Lessons from a God
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fiction de Malkavia30 - Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Loki décide de prendre le génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope Tony Stark en main ? Que Tony soit ou non emballé par l'idée. FrostIron. M pour langage, scènes explicites et non-con dans quelques chapitres.
1. En pièces

_Note de la traductrice : il s'agit de la fiction de Malkavia30 que je remercie, déjà pour le plaisir que j'ai à suivre son histoire et pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic._

_C'est ma première traduction, je me suis lancée car j'ai trouvé cette histoire très étonnante, excitante et déroutante. J'ai voulu la faire découvrir à ceux qui ne lisent pas forcément l'anglais et j'espère vraiment que vous serez aussi transportés par cette histoire que moi._

_N'hésitez pas à me signaler des coquilles mais soyez indulgents, quand même..._

**Note rapide sur ces premier et deuxième chapitres - contient du non-con. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, s'il vous plaît ne lisez pas la suite ! Ce ne sera pas une histoire de constant non-con, mais ce sera un thème récurrent.**

**Disclaimer - bien que je le regrette, les Avengers ne sont pas à moi !**

Trois mois après l'attaque Chitauri sur New York, les choses avaient changé pour Tony Stark. Il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pour commencer, en tant que visages les plus reconnaissables des Avengers (ou, du moins, les plus reconnaissables en mesure d'enchaîner deux phrases, désolé Hulk), Steve et Tony furent incités à apparaître dans la presse. Cela signifiait beaucoup de médias, beaucoup de politique et beaucoup d'alcool lors des fêtes.

Boire ne posait pas problème. Boire, ça allait mais Tony Stark ne faisait pas de politique. Mais jouer avec les médias, il connaissait. Les dommages infligés à la ville avaient divisé l'opinion publique et c'était au Capsicle* et à votre serviteur qu'il revenait de faire accepter l'idée d'une bande de super-héros portant des quantités indécentes de lycra pour sauver le monde.

Puis il y avait eu le réacteur ark, qui avait été finalement lancé de manière spectaculaire. L'un d'eux était en cours de construction à Calcutta. C'étaient de grandes nouvelles. Si cela pouvait marcher en Inde, détournant le pays du recours massif aux énergies fossiles avant que cela ne cause autant de dommages que cela n'en avait causé dans les pays occidentaux, alors ce serait un bon motif pour boire.

Tout était motif à boire. Thor de retour à Asgard ? Super ! Buvons un coup. La Tour Stark reconstruite ? Débouchons la bouteille de Jack Daniels. Hé, le courrier est arrivé - je vais boire à ça.

Peut-être sa consommation excessive d'alcool était-elle causée par ce lit froid qui était furtivement devenu le sien. Vous vous leviez un matin et voilà ce que c'était devenu. Un lit froid. Cela semblait à peine juste, vraiment. Mais elle avait ses raisons. Des raisons stupides, mais c'était comme ça. Regarder quelqu'un que vous aimez voler à une mort certaine (en transportant une ogive nucléaire, ce qui, allez, aurait dû lui faire gagner de précieux points) n'était pas une chose dont une fille avait envie de se réjouir. Tony lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait essayé de lui téléphoner. Cela ne lui avait été d'aucune aide.

Donc, inutile de le dire, il avait beaucoup de soucis en tête. Dans les mois à venir, Tony se dirait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait pu sortir de l'ascenseur, traverser la pièce jusqu'au bar de la Tour Stark sans remarquer la grande silhouette du barjot dieu du mal. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un sixième sens ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte.

"Peut-être pourrais-tu m'en servir un ?" fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Tony s'arrêta, le verre contre ses lèvres, puis le vida d'un trait. "Je viens juste de faire réparer cette fenêtre", murmura-t-il amèrement.

Il remplit son propre verre et ensuite en remplit un autre. "Maintenant, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais tu es censé être dans une cellule à Asgard." Tony se retourna. En dépit du fait qu'il était minuit et demi cette fois, il avait une méchante impression de déjà-vu. Loki, une fois de plus. Mêmes vêtements, même posture, même stupide petit sourire suffisant sur son visage pâle. "Tu te souviens comment nous t'avons bien botté le cul la dernière fois, non ?"

"Un petit incident de parcours."

Tony gloussa sans humour. "Si tu le dis."

Il descendit les marches et remit son verre à Loki. Il se forçait à rester calme, mais son esprit bouillonnait. Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Jarvis était désormais programmé pour alerter le QG des Avengers, si cela se produisait. Alors, où étaient les gars ? Faites venir Natasha ici, elle va lui botter son pâle -

"Tu as l'air distrait" dit Loki.

"Beaucoup de choses en tête" répondit facilement Tony, son personnage public de génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope toujours prêt à prendre le relais quand son esprit battait la campagne. "Alors, quoi de neuf de ton côté ? Une armée de singes volants ?"

Loki sourit, apparemment calme tout en sirotant son whisky.

"Ou peut-être devrais-tu rester loin de tout ce qui touche à l'armée en général. Cela ne semble pas bien fonctionner pour toi."

"Aussi amusant que cela soit, Tony Stark, peut-être que nous devrions en venir à l'événement principal de la soirée ? Je suis arrivé ici un moment avant ton arrivée et j'ai fait quelques modifications à ta voix dans les murs. Tes Avengers ne viendront pas pour te sauver."

Tony finit son verre. "Un autre ?"

Il se détourna, revint au bar et sentit ses yeux se fermer dans un demi-frisson. Donc, comme toujours, la survie incombait à Tony Stark et à son esprit uniquement. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû descendre une demi-bouteille de whisky, mais il travaillait d'habitude mieux quand il était bourré.

"Dommage, je suis sûr que ton frère aurait aimé être là."

"Oh, je suis sûr que le cher fils d'Odin arrivera plus tard. Je serai parti mais je vais lui laisser un cadeau."

Pourquoi Tony était-il sûr que le cadeau de Thor allait être les restes mutilés d'un milliardaire dans le pétrin ? Il vida son verre à nouveau. "Eh bien, je suis sûr qu'il n'appréciera pas le geste."

"Tu comprends vite."

"Ouais, mais pourquoi ? Ta raison de vivre semble être d'emmerder Thor. N'as-tu pas quelque chose de mieux à faire que de traîner ici un vendredi soir ?"

L'attention de Loki semblait s'être déplacée de Tony à la fenêtre à côté de lui. Il but encore quelques gorgées, ses yeux errant à l'horizon.

Tony était un peu agacé. Même quand il s'agissait d'un assassin psychotique venu là pour le tuer, il était Tony Stark et était habitué à être le centre de l'attention. Même à son propre assassinat. "S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas te retenir si tu es occupé ou quoi que ce soit."

Loki vida le reste de son verre. "Tu ne vas pas tenter de faire venir ton armure ?"

Ce fut pour Tony le premier vrai moment de souffrance. "Non", grommela-t-il. "J'ai rencontré quelques petits défauts que je n'ai pu corriger. Il est dans l'atelier en une centaine de pièces."

"Dommage."

"Ouais, m'en parle pas," murmura Tony. Mais ce connard était censé pourrir dans une cellule de prison - ou quoi que ce soit qu'Asgard avait là-haut. Pas le traquer dans sa tour comme une panthère en rogne.

Pas de Jarvis. Pas d'armure. Pas d'Avengers. Toutes les options de Tony semblaient compromises.

"Finis ton verre, Tony."

Avec une vitesse qui donna mal à la tête, Loki avait franchi la distance entre eux, attrapé Tony par le cou, et le jetait contre le mur. Tony s'escrima à se remettre sur ses pieds, en essayant de penser à un mot d'esprit. C'était une perte de temps. À la minute où il y réussissait au prix d'un immense effort, Loki l'avait jeté contre un autre mur.

Le verre brisé pleuvait autour de lui. Il couvrit rapidement son visage, mais sentit une coupure sur son front. Du sang coulait sur son visage, lui brûlant l'œil gauche. Il l'essuya dans un état second avant qu'il ne soit ramassé et jeté à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Tony resta à terre. La douleur irradiait à travers son corps, l'impact devait avoir cassé une côte ou quelque chose parce qu'il devenait difficile de respirer.

Tony se tourna sur le côté alors que Loki approchait. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il n'aurait pas dû perdre son temps avec des remarques acerbes. "Ce serait le moment de ton monologue de super-méchant", murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Eh bien, il était Tony Stark.

Au lieu de cela, Loki lui donna un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Tony hurla de douleur, douleur rapidement surmontée par une crainte aveugle comme son réacteur ark émettait des lueurs d'avertissement. Apparemment intrigué, Loki se pencha et ouvrit sa chemise. En une seconde, sa main tourna le cylindre de lumière bleue dans sa poitrine, puis le retira.

"Non", haleta Tony. Il calculait déjà combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mais ce resserrement familier dans la poitrine, la tête qui tournait, la vision brouillée...il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes. "S'il te plaît".

"S'il te plaît ? Qu'est ceci, Tony Stark ? Tu pries ? L'homme de fer, réduit à une créature geignarde et pleurnicharde ? "

Tony tendit la main et attrapa la cheville de Loki. Le pied de Loki l'atteignit durement et Tony cria. La douleur remonta le long de son bras. Oui, cette main était définitivement brisée. Loki le prit par les cheveux et le traîna sur le sol. Tony ne réalisa où ils allaient que lorsqu'il fut jeté sur le lit. Son lit.

Loki se plaça à califourchon sur lui et remit le réacteur ark en place. Tony reprit son souffle et toussa, essayant de reprendre un certain contrôle. Rien à foutre de la prudence. Tony balança un coup de poing au visage de Loki. Loki l'évita facilement et lui mit son poing dans la tête. Le coup était presque assez fort pour laisser Tony inconscient, il eut l'impression qu'il avait été assené avec une barre de fer.

Comme les images de sa propre mort remplissaient son esprit, il détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Alors...

Pourquoi est-ce que certaines choses sont pires que la mort ? On pourrait penser que, dans la liste des choses que vous ne voulez pas voir se produire, la mort est à peu près en tête. Pas vrai ?

La main de Loki le caressa, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tirant gentiment. Tony ne pouvait pas y croire. La perte de sang, une commotion cérébrale, le délire... tout ce qui pourrait expliquer que c'était juste une sorte d'illusion. Bon sang, il accepterait même "et tout cela n'était qu'un rêve". Un rêve plutôt bizarre. S'il vous plaît, faites juste que cela ne soit pas réel.

La bouche de Loki entoura son oreille dans une chaleur moite et humide. Il rit doucement quand Tony frissonna. Puis ses lèvres suivirent le tracé de l'os de la mâchoire, plongèrent dans son cou, suivant la peau sensible de l'artère. Puis, le visage souriant du maudit dieu apparut au-dessus de lui, avant de plonger de nouveau pour répéter le même processus sur l'autre oreille.

"Si silencieux. Dois-je en déduire que tu apprécies notre petit jeu ?" chuchota la voix.

Cela sembla réveiller Tony. Il lutta contre la mince silhouette le retenant contre lui, mais c'était inutile. Tout ce qu'il y gagna fut quelques coups de plus à la tête.

Loki attendit que Tony redevienne calme avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Le dieu se pencha et tira une bouteille de sous le lit. Il y avait des bouteilles dans toute la tour, Tony fut seulement étonné que celle-ci soit encore à moitié pleine. Loki examina minutieusement l'étiquette, donnant le temps à Tony de réfléchir à son avenir se réduisant rapidement, le connard, avant de la verser sur le visage du playboy. La douleur était vive, devenant lancinante comme l'alcool versé coulait dans chaque coupure. Loki utilisa un coin du couvre-lit pour essuyer le sang et la vodka du visage de Tony.

"Va te faire foutre !" cria Tony.

"Chaque chose en son temps, mon cher."

Tony ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Le sous-entendu ou le cher. Les mains de Loki défaisaient la fermeture de son pantalon. D'accord. C'était probablement plus effrayant que le _cher_.

Tony ferma les yeux. "Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?" fit-il l'effort de demander. Obliger le salopard à continuer à parler, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser en ce moment.

Les doigts de Loki coururent à travers ses cheveux de nouveau, le touchant, le caressant comme un chat. "Je ne suis pas aveugle à ma propre faiblesse, Tony Stark. Vouloir ce que je peux pas avoir..."

L'esprit de Tony revint au moment où son réacteur avait empêché Loki de lui laver cerveau, ou de l'endoctriner, ou quoi que ce bordel avait été.

Les doigts de Loki resserrèrent leur prise et lui relevèrent la tête pour lui faire face. La tension ressentie dans son cou était presque pire que la douleur qui rayonnait déjà dans son corps. Presque.

"Il n'y a rien dans les Neuf Royaumes que je ne veuille davantage", lui chuchota Loki à l'oreille, "que ce que je ne devrais pas avoir."

Ce fut peut-être à ce moment que Tony réalisa à quel point était fou celui à qui il avait affaire. L'avoir réalisé le dégrisa un peu. Contre la folie, il n'y avait pas de défense. Il était temps de faire le mort. Que cet enculé joue ses jeux et la prochaine fois, Tony le taillerait en pièces.

Comme les dents de Loki mordaient fort dans le cou de Tony, lui rappelant la force absolue, la puissance et le contrôle de l'homme à genoux sur sa poitrine, Tony ajouta mentalement à sa diatribe, "s'il y a une prochaine fois..."

Tony baissa les yeux. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à grand-peine à ne pas le faire. Mais maintenant il voyait la queue de Loki, déjà dure, et il frissonna à nouveau. Il y aurait eu beaucoup de blagues à faire dans cette situation, des histoires de taille sur des gens montés comme des dieux. Aucune ne semblait drôle en ce moment. Tony eut une vision horrible, il savait ce qui allait se passer ce soir et maintenant les blagues sur la taille n'étaient plus drôles du tout.

Il regarda Loki et le vit qui ricanait. Loki tapa sa mâchoire avec malveillance. "Ouvre grand maintenant", murmura Loki.

La tête de Tony fut violemment tirée en arrière et comme il hurlait de douleur, la longue queue dure fut poussée entre ses lèvres. Puis Loki s'arrêta. Cela mit Tony en rogne. Il voulait que cela finisse pour qu'il puisse être vraiment, vraiment ivre. Pourquoi le salopard ne pouvait-il pas juste en finir ?

La queue fut simplement posée sur sa langue, en fléchissant légèrement, comme Loki venait de fermer les yeux et appréciait la chaleur humide. Tony prit un moment pour se préparer. Il résista de toutes ses forces pour ne pas mordre la chose. D'une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas que cela augmenterait considérablement ses chances de survivre à cette rencontre.

Peut-être le salopard le savait-il, ou peut-être pas, mais ce n'était pas la première fois de Tony avec un homme. Ce n'était pas forcément son premier choix, mais bon, quand vous êtes défoncé et bourré, vous êtes défoncé et bourré. Et vous baisez avec n'importe qui. Tony appréciait une certaine forme de contrôle dans la chambre - rien de forcément olé-olé, mais la douceur et la gentillesse de ses femmes avait toujours été préférable pour lui. Leur douceur, comme Pepper...

Loki commença à pousser, d'abord lentement, permettant presque à Tony de mesurer son poids et sa puissance. Puis, apparemment lassé de la méthode douce, il commença à pousser si fort que Tony craignit que l'Asgardien ne lui casse les dents ou ne l'étouffe à mort. Tony essaya difficilement de se détendre, ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait mourir. Il suffisait de penser à sa pierre tombale, que pourrait-on y écrire après ça ?

Heureusement, le moment de triomphe de Loki sur l'homme de fer semblait l'exciter beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle compétence que Tony pourrait avoir en matière de pipes et son orgasme vint rapidement. Tony s'étouffa et eut un haut-le-coeur lorsque la semence se répandit dans sa bouche. Quand Loki se retira avec un soupir, Tony tourna la tête pour cracher. Une main lui serra le bas de la mâchoire.

"Oserais-tu refuser un présent de ton dieu ? Avale."

Tony regarda Loki. _Jamais de la vie._

Loki se pencha et saisit le poignet cassé de Tony. Tony cria. Comme Loki commençait à le tordre, il mit sa fierté de côté et avala. Loki libéra immédiatement sa prise, mais pas son poignet.

"Bon garçon".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*Capsicle : c'est un mot-valise formé par captain (capitaine) et icicle (glaçon) utilisé dans le film par Tony pour désigner Steve._


	2. Défait

Des menottes furent sorties d'une poche et claquèrent durement autour de son poignet brisé. Loki se leva, dominant le corps de Tony et le retourna comme un enfant, face contre le lit. Son autre poignet fut recueilli par une main chaude, verrouillé dans les menottes, lesquelles furent fixées au cadre du lit.

Le dieu du mal se pencha et caressa la nuque de Tony. Il prit son temps. Tony et lui savaient tous les deux que le combat était terminé, la partie était gagnée. Maintenant, tout ce qui restait à faire à Loki était de collecter ses gains et de rentrer à la maison.

Tony grimaça quand Loki déchira très lentement sa chemise et son pantalon. De temps en temps, il s'arrêtait pour caresser ou frapper la chair ainsi révélée. Aussi douloureuse qu'était la gifle, Tony préférait ça aux caresses. L'ensemble du processus sembla prendre une éternité et pourtant le moment arriva trop tôt où Tony fut finalement laissé sans rien d'autre que son caleçon, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures.

Il y eut une autre petite pause qui mit les nerfs de Tony à vif. Pourquoi le salopard ne pouvait-il pas simplement le tuer et en finir avec lui ? Pourquoi lui fallait-il le torturer si longtemps ?

"Pas beaucoup de résistance, homme de fer", murmura Loki.

"Va te faire foutre, fils de pute."

"C'est mieux."

Loki lui ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Cela déclencha une brève résistance de la part de Tony - en quelque sorte, la perte de ses chaussettes l'avait fait se sentir plus nu que la perte de ses vêtements.

Loki attrapa sa cheville et la tordit jusqu'au point de rupture. "Serait-ce plus facile pour nous deux, si je te cassais les jambes ?"

Tony serra les dents et se força à se calmer. Loki caressa les muscles de ses mollets avec de longs doigts délicats jusqu'à ce que sa proie se calme à nouveau. Loki se lécha les lèvres, un large sourire sur le visage. Tony ferma les yeux quand des doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de son caleçon. Des doigts glissaient le long du tissu, descendant pour sentir chaque contour et chaque courbe de ses fesses.

Tony enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, brûlant d'une humiliation qui était horriblement nouvelle pour lui.

Loki baissa doucement le caleçon, savourant chaque seconde. C'était plus humiliant que si Loki le lui avait tout simplement retiré. Il savourait chaque instant de la torture de Tony. Puis, une fois que Tony fut complètement exposé, il le déchira tout simplement. Puis tout s'arrêta à nouveau.

Tony se mordit les lèvres de colère et de frustration. "Pourrais-tu me tuer et arrêter de déconner ?"

"Chut. Prends quelques instants pour réfléchir à ta position. Je reviens très vite."

Loki quitta la chambre. Il venait de quitter la foutue chambre, laissant Tony nu, menotté au lit. Eh bien, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais c'était certainement la première fois que cela arrivait avec un homme, et la première fois qu'il ne serait pas sauvé par Pepper dans la matinée.

Tony recentra ses pensées sur sa situation actuelle. Penser à Pepper n'aidait pas. Il était temps d'appréhender ce qui se passait.

Douleur irradiant sa poitrine. Douleur brûlante dans ses différentes coupures et contusions. Douleur rougeoyante dans son poignet brisé.

"Jarvis !" siffla Tony. Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse.

L'IA avait été ou désactivée, ou réduite à des fonctions limitées. Si Jarvis avait des fonctions limitées, il pouvait toujours être conscient que Loki était ici et trouver un moyen de communiquer avec le quartier général des Avengers. Si Jarvis avait été désactivé... "Jarvis !"

Il y eut un bruit derrière lui. Loki était de retour. Si le fou l'avait entendu appeler l'IA, il ne le montrait pas. Tony ne pouvait pas tourner la tête assez loin pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais il s'affairait certainement autour de quelque chose.

"Tu pourrais faire un peu plus vite, Reindeer Games* ? J'ai un match de racquetball tôt demain matin" fit Tony d'une voix désinvolte, apparaissant beaucoup plus confiant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être dans une telle situation.

Loki ignora son effronterie. "Je suis déçu. Un playboy tel que toi ayant si peu de jouets. Eh bien. Ne laissons personne dire que je ne peux pas improviser sous la pression."

Loki revint dans son champ de vision, se baissant pour ramasser le pantalon de Tony. Il retira la ceinture de cuir de ses passants. L'ayant pliée en deux, il passa un certain temps à en examiner le cuir.

Tony vit un sourire se former lentement sur les lèvres de Loki quand il murmura : "Playboy". Loki se tut pendant un long moment, son sourire devenant plus large quand il capta le regard de Tony. "_Play boy_", dit-il un peu plus fort. "Quelle expression combien...parfaite."

Il y avait un éclair de folie dans ces yeux d'un vert profond. Tony détourna la tête et se prépara.

Le premier coup, quand il vint, était déjà à la limite de ce que Tony pensait qu'il pouvait supporter.

"Merde !" hurla-t-il. La douleur embrasa son dos, puis s'atténua en un mal lancinant.

"La grossièreté n'est pas encouragée, _mon garçon_" dit Loki d'un ton de maître d'école. Il abattit de nouveau le cuir.

Cette fois-ci, Tony se mordit violemment la langue. Il ne s'était pas senti comme cela depuis son enfance, mais il se souvenait maintenant. Il s'agissait de faire face à la douleur, puis de forcer son esprit à accepter la souffrance. Il s'agissait d'attendre le coup initial, de préparer ses muscles, de respirer et d'inspirer au bon moment.

Cela ne l'aida pas que Loki semble être tout aussi sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il créa un rythme, comme un lent battement de tambour et Tony attendait le coup. Mais chaque fois que Tony attrapait le rythme, le Trickster en changeait. Cela fit comprendre à Tony qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler une seule seconde la situation. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que rester ici et être la cible des frustrations de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

Tony se détourna de l'homme et serra les dents sur ses cris et ses larmes. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir l'humidité couler sur ses joues. _Qu'il aille se faire foutre en enfer._

Il ne pouvait pas être sûr du temps que cela avait duré, mais à la fin, son dos, ses jambes et son cul étaient en feu bien avant que Loki se soit finalement arrêté. Tony pouvait entendre la respiration rapide Loki. _Eh bien, au moins quelqu'un s'est bien amusé._

Le dieu fou se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et s'étendit sur le dos de Tony. Tony eut un mouvement de recul quand il réalisa que Loki était nu et siffla de douleur car la chaleur au-dessus de lui s'ajoutait à la brûlure dans son dos.

"N'était-ce pas...satisfaisant ?" souffla Loki à l'oreille de Tony.

Tony refusa de répondre.

"Allons, mon garçon. Ne nie pas que tu veux cela autant que je le veux." La main de Loki glissa sous leurs corps et saisit la queue de Tony.

Tony glapit et gémit longuement. Il n'avait pas réalisé, n'avait pas réalisé du tout, mais il était si dur. Son esprit avait quitté son corps quand Loki l'avait battu, mais maintenant, la main du dieu le titillant un peu, le monde de Tony venait de s'effondrer.

Les lèvres de Loki se frayèrent doucement un chemin à travers l'épaule et le cou de Tony. "Voilà, voilà, maintenant. Je peux être gentil, autant que cruel. Es-tu prêt à gagner ma miséricorde ?"

Tony gémit quand la main fut retirée. Il baissa ses hanches vers le lit, pour trouver un angle qui créerait un merveilleux frottement, mais Loki passa un bras sous son bassin, le tenant loin. "Je ne peux pas te laisser jouer avec la bosse du lit, vilain garçon. Ce serait tricher."

"Arrête...de m'appeler...garçon", grogna Tony entre ses dents serrées.

"Mais tu aimes ça", protesta Loki avec un léger petit rire. Sa main s'élança rapidement et saisit les couilles de Tony, les roulant doucement entre ses doigts. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Tony ferma de nouveau la bouche. Il n'allait pas gagner. Il ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat. "Va te faire foutre", cracha-t-il.

"Je ne pense pas. Je suis un dieu, et tu es juste un petit mortel. Ce serait inconvenant...Je te prendrai. C'est la seule possibilité."

Tony fut hissé sur ses genoux. Loki le malmena pour l'amener dans la bonne position. Au plus petit soupçon de lutte de la part de Tony, Loki se penchait et tirait brusquement sur le poignet fracturé de Tony. C'était un rappel douloureux de qui était aux commandes. Tony enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Il entendit le crissement d'un couvercle. Un long doigt entra en lui rapidement et commença à travailler dans et dehors, rapide et efficace. Les choses ne traînaient pas en longueur avec Loki. Le dieu semblait prêt à le faire rapidement. Deux doigts furent rapidement rejoints par trois, puis quatre.

Tony grimaça. Cela faisait longtemps.

"Respire profondément et pousse sur mes doigts, mon garçon."

Après un peu plus d'étirement, les doigts furent retirés et la queue de Loki commença à le sonder, en poussant, en exigeant l'entrée. Bien que lent et prudent, il le poussa implacablement vers l'avant. Tony ferma les yeux et pensa à autre chose. Le réacteur ark à Calcutta. Les Avengers. Les fêtes. À quel point il se saoulerait, s'il survivait à cette nuit. _C'est vrai Tony, peut-être que tu ouvriras les yeux et rien de tout cela ne sera arrivé. Peut-être que tu ne seras pas amer et désespéré d'avoir été pilonné par ton ennemi juré."_

Tony haletait et grimaçait, il se sentait comme si son coeur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine avant que Loki ne soit finalement entré. Tony sentit le ventre de l'homme contre son dos et ses couilles appuyées contre son cul, complètement à l'intérieur de lui. Rien n'avait jamais été si horriblement profondément en lui auparavant.

Tony se força à se concentrer sur sa respiration. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Si quoi que ce soit à propos de cette soirée pourrait être décrit comme "pas si dur". Loki était long, mais pas épais. Il frappait dans des profondeurs que Tony ne pensait pas avoir en lui, mais pas au point de le déchirer.

Loki bougea ses hanches. "Oh, c'est un bon garçon. Refais ce son, s'il te plaît", siffla Loki d'un air moqueur.

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent quand il réalisa que le faible gémissement guttural provenait de sa propre gorge. Il se mordit durement la langue et regarda l'oreiller. Il aurait à jeter l'oreiller. Les draps. Le matelas. Le...le lit dans sa totalité. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans un lit où Loki, le petit prince psychotique d'Asgard, l'avait fait gémir comme ça.

"Ne te conduis pas comme un enfant têtu" gronda Loki, claquant durement ses fesses. "Tu ne préfères pas profiter de cela ?"

"Non, je préférerais _plutôt que tu _fasses un putain de plongeon du haut d'une falaise. Une falaise vraiment haute", railla Tony, sans trop d'imagination, sa voix tendue tremblant.

Loki sortit entièrement et une autre lamentation s'échappa de Tony. Il attendit une seconde que le corps de Tony tente de se refermer, que les muscles se resserrent avant qu'il ne le pénètre à nouveau, beaucoup plus brutalement que la première fois. Cruel, calculateur, très expérimenté - Loki savait tirer le meilleur parti possible de son expérience. Tony glapit sous l'inconfort et, tout à fait spontanément, émit encore ce même gémissement. Loki le frappa durement à nouveau, riant méchamment.

Le temps du jeu semblait fini. La force et le rythme des poussées de Loki devenait beaucoup plus vicieuses maintenant. Un rythme implacable débuta, rompu seulement par le cycle occasionnel des fessées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les hanches de Tony ne se balancent en phase avec celles de Loki.

Tony était dégoûté de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de vocaliser à chaque mouvement de Loki. Comme la queue de Loki frappait sa prostate, la réaction de Tony fut immédiate, forte et presque primitive. Il tenta pratiquement de se jeter hors du lit avant que son corps tout entier ne crie à l'extase. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, il n'était d'habitude jamais aussi bruyant. Et maintenant, ce fou, qui l'avait jeté à travers une vitre, l'avait réduit à cela ?

Loki se moquait des réactions de Tony et bascula son bassin afin de frapper cet endroit autant qu'il le pouvait. Maintenant, Tony s'arrachait à ses liens, forçant son corps en arrière sur la dure longueur plantée à l'intérieur de lui pour prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. La douleur tenaillant son corps semblait s'ajouter à la surcharge sensorielle.

Tony pleurnichait, marmottant une sorte de phrase, mais de manière tout à fait inintelligible. Loki ralentit jusqu'à ce que le martèlement soit au point mort. Tony gémit comme un enfant qui pique une colère et essaya de ruer, de bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière sur Loki, mais l'homme le tenait encore. Il était encore complètement à l'intérieur de Tony, mais ne bougeait pas. Tony sentit les mains de l'homme caresser ses cheveux.

"Chut, maintenant, mon garçon," la voix de Loki était un peu essoufflée, mais toujours dans le contrôle. "Tu es une petite chose dévergondée, mais un dieu a beaucoup plus de contrôle. Nous avons des heures devant nous."

C'est sans doute ce qui se produisit. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, la douleur, l'écrasante pression sur ses bourses et son corps suppliant pour sa délivrance...l'idée de passer des heures comme ça, attaché à un lit avec un psychopathe, maniaque homicide enfoui en lui - "S'il vous plaît" gémit Tony .

"Pardon ?"

"S'il vous plaît", pleura Tony. "S'il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas."

Loki tira le visage de Tony aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans leur position actuelle. Ses lèvres humides vinrent à sa rencontre et Tony, repoussant sa colère face à son propre comportement, ouvrit volontairement la bouche pour Loki. Une langue dansa joyeusement avec la sienne et comme une main restait tranquillement sur sa mâchoire, une autre se glissa sous lui pour taquiner son mamelon.

Tony s'impatientait, remuant ses hanches d'avant en arrière, en essayant d'encourager Loki, mais tout ce que cela lui valut fut une gifle qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

"La patience est une vertu, mon garçon." Loki reprit sa place et écarta davantage les jambes de Tony. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne devrait pas être possible, mais maintenant, avec les jambes de Tony étirées largement et Loki pressant davantage son corps rougissant contre Tony, c'était encore plus profond.

Tony eut une vision de la scène, comme s'il regardait soudainement vers le bas, hors de son propre corps. Un Iron Man nu, attachée au lit. Loki, le dieu du mal nu, caressant son cul avec une main délicate, comme on caresse un animal de compagnie. Son animal de compagnie. La bite du dieu enfouie jusqu'aux couilles à l'intérieur de lui, tenant Tony sans effort contre lui, loin du lit pour que Tony ne puisse trouver le moindre soulagement pour sa queue douloureuse dans le frottement des draps. Le héros haletant, miaulant, suppliant pour être maltraité, ses jambes tentant vainement de donner des coups de pied à Loki. Tony gémit plus âprement que ce qu'il avait déjà gémi en remuant sa queue dure. "S'il vous plaît..."

"Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu es."

Il y eut un long silence alors que les derniers vestiges de la fierté de Tony tentaient une résistance méritoire. Loki soupira comme quelqu'un d'hautement excédé, et se retira lentement.

"Non, non, non !" Tony étouffa comme Loki se glissait hors de lui avec un bruit embarrassant.

"Qui es-tu ?"

Tony grinça des dents, grogna de colère et de rage et cria : "Je suis votre garçon ! D'accord ! Je suis votre garçon ! Maintenant, remettez votre foutue bite en moi s'il vous plaît !"

Loki se mit à rire bruyamment, peut-être l'émotion la plus honnête affichée jusque là, et secoua la tête comme il se guidait lui-même dans son petit garçon. "Eh bien, le sentiment est bon au moins, mais nous aurons à travailler sur ta formulation."

Tony était sourd aux paroles de Loki, son esprit retourna rapidement dans les profondeurs obscures comme le dieu poussait en avant de toutes ses forces. La force seule poussa son visage dans la tête de lit, mais il s'en fichait. Rien n'existait dans ce monde, sauf Loki. Cela ne devait-il pas être une pensée effrayante ? Cela ne l'était pas.

La douleur occasionnée par la perte de Pepper avait disparu. Le poids de l'attente maintenant qu'il était un Avenger avait disparu. Les pressions normales, quotidiennes quand on était un génie, milliardaire, playboy, et philanthrope avaient disparu. La crainte grandissante que peut-être tout cet alcool _pourrait_ (juste pourrait) être un problème. Le stupide réacteur ark dans sa poitrine qui le gardait en vie. Ou le tuait. Ou les deux. Le poids d'être Tony Stark, fils de Howard Stark...

Loki ne se souciait pas de qui il était, ni de ce qu'il pensait qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il voulait de Tony était qu'il reste immobile pendant qu'il détruisait son corps de la manière la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Oh mec, cela ne devrait pas faire Tony se sentir si...

"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît" dit Tony dans un long gémissement. "Oh oui, oh s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît..."

"Je suis stupéfait d'avoir été battu par une race si facile à soumettre", dit Loki, apparemment pour lui-même. Sa main bougea sous Tony et saisit la bite durcie une fois de plus. Tony gémit et s'enfonça dans la main de Loki. "Si tu es mon garçon, alors que suis-je ?"

Tony se demandait si Loki réalisait ce qu'il demandait. Tony n'appréciait pas les religions, mais -"Un dieu", murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?"

"Un dieu, mon dieu ! Loki, Loki s'il vous plaît..."

Les hanches de Loki bougèrent rapidement et sa main travailla jusqu'à ce que Tony crie et éjacule sur le lit plus fort qu'il ne se souvenait jamais l'avoir fait avant. Le corps de Tony s'abandonna comme tous les muscles de son corps, tendus à se rompre à travers toute cette épreuve, lâchèrent finalement. Il se sentait presque paralysé alors qu'il gisait là. Loki attrapa ses hanches et termina rapidement après cela, se penchant pour mordre l'épaule de Tony, comme il atteignait l'orgasme.

Loki s'effondra sur lui, haletant violemment. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment. Tony était au bord de l'inconscience quand il sentit les doigts de Loki glisser sur sa peau. Le dieu le caressait à nouveau. Tony l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu.

Finalement, Loki soupira et donna une caresse sur les fesses de Tony. "Je dois y aller, mon cher."

Loki se leva et tout de suite parut être habillé. Tony se demandait si c'était de la magie, ou s'il s'était évanoui. Dans les deux cas, il n'aurait pas été surpris.

"Ton ordinateur a réalisé que j'étais ici avant que je ne réussisse à le désactiver. Donc, la première chose qu'il fera à neuf heures sera de contacter tes Avengers. Je te suggère de te préparer avant cela. Tu ne voudrais pas que cette chère Natasha te trouve ainsi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tony appelle Loki "Reindeer Games" à cause du casque à cornes que porte celui-ci dans le film, c'est aussi une référence à un chant de Noël, Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer :_

**_All of the other reindeer_**_ Tous les autres rennes __**Used to laugh and call him names**__ Avaient l'habitude de se moquer de lui et de l'appeler par de drôles de noms __**They never let poor Rudolph**__ Et ils ne laissaient jamais le pauvre Rudolph __**Join in any reindeer games.**__ Se joindre à leur jeux de rennes_

_C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il l'appelle parfois Rudolph. Comme vous l'avez compris, cela n'a rien de flatteur. _


	3. Ensuite

Comme Loki l'avait prédit, ce fut la rousse Natasha qui trouva Tony à exactement 09h11. Mais elle le trouva dans un fauteuil, tétant une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque - il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier quoi. Cela aurait tout aussi bien être du diluant à peinture pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Au prix de beaucoup de douleur et de pas mal de jurons, il avait réussi à se hisser dans la douche et à se trouver des vêtements propres avant le lever du soleil.

Il fut emmené immédiatement au QG et Bruce s'était affairé autour de ses coupures, de ses égratignures et de son poignet cassé. Tony avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à ce qu'il fallait leur dire et il avait estimé que la vérité était encore la meilleure chose. Loki était apparu, l'avait attaqué et était reparti. Là, maintenant, où était le mensonge ?

Steve et Thor entrèrent dans la pièce alors que Bruce finissait de bander son poignet. Thor paraissait en proie à une fureur grandissante. "Natasha a dit que c'était mon frère, Loki. Est-ce vrai ?"

"Vous pouvez expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas enfermé ?" demanda Fury avec colère.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je vais me renseigner" dit Thor avec passion. Il se retourna vers Tony "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Tony haussa les épaules et fit la grimace. "Vous connaissez ces méchants Disney. Il m'a menacé, nous a menacés. Des manières vraiment menaçantes, quoi. Il m'a jeté à travers la pièce. Le monde sera à moi, ce genre de conneries."

"Tony, je ne pourrais pas m'excuser assez - nous aurions une centaine d'années que je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je suis désolé".

"Eh bien, tu devrais essayer, putain", cracha Tony. "Quoi, les princes héritiers peuvent avoir une cellule sans serrure ? Est-ce que le puissant Odin à la con pense que sa famille est foutrement exemptée ?"

"Tony", dit fermement Natasha.

Thor était silencieux, mais la contraction des muscles de sa mâchoire disait bien à ceux qui le connaissaient qu'il pourrait y avoir des problèmes à venir. "Je comprends ta colère. Elle est justifiée et je la partage. Mais je voudrais te prévenir de ne jamais remettre en question la volonté du Père de Toutes Choses."

Tony se calma. Pourquoi diable avait-il été s'en prendre à Thor ? L'homme était tout aussi en colère parce que Loki était en fuite que n'importe qui d'autre. Tony toussa. "Doucement, Point Break. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Pas la peine de jouer du marteau ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre."

La grande main de Thor se tendit et attrapa l'épaule de Tony. Tony le regarda dans les yeux. Si Tony avait été du genre à admettre quoi que ce soit, il lui aurait fallu admettre que le grand dadais avait un regard étonnamment impassible. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas utiliser cette aptitude au poker, il souriait toujours devant une bonne main.

"Mon frère sera retrouvé et ramené à sa prison. Tu as ma parole, Homme de Fer".

Steve se racla la gorge. "Tony, a-t-il donné une indication sur ce qu'il a l'intention de faire ?"

"Non, je pense qu'il voulait juste jouer les m'as-tu vu et nous montrer qu'il s'était évadé."

"Pourquoi venir à vous ?" demanda Fury. "Pourquoi pas Thor ?"

"C'est à la Tour Stark que les choses ont mal tourné pour lui la dernière fois. Peut-être que c'est censé être une sorte d'ironie poétique." Tony était très fier de la rapidité avec laquelle lui étaient venues toutes ces conneries. Une de ses meilleures prestations. "Je ne sais pas. Il doit avoir ses raisons tordues."

"Nous devrions envisager de placer un garde à la tour Stark" commença Natasha mais Tony la coupa rapidement.

"Je ne veux pas de soldats dans ou hors de ma tour. Pensez au parquet."

"Pour ta protection."

"Loki a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra", dit Tony. _Oh s'il vous plaît, faites que ça soit vrai._

Fury fut étrangement silencieux pendant un long moment. Enfin, il dit : "Très bien. Mais nous devons tous être sur nos gardes maintenant. C'est un fou qui ne sait pas quand il est battu et qui continue à revenir à la charge. Trouvons le, rapidement, avant qu'il ait une chance de faire plus de dégâts. Natasha, venez avec moi." Fury et Natasha sortirent.

"Pourquoi ne pas parler de ton alerte QG ?" demanda Steve.

"Mon IA a été coupée", précisa Tony. Honnêtement, c'était comme parler à un enfant en bas âge.

"Pourquoi était-elle coupée ?"

Tony se mordit la langue. Cela semblait le déranger bien plus que l'attaque ou...l'agression. Comment diable Loki avait-il désactivé Jarvis ? Steve attendit pendant un certain temps, mais voyant que la réponse ne venait pas, il se prépara à partir. Il eut quelques mots de soutien moral, accepta la réponse moqueuse habituelle de Tony avec un gentil sourire et s'en alla.

Thor semblait vouloir s'attarder. "Comment mon frère...semblait-il ?"

"Alors qu'il essayait de me tuer ? Ou après ?" demanda Tony avec une sincérité feinte. En général, il fallait en rajouter plusieurs couches pour que Thor saisisse la sarcasme, mais cette fois il sembla comprendre.

"S'il te plaît, récupère rapidement, Tony. Ensuite, nous le renverrons à son châtiment aussi rapidement que possible."

"Je vais boire à ça" fit Tony avec un rire sans joie. "À ce propos, où est la-"

Bruce lui remit la bouteille. Thor sortit et Bruce le regarda s'en aller avec prudence. La porte ne s'était pas encore refermée sur l'Asgardien que Bruce tournait son attention vers son ami.

Tony posa les yeux sur l'autre homme. Il hésitait, ses yeux parcourant le plafond et le sol comme il le faisait toujours quand il essayait de regarder quelqu'un. L'homme semblait incapable d'un contact visuel prolongé.

"Tony" dit-il. "Y a-t-il...ton poignet devrait être remis dans une semaine ou deux."

"Merci Bruce."

"Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre...que j'ai besoin de...que je devrais vérifier ?"

Tony réfléchit. "Il, euh, m'a retiré le réacteur ark. Mais le fait que je suis encore en vie signifie que ce bon vieux coeur va très bien."

"Tony...Je ne veux pas...depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as toujours traité avec...respect. Probablement plus que je ne le mérite, et certainement plus que la plupart des gens. Tu es...un bon ami."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?"

"Tu pourrais être très mal...déchiré. J'ai juste...tu ne devrais prendre aucun risque avec une possibilité d'infection. Tony, je ne veux pas te forcer et je ne te dis pas que tu dois me parler de ça. Mais j'ai besoin de vérifier, si j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Je suis médecin et je suis ton ami. "

_Merde._

Tony finit la bouteille en une lampée. "Et comment-"

"La façon dont tu te déplaces. La façon dont tu n'as pas envie de bouger. La tension dans le bas de ton dos. Des choses auxquelles les gens ne font pas réellement attention."

"Qui voudrait y prêter attention ? "

"Les gens qui passent leur vie à essayer de guérir la douleur."

"Je vais bien, Bruce. Honnêtement."

"A-t-il...?"

"Oui. Je vais bien."

Bruce détourna les yeux et frissonna. Les muscles de son visage roulaient de manière alarmante, mais après une profonde respiration, cela sembla s'arrêter. "Tu sais ce qu'il fait ? Il veut détruire Thor à travers toi. À travers nous."

"Donc, je devrais être heureux qu'il ne cherche pas à baiser avec moi. Il vient de baiser avec moi pour baiser Thor ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mec. C'est assez, tu sais...foutument tordu."

Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme. Il avait une aversion évidente pour les jurons, mais l'avait fait pour faire sourire Tony. Loki avait réussi pendant ces quelques heures à annihiler le monde de Tony si bien que rien n'existait plus, sauf les sensations qu'il avait suscitées en Tony. Mais maintenant, le monde réel était de retour et Tony se rappelait que tout n'était pas que douleur. Il avait des amis qui se souciaient de lui et qui auraient risqué leur vie pour lui. Ils allaient même jusqu'à jurer pour lui remonter le moral.

Il sentit qu'une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge et chercha distraitement autour de lui quelque chose d'autre à boire. "Eh bien, je vais rentrer à la tour".

"Je viens avec toi", déclara Bruce rapidement.

"Sérieusement, Bruce. Non. Ne viens pas. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et comme je l'ai dit, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, je t'appelle. Il va probablement en avoir après nous tous, d'une façon ou d'une autre . "

Bruce sourit largement. "J'aimerais qu'il essaie."

Tony lui rendit son sourire et frappa l'homme sur l'épaule. "Ce piètre dieu."

Retourner à la tour Stark fut...bizarre. Dès qu'il atteignit son appartement, tous les détails de la nuit dernière lui revinrent à l'esprit d'une manière presque décuplée.

"Monsieur, voulez-vous que j'appeler le service d'entretien ?"

"Oh bonjour, ravi de te voir de retour, Jarvis," dit Tony, sur un ton un peu plus cinglant qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

"Oui, monsieur, je m'excuse. Il m'a pris au dépourvu."

"Comment ?"

"J'ai fait tourner l'auto-diagnostic depuis ma réactivation. Il semble n'y avoir aucun défaut dans mon programme."

"Aucun défaut ? Désactiver n'est pas une faute lourde. Éteindre quand il y a un gars dans la salle qui voulait me tuer...c'est un petit problème."

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur."

Tony se frotta les yeux. "Nous allons passer en revue chaque ligne de code, tout, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions comment il a fait." Il enleva sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise. Il lui faudrait une autre douche et ensuite il descendrait à l'atelier. Son esprit fonctionnait mieux quand il pouvait mettre le doigt sur le problème.

Il entra dans la chambre et fut de nouveau frappé par une vague de souvenirs. La couette était sur le sol. Les draps étaient froissés, tachés de sang et...d'autres taches. Tony regarda d'un air absent la scène et frissonna. Il pouvait encore sentir Loki dans la salle.

"Monsieur, je vais prendre des dispositions pour remplacer-"

"Laisse tomber, Jarvis. Je ne veux pas que ce salopard puisse penser qu'il a gagné. Laisse tomber."

La semaine continua comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Loki n'avait pas déboulé dans sa vie, creusé un énorme trou en lui, et puis apparemment perdu tout intérêt pour lui. _Enculé de sa mère._

Retour à la vie de Tony Stark : réunions du conseil d'administration, réunions d'actionnaires, l'avenir du réacteur ark, les progrès de Calcutta et l'Allemagne intéressée par la construction d'un réacteur ark en dehors de Sangerhausen.

Pour finir, il y avait le nouveau PDG de Stark Industries. Le nouveau, nouveau PDG de Stark Industries. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment celui-ci s'appelait. Tony l'avait appelé Jimmy. Jimmy avait remplacé l'autre - le bref PDG - qui avait remplacé Pepper quand elle l'avait quitté. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas quitter Tony Stark sans quitter Stark Industries. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pour Jimmy, les choses ne semblaient pas se dérouler mieux que pour son prédécesseur. Ce qui était apparemment dû aux "manières obstructives" de Tony.

Tony lui avait assuré qu'il était parfaitement satisfait de ses manières obstructives et que si Jimmy ne les appréciait pas, il pouvait toujours racheter les parts de Tony. Chacune de ses 51% de parts. Tony sourit doucement. Bonne chance avec ça.

Pepper n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas de signal téléphonique à Hawaii. Tony jouait avec l'idée de voler au dessus, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après tout, Loki était de retour en ville. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Et, ils ont des mille-pattes à Hawaii. Des grands. Vous ne pouvez jamais être trop prudent, alors peut-être qu'il devrait juste faire un saut et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Si seulement elle voulait bien décrocher son putain de téléphone.

Ensuite, les Avengers avaient été appelés pour aider une centrale nucléaire sur le point de fusion nucléaire en France. Il s'agissait essentiellement d'un problème scientifique géant, avec en prime le plaisir qu'elle pourrait exploser. Cela avait été cool et sans doute le point culminant de la semaine. Puis il y eut les médias et Tony y fut comme à son habitude. Il pouvait à peine y croire. On n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un lui avait arraché le haut de la tête et répandu cette noirceur en lui.

Pepper s'en serait probablement rendu compte. Elle avait toujours su.

Loki n'en avait rien à faire.

Tony n'était pas trop heureux du nombre de fois où ses pensées revenaient à cette nuit. Il refusait de se sentir effrayé ou blessé, ou vulnérable. Il était Tony Stark et ce n'était pas négociable. Donc qu'est-ce qui restait ? Ne devrait-il pas ressentir de la colère ? Ne devrait-il pas faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour traquer le salopard et, quand Thor regarderait de l'autre côté, lui braquer un laser entre les deux yeux ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Peut-être...

Le problème avec le réacteur ark était son coût. S'il devait remplacer le charbon et le pétrole, il devait être moins cher. C'était là le problème de la journée. Traquer des dieux fous, c'était très bien, mais ça, c'était important. Tony Stark avait à laisser quelque chose au monde, car tout ce que Iron Man allait probablement laisser était une icône. Et les icônes, il y en a treize à la douzaine - regardez le Petit Capitaine à la croix de bois.

Une semaine et deux jours après cette fameuse nuit, Tony prenait l'ascenseur pour quitter l'atelier. Il était tard et aussi passionnant que soit le défi posé par une conception nouvelle, il devait dormir un peu. Il était une heure avant l'aube, alors maintenant semblait être un aussi bon moment pour ça qu'un autre. L'ascenseur gravit rapidement les étages pendant que l'esprit de Tony vagabondait.

"Monsieur", dit Jarvis. "Loki est apparu dans le bâtiment. Je contacte le QG des Avengers."

"Non, attends, ne-" déclara Tony rapidement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais - "Pas tout de suite, je veux lui parler sans eux autour."

"Monsieur, est-ce raisonnable ?"

"Je ne sais pas, nous verrons" dit Tony.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Loki se tenait près de la fenêtre, regardant vers la rue. Tony trouva qu'il semblait presque s'installer et ragea. C'était sa tour, merde ! Loki était sans armure aujourd'hui, semblait-il. La dernière fois que Tony l'avait vu, Loki semblait être vêtu de la même manière qu'à Stuttgart. Aucun sceptre non plus, remarqua Tony. Non pas que cela l'ait vraiment aidé la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

"Thor te cherche", dit Tony.

L'Asgardien inclina la tête, reconnaissant ainsi la présence de Tony, mais ne dit rien.

Tony se cabra. Il n'aimait pas être ignoré. "Tu sais, la plupart des invités sonne à la porte. Ce n'est pas poli de rentrer comme ça chez quelqu'un."

Rien.

"Joli travail avec Jarvis" poursuivit Tony. Il préférerait mourir que d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé comment l'IA avait été désactivée. "Ils vous enseignent ça à l'université à Asgard ou quoi ? Impossible d'imaginer un demi-dieu préhistorique des Petits Inconvénients qui vient s'amuser à faire du piratage en pleine nuit. Alors dis-moi qui t'a dit comment faire ?"

"Faut-il à chaque fois en passer par là ?" soupira Loki. Il se détourna finalement de la vitre. "Ne serait-il pas plus facile pour toi de venir ici et d'être un bon garçon ?"

Tony se taisait. L'arrogance de l'homme et son incroyable présomption donnaient à Tony l'envie de lui cracher au visage. "Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire ce qu'on me disait de faire."

"C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu de main secourable pour te guider", dit Loki. Il sourit largement. "Tu vas apprendre." Il regarda autour de lui, jouant presque la comédie. "Pas d'armure ?"

"Toujours à l'atelier."

"Encore ? Je t'ai donné une semaine."

"Ouais, ce n'est pas du Lego. C'est de l'art. Ce sera fait quand ce sera fait."

"Tu as sûrement une autre armure ?"

Tony tapota théâtralement ses poches. "Je l'ai laissée dans mon autre veste."

"Aucune alarme ? Pas d'Avengers ? Vraiment, Tony. Te rendre si tôt dans notre jeu ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me résister."

"Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu essaies d'atteindre Thor à travers moi. Eh bien, je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Thor ne sait pas et ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé. Je ne vais pas te donner ce que tu attends. "

Loki marchait vers lui mais s'arrêta alors. Il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que Tony, Tony le savait. Mais maintenant, il semblait le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Loki hocha légèrement la tête comme pour considérer les paroles de Tony. Puis il se pencha et chuchota : "Tu l'as déjà fait."

Ses doigts caressaient la barbiche de Tony. Tony resta totalement immobile. Pourquoi avait-il dit à Jarvis de ne pas appeler le QG ? Il avait sûrement un plan ? Quel était le plan ? Les lèvres de Loki glissaient dans le cou de Tony. Maintenant il serait temps de penser à un plan. Ce n'était pas le moment de gémir.

"Tu es une petite créature si sensuelle, Tony Stark."

Tony ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été appelé sensuel av-"

La bouche de Loki descendit sur lui et sa langue ne tarda pas à exiger l'entrée. Le milliardaire s'obligea à rester calme alors que la langue humide et chaude venait danser et se baigner contre ses lèvres, poussant assez pour rendre claires ses intentions. Les yeux de Tony étaient grands ouverts, regardant la chevelure noire. Il était maintenant temps d'avoir les Avengers ici, avant qu'il ne se passe autre chose.

Tony frissonna, les yeux fermés comme il ouvrait légèrement les lèvres, et la forte poussée de la langue de Loki entre celles-ci lui rappelait la bite du dieu glissant entre ses lèvres. Tony gémit de nouveau comme ce souvenir remplissait son esprit. Son corps répondait déjà. _Comment diable était-ce arrivé ?_

Dans un tourbillon qui coupa le souffle de Tony, Loki l'avait jeté sur le canapé et épinglé son corps sur le sien. Il y eut une brève lutte alors que chacun essayait de se placer dans une position plus adaptée pour lui. Loki gagna, et Tony se retrouva avec Loki pressé contre lui, entre ses jambes, si bien que Tony n'eut pas d'autre choix que de passer une jambe autour du dos de Loki, l'autre basculée vers le haut du canapé.

Loki tendait ses hanches vers Tony et se délectait du grondement de gorge de Tony. "Merveilleux. Presque merveilleux." Des menottes apparurent de nouveau.

"Non", dit Tony, mais avec un manque de conviction étonnante. Le combat fut bref mais finalement les bras de Tony furent coincés sous lui.

Loki commença à déchirer les vêtements de Tony.

"J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu vas recevoir une facture de mon tailleur."

"Oh, reste tranquille mon garçon."

Il y eut une autre déchirure. "Une veste à 900 dollars." Une autre. "Une chemise à 200 dollars" murmura Tony. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les restes de ses vêtements ne se retrouvent pêle-mêle sur le sol. Loki rayonnait et tout à coup Tony sentit la bite chaude et dure de Loki pressée contre la sienne.

Il tourna la tête vers le dieu, les yeux brûlants de convoitise. "Est-ce que tu vas juste rester assis là ?" murmura Tony.

"Mon garçon va apprendre la patience", gronda Loki. Le dieu fit une pause, les yeux dansant sur le corps de Tony. Tony vit... quelque chose dans ses yeux. Loki fit courir sa paume sur le ventre plat de Tony, le caressant doucement. Il se déplaça vers le haut de sa poitrine, traçant avec soin ses tablettes de chocolat. "Joli" souffla-t-il et Tony sentit sa bite se raidir au son suffocant de l'approbation chaleureuse de Loki. "Très joli, mon garçon."

Une main se posa sur le réacteur ark. Tony blêmit, mais resta bouche cousue. Il n'allait pas supplier, pas cette fois. Loki passa un doigt dans et autour de l'anneau métallique. Il en toucha le centre, les doigts courant sur chaque ligne. Il avait une étrange sensation déformée de...eh bien, pas de confiance en tant que telle. Mais Tony était au moins certain que quoi qu'il arrive, Loki n'allait probablement pas le tuer avant d'avoir eu son plaisir.

_Est-ce que c'est censé être une pensée réconfortante ?_

"Très beau", murmura Loki. Le dieu aux yeux verts se pencha et tira un sac de sous le canapé.

"Alors, ce ne sont pas seulement les scouts qui sont toujours prêts", remarqua Tony. Loki ne répondit pas.

Il sortit une cravache. Sans préambule, il l'abattit lourdement, directement sur le mamelon gauche de Tony. Tony retint un cri, mais c'était difficile. Et il réalisa autre chose. Peu importe à quel point il essayait de rester calme comme les coups de Loki pleuvaient, son corps réagissait. Sa queue se frottait délicieusement contre celle de Loki et avant longtemps, Tony fut soufflant et haletant, cambrant son corps pour obtenir davantage et ruant contre Loki comme un animal en chaleur.

"Oh, oui", soupira Tony, déplaçant son corps contre celui de Loki avec toute la force dont il était capable. Son partenaire était comme un roc, il bougea à peine comme Tony se tordait sous lui. "Oui..." siffla Tony entre ses dents comme l'élancement dans sa queue s'intensifiait.

"Est-ce que mon garçon pense qu'il peut jouir comme ça ?"

_Foutrement peu probable ._ Mais comme il levait les yeux vers ceux de Loki, il devint évident que ce n'était pas une question. "Je...peux essayer."

"Non", Loki claqua cette fois la cravache sur la joue de Tony. Cela lançait violemment. "Encore une fois, tes sentiments sont corrects, la façon dont tu les exprimes, mauvaise. Dis-moi, que va faire mon garçon ?"

"Oh merde-" Tony commença, mais la cravache s'abattit encore et il glapit et serra les dents. "Pu-...Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?" cracha Tony.

Loki se pencha plus près. "Ferme les yeux, mon garçon. Ressens-moi," Loki plaqua ses hanches contre Tony et des étoiles surgirent alors que de nouveaux domaines de plaisir s'ouvraient devant lui. "Que penses-tu ? Tu penses que la vengeance contre Thor est la seule raison de ma présence ici ?" Il se pencha, et une nouvelle vague de coups commença. La poitrine de Tony était rouge vif et sa queue se tendait contre le corps de Loki.

Loki prit l'érection de Tony dans sa main et commença à le branler doucement. "Dis-moi, mon garçon."

"Votre garçon fera ce qu'on lui dit", répondit Tony, se sentant sale, se sentant utilisé, se sentant-, il cria et grogna comme il venait violemment. Il se perdait dans ces yeux verts, tombant dans un monde qui ne le laisserait jamais libre de la souillure. Et il s'en fichait.

Alors que Tony émergeait finalement des limbes du plaisir, Loki le retourna, le poussant par-dessus l'accoudoir si bien que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Pendant une seconde, cela dérouta Tony, mais tout devint horriblement, merveilleusement évident comme le dieu rentrait en lui. Dans cette position, Loki le pénétrait plus profondément que lors de la première nuit et Tony pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir.

"Oh, mon dieu", pleura-t-il.

"Maintenant, tu commences à comprendre, mon garçon", dit Loki, la voix ravie, mais tendue.

Tony n'était pas un novice en matière de le sexe, bon dieu non- il était même pratiquement une autorité. C'est ce qui arrive quand on vit une vie de playboy. Mais, même à l'apogée de cette période, dix ans avant Iron Man, le corps de Tony n'avait jamais été aussi excité d'être utilisé de manière si minutieuse. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, mais il était déjà dur, et à chaque poussée sa bite frôlait le tissu du canapé.

"Comment diable fais-tu ça ?" gémit Tony. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher, la pensée était si forte dans sa tête qu'elle s'échappa par sa bouche à la minute où il baissa sa garde. "Comment peux-tu me faire sentir si bien ?"

"Tais-toi, mon garçon, et prends ce que je te donne. Je ne te demande rien d'autre que de rester tranquille pendant que je me sers de toi."

_C'est la chose la plus chaude qu'on m'ait jamais dite._

Loki prit les menottes et tira vers l'arrière, cambrant le haut du dos de Tony. C'était tellement plus intense, de savoir que c'était encore Loki, le tenant, le contrôlant. Le forçant. Il ne pouvait s'échapper, même s'il le voulait. Cela fut suffisant. Pour la deuxième fois, en si peu de temps, Tony ressentit la contraction dans ses bourses et la soudaine, glorieuse libération. Loki vint aussi. Ils crièrent ensemble.

_Faites que cela ne finisse jamais._


	4. Addiction

Loki avait laissé son sac. Il était encore sous le canapé de Tony. Les yeux de Tony ne cessaient de revenir vers lui. Il débattit avec lui-même s'il y avait lieu de l'ouvrir, ou au moins de le déplacer. Mais s'il le faisait, alors Loki aurait gagné. Loki voulait le tester, jouer avec lui. Lui laisser quelque chose à propos de quoi Tony allait passer tout son temps à s'inquiéter, de sorte que dans une faible mesure, Loki serait toujours là avec lui.

Eh bien, Tony l'ignora. Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour lui et il n'allait tout simplement pas passer une bonne demi-heure à débattre avec lui-même sur ce sujet.

Au moins, il avait résolu le mystère de la désactivation. Après presque deux semaines de recherches à travers la programmation de Jarvis, il avait trouvé l'astucieux protocole caché. Il s'agissait d'un cheval de Troie étonnamment petit et Tony était impressionné malgré lui par les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Il y avait très peu de gens dans le monde qui pouvaient concevoir un logiciel comme ça, alors il ne serait pas difficile de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Pourrait-il envoyer des têtes de chevaux par la poste maintenant qu'il était un Avenger ? Probablement pas.

Il y avait tant de choses que pourrait faire ce petit bug une fois réécrit. Il fut immédiatement frappé par une centaine d'idées, il voulait tester tout de suite chacune d'elles. Cela allait être un _projet_, et comme il aimait ses projets, Tony se demandait avec un sourire si Loki savait qu'il avait effectivement fait un tel cadeau Tony ?

_Loki_...

Ici, dans le laboratoire, son esprit était moins chaotique, ce dont il avait désespérément besoin en ce moment. Il voulait du temps pour comprendre cette dépendance nouvelle dans laquelle il avait trébuché. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que, dès maintenant, elle se glissait sous sa peau de façon plus complète que n'importe quelle drogue dont il avait déjà tâté auparavant. Et probablement plus mortelle.

La seule chose que Tony avait trouvé qui pouvait s'apparenter à ça était le palladium. À ce stade, il était convaincu qu'il avait besoin des attentions de Loki pour vivre, mais cela le tuait. Eh bien, il avait trouvé un moyen de contourner le palladium; ne pouvait-il trouver un moyen de contourner Loki ?

Il devait penser logiquement à ce sujet. Il devait sûrement exister un homme non létal, ou une femme, prêts à lui faire du mal et à l'appeler "mon garçon" de manière obsessionnelle. Tony réfléchit et grimaça légèrement. Ok, donc il _s'agissait _spécifiquement de Loki. Pourquoi ? À cause du risque de mourir ?

Loki pouvait connaître ses faiblesses, mais Tony était aussi pleinement conscient des siennes. C'était Loki_, car_ c'était une chose stupide à faire. Parce que c'était un défi. Parce que...

"Monsieur, Loki est dans l'appartement."

Tony fit une pause, le fer à souder encore dans les mains. _Merde. Maintenant quoi ?_

"Que fait-il ?"

"Rien, semble-t-il, monsieur. Il arpente simplement la pièce."

Tony ne se pressa pas, prenant le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Son estomac faisait la culbute comme il gravissait les étages. Il s'était écoulé seulement deux jours depuis la dernière visite de Loki. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ou cela signifiait-il quelque chose ?

Il s'avéra que ce que cela signifiait, c'était que le dieu était excité. Tony était à peine sorti de l'ascenseur, ouvrant la bouche pour la première boutade de la soirée que Loki le saisissait par son col de veste et le tirait vers lui. "Non", aboya Loki. "Pas de mots, bouge. Maintenant !" Loki poussa Tony vers la chambre.

"Il y a quelqu'un de pre-"

Tony fut attrapé par le bras et littéralement traîné au lit. Loki déchira ses vêtements, le poussa et fut lui-même nu en quelques secondes. Tony essaya de s'asseoir, mais il devint rapidement évident que Loki avait déjà tout planifié. Loki se mit à genoux sur lui et se guida lui-même dans la bouche de Tony.

Pendant un moment, le Stark en Tony voulut s'opposer. Il voulait combattre ces manières musclées, la présomption de Loki que Tony allait faire ce que lui, Loki, voulait. Mais cette voix nouvelle dont Tony n'avait jamais réalisé la présence, que Loki semblait encourager, était désespérée de plaire. Tony regarda Loki pendant une seconde, puis ouvrit volontiers sa bouche pour sucer le dieu.

Il y eut un long gémissement guttural au-dessus de lui et son cœur bondit de plaisir pervers. On doit bien avoir le droit de se vanter de faire à un dieu une pipe mémorable, non ? Tony ne pouvait nier combien il était réjouissant d'être la cause des halètements et des gémissements de Loki. Sa langue joua avec les veines le long de la hampe, profitant de chaque centimètre qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Au-dessus de lui, Loki saisit fermement la tête de lit. Il tremblait violemment comme il luttait clairement pour garder le contrôle. Il pouvait simplement pilonner la bouche de Tony, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il laissait faire Tony.

Tony sentit ses yeux se fermer rêveusement comme cela devenait presque hypnotique. Chaque partie de lui était concentrée sur cette tâche seule et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. C'était libérateur de ne pas penser. Seulement pendant un petit moment. Le membre dur glissait dans et dehors et Tony ouvrit plus largement la bouche pour en accepter plus. Puis il tenta de pousser vers le bas, suçant durement. Tony ronronnait doucement de satisfaction et Loki rejeta la tête en arrière.

"Encore", grogna-t-il. Tony s'exécuta et Loki frissonna et gémit.

C'était le paradis, cela devait l'être. Tony ne pouvait se rappeler un moment où il avait apprécié quelque chose avec une telle passion franche et honnête. Bon, il avait aimé Pepper. Aimé être avec elle. Avait adoré avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, bien sûr. Mais il y avait toujours eu un doute persistant dans son esprit qu'il n'était pas...assez bien pour elle.

Oh putain non, il ne voulait pas dire dans la chambre. Tony était un dieu dans la chambre (et il était encore le dieu suprême dans cette chambre, en dépit de tout ce que son partenaire actuel pourrait croire). Mais Pepper était si...bonne. Honnête. Gentille. Saine. Tony ne l'était pas.

Loki non plus. Loki était mauvais, tordu et voulait probablement juste avoir autant de plaisir avec Tony qu'il le pouvait avant de le jeter hors de la tour. Encore une fois. Donc, Tony pouvait finalement et simplement ressentir sans arrière-pensée. Libre de s'abandonner et de céder parce que, à long terme, cela ne signifiait rien.

Comme Tony commençait à bouger la tête d'avant en arrière, le mouvement hypnotique lui vida une fois de plus la tête de toute pensée. Sa main se pencha et il commença à se caresser doucement. Il flottait dans une brume d'extase.

"Non", grogna Loki. Il retira violemment la main de Tony. Tony recula la tête pour se plaindre, mais fut immédiatement repoussé vers le dieu, dont les mains lui tirèrent durement les cheveux. Les menottes apparurent. _Où diable les avait-il cachées ?_ Et il lui attacha les mains derrière le dos. "Concentre-toi sur ton devoir."

_Devoir ? Personne n'a jamais mentionné ce "devoir" particulier devant moi auparavant. Je dois avoir loupé une réunion._

Tony n'aurait pas été capable de deviner combien de temps ils passèrent comme ça, Tony servant son dieu avec chaque fibre de son être et Loki permettant simplement que cela se produise. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela prit fin trop tôt à son goût. Loki saisit sa tête et commença à frapper à l'arrière de sa gorge. Tony avala cette fois sans qu'on lui demande. Cela semblait normal cette fois.

Loki retomba sur le lit et pendant un instant, juste un instant, eut l'air complètement en paix. Étant donné que Tony ne connaissait vraiment que le côté fou de ce type, l'apparence de tranquillité était bizarre.

"Eh bien, content que tu aies apprécié. Pour ma part, je voudrais bien un coup de main" dit Tony, agenouillé sur la cuisse du dieu pour attirer son attention.

"Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?"

"Pas que je me souvienne. Non, attends, ça c'est la réponse à "Te souviens-tu ?" Attends. D'accord, redemande-le moi."

"Il y a un bâillon dans le sac", dit Loki, ouvrant ses perçants yeux verts. "Si tu te sens particulièrement bavard."

Tony décida qu'un bâillon était probablement un peu trop pour lui. "Ça ira, merci."

Loki le considéra longtemps, se penchant sur le côté. Il tendit la main et passa un doigt sur la queue tendue de Tony. Tony frissonna, en gardant les yeux sur Loki. Loki sourit et tira dangereusement Tony vers lui, la tête maintenant au pied du lit. Il roula sur lui en l'embrassant profondément. Son pelvis contre Tony.

Tony laissa échapper un gémissement pleurnichard en ressentant le frottement. "Putain", grogna-t-il.

"Il semble clair, mon garçon, que corriger ton grossier langage doive être notre préoccupation immédiate."

Tony ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. "Eh bien, mince alors, Loki, je suis terriblement désolé." La gifle qu'il reçut en réponse envoya sa tête en arrière avec force.

"Maintenant, ne sois plus insolent", souffla Loki contre le cou de Tony. C'était peut-être une commotion cérébrale ou l'ivresse (mais Tony ne se rappelait pas avoir beaucoup bu aujourd'hui) mais le souffle de Loki sur sa peau était tellement merveilleux, chaud et doux. Les mains en-dessous de lui défirent ses menottes.

Ils firent tous deux une pause, chacun se recueillant. Tony se pencha et posa les lèvres le long de l'os de l'épaule de Loki. Il frissonna en réponse, Tony sourit et poussa plus loin son avantage. Il laissa des suçons humides tout le long de l'épaule de Loki, de son cou, sur la ligne de sa forte mâchoire, prenant finalement sa bouche avec une urgence de plus en plus désespérée.

Loki semblait se contenter de laisser Tony prendre les rênes pour le moment, mais il était toujours sur le dessus et il tenait toujours Tony dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce mais dominatrice. Tony commença soudainement à se sentir de nouveau fort. Finie la boue dans laquelle il avait sombré ces derniers mois. Loki ne le repoussait pas, ne le forçait plus maintenant, et il n'allait certainement pas le rejeter. La lumière bleue qui brillait entre eux mettait en évidence tous les muscles du corps de son partenaire.

Tony passa une main entre les bras puissants de Loki, et caressa délicatement le visage du dieu. C'était en quelque sorte un acte plus intime que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant. "Ce n'est pas encore la chose la plus folle que j'aie faite", murmura Tony.

"Vraiment ? Je suis vexé", dit Loki avec un sourire en coin.

"Probablement dans le top dix."

"Eh bien, cela doit s'arrêter. Tu es à moi maintenant et je n'aime pas du tout que mes affaires soient abimées."

Tony se redressa et saisit les cheveux noirs de Loki. Il colla sa bouche contre celle de Loki. "Je ne t'appartiens pas à toi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre", grogna-t-il.

"Oh mon précieux garçon, je ne m'attends pas à te voir céder immédiatement. Et gâcher le jeu ? Non, mais tu vas apprendre. Nous avons un très, très long temps devant nous."

Tony ne l'aurait pas admis, pas même en mille ans, mais chaque mot que disait Loki le faisait fondre complètement. Les mots coulaient de cette bouche comme du miel...ou comme du poison. Tony commençait à l'entendre dans ses rêves.

"Langue d'argent", ricana Tony.

Loki sourit de plaisir. "En effet. Et si tu es sage, un jour je te le montrerai peut-être."

"Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?" Cela valut à Tony une claque, mais il s'en fichait. L'image de Loki prenant la queue de Tony dans sa bouche était trop tentante.

Loki saisit l'érection de Tony dans sa main et regarda le playboy se tortiller avec des signes de satisfaction évidents. "Ma main reste où elle est. C'est à toi de faire le travail si tu veux arriver à l'orgasme", dit fermement Loki.

"Foutu allumeur", murmura Tony tranquillement en commençant à pousser ses hanches et en saisissant l'épaule de Loki pour plus de soutien.

Sa bite glissant dans et hors de la poigne de Loki lui procurait une sensation exaltante. Tony ne pouvait pas croire que la sensation était à ce point incroyable. "Oh...ouiiiii" fit-il dans un souffle. C'était inexplicablement bon. C'était merveilleux. "Oh, mon Dieu, oui."

L'autre bras de Tony attira vers la sienne la bouche de Loki. Leurs langues dansèrent, celle de Loki paresseusement, celle de Tony avec une sombre luxure tournant à la férocité. Comme la poigne se resserrait davantage autour de lui, cela obligea les hanches Tony à bouger plus fort et Tony dût interrompre son baiser, jetant la tête en arrière et s'étranglant, "Oh mon dieu, Loki !"

Une bouche chaude vint soudainement lécher son cou maintenant exposé. "C'est bon, mon garçon", dit doucement Loki, son souffle contre l'oreille de Tony. "Tu peux jouir quand tu en éprouves le besoin."

Tony regarda son visage alors qu'il haletait et miaulait et vit...il y avait de la tendresse. D'accord, donc le dieu le fixait comme si Tony était juste un animal savant et que Loki appréciait le spectacle, mais au moins Tony était son animal savant.

Loki se pencha en avant et captura la bouche de Tony, poussant sa tête vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contre les oreillers. Les hanches de Tony remuaient encore violemment, mais sa bouche était maintenant complètement prise. Les lèvres du dieu restèrent scellées sur les siennes et ne les lâchèrent pas, même après que Tony ait crié sa délivrance.

Quand Tony fut enfin apaisé, Loki soupira profondément et se releva. "Notre temps est toujours trop bref", murmura-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Tony d'une voix sourde, ce qui prouvait que, même dans un état d'épuisement total, il était encore un vulgaire salopard. "Tu n'es pas très endurant."

"Tais-toi, mon garçon." Loki remonta la couverture sur Tony et déposa un baiser rapide sur son front. Tony essaya de parler à nouveau, peut-être une autre remarque sarcastique, ou un plaidoyer pour que Loki reste, il n'était pas sûr, mais Loki avait déjà disparu.

Peut-être pour la première fois depuis l'attaque Chitauri, Tony s'endormit rapidement et ne rêva pas de mourir dans l'espace noir et sans fin.


	5. Brûlé

**A / N : mes chapitres semblent osciller sauvagement entre très long et plutôt court. C'est tout pour celui-ci, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Au moment où je suis arrivée à la fin, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.**

Il devenait de moins en moins surprenant d'arriver dans sa suite au dernier étage de la tour Stark et d'y trouver Loki. Tony le prenait presque comme une évidence. Aujourd'hui, le dieu était assis sur le canapé, appréciant apparemment le coucher du soleil. Comme Tony jetait sa veste sur une chaise, le dieu se leva.

Tony leva les mains. "Hou là, cow-boy. Je suis allé à la salle de gym. Je vais prendre une douche."

"Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi."

"Ça a l'air amusant. Après la douche."

Tony se dirigea vers la chambre et ferma la porte. Il attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Il soupira. _Trop facile._ Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il gagne ce match. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine de se battre puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de gagner.

Mais il ne serait pas Tony s'il n'essayait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sous le jet chaud de la douche. Et, bien sûr...

"Il est _vraiment_ impoli de faire irruption dans la douche d'un mec", murmura Tony, essayant de paraître plus en colère qu'il ne l'était. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. "Es-tu nu ? Comble de mauvaises manières."

"Calme-toi mon garçon et laisse-moi faire. Tu sais que je vais te faire sentir si...utilisé. Et c'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?" Ses mains couraient sur son corps de façon possessive.

Tony eut des picotements, ses sens dansant de joie. "Sors de ma douche."

"Continue comme ça, mon garçon, et je le ferai."

Tony lui jeta un regard noir, mais ferma la bouche. Ca avait été une longue journée et Tony...Tony voulait juste _se sentir_ bien. Était-ce si terrible ? Oui, Loki était un être maléfique et dérangé à propos duquel son équipe avait des réunions quasi hebdomadaires. Mais Tony n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas avoir.

Et Loki pas davantage. Qu'est-ce qui se passait lorsque deux salopards égoïstes, égocentriques, décidaient que ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était l'autre ? Certes, c'était comme si deux pôles négatifs d'un aimant essayaient de s'attirer.

_Par ailleurs, il le fera même si tu dis non._

C'était une pensée qui méritait d'être prise en considération. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait effectivement le choix.

La langue de Loki explorait chaque centimètre carré du cou de Tony qui pencha la tête en avant pour permettre à l'homme un meilleur accès.

"Je ne veux pas avoir à jouer tout le temps le rôle du..._bon garçon_", avertit Tony.

"Pénible", lui Loki souffla à l'oreille.

"Sérieusement ? N'iras-tu jamais dans mon sens ?"

"Quand tu auras appris que "le sens" est celui qui te conduit à faire ce que je te dis."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, mais se détendit dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose de si paisible dans la douche, l'eau coulant sur eux, les réchauffant, leurs peaux humides glissant l'une sur l'autre. Pendant un moment, Loki sembla se contenter de juste tenir Tony, les lèvres dansant sur la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Tony était à moitié endormi quand il vit Loki tendre la main et augmenter la température de la douche. C'était juste du mauvais côté de "trop chaud". Tony siffla et essaya de se dégager, mais Loki le retint.

"Tu essaies de me brûler ?" cingla Tony. Il fallait faire attention à la façon dont il se tenait - l'eau trop chaude frappait des zones très sensibles.

"Crois-moi, mon garçon chéri, tu vas bientôt supplier pour avoir de la chaleur", dit Loki, le ton dangereux de retour.

"Qu'est-ce- oh, putain de merde", glapit Tony. Où diable Loki avait-il trouvé de la glace ? Devant, il était brûlant, mais son dos était glacial. Ses dents claquaient de froid tandis que la peau délicate frappée par l'eau chaude brûlait. C'était une sensation étrange.

Loki tira rapidement ses bras vers le haut et à l'extérieur, les lui attachant au rail de la douche. Tony pouvait se déplacer vers la chaleur brûlante ou de nouveau dans le froid glacial. C'est alors qu'il vit le bras bleu...

"Loki..." souffla Tony, en essayant de se retourner, mais une main glacée força sa tête à revenir vers l'avant.

"Non, tu ne le feras pas" dit Loki sur un ton d'avertissement. Un bandeau fut passé sur ses yeux et un bâillon poussé entre ses lèvres et serré.

"N-agh," résista Tony. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer à explorer le monde des baillons, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait jamais vraiment eu son mot à dire dans ce domaine.

"À l'aise ?" demanda Loki d'un ton moqueur.

Tony émit des plaintes, le son étouffé et déformé autour de la balle de caoutchouc dans sa bouche. Il se sentait encore plus vulnérable qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Steve Rogers avait un bouclier. Le seul bouclier de Tony était son esprit.

Loki se recula un instant, examinant son oeuvre. Estimant que c'était plus agréable, il se retourna contre Tony et nota avec plaisir le tressaillement qui échappait à son garçon. "Maintenant...jouons."

Tony allait devenir fou dans cette douche, il en était sûr. Il était brûlé et gelé à mort et son corps criait traîtreusement pour obtenir plus. Le froid dominait son dos. La chaleur, le devant. Loki enveloppait sa main froide autour de sa queue et le caressait pendant quelque temps, l'amenant malicieusement près avant de s'arrêter. Les sensations étaient à la fois angoissantes et étonnantes. Tony se débattit dans ses liens pour s'échapper, essaya de tomber à genoux loin des mains ou de rejeter ses hanches au loin.

Quand sa résistance devenait trop violente, Loki lui poussait un doigt glacé dans les fesses et Tony criait. Finalement, il apprit à rester calme et à prendre ce que Loki lui donnait. Son corps tremblait violemment et pas seulement à cause du froid, mais aussi sous la pression de devoir rester immobile et d'accepter son impuissance. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

C'était peut-être la perte de sa voix, ou l'aveuglement, mais son habituelle insolence tomba ce jour-là et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Pas des larmes de tristesse ou de douleur...

"Est-ce que mon garçon apprécie ?" demanda Loki.

Tony hocha la tête violemment, sa poitrine déchirée par les sanglots.

"Est-ce que mon garçon a besoin d'arrêter ?"

Tony secoua la tête. _Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît non. Ne T'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas ou je vais tomber en morceaux._

Des lèvres gelées se pressèrent contre le cou chaud de Tony et il gémit et se pencha vers elles. "Mon beau garçon. J'aimerais que tu éjacules, fort, tandis que je te baise sous cette forme. Penses-tu que tu y arriveras ? Ça va être très, très froid. Et l'eau sur tes mamelons et ta queue va être très, très chaude. "

_Oh mon dieu, appelle-moi mon garçon à nouveau et je pense que je vais venir. Dis-moi combien je suis beau et combien tu me veux et je viendrai. Sers-toi de moi s'il te plaît Loki. Je viendrai pour toi, je le ferai. Ne me quitte juste jamais._

Tony gémit dans son bâillon. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux de le porter ou non. Les mots que criaient son âme étaient si dépravés, tellement, tellement pas comme Tony Stark que, s'il les avait dit à haute voix, maintenant, à cet homme...il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu se le pardonner. Parce que chaque syllabe était vraie.

_S'il te plaît, Loki mon dieu, je veux être tien et abusé._

"Peu importe ce que tu veux. Le comprends-tu, mon garçon ? Je vais te prendre, maintenant. Et tu resteras tranquille pendant que je le ferai."

_Probablement pas. Je vais me débattre et crier et probablement m'évanouir._

Une longue queue glacée fut poussée entre son cul et le pénétra sans préliminaires. Tony hurla, jeta son corps en avant, rencontrant la chaleur brûlante et se jetant à nouveau.

_Le retors, perfide salopard._

Il y avait longtemps que Tony ne pouvait plus supporter aucun état. Il forçait son corps dans la chaleur brûlante, désespéré de fuir le froid, mais ne pouvant pas supporter la douleur de l'eau qui le frappait, il jetait son corps en arrière, avant de se rappeler quelques secondes plus tard que le froid glacial était peut-être plus douloureux. Et, surpassant toute cette douleur, il y avait la sensation d'une bite glacée s'activant dans et hors de lui et les vagues rires approbateurs de son dieu.

Le froid était si froid, mais la chaleur naturelle du sexe le remplissait, l'amenant à bouger malgré les températures extrêmes. Tony fit le travail pour Loki et le dieu laissa simplement son petit mortel danser dans une merveilleuse agonie.

Le désir l'emportait sur l'intelligence, la douleur luttait contre le plaisir et Tony savait que peu importe ce qui arriverait, ici et maintenant, il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

"C'est ça mon garçon. Accepte le fait que tout ce que tu es, c'est un jouet, _mon jouet_ et tu apprendras à ressentir tant de plaisir à être possédé."

Tony hocha la tête, faisant aller son corps de haut en bas sur la bite dure. La douleur ajoutait à l'expérience, mais se transformait lentement en plaisir. La douleur n'était plus de douleur, c'était...de la domination.

"Un peu plus vite, mon garçon."

Tony obéit sans réfléchir. Il soufflait difficilement par le nez, ses hanches et son dos douloureux, comme il luttait pour garder le rythme que Loki exigeait de lui. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, les gémissements et les grognements étaient incessants. Il était tellement, tellement heureux d'être désiré, finalement.

_Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui..._

Loki attrapa soudainement ses hanches et commença à le pénétrer durement. "Nous jouirons en même temps, mon garçon", siffla Loki. Une main froide descendit et commença à branler Tony.

Toute pensée intelligente avait disparu. Plus de blagues ou de remarques sarcastiques, plus de méditation sur ce que devenait de sa vie. Il n'y avait plus qu'un cri pénétrant dans sa tête. Loki devait le laisser venir maintenant, ou il allait mourir. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de rien avant.

Une main lui retira le bâillon-boule et une complainte, que Tony n'aurait jamais reconnue comme la sienne, remplit le petit espace de la douche. Une main glacée enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière contre sa poitrine gelée.

"Jouis maintenant mon garçon" siffla Loki à son oreille. "J'ai dit, maintenant !"

Comme Tony atteignait l'orgasme, il sentit la glace se répandre profondément en lui, l'anéantissant, le faisant se sentir plus chaud et plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Loki soupira bruyamment, il tendit la main pour fermer l'eau. Le froid derrière Tony avait disparu. Loki sortit du cul merveilleusement endolori de Tony et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. "Nous devons le refaire, mon garçon."

"Oui...s'il te plaît..." gémit Tony.

**A / N : Ces scènes de sexe, aussi plaisantes soient-elles, ne peuvent pas durer. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui attendent l'intrigue, cela commence dans le prochain chapitre ! Pour ceux d'entre vous qui espèrent plus de sexe, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ! Il y a un équilibre à trouver et c'est l'objectif.**

**Un mot d'avertissement, ma connaissance de l'univers Marvel est limitée. Ainsi, puisque que je ne possède aucun des personnages (allez vous faire voir, Marvel et Joss Whedon !), il va y avoir une bonne part de mon histoire qui ne sera probablement pas dans le canon.**


	6. À genoux

Comment se passaient ses mercredis matins avant les Avengers ? Tony essayait de se le rappeler en esquivant un bloc de maçonnerie. Le problème avec beaucoup de ses souvenirs - Tony tira une roquette rapidement, visant un soldat qui braquait une sorte de lance-grenades sur lui - c'est qu'ils étaient rendus flous par la boisson. Mais il serait probablement dans le laboratoire, à construire quelque chose. Peut-être à repenser cette thermo-value qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner.

Maintenant, il volait autour de Shanghai pour aider à arrêter une bande d'apparents mercenaires qui semblaient avoir des armes plus puissantes qu'ils ne le devraient. Et Tony connaissait cet armement. Ce n'était pas un missile tout-venant qui volait vers lui. Il avait été modifié. Tony s'envola aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et le missile suivit.

"Monsieur, il semble nous suivre", déclara Jarvis.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Tony en zigzaguant à travers les rues scintillantes de Shanghai.

Autour de lui, la ville était en plein chaos, mais ici et là, il pouvait voir ses coéquipiers diriger les citoyens loin du danger, et contenir la vague d'avancement des mercenaires vêtus de noir, qui devait presque certainement avoir un nom comme la Main Noire, la Forêt-Noire ou le Gang des Mauvais Garçons de Tante Hillary, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

"Déploie les contre-mesures", commanda Tony.

Soient de petits tubes émettant de la chaleur, une fréquence radio et tout ce qui pourrait amener le petit con à cesser de pister l'armure de Tony alors qu'il faisait un violent écart pour s'éloigner de sa trajectoire.

Le missile vola directement à travers elles.

"Les contre-mesures se sont révélées inefficaces", estima Jarvis.

Tony soupira. "Jarvis, n'avons-nous pas eu récemment une petite conversation à propos de l'inutilité de raconter ce qui est évident ?"

"Je pensais que c'était intéressant de le souligner, monsieur" répondit Jarvis.

Tony vit un bloc de maçonnerie semblant voler dans les airs de son propre gré. Il atterrit sur un camion utilisé par l'ennemi, aplatissant toute chose ou toute personne à l'intérieur. Tony se dirigea vers la zone d'où les gravats semblaient avoir été lancés et ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'Autre Homme s'amusant comme un petit fou.

"Hulk, un peu d'aide ?" cria Tony comme il passait en trombe.

Hulk se retourna, saisit le missile en l'air et le jeta vers un groupe de mercenaires. Tony sourit en voyant l'explosion et retourna au combat. Il grimpa à travers les gratte-ciel, glissant au-delà des forêts de verre à une bonne vitesse, même si on ne veut jamais aller trop vite quand on vole si bas.

"Tony, c'est Loki !"

La phrase le fit presque tomber du ciel. "Quoi ?"

"Au sommet de la tour Jin Mao, Loki", répéta Natasha. "Vas-y !"

Tony opéra un rapide demi-tour et suivit le plan que Jarvis venait juste de remonter. Il déglutit, "Qu'est-ce que Reindeer Games fait là ?"

"Une réunion familiale avec Thor"; déclara avec ironie Oeil-de-faucon. "Et Thor l'a envoyé dans les cordes. Tout juste."

Tony les repéra finalement, un tourbillon de rouge, d'or et de vert. Barton avait raison, Thor maintenait tout juste Loki. Seulement un peu. Mais l'illusionniste ripostait durement.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre sur le toit des immeubles ? Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris quoi que ce soit ?" appela Tony. Il leva ses gantelets, visant Loki et... hésita. Pendant une seconde. Deux secondes. Peut-être trois. Puis il secoua la tête et tira.

Les roquettes jaillirent et frappèrent Loki, alors qu'un coup du sceptre de Loki jetait Thor au sol. Mjolnir vola hors de sa main vers le côté du bâtiment.

"Attention, Mjolnir en descente rapide !" cria Tony vers le sol. Il connaissait le marteau et savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mieux valait avertir quiconque se trouvait en bas, à moins de vouloir se transformer en clou humain.

Loki vacilla et leva les yeux. Ce fut un coup porté à la fierté de Tony de voir que Loki semblait à peine égratigné.

Il leva les yeux et sourit. "L'homme de fer. Si heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous."

"Laissez tomber le bâton lumineux, Reindeer Games" dit Tony, le visant à nouveau.

Une lueur bleue s'envola vers Tony. Il l'évita difficilement. Le second ne le manqua pas. Les propulseurs de Tony se coupèrent et il tomba presque du ciel. À mi-chemin du sol, Tony repéra Mjolnir volant au-dessus de lui comme Jarvis redémarrait ses systèmes juste à temps.

"Jarvis, toi et moi venons d'être battus par un marteau", grogna Tony avant de voler directement sur Loki. Thor, Mjolnir en main une fois de plus, visait la tête de Loki.

Soudain, il y eut des douzaines de salauds souriant d'un air suffisant. Génial. Comme si on n'avait déjà pas assez de mal avec un.

Tony continua sa route, mais vola tout droit à travers la silhouette.

"Merde", aboya-t-il quand un mur de verre fut en vue. Le Shanghai World Financial Center. "Euh, on monte. On monte maintenant" dit Tony, la voix légèrement fêlée par la crainte.

Une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'entre en collision avec le bâtiment, son armure finalement retrouva l'énergie dont elle avait besoin pour permettre à Tony de remonter rapidement. Comme il montait en flèche dans le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse, il ajouta : "C'était beaucoup trop lent. Nous allons devoir résoudre ce problème."

"Cela a été ajouté sur votre liste de choses à faire, monsieur" fit la voix traînante de Jarvis.

"Cela a été vite ajouté."

"Oui, monsieur. Rappelez-vous, je suis là aussi."

Tony rit doucement. Il se tourna paresseusement en plein air, descendant encore en piqué. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que la bataille était terminée. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars ?"

La voix de Steve retentit dans son système de communication : "Eh bien, tu es parti en combattre un, Thor est parti et Barton a réussi à dévier un tir."

"Et ?"

"Plus de contact. Il a disparu."

"L'insaisissable salopard," dit lamentablement Oeil-de-faucon. Tony le repéra sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin.

"Les mercenaires sur le terrain sont en recul", signala Natasha.

"Tout va bien du côté est, Natasha" répondit Steve. "Mais ce serait bien d'avoir un coup de main, nous avons beaucoup de civils paniqués là-bas."

"Tu veux dire que Hulk ne suffit pas à les rassurer ?" dit Natasha avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix.

"Hé, tu veux un ascenseur pour descendre, Legolas, ou tu vas refaire cette super tyrolienne ?" appela Tony.

Barton accepta et Tony attrapa son bras en passant. Thor rappelait son marteau et visait. Une fois de plus, lui et son stupide marteau dépassèrent Tony et atterrirent devant lui.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire ça ?" demanda oeil-de-faucon avec un sourire comme Tony s'apprêtait à le déposer.

"Veux-tu que je te lâche ?" répondit-il sèchement.

Tony avait construit l'armure la plus cool du monde, et un balourd en costume de Viking avec un gros marteau l'avait surpassé.

_Retour au lycée_.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sur le terrain, Hulk écartant du pied les décombres (vous savez, _les décombres_ , comme les camions de pompiers et les lampadaires), Steve résuma. "D'accord. Alors, il apparaît de nulle part, avec une armée de mercenaires, vient dans cette ville, nous ne savons pas pourquoi, s'attaque à des objectifs apparemment aléatoires et à des civils, puis disparaît sans avoir rien retiré de tout ceci."

Il se tut. Tony releva sa visière et applaudit lentement. "Formidable. Cela explique tout."

Steve s'adressa à lui avec véhémence. "Eh bien, trouve une explication !"

"Oh non, je ne pourrais rien ajouter à un tel chef-d'œuvre."

"Les gars, ça ne sert à rien", déclara Natasha, se mettant entre les deux. "C'était tellement vain que tout ce que cela a réussi à faire, c'est de nous réunir tous ici."

"Il nous distrait", déclara Barton.

"De quoi ?" demanda Thor. De tous, il était celui qui avait l'air le plus meurtri, à la fois dans son corps et dans sa fierté. Tony se sentait presque désolé pour lui.

_Si ce n'est que ton dément de frère, que tu nous avais assuré être enfermé pour toujours, semble maintenant avoir l'intention de monter d' inopportuns plans-cul. Et je ne suis pas prêt à te dire de garder tes stupides sentiments pour toi et comme je ne sais pas encore si je veux que ça s'arrête..._

Tony se secoua et retourna à la réalité. "Quoi ?"

"Tony, nous sommes tous épuisés", dit Natasha , presque gentiment sur un ton monocorde. C'était presque comme si elle avait passé sa vie à parler à un animal dangereux. Tony se demanda si elle parlait à Barton comme ça dans leur chambre à coucher. "Barton et moi retournons au QG et nous allons voir ce qui a explosé. Si nous obtenons quelque chose, nous appellerons. Rentrez et détendez-vous un peu."

_Se détendre ? Vraiment ?_

Tony volait dans le ciel vers la tour Stark. Il était difficile de se détendre quand on vient de tirer une charge de munitions à un dieu et même pas réussi à l'égratigner, et encore moins à le tuer. Un dieu, d'ailleurs, qui était enclin à prendre sa revanche d'une façon plus personnelle qu'en le visant avec un sceptre.

Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui se passerait s'ils se rencontraient dans le monde réel. Et Loki l'avait attaqué !

Tony leva les yeux. Il était là, essayant de penser à des excuses comme s'il était convoqué dans le bureau du principal. Il était Tony Stark, dans l'armure, Tony Stark l'Iron Man et il n'avait pas besoin d'une excuse pour attaquer Reindeer Games !

Et de quoi parlait-il, le "monde réel" comme si le temps passé avec Loki était une sorte de rêve.

_Cela me prend la tête._

L'anxiété ne l'aida pas quand il débarqua sur la plate-forme, laissant les bras mécaniques retirer l'armure pièce par pièce, il vit Loki debout dans son appartement. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans ce moment-là. Voilà Tony Stark, marchant vers Loki sans hésiter, lentement dépouillé de tout ce qui faisait de lui un héros jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit réduit à être seulement _le garçon_.

_Quelqu'un devrait écrire une chanson._

Quand il arriva finalement à l'intérieur, Loki était devant le frigo, jetant un regard sceptique sur le contenu.

"D'une certaine façon, je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses manger", dit Tony pensivement.

"Pensais-tu que je tirais simplement ma subsistance du soleil ?"

Tony se sentit un peu soulagé. Seulement un peu. En général, quand Loki décourageait toute tentative de discussion, il était temps de s'inquiéter. Mais de temps en temps, même le dieu aimait plaisanter. "Ou peut-être que tu - tu as vu V ? La série de 1983, pas la nouvelle, elle était à chier. Ces gars et ces femmes avec les rats ? J'adorais ça."

"Je ne suis pas familier avec ça."

"Oh c'est génial. Nous allons la louer, la regarder en pyjamas et parler de nos sentiments."

Loki sourit de ses parfaites dents blanches."Peut-être pas."

"Peut-être pas. Mais la bataille de polochons est un must." Tony s'arrêta comme le silence s'installait. Mais le silence et Tony n'étaient pas de grands amis. "Eh bien. C'était maladroit."

Loki pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

"Toi. Moi...essayant de nous tuer mutuellement."

"Te tuer ? Mourir de plaisir, je présume. Je t'assure, Tony; Je te traite avec une douceur surprenante. C'en est même inquiétant. Crois-moi, tu le sauras quand je choisirai d'être rude avec toi." Loki soupira. "Si tu parles de la bataille..."

"Peut-on parler d'une bataille ? Cela n'a pas vraiment duré assez longtemps pour être une bataille. Peut-être une escarmouche. Que dirais-tu d'une prise de bec ?"

"Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour l'icône, ou pour l'industriel. Juste toi, mon garçon."

La réponse de Tony mourut dans sa gorge. C'était donc ce que cela faisait d'être regardé comme...Tony avait couru les bars et joué ce jeu pendant des années avant Pepper et il avait regardé tant de femmes comme ça. Très peu de fois dans sa vie il avait lui-même été regardé de manière _si prédatrice_.

"Tu es vraiment convaincu d'être un séduisant salopard, n'est-ce pas ? ", demanda Tony, essayant de paraître offensé.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il avançait lentement comme un chat. C'était ce qu'il était. Il avait attrapé Tony, l'avait retenu, avait joué avec lui, puis l'avait libéré, sachant tous les deux que Loki le reprendrait quand il le voudrait. Il n'y avait nulle part où Tony pouvait aller.

_Tu as une relation sexuelle presque continue avec un dieu. Où diable voudrais-tu aller, Tony ?_

"Ton frère a porté un bon coup là, j'ai remarqué," dit Tony.

Le visage de Loki qui était auparavant plein d'une faim dévorante, vacilla tout à coup. "Il n'est pas mon frère. Tu ferais bien de te le rappeler."

"Ouais, bien sûr. Parce qu'il est si brillant, accommodant et héroïque. Tu vois, sans vouloir parler comme une fille ni rien. Fondamentalement très bien élevé. Fils d'un roi et tout

"Comme moi."

"Mais ne viens-tu juste pas de dire-"

"Ne me pousse pas, mon garçon."

Pourquoi le poussait-il, se demanda Tony ? Pourquoi voulait-il le mettre en colère ? Tony leva les yeux intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il sauté dans la voiture sur le circuit de Monaco ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort mille fois ?

"Tu connais un gars qui s'appelle Freud ? Il avait une théorie selon laquelle tous les hommes veulent tuer leur père et épouser leur mère. Maintenant, je ne dis pas-"

Le corps de Tony fut projeté contre le mur. L'avant-bras de Loki était pressé contre la gorge de Tony et déjà la tête lui tournait. "Es-tu tellement désespéré de souffrir, mon garçon ? Que tu oserais me pousser à bout ?"

Loki le jeta à travers la pièce (ce qui devenait vraiment lassant, de l'avis de Tony). Le dos de Tony frappa la porte de la chambre et il tomba dans la pièce.

"Bien visé", murmura-t-il. Il réussit à se relever avant que Loki soit de nouveau sur lui.

"Non," dit Loki. "Je te préfère à genoux."

Ce fut un moment embarrassant pour Tony. Il regarda Loki comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Tony traversa la pièce rapidement et tomba à genoux. C'était automatique mais pas encore une routine. Avant que toute pensée consciente ne l'ait rattrapé, le membre de Loki fut glissé dans sa bouche et Tony entama un mouvement de va-et-vient avec un vertigineux abandon.

Un bandeau fut passé sur ses yeux. Il y eut une pause et Loki dit : "Je voulais te passer les menottes... mais peut-être...si tu te sens prêt à obéir sans poser de questions ce soir, je pourrais être encouragé à te laisser les mains libres."

Tony fredonnait et le dieu frémissait violemment, sa bite se contractant dans la bouche de Tony. Tony se sentit sourire autour du long membre.

"Désobéis une seule fois, et tu seras entravé." Loki se retira et mit Tony debout. "Les mains sur la tête."

Les mains sur la tête ? Tout ce que l'homme disait visait à le faire se sentir encore comme un enfant. Impuissant et vulnérable comme un enfant.

_Enfoiré._

Il resta ainsi pendant un certain temps. Plus longue était l'attente et plus -ils le savaient tous les deux- Tony était susceptible de désobéir. Et c'était un nouveau défi, supposa Tony. Peut-être que son sens du défi devenait déformé, mais plus il savait que Loki _espérait_ qu'il désobéirait, plus Tony _voulait_ le désarçonner.

Amener le concept d'irascibilité à un niveau inédit.

Loki eut un petit rire. "Tu as gagné, mon garçon. Face vers le lit, les bras sur le côté."

_J'ai gagné !_ Attends, était-ce une bonne chose ?

Tony progressa soigneusement à tâtons, le bandeau occultant tout à un tel degré, bien que fait d'une étoffe fine, qu'il soupçonnait celui-ci de venir d'Asgard - un peuple qui avait maîtrisé le voyage entre les univers, mais qui n'avait pas d'ordinateur. Pas même un Amstrad.

Une fois que Tony fut dans la position souhaitée, il sentit une main sur sa jambe, lui indiquant de rester immobile. Ses hanches furent tirées vers le haut avec une force troublante et un oreiller fut glissé sous ses jambes. Ce n'était pas l'un des oreillers du lit, mais un coussin en tissu venant du canapé du salon. Il se frotta d'une manière engageante contre la queue de Tony et il inspira avec un frisson.

Il y eut une longue pause, puis ce qui semblait être une sorte de fouet frappa son dos. Tony siffla entre ses dents, mais ne dit rien.

"C'est ça, Tony. Accepte ce que je te donne. Sois un bon garçon et la récompense suivra."

Le fouet s'abattit encore et Tony dût cette fois réprimer un cri. Cela empirait. Chaque coup enflammait les tissus de son dos, qui commençait à s'opposer violemment à la raclée. Et, comment diable était-ce possible pour lui, Tony Stark ? Il pouvait se sentir de plus en plus dur, plus les coups pleuvaient.

Bien trop tôt, ses hanches remuèrent, se tortillèrent, poussant vers l'oreiller en-dessous de lui. Le tissu se frottait contre toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de sa queue et ses yeux louchaient peu importe combien il tentait d'ignorer les sensations.

"Je t'ai dit de bouger ?" dit Loki avec colère.

"Non", murmura Tony, un peu honteux.

"Non, quoi ?"

"Non, mon dieu."

"Alors, tu seras puni. Tu ne seras pas autorisé à jouir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Est-ce bien compris ?"

_Il n'existe aucun moyen à Midgard, Asgard ou Oz que je puisse être en mesure de tenir le coup._

"Oui, mon dieu."

Les frappes de Loki reprirent et Tony gémissait maintenant à chaque coup. Ses hanches s'étaient écrasées à nouveau mais cette fois Loki ne fit pas d'observation à part les occasionnelles remarques réprobatrices sur le fait que les mouvements de Tony le conduisaient à frapper à côté.

Loki allait le laisser venir. Loki allait le laisser jouir avant de concevoir quelque chose de pire. Tony se força à rester immobile, mais c'était trop. Comme les coups de Loki atteignaient un nouveau degré, le self-control de Tony céda finalement et il hurla et se tortilla contre l'oreiller, éjaculant sans fin.

La scène s'arrêta finalement et les deux furent laissés haletants et un peu hébétés. Loki semblait avoir aimé regarder autant que Tony avait aimé ressentir. L'homme fut tout d'un coup sur le dos de Tony, les genoux appuyant sur ses bras le maintenant encore. Une main tira la tête de Tony par les cheveux.

"Je t'ai donné une instruction, mon garçon, à laquelle tu as volontairement désobéi."

"Ouais, et tu voulais que je le fasse." fit Tony d'un ton cassant.

Loki pressa ses doigts sur une ecchymose nouvellement formée sur son épaule et Tony se mordit les lèvres pour réduire au silence tous les sons. "Si j'avais voulu que tu jouisses, mon garçon, je te l'aurais demandé."

"Va te faire foutre."

"Tu vas maintenant être entravé."

"Quelle surprise."


	7. Capturé

Loki s'assit sur le dos de Tony, le tenant toujours et fit un geste de la main. Des chaînes surgirent de nulle part, serpentant de leur propre volonté sur le lit. Des menottes s'ouvrirent comme des bouches et emprisonnèrent ses poignets. Il les sentait sur ses chevilles également. Il était attaché au lit bras et jambes écartés.

"Beaucoup mieux", soupira Loki, caressant la tête de Tony.

"Ah ouais. Brillant", cracha Tony . Son dos était encore douloureux après les coups et avoir Loki perché sur lui était insoutenable.

"Maintenant que j'ai capturé mon petit garçon, quelles terribles choses puis-je lui faire ?"

"Tu pourrais-"

"Je n'étais pas à la recherche de suggestions, mon garçon. J'exposais les choses."

Loki se décala et Tony gémit comme une bite était poussée en lui. Ses hanches étaient encore surélevées sur l'oreiller et Loki glissa en lui comme si l'univers les avait conçues dès le début pour s'emboîter si merveilleusement. Tony entendit le gargouillis rauque dans sa gorge quand Loki s'immobilisa, ses couilles appuyant contre Tony.

"Tu es si incroyable", murmura Tony. "Je pense que je suis dur à nouveau. Baise-moi comme tu l'as fait sous la douche."

"Le point important dans la douche était que l'eau chaude maintenait la température de ton corps. Et je me suis retenu. Sinon, je t'aurais tué. Même les Asgardiens brûlent au contact de la peau jotun."

Tony fronça les sourcils, déplaçant son corps avec soin et gémissant comme la queue de Loki pénétrait inexplicablement plus profond. "Eh bien, je n'ai pas brûlé."

Tony entendit un rire amer derrière lui. "Je ne suis que l'avorton de mon peuple. C'est pourquoi j'ai été laissé pour mort."

"Laissé pour mort ?"

"Tais-toi mon garçon. De telles pensées sont inutiles, hors de propos et ne favorisent pas un orgasme. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je te veux."

"Tu m'as".

"Je veux tout de toi."

Loki caressa les cheveux de Tony, leva son bassin légèrement et replongea violemment dans le mortel sous lui. Tony cria. Il ressentait plus de douleur que de plaisir et son corps tremblait fortement.

"Tu pourrais regretter ce sentiment."

"Non", s'étrangla Tony. "Fais-le encore une fois."

Loki percuta Tony à nouveau. Tony voulut retenir le cri, mais le hurlement vint spontanément. C'était la puissance, la force et Tony réalisa enfin à quel point Loki s'était retenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

"Oh putain..." Tony gémit comme les images défilaient en continu dans son esprit. Une grande part du temps passé avec Loki n'était pas purement du sexe, mais aussi la promesse du sexe à venir.

Loki poussait plus fort et s'arrêta tandis que Tony hurlait. "Langage".

Tony se força à ne pas utiliser de mots, ils ne lui semblaient valoir que des ennuis. Au lieu de cela, il gémit et miaula bruyamment alors que Loki partait sur un rythme infernal. Malgré la douleur, Tony savait qu'il redevenait dur. Deux fois en une demi-heure - c'était comme s'il était de retour au lycée.

Mais l'insensible brutalité du martèlement était douloureuse et même s'il ne voulait pas que cela se termine, il pouvait sentir la douleur croître. Les muscles de son dos criaient sous le mauvais traitement, autant que le reste de son corps suppliait pour que cela continue. Il tint bon aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mordant avec force les draps devant lui. Juste au moment où il était sur le point d'éclater et de demander à Loki d'arrêter, le dieu stoppa.

Tony ravala son envie de le remercier. Loki soupira et s'assit. Il se retira et Tony gémit doucement.

"Chut, je n'ai pas fini."

Son garçon se détendit, ferma les yeux et attendit. Bientôt, Loki le pénétra à nouveau. Il avait ajouté plus de lubrifiant, glissant dans et hors de Tony calmement maintenant. Le corps de Tony répondait si naturellement, soulevant ses hanches pour répondre aux poussées, en serrant tous les muscles, en essayant de garder le membre à l'intérieur de lui le plus longtemps possible.

"Tu réponds à merveille", murmura Loki.

Tony grogna en réponse.

"Est-ce que cela te préoccupe, la facilité avec laquelle tu es tombé en mon pouvoir ?" ronronna Loki d'un un air suffisant.

"Tu ruines l'ambiance, mec."

"Tu es ma petite salope, Tony. Ne le nie pas. Accepte-le."

Tony fut sorti du brouillard par la colère grandissante à l'intérieur de lui. "Va te faire foutre. Tu dois vraiment faire ta tirade du méchant psychotique maintenant ? Va te faire foutre !"

Loki accéléra légèrement le rythme et passa ses doigts presque amoureusement dans les cheveux de Tony, et tout à coup lui tira la tête en arrière. Tony pouvait entendre le dieu haleter à son oreille et le souffle chaud sur son cou le faisait frissonner.

"Tu penses que ce que tu veux, c'est le pouvoir et le contrôle. Mais c'est faux. Tu veux la liberté d'être heureux et la seule façon pour toi de l'obtenir c'est en abandonnant tout pour moi. Comprends-tu, petite putain ? On attendra toujours de toi que tu fasses la juste chose pour plaire au monde maintenant que tu es le héros. Mais ici, maintenant, sous moi, empalé sur ma queue, tout ce que tu as à faire est de jouir sur commande. Comme ta vie est maintenant glorieusement simple, mon garçon. "

La main puissante de Loki glissa sur ses lèvres et une partie de Tony grimaça quand le dieu sourit, ses doigts luisants de bave sur le menton de Tony. C'était impossible; le corps de Tony n'était rien d'autre qu'une machine biologique répondant aux impulsions de Loki. Il gémissait lorsque Loki le léchait ici, gémissait quand Loki poussait là, ses mamelons durcissaient sous le regard de Loki, il bavait à chaque poussée, il remuait et ruait comme un animal lorsque Loki frappait cet endroit. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il était le jouet de Loki. Tony sentit sa bite se contracter violemment à cette pensée. C'était si bon. Trop bon pour être ignoré.

"Je suis ton jouet", murmura-t-il à haute voix et il sentit la pulsation augmenter. Il se tortilla contre l'oreiller, levant son cul encore et encore sous les poussées de Loki.

Loki le martelait durement maintenant et Tony reconnut la familière sensation de vision brouillée alors que l'orgasme allait le frapper.

"Maintenant, supplie-moi pour jouir."

Tony était si proche, mais il était en colère. En colère contre la situation, en colère contre Loki, furieux que le fils de pute ait raison. Tony allait jouir, il le savait, il était si proche maintenant, mais il préférait mourir que de mendier.

"Non."

"Tu penses que tu peux jouir sans ma permission ?"

_Je pense que je suis si proche que la vraie question est : vais-je être capable de m'arrêter ?_

Quelle que soit la punition qu'il recevrait pour avoir joui sans autorisation, elle en vaudrait la peine s'il ne laissait pas Loki conduire la danse.

Au début de leur relation, Tony croyait encore que des idées aussi stupides pouvaient être vraies.

Loki le dresserait à croire autrement.

La main de Loki sortit l'oreiller sous eux avec force et ses doigts s'élancèrent rapidement pour saisir le membre de Tony. Pendant tout ce temps, Loki avait à peine cessé de rentrer dans le corps attaché de Tony.

"Tu ne jouis pas tant que je ne veux pas que tu le fasses", siffla-t-il à l'oreille de Tony.

Les doigts serrés. Tony cria. Loki le maintenait comme dans un étau à la base des couilles, la biologie de base lui dictait que son orgasme était désormais hors d'atteinte. C'était atrocement douloureux. Les hanches de Tony se jetèrent en arrière, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise et Loki gémit de plaisir comme cela ne faisait qu'accroître la pénétration.

"Ha ! Maintenant, il y a la rage que j'attendais", haleta Loki. Il chevauchait Tony impitoyablement alors que le garçon se tortillait et ruait pour se débarrasser de Loki. "C'est ça, combats-moi ! Essaye de t'échapper ! Ce n'est que lorsque tu te rendras compte que tu es impuissant à m'arrêter que tu pourras apprendre."

Tony apprenait vite. Les chaînes étaient inébranlables; la convoitise de Loki était imparable à ce point. Tony n'allait pas obtenir de soulagement jusqu'à ce que Loki ait joui ou qu'il ait supplié. Et Loki était un dieu avec une endurance incroyable.

Il tint aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Mais la sueur coulait de son corps, ses couilles lui faisaient mal, un mal lancinant et atrocement douloureux, et un gémissement étranglé s'échappait de sa bouche. Loki ne s'arrêtait pas et ne ralentissait pas. Il vivait la souffrance de Tony, embrassait, léchait et mordait les ecchymoses qu'il avait laissées sur le dos de Tony.

"Un petit garçon si courageux pour se battre si longtemps. Je suis impressionné. Voyons voir si tu peux passer l'heure."

Tony hocha la tête, se battant, luttant, sanglotant. Loki devait jouir bientôt ! Et lui aussi. Alors il s'arrêterait et Tony pourrait enfin avoir un moment pour rassembler ce qui restait de son esprit.

"Bon garçon. Un si bon garçon. Recule-toi plus fort, c'est bon. Fais-moi jouir et je pourrais me montrer miséricordieux."

Tony obéissait aveuglément. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour faire jouir Loki et que tout s'arrête. Faire basculer ses hanches ? Très bien. Amener sa poitrine de façon à ce que Loki puisse jouer avec un téton ? D'accord. L'appeler un dieu ? Bien sûr. Loki passa quelque temps à faire ses demandes à son garçon, souriant cruellement quand Tony obéissait à chacune.

Tony hurlait de souffrance quand le rythme de Loki ralentit légèrement. "Je suis un peu trop près. Et il y a tant de choses que je veux que tu fasses encore. Peut-être que je vais t'apprendre à aboyer comme un chien", expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La révélation brisa Tony. "S'il te plaît, jouis", gémit Tony.

"Je te l'ai dit, mon garçon. Je ne vais pas jouir jusqu'à ce que tu aies supplié pour ta libération."

"Mais tu as dit-"

"J'ai menti. C'est ce que je fais."

Tony avait obéi à toutes les instructions pour obtenir que Loki jouisse et en finir. Pourquoi prier pour sa propre libération était-il si humiliant ? Chaque partie du corps de Tony lui faisait mal. Son corps entier tremblait. Sa langue pendait pratiquement hors de sa bouche.

Loki lécha l'oreille de Tony à grands traits. "Tu sais que je me sens presque désolé pour toi ? Mais je ne me sens pas coupable, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, mon garçon. Tu aurais pu jouir si délicieusement bien avant. Pourtant, tu t'accroches à l'illusion que ta fierté et ta liberté ont davantage de valeur. Elles n'en ont pas. Accepte le fait que tu es mon garçon, mon jouet et ma pute personnelle et tu seras beaucoup plus _satisfait_. "

Tony frissonna. Comment avait-t-il pu rendre ce mot si sale ?

"Supplie".

"Je-" Tony secoua la tête. "Je-" Il enfouit sa tête dans le lit, haletant durement et secouant la tête. "S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît."

"S'il vous plaît, quoi ?"

"S'il vous plaît, mon dieu."

"S'il vous plaît, mon dieu, quoi ?"

"Je le jure, un jour, je vais te tuer, toi sale fils de pute!" cria Tony.

Les hanches de Loki bougèrent rapidement et son emprise sur les couilles de Tony commença à les éloigner du corps de Tony. Pas violemment, mais le léger mouvement précipita le monde de Tony davantage encore dans la douleur.

"Tu sais ce que j'ai dans mon sac ? C'est une bande de cuir qui s'enroule autour du scrotum des petits garçons désobéissants et quand il est tiré assez serré, il fait ce que je fais ici. Ça va retenir ton orgasme complètement, même si je passais des heures à sucer ta jolie petite queue. Si je l'appelle maintenant, que je t'attache serré, je peux arriver à l'orgasme et te laisser comme ça pendant des heures et des heures. "

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent comme son esprit traitait l'information. Tony ne pouvait pas supporter une minute supplémentaire de sa douleur.

"Maintenant, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ?"

Tony déglutit. "S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi jouir"

"J'ai dit : supplie."

"Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi jouir, mon dieu, s'il vous plaît. Je vous en supplie, je vous en supplie !"

Loki écouta avec une oreille critique et demanda des précisions supplémentaires. De temps en temps il en demandait plus, lui demandant d'inclure certains mots comme garçon, jouet, plaisir et adoration. Tony pouvait à peine croire les immondes mots de luxure qui tombaient interminablement de sa bouche. Loki était le poète au lit. Tony ne l'était pas. Mais à travers les cajoleries de Loki, Tony exprima son besoin d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant avec n'importe quel autre partenaire. Il haletait, miaulait, mendiait ce qu'il voulait exactement, comment il le voulait, combien dur et obscène il le voulait.

Son dieu soupira d'un air rêveur quand Tony arrêta finalement, sa voix rauque et fatiguée. "C'est mon garçon." lui dit-il, embrassant délicatement la joue de Tony. "Je savais qu'il y avait le cœur d'une vraie petite salope dévergondée qui battait dans ce corps. Et tu es tout à moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, oui, je suis à vous. Tout à vous."

"Veux-tu jouir en premier ou après ?"

"Comme vous le voulez" gémit Tony, définitivement battu.

"Jouis d'abord et tu seras puni. Ne jouis pas avant que je vienne, et je pourrais ne pas te le permettre du tout."

Tony sentait d'autres larmes arriver comme il rejetait sa tête en arrière. _Quel genre de putain de choix est-ce ?!_ "Je te déteste."

"Je sais, mais n'est-ce pas amusant ?"

Le cri primal de Tony résonna dans la chambre quand il vint violemment. Il sentit l'écoulement sur sa poitrine mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de trembler. Loki vint rapidement après cela, saisissant les hanches de Tony et le martelant avec peu de contrôle.

Bien sûr, comme c'était souvent le cas après leurs ébats, Tony se vit sortir du coma quelques heures plus tard. Loki n'était nulle part en vue. Son corps lui faisait horriblement mal et il se précipita dans la douche.

Il passa près d'une heure sous le jet chaud, se lavant et rassemblant ses idées.

Ses pensées erraient lentement et doucement. Dans ses pensées, il y avait surtout _un putain de connard_. Si Tony le revoyait jamais dans la "vraie vie", il lui enverrait un missile entre les yeux. Talonnant de près cette pensée, il y avait le sentiment que cela avait était incroyable. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet de toute sa vie.

_J'en ai tellement besoin._

Tony secoua la tête tristement. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien que Loki puisse faire pour décourager Tony d'adorer chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Il ferma l'eau, attrapa un peignoir et entra de nouveau dans la chambre à coucher. Son estomac tomba et son cœur s'envola. Loki était assis sur le lit.

"Bien récupéré ? Bon. Je crois que nous avions convenu qu'une punition serait appliquée si tu jouissais avant moi."

Tony le regardait la bouche ouverte, chancelant de manière incontrôlable. "Loki... Je peux à peine tenir debout."

"C'est évident. Heureusement, ce que j'ai à l'esprit ne t'y oblige pas."

"Je ne peux pas le faire maintenant."

"Préférerais-tu que je parte ?"

Tony ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Loki sourit doucement. "Détends-toi, mon garçon chéri. Ce ne sera pas au-delà de tes capacités."

"Tu m'as _fais_ jouir en premier. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir. "

"Oui."

"Tu me punis pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu empêcher."

"Oui."

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?"

Loki posa sa tête sur son épaule dans la plus innocente, l'expression la plus juvénile que Tony lui ait jamais vue. Ou sur n'importe qui, en fait. Soudain, Loki était juste un jeune homme parlant avec son amoureux. "Parce que ça te plaît. Tu le veux tellement. Et si je ne tenais pas ma promesse sur cette punition, je pense que tu serais déçu. N'est-ce pas ?"

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une question à la quelle Tony pouvait répondre sans détruire le peu d'orgueil qu'il avait réussi à retrouver et à rassembler dans la douche.

"Pourquoi ne pas venir ici et m'embrasser ?"

Tony cligna fortement des yeux, se demandant s'il était toujours dans un rêve. Il trébucha et s'assit lourdement sur le lit à côté de Loki. "C'est foutrement dément. Tu es foutrement dément."

"Embrasse-moi, Tony."

"Et alors, tu saisiras l'occasion pour-"

"Tony" ronronna Loki. Tony sentit son corps fondre à ce son. "Je veux sentir ces lèvres."

Tony se pencha. Le sage comportement de Loki permettait à Tony de se ressaisir. Lui redonnait un peu de force. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les lèvres minces de Tony, les faisant travailler en douceur. Il décida de faire preuve d'audace, et poussa sa langue. Loki l'accepta dans sa bouche, la suçant doucement.

Sa main se glissait sous le peignoir de Tony. Quand il trouva sa queue, il la caressa doucement. Tony se retira avec un sifflement, seulement pour trouver la main de Loki derrière sa tête, le tenant contre ses lèvres.

"Je suis trop mal pour cela", protesta Tony.

"Chut. Embrasse-moi."

Tony retourna le baiser. C'était paresseux, facile, rassurant. Il poussa un peu plus loin, saisissant l'épaule de Loki et le tirant plus près. La main sur sa verge était douce et gentille. Il sentit le sang s'y précipiter. Il devenait dur à nouveau.

"Comment diable arrives-tu à me faire ça ?" murmura-t-il avec colère.

Quand il prolongea le baiser, ce fut avec une plus profonde, urgente passion. Loki mordillait sa langue maintenant, affirmant sa domination sur le baiser. À la minute où Tony fut totalement en érection, Loki se dégagea.

"Enlève ton peignoir. Allonge-toi."

Tony soupira et obéit. "Que dois-je faire ?"

"Quelque chose que je suis sûr que tu trouveras très difficile. Je veux que tu restes immobile, sans un mot pour aussi longtemps que cela me plaira."

"C'est tout ?"

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. "Une tâche impossible, c'est clair."

Tony serra les dents et regarda le plafond. Et cela ressembla à ça. De temps en temps, Loki le touchait, le caressait, jouait doucement avec sa queue. Il passait beaucoup de temps à lui chuchoter des mots doux, caressant ses cheveux avec amour. Tony était beau, il était sexy, il bougeait de manière séduisante, ses yeux étaient fascinants...la poésie tombant des belles lèvres de Loki était suffisante pour envoyer Tony dans une spirale de luxure.

Chaque muscle de son corps tremblait sous l'effort fourni pour ne pas bouger. L'instruction était si stupidement simple, mais l'effort psychologique pour juste rester immobile était très stressant. Cela l'obligeait à être passif, et Tony Stark n'était pas passif.

Et les mots de Loki étaient si...Tony voulait qu'il se taise. Qu'il dégage. Ne pas s'asseoir là et prétendre qu'il pensait que tout cela était vrai. C'était la punition. Rester ici et écouter Loki faire semblant qu'il se souciait ainsi de Tony.

Mais s'il demandait qu'il arrête, s'il se levait et s'enfermait dans la salle de bain alors Loki saurait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Et Tony préférait mourir.

"Une heure. Très impressionnant mon garçon. J'ai toujours su que tu avais la capacité d'apprendre."

"Cela devait être les soixante minutes les plus ennuyeuses de ma vie" dit Tony d'un ton cassant en s'asseyant et balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Il espérait que Loki n'avait pu lire ce mensonge imprimé sur son visage. "Est-ce vraiment fini ? Tu as toujours été si créatif jusqu'à présent."

Loki sourit. "Nous n'avons même pas commencé, mon petit animal. Mais trop, trop vite et j'ai peur de te briser. Maintenant, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet."

Loki saisit l'érection de Tony. Tony retint un gémissement. "Regarde-moi, mon garçon. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Je veux regarder chaque pensée qui passe sur ton visage."

Tony, perché sur le bord du lit, saisit désespérément le côté du lit pour s'empêcher de tomber, soupira et grogna pendant que Loki le branlait. Il garda les yeux fixés sur les yeux verts émeraude en face de lui. Ce fut rapide et doux, Tony frissonna et se détendit en haletant.

"C'est assez pour ce soir, je pense."


	8. Plus fort

Tony claqua la porte et ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur la porte en métal, essayant de desserrer le nœud de muscles entre ses épaules. Foutu Fury, foutu Steve, foutus Avengers. Sans une crise immédiate à l'horizon, cela commençait à ressembler au boulot et Tony ne travaillait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu à travailler pour quelque chose avant, sa vie avait toujours été un long fleuve tranquille et alcoolisé. Son talent naturel, l'argent et son charme rendant tout juste un peu plus facile à atteindre.

Maintenant, il avait _des responsabilités_.

Il se sentit frissonner.

Les tabloïds scrutaient chacun de ses mouvements à présent. Quand il était ivre et Iron Man, il était une bonne blague. Maintenant, il faisait partie d'une équipe - une équipe commandée par Captain America, le héros de tous, et tout d'un coup ce n'était plus si drôle d'avoir un playboy incontrôlable dans l'équipe. Ils étaient obsédés par chacun de ses mouvements et la petite promenade d'hier dans son armure sous le Golden Gate Bridge n'avait apparemment pas été convenable. _Connards_.

Être coincé sur l'héliporteur ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'humeur de Tony. Des formations, des réunions et un remontage de bretelles. Putain, pourquoi voudrait-il être ici ? Et il s'était opposé à la manière dont son alcool lui avait été confisqué à l'arrivée par les porteurs de kaki. Il s'était opposé aux rappels constants qu'il était maintenant censé être une sorte de membre de l'équipe. Il s'était opposé au visage stupide de Steve et à son incapacité à se servir d'un iPhone. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'électronique. Et il s'était opposé aux requêtes du salopard borgne.

Il s'était opposé à tout en général, par principe et par tous les moyens qu'il avait de s'opposer. Il n'y avait pas de crise, pas de danger, pas de sensations fortes. C'était ennuyeux, routinier et horriblement, terriblement _digne_.

Il passa les mains sur son visage. Quelques heures de formation, quelquefois dans le laboratoire, des réunions, des séances d'information et il en aurait fini avec l'Iron Man pour un autre mois. À moins que - et s'il vous plaît faites que cela se produise bientôt - il n'y ait une crise mondiale qui exigerait la présence d'une bande de marginaux en lycra.

Puis Tony reviendrait à sa vie habituelle; les journées dans son atelier, des réunions et des séances d'information à Stark Industries. Tout ça très _raisonnable_ et sans controverse, parce que maintenant qu'il était l'homme de fer, ses fêtes de playboy riches en alcool, filles, drogue et rock and roll étaient à rayer des tablettes.

_Merde._

Même les rares fêtes étaient ressenties comme une corvée maintenant - elles n'étaient plus _inattendues. _Elles étaient très attendues. Ou autre chose. Elles étaient presque devenues un divertissement aseptisé. Elles étaient là pour garder l'image de Tony Stark vivante. Vous voyez, Steve Rogers, c'était la bonne et saine Amérique, qui buvait des milkshakes et lançait la balle dans le parc le samedi. Tony, c'était l'Amérique nouvelle, les voitures rapides, les femmes, l'argent. Entre eux deux, la nation se sentait comme si les intérêts américains avaient été pris en charge dans les mains des Avengers. Cela leur donnait confiance. Cela aurait pu être différent si les racines russes de Natasha avaient été portées au grand jour tout comme la révélation que Thor était en fait un alien. Tony avait..._des responsabilités_.

_Double merde._

La seule chose qu'il avait qui soit à lui, juste à lui, étaient ses nuits avec Loki. Les nuits, il n'avait pas besoin d'être un héros ou une icône de l'industrie. Non, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était obéir à des ordres simples et jouir si fort qu'il s'évanouissait. Cela semblait être une très bonne affaire de son point de vue.

_Loki..._

Comme si sa seule pensée suffisait à le convoquer, Tony perçut le reflet de Loki dans le miroir. Ses yeux partirent vers le plafond. Il avait été assuré par Fury et Natasha qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras dans ses quartiers, mais il y croyait autant qu'en la possibilité de se débarrasser d'eux. En dépit de la camaraderie, Tony, Bruce et même Thor dans une certaine mesure, avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient des étrangers ici. Dans un monde où régnait la loi martiale, le playboy, un franc-tireur vert et le dieu d'un autre royaume entraient difficilement dans le moule d'un soldat respectueux des lois.

"Aussi bon que ce soit de te voir, chéri, c'est une idée assez stupide" dit Tony sans se retourner.

Il ne pouvait voir que la moitié de Loki dans le miroir sur le mur. L'homme était debout sur le seuil de la salle de bains derrière lui. Il arborait ce petit sourire si caractéristique. "C'est chéri, maintenant, alors ?"

"Préfères-tu mon petit coeur ?"

"Non."

"Doux coeur ? Mon roudoudou ?" Tony se tourna avec un sourire arrogant.

"Viens ici et mets-toi à genoux."

"Tu dois plaisanter."

"Je t'assure, mon garçon, je suis sérieux."

Tony le regarda fixement. Cela devait être la plus bête, la plus stupide, la plus dangereuse des choses à faire, les quartiers de Thor étaient en face ! Natasha était sur la gauche et Steve sur la droite ! Chacun d'entre eux pouvait entrer et trouver Tony à genoux devant leur ennemi juré dans une situation plutôt compromettante.

De toutes les choses dégradantes, imbéciles que Loki avait exigé de lui, c'était de loin la plus _inacceptable_.

Tony sentit une poussée d'adrénaline. _Dangereux. Stupide. Excitant._ Il haussa les épaules : "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?"

Il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et tomba à genoux. Il tâtonna un peu avec la fermeture du pantalon de Loki puis la descendit rapidement.

Tony regarda la grande verge et inconsciemment se lécha les lèvres. Ce sont les petites choses qui font que la vie en vaut la peine; le premier coup d'oeil à la queue de Loki après plusieurs jours où il n'avait pas été avec lui. Ce que ça faisait de l'avoir en main. Ce moment où il la poussait entre ses lèvres et la fraction de seconde à chaque fois où il se rappelait soudain quel défi c'était de la prendre tout entière. La première salve du goût - riche et glorieux et Loki. Il ne pouvait nier à quel point il en avait eu besoin ces derniers jours.

"Dis-moi combien tu as désiré cela, Tony."

_Le salaud doit être médium_.

"Meh."

D'accord, peut-être qu'il pourrait le nier. Mais il le voulait toujours. Tony poussa Loki aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Le gland heurta le fond de sa gorge et Tony s'étrangla légèrement mais il le garda avec chaque once de force qu'il avait. Le grognement et les doigts serrés dans ses cheveux disaient à Tony combien c'était apprécié.

Il se recula. "Tu vas devoir rester silencieux."

Loki poussa brusquement vers le bas. Tony s'étrangla quand la queue heurta l'arrière de sa gorge, plus durement cette fois. "Alors ne me donne pas une raison de me plaindre, mon garçon."

La tête de Tony montait et descendait, en agrippant fortement les hanches de Loki. _Dieu, à quoi cela doit-il ressembler_ ? Il était l'homme de fer seulement deux minutes avant quand il avait franchi cette porte. Maintenant, regardez-le. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer les expressions sur les visages des autres s'ils le voyaient. Bien que quelqu'un devrait probablement expliquer à Steve. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pourrait faire que la situation soit pire.

"Déshabille-toi" grogna Loki.

Et le médium avait pourtant réussi à faire empirer les choses, même si Tony ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il se retira à nouveau : "Regarde, je ne peux faire que l'un ou l'autre, tu vois."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Fais-le, maintenant."

Loki tira la tête de Tony en arrière et la guida de haut en bas, contrôlant les sensations. C'est ce que Tony avait essayé d'éviter. Quand Loki contrôlait sa tête, il avait tendance à la pousser plus loin et ainsi Tony étouffait maintenant à chaque poussée.

_Alors repousse-le ! Mords-le ! Fais quelque chose !_

Tony se tortillait intérieurement. Ok, donc il pouvait le repousser. Mais ce serait empirer les choses pour lui. Tout le monde était à portée de cris, ce qui les mettait en danger.

_Tu fais une pipe à Loki pour sauver tes amis ?_

Même si c'était un mensonge, c'était celui auquel Tony avait décidé de s'accrocher, pour l'instant du moins. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles à appréc- supporter ! _Je voulais dire supporter. Cela rend les choses plus faciles à supporter._ Tony frémit comme sa bite se tendait inconfortablement contre son pantalon.

"Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te déshabiller ?" dit sombrement Loki.

Tony ne voulait pas risquer de pousser Loki à bout maintenant qu'il se servait _de ce ton. _ Il leva les yeux et retira sa veste. La moitié supérieure ne s'avéra pas trop difficile après avoir déchiré son tee-shirt, mais il dût aller plus lentement avec son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Loki tenait fermement sa tête, si bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance d'arrêter, mais c'était très difficile, très disgracieux et complètement avilissant.

Il gémit quand la réalisation du pouvoir de Loki sur lui le fit se durcir. D'accord, il était foutu. Au moins, il devait y prendre un peu de plaisir. Et ici, parmi tous les lieux possibles, sur l'héliporteur avec Thor en face.

_Cela ne devrait pas m'exciter autant._

"Garde tes mains loin de toi, mon garçon. C'est à moi." dit durement Loki, repoussant loin les mains de Tony.

Tony se recentra sur sa tâche. Loki laissait aller sa tête maintenant et Tony reprit à nouveau, en s'activant dur pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être sous la menace d'une punition. Gardez Loki de bonne humeur et vous obteniez généralement une récompense à la fin.

_Je veux dire par là qu'il ne fera pas sauter l'héliporteur._

Tony poussa à nouveau et s'étrangla comme la queue poussait au-delà de la barrière de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas confortable, mais le gémissement de Loki était une récompense suffisante. Putain de merde_, je l'ai enfin amené à gémir comme ça._ Tony sentait un peu de fierté grandir dans sa poitrine.

Une main lui caressait les cheveux. Les yeux de Tony erraient fermés comme il suçait sans réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'occasions où son esprit décrochait. Il avait depuis longtemps fini par comprendre que c'était probablement impossible. Il était toujours agité par quelque chose. Mais ici et maintenant, son esprit pouvait se recentrer sur quelque chose de moins douloureux que l'opposition à son projet de réacteur Ark, le poids des Avengers sur ses épaules ou la constante critique des chaînes d'information sur chaque mouvement de Tony.

Maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le mouvement berçant, hypnotique quand il bougeait d'avant en arrière. La façon dont la bite glissait dans et hors de sa bouche. La façon dont elle se contractait légèrement, presque comme si elle avait une vie propre. La lourde respiration de l'homme nouant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony. Tony fredonnait inconsciemment sous la sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda Loki.

Loki le regardait de manière inquisitrice. "Jolis yeux bruns" murmura-t-il, en utilisant sa main libre pour repousser la frange de Tony. "Et la manière dont tu me regardes. Tu en as tellement besoin, n'est-ce pas mon garçon."

Tony ne répondit pas, _en fait ne pouvait_ pas répondre. Mais il bougea plus rapidement et Loki gémit doucement. Quand Loki vint finalement, le dieu se mordit durement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Tony fut laissé sur le sol, sa bite tellement dure maintenant qu'elle se tendait contre son ventre.

Il leva les yeux vers son dieu avec des yeux remplis de convoitise. Un millier de différentes plaisanteries spirituelles et acerbes sautillaient dans son esprit, ne demandant qu'à être utilisées. Mais Tony resta silencieux.

"Allonge-toi sur le lit. Sur le dos."

Tony sauta pour obéir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Loki était à côté de lui. Loki était toujours vêtu. Tony était nu, dur et plaidait de ses yeux. Le fossé entre eux n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaitement illustré.

Loki prit Tony dans sa main et le branla presque paresseusement. Il était désespérément lent et Tony avait besoin de beaucoup plus pour jouir. Tony se demanda si Loki testait son obéissance ou son impudeur. La mauvaise décision pourrait le plonger dans un monde de difficulté. Tony ne pouvait pas décider s'il voulait la délivrance ou le châtiment. Heureusement, il savait que la décision ne serait pas sienne. Cela lui donnait un frisson intérieur de vertige.

"S'il vous plaît" lui dit-il.

"S'il vous plaît, quoi ?"

"S'il vous plaît, laissez votre garçon jouir" murmura Tony.

"Je suis désolé, mon garçon, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu vas devoir le répéter _plus fort_. "

_Oh putain._ Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ? "S'il vous plaît, laissez votre garçon jouir" dit Tony, un peu plus fort que sa voix habituelle.

Ses yeux se précipitèrent vers la porte, ses oreilles attentives à tout bruit. Si quelqu'un était entré, cela n'aurait vraiment, vraiment pas été bon. Son corps palpitait légèrement comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer. Le battement commença dans son cou et courut à travers son corps et il sentit sa verge devenir deux fois plus sensible. Loki rit doucement comme Tony se tortillait sous les attentions tortueuses du dieu.

Loki lâcha brièvement, amena sa main à la bouche de Tony. "Lèche".

Tony nettoyait la paume de sa langue. La main de Loki repartit vers le bas et reprit sa tache, le mouvement légèrement plus fluide maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez rapide.

"Plus fort" murmura Loki, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Non, Loki-"

"Loki. Dieu du mal. Et toi ici, nu et sans défense avec tous tes amis à portée de voix. Tony, _c'est ici que réside le mal_". Loki serra fort et Tony glapit et essaya de croiser ses jambes instinctivement. "Plus fort".

_Tu voulais jouer, maintenant tu joues le jeu. Si tu ne veux plus jouer, il est temps de reprendre tes billes et de rentrer à la maison._ Tony ne voulait pas que ça finisse tout de suite et s'il voulait continuer, il faudrait en passer par là.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez votre garçon venir !"

La main commença aussitôt à se déplacer plus vite que les mortels ne le pouvaient. Encore plus rapidement que Tony pourrait jamais le faire et il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine.

"Sainte m-" Tony ravala le mot avant qu'il ne sorte, sachant que c'était un moyen sûr pour que Loki arrête. Loki ne s'arrêta pas, et la semence de Tony se répandait maintenant sur sa main.

"Fils de-" Tony haletait violemment, tentant de récupérer. Il avait été tellement submergé par son orgasme que cela lui aurait été égal si tout le SHIELD était arrivé à ce moment. Il haletait, les yeux tournés vers Loki. Le dieu était déjà sur ses pieds et s'éloignait. "Loki".

Loki s'arrêta. Il se retourna et regarda Tony. Tony se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment dit le mot qui lui remplissait l'esprit. Il déglutit. _Eh bien, c'est une belle bourde_. Il pouvait y aller maintenant.

"Reste. Juste un peu."

"Penses-tu que ce soit sage, mon garçon ?" ricana Loki.

"Bien sûr que non." dit Tony avec un sourire ironique.

Loki pencha la tête pensivement. Ses vêtements disparurent. Il tira Tony par le bras comme s'il était un enfant, se glissa avec Tony sous les draps, tirant son garçon fort contre sa poitrine. Tony frémit de plaisir comme leurs queues se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Une lumière bleue dansait entre eux.

Loki tendit une main pâle pour caresser doucement le métal. Tony soupira et réalisa que c'était la première fois que Loki faisait cela sans que Tony ne saute au plafond. C'était ça la confiance ? C'était quelque chose. Des doigts passaient délicatement autour de l'Ark.

"Si beau" soupira Loki, presque mélancoliquement.

Tony se mordit la langue, pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le moment pour un sarcastique "merci".

Loki se pencha. Tony détourna rapidement son visage. Cela semblait être de plus en plus le cas ces derniers temps. Loki voulait tout le temps l'embrasser et c'était juste un peu trop pour Tony. Parce que les baisers étaient plus que bons. Les baisers semblaient l'atteindre.

Loki passa une langue sur son cou et attrapa la mâchoire de Tony d'une main ferme. Le tirant en arrière, Loki captura sa bouche en un long baiser, une langue explorant Tony. Tony recula légèrement, mais l'emprise sur sa mâchoire était forte. _Tout va bien quand il me fait ça._

Finalement, le dieu tendit la main et éteignit la lumière. Il remonta les draps autour d'eux et chuchota délicatement dans l'oreille de Tony "Ce soir, si j'ai besoin de ton corps, je me contenterai de te tourner et je te prendrai. Tout ce que j'exige, c'est que tu restes là et que tu l'acceptes. Dors maintenant. Ce ne sera pas avant quelques heures au moins."

Tony jeta un regard trouble à l'écran en face de lui. Loki avait tenu sa parole hier soir. Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Tony s'était réveillé sur son ventre pour trouver Loki se frayant un chemin dans son corps. Ce fut tout de suite sa troisième façon préférée de se réveiller.

Mais Loki le prenant par derrière avait été si...les bras de Tony avaient été maintenus derrière son dos par la force divine de Loki. Tout ce qui avait été attendu de Tony avait été de rester tranquille tandis que le dieu derrière lui le pilonnait. La passion de Loki avait été si intense, si dévorante que tout ce dont Tony avait eu besoin, c'était la poussée et le frottement des draps sous lui pour jouir. Et les mots. Il n'avait jamais de sa vie eu un amant si loquace, murmurant des mots de luxure, de sexe et de domination à l'oreille de Tony quand il le chevauchait. Tony avait été emmené dans un autre monde par les images qu'il avait créées. Quand il était venu, sa semence se répandant sur les draps, il avait mordu l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de gémir.

À son réveil suivant, Loki avait disparu. Ce qui avait été la pire façon de se réveiller. Maintenant, de retour dans le laboratoire de l'héliporteur, Tony ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose, pas une seule autre fichue chose, à part Loki.

Bruce avait l'œil dans son cou. Tony dût admettre qu'il était vaguement inquiet. Bruce s'était révélé être beaucoup plus vigilant et perspicace qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé auparavant.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose dans mes cheveux ?"

"Tu as l'air différent."

"Dans quel sens ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Tony s'arrêta, attendant de voir si Bruce allait ajouter quelque chose. Puis il haussa les épaules et frappa sur l'épaule de Bruce. "Eh bien, c'était agréable d'avoir cette discussion. Nous devrions le faire plus souvent."

"Je dirais...plus calme ? Moins...triste."

"Triste ? Moi, Tony Stark, n'ai jamais été triste, que je me souvienne. Bien qu'il y ait eu cette fois au Malibu Beach où j'ai manqué de gin. Une mauvaise période, mon ami."

Mais dans sa tête, son esprit bouillonnait. Calme ? Calme n'était pas un mot qu'il associait à la compagnie de Loki.

"Tu souris à toi-même quand tu ne penses pas" ajouta Bruce. "Ou quand tu ne penses pas au travail du moins. Tu as été souriant toute la matinée."

"Passe-moi les rapports de la semaine dernière sur l'Asie, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose."

Bruce sourit et secoua la tête. Il était assez intelligent pour saisir l'allusion. Tony tira une carte de l'Asie et couvrit les rapports de la semaine dernière et les plus récents. C'était là. Il y avait définitivement un pic. Et cela augmentait.

"Un pic de quoi ?" demanda Steve plus tard lors du briefing.

Tony se lança avec joie dans l'explication technique. Bruce eut un léger sifflement d'appréciation. C'étaient de grandes nouvelles.

Le reste de la salle était silencieuse. Tony soupira et fit un geste de la main. "Vous vous rappelez les relevés que nous avons établis lorsque Thor est tombé du ciel entouré d'éclairs ? Ça."

"D'autres que vous sont sur le point de venir dans notre monde ?" demanda Fury d'un ton accusateur à Thor.

Tony leva les yeux : "Non, ce n'est pas un portail vers nous. C'est un portail vers l'extérieur. "

Thor regarda Tony avec l'incrédulité. "Midgard a un Bifröst ?"

"Qui a quoi maintenant ?" demanda Tony.

"Nous sommes des Midgardiens" clarifia Natasha.

"Natasha, honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu es- une sorte de cyborg sans doute. Le point important est que c'est une puissance différente de tout ce que nous connaissons actuellement." L'esprit de Tony envisageait déjà des milliers de différentes utilisations possibles pour une source d'énergie qui, tout bien considéré, pourrait être assez stable pour être utilisée.

"En effet, et cela ne doit pas être pris à la légère" déclara Thor.

"Tu as dit la même chose à propos du Tesseract. Tu ne penses pas que quelque chose doive être pris à la légère et je m'y oppose. J'exige mon droit de prendre les choses à la légère." Tony se redressa brusquement.

_Maudit Bruce_. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude, alors maintenant il essayait d'être encore plus lui-même que d'habitude. Cela avait-il un sens ?

"Quoi que ce soit, nous avons besoin de le localiser et de le sécuriser" dit fermement Fury. "Stark, avez-vous une localisation ?"

Tony ravala une blague. "A peu près. Eh bien non. Je sais quel hémisphère. En Asie."

"Ca fait beaucoup de terrain à couvrir, Tony" dit Steve.

"Tu sais quoi, tu fais ce que je fais et je ferai ce que tu fais. Rester debout avec les bras croisés et l'air pensif. Tu pourrais comprendre ces relevés délirants que la moitié de notre technologie ne reconnaît même pas comme existants. C'est comme essayer de trouver des billes de verre dans l'eau." Tony regarda autour de lui comme ses collègues Avengers s'échangeaient des regards. "Quoi, c'est juste moi ? Écoute, si nous pouvions amener l'héliporteur au-dessus de l'hémisphère en question, alors les relevés seraient plus précis et je pourrais localiser l'endroit plus exactement."

"Tony a déjà une idée assez précise" renchérit Bruce tranquillement.

"Où ?" demanda Fury.

Tony sourit. "La Corée du Nord."

La majorité des personnes présentes dans la salle leva les yeux au ciel et émit des bruits exaspérés. Tony regarda Thor qui paraissait perplexe. "C'est la terre des câlins et des arcs en ciel" ajouta Tony au profit de Thor. "Ils _aiment_ les Américains là-bas. "

"Peux-tu épeler "guerre", Tony ?" demanda Barton.

"Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que j'étais à un concours d'orthographe."

"Ce serait un incident diplomatique majeur à l'échelle mondiale, Stark" dit Fury. "Comment pourrions-nous exactement l'expliquer ?"

"Hé, Kim Jong-un- on adore ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux, soit dit en passant. Pourrions-nous juste passer, prendre le contrôle d'un dispositif alien qui crée des portails entre différents royaumes ? Nous promettons de ne pas laisser de boue sur vos tapis. S'il vous plaît. Les Avengers. " Tony réfléchit. "Cela couvre sans doute l'essentiel. Allez, quoi ! Je pensais que les Vengeurs étaient _pour le monde_ ? Paix, amour.. géants verts et tout le bazar" dit Tony, affectant la naïveté, alors qu'il comprenait bien le problème. Pourtant, c'était le genre de problème que Tony ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de résoudre.

"Ouais, mais l'Amérique va encore payer la note" déclara Bruce tranquillement, avec un rire nerveux. "La fourniture de ces armes, l'héliporteur. Le paiement des salaires."

"Salaire ? Je ne reçois aucun salaire" déclara Tony avec surprise.

"Vous n'en avez pas besoin" aboya Fury. Il se frotta le visage, apparemment épuisé. "Bon. Cela va demander une certaine préparation et ça ne va pas se faire du jour au lendemain. Je vais- Vous -" il pointa fermement le doigt vers Tony. "Pas de passages aériens au-dessus de la Corée, c'est clair ? Restez loin de l'Asie en général."

"Moi ?" demanda-t-il innocemment. "Croix de bois, croix de fer, que je reste sobre toute ma vie. Etre abattu par une roquette coréenne n'est pas mon idée d'un bon jeudi soir."

"On est lundi" déclara Barton.

"Je travaille ici gratuitement, tu sais" dit Tony. "Par curiosité, est-ce que Bruce et Hulk ont des chèques de paie distincts ? Ou est-ce considéré comme un roulement de postes ? Comment cela rentre-t-il dans le décompte ?"

Fury ignora Tony, se tournant vers Thor. "Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un Bifröst sur cette planète ?"

"Ils ne poussent pas comme des arbres, Fury. Le Bifröst a été construit par mon peuple pour nous permettre de voyager entre les mondes. Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens d'en trouver un ici."

Tony leva la main. "Eh bien, il y en a un _ici_."

"Je ne peux pas l'expliquer" dit Thor. "Je...Je vais rentrer à Asgard. J'hésite à le faire alors que Loki menace ce monde, mais je dois m'entretenir avec le Père de Toutes Choses. Il saura."

"À quelle distance Shanghai est-elle de ces pics en Corée du Nord ?" demanda tout à coup Barton.

Tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder. "Pourquoi ?" demanda Fury.

"Loki. Ce Bifröst est puissant, non? Et pourquoi Loki est-il comme par hasard à Shanghai ?"

La lumière de la révélation se fit sur le visage de Thor. "Mon frère est à la recherche du Bifröst. Si Shanghai est aussi proche de la Corée du Nord que vous le suggérez, je ne doute pas que mon frère l'ait déjà découvert."

Fury se détourna, marchant vers cette salle sombre où il avait ses réunions clandestines. Tony nota de se rappeler que la prochaine fois, il piraterait le signal pour pouvoir écouter. "Cela règle la question, je prends contact avec les administrateurs."


	9. Pouvoir

Tony était assis dans la chambre obscure, descendant méthodiquement une bouteille de vodka. Il aurait pu simplement demander à Jarvis d'allumer les lumières, mais non. Il y avait quelque chose de très plaisant à être assis dans une pièce sombre, vous n'aviez pas à regarder quoi que ce soit. Vous pouviez juste être. Exister. Il sentit la présence de Loki derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Il finit son verre et s'en versa un autre avant de parler.

"Parle-moi du Bifröst."

Il y eut un silence comme il levait le verre. Pourquoi de la vodka ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment de goût, c'était l'eau du monde alcoolique. Elle était conçue pour un usage rapide et glauque. Pour être complètement schlass.

"Une invention de mon peuple. Un pont qui nous permet de traverser les mondes."

"Tu n'en as pas besoin."

"Je suis doué."

"À bien des égards" marmonna Tony avec colère. Il ne s'était pas encore tourné pour faire face au dieu. Il ne le voulait pas. "Pourquoi y a-t-il un Bifröst en Corée du Nord ?"

"Il y en a un ?" demanda Loki placidement.

"Non. Putain, ne- non" grogna Tony. Loki était proche maintenant. Ses doigts délicats caressaient les cheveux courts et fins à l'arrière de son cou. "Non."

Une autre main glissa sous sa chemise, caressant la peau autour du réacteur ark. Comme ses lèvres commençaient à se presser contre son cou, la main sous sa chemise détourna son attention vers ses mamelons. Tony frémit, se mordit la langue pour arrêter le gémissement instinctif.

_Réactif. C'est ce que je suis, c'est ce qu'il a fait de moi. Il m'allume et m'éteint comme un jouet._

"Tu as attaqué Shanghai pour une raison. Laquelle ?"

"Ne parle pas, mon garçon."

"Pourquoi y a-t-il un Bifröst sur Terre ?"

Le menton de Tony fut capturé par une puissante poigne et sa tête fut tirée doucement vers l'arrière. Les lèvres de Loki se refermèrent sur celles de Tony. Tony répondit presque immédiatement au baiser, mais son esprit était dans la tourmente. Le sexe signifiait la fin de leur temps ensemble. Toute conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils l'avaient avant. Loki baiserait Tony jusqu'à l'inconscience et au moment où le milliardaire réussirait à rouvrir les yeux, il serait seul.

Tony se dégagea. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait soutirer à Loki. Surtout si Tony pouvait faire semblant d'être ouvert au jeu. Il suffisait juste de le pousser dans la bonne direction. "Parle-moi du Bifröst."

"Chut. Je peux travailler ton corps si merveilleusement que tu ne penseras pas à ça avant le matin."

"C'est ce que je crains." Tony se leva et partit. Loki le suivit dans la chambre et le regarda en silence comme Tony retirait lentement sa chemise. Une douce lumière bleue éclairait les traits de Tony, lui donnant une allure presque éthérée. "Parle-moi du Bifröst."

Loki regardait sans voir par la fenêtre avec des yeux qui semblaient soudain si vieux. "L'amour de Thor pour notre histoire va aux conquêtes et aux guerres. Cela ne me surprend pas qu'il ne sache pas." Loki commença lui aussi à se déshabiller.

Comme Tony passait à sa ceinture, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Loki se déshabiller avant. Cela arrivait toujours par magie _oui, il appréciait la plaisanterie, merci_.

Regarder la pâle, grande et mince silhouette se dévêtant lentement maintenant, c'était...excitant.

"Mais j'ai étudié. Je les ai tous étudiés. Des heures à la bibliothèque éclairé par la lumière des bougies tandis que Thor et ses lèche-bottes passaient leur temps sur le terrain d'entraînement."

Tony déglutit, les yeux légèrement papillonnants. De toutes les choses qu'il ressentait pour Loki, la _compréhension_ n'avait pas été jusqu'ici une émotion qu'il avait ressentie. Il la ressentait maintenant. Tony n'avait en aucune façon été un sportif à l'école. Il avait construit des robots. Principalement pour moucher ses professeurs qui avaient passé de longues heures à lui expliquer pourquoi c'était impossible.

Heureusement, il était également immensément riche, il était un Stark et tout le monde le savait. Donc, Tony Stark avait initié la mode du _geek_ _sexy_, avait transformé le personnage avec sa première armure et n'avait jamais été battu sur le terrain de jeux.

Ok, peut-être une ou deux fois. Il était remarquable de voir combien sa bouche lui avait valu d'ennuis.

Loki était torse nu maintenant. Tony se retrouva léchant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Il y avait toujours de vieux récits. Des mythes sur les temps d'avant Odin le Père lui-même. Des histoires d'Asgardiens qui s'efforçaient de créer un réseau de Bifrösts pour relier les Neuf Royaumes. Un rêve de paix, je pense. Une harmonie entre les mondes."

Tony rigola sombrement et Loki sourit avec reconnaissance. "Toi et moi avons beaucoup en commun, mon petit garçon."

"Nous sommes tous les deux de complets salopards ?" suggéra Tony.

"Et pleinement conscients de ce qui peut être fait aux naïfs quand un rêve de paix leur est offert."

Tony avait gagné sa vie en vendant l'idée que la paix était facile à obtenir. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de posséder le plus gros bâton et il était là, vendant les plus gros bâtons que l'argent pouvait procurer.

Dans une ancienne vie.

"Inutile de le dire, cela a causé de nombreuses guerres avant que la majorité des Bifrösts ne soit finalement détruite. Seulement deux sont restés. Il y a un Bifröst sur Midgard et son frère est...était en Asgard."

"Était ?"

"Thor a piqué une petite crise de colère. Il est maintenant inutilisé, même si le Père de Toutes Choses le fera sans aucun doute reconstruire. C'est un trésor trop précieux pour être ignoré pendant longtemps."

Tony se demandait paresseusement à quoi ressemblait une crise de colère de Thor. Et de quelle façon il pouvait détruire une machine à voyager inter-royaumes ?

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par lui, alors ?" demanda Tony.

Tony avait fini de se déshabiller depuis longtemps et observait intensément Loki alors que le dieu laissait tomber ses derniers vêtements. Cela faisait une masse de cuir et de fin tissu ressemblant à de la soie. Tout à fait inutile, considéra Tony, mais putain c'était parfait pour un spectacle coquin. Loki pourrait monter sur scène avec ça.

Il constata qu'il se balançait légèrement, attendant près du lit. En attendant, il ne pouvait pas y croire, même maintenant, les instructions de Loki. L'esprit de Tony traitait également ce que le dieu lui disait, en faisant de son mieux pour assembler les pièces. Et ses yeux dévoraient le spectacle en face de lui, son corps réclamant de toucher la peau laiteuse.

Tony frissonna. Tant d'émotions et de pensées violemment contradictoires. C'était presque plus que sa santé mentale ne pouvait supporter.

"Le pouvoir" dit Loki avec presque un haussement d'épaules. Il sourit. "Qui ne veut pas le pouvoir ?"

"Celui que tu n'es pas autorisé à avoir ?" ricana Tony.

"Je pense que tu as gaspillé suffisamment de notre temps, non ?" demanda Loki.

Tony leva des yeux innocents vers Loki, lécha ses lèvres à nouveau. "Tu peux m'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ?" soupira-t-il.

Loki le regarda, agacé, mais dit vivement : "Le Bifröst peut être utilisé autrement que comme un simple moyen de transport. Il peut être utilisé comme une arme contre les mondes."

"Ce monde ?" demanda brusquement Tony.

Mais Loki secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas mon intention. Maintenant, ne me demande rien de plus, sauf si tu souhaites un châtiment et pas le genre qui te fera demander plus" dit Loki abruptement. Il se mettait en colère.

Tony regarda Loki sceptiquement. Eh bien, cela semblait être tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir du dieu fou pour ce soir.

C'était le moment de jouer.

"Comment me veux-tu ?"

_Viens-tu sérieusement de demander à ce salopard comment tu devais te placer pour qu'il puisse te baiser ?_

_Tout cela fait partie du jeu ! Si je peux le distraire, je peux obtenir plus de lui sur le Bifröst. Je vais l'endormir dans un faux sentiment de sécurité._

_Bien sûr. Dis-toi ça si c'est ce que tu veux._

"Assieds-toi. Contre la tête de lit. Joue avec toi. Montre-moi à quel point tu me veux."

Tony était assis le dos sur la tête de lit quand Loki alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, hors de portée. La main de Tony se pencha et il se caressa. Il garda les yeux fixés sur Loki, se forçant à étouffer la gêne même s'il pouvait sentir ses joues devenir écarlates.

_De tout ce qu'il t'a forcé à faire, ce n'est pas le plus embarrassant,_ se dit vivement Tony.

_C'est dégradant. Et c'est pourquoi c'est si bon._

Sa queue, déjà à moitié dressée, durcissait rapidement. Il passa sa main de haut en bas, en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour frotter son pouce fortement sur le gland. Ses hanches se tortillaient légèrement.

Lors des plus en plus rares nuits où Loki n'était pas venu, Tony s'était trouvé comme ça, dur, excité, se branlant en imaginant Loki le pilonnant dans le lit. Mais les orgasmes, quand ils venaient, étaient juste une délivrance et ne semblaient pas soulager sa frustration grandissante. Une frustration qui s'intensifiait, se lovait, se renforçait à chaque jour passé sans Loki.

Puis, finalement, Loki apparaissait une nuit, le traînait dans son lit et le baisait brutalement. Ce serpentin à l'intérieur de lui explosait alors, emportant avec lui chaque once de tension dans son corps et il était laissé, souvent dans une mare de sa propre semence, frissonnant, endolori et complètement apaisé.

Apaisé était un mot que Tony n'avait jamais rêvé de prononcer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été _au repos._

Tony sourit largement, en faisant entrer en jeu une seconde main et se caressa les couilles lascivement. Ses yeux étaient lourds de désir et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Loki parcourant son corps comme si c'était la plus resplendissante oeuvre d'art qu'il ait jamais vue.

"Tu apprécies le spectacle ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde.

"Magistral" souffla Loki.

Tony n'était pas sûr que Loki soit facétieux ou non.

Loki sourit doucement. "Quel joli garçon j'ai réussi à capturer."

"Charmeur" se moqua Tony. Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec bonheur quand sa queue battait dans sa main. C'était incroyable et il était proche, mais Tony ne savait pas où Loki allait avec ça.

"Je préfèrerai avoir ta bite dans ma bouche" dit Tony.

Loki se lécha les lèvres. "Vraiment ? Ou me flattes-tu pour obtenir la permission de venir ?"

"Viens ici" siffla Tony entre ses dents serrées. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le ton de commandement allait être perçu par son dieu, mais il fut chanceux cette fois au moins.

Loki s'approcha nonchalamment et s'agenouilla sur le lit en face de Tony. Le milliardaire fut prompt à engloutir la longueur dans sa bouche et suça. Sa deuxième main jouait avec le scrotum de Loki. Loki poussait paresseusement dans et hors de la bouche de Tony. Tony, se sentant en danger d'éjaculer trop tôt, utilisa son autre main pour se soutenir. Sa queue entre ses jambes tremblait et pulsait, bondissant dans l'air de manière presque autonome, mais Tony ignora volontairement son propre besoin. Le goût et la sensation de la bite glissant dans et hors de sa bouche était le centre de son univers.

Bien trop tôt Loki poussa Tony sur le dos. Tony lâcha avec un sincère plainte agacée. Loki rit et tapota Tony sur la tête comme un petit garçon. "Chut, mon chéri. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'une si jolie bouche."

Tony leva les yeux et fit un mouvement pour se retourner. Mais l'Asgardien l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. "Non, je veux voir ton visage."

Tony, il l'admit intérieurement, était intimidé. La majorité de son expérience avait été acquise avec les femmes et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventures spéciales. Oui, éventuellement une fellation sur un mec quand il se cherchait au collège, mais peut-être à deux reprises et cela n'avait rien signifié pour lui. Et le sexe, ça avait toujours été derrière pour Tony avec ces quelques gars, tant baiseur que baisé.

"D'accord" marmonna-t-il quand Loki l'étendit sur le lit si bien que sa tête atterrit lourdement sur les oreillers. Tony vit ses hanches tirées du lit quand ses jambes furent rivées aux épaules de Loki.

_Plié dans toutes les positions qu'il veut de moi sans un mot pour me plaindre._

Tony grimaça légèrement. "C'est stupide" marmonna-t-il maussadement et il essaya de retirer ses jambes et de descendre du lit. Mais Loki le maintint fermement en place sans un mot et après même pas une minute de lutte qui manquait de conviction, Tony resta tranquille.

Loki tapota son ventre doucement. "Nouvelle position pour toi, mon garçon?"

"Non." opposa Tony. Puis il murmura avec colère : "La première fois avec mes jambes en l'air, cependant." Le fait de le dire à haute voix fut suffisant pour faire se contracter douloureusement sa queue et pour le pousser dans un nouveau niveau d'excitation. Il fronça les sourcils à Loki et pour quelque raison, il dût préciser ce point. "Je suis habituellement au-dessus, tu sais."

Loki rit joyeusement, ses dents blanches brillant. "Oh, mais je pense que tu apprendras que tu préfères comme ça. Cette position me permet un bien meilleur accès". Loki fit courir ses doigts délicats sur le ventre, les jambes, les cuisses et le sexe de Tony.

"Je suppose que je pourrais apprendre à vivre avec ça" Tony haussa les épaules, essayant d'agir comme s'il n'était pas particulièrement ennuyé.

La main de Loki s'abattant fortement sur le cul de Tony le fit sursauter. "Je peux faire ça aussi." ronronna Loki.

Tony commença à percevoir tous les merveilleux petits avantages.

_Et tu peux voir son visage, ne l'oublie pas._

"Tu as besoin d'autre chose, mon garçon ?"

Les yeux de Loki étaient rivés aux siens. Tony savait que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de demander, mais c'était si dur. Il s'arma de courage en prévision d'un commentaire acerbe ou d'un rire malveillant et demanda "les menottes, s'il te plaît."

Il n'eut aucun des deux. Au lieu de cela, Loki sourit doucement avec un petit clin d'œil, et Tony sentit des menottes s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et lui tenir les bras au-dessus de la tête.

"Pourquoi recherches-tu le Bifröst, Loki ?"

_D'accord...c'est une position très inconfortable pour interroger quelqu'un, Tony._

Loki fit une pause, les yeux fixés à mi-distance. Son expression était tendue et préoccupée. "Il y a...quelque chose. Venant pour moi." Des mains blanches et délicates caressaient le ventre de Tony distraitement. "J'ai besoin de la puissance générée par le Bifröst si je veux avoir une chance de..." Il s'interrompit dans un profond silence.

Tony regarda Loki attentivement. "Parle-moi, Loki."

"Non, je ne crois pas. Mon petit garçon, tu es un tel allumeur."

Loki embrassa les jambes grandes ouvertes de Tony, sa langue caressant sa peau tandis qu'une une main se penchait et guidait son membre dur comme la pierre dans le corps désespérément avide de Tony. Les deux sifflèrent quand Loki força son chemin dans l'anneau serré. Loki se décala légèrement, réduisant la distance entre eux et Tony sut que quand le pilonnage commencerait, il allait être très, très profond.

Loki frotta à nouveau le ventre de Tony et gifla son cul.

Tony sursauta avec un cri et s'empala durement sur Loki, rentrant le dernier centimètre violemment. "Ah ! Oh, putain oui !"

"Oui ! Mon chéri garçon, fais-le encore une fois" souffla Loki.

Tony lutta pour garder le contrôle alors que Loki le frappait durement. Il resta immobile cette fois avec effort, regardant le dieu qui maintenait ses jambes en l'air.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à rire. "Tu es vraiment la créature la plus extrêmement difficile que j'aie jamais eu à apprivoiser. Je me demande honnêtement parfois pourquoi je me donne cette peine."

Tony regarda au loin. _Merde. Pourquoi cela me fait-il mal ?_

Mais il se retourna comme les doigts dansaient légèrement sur sa bite endolorie. Tony frissonna et regarda de nouveau ce visage.

Loki sourit pensivement. "Mais alors je vois ces yeux...et je me souviens. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Plus grand est le défi que tu représentes, plus je suis déterminé à réussir. Si j'étais toi," murmurait maintenant Loki, presque avec un air complice : "j'abandonnerais. Offre ton corps à chaque fois que je suis là. Alors, tu deviendras ennuyeux et je te laisserai tranquille."

Tony lui lança un regard noir. "Est-ce un de tes tours ? Espèce de menteur."

Loki sourit. "Cela valait la peine d'essayer. Je vais simplement devoir forcer ton obéissance aveugle alors."

Comme Loki se mettait à le marteler, Tony se rendit compte que, à ce stade, essayer de se convaincre qu'il jouait juste avec Loki et sa folie était plus difficile à faire quand vous _demandiez_ de votre plein gré à être ligoté.

_Tu as dit s'il te plaît et tout ça._

Il y avait un fort, puissant, beau et mince dieu qui le dominait, maintenant ses jambes en l'air, se retenant de le labourer avec tant de force qu'il pouvait, sans retenue, écraser la colonne vertébrale de Tony. Loki pourrait littéralement le baiser à mort.

_Putain, cette pensée me fait bander si fort._

Il se sentait comme une vierge offerte en sacrifice.

Tony regarda en bas et vit le liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'échappant de sa queue. Le spectacle le fit gémir bruyamment. Ses yeux se révulsèrent comme son corps se cambrait, le forçant plus profondément contre les poussées. Il tremblait, il miaulait dans un long gémissement. Loki haletait, grognait, gémissait, chuchotant des "bon garçon" et des "oh oui". Le son remplit la pièce et Tony ne pouvait pas y échapper. Le son du sexe. Le son d'une somme de plaisir qu'aucun...mortel n'avait jamais inspiré à Tony. Le son se répandit dans sa poitrine et le fit voler dans une brume de besoin.

"Peut-être puis-je te plier en deux, mon garçon," grogna Loki avec ravissement."Imagine combien profond je pourrais être alors."

Les jambes de Tony furent poussées vers la tête de lit très lentement, ce qui obligea les muscles à accepter une nouvelle position, alors que Loki gagnait de la force dans l'action. Tony savait qu'il allait se réveiller douloureux demain, mais il enregistra à peine la tension dans ses muscles quand ses jambes furent lentement poussées vers sa tête.

_Putain, pas plus loin ! Je ne suis pas souple à ce point !_

Mais il changea rapidement d'avis comme Loki, avec plus de place maintenant, réussissait à trouver un nouvel angle pour pilonner Tony. Loki réussit à pousser vers le bas avec plus de force avec l'aide naturelle de la gravité que ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Ajouté au son du sexe il y avait le bruit du lit qui grinçait, protestait, oscillait sur ses pieds et menaçait de s'effondrer.

Le corps de Tony frémit involontairement. Il pouvait voir ses orteils se recroqueviller et son corps luisant de sueur. "Oui, Loki, oui ! Plus, baise-moi plus ! S'il te plaît !"

Loki ne poussa pas ses jambes contre le lit, ce qui était bien parce que Tony était convaincu qu'il était trop vieux pour arriver dans cette position sans se casser le dos, mais Loki avait de toute façon obtenu ce qu'il voulait maintenant, un meilleur angle, une chance de se pencher droit sur Tony, montrant au garçon qui le baisait exactement et de faire suinter sa bite avec tant d'impatience. Et plus important encore, illustrant graphiquement que Tony serait plié dans n'importe quelle position qu'aimait Loki et qu'il apprendrait à aimer ça.

La bouche de Tony était ouverte, il haletait, gémissait. "Putain Loki, oui putain, oh mon dieu oui !"

_Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je ne faisais pas ça ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais aujourd'hui si, six mois auparavant, je n'avais pas été défoncé dans mon lit par un dieu excité ?_

_Je survolerais la Corée du Nord en ce moment._

_Pas nécessairement._

_Si, forcément. Tu ne serais pas en mesure de t'aider. Pepper ne t'avait pas changé, elle avait juste fait en sorte que tu aies suffisamment honte pour les choses terribles que tu avais faites. Mais cela t'a rarement arrêté. Tu serais au-dessus de la Corée du Nord, maintenant, à commencer une guerre._

Au lieu de cela, Tony était couché dans son lit, gémissant et haletant et sentant la longue, magnifique queue le pénétrant à grands coups exigeants, le contraignant à la soumission.

Il se battit pour garder les yeux ouverts. Loki le regardait sans broncher et il voulait désespérément retourner ce regard, mais sa vision était floue et rétrécie, des réactions involontaires les forçant à se fermer.

"Tony".

Tony força ses yeux à se rouvrir.

Loki sourit. Il fit descendre les jambes de Tony afin qu'elles entourent désormais la taille de Loki. "Tiens bon, verrouille tes chevilles ensemble et bascule tes hanches."

La queue du garçon réagit fortement au calme ton autoritaire. Tout dans ce ton attendait de Tony qu'il obéisse aveuglément. Les mains de Loki vinrent sous ses hanches pour soutenir le bas du dos de Tony.

Tony suivit sans hésitation et son corps tressaillit durement quand la bite de Loki frappa sa prostate. Tony cria dans grand sanglot gémissant. "Oh !" gémit-il. Loki n'avait pas arrêté un seul moment son pilonnage et Tony se retrouva avec la bouche en pilote automatique à chaque poussée. "Oui ! Ha ! Oh Oui ! Oh ! Putain ! Dieu ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Oh ! S'il te plaît !"

Loki caressait les cuisses de Tony avec de grandes mains chaudes. "Tu as été si bon, tu t'es retenu. Mais je tiens à ce que tu te détendes. Chut, chut garçon. Ferme les yeux. Détends-toi. Laisse les choses arriver."

Tony rejeta la tête en arrière, les bras tendus, tirant contre les menottes pendant qu'il bougeait ses hanches vers Loki. Allongé sur le lit, il se tordait et s'agitait sous son dieu de manière si dévergondée, exprimant ouvertement comment il se sentait sans l'ombre d'une honte. D'une certaine façon, Tony était plus honnête avec Loki qu'avec quiconque. Ici, maintenant, pas de masque. Il y avait juste le corps de Tony répondant exactement à ce qu'il ressentait.

Pouvoir. Loki l'avait dit, et maintenant Tony y croyait. Il était totalement en pouvoir de Loki et il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Pas pour ce soir, au moins. Tony était totalement tributaire de Loki et ne voyait pas d'avenir sans lui.

Il était là, si près, si près. Il avait besoin d'un peu plus. "Frappe-moi" plaida-t-il.

Loki le gifla et Tony était moitié haletait, moitié riant. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. Il tremblait violemment, les yeux fermés serrés comme la main de Loki travaillait sur sa queue. Une main le frappait à chaque coup de bite impatient de Tony. Le garçon était impatient, maintenant tout proche de l'orgasme, mais résistait de peur que, quand il s'y laisserait tomber, il serait complètement perdu.

"Cela ne doit jamais finir. Je pourrais prendre ton corps à chaque heure, à chaque jour jusqu'à la fin des temps et je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre tes soupirs, tes gémissements, de tes yeux, de ton goût. Ton beau, ton parfait corps s'agitant sous moi comme je t'apprendrai à adorer. Aimerais-tu apprendre à adorer ? Es-tu prêt à accepter un dieu ? "

Ce fut la dernière chose que Tony entendit avant que son corps ne vole en éclats. Son propre sperme se répandit sur sa poitrine. Le nom de Loki fut la dernière chose qui fut sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et s'endorme.


	10. Joué

Les Avengers étaient en Corée du Nord et ne rencontraient pour le moment pas de difficulté. Pas encore. Tony s'était s'installé dans ce qui ressemblait à une centrale électrique désaffectée, bien que tout le monde lui ait sèchement fait observer que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Tony était plus préoccupé par les relevés. Il était si proche de localiser la position exacte du deuxième Bifröst, il le savait. Bruce était à ses côtés, les deux travaillaient en parfaite harmonie, occasionnellement pointant les relevés et se parlant à voix basse, mais autrement, ils travaillaient dans un silence complet. Tony savait qu'il y était presque. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était deux minutes de réflexion ininterrompue, non pas qu'il soit susceptible de-

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Que veux-tu de moi, Barton ? Je ne suis pas en train de sortir un lapin d'un chapeau."

"Les Coréens veulent que nous partions, Tony."

"Ils ne sont pas les seuls" murmura Tony.

Il fit bouger sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, ouvrant à nouveau les yeux pour en revenir aux relevés. Les satellites étaient tous en phase, envoyant des flux de données à l'ordinateur. Les cartes et graphiques rapetissaient et le petit programme que Tony avait écrit, qui était une œuvre de pur génie, filtrait tout cela en une simple image marquée d'un X.

Steve se pencha, essayant de paraître décontracté. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, regarda autour d'eux et murmura à Tony : "Qu'as-tu appris pendant ton survol ?"

"Mon quoi ?"

"Quand tu as survolé la Corée du Nord ?"

"...Quoi ?"

Steve le regarda, honnêtement surpris. "Je pensais que la première chose que tu aurais faite quand tu as appris pour les relevés aurait été d'effectuer un survol par ici pour voir ce que tu pouvais glaner. Peu importe ce que tu as dit à Fury. J'ai été surpris de voir les jours passer sans que rien sur l'Iron Man se faisant tirer dessus à Pyongyang ne sorte dans les nouvelles. J'ai pensé que tu avais trouvé une parade. "

_Désolé Steve. J'étais occupé à me faire prendre le cul par un dieu._

"Ne te méprends pas, man, j'y ai pensé. Mais il semble que tout le monde soit à l'affût de l'Iron Man de nos jours. Je suis stupide, pas téméraire. D'accord, je suis téméraire, pas stupide. Que je sois l'un ou l'autre, je ne veux pas devenir un prisonnier de guerre de la République démocratique populaire. "

Steve le regarda, presque avec un respect renouvelé. Mais il y avait encore une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux.

"Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer, mon capitaine. Je n'ai pas tiré les tresses de Lucy. Et même si je l'ai fait, elle a commencé."

"Peu importe, Tony" déclara Steve d'une voix fatiguée en s'éloignant.

Tony se recentra sur l'écran avec un sourire. Il capta le regard de Bruce. Les épaules de l'homme tremblaient silencieusement alors qu'il réprimait un rire. Vous voyez ? C'était pour ça que Bruce était un ami. Tony aimait les gens qu'il pouvait divertir. Tony aimait les gens qui le trouvaient drôle et intelligent. Tony aimait les gens qui...qui l'aimaient.

"Il fait froid, Tony" dit Barton.

"Tu veux que j'arrange le temps ? Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un siège et...je l'ai !" s'écria Tony.

Bruce regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Beau travail !"

"Venant de la seule autre personne ici qui sache ce que je viens d'accomplir, je prends ça comme un grand compliment."

"Tu le mérites."

"Merci, oui, c'est vrai."

"Quand vous en aurez terminé avec votre petit moment de _bromance*_, où diable est le Bifröst ? " coupa Barton

Tony secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'il est juste jaloux. Désolé, Barton. Bruce et moi ne donnons pas dans le triolisme. Nous ne sommes pas pervers."

Bruce sourit. "La montagne Changbai."

"Le Manchzuro-Koreiskie. C'est un volcan actif" précisa Natasha. Elle haussa les épaules quand ils la regardèrent. "Je suis déjà venue ici."

"Qui étais-tu venue tuer ? Quoi, je ne suis même pas autorisé à demander ?" fit Tony incrédule devant le regard furieux de Steve.

"Allons-y. Plus vite nous sécurisons cette chose et mieux ce sera."

"Bon plan, capitaine" se moqua Tony. "Une remarque en passant. Si les Coréens savaient qu'il y a chez eux un dispositif très puissant qui pourrait détruire des mondes, penses-tu qu'ils nous le remettraient ?"

"Le Bifröst ne peut pas être "remis", Tony. C'est un élément permanent" déclara Thor.

"Et voici une autre petite friandise pour vous, les garçons et les filles", dit Tony, retournant l'écran pour leur faire face. Cela montrait une carte de la montagne Changbai. "C'est juste à la frontière entre la Corée du Nord et la Chine."

"Et appartenant à la Russie, sans doute. Comment cela pourrait-il être mieux ?" dit Brice en riant jaune.

Steve secoua la tête, ignorant le fait comme seul un soldat le pouvait. "C'est une affaire de politiciens, Tony. Nos ordres sont clairs."

"Oui, monsieur" déclara Tony avec une parodie de salut. "Et quand les choses vont mal tourner, je me souviendrai de ce que tu as dit."

Le navette atterrit sur le flanc de la montagne. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la grotte dissimulée. Et quand Tony disait dissimulée, cela voulait dire : "Je ne vois pas de grotte" dit-il avec humeur. Il regarda le mur de roc solide auquel ses capteurs l'avaient mené.

Il jeta un œil à Steve qui le regardait d'un air suffisant. "Retire ce sourire de ton visage, Bannière étoilée. J'ai toujours raison. Les émissions viennent d'ici."

"C'est ici, Tony" dit Thor sur un ton rassurant. "C'est caché par de la magie."

"Eh bien vas-y, dit sésame ou autre chose."

Thor souleva le Mjölnir impérieusement. La roche scintilla puis fondit. Steve siffla entre ses dents. "Impressionnant."

"Oh, cela t'impressionne ? As-tu la moindre putain d'idée de ce que j'ai dû faire pour trouver cet endroit ?"

"Pas vraiment."

Thor se retourna et sourit au masque de fer de Tony. "Tes compétences dans le domaine de la science sont une magie en elles-mêmes, mon ami."

"Ça alors, Thor, était-ce un compliment ?"

Natasha et Barton entraient déjà lentement dans la grotte, armes relevées. Le reste de l'équipe suivit. Steve prit la tête une fois passé le couloir étroit. Tony regarda autour de lui. L'étroit couloir semblait avoir été taillé dans la montagne. Mais maintenant, ils étaient entourés par des piliers d'argent et un sol en marbre blanc. Tony n'avait pas la prétention d'être un expert, mais quand vous avez acheté assez de vieux trucs (et les avoir fourrés dans un entrepôt) un peu d'histoire réussissait à s'infiltrer, même dans un cerveau aussi peu interessé que celui de Tony. Le marbre blanc n'était pas une chose naturelle en Asie. Quelqu'un avait mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie dans ce lieu.

Le capitaine, qui était parti en éclaireur avec Natasha et Barton revint sans les assassins. "Rien à signaler. Cela débouche sur une grande salle. Il ne semble pas y avoir quoi que ce soit là-dedans, à part une sorte de..." Steve paraissait embarrassé "épée dans la pierre ?"

Tony et Bruce se regardèrent mutuellement. La tête de Thor sortit de ses épaules. "Une épée ?"

Il se précipita en avant, dépassa Steve et comme ils se hâtaient de suivre, ils entendirent une exclamation de surprise. Thor était debout sur une plate-forme d'argent surélevée, se déplaçant autour d'une sorte de foyer dans lequel une longue épée avec un manche d'argent était enfouie. "C'est incroyable."

Tony pencha la tête. "C'est un peu voyant."

"Oh man, tu devrais vraiment te regarder dans le miroir avant de dire ça" plaisanta Barton. Tony le frappa au bras.

"Elle est presque identique, mais celle sur Asgard était en or."

"Avant que tu ne piques ta crise de colère ?"

"Pardon ?"

_Putain !_ "Rien." _Tu ne peux pas la fermer, Tony !_

_Ouais, comme si c'était possible._

Thor retira la grande épée. Même pour lui, elle était beaucoup plus grosse que ce qui pouvait être raisonnablement utilisé dans un combat et Tony ne put s'empêcher de commenter le fait.

Thor sourit. "Heimdall pourrait décapiter trois Jotuns d'un seul coup de son épée. Celle-ci semble être d'une fabrication et d'une puissance similaire. Un bel équilibre. C'est la clé du Bifröst. C'est de cette façon qu'il est activé."

"Peux-tu l'activer maintenant ?" dit Barton avec lassitude.

Thor regarda autour de lui avec scepticisme. "Cet endroit est vieux et est tombé en grand délabrement. Je doute que l'activer simplement puisse mener à quelque chose. Cela a besoin de magie et il ne semble pas y en avoir du tout."

"Tu as un don pour souligner l'évidence, fils d'Odin."

Les Avengers resserrèrent soudainement les rangs, les armes levées. La Garde Noire pointait des armes améliorées sur eux et debout devant eux se trouvait...

"Mon frère, nous ne devons pas combattre-"

"Oh arrête un peu !" dit Tony sèchement, "Sérieusement ? Tu crois qu'il va soudainement te dire "non, tu as raison, Thor. Mettons simplement nos petites différences de côté" ?"

"D'accord" déclara Oeil-de-Faucon. Il déplaça son arc, pointant une flèche entre les deux yeux de Loki. "Tirons-lui une flèche dans la tête".

"Peut-être trop loin dans l'autre sens ?" demanda Tony.

"Repose l'épée, Thor" déclara Loki.

Thor secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas faire ça, mon frère. Je crois qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. Je ne vais pas risquer de te voir tomber plus profondément dans cette folie. Frère, s'il te plaît, je te ramène avec l'épée à Asgard. Viens avec moi. Là, notre Père-"

"Ne me parle pas de lui !" ragea Loki. Il souleva son sceptre. "Repose-la"

"Non"

Le combat fut bref mais désordonné. Avec pas beaucoup de place dans la salle, Tony pouvait à peine voler. Barton ne pouvait pas exactement se percher quelque part pour abattre ses ennemis et quand le Hulk apparut, la pièce fut vite bondée.

Tony frappa un garde noir d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire et chercha après Loki. Pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il ferait quand il serait en face de lui. Mais il fut pris dans une explosion d'énergie ce qui mit à mal sa visière pendant deux bonnes minutes. Il était aveugle et ne fut sauvé que parce que Natasha le fit tomber et brisa le cou du garde.

L'emploi principal des mercenaires était celui qu'ils faisaient bien, sans imagination. Garder les Avengers loin de Loki et Thor sur la plate-forme. Ce qui, fâcheusement, laissait un homme pas trop brillant, accablé par une nature confiante et attentionnée, un sens de l'honneur et du fair-play, lutter seul contre son frère, frère qu'il aimait profondément. Un frère qui était un malveillant salopard intrigant.

Cela ne pouvait pas bien finir.

Le problème était ce qu'il était toujours, à savoir que Loki n'était ni fort ni rapide, mais sournois. Et il pouvait créer des illusions. Après avoir fait sauter la clé de la main de Thor, il l'avait distrait suffisamment longtemps pour que l'un de ses mercenaires puisse s'enfuir avec. Thor avait vu une version de l'épée toujours étendue sur le sol et quand il était allé la ramasser...

_Eh bien cela avait été un putain de gaspillage de temps pour chacun._

Les Avengers revinrent dans la navette, léchant métaphoriquement leurs blessures. Ce n'était pas exactement la glorieuse bataille des chants et des contes. Le SHIELD était en route pour sécuriser la chambre du Bifröst avant de commencer leurs études. Pour une fois, Tony se sentait curieusement indifférent à ce qui pourrait être une formidable découverte scientifique. Même Natasha le commenta, mais Tony l'écarta.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Bruce l'observa faire les cent pas, enveloppé dans une couverture. Vous pensiez que l'homme apprendrait à porter des vêtements plus larges pour ne pas avoir à tout déchirer, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony s'arrêta devant Bruce. "Pourquoi Loki était-il ici ?"

"Pour obtenir la clé."

Tony secoua la tête, faisant toujours les cent pas dans la navette. Il s'arrêta à nouveau. "Selon nos hypothèses, il savait déjà où cet endroit se trouvait. C'est pourquoi il était en Asie, en premier lieu."

"Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas passer la porte ?"

Tony se tourna vers Bruce en levant les yeux au ciel. "Avec le bâton lumineux du destin ?"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Non, cela ne semble pas probable, non ?"

"Il aurait pu entrer et repartir avec l'épée avant même que nous sachions qu'il était en Corée du Nord." Tony s'arrêta. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de place que pour cette ligne de pensée. Il se retourna. "Comment a-t-il su qu'il était là ?"

"Peut-être quelqu'un à Asgard le lui a-t-il dit."

"Cela n'aurait pas pu arriver récemment, il s'agit d'un prisonnier évadé." Tony recommença à arpenter la navette. "Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne parlais pas de la façon dont il savait que la Terre avait un Bifröst. Comment savait-il que c'était en Corée ?"

"Peut-être, comme la dernière fois, a-t-il des scientifiques humains qui travaillent pour lui."

"Personne ne peut faire ce que je fais" déclara Tony. "Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, c'est un fait. Et un peu d'arrogance. J'ai un réseau de satellites qui rivalise avec celui de n'importe quel gouvernement ou industrie dans le monde. J'ai la technologie. Je sais ce qu'il faut chercher. Alors, comment a-t-il su..."

_Assis dans une pièce sombre. Buvant de la vodka. De belles mains caressant le bas de son cou du bout des doigts et il a demandé...pourquoi y a-t-il un Bifröst en..._

Tony réalisa la vérité dans un éclair aveuglant. Loki ne savait pas où était le Bifröst jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise. "Fils de pute", déclara Tony. Il abattit son poing dans un mur de la navette. Il laissa une bosse de la taille d'un poing dans une machine qui volait actuellement à des milliers de pieds du sol. Probablement pas malin. "Le fils de pute s'est joué de moi !"

"Joué de toi ?" dit une voix.

Tony se retourna et vit Steve debout dans l'embrasure entre l'espace de chargement et l'habitacle, toujours en costume comme Tony l'était, seuls manquaient son bouclier et son casque. Les yeux bleus le regardaient intensément.

Tony déglutit. "Il s'est joué de nous tous, mais je suis le seul à avoir déchiffré les données. Je suis celui qui nous a fait nous précipiter en Corée du Nord pour que le monde entier nous voie. Nous nous demandions tous ce à quoi jouait Loki. Donc, nous avons trouvé et puis nous avons remonté la trace du Bifröst puis nous avons conduit le fils de pute droit sur lui ! Il ne l'aurait pas trouvé si je n'avais pas fait ça ! "

"Peut-être. Mais nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé sans toi et, qui sait, Loki aurait probablement pu le trouver finalement."

"Nous ne savons pas."

"Non, mais nous avons sécurisé le Bif-"

"Mais Loki a la clé pour le faire fonctionner."

"Qu'il ne peut pas utiliser sans se frayer un chemin à travers une armée" déclara Steve lentement. "Tony, ne te culpabilise pas. Nous avons tous décidé à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais venu seul ici et l'avais laissé te suivre."

_J'aurais tout aussi bien pu._

"Fils de pute" répéta Tony. _Ce salaud m'a niqué._

Comment s'était-il lui-même convaincu que c'était un jeu? Son grand jeu avec Loki. Ce n'était pas un jeu, ce n'était pas la récréation. Il avait été niqué par Loki et maintenant il avait niqué sa propre équipe et pour quoi ?

_Du sexe._

"Je vais le tuer" déclara Tony d'une voix sourde.

"Ne laisse pas Thor te l'entendre dire" déclara Bruce avec un rire hésitant, essayant de désamorcer la tension.

"Putain, je vais l'égorger."

Steve pencha la tête vaguement "Tony, tu prends ça...plus personnellement que d'habitude."

Tony ne répondit pas. Tournant le dos, il baissa la visière de son casque et appuya sur le bouton sur le côté des portes. Elles s'ouvrirent et le vent se précipita à l'intérieur.

"Tony-" commença Steve.

"Je retourne à la Tour Stark."

Tony n'allait pas revenir à la Tour Stark. Tony bouillonnait d'une fureur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis...depuis le jour où il s'était rendu compte que ces terroristes avaient tué des gens avec _son_ armement. Ce fut la dernière fois que quelque chose qu'il avait construit fut répandu dans le monde et que cela avait tourné en merde.

_Marchand de mort._ Il ne pouvait pas échapper au fait qu'il semblait prendre des décisions stupides qui auraient, en toute justice, dû conduire à sa mort immédiate et douloureuse. Plus souvent qu'à leur tour, c'était aux autres autour de lui de souffrir. Tony ne pouvait pas décider si c'était une chance ou une malédiction.

"Ressors le programme Bifröst" commanda Tony.

"Dois-je alerter les Avengers, monsieur ? Vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide."

"Fais-le Jarvis" déclara Tony.

Le programme montrait sur une série de cartes et de graphiques la signature énergique et le rayonnement du Bifröst. La clé de son fonctionnement devait émettre les mêmes pics d'énergie sur une plus petite échelle.

Tony eut le signal, convertit toute l'énergie de ses propulseurs et se dirigea droit vers elle. Elle était originaire d'un camp, apparemment au milieu de nulle part, composé de quelques grandes tentes encerclant un bunker délabré en pierre.

Tony atterrit durement. L'image était la même que pour des centaines d'atterrissages antérieurs, accroupi, le poing pressé pour supporter le poids alors qu'un nuage de poussière dû à la force de l'impact se formait dans l'air. Il leva les yeux et sa visière repéra immédiatement les ennemis autour de lui. Heureusement, l'Iron Man apparaissant dans leur camp n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient prévu.

Une combinaison de lasers et de roquettes téléguidées fut suffisante pour en finir avec les gens à l'extérieur. Un homme fut littéralement traîné au sol et jeté contre un projecteur, frappant le poteau et plongeant le camp dans l'obscurité totale. Sauf pour l'homme à infra-rouge intégré dans son casque rouge et or.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gardes à l'intérieur non plus, mais Tony n'eut pas une pensée pour eux. Il vérifia les pièces, abattant chaque mercenaire qu'il vit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement atteint la dernière salle.

Il abattit la porte et trouva Loki. Le dieu leva les yeux et regarda Tony avec un sourire qui s'élargissait. "Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir convoqué, mon garçon."

Tony le mit en joue. Les cercles de ciblage sur l'écran de sa visière choisirent leurs marques sur l'ennemi; la tête et la poitrine. Les roquettes sur ses bras s'armèrent et attendirent.

"Remets-moi l'épée, la clé, Reindeer Games".

Loki écarta les bras. "Ai-je l'air de l'avoir ?"

"Amène-moi à elle. Maintenant."

"Non, je ne pense pas."

Tony tira. Des douzaines de petites roquettes fusèrent vers Loki et le traversèrent. Il cria de frustration et laissa tomber ses bras. Il était un tel idiot - bien sûr il y aurait eu davantage de mercenaires postés ici si Loki lui-même avait été là.

Il avait été joué. Encore une fois.

"Tu t'es joué de moi."

_Tu m'as trahi._

Loki secoua la tête. "Je ne t'ai pas demandé de révéler l'emplacement du Bifröst. Tu l'as fait avec l'intention de te jouer de moi. De jouer de mon amour pour toi."

Tony saisit une barre de fer dans les débris autour de lui et la jeta à Loki. Elle passa à travers sa tête et alla s'enterrer profondément dans le mur derrière lui. "Comment oses-tu- tu me manipules depuis le début !"

"Retire ton masque, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à une voix mécanique."

"Non, l'Iron Man est tout ce que tu auras. Voilà, c'est fini."

"C'est fini quand je dis que ça l'est, mon garçon. Je dis que c'est fini quand tu es mort, dans mes bras, dans le nombre d'années qu'il faudra pour que tu finisses enfin de détruire ton foie à la vodka. Tu y mets une constance remarquable et je ne devrais pas craindre que cela prenne trop longtemps, mon doux amour. Dix, quinze ans ? "

"Je vais te trouver et je vais te tuer" grogna Tony.

Loki soupira et pencha la tête, le regardant intensément. "Je ne veux pas que cela modifie ce que nous partageons. Tu es en colère et fatigué. Et tu portes ton masque. Nous parlerons une fois que tu seras calmé et que tu auras retiré ton armure."

"Nous n'allons pas-" dit Tony mais Loki disparut. "Putain de petite merde."

Il n'y avait rien dans le camp, rien dans les bâtiments périphériques. La signature que Tony avait suivie était finalement celle d'une balise spécialement conçue pour l'émettre. Il la fit sauter, l'explosion fut visible à des kilomètres à la ronde mais cela ne le fit pas se sentir mieux.

_Putain de connard._

_xXXXXx_

*bromance : mot-valise formé par brother et romance, il est utilisé pour parler d'une relation non sexuelle mais très proche entre deux hommes.


	11. Fardeau

Tony était assis, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur ses mains. La vue depuis la Tour Stark était l'une de ses préférées dans le monde. Mais alors que le ciel s'assombrissait et que les lumières flamboyantes d'une ville la nuit s'embrasaient, quelque chose clochait désormais. Les visites de Loki avaient toujours lieu la nuit. Trop d'Avengers allaient et venaient pendant la journée pour prendre ce risque. Alors, plus sombre il faisait, plus il y pensait...

Quelle était la probabilité que le bâtard se présente ? Très probable. D'autre part, cela avait été très probable tous les jours depuis l'embuscade en Corée du Nord.

Alors, qu'allait faire Tony ? Il ne savait pas.

_Tue-le._

_Bien sûr, bonne chance avec ça._

_Bon alors, essaye de le tuer. Puis remets cet enculé à Thor._

Depuis combien de temps était-il assis ici maintenant ? Tony se sentait raide. Il se leva et s'étira. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi prêt à faire face qu'il le pensait. La salle de gym ? Non. Aller trouver Bruce et faire la nouba ? Probablement pas, Bruce devait se cacher dans un dispensaire quelque part.

Eh bien, c'est réglé. _Je pars trouver un bar._

Et, bien sûr, ce fut à ce moment qu'il choisit d'apparaître. Tony regarda Loki comme si le dieu était une chose dans laquelle il avait marché. "Que veux-tu ?"

"Je vois que douze jours n'ont pas suffi à améliorer ton humeur."

"Où est la clé ?"

"Cachée".

"Fils de pute. Tu t'es joué de moi et maintenant tu penses que tu peux tout simplement revenir comme ça ?"

Loki ricana. "Oh, je me suis joué de toi ? Tu _m'as fourni _l'information. C'est la première chose qui est tombée de ces précieuses lèvres quand je suis entré dans la pièce. Tu as passé le reste de la soirée à essayer maladroitement de me faire révéler mes secrets. Et je me suis joué de toi ? "

Tony sentit se tordre ses entrailles. Loki ne disait rien que Tony ne s'était pas dit cent fois. Pendant ces deux semaines, son humeur avait sauvagement oscillé entre haïr Loki et se haïr lui-même. Parce que Loki avait raison, bien sûr.

"Agenouille-toi, mon garçon. Nous allons dissiper cette tension."

"Cela ne va pas arriver."

Loki paraissait dangereux. Loki _était_ dangereux et jusqu'ici Tony avait réussi à se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Juste un jeu qui, certes, s'achevait dans le sexe le plus vertigineux qu'il ait jamais connu, mais toujours un jeu. Un jeu dont il pouvait se retirer.

"Je peux te faire agenouiller" avertit Loki.

"Essaie" répondit Tony.

_Essaie ?!_ À quoi diable pensait-il ? _Je suis tellement niqué._

Tony plongea du canapé comme Loki se précipitait. Il courut à la chambre à coucher et ouvrit violemment un tiroir. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser Loki le détruire sans rien dire. Cela expliquerait pourquoi, depuis cette première nuit, il avait caché l'arme ici. Il la pointa vers Loki alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents. "Tu ne penses pas honnêtement que cela va t'aider ?"

Tony tira, ratant la tête de Loki d'un pouce. Une tache de lumière rouge vif fit un cratère de la taille d'un poing dans le mur derrière Loki. Le Menteur se tourna pour le regarder avec un air grave avant de dévisager Tony d'un air sceptique.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Hé, je suis Tony Stark. Quoi, tu pensais que j'aurais un revolver ?"

Loki resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Sa tête était légèrement penchée, les yeux plissés. "Vilain garçon. Vilain Tony" soupira-t-il. Vous pouviez presque voir les rouages tournant dans sa tête derrière ces yeux vert émeraude.

Tony continua de viser la poitrine de Loki. "Je ne joue plus Loki. Je ne peux pas risquer-"

"Non..." soupira le dieu, avançant soudainement, coupant Tony en plein milieu d'un discours qu'il avait passé des heures à préparer. "Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles."

"Eh bien commence à y penser" prévint Tony, se déplaçant vers l'arrière, en essayant de maintenir une distance entre lui et la silhouette qui se rapprochait.

_Rappelle-toi, ton esprit tourne en bouillie quand il s'approche de trop près._

"Maintenant, j'ai tout un discours sur-"

Loki s'arrêta, son torse appuyé contre le canon de l'arme. "Les coups de semonce sont pour les personnes sans conviction."

_On s'en fout du discours ! Tire lui dessus._

Le doigt de Tony caressait la gâchette. Beaucoup de ses problèmes s'en iraient, dès maintenant, dans un éclair de rouge. Cela créerait une nouvelle vague de problèmes, mais Tony n'avait jamais envisagé les futurs problèmes avant de prendre des décisions. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

_Impasse._

Sauf que cela ne devrait pas être - qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si difficile de cette décision ? N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'il devrait vouloir ?

"J'attends, mon garçon. Tire ou à genoux."

Tony haussa un sourcil. "Tu plaisantes, non ? Tu parles d'un désir de mort."

"Tire ou à genoux."

"Non"

"Non, quoi ?"

"Je ne te demande pas-"

"Non, tu ne vas pas t'agenouiller ou non, tu ne vas pas tirer ?"

"Entre les deux."

"Mon garçon" réclama Loki. Puis il soupira. "Tony, s'il te plaît."

Les sourcils de l'Iron Man se levèrent sous l'effet de la surprise.

"Malgré ce que tu peux penser, Tony Stark, il ne s'agissait pas...pas _tout à fait_ de prendre ma revanche sur mon frère en détruisant ceux qui sont proches de lui. C'est ainsi que cela a commencé, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi, entre tous, je t'ai choisi. Avoir volé la clé n'est pas l'étape préliminaire dans la conquête de ce monde. Je ne te mentirai pas, Tony. Je...n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup de temps. J'apprécie notre temps ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'il se termine maintenant. " Loki fit à Tony ce qui était probablement son sourire le plus conquérant à ce jour. "Je t'assure que tu n'auras plus à supporter mes attentions très longtemps."

"Tu prends des vacances ?" ricana Tony.

"J'ai tout misé sur l'attaque Chitauri et j'ai tout perdu. Et certains n'acceptent pas bien l'échec."

"Alors, tu vas entrer dans la clandestinité ?"

"J'y suis déjà. Mais il va me trouver."

"Qui ?"

"Thanos va venir pour moi. Je l'ai déçu et il ne pardonne pas. Il n'oublie pas."

"Qui est Thanos ?"

"Un Titan et celui que j'ai beaucoup déçu." Les yeux de Loki se fixèrent à mi-distance, comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois, un regard...d'intense inquiétude sur le visage. Il soupira et secoua la tête sombrement. "Non, je ne vais pas t'accabler avec ça."

Tony haussa les épaules. "Très bien. C'est probablement un mensonge de toute façon."

Loki hocha la tête. "Oui, oui c'est bien. Crois que je te mens, que je te trompe. Bien que tu doives croire que j'ai, sans mentir, passé les derniers mois à désirer tous les moments que nous avons partagés."

La tranquille certitude de Loki toucha Tony. L'homme avait un regard traqué. Le dieu soupira profondément encore. Il semblait battu. "Je ne te demande que quelques heures de ton temps, Tony. Je crois que nous gagnons mutuellement quelque chose pendant ces heures passées ensemble. Je ne vais pas te demander des détails sur ta vie en tant qu'Iron Man. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce que tu m'as dit, tu l'as dit de ton plein gré. Je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'aurais pas demandé. "

Tony était toujours en colère, mais Loki marquait un point. Il avait mis les pieds dedans et c'était de sa faute. C'était plus facile d'être en colère contre Loki à ce sujet que d'admettre qu'il avait foiré. Mais Tony ne voulait pas faire marche arrière.

_Il est toujours le méchant !_

La bouche de Loki se pressa soudainement contre la sienne et ses mains se glissèrentt sous sa chemise.

_Oh merde._

Le pistolet tomba au sol, oublié.

Tony poussa Loki sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Pendant une seconde, Tony se demanda s'il allait avoir des ennuis pour ça, mais Loki semblait heureux de laisser Tony prendre les rênes cette fois. Il baissa les yeux sur ce dieu cloué sous lui et se demanda quoi faire avec lui.

Il a commencé par l'endroit évident.

Les vêtements Loki étaient en cuir asgardien, impossible à déchirer et épouvantablement fastidieux à défaire.

"Je peux t'aider si tu-" commença Loki, mais Tony l'arrêta.

"Non, non, je vais y arriver. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cela ressemble à un fermoir mais ce n'en est pas un."

"Je pourrais tout simplement enlever mes vêtements par magie."

Tony posa un baiser mouillé sur la peau enfin révélée et regarda malicieusement dans les yeux de Loki . "Où serait le plaisir, alors ?"

Cela sembla prendre une heure avant que Loki soit finalement nu. Les vêtements de Tony furent retirés beaucoup plus rapidement. Ses mains saisirent sa propre bite, déjà presque dure, se touchant en regardant Loki. Il n'eut même pas besoin de mendier.

Loki se déplaça un peu de sorte qu'il avait suffisamment d'espace pour s'asseoir en partie sur son coude et engloutit le sexe du mortel dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

"Oh mon dieu p-," retint Tony comme la bouche de Loki commençait à bouger. Dieu du Mal, peut-être. Mais aucun des mythes n'avait jamais mentionné le dieu de la Gorge Profonde. "Mon Dieu, comment fais-tu ça ?" Tony sifflait, déjà beaucoup trop proche de la jouissance.

Tony en avait eu beaucoup, mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus intense. La bouche de Loki était doucement chaude, humide et très, très qualifiée. _Je dois lui demander plus tard._ Sa langue dansait le long de chaque veine de la longueur de Tony. Il suçait suffisamment fort pour le faire vaciller sur une ligne juste un peu trop douloureuse. _Tu parles d'une succion._

Tony aimait ça. Tony aimait ne pas savoir s'il était dans la douleur ou dans le plaisir. Tony constata qu'il gémissait doucement.

La tête de Loki allait et venait en douceur, sans secousse ni hésitation. En fait, tout dans les actions du dieu clamait toute sa puissance, son habileté et sa force à faire durer cela aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour Tony. _Ou jusqu'à ce que le dieu s'ennuie, bien sûr._

Le malheureux playboy se tortillait, haletait, le souffle coupé, geignant, remerciant Loki encore et encore. La main puissante de Loki vint pousser très délicatement un doigt dans les fesses de Tony. Tony sursauta et gémit ses merci, sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Les poings serrés, les ongles lui rentrant presque dans la peau, il se força à rester le receveur passif, plutôt que d'essayer de prendre le contrôle.

Loki fit une petite pause pour écarter largement les jambes de Tony. Tony se soumit sans réfléchir. Une main chaude caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses doucement comme le dieu suçait et léchait avec tous les signes du plaisir. Puis il avala entièrement la queue et susurra. Les sensations parcouraient le corps de Tony et envoyaient ses sens en un joyeux enfer.

"Non, non, Loki s'il te plaît, pas encore, c'est trop tôt-"

Loki se recula et amena sa bouche plus bas. D'un seul coup, il fit courir le plat de sa langue contre les bourses de Tony. Tony frissonna sans vergogne. Loki utilisait alternativement la pointe même de sa langue pour tracer les veines, et le plat de sa langue, les léchant avec force comme un chat géant.

Tony dût se battre pour garder ses mains à ses côtés. Chaque once de sa volonté était utilisée pour repousser l'orgasme en dépit des attentions de Loki. Il ne voulait pas venir encore. Il ne pouvait pas. Son scrotum était dans le bouche de Loki et Tony cria de béatitude.

"Oh p-s'il vous plaît" gémit-il.

Loki s'arrêta et amena la tête de Tony vers le bas jusqu'à le regarder dans les yeux. "Mon garçon veut-il venir maintenant, ou veut-il que je joue avec lui un peu plus longtemps ?"

"Jouez, s'il vous plaît" chuchota Tony . Il déglutit, essayant de trouver la force de demander ce qu'il désirait. Ce dont il avait besoin. "S'il vous plaît, attachez-moi."

Cela surprit Loki. Cela devait être la première fois que Tony le voyait surpris. Puis un grand sourire éclata sur son visage. "Tout ce que veut mon garçon."

Loki se redressa, toujours en dessous de Tony, embrassa et mordilla sa poitrine. Ses mains attrapèrent les poignets de Tony et les maintinrent ensemble. Loki tenait ses deux poignets ensemble d'une poigne douce mais toujours ferme, et son autre main fit un mouvement compliqué. Des menottes en cuir apparurent de nulle part. Tony rit doucement comme un enfant qui voit sortir la carte du paquet à un spectacle de magie.

Quand ses mains furent ensemble, Loki le tira vers le bas et le coucha sur le lit. Ses mains étaient encore une fois attachées sur le cadre de lit et d'autres menottes apparurent et retinrent ses chevilles. L'érection de Tony se dressait fièrement maintenant, se balançant dans l'air de manière autonome. Loki se posa à côté de Tony, une main berçant gentiment sa tête et l'autre effleurant ses mamelons avec une joie cruelle.

"Mon garçon, la foi que tu as montrée est...si agréable à ton dieu. Mais je dois t'avertir, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir demandé à jouir quand tu en as eu la chance."

Les yeux de Tony étaient à moitié fermés, lourds de convoitise comme il se léchait les lèvres. "Eh bien, si j'avais fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, tu ne voudrais pas de moi."

"Je te veux pour le reste de l'éternité, Tony Stark. Je regrette seulement que notre temps soit si court." Loki l'embrassa violemment. Sa bouche était rude et exigeante, sa langue se battait pour que chaque pouce de lui se soumette. Tony le fit volontiers, sa langue caressant celle de Loki pour tenter d'apaiser le dieu.

Loki était cruel et merveilleux. Ses attentions restaient sur la bouche, les mamelons, les bras et le ventre de Tony jusqu'à ce que l'homme ait finalement durci davantage, puis il glissait pour jouer avec la queue et des bourses de Tony, rentrant parfois un doigt à l'intérieur de Tony.

Quand Tony était sur le point de jouir, Loki revenait vers la moitié supérieure de son corps et dominait sa bouche tandis que Tony pleurait d'angoisse insupportable. Cela avait pu durer une demi-heure, ou des heures ou des jours. Tony ne le saurait jamais. Enfin, Loki se déplaça afin de se retrouver entre les jambes de Tony. Le changement complet dans la position donna à Tony l'espoir que c'était enfin terminé. Tony jura amèrement quand il lui fut demandé d'attendre, une fois encore.

"Chut, garçon. Patience." La bouche de Loki jouait avec les bourses de Tony, un doigt le taquinait et un autre le baisait jusqu'à la jointure. Les hanches de Tony se ruèrent sur le doigt. Loki se retira immédiatement et Tony hurla.

"Mon garçon, je tente de créer de l'art et ton agitation me dérange. Reste immobile." Loki parla avec douceur, mais fermement. Tony hocha violemment la tête, des larmes involontaires coulant sur son visage.

Loki retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait réellement à ce que Tony soit capable d'arrêter de bouger dans cette situation. En fait, Loki aurait été violemment offensé si son petit mortel ne s'était pas débattu comme une petite pute dévergondée sous ses attentions, mais Tony se força à réduire ça à un faible tortillement.

Loki sourit. Le tortillement qu'il aimait.

L'Asgardien semblait enfin prêt à permettre à Tony de jouir. La main de Loki glissait de haut en bas le long de la queue de Tony qui s'étranglait et sanglotait, résistant pour ne pas pousser vers le haut.

"Laisse aller, mon garçon. Savoure l'instant."

Et Tony se tortillait, se tordait et ruait furieusement, se laissant aller sachant que quoi qu'il fasse, Loki aurait ce qu'il voulait. Aussi directif que ça paraisse, cela donnait effectivement à Tony plus de liberté que il n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer.

"Je-je vais-je vais" étouffa Tony.

"Je t'en prie" murmura gentiment Loki. Tony vint violemment et l'obscurité se glissa dans sa vision alors qu'il laissait échapper un long gémissement plaintif.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le corps douloureux, épuisé et l'esprit en déroute, il jeta un regard trouble autour de lui. Loki l'avait nettoyé délicatement et avait disparu. Tony serra les dents et abattit son poing sur le lit. "Ce putain de con de chiant de fils de pute !" grogna-t-il.

La voix de Jarvis retentit dans la chambre. "Monsieur, puis-je vous conseiller la prudence ? Votre invité est toujours dans l'appartement."

"Il quoi ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Tony se soit souvenu comment marcher et après avoir trouvé un peignoir, il se traîna vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Loki regardait par la fenêtre, les bras croisés et une main caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts délicats. Au bruit que fit porte, il regarda brièvement à Tony et détourna les yeux. "Toutes mes excuses. J'avais l'intention de partir avant que tu ne sois réveillé, mais je crains que mon esprit ne se soit égaré."

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes !_

Tony se frotta les yeux légèrement, essayant de se frayer un chemin en mode Tony Stark. "Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ?"

"Deux heures vingt-cinq du matin, Monsieur."

"Trop tard pour une bonne soirée, trop tôt pour commencer à boire." dit Tony avec un haussement d'épaules. "Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?"

"Dès le début je suis venu ici dans un but, pour détruire chaque centimètre de ton corps magnifique. Si je reste plus longtemps, nous pourrions parler, je ne...ne serai pas en mesure de résister à trouver un moyen d'utiliser ce que tu pourrais me dire contre toi...et ton équipe."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler" déclara Tony.

Peut-être qu'il était sonné après le sexe de la nuit dernière. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Mais il ne s'était jamais de sa vie senti aussi sexy que ça. Il avait toujours été conscient de son corps. Il était sexy et sophistiqué et n'avait jamais rechigné à le montrer au monde entier. Allez, il était Tony Stark et il le savait !

Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi...il n'y avait pas de mots pour cela.

Les yeux du playboy parcouraient de haut et en bas le corps de Loki. "Il ne me semble pas me rappeler que tu..." Tony sourit et haussa les épaules.

Loki lui lança un regard rusé. "Mon garçon, as-tu seulement pensé que je pourrais avoir regardé ta petite performance et avoir résisté ?"

"Alors, tu...?"

"Hum...partout sur ce joli ventre."

"Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ça" dit Tony, avec l'intention d'être sarcastique, mais réalisant à mi-chemin que c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment. "J'aurais préféré ne pas m'évanouir. Je manque toujours les bons trucs. Peut-être une reconstitution serait-elle nécessaire ?"

Loki détacha son regard de la fenêtre et sourit doucement. Il scintilla et ses vêtements disparurent. Il se tourna vers Tony et le regarda avec cynisme. "Et bien maintenant, ça ne semble guère équitable."

Tony prit une seconde pour comprendre, puis sourit et laissa tomber son peignoir sur le sol.

"Et qu'est-ce que mon garçon veut faire ?"

"Je ne pense pas avoir été puni depuis un moment. Et j'ai été si vilain."


	12. Conclusions

Tony regardait l'écran en face de lui, bien caché dans son laboratoire quelques étages au-dessous de l'appartement. Les Avengers devenaient, si possible, encore plus ordinaires. Où étaient tous les grands méchants qui étaient censés en avoir après eux ? C'était ce que Tony voulait savoir.

Pour aggraver les choses, Loki n'avait pas paru maintenant depuis plus d'une semaine et cela l'avait arraché d'un coup sec à la vie fantasmatique dans laquelle il glissait doucement jusque là.

_Loki a eu son plaisir. Il est parti._

_Je te l'avais dit._

Peu importe comment il essayait, son esprit continuait à le ramener à leur dernière nuit, il y avait de cela près d'une semaine et trois jours. Loki avait été dans un état d'esprit...autoritaire. Les _très_ _cher_ et les _chéri_ chuchotés avaient été remplacés par des commandements sévères et des punitions rapides lorsque Tony ne se soumettait pas assez rapidement. Loki les avait appelés des _châtiments_, pour avoir braqué une arme sur lui et n'avoir pas eu l'intention de l'utiliser.

Tony se vit sourire. Cela avait été une agréable soirée. Tony lui avait assuré qu'il _avait_ voulu utiliser le pistolet. Loki s'était tellement mis en colère après lui quand il lui avait dit où il pouvait se mettre ses ordres. Après avoir été battu comme plâtre, il avait été forcé dans le lit si violemment, si rudement qu'ils avaient cassé l'un des pieds du lit. Quand Tony avait joui, son cri s'ajoutant au bruit du lit qui s'effondrait, il y avait eu comme un feu d'artifice dans son esprit.

Le lit vacillait dangereusement maintenant et Jarvis avait déjà commandé un nouveau cadre de lit. Quelque chose d'un peu plus solide...

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il était déjà dur pour Loki, et la putain de drama queen n'était même pas dans la salle.

Tony soupira et glissa sa main sous son pantalon. Il se caressa doucement, évoquant en imagination la bouche humide de Loki sur son cou. Tony était un hédoniste et vivait pour ce qu'il pouvait obtenir. Mais il avait toujours été dans le contrôle. Maintenant, il commençait à éprouver un plaisir tellement plus intense dans l'abandon de ce contrôle.

Tony ouvrit les yeux, vaguement déçu. Quoi qu'il fasse, cela ne serait jamais aussi bon sans-

"Merde !" hurla-t-il, sautant en arrière et tombant presque de sa chaise. Son dos claqua contre une voiture. "Je veux que tu portes une putain de cloche !" cria-t-il à la figure souriante de Loki.

Loki était debout, les bras croisés en face de lui, souriant joyeusement à la réaction de Tony. "Langage, mon cher" dit-il froidement, en guise d'avertissement.

"Une cloche ! Juste autour de ton cou pour que je puisse t'entendre arriver. Putain !" Tony frottait sa poitrine, alarmé par la façon dont son cœur battait...et profondément excité par la peur.

_Je vais te le dire à nouveau - il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi._

"Où étais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas tout simplement disparaître pendant des jours comme ça !" aboya Tony, et le regretta aussitôt.

_Super, maintenant tu parles comme une adolescente._

"Je ne peux pas ?" dit Loki, son sourire de plus en plus large. "Est-ce que j'ai manqué à mon garçon ?"

"Comme un trou dans la tête" grogna Tony en se détournant.

Il retourna à son plan de travail, tout son comportement disant "tu n'es pas plus important que mon travail" et cela fonctionnait d'habitude. Sauf qu'il aurait fallu que Loki soit aveugle à la couleur sur le visage de Tony, à son halètement et à la très visible -

Loki attrapa la bosse dans le jean de Tony et la serra fermement. Assez pour être excitant, assez pour être considéré comme un avertissement.

"Attention, mon petit. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne journée. Alors, je viens passer quelques heures avec mon garçon chéri. Maintenant ce temps peut être agréable ou douloureux. Tout ce que je promets, c'est que ce sera agréable et douloureux et pour aussi longtemps que _je_ veux. "

"Levé du mauvais pied, non ?" cassa Tony. "Où étais-tu ?"

"Occupé."

"À quoi ?"

"Des problèmes induits" gronda Loki, énigmatique.

Il se mettait rapidement en colère, comme il le faisait toujours ces derniers jours. Tony soupira tristement. Il sentit Anthony Stark se dérober. Il sentit l'Iron Man se dérober. C'était la seule façon dont il pouvait encore être vêtu, toujours debout, et pourtant nu et à genoux devant Loki.

_Je ne veux pas me battre._

Tony se pressa contre Loki. "Tu m'as manqué. Je pense que je mérite un petit quelque chose. Tu m'as fait attendre."

"Tu ne mérites rien que ce que je choisis de te donner."

Tony ferma les yeux et donna dans ce qu'il savait que Loki voulait. _Putain, pourquoi pas ?_ "Mais j'ai été un bon garçon, mon dieu. Je pense que je mérite une petite récompense."

Loki resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis il saisit le bras de Tony et l'entraîna vers la chambre à coucher, avec cette pause vaguement maladroite au milieu comme l'ascenseur les faisait monter.

"Déshabille-toi."

Tony le fit, plus vite qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

"Allonge-toi sur le lit."

Tony se coucha, la tête sur un oreiller. Loki fut rapidement dévêtu et s'appuya sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et paresseusement, leurs langues se battant pour la domination. Alors que les mains de Loki couraient sur le corps de Tony de manière possessive, Tony resta immobile à son côté, les poings crispés par l'effort.

Des nombreuses leçons de Loki, celle-ci avait été particulièrement retenue. S'il ne voulait pas être menotté, il ne toucherait que lorsqu'il y serait autorisé. La dernière fois qu'il avait désobéi, un couteau était apparu contre sa gorge. Ce fut une leçon que Tony avait décidé de retenir le plus tôt possible.

Loki se recula. Il avait l'air plus calme maintenant, les yeux écarquillés avec cette convoitise excitante qu'il portait sur lui chaque fois que Tony était nu.

Tony se lécha les lèvres et murmura d'une voix rauque : "Où étais-tu ?"

"Je devais...me préparer."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Et que font les Avengers ces derniers temps ?" demanda Loki d'un ton tranchant.

Tony se mordit la langue. Loki marquait un point. C'était la situation classique "ne rien demander, ne rien dire". Bien que dans des circonstances assez différentes et plus bizarres.

Au lieu de cela, Tony se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de Loki. "Je veux te toucher."

"Non."

"S'il vous plaît ?" dit Tony crânement. Tony ne pouvait s'en empêcher; l'effronterie était tellement inscrite dans son ADN que même Loki avec tous ses tours ne pourrait probablement pas le changer.

Loki le frappa durement au visage, mais ne dit rien. D'une certaine manière, Tony commençait à se demander si Loki serait aussi intéressé par ce jeu s'il était couru d'avance.

La langue de Loki explorait son corps, roulait sur chacun de ses muscles, balayant chaque pouce de peau. C'était presque comme s'il faisait une enquête médico-légale sur chaque nerf de Tony, notant quand le garçon sursautait et gémissait. Tony pouvait presque imaginer l'esprit de Loki classant les informations pour un usage - pas tout à fait plaisant - futur.

En fait, Tony était tellement pris dans l'instant, que lorsque la gorge de Loki engloutit soudainement sa bite jusqu'à la base, il pouvait à peine croire ce qui se passait.

"Putain-"

Loki laissa immédiatement sa bite et le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage. "Tu obtiens finalement la récompense que tu as réclamée comme une petite pute, et tu la gâches ? Je peux difficilement dire que j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'autres qui auraient fait la même chose."

_Quel était le problème de ce type avec les jurons ?_ "Je suis désolé" dit Tony d'une voix rauque.

"Non, je pense que le moment est passé. Pas toi ?" Loki était dans un tel état d'esprit ces derniers temps que Tony était presque certain qu'il allait partir et laisser Tony dans cet état.

"Non !" Tony se releva, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Loki. "Tu ne peux pas - s'il te plaît. Ta bouche était si bonne, si bonne, Loki allez ! Ne t'arrête pas."

"Que disons-nous ?"

Tony grogna avec un frisson et retint le sarcasme : "S'il vous plaît."

Loki caressait ses cheveux. Même après quelques mois dans... ce rêve ou ce cauchemar, le caresser était encore un moyen sûr de l'énerver. Loki le savait bien. Loki poussait son avantage."Dis-moi ce que tu es."

Tony grinçait des dents. "Je suis un bon garçon."

"Et dis-moi qui je suis."

"Vous êtes mon dieu."

"Allonge-toi."

Tony s'effondra de soulagement, la tension quitta son corps comme la bouche chaude l'avalait de nouveau tout entier. C'était si bon. Tony en avait eu besoin depuis si longtemps. Loki maintenait ses hanches immobiles avec tout son poids et le suçait fortement, sa tête allant et venant. Tony se sentait comme s'il aspirait tout son corps par sa queue.

"Comment fais-tu cela ?" haleta Tony.

Loki se dégagea et Tony ravala un cri dans sa gorge. "Combien de temps un Midgardien peut-il retenir son souffle ?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Quoi ?" dit Tony, un peu agacé d'avoir à arrêter pour jouer au jeu des questions-réponses au beau milieu d'une pipe. "Je ne sais pas. Une minute ? Deux ?"

Loki hocha la tête légèrement vers lui, se penchant pour lécher le gland de Tony comme un chat. Tony gémit. "Cela explique beaucoup de choses" médita le dieu à voix douce. Il leva les yeux avec un sourire coquin. "Et moi qui pensais que tu étais simplement paresseux. Je te fais mille excuses."

Tony renifla, agacé. "Oh, je suppose que _les dieux_ peuvent retenir leur respiration pendant plus longtemps? "

"Bien sûr."

"Combien de temps ?"

Loki fit une pause, un méchant petit sourire éclatant sur son visage. Tony frissonna quand il le vit, cela ne présageait rien de bon. "Mon joli garçon, tu es si friand de ta science, laisse-moi te présenter ceci comme une petite expérience. Je démontre. _Tu _me dis combien de temps."

Avant que Tony puisse répondre, Loki avait pris la bite de Tony toute entière dans sa bouche et sa gorge.

Tony hurla, haletant, les yeux écarquillés et ses jambes tentant de ruer alors que son corps tentait de gérer la sensation extrême. Loki le tenait, fredonnant, sa langue taquinant le scrotum de Tony. La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit silencieusement, créant un O noir parfait aux yeux de Loki.

Tony frissonna, à moitié misérablement, à moitié de soulagement quand Loki se retira.

Le dieu se lécha les lèvres et demanda d'un ton professionnel : "Maintenant. Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?"

Tony cligna des yeux vaguement. "Je...n'ai..."

"Ah. Bien. Nous allons simplement devoir le faire à nouveau."

_Ça me va !_

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de résoudre l'énigme de Loki, préférant de beaucoup ressentir ça encore et encore. Mais il ne tarda pas à le regretter quand Loki refusa de permettre son orgasme, insistant pour qu'il réponde. Tony bredouilla, pria et se débattit longtemps avant de finalement se forcer à jouer le jeu fou de Loki.

En comptant les secondes dans sa tête, en se concentrant sur rien d'autre que sur le feu étroit, chaud et humide qui engloutissant sa partie la plus sensible, il fut très, très près de la réponse à plusieurs reprises, mais perdit le compte à la dernière minute quand le bâtard malfaisant poussa un doigt en lui.

"Ce n'est pas juste !" Tony se retrouva à se plaindre comme un enfant.

Loki rit.

_Eh bien, au moins sa putain d'humeur s'est améliorée. Comment ai-je pu finir par sortir avec le seul mec ayant l'équivalent jotun du syndrome prémenstruel ?_

Un long moment plus tard, Tony avait enfin la réponse. Un Asgardien ou un Géant des glaces, peu importe, peut confortablement se passer d'oxygène pendant cinq minutes. Loki en finit rapidement avec Tony après cela. Le dieu gémit agréablement comme Tony venait dans un spasme et se tordait sur le lit.

Tony leva les yeux sombrement, se frayant un chemin hors de la brume orgasmique, comme Loki se léchait les lèvres. "Très bon, mon garçon."

"Merci" gémit Tony, répondant automatiquement au compliment comme un chiot bien dressé.

Loki sourit d'un air approbateur.

_As-tu dit merci ? Pour Loki appréciant le goût du...euh, Tony. Réveille-toi. Il y avait un millier de blagues que tu aurais pu faire là-dessus._

Mais Loki ne lui en laissa pas vraiment l'opportunité. Il était à cheval sur la tête de Tony, et sa queue fut poussée dans sa bouche sans préambule. Chaque jour, Tony devenait plus excité à l'idée de tailler des pipes à Loki. Il y avait quelque chose de si...satisfaisant à entendre le dieu crier son nom.

Mais cette façon n'excita pas tellement Tony. Sa tête était maintenue par le poids du dieu et sa bouche était forcée durement et rapidement. Ce n'était pas une occasion pour Tony de montrer ses compétences. Il devait juste rester là, essayant d'incliner la tête pour prendre autant de la bite que possible et prier pour que Loki ne l'étouffe pas avant qu'il ne soit venu. C'était un pur acte de domination; Loki ne l'avait même pas regardé en faisant cela.

Loki commença à pousser violemment et Tony s'étouffait déjà. Mais il estima que si tel était le prix d'une pipe au dieu des Tricheurs...il pouvait le supporter. Il semblait que Loki avait gravement besoin de ça, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'éjacule durement. Tony s'étouffa légèrement mais avala.

Ce fut assez calme dans l'ensemble. Loki n'avait même pas semblé dérangé quand ce fut son tour, mais en avait tiré le meilleur parti possible en taquinant son garçon pendant une demi heure.

Loki se rassit sur le ventre de Tony, ses yeux papillonnant comme il faisait passer sa main dans ses cheveux noirs d'une manière presque royale. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

Loki regarda vers Tony paresseusement. Tony sentit une goutte qu'il avait manquée couler sur sa lèvre. Il lécha, l'attrapa. L'acte irréfléchi déclencha un doux gémissement du dieu au-dessus de lui. Une main se tendit et frotta la joue de Tony avec de longs et doux doigts pâles.

"Un si bon garçon".

"Pourquoi m'appelles-tu toujours mon garçon ?"

"Parce que tu l'es. Si jeune, si innocent. Tu as tant besoin de conseils et de protection."

"Je ne suis pas un garçon."

"Quel âge as-tu, Tony?"

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. "Fin de la trentaine" murmura-t-il désagréablement. Son âge n'était pas un sujet dont il avait vraiment envie de discuter.

"Et j'ai un peu plus de mille ans."

Tony sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement avant que son cynisme naturel ne reprenne le dessus. "Cela ne fait-il pas de toi un vieil homme ?"

Loki le frappa durement au visage mais un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres minces. Tony lui rendit son sourire sans aucun soupçon d'effronterie.

A la déception de Tony, le visage de Loki redevint soudainement sombre.

Tony gémit intérieurement. _Génial. Une saute d'humeur._

"Pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas ?" demanda Loki avec colère.

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi es-tu tout à coup si ..." Loki roula des yeux, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était presque une façon de se calmer. "J'aurais dû te tuer la première fois."

Les sourcils de Tony se levèrent. Voilà une chose agréable à entendre quand on était couché nu sous un dieu psychopathe. "Et bien" dit-il avec ironie. "Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as fait de ton mieux."

Loki détourna les yeux, pensif et triste encore. Il secoua la tête, se pencha et embrassa Tony doucement. Puis il poussa le milliardaire sur le côté et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui, leurs poitrines se touchant.

Tony attendit, mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent après une minute, une de ses mains sur la hanche de Tony.

Tony se racla la gorge. "Alors...tu restes?"

"Oui."

_Eh bien, que veux-tu répondre à ça ?_ "D'accord."

Tony voulut se mettre sur son autre côté, mais les bras puissants de Loki le ramenèrent vers lui et le tinrent serré contre sa poitrine. Le playboy protesta brièvement, se plaignant qu'il avait du mal à dormir comme ça.

Ce qui était vrai, la queue de Loki appuyant contre celle de Tony le faisait devenir dingue. Sans parler d'essayer de dormir quand il pouvait sentir le regard fixe de Loki sur son visage. Effrayant.

Mais tout ce que se débattre lui valut fut une méchante gifle sur ses fesses nues.

"Calme, mon garçon. Dors."

Tony se réveilla doucement le matin, une lumière propre et claire inondant la pièce. Ils étaient toujours serrés, mais Tony s'était déplacé dans son sommeil et s'était libéré des bras puissants. Il sentit le corps de Loki contre son dos, ce qui lui procura un petit frisson de plaisir. Malgré son personnage public de loup solitaire, Tony trouvait difficile de nier qu'il aimait se réveiller dans un lit avec quelqu'un.

Il se tourna prudemment. Loki semblait dormir. Il semblait tellement paisible comme ça, son visage calme n'était plus marqué par les soucis et les rictus. Tony fut attiré par cette douceur, mais aussi légèrement repoussé par elle. Le Loki de ses rêves n'était pas si...innocent. Ni triste.

Tony sortit du lit avec attention, en saisissant quelques vêtements et partit aussi discrètement que possible.

_Combien de fois as-tu fait cela ?_

_J'ai perdu le compte il y a quelques années._

_La première fois que je le fait à un dieu pourtant. C'est quelque chose._

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, rien n'était comme avant. Si Pepper avait été là, ils auraient déjà quitté la chambre. Tony descendit à son laboratoire, mais peu de temps après s'être attelé à sa tâche, Loki fit son apparition.

Le dieu le trouva dans son laboratoire à moitié sous une voiture. "Shoot to Thrill " d'AC/DC hurlait dans la brillante pièce blanche où Tony travaillait. Loki regarda avec dédain. "Coupe le _son_, voix dans le mur " dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Jarvis éteint la musique. Tony fronça les sourcils et cria : "Jarvis, je pensais que nous nous étions débarrassé du cheval de Troie."

"Nous l'avons fait, monsieur. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était mieux."

Tony se vit bouger quand la planche à roulettes sur laquelle il était couché fut extraite de sous la voiture. Tony baissa les yeux et trouva le pied de Loki entre ses jambes. Quand il fut complètement sorti, ce fut pour voir une Loki plutôt énervé au-dessus de lui.

" 'Jour" déclara Tony avec un sourire arrogant.

"Il me déplaît de ne pas te trouver dans le lit" dit Loki d'un ton désapprobateur. Il y avait une lumière d'avertissement dans ses yeux.

"Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec l'électronique", déclara Tony, debout en indiquant la voiture comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication. À tout instant, il s'attendait à une punition. Son corps était presque raidi pour elle. "Je pense qu'il y a un court-circuit quelque part qui stoppe le-"

Loki s'appuya contre son dos. Tony tressaillit, mais pressa ses hanches sur lui alors que les mains de Loki caressaient sa taille. "Loki, tu flirtes" dit Tony malicieusement.

"Je dois partir."

_Je le savais._

Tony se tourna avec colère. "Quoi, parce que je voulais travailler sur la voiture ?"

"Parce que je dois travailler sur ma voiture" dit Loki avec tact.

Les règles à propos de savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient parler des choses avaient été essayées et testées et après l'incident du Bifröst, tout cela avait était devenu... délicat. Tony ne voulait pas parler à Loki des Avengers, Loki ne parlait pas de ses plans pour conquérir le monde et aucun des deux ne voulait raconter de conneries à l'autre.

Mais Tony ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. "Thanos ?"

Loki détourna les yeux et ne répondit pas.

"Quand seras-tu-" _Ne t'avise pas demander ça ! Parce que tu t'en fiches, tu te souviens ? Aies un peu de fierté, maintenant, alors qu'il est clairement trop misérable pour faire quoi que ce soit._

Tony détacha son regard de Loki et se contraint à retourner à l'écran lumineux à la place. "Très bien. À plus."

Mais Loki attira son visage. "Embrasse-moi, mon garçon."

Tony essaya de se dégager, mais l'emprise de Loki sur sa mâchoire était trop forte. "Pourquoi ?"

"Tu as vraiment besoin que je te menace ? Parce que je vais te briser les jambes si tu ne le fais pas."

Tony le regarda, se pencha et embrassa Loki. Il frissonna de plaisir, presque haletant comme la langue de Loki rentrait. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Loki s'était déjà détourné et s'évapora comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre._

Il mobilisa son attention à essayer de localiser le problème avec la voiture. Plusieurs plans apparaissaient en face de lui, mais il ne les regardait pas. _Putain_. Revenant à la voiture, il se glissa à nouveau en-dessous.

"Allez. Et Jarvis, ne fais pas ce qu'il te dit. Jamais."

"Oui, Monsieur".

_Putain de Loki_.

Tony était le playboy milliardaire ici. Il était le gars le plus puissant dans la pièce. Tony avait sauté du lit avant que Loki ne soit réveillé, rendant au bâtard la monnaie de sa pièce. Alors, le gars l'avait juste quitté.

_Je le déteste._

_J'espère qu'il va se faire baiser par le gars Thanos._

Pour la deuxième fois en une heure, Tony se trouva sorti de sous sa voiture. "Fils de pute !" il soupira comme le circuit sur lequel il travaillait disparut. Il pensait qu'il avait été _à ça_ de résoudre le problème, même avec ce dernier baiser embrouillant son cerveau.

Cette fois, c'était Bruce et l'autre fils d'Odin qui apparurent au-dessus de lui, quand il fut sorti de sous la voiture. "Tony, nous devons parler."

Tony attrapa la voiture et tenta de revenir sous elle. "Je ne suis pas là. Laissez un message."

Mais il était impossible de lutter contre la force que Thor exerçait sur le dos à l'aise, le retenant où il était. En fait, Tony pouvait entendre les grincements de roues, émis en signe de protestation alors que Thor, comme d'habitude, avait largement sous-estimé sa force.

Tony leva les yeux et vit...quoi ? Ils étaient sérieux, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient tous les deux habituellement sérieux. "Hé... salut...?"

Bruce lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de dire "Thor a ...il est inquiet pour toi."

"Pourquoi ?"

Thor avait l'air méfiant. "Quelque chose que mon frère a dit lorsque nous avons parlé à Shanghai."

Tony attendit. L'astuce ici était de ne pas sauter aux conclusions. Les conclusions lui causeraient des ennuis. "À propos de moi ?"

"Mon frère a toujours eu une personnalité obsessionnelle... Il a essayé de te tuer deux fois déjà et je crains qu'il ne l'envisage une troisième fois."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Ce n'est pas important."

Tony haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras avec humeur. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord." Il les regarda avec insistance, avec autant d'arrogance qu'un homme au sol pouvait en faire preuve.

"Veux-tu te lever ?" demanda Bruce, amusé.

"Je suis bien."

Tony délogea le pied de Thor avec un léger coup de pied dans son tibia et revint sous la voiture. "Allez, Point Break. Tu vas me tuer _?" _fit Tony alors qu'il rebranchait des câbles. "Qu'est-ce que cela apporterait à Loki ? Bruce, tu peux juste appuyer sur l'interrupteur _à côté_ du rouge - pas le rouge ! Je demanderais bien aux robots de le faire, mais je n'ai pas confiance. Dumb et Dumber. Dumb appuierait sur le mauvais bouton et m'électrocuterait et Dumber me viderait l'extincteur sur moi. "

Thor avait la tête baissée quand Bruce activa l'interrupteur et Tony tenta d'évaluer si le défaut avait été corrigé. "Il ne te tuera pas. Pas tout de suite. J'ai peur qu'il ne t'utilise pour m'atteindre."

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi" dit Tony, un peu exaspéré.

"Lorsque mon frère est concerné, je crains qu'il en soit ainsi."

Tony grommela pour lui-même. _C'est vrai. Quand Loki te baise, il baise en fait Thor._

_Ne pense pas à ça !_

À la satisfaction de Stark, Le défaut finalement réparé et il revissa le panneau. Il se hissa de sous la voiture, s'arrangea un peu et jeta l'outil dans la boîte. Il se retourna pour voir deux paires d'yeux concernées sur lui. "Alors, qu'est-ce que le vieux fou a dit ?"

Thor haussa vaguement les épaules. "Quelque chose comme..." il jeta un regard de côté à Bruce, clairement le cerveau de l'opération, qui lui donna un signe encourageant. "Il a dit qu'il te reverrait bientôt."

Il roula des yeux. "Pour l'amour de toutes les petites choses douces et tendres, Thor, je ne m'inquiète pas. Si Fury et toi avez raison, alors tout dans l'univers semble en avoir après nous en ce moment. Loki est le cadet de nos soucis."

"Il est dangereux" avertit Bruce. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus largement, ostensiblement. "Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'il peut faire."

Le regard que Tony lui lança en réponse causa une réaction un peu embarrassée chez Bruce. Espérons juste que Thor pense à l'incident de la fenêtre et ne commence pas avoir des sursauts d'intelligence.

"Est-ce que vous êtes venus ici tous les deux juste pour me faire savoir que Loki est dangereux? Message reçu. Et quelle est la solution ?"

"Bruce est inquiet que tu ne prennes pas ton bien-être au sérieux."

"Bruce, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es un imbécile bien intentionné. Et toi, Blondie. Vous êtes tous les deux des imbéciles bien intentionnés. Et Steve. Je suis entouré par de parfaits idiots bien intentionnés." Tony leva les yeux et alla à son ordinateur. "Vraiment, les gars, merci. Mais si Loki apparaît, il apparaît. Sauf si vous avez un plan pour l'arrêter, cela ne sert à rien. Allez. Sortons." dit Tony, le disant pour détourner l'attention, mais soudain séduit par l'idée. "Que font les gens normaux ? Le cinéma ? Allons au cinéma voir...quelque chose."

"James Bond ?" dit Bruce, tout à coup alerte et vif.

Tony écarta les bras. "Je ferais tout pour toi, mec. Bien sûr, on va voir James Bond. Tu vas adorer Thor, il y a beaucoup de combats.


	13. Se souvenir

James Bond. Thor avait adoré. Bruce avait adoré. Tony l'avait trouvé un peu ennuyeux.

Après tout, voyager avec style, sauver le monde, avoir de belles femmes et se pavaner, qu'est-ce que James Bond avait que Tony n'avait pas ? Sans oublier que les deux étaient arrogants, de parfais bâtards égoïstes qui réussissaient à faire tuer les gens autour d'eux. Et il pouvait porter le smoking mieux que Daniel Craig ne le pourrait jamais.

Les trois parias des Avengers allèrent ensuite boire un verre. Trois garçons lâchés en ville...jusqu'à ce qu'un appel téléphonique ne réclame Thor ailleurs. Jane. Il fit aux deux autres un de ces sourires que tous les hommes maqués avec des femmes fortes ont. L'exclamation virile moitié "je suis un mec et je ne me laisse pas dire quoi faire par une femme" combiné avec "quand même, je ferais mieux d'y aller ou elle sera furieuse."

"C'est une belle chose d'avoir l'amour d'une telle femme" déclara Thor, reposant sa chope et remettant sa veste. Au moins, quand ils sortaient ensemble, Thor portait des vêtements civils si bien que Tony n'avait pas à boire dans ce bar plutôt louche avec un homme portant les rideaux de sa mère. "Je crois que vous devriez aussi vous trouver une femme comme elle. Cela vous ferait du bien."

"J'en ai eu une comme elle" souligna Tony.

"Moi aussi" murmura Bruce. "Cela n'a pas bien fini." Il avait été entraîné à boire quelques verres et maintenant il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. L'alcool ne lui réussissait pas.

Thor sourit avec bienveillance et partit.

"Ah, regarde son petit visage. Il est si heureux." dit Tony, taquin. Il se tourna vers son ami. "N'est-ce pas suffisant pour te donner envie de vomir ?"

"Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire" gémit Bruce lamentablement. Il leva sur lui des yeux fatigués. "Tu as trouvé quelqu'un."

"Quoi ?"

"Ne me raconte pas de salades, c'est tellement évident. Tu es si...comme Thor. Heureux."

Tony but sa bière pendant un moment, rassemblant ses pensées. Il haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Mais j'aurais du mal à _la _décrire...comme le centre de mon univers, la lumière de ma vie, et toutes ces conneries. "

"Tu es différent depuis que tu es avec elle."

"Je ne pense pas. Je suis Tony Stark. Je ne change pas."

"Quand tu as réalisé ce que tes armes faisaient aux gens, tu as arrêté. Tu as perdu des millions."

Tony sourit en se penchant. Il a légèrement tiré sur son tee-shirt. La lumière bleue éclaira momentanément son visage. "Et j'ai créé le réacteur ark. Mon entreprise vaut deux fois plus maintenant."

"Tu l'as fait pour le bien de l'humanité."

"Je l'ai fait parce que ça me rapporte beaucoup d'argent."

Bruce se frotta le visage. "Non, non. Tu n'as pas...pourquoi dis-tu cela ?"

Tony eut pitié de l'homme. "Je...commence juste à me le demander. Je ne veux pas être étiqueté avec toutes ces conneries de héros. Je suis toujours un salaud égoïste et un industriel. Je suis le rêve américain, bébé."

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ce petit discours que tu as donné ? Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ?"

"Il y a une chose sur cette liste qui diffère des autres. Philanthrope est venu après coup. Il n'y a pas de philanthropes milliardaires. Pas vraiment. Et ne viens pas me brandir Bill Gates sous le nez. C'est un raseur. Et il ne vient jamais à mes fêtes. Et il ressemble à Kermit la grenouille. Pas étonnant qu'il verse tellement à des causes louables, c'est juste pour s'assurer que personne ne l'appelle Kermit la grenouille. "

Bruce secoua la tête, terminant sa bière. "Je suis celui qui se transforme en un monstre et tu doutes d'être un héros ?"

"J'y ai...réfléchi dernièrement."

"Eh bien arrête."

"Je réfléchis, Bruce. C'est ce que je fais."

Bruce marmonna quelque chose et se leva, probablement en direction des toilettes pour vomir. Et trébucha aussitôt en arrière sous l'effet de l'alcool. Tony était sur ses pieds, aidant Bruce à se relever, mais le petit homme avait déjà heurté un motard grand, lourd et tatoué.

Le voyou se retourna et repoussa Bruce. "Regarde où tu marches, connard !"

"Désolé" murmura Bruce en reculant.

Le motard fit un geste pour les suivre, mais Tony s'interposa entre eux. "On se calme, Hell's Angel."

Tony gémit intérieurement quand les amis du mec les dévisagèrent soudainement. Ces types n'avaient pas inventé l'eau chaude. Ni même l'eau tiède et c'était déjà le cas avant qu'ils ne soient complètement bourrés.

Ils les encerclaient maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les barmen rassembler les bouteilles les plus précieuses. Pas un bon signe. Les barmen pouvait lire une salle mieux qu'une conférence de psychiatres.

"Hey, je sais qui vous êtes !" dit l'un d'eux. Tony fut poussé durement et frappa de nouveau dans Bruce. "Vous êtes l'Iron Man !"

"Qui, moi ? Nan."

"Montre-nous ton réacteur, alors" rit un autre.

Celui qui avait poussé Tony, qui semblait être du genre à avoir un surnom comme Chien Fou, sortit un couteau. Une autre, Appelons-le Joe-la-Ferraille, sortit une arme à feu. Et sans son armure, Tony était juste un gars dans une veste à trois cents dollars. De tous les Avengers, il n'avait rien que son génie, ce qui faisait une pauvre armure contre une lame.

_Eh bien, fais ce que tu fais de mieux. Gagne du temps._

"Écoutez les gars, vous êtes à la recherche d'une bagarre et moi je cherchais juste un verre. Ne soyons pas fous."

"Tony" murmura Bruce. Tony se retourna pour voir son ami dans une détresse considérable. Sa peau frissonnait, se transformait. Verte.

"Ne soyons _pas_ fous, j'ai dit. " Tony regarda l'homme frissonnant sans une once de peur. "Tiens bon, Bruce !" cria Tony.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse tuer personne-"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?" demanda Joe-la-Ferraille.

Tony se retourna. "Ne commandez pas le poisson" dit-il avec ironie. Il se tourna vers son malheureux ami. "Tiens bon, Bruce, allez !" cria-t-il à nouveau.

_Génial._ Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire, c'était aller au cinéma et prendre quelques verres avec des potes. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait-il se passer bien ?

Le voyou avec le couteau était proche maintenant. Tony dût incliner la tête en arrière pour le voir. "Donc, Chien Fou- puis-je vous appeler Chien Fou ? Je dois savoir, pourquoi les tatouages ? Et où les faites-vous faire ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils ont une offre "Payez-en trois obtenez le quatrième à moitié prix" ? "

Les yeux du voyou flashèrent dangereusement.

"Je vais juste rester, parce que vous en avez beaucoup. Ou vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Je peux vous imaginer ne pas vous en apercevoir, c'est tout ce que je veux dire. Vous ne semblez pas bien vif."

Les ricanements en face de lui se muèrent en terreur. Tony n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il pouvait sentir le picotement de ses poils dans son cou comme une ombre grandissait autour de lui, occultant la lumière terne du bar. Les personnes aux tables voisines se retournèrent et crièrent. Il y eut un rugissement.

"Eh bien c'est tout simplement génial" soupira-t-il.

Les gens couraient désespérément vers la porte au milieu du fracas des tables et des chaises jetées au sol. Joe-la-Ferraille tira un coup ou deux, avant de jeter l'arme à terre et de prendre la fuite. Chien Fou, qui avait poussé Tony et tiré le couteau, ne fut pas assez rapide.

Une main verte l'attrapa par une jambe et le jeta à travers la pièce. Le voyou vêtu de cuir noir fut projeté comme une poupée de chiffon, s'écrasa contre les bouteilles tapissant les étagères et tomba sur le sol.

Tony grimaça.

Le bar se vida en quelques secondes après ça.

Tony se tourna finalement, regardant la verte créature bulbeuse attentivement. Il n'attaquait pas - depuis que les Avengers avaient fourni à Hulk un exutoire, son contrôle sur la destruction aveugle s'était amélioré.

Mais il était encore difficile d'évaluer quelle toute petite chose pourrait le faire dérailler à nouveau. Une fois, pendant l'entraînement, un Hulk apparemment sous contrôle avait perdu son calme et avait essayé de mettre en pièces un soldat parce que le gars avait éternué.

Tony retint un rire. Ok, il trouvait toujours ça drôle. Mais seulement parce que le gars avait crié comme une fille avant de déguerpir.

Même dans cet état "calme", Hulk grogna furieusement et abattit un coup de poing sur le bar, le cassant en deux. La créature rugit à Tony et Tony sentit la force du cri balancer son corps brièvement en arrière.

Il attendit. Lorsque Hulk arrêta finalement, il demanda : "Terminé ?"

La bête renifla.

"Bon. Maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment cela fonctionne - l'équilibre entre vous deux. Manifestement une sorte d'histoire à la Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde, ai-je raison ? Mais comme tu peux le voir," dit-il, en rejetant ses bras largement pour désigner la salle vide, "il n'y a plus personne à démonter."

Le Hulk tourna ses yeux noirs perçants sur lui.

"Euh...Peut-être qu'il en reste un."

Tony s'éloigna, en gardant ses mains en évidence à ses côtés. "Allez, Bruce. Je sais que tu es là, mec. Tu ne me feras pas de mal."

Le Hulk rugit à nouveau, saisit une table de billard et la jeta derrière Tony. Elle se brisa avec un bruit déchirant et traversa une fenêtre. Une table fut ramassée et cette fois, Tony dût se baisser. Elle brisa une autre fenêtre.

"Tu sais, ils vont me faire payer pour cela."

Son cœur se serra en entendant les sirènes à l'arrière. Il devait faire Bruce sortir d'ici et vite. Il esquiva une autre table et il s'en fallut de peu cette fois.

"Bruce !" cria Tony.

La masse de vert doubla, frémit et recula. Le corps s'immobilisa, devint pâle et petit. Bruce tomba à genoux, nu et grelottant.

Tony fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder. Il se racla la gorge. "Eh bien...tu es complètement nu."

"Tu n'es pas mort" déclara Bruce avec un soulagement sans honte.

Tony regarda autour de lui et l'évidence le frappa. Il sourit, sautant par-dessus le bar et tira la veste du Chien Fou inconscient. Il la tint avec scepticisme."Eh bien, tu vas flotter un peu. Mais tu vas être carrèment mortel là-dedans. Tu pourrais y mettre entièrement un nom comme Maverick."

"Je devrais y aller."

Tony s'alarma du ton. "Aller où ?" fit-il nonchalamment.

Bruce ne répondit pas. Il se repliait sur lui-même. Rideau.

Tony n'aimait pas ça. A_mis_. Il pouvait compter ses vrais amis fidèles sur les doigts d'une main. Probablement pas plus de quatre. Bruce en était un. Tony pouvait comprendre Bruce d'une façon que la plupart des gens ne pouvaient pas. Ils partageaient une...tristesse intérieure. Une peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient être secrètement.

Tony ne s'était pas senti si triste récemment. Il avait commencé à surmonter cette étape de sa vie pour en venir à quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant. Il pouvait enfin commencer à se sortir de lui-même...si cela avait un sens.

Et maintenant, Tony réalisait que, assis là sur le sol sale, il y avait un _ami mis à nu, triste et effrayé_ pour lequel Tony était prêt à déplacer des montagnes.

Comme les sirènes se faisaient plus fortes, Tony laissa tomber la veste et le pantalon en face de l'homme et se tourna pour garder un oeil sur les fenêtres. "Ça ira jusqu'à ce que je puisse te faire revenir à la tour Stark. J'ai quelques trucs que tu pourrais mettre."

"Tony, je ne devrais-"

"Et que ça saute, Maverick".

Heureusement, les deux réussirent à éviter de justesse la police. Mais tout le monde était au courant pour Hulk maintenant. Il était difficile de dissimuler vraiment tout. Les journaux ne parlèrent que de ça pendant des semaines.

Bruce resta quelques jours dans la tour après l'incident du bar, ce qui était bien. Le SHIELD leur tomba dessus le lendemain matin et Bruce fut soumis à un véritable interrogatoire. Tony avait...ha ha, _protégé*_ Bruce du mieux qu'il avait pu, mais ses tentatives étaient tombées à l'eau à cause de l'idiot lui-même.

"Ils ont pointé un couteau sur Tony. Qu'étais-je supposé faire ?" cassa Bruce.

Lorsque les agents les avaient laissés après leur avoir faire un véritable sermon, Tony regarda Bruce. "D'accord, je m'en tirais bien jusqu'à ce que tu m'_aides_. "

"J'ai juste dit la vérité."

"Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je n'arrête pas de te dire ?" dit Tony en prenant un ton paternel. "Ne jamais, jamais dire la vérité, si tu peux l'éviter."

Bruce sourit, gloussant légèrement. "Tu es un véritable ami, Tony" dit-il calmement.

Tony haussa les épaules. Bruce sourit de nouveau et regarda autour de lui, ayant clairement quelque chose à l'esprit. "Puis-je ? "

Le milliardaire lui sourit en retour, en sachant exactement ce que Bruce voulait. "Bien sûr, va t'amuser dans le parc à jouets" dit-il. Un petit nom pour le laboratoire. C'était agréable d'avoir à ses côtés un homme qui comprenait ça aussi bien que Tony.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur Bruce, Tony se tourna et rentra dans Loki. Il eut à peine le temps de jurer avant que de fortes mains n'attrapent ses bras et le jettent sur une chaise.

"Je suis fatigué d'attendre le départ de la bête !" dit Loki avec colère. "Je ne permettrai pas ça ici."

Tony ouvrit la bouche, le simple poids de ce qu'il voulait aboyer à ce bâtard tombant temporairement dans sa gorge. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait cracher en premier. Tony fut à nouveau sur ses pieds avant que le dieu ne puisse le coincer sur la chaise.

"Ce n'est pas un _ça_. Ce n'est pas une _bête_. Il peut être ici s'il veut l'être. Toute personne que _je veux_ voir peut-être ici, c'est ma putain de tour ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, alors tu n'as qu'à foutre le camp s'il revient ! "

"Non, je demande ta soumission. Maintenant !"

"Putain de petit arrogant-" Tony s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

Loki était fatigué et hagard. Il avait l'air malade et usé. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant. Il avait semblé plus fatigué, plus exigeant et plus en colère chaque fois qu'il s'était présenté au cours des dernières semaines.

Tony regarda la forme malade. "Que prépares-tu ?"

Loki détourna les yeux distraitement. "Mets-toi à genoux. Rampe vers la chambre."

"Loki, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Tu vas me servir."

"Loki."

"Parce que tu me veux" finit tranquillement le dieu.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester, soupira et se mit à rire légèrement, levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Ouais. Je vais le faire."

Les yeux de Loki se rivèrent aux siens, lançant des éclairs verts. "Rampe."

"N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que nous puissions faire cela sans me rendre complètement ridicule ?"

"Est-ce que cela t'exciterait autant ?"

_Je déteste quand la petite merde a raison._

Tony soupira. "Jarvis, s'il te plaît empêche Bruce de venir ici. Trouve une excuse."

"Oui, monsieur."

Tony ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était sur le point de le faire. Tout lui criait de ne pas le faire. Quelque chose se passait avec Loki et il avait besoin de savoir quoi. Il voulait obtenir de Loki qu'il se confie. Il voulait...Tony cligna des yeux, incrédule. Mais il le fit. Il _voulait_ faire que Loki se sente mieux.

_Merde._

Il tomba à genoux et rampa.

Tony sentit tout le sang se précipitant vers ses joues et sa poitrine alors que la douloureuse mortification le faisait grincer des dents. Il dût forcer chaque mouvement, posant délibérément chaque main et tirant vers l'avant. La bile et le ressentiment remplissaient sa bouche, sa tête bouillonnait sous l'effet de la fureur et du stress. C'était atroce, humiliant, dégradant.

Tony frémit comme il rampait sur le sol. Rien de plus qu'un animal aux pieds de Loki...l'acte l'excitait désespérément. Il déglutit, imaginant le point de vue de Loki sur lui et un gémissement tendu força sa poitrine, plus un souffle âpre qu'un son.

Quand il atteignit finalement la chambre, il s'arrêta au pied du lit, s'assit sur ses jambes et attendit. Il se retrouva à se tortiller légèrement quand son corps lui rappela exactement comment il s'était senti dans cette humiliation. Loki arriva derrière lui et verrouilla fermement la porte.

"Loki, quel est le problème ?"

"Déshabille-toi."

"Loki."

"Maintenant."

Tony retira chaque vêtement lentement. "S'agit-il des Avengers ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas me le dire ?"

Loki ne répondit pas. Pas directement. "Je veux te goûter. Je ne sais pas quand...si nous pourrons à nouveau."

_Cela va s'arrêter ?_

Tony sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. Il se leva, laissant tomber le dernier de ses vêtements et regarda Loki. _J'ai rampé et maintenant il a gagné et il va partir._

_S'il te plaît ne me reprend pas cela, j'étais finalement heureux ! Paumé et baisé, mais heureux._

Il ne le dit pas mais les mots criaient dans sa poitrine. Ils brûlaient si fort que Tony n'aurait pas été surpris s'ils avaient été visibles sur son visage. Il dit plutôt : "Si tu en as après mes amis, je te tuerai."

"Tes amis ne risquent rien tant qu'ils ne cherchent pas à m'arrêter."

"Mais c'est ce que nous faisons ! Nous sommes les personnes qui arrêtent des gens comme toi !"

Loki se moqua méchamment. "Élégamment dit, mon garçon."

Loki tanguait légèrement. Il semblait dans les vapes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi ou mangé. Il avait l'air défait. Le dieu frémit et se dirigea vers le lit, s'asseyant lourdement. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Tony se leva, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il y eut un long silence.

"Loki."

"Ne parle plus."

"Eh bien, je vais quand même parler. Tu ne ressembles à rien. Tu prévois quelque chose et si tu en as après le SHIELD, après mes amis, alors je devrais t'arrêter."

"Pourquoi la _chose_ est-elle ici ? "

Tony leva la main pour frapper Loki mais se contraint à la laisser retomber. Loki parut sombrement satisfait.

"Bruce est dans une mauvaise passe. Je l'aide."

"Comment ?"

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

Loki sourit, les yeux fatigués, mais le sourire meurtrier. "Te mets-tu à genoux pour lui ?" chuchota-t-il.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. "Va te faire foutre. Allez vous faire foutre toi et tes petits jeux, connard ! Non, je ne le fais pas. C'est un _ami_. Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu en aies même un seul. "

_Écoute-toi parler. Tu es ravi parce que tout à coup tu en as peut-être quatre._

"Est-ce qu'il sera ton nouveau dieu quand je serai parti ? Je ne peux pas imaginer que la bête soit aussi créative que moi, mais tu es devenu si désespéré après tes punitions. La douleur est la douleur après tout. Je suis sûr que tu jouiras aussi fort si la queue est verte plutôt que bleue."

Tony attrapa un peignoir et était à mi-chemin de la salle de bain quand il entendit un murmure s'élever du lit : "Non. S'il te plaît."

Tony se tourna avec la colère dans ses yeux. Loki se tenait encore debout, mais chancelait.

_Il y a quelque chose qui va si mal en lui._

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre._

"Putain, comment penses-tu avoir le droit de me parler comme ça ? "

Loki le regarda, le voyant sans le voir. "Je ne...Je te veux à genoux. Pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois près de _cette_... de n'importe qui. Je ne veux pas que tu regardes ou que tu touches ou...personne. Tu es à moi. J'ai besoin de toi...j'ai besoin de toi depuis des jours et tu es ici avec la bête...alors que j'avais besoin-" il ferma les yeux et il sembla presque sur le point de s'endormir debout pendant un moment.

_Pourquoi je me sens coupable ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, lui et ses jeux, merde !_

"Loki, mec, tu dois me parler."

Loki s'assit lourdement sur le lit. "Suce-moi."

"Si tu me parles, je pourrais t'aider."

"Maintenant."

Tony soupira et se mit à genoux entre les longues jambes. Sa bouche se déplaça pour couvrir la verge, mais il fut tiré douloureusement en arrière par les cheveux. Il leva les yeux quand les doigts de Loki arrachèrent des mèches avec la racine. Loki le regardait sévèrement. Tony fut forcé de se rappeler que, bien qu'il semblait mort à ses pieds, Loki pourrait encore tuer Tony.

Il identifia finalement l'origine du mécontentement de Loki et il se débarrassa rapidement du peignoir qu'il portait toujours. Le dieu poussa sans pitié et Tony étouffa désespérément quand la tige du dieu heurta l'arrière de sa gorge. Le message reçu, Loki lâcha prise et Tony fut libre de prouver son talent. Il réalisa vaguement que les jambes de Loki le serraient, verrouillant son dos, s'assurant que Tony ne puisse bouger.

C'était presque...possessif.

Tony leva la tête. Les yeux de Loki étaient dans le vague. Tony soupira et prit impatiemment la queue plus profondément dans sa bouche. Les bruits mouillés de la succion remplirent le silence de mort. Tony se concentrait sur sa tâche. Demain est un autre jour et il verrait alors.

_Tu savais que cela allait arriver. Tu savais qu'il ne resterait pas._

_Tu savais que c'était un jeu._

"Puis-je ?" demanda-t-il.

Loki secoua la tête. "Non, c'est à moi."

Tony arborait un visage irrité, mais il revint sucer Loki, sa main écartée de sa propre érection. Loki se retenait, Tony pouvait le dire. A mi-parcours, sa mâchoire lui faisait déjà mal. Sa langue s'engourdissait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver.

Le dieu retenait son orgasme, faisant s'activer Tony plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Tony l'aimait et le détestait pour cela.

"Fais-le durer. Fais-le durer, mon cher garçon."

Tony utilisa ses mains beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, malaxant les couilles, caressant les cuisses des son dieu. Il utilisa sa main pour le branler un peu, donnant un repos à sa bouche et utilisant simplement sa langue pour faire des cercles autour du gland. Il s'arrêta un peu, s'accordant un moment, puis commença à insister sur la tête avec des mouvements longs et lourds.

Les yeux de Loki étaient encore fermés, mais il fut finalement haletant, gémissant, grognant. Tony utilisa tous les trucs qu'il connaissait, ronronnant et avalant profondément. Suçant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Une main fut soudainement dans ses cheveux, des doigts aériens dans ses boucles courtes.

Loki avait maintenant repris le dessus, s'enfonçant dans et hors de la bouche de Tony à une vitesse croissante. Tony se tint aux cuisses de Loki pour se soutenir et se détendit autant qu'il le pouvait.

À la surprise de Tony, Loki se retira avant de jouir, la grande et longue bite dressée, palpitante. Loki ferma élégamment les yeux, tremblant de contrôle, allongé sur le lit. Tony attendait, haletant, désireux d'en finir. Mais le dieu sembla tomber dans un demi-sommeil, son corps enfin détendu. Un peu de couleur revenait au visage de Loki maintenant. Il leva la main et le fit venir sans un mot.

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais obéit comme un bon petit garçon. Il se déplaça jusqu'à se coucher à côté de Loki. "Veux-tu que je finisse ?" Demanda Tony, incapable de réfréner le mécontentement de sa voix.

Loki se frotta le visage, tentant apparemment de se calmer alors qu'il se redressait. Des chaînes jaillirent et attachèrent Tony. Il ne lutta pas.

_Tu ne luttes pas et tu as rampé jusqu'ici. Bien sûr que Loki s'en va, tu le laisses gagner._

"Si c'est la dernière fois, tu ferais mieux de faire cela bien", se moqua Tony. Comme chaque ricanement qu'il avait déjà jeté sur le champ de bataille, c'était autant une armure pour lui que toute autre chose.

Loki caressait la poitrine de Tony. "Je fais tout mon possible pour m'assurer que ce ne sera pas la dernière."

Cela requinqua un peu Tony, lui donnant un moment d'espoir. _Mais il ment, il a toujours menti._ "Peu importe."

Il pouvait voir à chaque mouvement du corps de Loki que le dieu tirait un bien-être muet dans ce rapport.

_Ainsi, le connard est misérable ? Bien fait pour lui, pour une fois._

_Je n'en ai rien à foutre._

Loki se pencha et suça Tony doucement. Tony gémit et se tortilla. Le dieu était délicat et paresseux, couché sur le côté entre les jambes de Tony, soutenant sa tête dans sa main et dégustant Tony comme s'il buvait un milk-shake avec une paille. Il pouvait sentir l'érection du dieu appuyant contre sa jambe. Tony gémit. C'était incroyable et émouvant mais pas suffisant.

Il leva ses hanches, s'attendant à tout moment à une réprimande. Mais Loki ouvrit simplement sa bouche un peu plus large et laissa Tony pousser dans et hors de l'endroit chaud et humide. Tony haletait de gratitude quand il réalisa que Loki allait le laisser fixer son propre rythme pour une fois. Loki ouvrait la bouche comme Tony poussait et suçait durement quand il se retirait. La sensation de tiraillement quand le dieu laissait à contrecoeur la queue quitter sa bouche était exaltante.

Le doigt de Loki se tortillait à l'intérieur de lui, poussant son chemin à travers l'anneau serré. Le visage de Tony grimaça, puis se relâcha dans l'extase comme le doigt entrait et sortait. Quand Loki retira son doigt, Tony sentit ses entrailles se retirer avec le doigt mince. Deux doigts. Trois.

"Oui, oui, oui, oui, oh, putain, Loki!" cria Tony à la cantonade.

Lorsque sa queue percutait cette chaude, envoûtante, et oh si habile bouche, les doigts dans son cul étaient retirés. Lorsque le bassin de Tony retombait, sa bite ressortait malgré l'intense aspiration de Loki pour le maintenir là, mais ses doigts claquaient durement. La seule force de ces doigts plongeant forçaient les hanches de Tony à revenir douloureusement vers cette bouche douce et tout recommençait.

Bientôt, Tony ne sut plus s'il prenait la bouche de Loki parce qu'il le voulait, ou parce que Loki avait construit un tel cercle de plaisir auto-torturant que Tony _ne pouvait pas_ s'arrêter. Il n'allait pas arrêter maintenant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait joui, et violemment.

Quand Tony fut à quelques secondes de l'embrasement, ses cris haletants atteignant un tel degré qu'ils en étaient bouleversants, Loki cessa tout contact. "Peut-être que je devrais te laisser pour la bête" siffla-t-il comme Tony hurlait et suppliait. "Je suis sûr qu'il te traiterait aussi cruellement."

Les larmes lui vinrent spontanément et il se tordit et se tortilla sur le lit. "Va te faire foutre, je te hais !" dit Tony hargneusement. "Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux ? J'ai carrément rampé jusqu'ici pour toi !"

"Je veux l'entendre, Tony. J'ai _besoin_ de l'entendre, Tony. Je suis ton dieu et j'ai besoin de ton adoration. "

"J'ai besoin de toi, Loki, je t'en supplie !" cria Tony, luttant contre les chaînes. "S'il te plaît, je suis ton garçon, je dirai n'importe quoi, je ferai n'importe quoi !"

"Dis-le, jure-le."

"Je jure, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi !"

Loki était au-dessus de lui tout à coup, lui tenant la tête immobile et l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. "Jure que la prochaine fois que les Avengers appelleront, tu ne répondras pas."

"O-Oui, oui !"

"Dis-le!"

"Je ne vais pas répondre la prochaine fois que les Avengers appelleront, je te le jure, je le jure ! Pitié, oh s'il te plaît !"

Pitié était un mot intéressant. Tony ne pensait pas qu'il l'avait utilisé auparavant.

Loki ferma les yeux avec lassitude. "Je pense que tu mens-"

"Non, non, s'il te plaît!"

"Tu le crois maintenant, mais je ne t'aimerais pas comme je t'aime si tu étais aussi facile à contrôler."

"S'il te plaît, aime-moi ! S'il te plaît laisse-moi jouir ! Loki !"

Loki glissa délicatement un doigt dans et dehors. Tony pleura avec abandon quand ce doigt sournois trouva sa prostate et se jeta sur elle, encore et encore. "Si chaud. Si serré. Je vais regretter la sensation de ton corps enveloppé autour de moi. Tu vas tellement me manquer."

Loki avala Tony jusqu'à la base. Il ne fallut pas autre chose. Tout le corps de Tony se cabra plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, ses jambes donnant des coups de pied et luttant contre les chaînes. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il étouffa un cri quand il sentit le jaillissement dans son corps. Il semblait emporter avec lui chaque once de sa force. Il pouvait sentir son amant entre ses jambes avec une perception presque accrue. La force et la chaleur de l'homme magnifique couché sur sa cuisse. La gorge de Loki était en mouvement, avalant Tony. Une main sous ses hanches, le soutenant comme le dieu tétait avec des petits bruits comme Tony retombait.

"Lo...ki..." murmura Tony dans un gémissement haletant.

Les yeux de Tony étaient dans le vague quand son corps fut retourné. Loki s'arrêta un instant pour presser un tube d'une sorte de lubrifiant en lui, mais ne prépara pas le chemin. Les bras de Tony se débattirent violemment dans les chaînes, il sifflait et criait comme Loki poussait et que l'étirement devenait insupportable. Le dieu poussait sans ménagement, forçant son chemin à travers les muscles serrés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement enfoui jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de son garçon. Loki expira glorieusement.

"Ça fait mal !" gémit Tony de colère. Tony se décala légèrement, inquiet de l'élancement mais comme son pauvre corps avait été utilisé si souvent maintenant, cela n'avait pas causé de blessure. Cela avait été juste bien trop serré et bien trop douloureux. "Putain de connard, ça fait mal !"

"Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Mais j'ai besoin que tu te rappelles."

"Que je me rappelle quoi ?" cracha Tony, se fâchant quand il réalisa que la douleur et l'étirement lui avaient fait jaillir les larmes. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

_Loki ne va pas me voir pleurer !_

"Qui te possède. Qui est propriétaire de ton corps. Je tiens à ce que tu te rappelles le glorieux plaisir de l'orgasme chaque fois que tu te toucheras. Je tiens à te rappeler l'étirement et la douleur quand tu seras seul. Tu te souviendras que tu as été possédé par un dieu. Tu te souviendras que tu as été comblé par un dieu ".

"Tu es malade !" grogna Tony.

"Préfères-tu que je parte ?"

Tony ferma la bouche et secoua la tête avec haine et besoin. Pas un besoin de jouir. Il n'allait pas être en mesure de le faire avant quelques heures. Mais il vibrait d'un besoin d'être...

_Merde._

_Un besoin d'être possédé._

Loki poussa durement, le corps de Tony se déplaçant par saccades, sa tête frappant presque contre la tête de lit à chaque coup. Il haletait violemment, fléchissant les muscles de ses bras, s'obligeant à se détendre. Loki haletait aussi, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Tony, grognant et soufflant à son oreille.

Il y avait un désespoir chez Loki qui brisa le coeur de Tony.

"Loki, parle-moi, s'il te plaît. Je peux t'aider" plaida Tony alors que Loki augmentait l'allure et frissonnait délicieusement contre Tony.

"Chut, mon garçon. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Rien de plus à dire. Je vais réussir ou je vais échouer. Mais même si je ne peux jamais te toucher à nouveau, tu resteras toujours mon garçon."

XXXXXX

Tony had _shielded_ Bruce as best he could : jeu de mot avec SHIELD (l'acronyme de l'organisation signifie bouclier) et to shield (protéger)


	14. Le Masque déchiré

Tony et Bruce mettaient en pièce l'une des armures de Tony, en essayant d'identifier un problème qui conduisait à jeter systématiquement son porteur, c'est à dire Tony, contre chaque mur qu'il pouvait rencontrer. "Sérieusement, Bruce, cette chose est vindicative. J'allais juste la démanteler pour les pièces" déclara Tony.

"Je sais que tout ça est _top secret_. Mais je peux aider. "

Tony sourit et tendit les plans à Bruce. L'homme les prit avec gratitude, les posa sur une table éclairée et murmura d'un ton contrit : "À moins que tu en aies un qui grandisse à quatre fois sa taille, j'aurais difficilement une raison de le voler."

"Non, mais j'y penserai. Le Hulk de fer - Comment ça sonne ?"

Bruce frissonna. "C'est la dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin. Au moins, je peux être distrait par trop de douleur."

"Penses-y, personne ne pourrait t'arrêter !"

"Exactement."

Tony roula des yeux. "Comme tu veux. Et je suis conscient du jeu de mots, c'était intentionnel*."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de faire du baby-sitting" dit Bruce tranquillement. Il leva les yeux, rencontra le regard de Tony et se détourna rapidement.

"Je pensais que c'était toi qui me gardais ?"

"Tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec ta petite amie ?"

"Elle peut attendre."

"Monsieur, il y a un appel du SHIELD."

Tony se raidit légèrement. Sa bouche se crispa alors que _le garçon_ à l'intérieur de lui tombait à genoux et chantait des louanges à son dieu. Tony repoussa intérieurement la stupide créature. "Passe-le nous."

"Les gars" dit la voix de Natasha, "il est temps de se remettre au travail. Loki refait surface."

_Quand on parle du loup._

"Où ?"

"Les agents du SHIELD en Corée du Nord ne se sont pas signalés et tous les signaux sont muets. Nous avons tourné les caméras et le camp grouille de mercenaires de Loki. Nous en avons eu confirmation avec les images satellites."

Ainsi, c'était l'appel que Loki lui avait demandé d'ignorer !

Tony jeta son outil et bondit sur la plate-forme. "Fils de pute !"

De lourds bras mécaniques se déplacèrent autour de lui sans heurt, attachant et serrant les plaques sur son corps au fur et à mesure que l'Iron Man apparaissait. Bruce marchait lentement autour de la plate-forme, en le regardant avec un peu de crainte. "Eh bien, nous savions que ça allait finir par arriver" soupira Bruce. "Loki pouvait difficilement disparaître."

Le casque fut rabattu et Tony tira la visière vers le bas, fermant les yeux douloureusement en secret. "Putain de fils de pute."

Il fallut presque une heure pour réunir les Avengers et se mettre en route pour la Corée du Nord. Sur le chemin, Thor expliqua encore comment le nouveau Bifröst pourrait être utilisé pour détruire les mondes. Expliqua la quasi destruction de Jötunheimr par Loki. Cela s'annonçait mal, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer contre qui Loki retournerait son arme.

Tony claqua sa langue avec colère alors que le transport semblait prendre une éternité. Loki était là au Bifröst à faire Dieu sait quoi et ils faisaient un voyage d'agrément. Bon, une heure n'est pas grand chose pour le pékin moyen, mais c'est la différence entre la vie et la mort quand vous sauvez le monde.

Des images d'un nouveau transport plus rapide prirent racine dans la tête de Tony ce jour-là. Quelque chose de mieux que cette boîte de conserve fournie par le gouvernement. Quelque chose d'assez grand pour Hulk, mais d'assez petit et maniable pour voyager rapidement...

Tony prit la tête, volant hors de la navette quand ils furent assez proches. Il garda ses distances avec le camp et en indiqua la disposition à l'équipe. Cela grouillait de mercenaires, c'était vrai. Mais du point de vue de l'Iron Man, il pouvait voir les lacunes de la défense.

Barton était à côté de la navette, prenant position sur une crête non loin de là et attendant les ordres. Le reste de l'équipe sortait maintenant et ensemble, Thor, Steve et l'Autre Homme atterrirent droit dans le centre du camp, sans se tromper, causant une peur bleue à toute personne se trouvant sous eux. Natasha atterrit non loin de là et les rejoint en quelques minutes.

Ce ne fut pas un long combat et il consista surtout pour Hulk à ramasser un tank et à l'utiliser pour aplatir tout ce qui bougeait. Natasha fit son truc de ninja, Steve s'occupa du commandant de la Garde Noire et Tony, Thor et Barton cueillirent les quelques gardes isolés.

Ensuite, ils piquèrent un sprint vers la grotte.

Comme ils l'avaient fait dans la chambre principale, les soldats portaient de lourdes mitrailleuses modifiées, les pointant sur l'équipe disparate. Ils avaient créé une bien meilleure défense autour de la plate-forme qu'ils ne l'avaient fait dans le camp. Si les Avengers chargeaient, quelqu'un rentrait chez lui dans un sac mortuaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, pris dans le goulot du couloir, Hulk derrière eux tous, un peu voûté dans le resserrement étroit. Armes à la main, prêts, il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien que les Avengers puissent faire pour le moment. Tony et les autres furent un peu rassurés que le Bifröst ne semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit de spectaculaire pour le moment. Il semblait à peu près le même que quand ils l'avaient quitté, mais maintenant la chambre était jonchée de dispositifs de surveillance scientifique.

Tony leva les yeux maintenant, exactement là où il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à regarder.

Loki faisait les cent pas sur la plate-forme d'argent du Bifröst dans son armure complète, et non l'armure noire et verte qu'il portait souvent. Maintenant, il était grand et imposant, cornes d'or et cape au vent, il avait l'air puissant et en colère et... effrayé.

En apercevant le visage de Thor, Loki...rit, un peu fébrilement. "Ça ne marche pas" expliqua-t-il sur un ton presque désinvolte. Son visage devint violent, il se retourna et frappa le foyer où l'épée reposait avec son sceptre et cracha quelque chose de long et compliqué dans une ancienne langue nordique. On aurait dit qu'il jurait.

Tony renifla. _Hypocrite._

"Mon frère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Thor. Son visage était soucieux, le Mjölnir baissé à côté de lui.

Barton regarda à l'arrière de la tête de Thor, la flèche qu'il pointait sur Loki ne tremblait pas. "Vraiment ? Tu veux un peu d'intimité avec le cinglé ?"

Loki tira l'épée et l'enfonça de nouveau. Il la regarda, s'attendant visiblement à ce que quelque chose se passe, mais rien en bougea. "Il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas" murmura-t-il désespérément.

Loki roula soudainement les yeux avec un sourire fou. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, mais ses yeux fixaient l'univers. Les bras largement ouverts, son visage un masque déchiré entre humour noir et douleur. C'était la plus terrible et la plus belle chose Tony ait jamais vue de toute sa vie.

Loki cria d'une voix crépitante : "À moins qu'un pouvoir supérieur n'étende une main importune sur elle !"

"Le Père-" commença Thor.

"Non, pas le Père. Quelque chose de plus puissant que le Père." Il se tourna vers Thor et rit encore. "Tu ne comprends pas, tout-puissant Thor ? C'est fini. Tu as gagné. Félicitations. Et je suis précipité dans un monde de châtiment et de mort !"

"C'est de mieux en mieux" déclara Barton avec un sourire froid.

Le visage de Loki devint soudainement sévère. "Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je pensais avoir été clair."

Loki lui lançait des regards mauvais.

_Le garçon_ gémit, rampa, et demanda pardon. L'Iron Man enjamba la créature servile et ne dit rien. Et le Tony intérieur regarda l'homme sur la plate-forme qui créait son personnage tragique et se força à ne pas croire.

_Mensonges. Toujours des mensonges._

"Je peux t'aider, mon frère. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !" demanda Thor.

"Oh, regarde-toi. Regarde-toi maintenant. Si fier, si fort...tu n'as plus besoin de moi" se moqua Loki avec mépris.

_Si, si, j'ai besoin de toi ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé._

Tony était indiciblement reconnaissant qu'aucun de ses amis ne semblait avoir un cerveau en état de marche aujourd'hui. Son casque resta fermé, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un voie son visage. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir le moindre doute que Loki parlait à Thor. Je veux dire, après tout, pourquoi irait-il parler à l'Iron Man ?

Bruce aurait probablement compris, ce petit con observateur, mais il était actuellement indisposé. Le Hulk, quant à lui, avait toute la perception d'une brique.

"C'est aussi bien, garçon, parce que je ne suis plus là pour longtemps maintenant." Le dieu tressaillit douloureusement. "Tu te souviendras de moi quand je serai mort ?"

"Frère, ne dis pas une telle chose !"

"Il va venir."

"Que veux-tu dire, Loki ? Parle-moi, laisse-moi t'aider" plaida Thor. "Qui vient ?"

Les yeux de Loki se déplacèrent vers Thor.

Thor regardait dans ces yeux verts et torturés d'un air suppliant. Il s'avança, et dit d'une voix douce. "Qui ?"

Loki sortit l'épée et avec un mouvement compliqué, elle disparut comme par magie. "S'il la trouve, il pourrait l'utiliser pour détruire ce monde" murmura Loki. "Elle ne doit pas être trouvée."

"N'est-ce pas ce que vous essayez de faire ?" demanda vivement Steve.

Loki secoua la tête, son corps se voutant sous l'effet d'une douleur meurtrière. "Ce monde est infâme ! Dégoûtant ! Il ne mérite rien de plus qu'un flamboiement de destruction ! Mais je ne peux pas. Je _ne le ferai pas_. Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup trop à perdre. "

Les yeux de Loki se levèrent et se concentrèrent sur Tony de nouveau.

S'il te plaît, je veux t'aider, mon dieu, mon dieu s'il vous plaît.

Thor s'avança de nouveau, une main tendue vers Loki, apparemment encouragé par l'apparente et soudaine manifestation d'un Loki modéré.

"Attention, Thor" avertit Natasha.

Thor lui fit signe avec colère, et tourna de grands yeux affectueux sur son petit frère en difficulté. "Mon frère, je suis sûr que la folie pernicieuse dont tu as été accablé cette dernière année disparaît enfin. Je peux t'aider; Je peux t'aider à trouver la rédemption. Je me tiens à tes côtés aujourd'hui comme je l'ai toujours fait. Tu dois seulement me parler, me dire ce qui se passe ! "

Quel qu'ait été le projet de Loki pour le Bifröst, ils ne le découvrirent jamais. À ce moment, un portail s'ouvrit derrière lui et Tony frissonna. Il connaissait ce portail, il le voyait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. C'était le même que les Chitauri avaient utilisé.

Mais cette fois, rien ne sortait. Quelque chose entrait.

Loki regarda Tony à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Quand le dieu fut aspiré, Tony réussit tout juste à ravaler son cri. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'en préoccuper puisque le hurlement inhumain de Thor recouvrit tout ce qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper.

Thor bondit après son petit frère, mais le portail était déjà fermé.

_Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît non !_

_Je l'ai perdu._

_XXXXXX_

_*Référence à The Unstoppable Hulk_


	15. Conscience

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a la moindre idée sur ce qui vient de se passer ?" demanda Barton quand ils furent enfin de retour sur l'héliporteur.

Les mercenaires dans la salle du Bifröst furent, naturellement, un peu inquiets lorsque leur chef eut disparu. Natasha, Tony et Barton s'étaient déplacés de façon synchronisée, chacun visant un mercenaire à la poitrine avec leur arme de prédilection. Ils avaient pris grand soin de ceux qui avaient les mitrailleuses. Le reste fut facile.

Fury ne semblait pas ravi. "Exactement ce que je me demandais. Où diable est la clé ?"

"Disparue" déclara Natasha.

"Loki ?"

"Disparu aussi" dit Steve.

Fury avait l'air...furieux. "Quelqu'un veut-il me dire ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Thanos" déclara Tony. Il y avait pensé et pensé encore jusqu'ici et désormais il en était certain. "Le grand méchant qui a aidé Loki dans sa tentative spectaculairement foirée pour conquérir le monde. Qui lui a donné son bâton lumineux. Loki a dit que Thanos le cherchait pour son châtiment." Tony fut étonné de voir comment il pouvait paraître calme quand il ne se sentait pas du tout calme.

_Je suis juste resté là. Je suis juste resté là._

Thor regarda Tony avec horreur. "Et comment sais-tu cela ?"

_Il me l'a dit. Je ne l'ai pas cru._

"Loki l'a mentionné" dit Tony, en essayant de se concentrer sur son équipe malgré l'auto-accusation qui hurlait dans son esprit.

_Le garçon._ Cette partie de lui maintenant tributaire de Loki. L'accro à Loki. Il hurlait.

"Quand il est venu à la tour Stark ?" demanda Natasha.

_Il ne voulait pas me laisser l'aider !_

_Je n'ai pas essayé assez fort._

"Oui."

Thor se tourna vers lui. Il avait été pratiquement silencieux pendant le voyage de retour, mais maintenant il hurlait, en colère et accusateur. "Et tu n'en parles que maintenant ?"

_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé._

"C'est de Loki que nous parlons" déclara Tony aussi calmement que possible. "Je pensais que c'était juste un mensonge. Un angle. Je ne pensais pas que cela valait la peine de le mentionner."

Ça au moins c'était vrai. Quand Loki le lui avait confié, Tony était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une petite histoire pour le faire revenir dans le lit. Oh, c'était peut-être _en partie_ vrai, mais comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?

Le truc au sujet de Loki...le truc dangereux au sujet de Loki, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais menti, menti. Il avait utilisé la vérité pour mentir et il l'avait fait de façon spectaculaire. Après tout, un mensonge pur et simple peut être réfuté. Mais un mensonge basé sur la vérité...

_J'aurais pu l'aider._

_Non, je n'aurais pas pu !_

Tony se frotta les yeux, forçant les voix à refluer, ignorant la douleur. Il rassembla ses idées. Être rien _moins_ que Tony Stark en ce moment n'allait pas aider.

Thor se dégonfla. "Je...pardonne-moi. Tu as raison, bien sûr."

"Bon débarras" déclara Barton avec un sourire.

Fury regarda Thor et dit, peut-être un peu plus gentil qu'à l'habitude : "Je ne veux pas paraître manquer de tact, mais étant donné que le bâtard est maintenant hors de notre atteinte, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir."

Thor ne répondit pas, mais il hocha gravement la tête.

Une fois la réunion finie, Tony suivit Thor à distance. Le dieu marchait tranquillement ou du moins aussi tranquillement qu'un homme de son poids et de sa taille pouvait le faire. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, Thor et Tony se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, traversant les passerelles et les pistes d'atterrissage des avions de chasse jusqu'à ce que Thor s'arrête sur le bord de la plate-forme. Il regardait stoïquement au loin.

Comme il tirait Mjölnir de son attache à la ceinture, il sembla soudainement remarquer Tony. "Laisse-moi."

"Thor, si j'avais su-"

"Je ne te blâme pas, mon ami. Vraiment. Mais laisse-moi. Je dois retourner à Asgard."

"Tu vas le ramener, n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor se retourna et le regarda durement. "Il est mon frère. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, ma loyauté envers lui est absolue."

_Je te comprends, mon gars._

"C'est une bonne chose que j'aie encore l'armure" dit Tony, rabattant son casque. Il fit un signe encourageant de la main. "Vas-y, toi en premier. Je suivrai."

Thor le dévisagea.

"Impossible de te laisser partir seul, Boucle d'or."

"Tu veux venir avec moi pour secourir un homme qui a tenté de te tuer et de détruire ton monde ?"

"Je suis un gars compliqué. Maintenant on vire."

"Tony, bien que j'apprécie le geste, le Père tout-"

"Tu veux que je te le dise ? D'accord, je vais le dire. Moi, Tony Stark, après m'être trouvé accablé par ma conscience, que je me souviens pas avoir convoquée, je me sens maintenant comme de la merde pour ne pas t'avoir averti qu'un grand méchant en avait après ton frère." Tony s'abrita derrière le fait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité non plus. "Je veux faire ça, Thor".

Thor sembla considérer ça pendant un long moment, mais Tony eut l'impression qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire cela tout seul de toute façon. Il ne lui fallut pas un long débat intérieur (en supposant qu'il y en ait eu un) avant qu'il ne s'en convainque.

Il tendit la main avec un sourire reconnaissant mais fatigué et saisit l'épaule de Tony. "Tu es un véritable ami, Tony Stark."

_Je me tape ton frère._

"Et ne l'oublie jamais" déclara Tony.

Voyager à travers les univers était...vertigineux pour dire le moins. Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Thor y arrivait. Le monde autour de vous se déplaçait et se transformait comme un kaléidoscope. Vous voliez vers l'avant, mais c'était différent de quand Tony volait dans son armure. Il semblait rester immobile alors que le monde autour de lui bougeait. Ensuite, vous courriez à travers un monde de couleurs, d'obscurité et d'étoiles filantes.

Puis il y eut la douleur. Tony se sentait comme s'il était écrasé et étiré en même temps. Juste comme il atteignait la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, tout s'arrêta. Pas progressivement, mais avec une immédiateté soudaine comme lorsqu'on fonce dans un mur.

Thor atterrit élégamment sur ses pieds comme une danseur de ballet musculeux sur une sorte de pont coloré. Tony descendit bruyamment comme s'il était un tas de ferraille.

Il essaya de jurer, essaya de crier. Au lieu de cela, un très faible bruit échappa de sa gorge. "Aïe".

Le pont menait à une brusque descente vers...rien apparemment. Les Asgardiens sont des gens bizarres. Il y avait aussi quelques gardes lourdement chargés d'or autour de lui qui les fixèrent avec surprise. Plus précisément, ils dévisagèrent Tony avec une curiosité et une suspicion non dissimulées.

Il pouvait à peine entendre Jarvis quand l'IA émit plusieurs plaintes concernant les signes vitaux de Tony. Différents systèmes dans l'armure elle-même étaient détraqués, désordonnés et, en réaction d'auto-défense, Jarvis avait désactivé un tiers de ses fonctions d'exploitation. Tony pouvait voler et tirer des roquettes. C'était à peu près tout. Même le visuel sur sa visière disparaissait par séquences, le rendant aveugle pour quelques secondes.

"Monsieur, puis-je vous recommander de ne pas le refaire ? Vous étiez très près de l'arrêt cardiaque et votre pression artérielle est montée en flèche."

"Argh" répondit Tony.

"Je vais vous créer un rappel à ce sujet, Monsieur."

Tony tenta de se mettre debout, mais son armure semblait être plus lourde qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Ou il était plus faible que ce qu'il croyait. Il écouta les bras croisés la conversation que Thor avait avec...Hem...Him... Heimdall ? N'était-ce pas le gars qui pouvait décapiter trois géants de glace avec une seule épée ?

Entre ses moments d'obscurité, il vit le gars avec les yeux jaunes écarquillés et la voix de basse, qui dominait Thor lui-même. Merde. Trois têtes d'un seul coup ? Tony le croyait.

"Monsieur, votre affichage visuel ne sera pas pleinement opérationnel avant une heure au moins. Puis-je vous suggérer de lever votre visière ?"

Le bras de Thor l'atteignit dans l'obscurité et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à nouveau debout. Le dieu attendit patiemment que Tony se ressaisisse, l'observant attentivement. Un peu comme une mère-poule - c'était un trait qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez Thor.

_Et chez Loki. Putain. Tous ces Asgardiens pensent que, juste parce qu'ils ont des centaines d'années de plus que les gens normaux, nous sommes tous des enfants._

La visière de Tony bascula vers le haut et il eut un grommellement irrité. "C'était..."

Thor souriait comme un enfant. "Même si je le faisais un millier de fois, je ne m'en lasserais jamais."

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. "Vraiment ? Eh bien, si je dois le faire encore, je vais me suicider."

"Vous n'avez pas apprécié ?"

"Quel est le mot asgardien pour _putain non_ ? "

Thor déblatéra quelque chose dans un asgardien trop rapide pour que Tony puisse en saisir une syllabe.

"Quoi ?"

"Ces traversées sont rarement entreprises par les Midgardiens. C'est bon de voir que tu es toujours en vie. Le Père de Toutes Choses doit être averti de ta présence et t'a permis l'entrée. Il doit vouloir te parler."

"Je te demande pardon ?" dit Tony, complètement effrayé.

"Viens mon ami. Nous devons parler avec mon père." Thor passa devant des chevaux.

"Quand tu dis, bon de me voir _en vie_..."

Tony ne comprit pas ce qui se passait avant que Thor ne mène deux chevaux par une bride en cuir noir, un pour lui et un pour Tony.

À l'exclamation d'étonnement de Tony, Thor lui lança un regard perplexe. "C'est un cheval, mon ami."

"J'ai des chevaux-vapeur. Mais cette chose-" Tony le regarda, se pencha, un peu intimidé comme il balançait la tête en arrière. "Je ne monte rien qui pense par lui-même. En fait, je ne veux rien entre mes jambes, qui pense par lui-même."

_À part Loki et sa bouche incroyable._

_Arrête ! Cela n'aide pas._

Thor sauta en selle. "Tu préfères courir ?"

"Non. D'où les propulsions très utiles dans mes chaussures. Te les ai-je déjà montrées ?"

"Tony" dit Thor doucement. "C'est la terre de mon peuple, un monde ancien de guerriers et de magie. C'est la terre où je suis né et un monde qui sera ma demeure pour l'éternité. Je voudrais te demander d'essayer...d'être moins...Tony Stark. "

Tony mijota dans son irritation pendant un temps, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. D'accord. Faire revenir Loki.

_Puis flanquer à Thor un coup dans sa face._

Et vlan !

Il regarda de nouveau avec méfiance le cheval. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il pourrait monter à cheval dans cette armure, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Il monta et retira son casque. "Au moins, j'aurai encore l'armure la plus classe ici" observa-t-il, en regardant les soldats autour de lui.

"Allons, on n'est pas loin du palais et de la salle du trône."

"Très bien. Où est l'allumage sur cette chose ?"

Thor et Tony marchèrent au pas dans la salle du trône d'Asgard. Enfin, Thor marcha. Tony était certain qu'il n'avait jamais marché au pas nulle part dans sa vie.

Ainsi, Thor entra dans la salle du trône et Tony suivit nonchalamment derrière lui. Les gardes autour d'eux semblaient un peu perturbés par son apparence et seul un ordre de Thor les empêcha probablement de le plaquer au sol.

Asgard semblait être tout ce que Tony avait prévu qu'il soit. Doré, étincelant et légèrement ringard. _Loki n'était pas ringard._ Loki était réel et Tony avait du mal à imaginer comment un endroit si archaïque, lourd et compassé avait pu créer une créature si habile, si vive et pleine d'esprit. Comment des salles d'or avaient-elles donné naissance à une langue d'argent ?

_Loki à la langue d'argent. La langue de Loki. La bouche de Loki, courant sur son cou comme Tony sursautait et criait et-_

_Arrête !_

"Mon fils" fit une voix.

Tony leva les yeux vers la voix et gémit intérieurement. Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie entourée par des borgnes ? Pourquoi ces gens ne pouvaient-ils pas juste apprendre à esquiver? Ou à porter un casque ? C'était donc si difficile ?

Le vieil homme assis sur un large trône d'or ornementé semblait moins grand que Tony ne l'avait imaginé. Il ressemblait à une vieille relique d'une époque révolue. Encore plus que Thor lui-même. Il avait un long sceptre à la main, l'autre posée sur le bras du trône. Il avait au moins le maintien royal, mais à part ça, Tony n'était pas trop impressionné.

"Il s'est écoulé des centaines d'années depuis que le dernier Midgardien a mis le pied sur nos terres. J'espère qu'il y a une raison ?"

_Ce gars-là est un marrant._

"Père, je vous apporte...de terribles nouvelles. Mon frère, votre fils et un prince d'Asgard a été capturé par une créature connue seulement comme Thanos. Mon compagnon, Tony Stark, l'Iron Man des Avengers, en a été informé par Loki lui-même-", mais Thor s'arrêta.

De toute évidence, il avait cru que ce serait à Tony de remplir les blancs, mais le roi paraissait choqué.

"Thanos" souffla Odin.

"Vous le connaissez, Père ?"

"Un ancien Titan, il est appelé le Titan Fou. Thanos est une créature d'une grande et terrible puissance. Un dieu de la mort. Si Loki a été précipité dans ses ténèbres, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire."

"Non" dit Thor fermement. "Non, mon père, je n'accepterai pas ça. Quoi que Loki soit, il est un prince d'Asgard. Le capturer, éventuellement le torturer et le tuer, est un acte de guerre. Je ne vais pas fermer les yeux et permettre ce sacrifice. Vous savez cela, Père."

"Je suppose que c'est de Thanos, alors, que Loki a gagné ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Cela explique beaucoup. Pourquoi alors devrions-nous intervenir lorsque les méchants se tournent les uns contre les autres ?"

"Parce que ni vous ni moi ne croyons que Loki soit indiciblement mauvais, mon père" dit Thor passionnément. "Il peut et sera sauvé de ce sombre destin."

"Dois-je risquer la vie du fils qui me reste ainsi qu'une armée pour sauver celui qui a forgé sa propre destruction ?"

L'attitude de Thor était devenue sombre maintenant. Il semblait grandir légèrement, devenant plus affuté. Tony dût résister à l'envie de faire marche arrière. "Voulez-vous dire qu'il faut l'abandonner, Père ?" Thor contraint sa voix à rester calme, mais implacable.

Odin semblait déjà vaincu. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Tony remarqua une certaine forme de gêne chez les gardes, ce qui était mauvais. Comme les gardes du corps sur Terre, ces gardes royaux semblaient être là pour protéger le Roi et autrement pour regarder devant eux et ne pas intervenir dans les événements. Quand ils semblaient nerveux, il était temps d'être nerveux.

Tony toussa. "Et bien. C'est un peu gênant. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer au milieu d'une querelle de famille, mais j'imagine qu'aucun autre moment ne serait bien choisi...vous savez que...le temps presse ?"

Etant donné qu'il était dans un monde plus vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années que l'humanité elle-même et qu'ils jouaient encore aux Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Tony ne pensait pas un instant qu'ils soient du genre à prendre des décisions rapides.

Après une longue pause qui sembla seulement lui donner raison, le vieux roi hocha _finalement _la tête et frappa son sceptre au sol. Il y eut un bruit comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'air et Tony se maudit de tressaillir.

"Thor, je t'ordonne de prendre tes hommes...et de ramener mon fils."

Thor hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les portes. Tony fut laissé là, se sentant comme s'il gênait le passage. Il leva les yeux vers Odin et désigna Thor. "Je vais partir avec lui."

"Midgardien, Tony Stark l'Iron Man. Thor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous."

"Vraiment ?" dit Tony, un peu inquiet.

Odin hocha la tête impérieusement. "Votre courage et votre bravoure ne sont pas contestables. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour arrêter l'invasion Chitauri sur Midgard à la manière des véritables héros. Un guerrier dont je peux être content qu'il aide mon fils Thor dans ses batailles. Qui a déjà risqué sa vie pour venir à Asgard pour le suivre-"

"Ouais, puis-je simplement souligner que les risques ne m'ont jamais été réellement expliqués ?"

Odin continua comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu. "Iron Man, votre courage n'est pas contesté. Mais cette fois, vous ne pouvez pas le suivre où il va."

Tony s'arrêta. "Pouvez-vous me redire ça ?"

"Le royaume de Thanos est un espace froid et désolé. Rien ne vit là que la mort."

Tony ravala son envie de corriger l'homme. Comment exactement la mort pouvait-elle _vivre_ là-bas ?

"Le royaume peut à peine être traversé par notre espèce. C'est une mission de la mort. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tous mes gens reviennent de là vivants. Vous péririez à l'arrivée comme vous l'avez presque fait en arrivant ici."

"D'où l'armure de métal toujours utile." Tony regarda Odin et dit, beaucoup moins jovial : "Je m'en vais."

Odin se leva et la tension s'abattit sur la salle. Tony se sentit faire un pas en arrière. Soudain, la scène hagarde, un peu comique prit une nouvelle et inquiétante dimension. Comme cet homme âgé et crispé se levait de son trône, la taille et la lourde silhouette avantageuses, Tony réalisa que l'homme hurlait littéralement de puissance infinie.

Si Tony avait été religieux, le seul mot pour lui aurait été _Dieu_ .

_Non, le mot de dieu est utilisé dans un contexte différent dans mon monde. Et ce n'est pas pour lui._

L'homme regarda gravement vers Tony. Enfin, Tony commençait à reconstituer le genre d'enfance que Loki avait dû avoir. Cela avait dû être une vraie partie de plaisir. Pas étonnant que l'homme ce soit tourné vers le mal.

Le mal était ce à quoi les gens intelligents avaient recours quand le monde autour d'eux n'autorisait pas leur domination. Au lieu de cela, vous appreniez à tordre le nez au pouvoir, puis affichiez votre sourire le plus charmant pour vous en sortir. Les idiots n'étaient pas malveillants.

Et la domination était ce que Loki avait enfin trouvé. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de surpasser Thor. Il ne serait jamais l'homme que son père adoptif était ou avait voulu qu'il soit et en tuant Laufey, Loki avait perdu toute chance de se montrer un meilleur homme.

Mais en Tony, Loki avait trouvé un adorateur consentant, bien qu'agressif.

_Putain, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai tellement besoin de lui._

"Votre loyauté envers mon fils est louable; risquer autant pour le soutenir est admirable, mais ce en sera pas le cas ici, je l'ai ordonné...".

Pendant un horrible moment, Tony aurait juré qu'il avait grondé.

"Ma loyauté...à...Thor ?" dit-il lentement. Rencontrant uniquement le silence, il se jeta à l'eau. "Fidélité mon cul, il s'agit d'entrer dans l'action, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas rester ici, comme une femmelette !"

Thor, qui était apparemment resté pour surveiller l'échange, intervint précipitamment. "Tony, tu insultes le Père de Toutes Choses !"

"Eh bien, il a commencé !"

"Je ne suis pas insulté", a déclaré Odin, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'air heureux. "Je comprends les frustrations de ce garçon, je les aurais partagées dans ma jeunesse. Tu en as fait la démonstration il n'y a pas longtemps, Thor, avec ta marche malavisée sur Jötunheimr. Mais en cette affaire, je ne peux être défié. Pour le bien de nos relations avec Midgard, je ne verrais pas un de leurs plus puissants héros mourir alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher ".

Le sceptre s'abattit sur le sol. Pour tout le monde, cela semblait fini.

"Vous pensez vraiment que vous êtes tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous n'avons pas de monarchie en Amérique, alors allez vous faire fo-"

Thor inclina la tête devant son père et à la hâte traîna un Tony catégoriquement hors de lui hors de la salle. "Baisse la voix" dit Thor avec colère.

"Quel imbé- cet homme a un bâton dans le-" mais Tony s'arrêta et toussa après qu'un éclair dangereux dans les yeux de Thor ait détourné ses pensées vers une bonne dose d'auto-préservation.

Une armée fut soulevée très rapidement, il semblait que tous ces gens n'avaient rien à faire d'autre que de rôder dans les parages dans l'attente d'une guerre. Parmi eux se trouvaient les Trois Guerriers, dont Tony ne tarda pas à se moquer, surtout de Volstagg.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites, Père Dodu ? Vous vous asseyez sur vos ennemis ?"

"Devons-nous rester ici et entendre les pauvres sarcasmes d'un simple mortel ?" demanda Fandral avec colère, une main sur la poignée de son épée.

La visière de Tony se rabattit et il leva les bras, les panneaux coulissants révélant les roquettes. "Ho là, Errol Flynn."

"Fandral, abaisse ta main ! Cet homme est autant un frère pour moi que toi et je ne le tolèrerai pas !" dit Thor avec colère. Sa main se tendit et frappa les bras de Tony.

Les yeux de Tony surprirent la silhouette fatiguée de Thor. Thor semblait tendu et misérable. Tony sentit ses entrailles se tordre. _Merde._ Quand avait-il développé une conscience ? Pour ce qu'il savait, il n'en avait pas avant l'armure. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait soigneusement tenue à l'écart dans un coin jusqu'à ce que sa capture dans le désert l'ait fait ressurgir.

Il pouvait presque retracer l'évolution de ce Tony particulier. Il était né dans une grotte, en écoutant un homme raconter une triste histoire de mort. Et il avait grandi en maturité en regardant la télévision, son premier véritable gantelet dans la main, et en voyant ce que sa vision du monde était devenue. Le _Marchand de Mort_ n'avait soudainement plus été si heureux.

Tony prit une grande inspiration. Il était entré dans la maison de Thor, il s'était plaint, avait raillé ses amis, juré devant son père...en gros, il avait écrit le livre illustrant la façon d'être un mauvais invité. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait menti pour arriver ici, prétendant que c'était parce qu'il voulait aider son ami dans une passe difficile, alors que s'il était vraiment ici, c'était parce qu'il couchait avec son frère derrière son dos.

_Félicitations, Tony, tu as touché le fond_.

La visière de Tony se releva et il tendit la main à Fandral. "Je voulais accompagner Thor. Mais s'il a des gars comme vous, je ne peut pas imaginer ce qui pourrait mal se passer."

Fandral lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, puis accepta sa main.

"Tu ressembles encore à Errol Flynn."

"Merci, Tony" déclara Thor, tirant le petit homme loin des Trois Guerriers avant que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive. "Je sais de quoi cela à l'air. Mais ce n'est pas de la lâcheté de ta part, ou un manque de respect du nôtre. Cela tient au simple fait que ton corps, armure métallique ou non, ne survivrait pas à la pression qui tomberait sur lui. Tu n'es pas fait pour ces royaumes ".

"Accepterais-tu ces conneries ?" demanda Tony avec véhémence.

Thor eut soudain l'air beaucoup plus vieux quand il lui fit un petit sourire. Tony fut soudainement frappé par sa maturité, malgré ses manières souvent enfantines et son adoration contre-nature des Pop-Tarts*.

"Il y a de nombreuses années, non. Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Puis j'ai mit fin à une longue paix et j'ai commencé une guerre qui a jusqu'ici fait de nombreuses victimes. Mais j'ai été banni sur Midgard et là j'ai appris. Les leçons que j'ai apprises, je ne les oublierai pas. Elles ont fait de moi un meilleur homme, Tony " La main de Thor se tendit et il serra son épaule de manière rassurante. "Mon ami, cela signifie plus pour moi que je ne saurais te dire que tu sois ici avec moi en ce moment. Tu peux faire tant de choses ici."

_Je m'enfonce encore plus, merci Thor._

Tony soupira lamentablement, abandonnant faute de trouver autre chose à faire. "Qu'est-ce que je fais pendant que j'attends ?"

"Explore le palais et les forêts, tu ne seras pas arrêté."

"Ça à l'air sympa" déclara Tony d'une voix monocorde.

"Si quelque chose nous arrive, mon père te renverra à Midgard."

"Rien ne va arriver" déclara Tony. "À tout à l'heure ?"

Thor monta sur son cheval. Les soldats derrière lui, suivant l'exemple de leur prince, montèrent leurs propres chevaux. C'était un spectacle impressionnant, principalement parce que la lourde armure devait les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit excepté tomber de côté.

"Mon peuple est accueillant et aimable. On s'occupera bien de toi."

"Je suis l'_homme de fer_ ", dit Tony, presque comme s'il essayait de convaincre Thor de ce fait. "Pas un ami venu ici pour une soirée pyjama !"

"Nous reviendrons, Tony."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Pop-Tarts : pâtisserie très sucrée qu'on passe au grille-pain, produite par Kellogg's


	16. Deux mots

Tony faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, entretenant sa mauvaise humeur. Ce qui était le plus exaspérant ? Eh bien, voici la liste et faites votre putain de choix. Tout d'abord, la foutue arrogance des garçons d'Odin, chacun d'eux, qui le traitaient comme une mauviette. Il n'était pas une petite femme qui avait besoin de protection.

L'esprit de Tony se rappela soudain de Natasha et il se corrigea. D'accord, il n'était pas un petit _enfant_ qui avait besoin de protection.

_Mon garçon..._

Deuxièmement, cela faisait quatre jours. À quoi Thor jouait-il ? Quoi, il s'était arrêté pour prendre un plat à emporter ? Combien de temps cela pourrait-il encore prendre ?

Troisièmement, après une journée de polies mais persistantes incitations, Tony avait été "encouragé" à troquer son armure contre un accoutrement asgardien et maintenant, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui allait à un foutu festival Renaissance.

Quatrièmement, bien que Thor ait eu raison et que tout le monde se soit montré accueillant et poli, ils l'avaient fait avec cet air égoïste disant "oh, regardez-nous, faisant plaisir au petit mortel. Ne sommes-nous pas si merveilleux dans notre bienveillance et notre supériorité ? _Blablabla._

Tony, étant Tony, n'avait pas pu le supporter longtemps. Après qu'une "blague" (apparemment, ils étaient plutôt sensibles ici) l'ait presque entraîné dans une sorte de duel à mort (il n'avait pas saisi les détails), il s'était volontiers lui-même confiné dans ses quartiers.

Sa vie ne fut épargnée que parce que tout le monde savait que Tony était...sous la _responsabilité_ de Thor. Tony voulait penser à n'importe quels autres mots que ceux qu'il avait entendus chuchotés derrière son dos.

_Le petit animal midgardien de Thor._

Cela le hérissait dans le mauvais sens, mais cela n'aurait pas dû. Après tout, il était techniquement un animal midgardien, mais pas celui de Thor.

_Mon garçon..._

Enfin, cinquièmement, il était pris au piège dans un monde qui n'avait absolument pas de signal 3G où que ce soit.

Tout s'accumulait contre Tony pour le réduire à n'être qu'un petit homme rôdant dans les couloirs, quelqu'un qu'on traitait avec condescendance ou qu'on ignorait. Tout ce qui avait fait de lui Tony; ses vêtements, sa science, son influence et le respect qu'on lui témoignait, son statut d'Iron Man...il avait été dépouillé de tout ça ici jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un garçon attendant un héros pour sauver son dieu.

C'était humiliant.

C'était quoi ce bordel qui prenait à Thor si longtemps ? Peut-être que Loki était...Tony sentit une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac comme à chaque fois qu'il envisageait cette possibilité.

Mais alors quoi ? Si Loki était mort, le _garçon_ à l'intérieur de lui allait finalement mourir, emportant avec lui tout espoir de bonheur tordu. Il allait redevenir Tony Stark / Iron Man jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve finalement une mort atroce ent tant qu'Iron Man, ou qu'il ait assez bu pour détruire son foie. N'était-ce pas le plan avant que Loki ne l'ait forcé dans son lit cette fameuse nuit ?

_Un plan assez minable. Mais là encore tu n'avais jamais pensé que tu pourrais avoir quelque chose de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé._

_Correction : je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait même y avoir quelque chose de plus._

_Mon garçon._

Tony secoua la tête tristement. Ces deux petits mots avaient propulsé sa vie dans un niveau de bonheur et de misère qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir expérimenté avant.

Deux mots avaient transformé sa vie en...ça. Ce monde de glorieuse angoisse.

Le garçon. Tony préférait penser que c'était une créature distincte à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait pleurniché et gémi depuis des jours et cela prenait la tête de Tony. Pas étonnant qu'il était prêt à couper la tête à tous les fils de pute qui passaient dans les couloirs. C'était quelque chose à faire pour empêcher son esprit de penser à...

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne sois pas mort._

Les longues heures passées seul eurent des conséquences néfastes sur Tony. Ses sombre introspections le faisaient patauger dans la douleur et l'anxiété. Il commençait à se rendre compte combien Loki l'avait affecté et il détestait le bâtard pour ça.

Ajoutant l'insulte à la blessure, le palais était presque vide comme tous les guerriers étaient partis se battre. Et il y avait Tony, errant, ressemblant à un enfant sans amis. C'était humiliant et exaspérant. Mais il ne pouvait pas envisager quoi faire. Son armure était encore endommagée, ses fonctions si limitées que les rares fois où avait essayé de voler au-dessus d'Asgard, le vol stable avait juste été possible.

Bien sûr, quand il avait essayé, il avait eu droit à un bon savon par un garde, une sorte de capitaine imbu de lui-même qui avait été laissé au commandement des forces du palais. Ou une sorte de connerie comme ça. Encore une fois, Tony avait presque été entraîné dans un autre duel à mort quand il avait fait remarquer que, si le capitaine était tout cela, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Thor ?

_Pourquoi je ne me bats pas avec Thor ? Loki est à moi, après tout. Et il est foutrement plus à moi qu'à Thor maintenant._

Tony était emporté, exigeant et irascible, et il le savait. Piquant une colère pour se faire remarquer. Et le savoir le mettait encore plus en colère. Mais il était dans un monde de droit, de tradition et d'honneur. Un monde de magie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un monde...un monde où il était, à sa grande horreur, juste un enfant.

Il roula des yeux dans une colère noire. _Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Chacun d'entre eux. J'emmerde Loki, j'emmerde Thor, je les emmerde tous._

Tony avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à Loki. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vu grand chose à Asgard qui ait résolu l'énigme de Loki. En fait, Tony se demandait comment Loki avait fait face ici. Bien qu'il soupçonnait Loki d'avoir fait face beaucoup mieux que lui. Loki pouvait jouer le jeu, ce grand manipulateur. Souriant, saluant et parlant comme un poète tout en complotant et mentant comme une crapule. Ce beau sourire et ces yeux brillants verts cachant tant d'émotion à l'état brut...

_J'ai besoin de lui plus que je ne le pensais._

_Et maintenant, il est mort._

_Il est mort._

C'était presque plus facile de se convaincre de cela maintenant. Juste au cas où. Parce que même si le bougre était mort, qu'importe ? À long terme, il était Tony Stark et aucun cinglé ne lui prendrait ça.

Tony roula des yeux. Il est mort. Encore trois mots. Et alors que _mon garçon_ le faisait se sentir puissant et impuissant à mesure égale, ces trois petits mots le faisaient juste se sentir engourdi. Être engourdi était bon. Être engourdi était ce que l'alcool faisait parce que quand vous êtes engourdi vous ne ressentez rien.

_Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir quelque chose._

Comme les pensées à l'intérieur de lui atteignaient un nouveau stade, Tony jeta son casque contre un mur. Juste pour faire quelque chose. Le chaos destructeur. N'était-ce pas le numéro de Loki ? Le casque en alliage d'or et de titane retomba et cliqueta sur le sol, la visière tomba et le fusilla du regard.

Car ici, dans ces salles étincelantes, être l'Iron Man valait autant que d'être Tony Stark. Aucun d'eux ne comptait dans ce palais. Tony détestait cela, détestait tout, suspendu dans les limbes depuis quatre jours, languissant comme un petit chien lorsque son propriétaire disparaissait.

_Je vais tuer Thor quand il reviendra._

_Je vais tuer Loki quand il reviendra._

_S'il revient._

Tony reprit ses déambulations. Il avait besoin d'alcool, même si c'était étonnamment difficile à obtenir. Vous deviez coincer un serviteur et, étonnamment, il ne semblait pas savoir ce que le Jack Daniels était. Et ce qu'ils servaient ici ne valait pas le dérangement.

L'hydromel était au-delà de ce que Tony pouvait supporter. C'était la différence entre être paralytique et juste dans le coma. Les deux premières nuits furent suffisantes pour l'en dégoûter. Il y avait eu un moment horrible quand il fut sûr que sa tête n'était plus attachée à son corps.

Et il n'y avait pas de laboratoire. Aucune science. Il était pris au piège dans un monde de héros médiévaux et d'héraldique avec rien à faire et si Thor ne revenait pas rapidement, Tony allait sauter de quelque part juste pour le plaisir de sauter, armure ou pas.

_Quatre jours._

Tony sentit son corps se fêler d'un rire hystérique. Encore deux mots. Eh bien n'était-ce pas foutrement génial.

Peut-être que cet endroit mettait en péril son esprit parce qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas penser plus. Pas penser comme le grand Tony Stark pouvait penser. Un génie tel que la Terre n'en avait pas connu depuis De Vinci ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait que se dégrader.

Tony Stark ne faisait pas de festivals Renaissance, ou des déguisements ou des jeux de rôle. Il voulait rentrer à la maison avant de perdre ce qui lui restait de son esprit et il allait se rendre chez Odin dès maintenant et...

Si Tony partait, il n'allait jamais être capable de retrouver le chemin du retour. Franchement, il n'allait probablement pas survivre à la traversée. On lui avait dit récemment que Thor avait probablement accepté de laisser Tony le suivre car il ne croyait pas qu'Odin le permettrait. Même s'il l'avait probablement espéré et simplement sous-estimé les dommages causés par la traversée à un mortel. De toute façon, Thor était un connard.

Si Loki est ramené, il va immédiatement être emmené en cellule _et je ne saurai jamais..._

_Non pas que je m'inquiète, bien sûr. Je suis seulement venu jusqu'ici pour avoir la possibilité de jouer avec Thor et fourrer mon nez là-dedans. Et si je revois vraiment Loki, je vais le cogner pour m'avoir manipulé à propos du Bifröst. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ou de Pepper ou de quelqu'un d'autre pour savoir qui je suis - je sais qui je suis._

Tony regarda le masque d'Iron Man. Il semblait encore le dévisager.

_Mon garçon._

_Iron Man._

_Tony Stark._

_Je sais qui je suis._

Il y eut des bruits de pas de course. Tony émergea de ses sombres pensées comme une Asgardienne à bout de souffle faisait irruption dans la chambre. Une jeune fille qui, bien qu'elle soit en bas de la chaîne alimentaire ici, pouvait quand même briser la colonne vertébrale de Tony sur son genou.

"Il y a le feu ?"

"Milady a dit que vous aimeriez être informé du retour des princes."

_Princes ?_

_Il est de retour !_

Tony la suivit, dans les couloirs, à l'extérieur dans la lumière du soir, descendant des centaines de marches de marbre rouge et enfin dans une cour. La cour était grande - tout ici était à une putain de grande échelle. L'endroit était rempli de fonctionnaires, de guérisseurs et de chevaux. Et de douzaines de soldats blessés à des degrés divers. Du haut des marches, Tony pouvait voir au-delà le reste de l'armée, certains se reposant, d'autres s'éloignant.

Il semblait y avoir un garde royal blotti dans un coin, ce que Tony prit pour la meilleure option. Il poussa et se fraya un chemin entre les gens. Une quantité effroyable d'entre eux était revenue en morceaux. Tony passa un horrible moment à se demander combien n'étaient pas revenus du tout. Des couvertures rouges recouvraient des corps qui furent discrètement emmenés.

Le bruit des cris et de la douleur emplissait l'air du soir et rendait Tony malade d'inquiétude. Se mettant à courir en apercevant Thor, il balaya du regard l'espace autour d'eux. Thor était avec une sorte de médecin, étendu sur une table. Il était conscient et repoussait l'homme avec colère, mais il semblait paumé.

Autour d'eux, Errol Flynn soignait des plaies qui paraissaient vieilles de plusieurs jours, mais semblaient maintenant infectées. A côté de Thor, sur une autre table, une amazone semblait à moitié morte. Les deux autres des trois guerriers présentaient des coupures mais avaient l'air en meilleure forme.

De Loki, il n'y avait aucun signe.

"Point break, tu es affreux" dit Tony d'un ton jovial forcé.

En y regardant de plus près, il ne put s'empêcher de noter que Thor avait l'air presque mort. Sa peau était livide et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Il avait l'air...mince.

"Où étiez-vous pendant quatre jours ?"

Thor resta silencieux un moment puis, lui lança un regard fixe rempli d'incrédulité fébrile. Une main attrapa le bras de Tony. Tony dût se soutenir avec son autre bras, saisissant la table, comme Thor le traînait presque au sol.

"Quatre jours ?" chuchota Thor.

"Ouais, mec. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps ?"

"Quatre jours ?" répéta Thor en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas vrai, mon ami."

Tony haussa un sourcil. "Euh, si. J'ai compté. Parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire."

"Nous avons été là-bas pendant des semaines, Tony. Un mois au moins. Le temps est...déformé. Corrompu. C'était des semaines."

L'estomac de Tony se tordit encore. "Combien de temps Loki a-t-il passé là-bas ?"

"Des mois. Peut-être un an. Le temps passait bizarrement. Pas fixe."

_Un an._

_Jusqu'à quel point quelqu'un change-t-il en un an ?_

_Eh bien ça dépend. Toi ? Tu n'as pas changé depuis tes dix-huit ans._

Tony regarda autour de lui à nouveau. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir le menteur où que ce soit. "Mais vous l'avez ramené ?" dit Tony avec une anxiété croissante.

"Oui" dit Thor distraitement.

"Où est-il ?" demanda Tony, avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'il n'aurait dû.

_Le gars est à moitié mort et tu es plus préoccupé par ton cinglé._

"Je...je ne sais pas. Ils l'ont emmené dans un endroit sûr." Thor regarda autour de lui ses hommes. "Beaucoup sont morts. Beaucoup d'autres sont blessés, je ne sais même pas s'ils ont réussi à revenir. Nous n'avons pas gagné ce combat, nous avons survécu."

"C'est tout ce que nous pouvions espérer, Thor" déclara Volstagg avec un grondement.

"Nous serions tous morts si Thor n'avait pas été là" dit Fandral d'un ton tranchant à Tony. "Les forces du Titan étaient plus importantes que nous ne l'avions escompté. Mais les actions de Thor ont sauvé beaucoup d'entre nous. Le Roi devrait le savoir."

Thor secoua la tête. "Le Père de tout doit être mis au courant des pertes humaines et du sauvetage de Loki, s'il ne l'est pas déjà." Il regarda Tony. "S'il te plaît, tu dois en informer le Roi."

Tony voulut objecter, il avait jusqu'ici évité de parler de nouveau au royalement irritable Odin par pur instinct de conservation, mais Thor n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit en ce moment.

_Et tu te sens coupable. Allez, avoue-le._

Tony se mordit la langue et dit à contrecœur : "Je...d'accord. Mais si ton père me transforme en furet pour l'éternité, ce sera entièrement de ta faute."

Après avoir recueilli tous les détails, Tony partit avec une vive agitation vers la Salle du Trône. Maintenant que la pression des quatre derniers jours était finalement retombée, le temps semblait s'accélérer. Il n'était plus englué dans un bourbier et il courait pour rattraper le retard.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas à y croire et ne n'y croirait pas avant d'avoir vu le gars.

Tony, comme c'était l'habitude ici, fut largement ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la porte de la salle du trône. Alors des yeux suspicieux furent sur lui, des têtes cornues et des casques d'or se détournant pour le regarder.

Il se dirigea vers le trône surdimensionné où était assis le vieux avec précaution. Maintenant, ne laissez jamais dire que, lorsque cela est nécessaire, Tony Stark ne pouvait pas se conduire comme un adulte. Il avait cette capacité. Malheureusement, il semblait y avoir un énorme décalage entre ce qu'il pensait qu'il devrait probablement faire et ce qu'il fit.

À cette occasion, il fit preuve d'un certain niveau de respect et d'une diligence raisonnable. Dans une certaine mesure.

"Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas sûr de devoir saluer ou faire une révérence ici ou quoi ?"

Odin inclina la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Tony s'éclaircit la voix et décida qu'il se dispenserait de son habituelle Tonyesse parce que malgré toutes les apparences extérieures, il voulait vraiment rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau. Malheureusement pour tous les intéressés, Tony était un civil. Si Odin s'attendait à une sorte de rapport militaire de la part de Tony, il allait être déçu.

"Thor m'a demandé de vous transmettre les nouvelles. Il est avec les guérisseurs pour le moment mais viendra vous voir dès qu'il le pourra. Sur les cent soixante soldats qui sont partis à la recherche de Loki, seulement cent quinze sont rentrés. Ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas une mauvaise statistique compte tenu de ce qu'ils affrontaient. Mais c'est juste moi. Certains ont été perdus pendant la traversée, d'autres ont trouvé la mort à l'arrivée, mais la majorité des pertes humaines est survenue dans le royaume de Thanos. Tout le monde est blessé et affamé à des degrés divers mais vivant. Voilà. "

Odin posa quelques questions sur les soldats et ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans le royaume de Thanos et Tony répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas bien du tout.

"Qu'en est-il de mes fils ?" L'homme avait l'air stoïque, mais Tony pensait qu'il avait perçu un ton d'inquiétude. Ou peut-être l'avait-il imaginé.

"Thor est en un seul morceau même s'il n'a pas l'air au mieux. Toutes ses hommes disent qu'il a agi en vrai héros là-bas et je n'en doute pas, pour ce que vaut mon avis. Je n'ai pas vu Loki, mais on m'a dit qu'il avait été emmené pour être soigné ".

_Et je veux être là-bas avec lui._

Odin prit un long moment de silence et Tony en vint à se demander s'il devait partir. Puis le dieu revint à la vie. "Je vous le demande, Midgardien, votre SHIELD peut-il se passer de vous un peu plus longtemps ?"

Tony haussa un sourcil. "Combien de temps ?"

"Une fois que mon fils Loki aura récupéré, il sera jugé une fois de plus dans le Grand Hall du Jugement de mes ancêtres. Sa fuite et les crimes commis depuis son départ doivent être pris en compte. Vous, Anthony Stark, devriez être là pour faire état des crimes qu'il a commis contre vous-même et les peuples de Midgard ".

_Un crime contre moi ?_

Tony grimaça à cette pensée. "Je ne suis pas le meilleur choix pour cela. Je contrôle à grand peine mon insolence en ce moment et c'est seulement parce que je vous trouve légèrement terrifiant. Sans vouloir vous offenser. Vous ne voudriez pas que je me moque de tout ça."

"Je dois insister" dit froidement Odin.

"D'accord, _insister_ et _demander_ sont deux choses différentes. Si vous-"

"Je vous remercie pour votre temps, Tony Stark, homme de fer. Vous pouvez y aller."

"Vous me congédiez ?"

Odin le regarda impérieusement.

Tony ouvrit et referma la bouche pendant un moment, fronça les sourcils, tourna les talons et partit dans un murmure de gros mots. Rétrospectivement, il était vraiment étonnant que Tony n'ait pas encore été tué. Il était clair qu'ils le traitaient avec condescendance et cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Au moins, quand vous traitiez quelqu'un comme vôtre égal, vous étiez prêt à lui balancer un coup de poing. Dans le cas de Tony, le divin Ase avait juste tendance à le voir comme un enfant impertinent.

Thor avait été emmené dans ce qui ressemblait à un hôpital. L'armée avait été dissoute et les soldats étaient soignés ou rentraient à la maison. Des serviteurs couraient autour pour venir voir et Tony...

Tony regagna sa chambre seul et s'allongea sur le lit.

_Il est vivant._

Jamais trois mots n'avaient soulagé autant de douleur en lui. Tony avait souvent entendu de petits mots plaisants dans sa vie et ceux-ci étaient les plus doux. Mieux encore que_ Affaire classée_.

Il se mordit la langue violemment et se retourna, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il combattit cet afflux soudain d'émotion parce qu'il n'était pas Tony Stark. Le garçon se pâmait pour son dieu.

Mais même si Loki était de retour il y avait encore un monde entre eux. Thor, Odin...sans oublier toute une armée d'Asgard.

_Pourtant, il est vivant._

Commençons par cela et faisons face aux problèmes plus tard.


	17. Blessé

Deux jours plus tard, Tony en était encore réduit à se demander si on ne l'avait pas oublié. Ce qui était ennuyeux pour dire le moins. Tony Stark n'était _jamais_ oublié. S'il n'était pas le centre de l'attention alors c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'attention à donner. Mais tout le monde ici avait une tâche qui l'occupait. Thor avait passé la majeure partie de son temps, soit avec les guérisseurs, soit à côté du lit de Loki ou en conférence avec le Père de tout.

Tony se sentait comme un invité abusant de l'hospitalité de son hôte.

Il n'avait pas approché Loki. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le faire sans faire retentir la sonnette d'alarme. Par les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues, Loki était vivant mais grièvement blessé. Le garçon à l'intérieur de Tony hurlait après lui, mais Tony, pour une fois, se forçait à penser de façon rationnelle à tout cela.

La sombre gangue de souffrance dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé se dissipait maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver son chemin dans l'antre de Thanos. Et s'il l'avait fait, il serait mort. Mais maintenant ! Il y avait un problème à tenter de résoudre.

_Comment s'introduire dans la cellule d'un dieu quand tout Asgard a le regard braqué sur vous._

Tony ne pouvait guère demander à voir le traître asgardien sans que quelqu'un ne demande : "Oh oui ? Et pourquoi voudriez-vous le voir, hein ?" Loki avait été ramené dans ses anciens quartiers, le temps qu'il guérisse, après quoi il serait ramené dans sa cellule.

_Sécurité probablement renforcée - peut-être celle-ci aurait-elle une serrure, cette fois ? Juste une idée._

Tony trouva la chambre en suivant les fonctionnaires et les guérisseurs. L'avantage d'être un Midgardien dans les salles d'or scintillantes était que, une fois que les dieux eurent tous satisfait leur curiosité initiale, Tony avait été en quelque sorte relégué à l'arrière-plan. Surtout maintenant qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui-même.

Encore une fois, c'était comme s'il était retombé en enfance - en particulier l'enfance de Tony passée avec le grand Howard Stark. Il n'était remarqué que quand il causait des problèmes et autrement, s'il était immobile et silencieux, il pouvait s'en tirer comme ça.

_Reste immobile et silencieux, garçon, pendant que je joue..._

Tony frissonna. Le bâtard avait pris ses quartiers dans sa tête la semaine dernière et la seule façon dont Tony pourrait l'en faire sortir était en le voyant. En sachant que le salaud était encore en vie.

La réaction du palais était inhabituelle à observer. Alors que les personnes au sein du palais étaient toujours aussi critiques et méfiantes envers Loki, les opinions des soldats qui avaient traversé l'enfer pour le sauver s'étaient légèrement tempérées. Apparemment, l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé suggérait qu'il avait été suffisamment puni. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient était de la rage contre le Titan qui avait fait cela à un prince d'Asgard, Jotun ou non.

Cela fit grimacer Tony. Dans quel état exactement l'avaient-ils trouvé pour les amener à pardonner tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Une année de torture aux mains d'un Titan fou. Tony n'aurait pas parié que l'intérêt de Loki pour lui puisse dépasser six mois et encore moins un an. Qui exactement allait-il trouver là-dedans si jamais il réussissait à rentrer ?

L'occasion se présenta assez tôt quand il partit à la recherche de Thor et qu'on lui répondit qu'il était avec son frère. Quand Tony arriva devant la salle en question, elle était fermée par de lourdes portes et des gardes aussi lourds se tenaient à l'extérieur.

Tony retomba dans ses vieux travers. "Est-ce le chemin de la salle de télévision ?" dit-il avec un geste de la main.

Les deux gardes restèrent impassibles.

"Je plaisante. Je cherche Thor. Vous savez, le grand type. Cheveux blonds. Il ressemble un peu à Lassie. Un prince."

La garde sur la droite de Tony semblait plus au fait des dernières nouvelles politiques et acquiesça. Il se retourna et leva une main gantée. Soudain, les sculptures en bois de la porte que Tony avait initialement pris pour des décorations commencèrent à se déplacer de manière complexe, glissant en arrière du châssis et à certains endroits se traversant, jusqu'à ce qu'il y eut le bruit des serrures qui se déverrouillaient. Les portes s'ouvrirent légèrement, assez pour permettre à Tony de passer.

"C'est un chouette numéro" déclara Tony en s'élançant à travers.

La chambre était grande et...Tony soupira glorieusement. Après une semaine séparés, sans même voir la silhouette dans le lit, il fut une fois de plus submergé par Loki. Cet endroit était Loki. Le mobilier, les livres, l'odeur...un poids qu'il n'avait pas réalisé porter lui fut soudainement retiré et il se sentit comme s'il allait tomber au sol.

Il ne tomba pas pourtant. _Je ne suis pas si heureux, finalement. Alors il est vivant ? La belle affaire._

"Comment est-il ?" demanda Tony.

"Faible, mais il vivra."

Tony s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à côté de Thor et regarda vers le lit. Loki était dans une chemise ample et un pantalon de couleur vert foncé. Tony sentit ses lèvres trembler. Alors, c'était le pyjama de Loki ? _Mignon_. Pourquoi Tony n'avait-il jamais un appareil photo quand il en avait besoin ?

Le guérisseur dans la chambre était aux petit soins pour le dieu inconscient et finalement tira les couvertures sur Loki. Le vieux guérisseur se tourna vers Thor. "Il a besoin de repos. Comme vous, mon prince."

Thor leva les yeux et secoua la tête. "Pour le bien de Loki, j'ai demandé que les gardes ne restent pas dans la chambre. Cela ne le calmerait pas. Mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'il ne cause aucun mal."

"Tu penses que c'est possible ?" demanda Tony, en essayant de paraître incrédule, mais il ne le croyait pas. Même un Loki inconscient pourrait probablement déclencher une guerre. Eh bien, peut-être pas une guerre. Certainement une bonne bagarre.

"D'ailleurs, personne ne peut passer la porte - tu as vu ça ? Ça bouge tout bizarrement ?" Tony tenta d'illustrer avec ses mains, mais les laissa retomber en voyant l'expression de l'autre. Il soupira "Thor, on dirait que tu es sur le point de tomber et de dormir à l'endroit même ou tu tomberais. Pars. Je vais rester et garder un œil sur le givré. Il peut difficilement être un problème en ce moment, non ? "

"Il sera toujours plus fort que toi-"

"Mais pas plus rapide. Pas tout de suite."

Thor acquiesça. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose. "Là" il donna à Tony une sorte de long couteau de chasse en bronze.

Tony le tint comme une héritière de la bonne société tiendrait un rat mort. "Joli" murmura-t-il.

"J'espère que tu n'auras pas à l'utiliser" dit Thor gravement.

Tony regarda la chose. "Ouais...moi aussi. Mon truc, c'est plus les lasers."

Les deux sortirent, laissant Tony seul avec le dieu endormi. Alors que le déclic de la porte retentissait, sécurisant la chambre une fois de plus, Tony jeta la dague sur une grande chaise loin de lui et essuya inconsciemment sa main sur sa chemise. Vraiment, que ferait-il avec un couteau ? Les lasers étaient plus propres et plus cool.

Il baissa les yeux sur Loki endormi.

_Eh bien, tu voulais le voir et il est là. Et maintenant ?_

Tony s'approcha et passa une main sur le beau visage pâle de Loki. Puis il recula et se gronda avec un tss-tss.

Voilà une chose bien mièvre à faire. _Tu te comportes comme une ado, Tony._

Tony feuilletait un livre un peu plus tard quand il entendit un vague gémissement. Il laissa tomber le livre sur une chaise, prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers le lit d'or à baldaquin. Il baissa les yeux sur son dieu qui désormais fronçait les sourcils.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent et regardèrent Tony d'un air absent. Les yeux verts le regardaient sans expression. Il les ferma brièvement et les rouvrit.

"Tu sais, je m'attendais à trouver plus de _jouets_ ", déclara Tony avec un sourire malicieux.

Loki soupira. "Alors tu es ici. Je n'y aurais pas cru. Je croyais que tu étais un rêve."

"Comment sais-tu que je ne le suis pas ?"

"Tu n'es pas si gênant dans mes rêves."

"Tu fantasmes souvent sur moi ?" sourit Tony.

"Hum..." Loki ronronnait agréablement, ses yeux se fermant de nouveau. "Souvent, à genoux à mes pieds, devant mon trône. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins vêtu." Loki ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard critique à Tony. "Ces vêtements te vont bien."

"Non."

"Combien de fois t'ai-je rêvé ici, dans cette salle, portant ces vêtements que je te retirerais immédiatement. Te faisant crier si fort que chaque âme passant dans les étincelantes salles dorées d'Asgard t'entendrait et saurait qui tu adorais. "

Tony réfléchit. Eh bien, Loki aurait été un Esquimau, il aurait probablement rêvé de Tony nu dans un igloo. Chaque culture à ses rêves. Tony dût l'admettre, lui qui avait passé des nuits à se caresser, imaginant Loki dans un jean noir et une chemise verte à l'arrière de son Acura.

Loki le regarda sévèrement. "Combien de temps ? Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?"

"Six jours depuis le Bifröst".

_Huit depuis que tu m'as touché._

Loki ferma les yeux, expirant encore de...soulagement ? "Je craignais que cela ne fasse plus."

Il y eut un silence entre les deux, mais c'était confortable et agréable. Loki était légèrement sifflant, grimaçant comme des éclairs de douleur ravageaient son corps. Tony se sentait impuissant. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux portes, il s'assis à côté de Loki, en essayant de ne pas trop bouger le lit et provoquer au dieu plus d'inconfort. Il prit la main de Loki doucement.

Loki regarda Tony de nouveau. "Ils t'ont bien traité ?"

"Oui."

"As-tu causé des ennuis ?"

"Bien sûr."

"C'est mon garçon." chuchota Loki et Tony fut ravi du plaisir qu'il vit sur le visage de Loki.

"Savais-tu qu'ils ont de la viande ici qui à le goût du poulet katsu curry, mais qui n'en est pas, tu sais, du curry ? C'est juste le goût naturel de la viande."

"Je crois que tu parles de la biche stórr."

"À quoi cela ressemble-t-il chez moi ?"

Loki laissa échapper un faible soupir, indiquant clairement que sa patience était à bout, et pourtant il le fit avec un tel petit sourire que Tony se sentit encouragé à continuer à être Tony. "C'est une créature qui ressemble un peu à un cerf."

"Ah."

"Seulement, il fait quatre fois sa taille et ses bois sont aussi grands que son corps."

"Donc, j'ai mangé du cerf géant katsu curry ? Et aucun signal sans fil nulle part. C'est un endroit bizarre." Tony se vit retracer du doigt les veines de la main de Loki. Il se sentait impuissant et Tony _n'était pas_ impuissant. "J'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire." Tony haussa les épaules. "Tu sais, cet endroit est ennuyeux."

_Et parce que tu as mal et je veux que ça s'arrête._

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire, Tony ? Arrête de te conduire comme une gamine !_

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent et il donna à Tony ce qui pourrait être décrit comme _un regard_.

"Oh non. Non ! Pas avec tes parents à la maison."

"Donc, ton offre de m'aider était conditionnelle ?" demanda sévèrement Loki. "Ou seulement proposée pour te faire sentir mieux ?"

"Hé, attends-"

"Tony_, j'en ai besoin_."

Tony réfléchit. _Oh merde._ Loki semblait vulnérable. Il avait l'air vulnérable. Il avait l'air faible et sans défense et battu. Cela aurait dû faire Tony se sentir fort et puissant. Cela ne le rendit que plus désespéré de plaire.

Le _garçon_ se poussait à l'intérieur de lui. _S'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît, touche-le. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est vivant._

Il jeta un regard plein d'appréhension vers la porte, puis tira les couvertures, tournant rapidement son attention sur l'ouverture du pantalon de Loki et libéra la longueur déjà à moitié dressée.

"Je vais sûrement finir dans une cellule" murmura Tony distraitement. "Il doit y avoir une loi contre ceux qui profitent d'un prince à moitié mort."

Loki se mit à rire puis se retint avec une grimace. "Tony, tu es à Asgard. Peu importe dans quelle position compromettante nous pourrions être découverts, je serai réputé pour en être l'instigateur. Dans le droit asgardien, ton statut est celui d'un enfant."

Tony s'arrêta, ses doigts caressant doucement les couilles de Loki comme il ruminait avec agacement cette déclaration. _Cela explique tant de choses._ "D'accord. Et vous ici ne voyez pas comment cela pourrait être juste un peu insultant ?"

"Tais-toi et mets ta bouche sur moi."

"Tout ce que m'ordonnera mon dieu" se moqua Tony avant de l'avaler. Son corps entier tressaillit d'allégresse quand sa langue explora la queue. _J'aurais pu ne jamais ressentir cela._ Tony suçait avec force, gémissant presque instantanément comme il se perdait dans Loki.

"Oui..." souffla Loki. "Mon garçon...je me suis senti vide sans toi."

_Son garçon. Le garçon de Loki._

Tony ferma les yeux, se perdant dans le goût, le toucher, l'odeur de Loki. Il voulait se concentrer, rendre ça étonnant et ne pas courir le risque de blesser Loki à ce stade. La tête de Tony allait et venait. Il ronronna profondément d'approbation quand les doigts de Loki s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux et les tinrent fortement.

_Le garçon de Loki_. Tony devrait avoir ça tatoué en travers de son cul. Il l'aurait probablement fait, après une dispute ou deux, si Loki le lui avait ordonné. De quoi voulait-il se souvenir ? Ce mythe qu'il avait lu...

Ganymède, voilà. Bon, ce n'était pas un mythe nordique, mais grec. Pourtant Tony l'avait trouvé presque parfait. Ganymède, le plus beau des mortels fut enlevé par Zeus, le roi des dieux, pour être son échanson dans l'Olympe.

_Parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de coupes à porter, sans doute_.

Eh bien, Tony ne portait pas exactement la coupe de Loki pour le moment. Bien que Tony était à peu près certain que _porter des coupes_ était un sorte de vieil euphémisme grec. Et avouons-le, Tony était le plus beau de tous les mortels, non ? Tony était le Ganymède de Loki et croyez-le ou pas, il n'avait pas de problème avec cette étiquette.

Tony n'arrêterait jamais de plaisanter, n'arrêterait jamais de se disputer, n'arrêterait jamais de se battre avec Loki à chaque étape du chemin, mais il savait maintenant, avec une certitude aveuglante, qu'il avait finalement accepté le but que Loki avait écrit pour lui dès le début. C'était écrit dans son être de manière indélébile.

_Quand diable cela était-il arrivé ?_

_Pendant ces quatre jours à le croire mort._

Tony retira sa bouche, mais le caressa à la place pendant qu'il parlait. "Je t'appartiens, Loki. C'est juste que...je...il fallait que tu le saches avant que je n'arrête...d'être sérieux. Je serai toujours Tony Stark, mais je serai ton garçon aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi."

Loki le dévisagea, le regard dur. "Sans discussion ?"

Tony roula des yeux. "Maintenant, ne m'as-tu pas juste entendu dire que je serai toujours Tony Stark ?"

Loki eut un regard rusé. "Bien. Comment pourrais-je te punir si tu n'étais jamais vilain ?"

Il semblait le même. Il ressentait la même chose. Il avait le même goût. Tony s'efforça de se convaincre que rien n'avait changé, mais il y avait toujours un sombre souci en lui.

Il cracha sur la longueur de Loki, se redressa et retira son pantalon (bien que ce soit techniquement des _leggings_ , mais Tony refusait de le dire. _Stupides vêtements asgardiens_) avec un soupir. "Oh, je suis sûr que tu trouveras toujours une bonne raison. Les esprits de certaines personnes sont juste foutument tortueux."

Loki ne sembla pas réaliser ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Tony se positionne sur la longue bite bien dure et tendue. Alors, une main se leva et attrapa la hanche de Tony. "Non, ce n'est pas assez, mon garçon. Ça va faire mal."

Tony l'ignora et poussa lui-même vers le bas sans hésitation. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, serrant les dents, son front se plissa profondément. Loki avait raison, bien sûr, il n'y avait pas assez de lubrification et la douleur était lancinante, mais cela valait vraiment la peine de se sentir cet étirement serré.

"Fils de..." Tony souffla dans une merveilleux souffrance.

Loki gémit. Tony baissa les yeux, soudain alarmé d'avoir blessé le dieu, mais Loki souriait.

Une fois qu'il fut à plat ventre contre le tissu du pantalon de Loki, il ouvrit des yeux remplis d'une épaisse luxure et verrouilla son regard à celui tout aussi licencieux de Loki. Ils étaient tous deux déjà à bout de souffle.

La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit dans un sourire que, s'il avait pu le voir à travers les yeux de Loki, rivaliserait avec le regard le plus débauché qu'un amant avait pu donner dans toute l'histoire.

Seulement Tony Stark pouvait mettre k.o tous ses prédécesseurs sur la durée et dès le début en matière de dépravation. Bien sûr Tony ne savait rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Loki. D'une certaine façon, il n'aurait pas voulu non plus.

Il sourit malicieusement "Qu'est-ce que vos lois disent à propos de ceci ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, roulant des hanches.

Le corps de Loki tout entier frémit d'extase. "Je te l'ai dit, mon garçon. Tu es un enfant, malheureux et naïf. Selon la loi, je suis censé prendre toutes les dispositions pour préserver ton innocence. Pour l'amour d'Yggdrasil ! Tu as à peine trente-sept ans."

Tony le chevaucha pendant un temps, se mordant presque les lèvres pour empêcher son gémissement de se faire entendre. "Innocent ? Sérieusement ?"

"Crois-moi, il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais te montrer, mon amour."

"Montre-moi" supplia Tony. "Montre à ton garçon."

"Tu es une addiction, Tony Stark."

Tony émergea de ses réjouissances au changement dans le ton de Loki. Il était devenu mortellement sérieux. Tony baissa les yeux vers le visage sévère. _Sérieusement ? Une putain de saute d'humeur ? Maintenant ?_

_Il n'a donc pas changé._

Et avait-_il_ sérieusement _appelé_ _Tony_ une _addiction_ ?

"Tu quoi ?" exigea Tony.

Loki fronçait les sourcils maintenant. "Cela n'était pas censé se produire. Thor devait te trouver, nu, en sang, déchiré en morceaux dans ta propre tour et il aurait su que c'était moi. Mais non, je suis parti ! Ensuite, il aurait dû te trouver nu, à mes pieds, me servant comme une petite pute ! Il aurait vu que je t'avais brisé, l'Homme de Fer, pour lui faire mal. Pas moins que sur l'héliporteur, mais non. J'allais donc révéler notre liaison à ton équipe en Corée du Nord. Devant tout le monde, je voulais te détruire avant de prendre l'épée du Bifröst. j'allais leur dire _exactement_ comment j'avais appris sa situation ".

Loki abattit son poing sur le lit avec un rire coléreux et un sifflement de douleur. "Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé parce qu'il y eut une autre nuit et tu m'as regardé _comme ça_, avec _ces yeux_ et je me suis vu te laissant inconscient dans ton lit. Je t'ai laissé, utilisé, épuisé et impuissant et je suis parti, ne pensant à _rien_ d'autre que mon retour. "

_Tout cela, ce sont des mensonges ! Ne le laisse pas encore mettre le bordel dans ta tête !_

"Tu m'as _manipulé_ - ne t'avise pas de nier, mon garçon ! Tu t'es battu pour m'obliger à te courir après et quand j'en ai eu enfin fini avec toi, quand j'ai enfin trouvé la force de te tuer, insupportable petite salope, tu as tourné ces...ces _maudits yeux_ sur moi ! Tu oses me dire que tu ne l'a pas fait délibérément ? Que le gamin exaspérant devint tout à coup le garçon aguichant sans raison ? "

_Oui, effectivement ! Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne comprends pas non plus._

"Tu nourris chaque besoin que j'ai de t'aimer. _Je t'aime_. Et tu sais - _tu sais_ ce que tu m'as fait ! Tu es une addiction, Tony Stark. Tu étais censé _mourir. _Tu es tellement...dangereux. Tu t'es glissé sous ma peau et je ne peux plus être libéré de toi. Et tu es juste un _mannligr_, agaçant lágr barn ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? "

_Comment as-tu fait ça ?_ Combien de nuits Tony avait-il pensé ça, accusant cet homme de sa destruction ?

Les yeux de Tony se creusèrent légèrement quand il prit note de l'agitation croissante du dieu sous lui. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était chez lui et bouleversé, mais la langue de Loki avait glissé vers l'asgardien. Et après ces quatre jours ennuyeux à arpenter le palais, Tony avait développé un peu d'oreille pour ça, même s'il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce que tout cela signifiait.

_Je ne pense pas qu'il mente cette fois...mais c'est tout à fait possible qu'il soit devenu aussi fou en une année que moi en quatre jours._

Loki grinça des dents, siffla "J'ai été torturé par les sombres desseins de Thanos pendant une _année_ et tout ce que je- tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que je ne pourrais jamais plus t'avoir. Je t'imaginais trouvant quelqu'un d'autre, baisant avec une créature commune ne te méritant pas. Cette _bête_ réclamant _ce qui m'appartient_ ! La voyant te prendre et toi gémissant pour elle comme tu l'avais fait pour moi. Mon garçon ! À moi ! Je faisais des cauchemars où je t'imaginais vieillir, mourir... te perdre...non, non ! "

La main de Loki attrapa un Tony stupéfait par les cheveux et même dans son état d'affaiblissement, il le tira à lui, enfouissant le visage de son garçon dans son cou. Son autre bras puissant enroulé autour de lui le tenait si serré que Tony connut un moment horrible à ne pas pouvoir respirer.

"Non, je te l'avoue, Tony Stark. Þegja minn vœnn sveinbarn, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Parce que je l'ai décidé, pendant que j'endurais des tortures démoniaques qui me détruisaient. J'ai décidé que si jamais j'étais libéré de Thanos, je ne me mentirais plus à moi-même. Parce c'est ce que j'ai fait, estimant que le jour de ta mort était seulement reporté. Non. Tu es à moi. Je vais te faire mien, te rendre immortel et tu vivras l'éternité à mes pieds. Nu, geignant et mien. Complètement. Accepte-le. Il n'est nulle part où tu puisses aller; nulle part où tu puisses te cacher d'où je ne te ramènerais pas dans mon lit, mon petit garçon. Accepte maintenant que tu es la propriété d'un dieu, pour être chéri et utilisé jusqu'à la fin des temps".

Il y eut une longue pause. "D'accord" déglutit Tony d'une voix rauque. "Bon à savoir".

Les hanches de Loki plongeaient en lui et Tony ne pouvait rien faire que soupirer et grimacer parce que l'étreinte lui permettait à peine de se tortiller. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas se battre, il pouvait à peine respirer. Ce fut une autre sorte d'emprise que lors de leurs précédents ébats. Normalement, l'emprise de Loki sur lui s'exerçait à travers le bondage ou la commande verbale, mais Tony était encore capable de se débattre et de s'agiter.

C'était différent. Loki empoignait littéralement Tony contre son corps, une main toujours caressant et tirant ses cheveux alors qu'il le baisait jusqu'à la démence. Allant dans son corps avec une puissance que le dieu n'avait jamais employée auparavant. Il tenait Tony si étroitement que c'était comme si son garçon chéri allait disparaître s'il le lâchait.

Loki marmonnait, murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille de Tony. Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait que le garçon réponde ou même écoute. Cela semblait juste être des mots qu'il avait besoin de dire. "J'ai rêvé de toi, de ton corps. De tes yeux. De ta bouche. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai essayé de déterminer combien de temps avait passé. Combien de temps j'avais été emprisonné. J'ai eu des cauchemars où cela faisait des années et que tu avais disparu. Oh minn sveinbarn".

Le martèlement des hanches augmenta rapidement. Tony étouffa un cri et ses yeux se croisèrent légèrement. Loki haletant ses gémissements à l'oreille faisait se contracter et s'élancer violemment sa queue. Généralement Loki réussissait à rester assez posé pendant leurs rapports. Maintenant, il haletait et gémissait sans aucun contrôle. Cela rendait Tony tellement excité.

"Oh mon petit garçon, tu es si bon, si serré. Ah, ja, oui ! Je t'aime, minn sváss, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de tes yeux, je nauðsyn ykkarr líkami. Oh Tony, oh oui ! Je me suis langui de chaque seconde de ça depuis si longtemps. Oui, je vais te combler, Minn sveinbarn. Te combler dès maintenant et pour le reste de ykkarr líf."

Tony ne voulait pas se battre contre l'étreinte de Loki, mais les sensations tambourinant à travers son corps devenaient perturbantes. Sa queue se frottait contre le ventre de Loki à chaque violente poussée du dieu et ses yeux se croisaient dans l'angoisse orgasmique. Son souffle était erratique, son dos douloureux du violent martèlement. Il essaya de se tortiller, essaya de créer un espace entre eux pour respirer, penser, mais l'emprise de Loki se resserra et Tony sentit ses côtes protester comme la pression augmentait. Il haletait et s'étranglait.

"Neinn, neinn, ne me résiste pas, Minn sveinbarn. Þegja et accepte. C'est fini, Tony. Reste immobile et accepte que ton dieu est de retour. Accepte le fait que tu ne pourras jamais plus m'échapper maintenant."

Tony hocha la tête dans le cou de Loki, en essayant de faire passer que ce n'était pas la fuite qu'il avait en tête. Il ne voulait pas que Loki pense qu'il tentait de s'échapper, mais les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand la sensation atteignit un nouveau sommet. La nécessité de se tenir tranquille, de garder le son enfoui dans sa poitrine créait une glorieuse panique à l'intérieur de lui. Il gémit à travers ses dents serrées et haleta, son corps frémissant.

"Oui, oui, c'est un bon garçon ! C'est vrai. Tu sauras ce que c'est que d'être aimé par un dieu. Tu m'adoreras maintenant et pour toujours. Ek elska þik, minn sveinbarn." La main de Loki caressait toujours ses cheveux, le tenant toujours immobile.

Protégé par des bras forts, puissants, le visage appuyé contre la peau chaude du cou de Loki, son cul pris plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et pendant ce temps, Tony se mordait fortement la langue pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit alors que des images où il était pris ainsi par Thor inondaient son esprit. Merde. Et la façon dont Loki l'entreprenait, même si Thor et tout Asgard arrivait, Loki ne s'arrêterait probablement pas jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini. Le tout fut dévastateur pour le corps et la santé mentale de Tony, mais Tony savait que c'était ce dont Loki avait besoin.

Hé, lorsque Tony était sorti de captivité en Afghanistan, il avait voulu un cheese burger tout ce qu'il y avait de plus américain et avait ensuite tenu une conférence de presse pour démolir sa propre entreprise. Bons moments. À chacun le sien, non ?

"Loki, s'il te plaît, je dois jouir" gémit désespérément Tony.

"Chut, neinn. Un peu plus longtemps, mon garçon."

Tony rit, un sanglot pris dans sa gorge. Putain, comment pouvait-il être si heureux ? "Bâtard" siffla-t-il avec un sourire.

À la limite de ce que Tony pouvait endurer, l'ordre fut donné et il fut tout juste capable de passer sa main entre leurs deux corps étroitement pressés afin d'atteindre sa bite palpitante. Tony lécha et suça le cou de Loki comme un homme possédé comme il se mettait à se caresser lui-même rapidement jusqu'au paroxysme.

Loki vint en premier et réussit à le faire complètement silencieusement, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Tony en tremblant. Tony, en revanche, se retrouva avec une forte main couvrant sa bouche comme il criait de félicité.

_J'aurais pu perdre cela._

**N / A : Deux notes rapides. Tout d'abord, comme je n'ai malheureusement jamais appris à parler asgardien à l'école (mon esprit devait vagabonder), j'utilise le vieux norrois. J'avoue que je suis allée à la pêche sur Internet pour trouver un dictionnaire anglais-vieux norrois et trouver une phraséologie commune. Je n'en garantis pas l'exactitude !**

**En outre, il y a forcément des différences d'orthographe entre les pays nordiques et Asgard.**

**Deuxièmement, je sais que d'autres fanfics fournissent souvent une traduction quand ils mélangent les langues. Je ne vais pas le faire parce que si Tony ne sait pas ce que Loki lui dit alors vous ne devriez pas non plus ! Mais bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à googler. Merci les gens plus que jamais !**


	18. Marqué

Le dieu et son mortel restèrent étendus pendant un moment, haletant et ronronnant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun ne voulait bouger. Les mains de Loki couraient encore et encore sur la peau chaude et humide de Tony. Tony voulait sentir le corps nu de Loki contre lui, mais le pyjama le gênait. Mais dans un sens, il était approprié. Tony avait été là pour Loki plutôt que pour lui-même. Et, en vérité, Tony avait obtenu ce dont il avait besoin à travers ces ébats frénétiques.

_Arrête de toujours analyser. Détends-toi._

Tony expira, sursautant légèrement comme son souffle se transformait en un gémissement sourd. Une des mains de son dieu descendit et caressa les fesses de Tony de manière possessive, l'autre vagabonda et caressa sa barbichette. "J'avais dans l'idée de t'attacher et de raser ceci."

"Avant que je me réveille," murmura lourdement Tony "tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais de moi." Tony leva les épaules légèrement, se ressaisissant. "Et maintenant que je suis réveillé, touche à mon bouc et je te tue."

"Je te ferais jouir quand je le ferai. Attaché à une chaise et amené à l'orgasme quand je passerai la lame sur ta peau. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisé, le visage imberbe, et inconscient."

_Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de service qu'on peut obtenir chez le coiffeur du coin._

Il vint également à l'esprit de Tony que la petite fantaisie de Loki paraissait bien pensée. Il gémit : "Tu as eu un an-"

"Pour rêver de toi. Et planifier. Concevoir mes jeux au cas où je te retrouverais. Chaque seconde je me suis juré que je te ferai tout ça sans hésitation et, étant donné que tu es une vraie petite traînée, je n'aurais jamais dû me retenir avant. Ton corps souffrira pour mon bon plaisir".

"Ça me paraît bien" souffla Tony. Puis il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. "Un jouet pour un dieu."

"La petite pute du dieu du mal" précisa Loki avec un petit rire ironique. "Si j'étais un autre, je me sentirais presque désolé pour toi."

"C'est différent, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Tony. "Quelque chose a changé. Tu ne parlais pas comme ça la semaine dernière."

"La semaine dernière. La semaine dernière c'était il y a un an pour moi, Tony." Loki repoussa Tony qui se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de lui. Tu dois me laver avant que quelqu'un n'arrive."

Tony murmura sombrement comme il cherchait comment bouger ses membres à nouveau. Était-ce un pied devant l'autre, ou l'inverse ? Il était dans son intérêt autant que dans celui de Loki ne pas se faire attraper comme ça. Tony trébucha jusqu'à la salle de bain et y trouva tout ce qui lui fallait.

Peu de temps après, il revint, maintenant propre et vêtu, avec une bassine d'eau et des serviettes pour Loki. "C'est la première fois que je fais cela", murmura-t-il.

"Ce ne sera pas la dernière", répondit doucement Loki.

Tony lança un regard noir au connard content de lui. "Tu ne peux pas t'arranger toi-même magiquement ?" demanda-t-il, posant la bassine sur la table de chevet.

"Ma magie a été bridée. Odin n'est pas stupide, quoi qu'il puisse être d'autre."

Tony grommela : "Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour, ça c'est sûr."

"Tu as parlé avec le Père de tout ?"

"Oui, une ou deux fois."

"Et pourtant tu es en vie ?"

"Hey !" Tony regarda le petit sourire de Loki et se détourna avant qu'il ne le sente monter sur son propre visage. Il revint à sa tâche, plongeant une serviette dans l'eau avant de l'essorer légèrement.

Il fit une pause.

"Mon garçon" déclara une voix apaisante. "Ne pense pas trop à ces choses."

Tony tendit la main et passa le tissu sur la partie visible de l'estomac de Loki, nettoyant le résultat de son propre orgasme. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué maintenant qu'il était avec un homme. Le sexe était un peu plus sale, d'autant plus que si Loki voulait venir en Tony, Tony était juste amené à jouir partout sur le lit.

Tony secoua la tête contre l'arrivée d'une brume de désir. Pour une fois, il essayait de faire les choses bien et de se concentrer plus sur son partenaire que sur lui-même. _Ne gâchons pas ça maintenant._

"Cela serait peut-être plus facile si tu me déshabillais d'abord" déclara Loki et son ton méprisant était de retour.

"Tes vêtements étaient là tout le temps" opposa Tony.

"Mon garçon..." Le ton contenait un avertissement et Tony ravala sa répartie.

Je veux dire, vraiment, que pourrait bien lui faire l'homme en ce moment ? Mais, si Tony voulait jouer le jeu alors il avait à jouer le jeu. Il commença à déshabiller Loki mais recula avec effroi en voyant les marques de-

Une main saisit son visage. "Elles vont guérir" dit doucement Loki, en caressant le sourcil sombre de Tony avec le pouce. "Tu ne les verras plus dans quelques jours."

"Au diable ce que je vois ou ne vois pas, Loki, qu'est-ce-"

Des doigts se pressèrent sur sa bouche. "Mon garçon...s'il te plaît."

Tony ferma les yeux brièvement, hocha la tête, puis retourna à sa tâche. À chaque bout de tissu retiré, la torture subie par Loki se révélait un peu plus à lui. Tout ce qui pouvait être infligé à un organisme avait laissé son empreinte ici, ainsi que des marques que Tony ne pouvait pas comprendre. Cela le rendait malade.

Il ravala la bile de colère qui montait dans sa gorge. Loki ne voulait pas entendre une tirade de Tony disant qu'il allait traquer l'enculé et le lui faire payer parce que c'était le travail de Tony. Tony était là, de l'avis de Loki, pour être aimé et contrôlé. Protégé. Pas pour se battre pour Loki. Donc, Tony ne le dit pas.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas le faire. _Un jour, je trouverai cet enculé et il brûlera._

Il trempa le tissu dans l'eau chaude et commença par le visage de Loki, lissant toutes les lignes, courant sur son cou, glissant sur les blessures de ses bras aussi délicatement que possible. Les yeux de Loki étaient mi-clos, le regard toujours fixé sur Tony, mais lourd de fatigue et de douleur. Mais comme Tony déplaçait doucement le tissu sur la peau horriblement marquée, il put voir les muscles du corps de Loki se détendre.

Tony remarqua trois grandes marques rondes sur chacun des bras de Loki qui auraient pu être faites par de gros boulons métalliques traversant la peau, les muscles et les os pour l'attacher à-

"Mon garçon..." murmura Loki.

Tony cligna des yeux et continua. Loki le regardait attentivement, ses yeux verts se concentrant sur chaque expression qui courait sur le visage de Tony et le rappelant à lui quand cela devenait trop intense.

Tony se déplaça sur sa poitrine, mettant plus d'eau sur le tissu et lava le corps de Loki avec soin. Comme il passait, sa tête descendit rapidement pour donner un petit coup de langue sur un téton avant de se relever.

Loki rit et secoua la tête.

Il passa la serviette en effectuant des cercles de plus en plus petits autour de l'estomac de Loki et un 'U', une longue cicatrice attira son attention, partant juste au-dessus de la hanche, descendant près de l'entrejambe, avant de remonter à nouveau, parfaitement positionnée pour les intestins-

"Tony".

Tony se tourna, rinça le tissu, essayant d'ignorer les remous rouges laissés dans l'eau et descendit les couvertures un peu plus bas sur le lit. Il passa un peu de temps sur les pieds de Loki, remarquant sans s'y attarder les horribles brûlures, avant de passer la serviette sur les jambes, jambes qui portaient les mêmes marques rondes que les bras. Quand revint à l'entrejambe, il y déposa un bref baiser avant de le nettoyer rapidement.

"Puis-je...cela te ferait-il trop mal de te retourner ?"

Loki déplaça son dos légèrement, rampa et secoua la tête. "Peut-être, mais je préfère essayer."

Tony aida Loki à se retourner et chaque grimace de l'homme fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Tony. Quand il fut sur son ventre, Tony sentit son estomac se soulever. S'il avait pensé que l'avant était affreux...

"Tony".

Tony trempa sa serviette et commença par le dos de Loki, en se montrant aussi doux que possible. Mais le tissu était teinté et trop sale pour être utilisé. "Tiens bon" dit Tony, toussant entre sa gorge serrée. "Je vais juste chercher en vitesse une autre serviette."

Tony marcha rapidement vers la salle de bains en marbre et attrapa une serviette. Il prit un moment avant de revenir, l'image de ce dos tailladé à l'esprit. Tony respira fort pour faire refluer l'émotion, et frappa le mur du poing avec un cri silencieux.

_L'enculé va brûler !_

"Je l'ai." dit Tony, revenant et remontant sur le lit avec Loki.

"Et tu t'es fait mal à la main en l'attrapant." dit Loki avec ironie.

Tony jeta un regard noir à l'arrière de la tête de Loki. "Comment as-tu-. Peu importe. Je m'en fiche."

"Si jamais tu te fais encore du mal, je serai très mécontent. Je peux te faire assez de mal sans que tu aies besoin de prendre ça en main."

Tony retint une réplique. _Qu'est-ce que tu peux exactement faire dans cet état ?_ Tony ne le dit pas. Il ne le dit pas parce que Loki voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il était impuissant, autant que Tony était disposé à accepter que son dieu était impuissant.

Tony se remit à nettoyer le dos de Loki, se forçant à continuer malgré les tressaillements douloureux de Loki.

Peu de temps après, Loki était vêtu d'un pyjama propre et remis au lit comme si rien ne s'était passé. La bassine et les serviettes furent rangées et Tony retourna à Loki avec un bâillement.

"Il y a autre chose avec cet endroit. Les fuseaux horaires sont fout-, excuse-moi, sont _sacrément_ longs. Quand je suis parti, il était 15 heures le mardi 7 novembre. Quand je suis arrivé, il était 7 heures d'antan. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ça ? "

Loki l'ignora.

Tony glissa vers le bas, sa poitrine sur Loki, sa tête juste au-dessus du dieu. "Allez, donne-nous un baiser" le taquina t-il.

Loki secoua la tête. "Si je pouvais bouger, mon garçon, je te battrai."

"C'est une bonne chose que tu ne puisses pas."

"Cela ne fera que retarder ta punition."

"Oh chouette". La tête de Tony tomba sur l'épaule de Loki.

La main de Loki attrapa son poing meurtri et le retint pour inspection. "Ne refais plus jamais ça".

"Peu importe."

Loki eut une expression de désapprobation. Tony leva les yeux et sentit une main atteindre et caresser son dos doucement. Il se lova un peu plus loin dans les bras de Loki. "Et maintenant ?"

"Je vais m'échapper, te retrouver et te faire plier sur le comptoir jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce." grogna Loki.

Tony leva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir. "Eh bien aussi exaltante que soit cette idée" grogna-t-il, "Comment vas-tu passer les gardes et le grand _Puzzle de la porte de Doom_ ?* Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire ? L'idée de toi là-bas manigançant la fin du monde ou toi ici et que je ne puisse plus jamais te tou-d'accord, ça c'est pire. "

Loki haussa les épaules négligemment, grimaçant légèrement. "Je connais Asgard et ses habitants. Ils sont lents à essayer quelque chose de nouveau et réticents à abandonner quoi que ce soit d'ancien." Loki sourit. "C'est peut-être pourquoi je trouve ça tellement facile de provoquer le chaos. Et d'ailleurs, la dernière fois que je me suis échappé, ma motivation était la destruction de Thor. Maintenant, j'ai une autre raison plus pressante. Je ne serai pas séparé de toi encore une fois, mon garçon. "

"_Une autre" _dit sourdement Tony. "Une autre raison, plutôt qu'une alternative ? Tu ne peux pas juste laisser Thor tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki était silencieux. La tête de Tony retomba sur l'épaule de Loki. "C'est tellement con."

"Peu importe. Tu accepteras ta position, ce qui est tout ce qu'on attend de toi."

"Qu'est-ce-" que _voulais-tu dire par "me rendre immortel"_, Tony allait demander, avant d'entendre un bruit comme des verrous se déverrouillant. "Merde !" s'écria-t-il, sautant hors du lit et s'en éloignant rapidement.

"Ton langage sera toujours la source de raisons pour te punir, mon garçon." soupira une voix derrière lui.

Thor passa la porte, paraissant en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où il avait été là. Thor allait parler quand il aperçut les yeux ouverts de Loki. L'attitude de Thor changea. Tony en fut surpris. Ce n'était pas de la haine, de la colère ou de la raideur. Thor était désolé pour Loki. Loki était délicat.

Maintenant, ce n'était pas que Tony n'était pas désolé pour Loki. Mais il ne le traitait pas comme une créature des bois blessée. Pour Tony, Loki était un géant à critiquer, contre qui se rebeller et un être à adorer. Il avait peut-être une meilleure idée de pourquoi Loki avait choisi Tony pour son garçon. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre dans leurs connaissances communes qui traiterait Loki de la même manière.

"Frère, comment te sens-tu ?"

Loki resta silencieux. Tony ressentit le besoin de jouer Tony à fond. "J'ai essayé. Il est muet comme une statue. Une statue pensive."

"J'aurais pensé que quelques heures en compagnie de Tony te feraient retrouver ta voix, mon frère. Ne serait-ce que pour exiger qu'il soit sorti d'ici et exécuté" dit gentiment Thor à son frère meurtri.

"Excusez-moi !" dit Tony : "Je suis toujours dans la salle."

Thor se tourna avec un doux sourire. "Merci mon ami. Ils servent le repas du soir dans la grande salle. Tu devrais aller manger."

"Non, je préfère rester" dit Tony, son cœur pleurant pour ça. Comme Thor se retournait, l'air perplexe (une émotion qu'il maîtrisait si bien) Tony sourit et se prépara à partir. "Je veux dire, il est tellement rigolo et tout."

_Tony Stark, maître du sarcasme, esclave de sa propre hypocrisie._

Tony demandait d'habitude que ses repas lui soient portés dans ses quartiers, mais ce soir il alla dans la grande salle, pas pour manger, mais pour sortir sur l'un des balcons.

Il le reconnaissait, cet endroit offrait une vue des plus incroyables. De scintillantes tours de blanc et d'or se déployaient au-delà d'un immense mur. Et au-delà, des champs verts, des lacs et des forêts. C'était dans Asgard dans son ensemble, plutôt que dans le palais et ses scintillants couloirs que Tony pouvait se représenter Loki. Les vues élégantes et majestueuses, les forêts sombres et inconnaissables... Tony savait que Loki appartenait à ce monde aussi complètement que Tony appartenait à son laboratoire et à sa Tour.

_Quelqu'un va perdre, Loki ou moi. Et aucun de nous ne reculera._

Un Tony profondément sombre resta là un long moment avant d'entendre un bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir une femme grande et mince dont les cheveux formaient une masse élégante sur sa tête. Elle avait l'air âgée, ou du moins, plus âgée que quelques-unes des femmes qu'il avait vues ici et elle le regardait avec des yeux tranquilles.

"Euh, désolé. Est-ce votre place ?" demanda Tony, se déplaçant de côté.

"Nous ne sommes pas encore rencontrés. Mon nom est Frigg."

"Vraiment ? C'est malheureux." Trop tard pour empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche, un souvenir revint dans la tête de Tony et il grimaça avant même qu'il ait fini de parler. "Et vous êtes la mère de Thor. La _reine_ rien de moins. Génial. Son père, ses amis, son frère et maintenant sa mère. Je donne juste à Thor toutes les raisons du monde de me frapper avec son marteau. J'y vais".

"Restez un peu, je ne suis pas offensée. Je voulais vous parler."

Tony fit une grimace, dos à Frigg. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec la mère des frères fous. "Très bien..." dit-il prudemment.

"Vous semblez préoccupé" dit-elle, se déplaçant pour faire face à l'horizon.

"Eh bien, oui. Voler à travers un portail magique qui apparemment aurait pu me tuer, atterrir dans un monde de mythologie, coincé dans un palais pendant quatre jours. Oui, j'ai pas mal de choses à l'esprit. Et cet endroit... C'est certainement différent de New York. Je me demandais pourquoi Thor se préoccupait de la Terre s'il avait..." Tony fit un geste vers le paysage "tout cela ? "

"Thor a bon cœur. Il prend soin de tout très profondément."

"Comme Jane." dit Tony avant de s'arrêter, vaguement alarmé. "Vous étiez au courant, non ?"

Frigg rit et hocha la tête. "Il me plaît que Thor ait trouvé une telle femme."

"Vraiment ?"

"Il l'aime."

"Le fait qu'elle soit humaine-"

"Sans importance."

"Mais elle va mourir." dit Tony. Il se sentait mal de parler à la mère de Thor de sa petite amie, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à un autre moyen d'obtenir les informations qu'il voulait. "Cela va probablement bouleverser Point- euh, Thor."

Frigg le regarda et sourit. Il était un peu trop entendu au goût de Tony. "Mes enfants savent ce qu'ils veulent. Ce sont des hommes très volontaires. Trouver quelqu'un et s'établir avec cette personne dépasse de loin ce que j'ai toujours espéré. Je sais ce que vous me demandez, et je vais vous le dire. Car vous avez le droit de savoir et je crains que mon fils n'ait pas été très franc. Quand un Asgardien prend un Midgardien comme ép - compagnon, il y a un effet connu comme le lien. Une jonction des âmes-"

"Je ne crois pas en celles-ci." dit Tony rapidement.

"Une essence, un esprit, peu importe comment il vous plaît de l'appeler. Je pourrais l'inclure dans une grande histoire d'amour, mais il n'en est rien. Cela permet à un Midgardien de rester dans ce royaume. Vous n'êtes ici maintenant que par la volonté du Père de toutes choses et l'effort fut une rude épreuve sur lui. Son esprit se serait-il égaré, vous auriez pu être précipité vers votre monde en quelques secondes, ou voler en éclats dans le vide ".

Était-ce l'imagination de Tony ou le sol sous ses pieds était-il soudainement beaucoup moins solide ? Et il avait juré en face du connard. "Faites-moi une faveur et remerciez-le pour moi, voulez-vous ?"

"Le mortel vit aussi longtemps que vit l'Asgardien. Si l'Asgardien meurt, l'humain meurt...ce n'est pas une jolie mort. Si l'humain meurt...l'Asgardien le pleure. C'est pourquoi je ne prétends pas que ce soit le grand amour. Il ne s'agit de rien de plus que de s'assurer que le Midgardien reste aux côtés de l'Asgardian aussi longtemps que souhaité". Frigg soupira un peu tristement. "Le bonheur est tout ce que je veux pour mes enfants. Ma seule objection est dans leur choix de créer une si... _inégale_ forme d'attachement. Le mortel, après l'engagement, revêt l'habit d'un prœll. Un Thrall. C'est un autre mot pour-"

"Un esclave." dit sourdement Tony. "Ouais. Je connaissais, en fait."

"Le rituel lui-même est appelé þja ey. Ce qui, je le crains, perd un peu de sa poésie à la traduction. Cela signifie littéralement _réduit en esclavage pour toujours_. " Frigg sourit doucement et tristement. "Thor est un homme bon et honorable et a expliqué tout cela en détail à sa Jane Foster. Il lui a tout dit et attend son jugement."

Et maintenant Loki, apparemment déjà arrêté sur l'idée et qui laissait Tony découvrir les faits auprès de sa _mère_, entre toutes les personnes possibles. _Tout simplement génial._

"Thor et Jane forment un beau couple. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura plein de petits Thor courant ici avant que vous ne l'ayez réalisé" rit Tony distraitement. "Avec des petits marteaux et des télescopes."

Frigg sourit. "Thor a rarement été un souci pour moi. Il a eu ses années de mésaventure, mais a toujours été appelé à devenir le grand et noble roi qu'il est destiné à être. Cela a toujours été pour mon tourmenté Loki que j'ai eu peur. Maintenant, j'ai moins de raisons de m'inquiéter. J'aime mon fils, mais je ne suis pas aveugle à ses défauts. Pour lui, penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même est déjà un grand progrès. "

_Merde, merde, merde._ Cette vieille femme et Bruce devraient former une sorte d'agence de détectives, ils seraient imparables. Que diriez-vous de la Frigg'n'Hulk ?

Tony toussa. "Eh bien. Je vais-" il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire mais se retourna et commença à marcher rapidement vers les lumières et l'agitation de la salle principale.

"Anthony ou Tony ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Votre nom est Anthony Stark, Homme de Fer, mais mon fils fait référence à vous comme Tony."

_Il parle de moi comme son garçon, en fait. Oh, c'est vrai. Vous voulez dire l'autre frère._

"Tony. Les gens m'appellent Tony, je suis Tony. Salut."

"Tony. Vous devez savoir qu'aucune loi n'existe dans notre peuple concernant le choix d'un compagnon, tant qu'ils défendent leurs décisions contre ceux qui voudraient y objecter."

"Fascinant. Eh bien voulez-vous-,"

"Thor n'aurait pas d'objections dans ce domaine, mais c'est contre la manière qu'il s'opposerait le plus violemment."

La rapide retraite de Tony s'interrompit. Il lança un regard noir à la femme. "Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Et que prévoyez-vous de dire à Thor ?"

"S'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne voulais rien dire de sinistre. Seulement que les actions de Loki seraient, dans l'esprit de Thor, une grande trahison pour lui et tout ce qui lui est cher. Thor vous voit comme un frère d'armes et, comme tel, il offrira toute sa vie respect et amour. Je ne lui dirai rien, pas plus, " dit-elle, essayant apparemment ici de souligner un point," que ne le fera son père".

Odin sait.

_Triple merde._

Frigg le regarda avec compassion. "Si le Père de tout n'avait _pas_ connu les actions de Loki sur Midgard, il ne vous aurait pas permis de venir à Asgard. Pardonnez-moi, mais Asgard n'est pas un endroit pour un mortel non lié. Odin vous a amené ici pour une de ces deux raisons...pour que vous ayez votre mot à dire dans la Cour de justice lorsque les crimes de Loki seront évalués. Là, vous serez en mesure de révéler les corruptions commises contres vous. Odin les prendrait en considération dans la nouvelle condamnation de Loki-"

"Je ne suis pas un enfant !" répliqua Tony fougueusement. "Je supplie pour ce qu'il me donne !

_Tu parles à sa mère_ _! Ferme-là, bordel !_

"Ou" Frigg continua, en ignorant sensiblement l'explosion comme seule une mère le peut "vous êtes ici pour assister à son retour et pour l'aider. Le guérir d'une manière dont seul un _amant_ le peut. Ni un père, ni un frère ou même une mère ne peut atteindre si profondément, apaiser et aspirer d'un malade le venin qui l'empoisonne, seul un amant le peut. Votre seule présence pourrait persuader Loki de reconnaître ses erreurs. Pour son bien, Loki pourrait même s'autoriser à être aidé par le Père de tout. Pour retrouver sa place dans la Cour d'or comme c'est le souhait de sa famille. De toute façon, votre décision doit être prise avant que ces révélations n'éclatent au grand jour".

"Décision ?"

"L'engagement entre un Asgardien et un infé-" Frigg se reprit à temps, lui lançant un regard honteux "S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Entre un Asgardien et un représentant d'une race mortelle; Il ne peut pas être pris dans le secret ou derrière votre dos lorsque votre attention est distraite. Vous serez conscient du rituel. Loki ne peut pas vous l'imposer...en pratique ".

"En pratique ?"

"Il pourrait vous forcer à le choisir comme le moindre des maux."

Tony rit et leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. "Oh, votre fils est tellement sympa, je suis sûr qu'il lui serait impossible de le faire" déclara Tony avec ironie. Il secoua la tête et dit : "Je crains d'offenser _Milady_, mais votre peuple est assez dérangé, vous savez ? Je ne peux pas y croire; Je me tiens ici avec une putain de Ma Barker. Avoir l'invincibilité et le grand château enchanté et un marteau géant ne font pas du reste d'entre nous du bétail ! Écoutez madame, je ne suis le putain d_'esclave_ de personne ! " Tony cracha ceci avec beaucoup plus de venin qu'il ne l'avait voulu et le regretta immédiatement.

_Putain Thor va me tuer et me faire disparaître complètement._

_RIP Tony Stark._

Mais à la surprise de Tony, Frigg hocha juste la tête doucement. "Je suis d'accord. Mais c'est ainsi. Notre conversation aurait été sérieusement différente si j'avais pensé autrement que je ne le fais. Si vous n'aviez pas convaincu Thor de vous permettre de venir à Asgard. Si vous n'étiez pas allé volontairement vers Loki et passé des heures avec lui comme vous l'avez fait. " Elle soupira. "Si j'avais pensé différemment, cette conversation aurait fini avec ma promesse que vous ne verriez plus jamais Loki. Vous auriez eu ma parole que Loki allait payer pour les péchés commis contre vous. Aujourd'hui, mes espoirs sont qu'une fois que cette malheureuse période sera passée et que mon fils aura reconnu ses erreurs, vous pourrez parcourir ces salles comme l'époux d'un prince".

_Tony Stark, Prince Consort. C'est mieux qu'esclave. Cela donne matière à réflexion._

"Et vous prétendez ne pas croire dans les âmes." dit-elle avec décontraction, en marchant vers lui et en plaçant une main sur son réacteur Aark. "Quand je vois une telle âme rayonner à l'intérieur de vous."

Tony déglutit. Mère adoptive ou non, Loki avait été incontestablement élevé par cette femme. D'accord, Loki utilisait ses mots pour manipuler et contrôler. Elle s'en servait pour calmer et cajoler. Elle vous donnait l'impression que vous pourriez pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps pendant des heures, et qu'après elle n'aurait qu'à murmurer quelques mots d'encouragement et alors vous seriez prêt à vous attaquer à une armée d'invasion avec vos seules dents.

Telle était la nature de la femme d'un soldat, supposa-t-il.

"C'est un aimant, en fait."

"Vraiment ?" dit-elle gentiment, les yeux légèrement ouverts communiquant son intérêt et l'incitant silencieusement à continuer.

"Ouais, un électro-aimant. Il garde les éclats d'obus loin de mon cœur."

Frigg rit délicatement. Tony ne voyait pas vraiment où était la plaisanterie, alors il le lui demanda. Elle sourit: "Je crois que vous avez le même objectif en ce qui concerne mon fils."

Tony se sentit sourire intérieurement, mais le repoussa parce que c'était tout simplement une pensée trop mièvre. Et il avait été suffisamment mièvre pour une vie entière.

"Ecoutez, je suis...Je m'excuse si ce que j'ai dit a pu vous sembler un peu...un peu sec ?"

"C'est compréhensible" dit-elle avec compassion. "Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant."

"Oh, non ! Pourquoi tout le monde- j'ai presque quarante ans !" gémit Tony.

C'est alors que le chaos commença.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Slidey Puzzle en vo : jeu parfois appelé "taquin", composé de 15 petits carreaux numérotés de 1 à 15 qui glissent dans un cadre prévu pour 16

*Doom Door : référence au jeu vidéo Doom. Pour ceux qui y ont déjà joué, les portes cachées font un bruit très spécial quand elles s'ouvrent pour révéler un indice...


	19. Loki'd

Des escouades de guerriers à l'armure d'or couraient dans les couloirs. Des domestiques, hommes et femmes, durent se jeter en arrière pour éviter les groupes qui chargeaient. Des cris et un vacarme infernal remplissaient l'air de la nuit. Les Trois Guerriers, accompagnés d'une amazone que Thor avait désignée comme Sif et qui avait survécu aux blessures infligées dans le royaume de Thanos, tous se levèrent de table et coururent dans le couloir.

"Je parie tout mon argent sur une évasion de Loki." dit Tony à la cantonade. "Et c'est beaucoup d'argent."

Par dessus le son du chaos retentit le mugissement de Thor alors qu'il tentait de contrôler ses hommes. Tony se précipita dans le couloir et fut presque piétiné par un groupe de gardes à cornes dorées. Jurant et slalomant, Tony traça son chemin à travers les couloirs, trouvant finalement son..._efficace_ stature utile.

_Pas petit, il n'était pas petit._ Il était juste dans un monde de foutus géants.

Il rentra dans la chambre à coucher et glissa dans son élan. "Oh."

Loki se retourna et sourit. "Oh" dit-il avec un sourire insolent. Il se tenait au milieu de la chambre, vêtu de son armure d'or asgardienne; avec les cornes et le sceptre et tout, et semblait en pleine forme. Il était tellement plus le Loki que Tony avait voulu trouver, plutôt que de l'épave brisée qu'il avait vue.

"Et qu'a minn vœnn sveinbarn-" Loki se rattrapa, apparemment réalisant pour la première fois que sa langue avait glissé entre l'anglais et l'asgardien. Il sourit en fermant les yeux et se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre, semblant un peu gêné "Qu'a fait _mon beau garçon_ ?"

_Beau garçon. J'aurais pu ne jamais entendre ces mots à nouveau, quelle que soit la langue._

_Et maintenant que je les entends, cela me fait chier._

Tony désigna la porte, un peu confus. "Tu sais, il y a toute une armée de gars en colère à ta recherche ?"

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit et il secoua la tête. "Ils peuvent chercher. Je suis déjà parti."

La tête de Tony retomba quand il comprit finalement. Il marcha jusqu'à Loki et ses mains traversèrent sa poitrine. Il sentit la déception l'écraser, tourna la tête et s'éloigna. "Je ne parle pas à une ombre."

"Je n'ai pas à l'être." Des mains l'attrapèrent et le jetèrent à travers la pièce.

Tony s'escrimait à se remettre sur ses pieds, et avant que Loki ait pu...quoi qu'ait été sa putain d'intention, Tony lâcha : "Je ne vais pas me lier à toi."

Loki s'arrêta. Tony repensa cela. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit grammaticalement correct. Je ne fais pas _ça_ avec toi. Le þja ey." dit-il, sa prononciation trébuchant sur les syllabes inconnues."Non, jamais."

Le visage de Loki était...Tony n'avait pas réalisé qu'un sentiment bêtement laissé échappé pouvait tellement blesser un homme.

Eh bien, d'accord. Bien sûr, il connaissait les dégâts que cela pouvait causer. Il l'avait fait à tant de gens. Le problème avec les gens intelligents, c'est que leur arme de prédilection était d'abord et avant tout leurs mots. Et les mots blessaient trop profondément. Au moins, l'idiot aurait juste balancé un coup de poing et ça en aurait été fini.

Mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que le regard lancé par celui qui était la cible de ses paroles blessa Tony à ce point.

Loki était...blessé.

Puis le visage du dieu se tordit en un rictus. "_þja ey_" déclara doucement Loki, corrigeant la tentative hasardeuse de Tony. "Lien éternel. Et je ne vois pas comment tu aurais le choix en la matière. Alors dis-moi, mon enfant, qui aurais-je à menacer, torturer, tuer pour te faire changer d'avis ?"

"Non" Tony s'avança rapidement. "Non. Attends, il ne faut pas tomber dans cette merde de méchant Disney de mon cul- regarde" a-t-il dit, cognant ses mains sur sa poitrine. "Je ne suis pas une princesse ou un grand prix à gagner ! Je suis juste Tony Stark. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Enfin si, je le vaux bien, évidemment. Mais tu ne veux pas être coincé avec moi pour l'éternité pas plus que je ne le veux. C'est tout- "

"Qui t'a parlé ? Père ne parlerait pas de ceci à un Midgardien et je suppose que tu n'aurais pas osé en parler à Thor alors que je ne pouvais pas me défendre. Alors qui..." Loki regarda au loin tandis que son esprit s'activait, puis ferma les yeux de colère. "Mère..." siffla-t-il d'indignation.

"Alors, attends...Thor n'est _pas_ ton frère, Odin n'est _pas_ ton père, mais Frigg-"

"Elle a pris soin de moi, m'a élevé, j'ai dormi dans ses bras ! Elle est ma mère !" répondit Loki violemment.

_Bon, sujet délicat. Quelqu'un a clairement quelques problèmes..._

"Bon, calmons-nous un instant. Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas exprimé juste comme je le voulais" soupira Tony. "C'est juste que...Loki, bordel, tu me demandes pratiquement de t'épouser !"

"Non"

"Non ?"

"Non, pas "pratiquement". Je te le demande."

"Oh, tu es un romantique," coupa Tony.

_Regardez qui parle. Le seul cadeau de Saint-Valentin que tu aies jamais offert était de la lingerie._

"Je...viens de découvrir que tu veux te _marier_ avec moi grâce à ta mère, vous parlez tous asgardien tout le temps. Je comprends seulement un mot sur dix ici et maintenant tu as disparu et je suis seul. Encore une fois, et...je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai eu une rude journée. Ma tête me fait mal et je veux juste m'allonger un peu avec une bouteille de quelque chose de toxique. " finit Tony dans une plainte.

_Ça a été une longue, longue nuit._

Loki se lécha les lèvres; par bonheur sa colère mourut quand il réalisa l'état défait de Tony. "Tu es à moi, Tony Stark."

"Oui" murmura Tony.

"Tu seras à moi pour l'éternité."

"Oui."

"Et tout ce que je promets, c'est que, pendant que tu en viendras à regretter d'avoir jamais posé ces beaux yeux sur moi, tu ne seras jamais plus heureux, plus en sécurité ou plus satisfait. Regarde-moi, mon garçon."

Les yeux de Tony se levèrent et furent immédiatement happés par le regard de Loki.

"Me crois-tu ?"

Tony se mordit la langue. "Oui."

"Oui quoi ?"

"Oui, mon dieu."

Dans la nuit, les cris s'éteignaient comme les centaines de clones de Loki commençaient à s'éteindre, un par un.

"Ta mère...la _reine d'Asgard_ " Tony devait le dire parce que s'il ne se rappelait pas constamment que cela se passait réellement, il pourrait jurer que c'était juste un rêve bizarre. "Ta mère vient de donner sa bénédiction, et celle d'Odin, sur le fait que je puisse un jour être ton esclave...".

_Une longue, longue nuit qui s'allonge encore un peu plus._

"Je me soucie peu de ce qu'ils pensent."

"La _reine d'Asgard_ espérait apparemment que je devienne son beau-fils" répéta Tony. Il semblait essayer de faire comprendre à Loki que c'était bizarre. Loki le saisissait bien, c'était Tony lui-même qui avait besoin de comprendre.

"Tu es un dieu parmi les hommes sur la Terre, Anthony Stark. Où d'autre pourrais-tu être que dans ce palais et dans mon lit ?"

"Prince consort Tony Stark. Je dois te le dire, ça sonne mieux comme titre que garçon ou traînée."

"Pourquoi devrais-je partager ton nom familier avec le monde ? Il ne revient qu'à moi de l'utiliser lorsque tu es à genoux."

Tony voulait être sur ses genoux en ce moment.

_Oh aie un peu de fierté Tony !_

"Ou esclave" murmura sombrement Tony.

"Mon Dieu, elle t'a tout expliqué, alors ? T'a-t-elle alerté sur l'amour inégal ?" se moqua Loki.

"Elle a dit que si tu meurs, je suis mort. Mais pas l'inverse. Quelle arnaque".

Loki leva les yeux et se retourna, la tête dressée sur ses épaules comme un chien reniflant l'air. Il jeta un regard distrait et soupira. "Avant que je ne doive malheureusement te quitter, avec la promesse que je reviendrai vers toi, mon amour, et que je te punirai de telle façon que tu supplieras pour en avoir davantage et pour obtenir ma pitié, laisse-moi te laisser avec une autre pensée à méditer."

Les lèvres de Loki capturèrent celles de Tony et il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente étourdi.

Tony soupira, son souffle chaud sur les lèvres de Loki. _Eh bien, maintenant regardez qui est soudainement devenu romantique ? Et pour Loki, entre tous. C'était en fait assez doux..._

Tony se tenait droit comme un piquet, regardant Loki avec une horreur fascinée quand il sentit des mains parcourir son dos. En face de lui, les mains de Loki jouaient avec le col de sa chemise.

"Oh mon dieu..." dit-il dans un frisson.

Le clone de Loki...rectification, ils étaient tous les deux des clones. Comment Tony avait-il déjà oublié ? Le vrai Loki était quelque part ailleurs et il ne s'agissait que des projections de l'esprit de Loki, de son esprit retors, tortueux et tordu, les deux le pelotant et l'embrassant et...

"Putain de merde !" Tony en eut le souffle coupé, un gloussement incontrôlable grandissant dans sa poitrine.

"Langage, mon garçon" chuchotèrent les deux ombres.

Et ils étaient partis.

Thor entra au pas de charge dans la pièce pour trouver Tony courbé, craquant dans un rire hystérique. Il vit l'expression de Thor et cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, il rit jusqu'à penser que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il leva une main et la pointa sur le héros étonné, haletant à travers les rires et les larmes : "Nous sommes si totalement Loki'd !"

_Oh allez, lâche-moi un peu ! Ça a été une longue nuit._

Aux premières heures de la matinée, c'était toujours chaotique, avec des gardes cherchant partout. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, Tony enfila son armure et vola à la recherche d'un homme qu'il savait disparu depuis longtemps. Thor le savait aussi, Tony en était sûr. Mais Thor caressait l'espoir que son frère n'abandonnerait pas si facilement son foyer. Tony n'était pas d'accord.

Mais il se sentait mieux pour le vol. Cela lui donnait le temps pour réfléchir. Asgard n'était pas le bon endroit pour lui, il était ennuyé, désespéré et sans attaches ici. Tony avait besoin de rentrer chez lui dans son laboratoire. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Asgard. Il avait été franchement inquiet à l'idée qu'il aurait pu perdre l'esprit dans les quartiers de Loki.

_Non, ça va. Tu y as seulement perdu ton cœur._

_Cool, je peux composer avec cela._

Mariage. Même Pepper n'avait pas réussi à tirer ce genre d'engagement de lui. Et Loki était capable de lui faire remonter l'allée centrale par les cheveux. Tony passa quelques secondes purement retorses en essayant d'imaginer qui porterait la robe. Il décida que cela devait être Loki, il avait les jambes pour cela.

Après des heures de recherche et sans avoir rien trouvé de Loki, il fut de retour au palais dans les premières heures de la matinée. Des dispositions furent prises pour que le playboy milliardaire puisse retourner sur Terre. De retour dans la Salle du Trône, l'équipe de recherche maintenant dispersée, Thor avait l'air fatigué et confus.

"S'il te plaît, transmets le message aux Avengers et présente mes plus sincères excuses. Penser que nous avons ramené Loki si près de sa prison et d'une possible rédemption, tout ça pour qu'il s'échappe à nouveau." Cela pesait durement sur les épaules de Thor et Tony sentit son cœur saigner pour lui. "C'est humiliant."

Tony lui donna une tape dans le dos. "Allez, mec. Regarde le bon côté. S'il avait été ramené dans sa cellule, d'accord, cela aurait mis un terme à tout ça. Mais alors comment aurais-tu eu une excuse légitime pour lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne avec le cher Mjölnir ? "

Un sourire fatigué se glissa sur les lèvres minces de Thor. "Comment se peut-il Tony, que tu me fasses sourire sur un tel sujet ?"

"On m'a dit que je faisais appel au pire de la nature humaine. La même chose doit s'appliquer aux dieux, sûrement."

Thor regarda par-dessus la foule rassemblée dans la Salle du Trône, tous attendaient des réponses quand ils n'en avaient aucune à donner. Tony était heureux de s'esquiver.

"Dis-moi, de quoi toi et ma mère parliez-vous la nuit dernière ?" demanda Thor.

"Quoi ?"

Thor avait l'air un peu honteux, mais continua. "Quand Loki a disparu, il y a eu... des soupçons."

"De...?"

"Comprends-moi, Tony, c'est tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas l'un de nous. Et Loki, aux yeux de beaucoup de gens, n'est pas non plus l'un de nous. L'idée naturelle est-"

"Que ceux qui sont ne sont pas l'un d'entre vous sont des bâtards menteurs et comploteurs ?"

"N'y vois aucune offense, mon ami."

"Non, on dirait qu'ils ont raison." dit gaiement Tony. "En ma qualité de président des Lamentables Salauds et Bâtards Associés, ou LSBA*, je dois te le dire, ton frère est un champion."

_Oh pauvre Thor._ Tony ne devait pas avoir brandi le drapeau "c'est du sarcasme" assez haut. Là encore, le pauvre gars avait l'air complètement débordé. Et alors que l'épuisement chez Tony généralement donnait lieu à l'hystérie, les plaisanteries venant en rafales, chez Thor, elle se manifestait sous forme d'une réflexion confuse.

"Le LSBA...c'est quoi?" demanda-t-il, perplexe.

"Euh, je pense que c'est l'Ordre des Avocats de l'Etat de Louisiane. Des avocats. Donc je n'étais pas loin de la vérité."

L'esprit de Thor revint à la conversation originale, ce que Tony avait espéré qu'il ne ferait pas. Mais Thor avait cette intelligence flegmatique des gens pas exceptionnellement brillants. Eh bien, pas par rapport à Tony. Ces gens ne comprenaient pas rapidement une idée, mais quand ils le faisaient, ils ne la lâchaient pas jusqu'à menacer de vous écraser avec.

"Mère garantit que lorsque la nouvelle est sortie, tu as semblé tout aussi surpris que tout le monde. Son assurance a calmé les langues de ceux qui voudraient semer le trouble. J'étais simplement curieux de savoir ce dont vous et elle parliez avant que mon frère ne s'échappe."

"Nous parlions du temps ou tu avais conduit ton cheval dans un arbre." dit Tony.

"Je ne me souviens pas."

"Probablement une lésion cérébrale." Tony haussa les épaules. "Nous ne discutions pas vraiment de quelque chose en particulier. Elle se montrait juste agréable alors qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'être."

Thor sourit. "Oui. C'est une femme remarquable."

Tony dût acquiescer comme il captait son regard à travers la pièce. "Ouais. Je crois que je l'aime" déclara Tony. Puis il croisa le regard de Thor et dit : "Non, non, pas comme ça. Jamais comme ça. Non."

"C'est bon, mon ami. Cela m'aurait dévasté d'avoir à te tuer" déclara Thor avec un sourire décontracté, le regardant comme si, à ce moment précis, cela ne l'aurait probablement pas dévasté plus que ça.

"Et cela me dévasterait de mourir, alors tout va bien. Non, elle n'est pas mon genre. Trop vieille. Non, pas trop vielle, bien sûr que non, juste, âgée. Pas que je le ferais si elle était plus jeune -attends , je voulais juste dire - elle est une femme-personne intéressante. Attends, où est mon casque ?" Tony se hâta de se mettre hors de distance de frappe. Cependant, étant donné le rayon d'action de Mjǫlnir, la distance de sécurité se situait probablement dans un autre royaume.

_Le père de Thor, la mère de Thor, le frère de Thor, ses amis, ses gens, un capitaine de la garde anonyme et maintenant Thor lui-même._

Il était vraiment temps de partir. Tony avait énervé assez de dieux cette semaine.

"Mais je croyais que tu disais qu'Odin avait bridé ses pouvoirs ? Qu'est-il arrivé après qu'il ait disparu ?" demanda Natasha dès que Tony eut terminé son rapport. En l'absence de réponse, elle reprit : "Tony ?"

Tony leva la tête de la table. "Quelle heure est-il ?" il leva les yeux et regarda le ciel nocturne à travers les fenêtres de l'héliporteur. "Je vous le dis, c'est pire que le décalage horaire. C'est...c'est... le décalage de royaume. Et c'est pire. Bien pire."

S'il ne voyageait plus jamais entre les univers de nouveau, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il avait atterri lourdement sur la plateforme de l'héliporteur et avait failli être écrasé par un jet rentrant. Heureusement, Steve était sur le pont et l'avait traîné pour le mettre en sécurité. _Tout simplement génial. Maintenant, je dois remercier le crétin pailleté._ Bruce avait accouru et l'avait pris en charge, l'emmenant au centre médical et lui injectant suffisamment de médicaments pour assommer un éléphant. Ou, dans ce cas, pour empêcher sa poitrine d'exploser sous l'effet d'une crise cardiaque ou de l'hypertension artérielle. Ou les deux.

Odin avait prévenu Tony que ça allait arriver, mais cela ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mieux à ce sujet. Mais c'était comme ça; Tony ne pourrait se rendre à Asgard sans courir le risque de mourir. Si jamais il y allait encore une fois, ce serait parce qu'il serait lié à Loki...pour l'éternité. Pas une pensée réconfortante.

Après quelques heures de repos, Fury s'était montré assez pressant pour que Tony fasse son rapport sur ce qui s'était passé à Asgard. Tony grommela avec humeur. Sa journée ne semblait pas près de s'améliorer de sitôt.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose...une _personne_ à laquelle il pouvait penser.

"Tony, essaye de te concentrer."

"Sur ?"

Fury était appuyé contre la balustrade, les bras croisés et ne ressemblait pas au borgne le plus heureux du monde. Il avait pris la nouvelle que l'une des plus grandes menaces pour l'humanité était encore en cavale assez mal. Vous pouviez toujours le savoir parce qu'il devenait très, très ironique. "Ne nous laissez pas sur un cliffhanger, Stark" dit-il froidement.

"Les cliffhangers sont bons pour vous", déclara Tony bras croisés, regardant lamentablement dans sa tasse vide. Du café. Il n'avait pas besoin de _boire_, il avait déjà des vertiges, des nausées et voyait des couleurs bizarres. Mais le café est l'hydromel des dieux..._merde_. Il avait passé trop de temps avec les Shakespearophones*.

"Tony" fit Natasha avec lassitude.

"Que voulez-vous de moi ?" se plaint-il : "Il a disparu, on regardait, il avait disparu. Adieu. C'est aussi simple que ça."

"Comment ?"

"Ouais, ce que chacun semble oublier, c'est que Loki a eu an pour planifier son coup. Il connaît son père, son frère et son peuple. Il savait exactement comment ils allaient réagir et ne laissez personne vous duper à propos de ses blessures, il semblait vraiment assez actif pour moi."

"Cela n'explique rien."

Tony a essayé de raconter l'explication de Thor sur pourquoi les liens magiques d'Odin avait été aussi efficaces que la dernière fois (lire : aucune putain d'utilité que ce soit). Mais Tony ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, pas plus que quiconque ne comprit ce qu'il disait. Inutile de le dire, cela avait beaucoup à voir avec son héritage jotun, ce qui expliquait que les pouvoirs d'Odin sur lui n'étaient pas aussi complets qu'ils l'auraient été s'il avait été Asgardien.

"Le problème avec la magie est : c'est magique", a-t-il conclu. "Comment avez-vous fait, Monsieur Loki ?", "Eh bien, mon garçon, c'est magique". D'un autre côté, la science ! Pour la science c'est : "Maintenant, comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Et c'est : "Eh bien, un champ magnétique est produit par la circulation d'un courant électrique. Ce courant électrique circulant dans un fil crée un champ magnétique, créant un électro-aimant. Hey presto".

"Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Steve.

"Mon réacteur ark." précisa Tony. Il attendit que la lumière se fasse, puis abandonna et secoua la tête. "C'est magique, très cher. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet."

"Tu sembles d'accord avec ça" commenta Steve.

"Eh bien, c'était vraiment classe. Je veux dire, bâtard malveillant ou pas, il en a dans le crâne. Et il a du style. Et cette fois, cette fois, personne ne peut dire que c'était de ma faute." Il vida le café et tenta de se débarrasser du reste de fatigue dans ses membres. "Je me tire. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend."

"Jarvis ?" demanda Steve trop innocemment pour ne pas être du sarcasme.

"Et le Capsicle fait de l'humour."

"Tony a une petite amie" murmura Bruce tout bas, d'une voix chantante et très calme. Tony sourit à l'homme comme s'il était un chiot qui avait appris un nouveau tour.

"Avant d'aller nos petits bonhommes de chemin," dit Fury benoîtement. "Il y a encore autre chose. Nous avons reçu des rapports indiquant que quelqu'un produisait de l'uranium en grandes quantités. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien sur quoi nous fonder qu'une usine désaffectée à Thessalonique et ceci." Fury envoya une image sur l'écran de verre pour que les Avengers puissent voir.

Bruce pencha la tête de côté. "On dirait une sorte de moule. Je n'ai jamais vu d'uranium dans un module comme ça." On aurait dit qu'il servait à produire un triangle. Bruce regarda Tony.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Ne me regarde pas. J'ai utilisé l'uranium quand j'étais jeune mais je m'en suis sorti."

"Le palladium correspond maintenant davantage à votre idée d'un bon moment ?" demanda Fury avec un visage impassible.

"Hey hey ! Le borgne fait de l'humour" fit sèchement Tony. "Bon sang, Bruce, Steve et Fury en une seule journée. Entends-je les sons d'une prochaine apocalypse ?"

"Compte tenu que Loki est en cavale," déclara Bruce avec un petit rire : "je ne l'écarterai pas."

Fury revint au sujet de l'uranium avec une lassitude d'enseignant. "Hill va vous parler des tenants et des aboutissants. Il ne semble pas y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire dès maintenant, mais cela doit être signalé. Les quantités d'uranium dont nous parlons sont suffisantes pour fabriquer plusieurs bombes et on ne peut se permettre de l'ignorer. "

Tony se leva, il ne restait pas pour une putain de séance d'information. "Soyez à l'affût des bombes sales. Compris. Envoyez-moi les détails par mail si nécessaire. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser les enfants, je m'en vais."

Tony courut pour rentrer à la maison dans un moyen de transport fourni par le SHIELD, ne se fiant pas à son corps épuisé pour voler dès maintenant. Son espoir était de prendre une douche et de dormir quelques heures avant l'arrivée de Loki. Il pouvait à peine attendre. Il était heureux (et déçu) que le dieu ne sot pas là quand il arriva et il réussit à grappiller six heures entières de sommeil avant que Jarvis ne le réveille enfin.

"Monsieur, votre invité est arrivé."

Tony se ressaisit, tendit la main pour attraper un peignoir et l'enfila, encore un peu groggy. En arrivant dans le salon, il fut accueilli par la dernière image qu'il avait eu de lui à Asgard, les cornes et le sceptre en moins. Loki avait l'air trop bien, trop intact pour être vrai.

Il plissa les yeux avec scepticisme. "Est-ce toi, ou un clone ?"

"Est-ce important, mon garçon ?"

"Je te veux" dit Tony avec humeur.

"Je suis encore trop faible. D'autant plus après avoir fui Asgard."

"Dans quel royaume es-tu ? Je viendrai à toi."

"Non" dit Loki rapidement. Il se dirigea vers lui, se déplaçant insolemment, sensuellement, faisant Tony le désirer bien plus encore encore. "As-tu eu le temps d'examiner ma petite suggestion ? Es-tu prêt à ressentir doublement ma domination ?" Les lèvres de Loki caressèrent délicatement l'oreille de Tony. "Sois un bon garçon, et ce sera peut-être triplement."

Tony frissonna. Oh, c'était juste trop, trop bizarre, trop...une opportunité trop incroyable pour être rejetée. Il cherchait toujours à élargir ses horizons, après tout.

"Je te veux" répéta Tony. "Je veux que ce soit toi et moi, et ton ombre."

Les yeux de Loki regardaient vers le ciel, réfléchissant. "Hum... non. Ce sera toi et mes ombres, tandis que je regarde depuis un fauteuil."

_Oh c'était juste trop chaud pour de simples mots._ Tony frémit comme son corps répondait de toutes les manières possibles. Était-il possible de Loki puisse le faire jouir avec rien d'autres que ses paroles ? Tony espérait qu'un jour il le découvrirait.

"Alors dis-moi où tu es et je ferai tout ce que tu voudras."

Loki hésita. Tony le vit et s'est indéniablement mis en colère. "Tu ne me fais pas confiance." dit-il calmement, le fiel dans la gorge.

"Maintenant, je te fais confiance, ici, dans cette tour. Et si tu arrivais ici et que tu te glissais dans mon lit, je te ferais confiance. Mais entre ici et là, tu te souviendras peut-être que tu es un Avenger. Dans ton armure. Comment pourrais-je savoir qui vient à moi ! Mon garçon, ou l'Iron Man avec son armée ? Et si tu n'amenais pas tes amis à faire pleuvoir la destruction sur ma cachette à un moment où je ne peux pas me défendre ? Si tu ne le faisais pas, tu aurais à endurer chaque conférence, chaque plan de guerre contre moi en sachant que tu connaissais ma localisation. Non. Ce serait trop pour toi ".

Tony quitta le clone. "Alors, pars. Sors d'ici ! Allez ! Va te faire foutre."

"Je reviendrai quand j'aurais récupéré-"

"Non, voici une suggestion, ne reviens pas. Va te faire foutre et ne reviens jamais !" cria Tony.

Loki regarda Tony, ferma les yeux et s'évapora.

Le visage de Tony passa de la colère au choc et à la douleur. Il s'était attendu à une dispute. Il s'était attendu à l'antagonisme de Loki. À un certain niveau, il avait eu envie d'être _puni_ par l'homme, juste pour permettre à Tony de redescendre sur terre. Dans les dernières semaines, il s'était senti horriblement sans attache sans la domination continuelle de Loki.

Tony avait _voulu_ sa domination et n'avait pas voulu supplier pour elle, il avait voulu être forcé. Mais Loki venait de partir.

_Oh putain._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_*Shakespeare-speakers dans la fic originale_

*Tony évoque la _Lying, Scheming Bastards Association _dans la fic originale. En fait, la LSBA est la Louisiana State Bar Association, qui est bien l'ordre professionnel des avocats de Louisiane.


	20. Reconnaissance

**A / N: Avertissement pour Dark! Loki **

Seize nuits maintenant que Loki n'était pas apparu et Tony était fatigué de se sentir comme un adolescent en mal d'amour attendant près du téléphone. Il lui semblait qu'il avait vu Loki revenir à Asgard, seulement pour le perdre à nouveau. Et il y avait cette sombre, insistance pressante que cette fois, sinon les deux, c'était de sa faute.

_Il te fait penser comme ça ! Qui en a quelque chose à foutre ?_

_Il est parti, enfin ! Et tu peux retourner à ta vie !_

Tony s'appuya contre le bar, termina une bouteille, ne regardant rien. Détestant tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de Fury ou de Natasha ou de ce putain de Bruce pour lui dire qu'il avait été incontrôlable dernièrement. Tony le savait. Il pouvait le sentir. Mais ils avaient tous eu besoin de coller leur grain de sel, en lui disant que son état s'était aggravé. Ce vieux poison qui avait dusparu pendant les deux derniers mois était soudainement de retour et bouillonnait dans ses veines avec vengeance. Cela le rendait malade.

Il était devenu de plus en plus furieux, de plus en plus anxieux, de plus en plus...Stark. Il avait bu plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des mois, conduisant plus vite, énervant de plus en plus de gens. Après une assemblée des actionnaires des Industries Stark particulièrement incontrôlable, l'impudent et arrogant playboy avait été très près de se faire expulser de l'immeuble. Jimmy ou Johnny, quel que soit son nom, s'arrachait les cheveux devant le comportement de Tony.

Et maintenant, les derniers projets pour le réacteur ark étaient en plein chaos. Son héritage était en danger et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas été baisé par un dieu nordique ?

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche vraiment ici._

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, emportant sa bouteille avec lui. Elle était vide, mais c'était plus un réconfort qu'autre chose.

Combien avait-il bu pendant ces seize nuits ? À combien de fêtes s'était-il rendu ? Il y avait eu une brève séance de pelotage maladroit avec Miss Maryland...ou était-ce Miss Dakota ? Du Nord ou du Sud, Tony n'en avait rien à battre. Il était à peu près certain qu'il s'était évanoui avant que quelque chose ne se soit passé, sans doute parce que, pour la première fois en deux décennies, il avait pris de l'ectasy cette nuit et tout s'était mit à tourbillonner.

Tony avait essayé beaucoup de drogues quand il était plus jeune. Quel génie playboy milliardaire ne l'avait pas fait ? Certes pas beaucoup - comme tout le reste, la sensation d'excitation avait tourné à l'ennui après quelque temps. Mais dans ce court laps de temps, il avait appris à dissimuler, ce qui était bon. Le SHIELD ne réagirait pas bien s'il le découvrait.

Le coup final à son orgueil était venu quand il avait réalisé que les potins ne couvraient plus sa chute avec leur hystérie habituelle. Oh oui, tout était là, moins les drogues, heureusement, mais ils semblaient être d'avis que c'était Tony Stark jouant Tony Stark - ses trois précédents mois de bonne conduite et tout le truc de "sauver le monde", lui ayant fait gagner un sursis.

Tony frémit, faisant courir ses doigts sur son visage.

_Regarde ça honnêtement, Anthony. Il y a deux façons de voir cela. Tout d'abord, tu es soudainement devenu l'enfant qui, après avoir quitté la maison pour la première fois, s'offre finalement un an de jouissance hédoniste sans le contrôle de ses parents. Loki t'a tourné le dos alors tu es parti et tu as perdu._

Tony jeta la bouteille contre le mur où elle se fracassa avec un son satisfaisant.

_Ou...tu as passé les seize dernières journées à faire tout ce à quoi tu pouvais penser pour le faire suffisamment enrager pour qu'il revienne et..._

Même dans les profondeurs de ses plus sombres humeurs, Tony n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître que son comportement était autant hors de contrôle que l'an dernier quand il pensait qu'il allait mourir.

Pourquoi ?

_Tout le plaisir a disparu. L'excitation a disparu. Il n'y a rien à faire, que d'être bon et c'est juste trop ennuyeux._

Il était temps de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Le risque d'un glorieux orgasme ou d'une mort atroce aux mains d'un dieu psychotique était une démangeaison qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de sous sa peau. Il sortit dans la nuit sur la plate-forme. Il vacillait sur le bord. Toute sa vie, les risques étaient ce qui l'avaient défini. Tony se laissa tomber du bord.

L'air autour de lui arracha ses vêtements, fouetta ses cheveux en arrière. La rue en dessous se précipitait pour l'accueillir. Il attendit aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait avant d'appeler, "Jarvis, déploiement."

L'armure Mark VII devenait plus rapide maintenant à se déployer autour de son corps, l'emmitouflant de métal et d'électronique. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas eu de risque du tout et il remontait déjà en flèche dans le ciel avant que le frisson se soit même déclenché.

_Je m'ennuie toujours._

_Et maintenant ?_

Fury fit irruption dans la salle de conférence où Tony biberonnait un verre de whisky et faisait des grimaces enfantines à un Steve en colère. De son oeil valide, il lança un regard furieux au playboy milliardaire. "Je pensais que nous avions dépassé tout cela, Stark" dit Fury d'une voix furieuse. "Je pensais que ces conneries de loup solitaire de merde étaient derrière nous."

"Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir signé quoi que ce soit là-dessus."

Natasha était à côté de Fury maintenant, le regardant avec une expression sévère. Le reste des Avengers était de sortie, vivant leur vie. Il y avait juste ces trois-là, Natasha, Fury et Steve qui semblaient n'avoir aucune vie réelle à eux.

Natasha secoua la tête. "C'était une chose très stupide à faire, Tony et tu le sais."

Fury poursuivit : "Votre putain d'acrobatie inconsidérée-"

"J'ai récupéré la clé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Oui, il l'avait fait. Et elle était là, la longue épée d'argent posée sur la table étincelait. Mais Tony n'était pas parti à la recherche de cette foutue clé. Il recherchait Loki et il n'était pas là.

"Oui, vous l'avez fait au prix de brûler une installation militaire en Russie !"

"Ils étaient tous les mercenaires de la prima donna" Tony haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas le problème" déclarèrent ensemble Steve et Natasha.

"La Corée du Nord, la Chine, la Russie" répertoria Fury avec un mouvement coléreux de la tête. "Vous ne voyez pas que Loki nous manipule ? Trois superpuissances sont maintenant furieuses. C'est ce que Loki veut-"

"Je n'ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il veut - nous voulions récupérer la clé ! Maintenant, nous l'avons. Cela ne met-il pas un point final à notre conversation ?"

"Avais-tu seulement un plan ?" demanda Steve.

"Ouais. Récupérer la clé. Me saouler. J'en suis à la deuxième étape" sourit amèrement Tony, en agitant son verre. "Vous et vos putains de plans, putains de boy scouts".

Fury semblait en avoir fini avec lui, mais n'en semblait pas moins irrité. En partant, il parla sèchement à Bruce qui, à la surprise de Tony, était entré dans la salle pendant que Fury hurlait. "Vous lui parlez. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, au moins vous, il vous écoute."

La salle se vida, Natasha jetant un bref regard sceptique à Tony avant de rejoindre Fury.

Bruce le regarda à travers sa frange. "Salut."

"Ainsi, la troupe est au complet. Sauf Thor qui court probablement encore après sa queue à la recherche de Loki et Barton qui est probablement...tu sais quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée ? Probablement niché quelque part. Je pensais que toi au moins serais sorti t'amuser. "

"J'ai vu aux nouvelles que l'usine avait été détruite par l'Iron Man et Vladimir Poutine appelait cela une "répréhensible manifestation d'activités ouvertement hostiles de la part des Américains". J'ai donc pensé que je ferais mieux de venir ." Bruce s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui. "Quelque chose est arrivé ? Tu étais si heureux récemment. Est-ce Pepper ?"

"Non, pas Pepper."

"Alors, tu as eu une dispute avec la nouvelle ?"

Tony ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas à le faire.

"Est-ce fini ?"

"Probablement." dit Tony, et il grimaça à la fissure dans sa voix. "Parce c'est toujours ce qui arrive."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Elle est partie."

"Pourquoi ?"

Tony haussa les épaules. Mais Bruce apparemment ne prenait pas non pour une réponse aujourd'hui. Le playboy soupira et dit : "Elle veut se marier, apparemment."

"Et pas toi ?"

"Putain Bruce, je ne sais pas ce que je veux."

Bruce riait vaguement. "Hey, tu veux qu'on parle obstacles dans les relations ?"

"Non, un mec comme toi ? Qui pourrait résister." dit Tony avec un grand sourire.

"Et l'Autre Gars ?"

"Ce serait comme la roulette russe. Seulement plus amusant. Et vert."

Bruce détourna le regard, parlant, comme à son habitude, à l'épaule de Tony plutôt que d'établir un contact visuel. "Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ?"

Tony ne répondit pas.

"Tony, soyons réalistes, combien de personnes allons-nous trouver qui pourraient nous aimer assez pour rester malgré-"

"Tu ne comprends pas."

"Alors explique-moi, je peux comprendre."

"Pas ça." Tony secoua violemment la tête.

_Pas ça_. Bruce ne comprendrait pas. Comment le pourrait-il alors que Tony ne le pouvait pas ? Et Bruce était son ami. Et Tony Stark n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis - de vrais amis. Il les avait tous repoussés. Bien que Bruce ait fait un vraiment bon travail pour résister, Tony ne voulait pas le tester. Pour risquer une amitié qui, à un certain niveau, était plus importante pour lui que la domination de Loki.

"Tout ce que tu me dirais resterait entre nous."

"Pas ça."

Natasha revint. Elle était debout, les bras croisés et regardait froidement Tony. "Tu t'es disputé avec ta petite amie ?"

"Tu écoutais ?"

"Non. C'est évident. Comme le fait que tu aies été très discret dans tes sorties ces derniers mois. Ce qui est surprenant de ta part. C'est un mode de comportement différent qui, j'imagine, vient de son influence. Ton comportement a changé, sans doute pour lui plaire. Elle doit être une personnalité très forte et tu dois être très réticent à la perdre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il est aussi évident que vous n'avez pas été ensemble les vingt derniers jours. "

Tony et Bruce se regardaient. Tony se racla la gorge, alarmé : "Et comment-"

"Tu as reçu neuf contraventions dans les seize derniers jours. Tu as bu l'équivalent de plusieurs fêtes de fraternité - j'ai lu les tabloïds, Tony. Il n'est pas difficile de garder un oeil sur toi, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de te suivre tout le temps. Tu avait arrêté tout cela; tu commençais à _grandir_, enfin. Mais depuis que tu es de retour d'Asgard, tout a recommencé. Alors tu as rompu avec une fille. Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour...redevenir un crétin fini".

Tony ferma la bouche. "Reste hors de ma vie."

_Temps mort._ Tony supposa que c'était ce que c'était vraiment. Fury lui avait coupé les ailes pour empêcher que quelque chose d'autre n'arrive. Il lui avait été interdit de sortir pour une balade dans son armure pour les prochains mois. Un ordre auquel il avait naturellement désobéi dès le lendemain, mais il n'avait sorti son armure que pour prendre un Starbucks...ok, en Angleterre. Alors maintenant, il y avait des agents du SHIELD surveillant la tour. Tony ne leur avait pas autorisé l'entrée et menacé de leur envoyer Jarvis et tout son arsenal s'ils osaient.

Mais sa violente réaction à son propre comportement, entre voler à moitié ivre vers la Russie et se ridiculiser dans les fêtes avaient au moins changé sa façon de se rebeller. Il y avait deux formes éprouvées du Stark Boudeur. Tout d'abord, le hors de contrôle "cela n'arrive pas, je suis tout à fait satisfait de ma vie".

Le second était le suivant. Tony n'avait pas quitté le laboratoire dans les six derniers jours. Des heures et des heures passées à se vautrer dans son atelier lui avaient permis d'oublier. Dormant sur son bureau, buvant ou mangeant à peine. S'enfouissant dans la résolution de problèmes qu'il savait avoir des réponses. La science, où il y avait des réponses aussi simples que oui et non. Où tout était réparable.

Bruce, Dieu le bénisse, était passé aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait pour veiller sur lui comme la plus concernée des nounous. Tony avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec lui pendant ces visites. Mais ils avaient au moins passé en revue les idées de Tony pour la nouvelle navette. Bruce était une fantastique caisse de résonance pour cela, et même s'il ne comprenait pas le domaine particulier de science que Tony élaborait, il en savait assez pour dire si ça semblait possible. Chaque génie a besoin d'une personne assez raisonnable pour lui dire quand il était sur le point de toucher les étoiles, ou quand il était tout simplement perdu dans l'espace.

Le laboratoire. C'est à cet endroit que Tony appartenait et, pris entre eux, Loki et les Avengers essayaient de l'arracher à son monde. _Son monde_. Comme quand vous voyez ces animaux exotiques, si fiers, si beaux, si déplacés dans un parc zoologique.

Continuer à travailler, et oublier le fait que cela faisait vingt-trois nuits. C'était la période la plus longue que Tony avait passé sans Loki depuis cette première nuit de domination violente. Tony soupira de bonheur à ce souvenir. Il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à soulager son besoin douloureux. Cela aurait ressemblé à une trahison.

Tony se frotta le visage. Il devait dormir maintenant, mais où ? Dans le lit, c'était tout simplement trop douloureux, trop de souvenirs. Sur le canapé, tout autant. Tony leva les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour se ressaisir comme _le garçon_ à l'intérieur de lui gémissait.

_Il suffit de faire ce que tu fais tous les soirs. Trouver une bouteille et s'endormir à l'endroit même où tu t'évanouis._

"Jarvis, je vais me coucher. Ne me réveille pas demain matin. En fait, ne me réveille plus jamais."

Comme Tony se levait pour se diriger vers le lit de camp, poussé dans un coin de la salle, les lumières s'éteignirent.

Tony leva les yeux, fronçant le sourcil. "Paré à riposter ce soir ? Lumières".

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. "Jarvis, les lumières. Maintenant."

Tony jura dans sa barbe. Il connaissait son laboratoire comme sa poche et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de mémoire. La porte était fermée, le clavier ne répondait pas. Magnifique. Jarvis était entré dans un mode d'urgence qui n'avait absolument aucun sens, à moins que l'IA n'ait été piratée. Encore une fois.

"C'est comme une mauvaise histoire d'horreur" s'adressa Tony aux ténèbres en général. "La dernière chose que je ferais maintenant serait de dire "salut ?" d'une voix tremb-"

Un coup sortit de l'obscurité et l'atteignit au visage. Cela ressemblait à un coup de poing. Il y avait une somme démesurée de puissance derrière ça et sa tête claqua contre la porte en verre. Il entendit un craquement et espéra que c'était le verre et non sa tête.

Il tomba sur le sol et cligna des yeux, hébété. Il sentit le sang dans sa bouche, il devait avoir mordu sa langue. Il leva les yeux, mais ne pouvait toujours pas voir quoi que ce soit dans le noir.

"Loki" dit Tony voix rauque.

Le soulagement inondait son cœur, mais la peur montait aussi. Cela ne se présentait pas bien du tout. Cela allait être douloureux et peut-être fatal cette fois, Loki était en colère. _Très._

Tony tendit une main dans le noir. "Loki, s'il te plaît" dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Il fut tiré vers le haut par son col. Ses jambes luttèrent pour rester debout quand il fut attiré contre un torse chaud. "Non" lui siffla Loki à l'oreille. "Pas de mots".

Tony fut projeté en avant et il percuta une table. Cela lui coupa le souffle. Ses côtes protestèrent. Il se leva et se tourna rapidement vers l'endroit où il espérait que Loki était.

"Je voudrais souligner que la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, je ne pense pas que tu aies pris mes commentaires de la manière dont ils devaient l'-". Tony commença et obtint un autre coup de poing pour la peine.

"Pas de mots" répéta Loki. "Déshabille-toi".

"Hé, mec, tout ce que tu veux." déclara Tony doucement, retirant ses vêtements rapidement.

La lumière du réacteur s'échappait dans les ténèbres avec son délicat bleu brumeux. Maintenant, Tony pouvait juste voir la forme de Loki en face de lui. La lumière brillait dans les yeux furieux.

Tony déglutit. _Ouais, je suis tellement niqué._ "Je veux juste-"

Quelque chose frappa son visage et tomba sur le sol. "Mets-le."

Tony se mit à genoux, nu, et à sa grande honte, tremblant légèrement. Il était plus facile de traiter avec le Loki maléfique... eh bien, tout d'abord, il était plus facile de traiter avec le Loki maléfique quand il était ivre. Il était dangereusement sobre à présent. Et plus facile à gérer lorsque Tony était heureux d'en être débarrassé. Il était plus facile d'endurer la douleur lorsque Tony voulait que le dieu parte.

Maintenant, Tony voulait désespérément qu'il reste, mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Tant que tout ce que Loki faisait à Tony ce soir resterait du bon côté des désirs sombres de Tony, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la force de s'y opposer. Cela tournerait probablement mal et il y aurait du sang. Même si Tony ne croyait pas que Loki pourrait réellement le tuer, Tony savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arrêter le dieu dans tout ce qu'il voudrait faire.

_Après ce que tu as fait le mois dernier, tu l'as bien cherché._

Il chercha à tâtons autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un bâillon dans l'obscurité. Comme ses doigts le touchaient... "Oh. Alors puis-je juste dire-"

"Non"

"J'ai...j'ai sûrement eu tort de te virer. Pas tout à fait tort... mais pas tout à fait raison." Tony pensait que c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire à ce stade. "Je suis..._Je suis_ content que tu sois ici, Loki. " Il mit le bâillon et la serra avec des mains honteusement tremblantes.

"Sur la table."

Eh bien, il aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer.

Tony se trouvait sur la table de métal froid et prépara ses bras à être entravés. Il remit ses poignets dans les mains exigeantes de Loki. Lorsque les poignets et les chevilles de Tony furent finalement fixés aux quatre pieds de la lourde table de travail, les lumières se rallumèrent - pas complètement, mais suffisamment pour que Tony puisse enfin voir Loki.

Le dieu paraissait grand et puissant, debout dans son armure d'or, les cornes en moins, lançant à Tony un regard venimeux. _Il est beau quand il est en colère._ Le dieu passait élégamment ses longs doigts pâles sur un fouet. Il y avait une poignée en cuir souple avec longues lanières de cuir qui pendaient.

Tony ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande respiration.

"Cela va être un peu plus brutal que tes précédentes punitions. Mais je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord, tu le mérites."

_Oui._

_Non ! Putain non ! Qui est-il pour me dire ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire ?_

Tony s'opposa avec véhémence à travers son bâillon, mais c'était plus pour son propre bénéfice. Loki n'écoutait pas. Il fit le tour de son petit mortel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement derrière Tony, mais légèrement sur le côté gauche. Il abattit lourdement le fouet; frappant par dessus son épaule gauche. Tony cria. Déjà. Comment allait-il faire face à ça ?

Le premier coup piqua et brûla. Tony, les yeux écarquillés, expira violemment, tentant de baisser son dos, loin de la douleur. Le second créa une souffrance au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti. Le troisième tout autant, mais il sentait maintenant les coupures qui commençaient à s'ouvrir sur son dos. La douleur et l'adrénaline piquaient, brûlaient et inondaient son esprit. Tout autour de lui était devenu lumineux, vif et menaçant. Il perdit le compte autour de sept coups.

L'entrave sévère des menottes métalliques (dernièrement, Loki était passé au cuir, ce que Tony avait trouvé beaucoup plus confortable), son état d'épuisement, l'odeur et la sensation du sang dans sa bouche, tout le renvoyait à leur première fois. C'était peut-être l'effet de recul plutôt que la vérité, mais dans l'esprit de Tony maintenant, leur première fois s'était révélée aussi glorieuse et passionnée, même s'il était sûr que cela n'avait sûrement pas été si intense cette fois-là.

Malgré la douleur, il y avait le tiraillement familier à l'aine, comme il imaginait son dieu sombre le prenant par derrière dans son état désespéré. Tony gémit autour du bâillon.

"Du calme, garçon."

_Garçon._

Tony se força à obéir. Les coups s'arrêtèrent brusquement. "Parlons des raisons pour lesquelles tu es puni. Parce que si tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu n'apprendras pas. Tout d'abord, ton langage. Comme toujours." Tony sentit une tape dure contre ce cul mais ce n'était pas le fouet. C'était une cravache. Cela signifiait douleur, encore une fois, mais pas le genre de douleur accablante que le fouet suscitait.

Cela signifiait que Tony était censé prêter attention.

"Deuxièmement, ta façon de t'adresser à moi lors de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlés était inacceptable."

Slap !

"Troisièmement, ton comportement public de ces dernières semaines a été inacceptable. Tu as bu à l'excès,"

Slap !

"Mis en danger ta vie, qui, ne te méprends pas à ce sujet, m'appartient pour en disposer à ma guise. Tu t'es ridiculisé devant les gens de Midgard."

Slap !

"Tu as agi comme un enfant gâté qui pique une colère quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. Cela ne donne pas une bonne image de ton dieu et c'est pourquoi tu es puni."

Slap !

L'esprit de Tony oscillait entre humiliation et colère. Comment ce connard osait-il lui parler comme à un enfant et dire ce qu'il avait fait était _inacceptable pour son dieu_ ? Qui l'enfoiré pensait-il être ?

Pepper le foudroyait du regard et frappait du pied quand Tony déraillait. Ou elle s'éloignait comme elle l'avait lors de l'incident Vanko. _Est-ce mal que je sois si heureux, oui, heureux que Loki se soucie de moi à un tel degré qu'il me fera changer de comportement ?_

Cela constituait une énigme trop métaphysique à résoudre en ce moment. Tony attendait, attaché à la table, en attendant que Loki fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Loki fouillait dans son atelier - Tony pouvait l'entendre bousculer des choses et en jeter d'autres au loin dans sa recherche.

_Demande-moi et je te le dirai. Peu importe ce que c'est, Loki, s'il te plaît dis-le moi et c'est à toi._

Loki revint dans son champ de vision. Tony leva des yeux suppliants, mais fut totalement ignoré. Puis Loki sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se pencha et tira une des bouteilles de Tony.

Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent. S'il versait le contenu sur lui avec le nombre de plaies ouvertes qu'il avait en ce moment, cela allait faire mal...très mal.

Tony gémit pitoyablement.

Loki ouvrit la bouteille et tira de sa ceinture un long couteau à lame fine. Il rinça la lame et posa la bouteille sur la table. Il s'installa derrière Tony.

C'est seulement alors que cela frappa Tony comme une évidence. _Stérilisation_.

Tony rua et se débattit contre ses menottes. Il s'attendait à une réprimande. Il s'attendait à plus de contrainte. Ce qui vint était pire. Loki ne fit rien. Cela fit peur à Tony. Loki était absolument sérieux. Comme il se débattait plus, les menottes rentrèrent dans sa peau et créèrent de nouvelles blessures.

Finalement, il céda, ne sachant pas ou ne s'en souciant pas vraiment combien de temps il avait lutté, son corps se relâcha et il se mit à sangloter sans contrôle. Il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas _la chose à faire_ pour un Stark et son père l'aurait grondé pour ça. Maintenant, Tony se laissait simplement aller. C'était...libératoire.

Loki posa une main sur son dos et fit courir la lame vers le bas, caressant juste la peau du bas de son dos, sous ses hanches. Alors...une coupure.

Tony glapit, mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Cela devait être du métal asgardien, il créait des coupures nettes et propres. Une autre coupure. Puis une autre. Après chaque coupure, Loki s'arrêtait pour regarder le sang jaillir et couler du corps de Tony. L'ensemble du processus devint hypnotique pour eux deux, les attirant dans le même monde, leur propre univers privé de douleur et de plaisir, où rien n'existait, à part eux-mêmes.

Tony essaya de compter. Dix ? Douze ? Il était inutile de chercher à deviner. Finalement, Loki recula et souffla : "Mon garçon..." C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

Il ouvrit des yeux lourds et vit son sang couler sur le sol. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour créer de petites flaques. Il se sentait un peu faible.

Sa tête fut tirée vers le haut par les cheveux, son bâillon retiré et la verge de Loki fut glissée sans ménagement dans sa bouche. Tony s'étrangla et eut un léger haut-le-coeur, l'angle était mauvais et frappait douloureusement son pharynx.

"Tu n'es pas censé apprécier, mon garçon", dit Loki doucement. "Tiens-toi tranquille."

Mais Loki avait tort, parce que Tony aimait ça. C'était si...mauvais que cela en devenait bon. Si vous comprenez. Tony gargouilla de ravissement comme le goût de Loki mettait ses sens en ébullition. Loki vint très rapidement, clairement dans le même état désespéré de manque que Tony après leur longue séparation.

Tony gémit avec joie comme la semence se répandait dans sa bouche. Tony suça violemment, en essayant de le garder dans sa bouche alors même que Loki se retirait. Il avala tout rapidement, se léchant les lèvres comme un chat. Il leva les yeux, une prière dans les yeux. Loki savait, il devait savoir ce que Tony demandait mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce.

Tony resta attaché là pendant un moment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le soulagement l'inonda quand il vit que Loki était de retour. Avec un retournement de l'estomac, il vit une cuvette et une serviette.

Loki se plaça derrière lui. "Je vais te nettoyer et m'occuper de tes blessures. Celles-ci," Loki passa un doigt sur le dos de Tony. Tony gémit de douleur. "guériront très vite. Mais celle-ci," il caressait la peau sensible autour des coupures "laissera une cicatrice."

Tony s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme si son corps n'était pas déjà couvert de cicatrices. Mais quelle cicatrice ? Loki aurait tout aussi bien pu écrire DONNEZ-MOI UN COUP DE PIED, pour ce qu'il en savait. C'était situé dans une zone qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. Il était purement destiné à Loki et quiconque verrait Tony nu. C'était une marque de propriété.

Loki s'était lui-même inscrit dans l'âme de Tony (pas qu'il croyait dans les âmes) et maintenant l'avait marqué dans son corps.

"Permanente ?" Tony croassa, groggy.

"Si elle disparaît, je la referai."

"Promis ?"

"Oui, maintenant silence." Loki passait une douce serviette en légers cercles sur son dos. Il devait y avoir un antiseptique parce que ça piquait.

"Cela fait mal" murmura Tony.

"Je sais. Essaie de te détendre."

Attaché sur une table, battu, en sang et sa bite le lançant douloureusement, se balançant et dansant dans les airs avec un mystérieux message griffonné dans son dos. Détendu n'est pas un mot qu'il utiliserait ce moment.

"Ce serait plus facile...un tatouage." bredouilla Tony.

"Tu serais disposé à accepter une telle marque ?"

Tony réfléchit longtemps tandis que la serviette essuyait le sang. "Oui..." dit-il.

"Alors, c'est une chose dont nous discuterons à l'avenir."

La serviette fut remplacé par des doigts étalant un baume dans son dos. Cela apaisa merveilleusement sa peau torturée et commença à refermer les coupures à une vitesse fantastique.

"Merci..." souffla Tony d'extase.

"Calme-toi garçon. Nous n'avons pas terminé."

_C'est foutrement vrai_. Tony allait mourir horriblement si Loki n'avait pas bientôt pitié de son érection douloureuse.

Loki était à nouveau trop dur pour prendre soin de son garçon dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Il s'agenouilla momentanément sous les fesses de Tony et le corps de celui-ci sauta presque hors de la table comme des lèvres prirent son scrotum dans une aspiration humide et chaude. Tony haletait et soufflait ses oui et ses s'il te plaît comme la bouche de Loki s'activait sur lui. Bien trop tôt, il se recula. Tony gémit lamentablement.

"Je peux te faire chanter, mon garçon. Le veux-tu ?" Loki n'attendit pas la réponse avant que sa bouche ne soit de retour, se concentrant sur ses couilles, laissant son érection se contracter et tressauter follement. Tony chanta, haletant, gémissant et suppliant, la tête rejetée en arrière, les hanches faisant tout leur possible pour revenir en arrière.

Puis une main se posa sur son cul, le giflant durement alors que Loki se relevait.

Tony frémit de sanglots silencieux. Loki avait dû utiliser quelque chose sur lui-même parce que, quand il s'enfonça en Tony, il plongea dans une chaleur humide et glissante. Mais le lubrifiant avait été passé sur Loki lui-même et l'absence de préparation sur Tony signifiait que la première poussée fut trop serrée et trop douloureuse...

Exactement comme cette fois avant que Loki ne soit emporté par le portail et Thanos. Cela avait été la dernière fois où il avait été soumis, enchaînén contrôlé et pas assez préparé avant d'être pénétré et cela fit comme si un interrupteur était tourné dans la tête de Tony. Comme si le souvenir avait été caché dans le code de l'esprit de Tony, prêt à être activé avec la bonne impulsion.

"Oui, oui, je me souviens, je me souviens, je suis poss- je suis possédé par un dieu !" gémit Tony violemment, sans réfléchir.

_Je suis conditionné. Comment n'ai-je pas réalisé cela avant ? Il est en train de me dresser !_

"C'est vrai, garçon." souffla Loki, caressant sa tête d'un air approbateur. Loki se retira complètement, puis s'enfonça de nouveau jusqu'à la garde.

Cette fois, Tony cria d'une manière différente. "Oh oui !"

"Reste calme et accepte."

Tony aurait fait n'importe quoi pour gagner son orgasme alors il repoussa ses exclamations dans sa gorge, mais s'autorisa un faible miaulement qui était impossible à arrêter de toute façon. La poussée fut intense et Loki, après avoir paru heureux d'avoir suffisamment étiré son garçon, inclina ses hanches pour frapper cet endroit magique, encore et encore.

Les yeux de Tony roulèrent dans sa tête, sa langue pendant hors de sa bouche comme il grognait à chaque coup contre sa prostate. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler un moment où il s'était abandonné à une telle franche excitation. Son corps ruait, s'écrasait et se tortillait autant qu'il le pouvait dans ses liens. Il savait qu'il était probablement en train de baver, c'était trop divin.

Loki s'arrêta momentanément et Tony resta immobile. Il avait abandonné tout contrôle physique à Loki et attendit, frissonnant, que le dieu continue. Quand il le fit, il se pencha et caressa doucement Tony, une main fluide glissant de haut en bas fermement, les emmenant tous les deux à l'orgasme.

Tony ne s'évanouit pas cette fois, mais il en fut tout proche. Il se força à rester éveillé de peur que, quand il ouvrirait les yeux, Loki serait parti.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Loki glissa sur le sol et se coucha sur le sol froid, respirant difficilement. Tony aurait voulu croire que c'était lui qui avait réduit le dieu à cet état de fatigue, mais il le connaissait mieux.

"Tu n'es pas encore rétabli..." marmonna-t-il une fois que sa langue obéit à ses ordres.

"Avec le temps. Ma torture aux mains de Thanos fut...approfondie."

"Mais tu es ici."

"Tu avais besoin d'une correction. Ton comportement devenait intolérable." Loki ferma les yeux et se lécha les lèvres. Tony regarda le beau spectacle. "Et j'avais besoin de toi. Il y a eu beaucoup de douleur. J'avais besoin de réconfort."

Les liens tombèrent de ses poignets et Tony sentit Loki l'attirer vers sa poitrine. Tony se tortilla et se déplaça jusqu'à ce que son visage soit enfoncé dans le cou de Loki.

"Intolérable, c'est un long mot." Tony voulait dire _fort_, intolérable était un mot fort, mais sa tête était tellement confuse.

"Tu avais besoin de discipline. J'ai vu ce qu'avait été ton comportement dans la presse midgardienne. Tu as été un très mauvais garçon."

"Hum...Oui..." Il soupira, poussant son visage plus près. Il avait presque envie de ramper dans Loki.

"Et tu as été puni."

"Oui" soupira Tony. Il s'arrêta, soudain désireux d'éclaircir ce point. "J'ai aimé, tu sais."

Loki était très tranquille sous lui. A l'heure actuelle, Tony s'était attendu à voir ses bras se tendre et l'enlacer. Il fut curieusement déçu par leur absence. "Il faudrait que tu sois très, _très_ vilain pour que je veuille te punir sans que tu en éprouves du plaisir. "

"J'ai essayé de te trouver."

"Je sais. C'était amusant. J'espère que le SHIELD s'est montré reconnaissant pour avoir récupéré de l'épée."

"Non, en fait" grommela Tony avec humeur.

"Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. Cela travaillera en ta faveur sur le long terme, tu verras. Maintenant que j'ai récupéré assez pour te battre, tu vas leur montrer que tu peux être à nouveau un bon garçon."

"Tu es un petit con si condescendant."

"Oui, mon amour."

Malgré les douces paroles d'amour, Loki semblait ...mal. Tendu.

Tony se pencha pour regarder dans les brillants yeux verts. "Tu es toujours en colère contre moi."

"Es-tu prêt à t'engager avec moi ?"

Tony était silencieux.

"Alors je suis toujours en colère."

Le garçon soupira tristement et coucha sa tête sur la poitrine blanche et lisse. Enfin, les bras de Loki se tendirent et le tinrent dans une étreinte serrée.

"J'ai passé une semaine dans cet endroit et j'étais très proche de m'arracher les cheveux. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il n'y a pas... Nous parlons de gens qui courent dans tous les sens en buvant de l'hydromel et en brandissant des haches de guerre."

"Je sais."

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as tenu le coup."

"Je n'ai pas pu."

"Mon monde c'est le réacteur ark, l'armure...C'est de la science. Pas de la magie. Vous n'avez même pas une putain de connexion à Asgard, je deviendrais complètement dingue."

"Je te tiendrais occupé."

"Tu ne pourrais pas me tenir _occupé_ tout le temps. "

"Pas moi, peut-être. Mais pendant que je joue le courtisan dans les salles du Père de tout, alors que je parcours les terres de Midgard, alors que je consacre ma vie à être le dieu du chaos, tu seras dans mon lit, en sécurité et continuellement pris par mes clones sans un moment de répit. Après le lien, ton endurance va augmenter, comme ton temps de récupération. Accepte ce destin; je ne laisserai pas les choses se passer autrement".

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent légèrement comme il y réfléchissait. "Tu vas me tuer."

"Peut-être que je le ferai, mais tu me remercieras pour cela."

"Non, je ne pourrais pas. Être là-bas, je veux dire. Je suis encore Tony Stark. Je finirais par m'ennuyer et détruire ce que nous avons juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire." L'emprise de Loki sur Tony devenait plus serrée. "Doucement, mes côtes sont douloureuses."

"L'avenir ne peut être prédit, mais tu es à moi, mon garçon. Commence par reconnaître ce fait." Les doigts de Loki coururent délicatement sur les coupures en voie de guérison dans son dos. "Je veux une marque plus permanente sur toi qu'une cicatrice."

Tony grogna évasivement.

"Et cela doit être bientôt. Je ne peux pas risquer plus."

"Risquer quoi ?"

"Si je suis capturé par Thanos à nouveau, ou par les Asgardiens, ou même par ton SHIELD, ce serait une catastrophe. Au moment où je m'échapperais, je pourrais t'avoir perdu."

Tony aurait pu dire à Loki qu'il ne partait pas n'importe où. Tony aurait pu souligner qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt. Mais c'étaient des paroles creuses. Pour Loki, cinquante ans (si Tony avait vraiment, vraiment de la chance et qu'il évitait l'alcool) n'était rien pour un immortel.

"Est-ce que tu as récupéré?"

"Hum ?" demanda Tony, qui commençait tout juste à s'endormir sur la poitrine de Loki. Il fut soudainement retourné sur le sol froid du laboratoire et poussé en avant. "Loki, Je-"

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais fini avec toi, mon garçon."


	21. Forte

Tony se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans son lit, horriblement douloureux et pourtant mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des semaines. Il s'était réveillé en souriant. À quand remontait la dernière fois où s'était arrivé ?

_Vous savez quoi ? Je ne pense pas que cela ait jamais..._

La lumière se déversait par les fenêtres. Comment avait-il pu passer une nuit comme celle-ci avec un dieu - non, un démon de l'enfer, et se réveiller en se sentant si bien ? Il tendit la main et trouva le lit froid. _Comme quand Pepper est partie._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Loki, tu es toujours là ?" appela-t-il, en maîtrisant sa voix autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le dieu n'était pas dans la salle, mais à l'appel de Tony il entra dans la chambre. "Comme tu le vois."

Tony ravala sa nausée et lui adressa un sourire effronté. "Bien, aide-moi à me lever. Je ne peux pas bouger, et c'est de ta faute." Il se redressa en position assise et Loki fut là pour le hisser sur ses pieds.

Tony chancela contre lui, se tenant aux bras de l'homme qui était stable comme le roc. "Gagné, je suis sur mes jambes."

"Je suis heureux pour toi, Tony."

"Maintenant, je dois me rappeler comment faire pour marcher."

"Ces petites choses sont envoyées pour nous éprouver."

"Je pense que tu te moques de moi."

"Je ne peux pas nier un sentiment de plaisir quand c'est moi qui aie causé une si belle détresse."

"Putain de sadique" gronda Tony de bonne humeur tout en boitillant faiblement vers la salle de bains.

Loki s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain, en regardant âprement son petit garçon alors que Tony faisait de son mieux pour se laver sous la douche. Le baume que Loki avait utilisé sur son dos avait guéri les marques de flagellation pendant la nuit, mais il sentait encore la cicatrice des mots gravés sur sa peau.

"As-tu faim, mon garçon chéri ?"

"Tu cuisines ?" demanda Tony, incrédule. Le regard que Loki lui retourna en réponse fut suffisant pour faire ressortir le sourire béat que Tony arborait depuis son réveil.

Tony fit un geste en direction de la cuisine. "Il reste de la pizza dans le frigo. Le déjeuner des rois".

Loki marmonna quelque chose dans ce qui devait être de l'asgardien alors qu'il quittait la salle de bains.

"J'ai entendu !" cria Tony par dessus le bruit de l'eau. Il se murmura à lui-même : "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu, mais je l'ai entendu."

Une fois que Loki fut sorti, il saisit l'occasion pour fermer la porte et laisser tomber la serviette. Il ne voulait pas que Loki puisse penser qu'il était le moins du monde intéressé. Tony travaillait dur pour montrer à Loki que le playboy en lui pouvait le prendre ou le laisser. Peut-être que le dieu voyait à travers le mensonge, mais il valait la peine d'être préservé. Mais ceci...

Tony prit une grande respiration et se tourna pour pouvoir voir son dos dans le miroir.

"Mon garçon" était gravé dans le bas de son dos en élégantes spirales et volutes. Si élégant, si Loki, si...parfait.

Être assis au bar, avec Loki en face de lui créait une scène bizarrement ordinaire. Cela inquiétait Tony. Le dieu s'attardait rarement comme ça les matins. En règle générale, les rares fois où il se réveillait pour trouver le dieu encore au lit, il y avait une baise matinale et Loki partait.

Tony leva les yeux de sa pizza froide. "Vas-tu me dire comment tu as réussi à foutre le bordel dans mon IA ?"

"Il y a plus d'un génie dans ce monde."

_D'accord. Maintenant, je suis jaloux._ Ce qui était certainement l'intention de Loki. "Ouais, mais aucun n'est aussi riche, aussi beau et aussi intelligent que moi. Et ils n'ont pas l'armure. Alors, qui t'a aidé ?"

"Quelqu'un qui est vraiment partant pour que tu "l'aies dans le cul". "

"Loki" déclara Tony avec un sourire ironique. "Tu as dit un gros mot."

"J'ai paraphrasé ton rival."

Il eut un pincement de jalousie. "Rival ?"

"Rival industriel" précisa Loki avec un sourire délicat.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. C'était un défi et l'esprit de Tony travailla furieusement. Il s'arrêta finalement sur un nom qui semblait convenir. Il convenait vraiment bien, il expliquait les récentes remarquables ressources de Loki et son armée privée de mercenaires vêtus de noir.

"Jarvis, pourrions-nous nous renseigner sur notre Justin Hammer s'il te plaît ?"

"Il est toujours pensionnaire de l'établissement correctionnel Adirondack, Monsieur."

"Sécurité moyenne" ajouta Loki utilement. "Et quelques gardes ouverts à la corruption."

"Ouais, Hammer n'est pas un génie" déclara fielleusement Tony. "Hammer est un homme d'affaires avec une grosse tête. Et un putain de petit sinistre connard. S'ils fonctionnent, quand ils le font, alors il te _vend_ les programmes, il ne les_ crée pas._ Je les crée. S'il les créait, ils ne fonctionneraient pas. Il ne peut même pas construire un grille-pain ! "

_Pourquoi suis-je tellement désespéré de l'impressionner ?_

"Ces détails sont sans importance pour moi."

"Eh bien, ils devraient être importants", cassa Tony.

"Chut, mon garçon. Tu n'as pas à te sentir si menacé."

"Je ne me sens pas menacé."

"Je ne pratique pas mes jeux sur lui. Ils sont pour toi seul."

"Oh bien, génial."

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

"Monsieur, Pepper Potts demande l'accès à cet étage", déclara Jarvis.

Tony se leva, alarmé, le tabouret sur lequel il était assis chutant au sol avec un bruit métallique. Pepper était censée être à Hawaï ! Que diable faisait-elle ici ? "Je euh, je-"

"Fais-la monter."

"Pardon ?" demanda Tony, incrédule, sa voix anormalement élevée.

"Fais-la monter" répéta Loki. Il se leva, entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte.

"Es-tu fou ? Au temps pour moi, tu es plus fou que d'habitude !" cria-t-il à la porte, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Tony passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer et de réfléchir. "C'est une idée vraiment stupide."

Mais c'était Pepper. S'il ne la laissait pas monter, elle saurait... Tony soupira. Elle avait toujours su.

"Dis-lui que ce n'est pas une bonne-" Tony s'arrêta. Les agents du SHIELD surveillaient toujours la tour. Si Pepper n'était pas autorisée à entrer, cela déclencherait trop de sonnettes d'alarme. "Merde", marmonna amèrement Tony. "Bien sûr, Jarvis, pourquoi pas. Fais-la monter."

Il se tourna vers la porte et cria : "Tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier là-dedans !" Tony fut plus alarmé par l'absence de réponse qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Il eut à peine assez de temps pour rassembler ses pensées avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. Pepper entra dans la pièce. C'était presque comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Tony réalisa soudainement combien elle lui avait manqué. Pas seulement le sexe, non. Juste elle. "Hé".

"Salut, Tony."

Il y eut une pause. Tony chercha quelque chose à dire. "Je...mange une pizza. C'est froid."

"À dix heures et demie du matin ? Vous n'avez pas changé."

"Je ne suis pas connu pour cela." Il y eut une longue pause. "Comment était Hawaii ?"

"C'est incroyable. J'y retourne immédiatement, en fait. J'étais juste en ville pour récupérer les reste de mes affaires."

"C'est définitif, alors ?"

"Oui." Pepper le regardait sérieusement. "Vous semblez...bien. Vous semblez heureux."

"Je vous assure que je pleure intérieurement. Ce nouveau mec, Jimmy-"

"James Conway."

"Il préfère Jimmy - il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville. Sérieusement. J'aimerais que vous y réfléchissiez encore, les industries Stark ont besoin de vous."

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, elles n'ont pas besoin de moi. Avez-vous regardé les projections de ce trimestre ? Les industries Stark se portent mieux qu'elles ne l'ont jamais fait au cours des dernières années et tout ça grâce au réacteur ark. Grâce à vous et à votre esprit. Ce dont les industries Stark ont besoin, c'est d'un Tony heureux. Deuxièmement, il ne préfère pas plus Jimmy que George Langham n'aimait "Georgie". Troisièmement, je ne peux pas revenir. Je me suis construit une nouvelle vie. "

Tony sourit doucement. "Mon Dieu, grandissons-nous ? Nous prenons tout au sérieux et tout."

"Vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ?" dit Pepper.

_Je ne pourrais jamais rien lui cacher._

"Oui."

"Comment est-elle ?"

"Elle est..." Tony ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait tourner ça. "Écoutez, je ne-"

"Tony, où sont les - Oh, je suis désolée."

Tony se retourna et resta bouche bée. Il y avait une grande et belle femme portant une de ses chemises, debout sur le seuil de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas nouveau, forcément, mais _par l'enfer, que se passait-il ?_

Des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, des yeux verts brillants, tellement magnifiques. Tony sentit son corps répondre et ce n'était pas pour les courbes. C'était parce que, à un niveau basique, instinctif, son corps était bien plus en phase avec l'homme qui lui infligeait douleur et plaisir que son cerveau ne l'était.

Il sentit monter l'excitation et le léger raidissement qu'il éprouvait toujours lorsque Loki entrait dans la pièce.

_Tu dois te moquer de moi._

"Salut, je suis Pepper Potts" déclara Pepper, tendant la main.

"Lockley" dit la femme.

Tony avait l'impression de regarder un accident de voiture et de ne pas pouvoir détourner le regard. _Tu dois foutrement te moquer de moi !_

"Vous êtes Anglaise ?" demanda Pepper.

"Oxfordshire."

"Depuis combien de temps Tony et vous-"

"Oh, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de l'invasion alien. Tony m'a sauvé la vie. Nous nous sommes vus brièvement, mais je sentais que je devais revenir et le connaître, même un tout petit peu. Pour le remercier. Ma vie était si terne avant... lui ". La femme s'arrêta avec un sourire. "Cela s'est passé assez rapidement par la suite."

Pepper se tourna vers Tony. "C'est tellement romantique" dit-elle, honnêtement. Cela fit Tony se tortiller intérieurement que son honnête Pepper soit ainsi abusée.

"Que-" Tony essayait encore de rattraper le coup.

"Depuis combien de temps vous voyez-vous ?"

"Comment-"

"Quelques mois maintenant" dit Lockley - non Loki. _À quoi diable joue-t-il ?_

"Je suis surprise que vous ne soyez pas encore apparue dans les journaux, ils sont généralement à l'affût de qui Tony- "

"Oh, je déteste absolument ce genre de chose" dit avec un frisson la femme aux cheveux corbeau. "Tony et moi nous rencontrons ici en privé, loin de tout ça."

"Fréquenter Iron Man n'est vraiment pas facile" dit Pepper avec bienveillance.

"Mais ça en vaut la peine", déclara Lockley. "Cela en vaut incroyablement la peine."

"Chérie", dit Tony d'une voix tendue "Puis-je te parler un moment ?" Il l'a pratiquement traînée - _lui !_ à l'extérieur sur la plate-forme aussi loin de Pepper qu'ils pouvaient aller. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne pour trouver ton cul pris par un dieu nordique qui avait tenté d'amener le monde à sa ruine ! Je te fais une faveur !" La voix était encore celle d'une femme, mais Tony pouvait maintenant entendre Loki, en colère et impérieux. "À moins que tu ne veuilles que j'apparaisse simplement comme un autre homme et avoir _cette_ discussion particulière avec elle. Tes affirmations maladroites sur ton hétérosexualité et ensuite une confession contrainte : _je ne le fais qu'avec lui_. Ton ancienne assistante peut maintenant partir heureuse et ne jamais avoir à savoir que, pas plus tard que la nuit dernière tu étais à genoux sur le sol avec la queue d'un dieu te prenant jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce, comme un enfant en prières ! "

Tony allait répliquer brusquement, avec autant de venin, mais il s'arrêta subitement. Loki avait raison. C'était mieux. C'était un mensonge, oui, mais un bon mensonge. Un mensonge qui laissait tout le monde heureux. Cela valait mieux pour tout le monde.

"Tu es...pas mal" murmura Tony, roulant des yeux. "Très bien. Oui. Bien. Je te remercie. Putain de con."

"Je n'apprécie pas ce ton, mon garçon. Nous en reparlerons quand elle sera partie."

"Très bien. Très bien. Peu importe."

"Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et finissons-en."

"Très bien."

"Arrête de dire très bien."

"Très bien."

La demi-heure suivante Tony regarda avec une horreur fascinée les deux "femmes" parler, apparemment en bons termes. C'était une de ces _discussions féminines_ où l'homme est supposé être là, éventuellement proposer à boire, mais sinon, s'asseoir et ne pas participer à la conversation à moins d'y être invité. Délivrant des o_ui chérie_ et des _non_ _chérie_ sur demande.

"Oh mon dieu, j'y crois complètement !" dit Lockley avec un rire. "Même maintenant ! Il est toujours si - c'est un génie, évidemment. Mais il agit comme un enfant parfois."

"Parlez-moi de ça" déclara Pepper en roulant des yeux. "Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le genre de choses que j'ai dû supporter. Et les choses que je n'aurais pas dû voir."

"Non, vous devez me le dire !" pressa Lockley.

"Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir."

"Nous allons devoir en parler plus tard, n'est-ce pas Tony ?"

Tony cligna des yeux, toujours dans la plus complète perplexité. "Euh...oui."

_Les femmes._

Attendez, non, pas totalement _les femmes_, c'est ça ? _Thor n'avait jamais pris la peine de le mentionner._

"J'ai lu dans les journaux récemment que Tony a été un peu..." Pepper ne semblait pas vouloir finir.

Lockley se détourna légèrement. "Ouais. Une période un peu difficile. Mais c'est derrière nous maintenant. N'est-ce pas, Tony ?"

Les yeux bruns de Tony rencontrèrent les yeux verts brillants. Eux au moins n'avaient pas changé. "Oui" dit-il, honnêtement et tranquillement.

Bientôt, Lockley fit ses excuses et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle...lui. Peu importe. Pepper soupira légèrement et se leva, tirant sur sa veste. "Elle semble charmante."

"Vraiment ?"

"Je pense qu'elle sera bien pour vous."

"Vous le croyez vraiment ?"

"Elle va vous prendre en main."

"N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle fait déjà ?" déclara Tony avec une inclinaison de la tête, vidant son verre (de jus d'orange. Il n'avait pas osé essayé quelque chose de plus fort après que Lockl- _Loki_ lui ait lancé un regard d'avertissement). Les événements de la matinée le dépassaient complètement.

Pepper le regarda, mi-réprobatrice, mi-gentiment. Puis elle dit rapidement : "Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée - je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu son prénom."

"Oh." L'esprit de Tony s'emballa, mais étonnamment, il sembla se fixer assez rapidement, même si dans les années à venir, il se demanderait comment diable cela avait pu être le premier prénom à venir à lui. "Martha".

_Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu pouvais trouver ? Cela sonne comme matrone._

"Mais tout le monde l'appelle simplement Lockley, en fait."

"Martha Lockley. Je suis si heureuse, Tony. Elle est une forte femme. Elle doit l'être pour pouvoir vous supporter. Elle est intelligente - brillante, parce que vous ne pourriez jamais être avec quelqu'un de sot. Elle sera en mesure de comprendre vos projets suffisamment pour en parler avec vous mais pas assez pour vous menacer. Vous êtes un salaud arrogant mais vous aimez avoir votre public. Elle est drôle -vous aimez plaisanter. Elle est belle. Elle est sophistiquée. Elle est forte, et il vous faut quelqu'un de fort parce que vous êtes si...quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous parce que vous êtes difficile à gérer. Je...ne pouvais juste plus le faire. Je vous aimais mais je n'étais pas faite pour vous. Plus du tout. Pas assez. Tony Stark, l'égocentrique milliardaire, je pouvais gérer. Je pouvais m'en occuper. Mais l'Iron Man ? Qui passe sa vie à affronter des gens qui le pourchassent, qui essayent de le tuer ? Qui a volé dans le vide avec une fusée nucléaire? Qui aurait pu mourir ? C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que vous n'étiez pas juste Tony Stark, plus alors. Tony Stark, le playboy milliardaire, n'aurait pas fait cela. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'un mec qui...Je ne pouvais pas être la personne dont vous aviez besoin. "

"Mais vous pensez que Lok-Lockley l'est ?" _Bien joué, Tony. Tu étais à ça._

"Je crois qu'elle vous aime. Et je pense que vous l'aimez. Il y a une...énergie autour de vous deux. Et la façon dont elle vous regarde continuellement. Elle vous aime vraiment, Tony."

"Nous nous disputons beaucoup."

"C'est bon pour vous de ne pas croire que pouvez toujours arriver à vos fins."

"Je n'ai jamais eu le mot de la fin avec elle."

Pepper rit avec un hochement de tête. "Bien. La fin que vous recherchez n'est pas exactement la bonne".

"Vous étiez forte." Tony ne termina pas la phrase qui resta suspendue dans les airs, mais Pepper savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Pepper avait toujours su ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Elle sait qui vous êtes, mieux que moi quand je suis tombée amoureuse de vous. Elle est prête pour ça. Je ne l'étais pas..." Pepper regarda au loin et derrière encore une fois, presque comme si elle essayait de rassembler ses esprits. "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un...".

"Félicitations" dit Tony, s'attendant à ressentir une détresse écrasante. Cela ne fut pas le cas. Il pouvait honnêtement se sentir heureux pour Pepper et il était fier de lui. _Regardez-moi, je grandis._

Pepper sortit son téléphone et Tony s'installa à côté d'elle pour regarder la photo qu'elle fit apparaître. "Il est astronome. Tony, vous devez venir à Hawaii et voir le ciel nocturne. C'est beau."

"Il y a des mille-pattes géants" lui rappela Tony. Il regarda l'homme sur la photo avec Pepper. Ils avaient l'air très heureux. "On dirait qu'il lui manque un peu de-" Tony geste.

Pepper roula des yeux. "Il se rase la tête. Il est également surfeur."

"Un astronome surfeur. Sympa. Attendez, laissez-moi voir " Tony prit le téléphone et regarda attentivement. "Hé, regardez-moi ces grands pieds. Vous êtes une fille chanceuse !"

Pepper arracha le téléphone à Tony et il fut heureux de voir ses joues rosir. "Vous agissez comme un enfant parfois, Tony" gronda Pepper, cachant un sourire.

_Enfant. Garçon._

"Lockley le dit aussi. Je pense que ça lui plaît."

"Comme je l'ai dit, elle est plus forte que moi" déclara Pepper.

"Personne n'est plus fort que vous, Pepper. Je ne pense pas que je vous l'ai jamais dit sérieusement avant."

Elle le regarda et sourit avec reconnaissance. "Merci."

"Je vous en prie. Maintenant, sortez d'ici, que je puisse avoir des rapports sexuels."

Pepper leva à nouveau les yeux et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. "Donnez-lui mon numéro si elle le demande. J'aimerais rester en contact afin que je puisse vous surveiller de temps en temps."

"Cela ne va passe passer, mais merci pour le geste."

"C'est une perle, Tony."

"Peut-être."

"Pas peut-être. Vous avez besoin d'elle. Ne gâchez pas cela."

Tony ne bougea pas pendant un certain temps après que Pepper soit partie "Jarvis ?"

"Elle vient de quitter le bâtiment, monsieur."

"D'accord..."

Tony se déplaça avec précaution jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver. Quand il la poussa, Loki était couché sur le lit, parcourant un livre sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas un livre que Tony reconnaissait comme sien et il imagina que l'homme devait l'avoir fait apparaître.

"Martha ?" demanda Loki avec un sourire en coin.

Tony ne pouvait pas le croire non plus. "Sérieusement - C'était juste le premier nom qui m'est venu en tête. Il y avait une assez jolie Martha à l'école, je crois me rappeler. Des grandes jambes. Bien qu'avec les dents un peu...en avant."

"Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?"

"Cela signifie que je ne devrais probablement pas choisir des noms pour un bébé."

"Cela signifie maîtresse, Anthony."

Tony hésita. "Maîtresse. Comme dans-"

"Comme dans mets-toi à genoux et soumets-toi-" finit Loki avec son sourire malicieux.

Tony roula des yeux. "Eh bien, je ne pense pas que cela signifie _cela._ "

Le dieu secoua la tête avec un air affectueux. "Il y a de la magie partout."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai foi en la magie, Tony. Elle façonne notre monde et aime rire à nos dépens comme tout le monde."

Tony haussa les sourcils. Tu penses que _la magie_ m'a fait dire Martha ? "

"Je pense que le premier prénom féminin auquel tu pouvais penser pour me représenter devait être synonyme de pouvoir et de contrôle."

Tony roula des yeux. La magie était une chose sur laquelle lui et Loki ne seraient jamais d'accord. Tony n'y croyait tout simplement pas. D'accord, Loki avait fait apparaître des chaînes et transformé ses vêtements, mais il y avait une explication rationnelle à cela. Peut-être Loki possédait-il la capacité de réorganiser les atomes sous des formes différentes. Quelque chose de logique et empirique, pas _abracadabra_. Et la magie ne faisait certainement pas apparaître des prénoms à des personnes ni ne s'immisçait dans leur vie. Surtout dans la vie de Tony.

_En parlant de cela._

"Tu te transformes en femme ?" demanda Tony. _Qui a besoin de tact, vraiment?_

"Je peux me transformer en beaucoup de choses, Tony."

"Ouais...mais une femme. Et une plutôt canon avec ça."

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent dangereusement alors que le livre se refermait. "Alors dis-moi, mon garçon, préfères-tu cette forme ?" Il scintilla et fut soudainement bleu.

Tony le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu Loki comme ça. Sous cette forme, Loki l'avait toujours pris par derrière ou lui avait bandé les yeux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus solide comme ça, comme une statue de marbre bleu, des motifs complexes parcouraient sa peau et ses yeux étaient rouges sang. Il était...Il était si beau. Stoïque et triste, mais aussi solide que la glace. Tony voulait désespérément le toucher.

"Et ça ?" dit Loki amèrement. "Préfères-tu cela ?"

Tony se glissa sur le lit, se déplaçant comme un chat vers Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses genoux. Même à travers leurs vêtements, la température du corps de Tony chuta. Quand il parla, une brume de condensation s'éleva de sa bouche.

"Dans l'ordre, ce serait non et oui. Non, je préfère Loki, le prince d'Asgard à la femme parce que la femme n'est pas toi."

"Pas plus que cette forme."

"Si, c'est toi" susurra Tony, en bougeant ses hanches de manière provocante. Il pouvait sentir le froid dans ses jambes et soupira glorieusement. "Putain, Loki qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Que t'ont-ils fait à Asgard ? Thor est un grand dadais qui croit la dernière chose qu'il entend et dont le titre de gloire est de jeter un marteau _vraiment très lourd_. Regarde-toi. _Regarde-toi._ Regarde ce que tu peux faire, ce que tu es, ce que tu peux devenir. Si sophistiqué, si intelligent, si retors. Tout comme moi. De quoi es-tu si jaloux à la fin ? "

Il y eut une longue pause. Loki l'étendit soudainement sur le lit, le dominant entièrement, plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Tony et tout simplement - comme si Tony était une héroïne des années 1800 - Loki allait tout simplement lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Tony découvrit qu'il aimait le mot. _Outrages. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait._

Il y eut une légère empoignade quand Tony fit semblant de se débattre. Mais la force de Loki était irrépressible et Tony abandonna et gémit délicieusement dans sa bouche. Il sentit les lèvres de Loki retenir un sourire. Loki lâcha la langue de Tony et colla ses lèvres humides et glacées à son cou. Tony haletait sous le un froid glacial, en regardant son souffle s'évaporer dans l'air quand le dieu commença à frotter son corps contre celui de Tony à grands coups.

Tony ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et tiendrait aussi longtemps que possible, mais cela ne serait pas assez long. Dans la douche, l'eau brûlante avait légèrement maintenu la température de son corps. Dans les autres occasions où Loki avait utilisé cette forme, cela avait été pour baiser et seule la bite solide était entrée en Tony. Et jamais pour longtemps.

Mais maintenant, Tony était entouré par le froid, étreint par le froid, mourait de froid. Sa vision devenait floue et ses membres commençaient à faire mal. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement quand la main de Loki glissa dans son pantalon_. Oh putain oui !_ La main froide caressant une bite avide aurait été, pour la plupart des gens, une torture. Tony, pour des raisons indépendantes de lui, semblait avoir été conçu pour Loki et conçu pour être le partenaire d'un Géant de glace.

_Et si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, cela aurait été une bizarrerie sexuelle que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée._

Tony se mordit la langue, désespéré de ne pas laisser Loki arrêter. La main l'amenait si près et il s'activa dans la ferme prise. Tony haletait, mais ce n'était pas bien. Sa poitrine était douloureuse et il sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus intensément qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Tony tint bon jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se sentir malade.

Il leva la main pour caresser les longs et beaux cheveux noirs de Loki et vit que ses doigts devenaient blancs. Ce n'était pas un bon signe, vraiment. Stupide biologie.

"Loki, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un temps mort" souffla-t-il, claquant des dents, tout son corps tremblant violemment.

Loki se recula et baissa les yeux sur son petit garçon. Tony vit...de la douleur. Et du regret. Et une intense inquiétude dans ses yeux rouges. "Tony, je...n'ai pas réfléchi."

Loki était revenu à sa forme asgardienne et le porta à la salle de bains. Il déshabilla Tony qui frissonnait encore de manière incontrôlable et le glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude les baigna tous les deux et Loki le serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la température du corps de Tony soit de retour à la normale. Ils restèrent un long, long moment sous le jet chaud et Tony reposa, à moitié inconscient dans les bras du dieu, écoutant des mots d'amour chuchotés. Des mots de flagrant désir et...

"Je suis...je suis tellement désolé, Tony."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine."

"Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu aurais pu mourir. Je ne devrais pas être si _blasé*_ avec mes jouets."

Tony le regarda une irritation, mais décida que prendre une douche chaude avec un Loki nu valait la peine de laisser passer pour cette fois. Ils passèrent du temps à s'embrasser paresseusement. Ce n'était pas un combat, ou un outrage. Ils se tenaient simplement et laissaient leurs langues explorer chaque centimètre de la bouche de l'autre.

Au fil des mois écoulés, chacun en avait appris davantage sur ce qui excitait l'autre, même si, dans le cas de Tony, il avait le sentiment que Loki avait su dès le premier jour.

Les lèvres de Loki se replacèrent dans le cou de Tony. Cela semblait être un lieu de prédilection pour lui. Tony n'allait pas discuter. Entre les baisers passionnés, les mains de Loki enserrant ses fesses, le tenant à proximité, Loki murmura : "Après le þjá ey, tu seras lié à moi par bien d'autres façons que juste ta vie."

Tony resta silencieux.

Un doigt espiègle rentra à l'intérieur de Tony, l'amenant à écraser ses hanches contre son dieu.

"Ton corps s'adaptera pour me satisfaire."

Tony se rappela cette petite promesse faite la dernière fois que Loki avait essayé de le convaincre. "Ouais. Endurance et temps de récupération. Je sais."

"Et tu seras plus en mesure de gérer le froid", souffla Loki.

Le cœur de Tony fit un bond. _Nous pourrions baiser sous sa forme de glace et ne pas avoir à être dans une douche._

Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent et la bouche s'ouvrit comme un deuxième doigt rentrait en lui. Il balançait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts. L'eau chaude coulait sur son visage et la succion de Loki sur son cou le rendait fou de désir.

Qu'y avait-il avec la douche ? Ce n'était pas seulement l'eau. C'était aussi l'espace. Tony avait une grande douche moderne en marbre, mais c'était toujours un espace clos. Plus petite que la chambre à coucher. Il y avait moins de chance d'échapper à la passion de Loki lorsque les quatre murs étaient à portée de main. C'était l'espace privé de Loki et Tony.

L'inconvénient, c'était évidemment que, désormais, chaque fois que Tony venait ici, que Loki soit dans les parages ou pas, il était immédiatement dur. La vie était pleine d'épreuves.

Finalement, Tony soupira, se tira en arrière et se laisser tomber à genoux. "Les samedis paresseux" souffla-t-il joyeusement en commençant à caresser de façon taquine la verge de Loki. Il passa sa langue avec insistance sur les bourses de Loki, puis sa main accéléra le rythme avant de revenir lui entourer les couilles de sa bouche humide.

"Ta bouche sur moi, mon garçon."

Tony laissa les bourses et leva les yeux, affectant de bouder. "J'y étais".

"Ne joue pas avec moi, mon garçon."

"Je pensais que c'était exactement ce que je faisais", sourit Tony, imprimant un mouvement légèrement plus ferme sur Loki.

"Veux-tu être puni ?"

"Peut-être."

"Alors, je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant, suce-moi, mon garçon." Il y avait ce _ton_ à nouveau.

Tony décida qu'il s'était montré suffisamment insolent pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, alors il céda sans plus discuter.

Quand il osa lever les yeux alors que sa tête balançait d'avant en arrière, il fut ravi de voir le sourire exaspéré de Loki, levant les yeux au ciel.

Tony se retira brièvement. "Puis-je...?"

"Uniquement quand je viens" déclara Loki.

C'était bien pour Tony. Il reprit avec enthousiasme, sa main gauche sur la hanche de Loki, la droite descendant branler sa propre queue. Cela avait toujours été le moyen le plus excitant de le faire. Tony devrait calquer son mouvement sur Loki et sur lui-même, en essayant de les emmener tous les deux au bon moment. Quand Loki lui permettait de jouir pendant les fellations que Tony lui donnait, il ne prenait pas bien que Tony vienne en premier, ou qu'il vienne trop longtemps après.

L'homme était un salopard exigeant, tout devait être exactement comme il le voulait.

_Prima donna._

La pression supplémentaire de ceci rendait également l'acte plus excitant. Tony haletait, balançait ses hanches en rythme, sa tête allant et venant, ses gémissements et ses soupirs autour de la queue de Loki étaient agréables pour chacun d'eux.

"Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir ça, mon garçon ?"

_Oh allez, s'il te plaît._ Pensa Tony dans un gémissement. _Pourquoi tout devrait-il être un défi ?_

_Parce que j'aime le défi. Parce que si Loki était un amant facile à satisfaire, il serait ennuyeux._

Tony gémit autour de la queue de Loki et sentit une tape sur sa tête. "Tu fais de ton mieux, mon garçon. Mais je ne pourrai jamais attendre beaucoup d'un Midgardien, je le sais bien."

_Fils de pute._

Tony reprit sa tâche avec enthousiasme, prenant un plaisir sombre à l'irritation qu'il ressentait, l'irritation causée par Loki.

_Fils de pute._

"Ne triche pas, mon garçon. Continue à jouer avec toi."

_Merde._

Le problème étant, bien sûr, que Tony était trop proche pour continuer ainsi bien longtemps. Et si Loki insistait pour qu'il continue à se masturber pendant qu'il le suçait, Tony était bien résolu à montrer à ce salaud que _ce_ Midgardien pouvait exploser très rapidement.

Tony continua aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais il ne s'écoula pas trop de temps avant qu'il ne prenne son dieu le plus profondément possible dans sa gorge, l'encourageant à jouir dès que possible parce que Tony savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Loki eut le souffle coupé, attrapa les cheveux de Tony et le tint toujours serré quand un courant chaud se déversa dans sa gorge.

La main de Tony s'activa furieusement contre sa bite et il vint quelques secondes après avoir avalé l'offrande de Loki. Il se rassit sur ses genoux, faible mais avec un sourire heureux alors que Loki le lavait.

"Ton cul hors de la douche, mon garçon. C'est l'heure de ta punition."

Loki partit quelques heures plus tard, laissant Tony épuisé, inconfortablement douloureux mais souriant de ce sourire stupide qui semblait être la règle après que Loki ait _joué_.

Tony erra au labo, se jeta dans un fauteuil et le regretta immédiatement. Il siffla un gros mot, en essayant de replacer son dos alors que Jarvis disait : "Peut-être, monsieur, devrions-nous choisir un ameublement plus doux si vos activités doivent continuer à être aussi intenses."

Le génie hésita. "Jarvis...tu ne désapprouves pas tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?" Tony eut un moment bizarre où il fut réellement préoccupé par ce que son _ordinateur_ pensait de sa vie sexuelle.

"Je surveille vos signes vitaux à chaque rencontre, monsieur. Loki n'a jamais, dans la Tour Stark, depuis cette première nuit, je tiens à le souligner, mis votre vie en danger."

"Alors tout va bien ?"

"Monsieur, vous m'avez conçu pour me concentrer sur la satisfaction de vos besoins. M'assurer que vous vivez et que vous pouvez poursuivre ce que vous désirez, je n'ai pas d'autres préoccupations."

"Merci Jarvis."

"Bien sûr, monsieur."

_Eh bien, c'était bizarre et gênant_.

Tony ramassa une balle anti-stress jaune vif et la jeta en l'air. "Nous allons ouvrir un nouveau projet. Strictement confidentiel. Je ne veux pas que quiconque puisse le découvrir."

"Oui, monsieur. Comment voudriez-vous l'appeler ?"

"Thanos."

"Nous cherchons après un Titan Fou maintenant, monsieur ?"

"Recherche sur Internet, dans toutes les bibliothèques et dans tous les catalogues de choses anciennes. Je veux chaque référence, peu importe sa taille ou son caractère vague et je veux que tu commences à tout mettre en place dans le laboratoire. Je veux que cette pièce soit remplie d'informations."

"Oui, monsieur."

Tony se tourna vers son écran, comme des images et des textes commençaient à jaillir lentement autour du laboratoire. "Je veux que tous les rapports que nous avons pu collecter sur les Chiturai et les portails soient ici. Je vais travailler sur ça en premier."

**A / N : j'ai mes réserves sur ce chapitre car je n'ai jamais été une fan de la catégorie Fem! Loki. J'avais juste à traiter le problème de Pepper d'une manière ou d'une autre et cela me semblait la plus élégante façon de le faire sans avoir à la tuer.**

**Mais je sais que le Fem! Loki a ses adeptes, alors c'est mon clin d'œil à ça. Et si quelqu'un est curieux, Loki en femme, dans ma tête, du moins, ressemblerait à Jaime Murray. Juste un mot. Dans cette histoire, Lockley sera principalement utilisé comme le "visage public" de Loki, car il est grand temps que les garçons commencent à sortir un peu plus. Donc, si le Fem! Loki slash est votre fanfic préférée, je m'excuse si cela n'arrivera pas ici !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

*blasé : en français dans le texte


	22. Doom

Tony rentra dans la salle de réunion de l'héliporteur et remarqua qu'à la minute où il le fit, la discussion s'arrêta. Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur lui. Avant de quitter la Tour Stark, il avait entendu la harangue de Loki sur la façon de _jouer le jeu_. Ou c'est comme ça que Tony avait compris les choses quand il avait décidé de l'interrompre. Loki manipulait les gens autour de lui comme un Iago sexy et essayait maintenant d'instiller un peu de cela dans son garçon capricieux.

_Encourage-les à être à tes côtés de nouveau, et tu pourras contrôler les choses._

Alors que Tony n'en avait aucune envie, il pouvait au moins voir que _peut-être_...juste peut-être, faire amende honorable était nécessaire.

Il leva les mains. "D'accord, puis-je juste dire, d'emblée, que mon comportement du mois dernier _pourrait bien_ avoir été un peu...déplacé ? "

"Essaie téméraire, stupide et incontrôlable", dit Steve.

"Nous nous en tiendrons à "malavisé". Donc, oui. Je suis passé par une période difficile, mais tout va bien maintenant, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je vous ai ramené la clé et je n'ai jamais eu un merci, à propos."

"Réconcilié avec ta petite amie, alors ?" demanda Barton.

"Elle est revenue en me suppliant, naturellement", toussa Tony.

"Bien sûr", déclara Natasha, incrédule.

Tony était sur le point de changer de sujet lorsque Fury entra avec le lieutenant Hill. "Plus de conneries à partir de maintenant, Stark" dit Fury. "Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour que les gens nous haïssent plus que d'habitude."

Tony se jeta dans un fauteuil. "J'ai repris la clé à Loki haut la main. Je veux un prix, pas un passage de savon."

"Croyez-le ou non, nous avons des problèmes plus grands que vos distinctions. Fury fit un signe de tête à un soldat anonyme qui commença la diffusion d'un enregistrement sur les grands écrans.

La séquence diffusée ressemblait à des scènes d'un film de science-fiction, mais elles étaient réelles. Tony fut immédiatement attentif, regardant l'écran avec ravissement.

"Des robots ?" dit Steve.

"Jésus. Je crois que je suis amoureux" murmura Tony. "Est-ce un noyau d'uranium ? De quoi sont-ils faits ? Cela ressemble à du titane. En avons-nous un que je puisse examiner ? Bruce, qu'en penses-tu ? Un cerveau positronique ou une intelligence en réseau ?"

"Si nous pouvions arrêter avec votre discussion de geeks" déclara Barton. "Cela ressemble au Mexique."

"À 08h00 aujourd'hui, une armée de ces trucs a défilé dans Villahermosa au Mexique et l'a pratiquement rasée." Fury regarda Tony. "C'était une vraie ville avec des gens dedans, Stark. Ce n'est pas un projet scientifique."

"Quoi ?" dit Tony distraitement, les yeux toujours fixés sur les lieux.

Il prétendait à l'indifférence, mais comme c'était si souvent le cas, Tony ressentait intensément les choses, mais ne laissait pas voir que cela l'atteignait. Villahermosa comptait près de 700.000 habitants et était situé très près de Cancun. C'est ça, ne laissez jamais dire que Tony ne savait pas tout.

"Nous savons qui est derrière tout ça. Il s'agit du docteur Von Doom-"

"Victor von Doom?"

Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Tony. "Tu le connais ?" demanda Steve.

"En quelque sorte. Il est..." il regarda autour de lui avec un haussement d'épaules. "plutôt intelligent".

"Plus intelligent que toi ?"

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Nos chemins se sont croisés une fois ou deux. Lui et moi étions toujours intéressés par des domaines similaires."

"Ton réacteur ark ?" demanda Thor.

Tony secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Natasha, toujours serviable, avança : "Je suppose que cela remonte à l'époque du Marchand de mort ?"

Fury montra une autre image. Elle montrait un costume en métal noir avec un masque intimidant. Celui-ci n'était pas un robot. C'était un homme, Von Doom vraisemblablement, dans un costume de métal noir avec une cape à capuchon fluide et, à la rage de Tony, un masque.

Tony désigna l'écran avec colère. " Ce fils de pute m'a volé mon look !"

"Personne ne s'en soucie, Tony."

"Je m'en soucie ! Connard !"

Fury indiqua les robots. "Pensez-vous que vous pouvez stopper ceux-ci ?"

Tony prit quelques instants pour regarder la vidéo. "Je dois mettre la main sur l'un d'eux. Voir comment il fonctionne. Cependant, je pense que nous avons résolu notre mystère d'uranium." Tony arrêta l'image. Les robots métalliques noirs avaient tous un triangle vert lumineux sur le dos. "Leur source d'énergie".

"Nous allons mettre fin à ces choses. Une poignée d'entre eux à réduit en cendres une ville en quelques heures. Nous n'allons pas laisser cela se reproduire."

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour à la tour Stark, Tony était penché sur le film à le regarder encore et encore. Il y avait aussi divers relevés et chaque bribe d'information que Tony avait pu tirer de ses divers satellites. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup d'informations.

Des mains apparurent sur ses épaules, massant, apaisant. Les doigts magiques réussirent à se frayer chemin dans chaque nœud et à les desserrer avec peu d'effort. Tout son corps frissonna et se relâcha muscle après muscle.

Tony soupira et s'affaissa sur sa chaise alors que son corps se détendait et se réchauffait. Il leva les yeux et vit Loki qui fixait les images des robots avec un regard intelligent. C'était un regard que Tony commençait à reconnaître en son dieu. Le regard qui signifiait que Loki non seulement voyait, mais également évaluait et classait l'information, peu importe son importance, pour une utilisation future.

Ok, Tony faisait ça aussi. Mais il le faisait avec des connaissances empiriques et scientifiques. Comme...dans le laboratoire du réacteur ark, où il faisait les cent pas, à l'écoute de son chef des opérations parlant encore et encore de l'état d'avancement des travaux (mais plus souvent de ses enfants), où Tony jetait un coup d'œil au relevé, notant le bourdonnement particulier de l'Ark, entendant une bribe de conversation malheureuse et était en mesure de calculer à partir de peu d'éléments exactement quand ils se dirigeaient vers une impasse. L'instinct, c'était juste connaître quelque chose si bien et avoir une telle expérience que vous pouviez prédire ce qui allait se passer avant que cela n'arrive.

Et Loki...Loki faisait ça avec les gens. Il était capable de lire des situations, des émotions, des tons de voix, des regards... il appelait ça une lecture à froid. Que Loki ait mille ans d'expérience avait fait de lui l'incarnation de la lecture à froid, une certaine forme d'art. Et tout commençait avec ce regard dans ses beaux yeux verts...

Tony secoua légèrement la tête. _Secoue-toi. Il est juste un psychopathe meurtrier comme n'importe quel autre psychopathe meurtrier. Il n'est pas nécessaire de commencer à écrire une putain de poésie à ce sujet._

"Que sais-tu à ce sujet ?"

Loki dit avec un vague haussement d'épaules "Docteur Von Doom. Une personne plutôt excentrique."

"Tu l'as rencontré ?"

"Comme toi."

Tony se tourna sur sa chaise, lançant un regard furieux à Loki. Le dieu sourit. "Il a offert une alliance."

"Et qu'as-tu dit ?"

"Je n'ai pas accepté. Je n'ai pas refusé. Je ne gagne rien à me faire un ennemi de lui, même si je vois peu d'intérêt à m'abaisser dans une alliance avec un mortel."

Tony haussa un sourcil. Loki lui lança un regard ennuyé. "Entièrement différent, mon garçon."

"Ah-ha." Tony se retourna vers son écran. "Qu'en est-il de ton autre copain ?" demanda-t-il avec irritation.

"Justin Hammer ? Il n'est pas impliqué avec le docteur von Doom. Je ne le permettrais pas."

"Oh, et il t'écoute ?"

"Oui."

Tony oubliait parfois à qui il avait affaire. Il avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de résoudre le fait qu'il était à la fois l'homme de fer et le garçon. Il oubliait parfois que Loki était à la fois son amant et le dieu du chaos, un criminel en fuite et, ne l'oublions pas, le frère de Thor.

Tony grimaça. _Amant_ ne sonnait pas juste s'agissant de lui. Loki était celui qui donnait dans la poésie. Mais de plus en plus Tony sentait que la façon dont il pensait les choses commençait à être influencée par la prose élégante de Loki.

_Tu dois sortir de cela maintenant avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de Tony Stark._

"Maintenant, pouvons-nous aller au lit ?"

Tony se frotta le visage, les yeux larmoyants et brûlants. "Je dois finir ça."

"Terminer quoi ? Tu n'as aucune information. Tout ce que tu fais est de regarder ces images. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi et en plus, tu serais en mesure de mieux penser loin de l'éclat de l'écran."

"J'ai déjà découvert beaucoup de choses. Je suis un génie, tu te souviens ? Beaucoup plus intelligent que Victor et mille fois plus intelligent que ce con de Hammer."

"Il est temps de passer à autre chose, mon garçon."

_Rétrospectivement, j'aurais dû percevoir le changement de ton._

"Quand j'aurai fini, merde" aboya Tony, sans réfléchir.

Avec Pepper, cette situation conduisait généralement à une longue discussion, après laquelle Pepper s'éloignait, vaincue. Dans les premières années avec Pepper, cela l'amenait à déclarer qu'elle le quittait quatre ou peut-être cinq fois par jour.

Son partenaire actuel prenait un peu plus sérieusement les choses.

Tony fut éjecté sans ménagement de son siège avec une force troublante et jeté contre un mur. Il tomba au sol et ne parvint pas à se remettre sur ses pieds avant qu'une main ne le saisisse par le bras et ne le traîne sur le sol vers l'ascenseur.

"Putain de merde, Loki ! Que-"

"Ne parle pas. Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça sans ton recours irréfléchi et continuel à la grossièreté."

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, il fut jeté à plat ventre sur le sol. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Loki était sur lui et saisissait un de ses bras. Il fut tiré derrière lui, tenu dans une prise puissante alors qu'un pied lourd venait se planter sur le haut de son dos, entre les omoplates.

_S'il avait une force similaire à celle de Thor, il pourrait m'arracher proprement le bras comme ça._

Tony n'était pas en mesure de lutter. Il essaya de toute façon, et glapit alors que son bras était presque sorti de sa cavité.

"Tu en as fini pour la nuit, mon garçon. Maintenant comporte-toi bien. Ton châtiment sera plus facile à supporter si tu obéis comme une bonne petite salope."

"Enlève ton putain de pied de mon dos !"

"Non."

"La veste est une Armani !" il sifflait de rage, mais resta immobile comme l'ascenseur montait.

Malgré la douleur lancinante dans son bras, il pouvait sentir Loki caressant doucement les petits os de ses poignets avec le pouce. C'était étrangement tendre.

Tony travailla à calmer sa respiration. Quoi qui allait se passer quand ils atteindraient l'étage supérieur, avoir les idées claires serait la clé.

Quand ils atteignirent l'étage, Loki prit Tony par le cou et le jeta dans la pièce. Tony trébucha, mais atterrit sur ses pieds. Il arrangea ses vêtements avec colère alors que Loki passait devant lui et s'asseyait sur le canapé.

"Debout" dit Loki dressé presque impérieusement devant lui, entre le canapé et la fenêtre.

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire "Au pied" ? riposta Tony avec colère.

"Si cela peut t'encourager à bouger ton joli petit cul plus vite, alors, oui. Au pied, mon garçon."

Tony ravala un juron et se plaça en face de Loki.

Le dieu le regarda avec des yeux étroits. "Pourquoi dois-tu te causer autant de problèmes ?"

_Parce que j'aime ça quand tu te fâches. J'aime savoir que peu importe ce que je fais, tu ne renonceras pas et tu ne t'en iras pas._

"Va te faire foutre."

"Tu seras puni."

"Grande nouvelle" déclara Tony avec ironie.

"Déshabille-toi".

Tony était en colère et fatigué. Il avait passé des heures sur ces images, n'arrivant absolument nulle part avec elles et maintenant Loki apparaissait et voulait jouer. Quand serait-ce jamais important pour Loki ce que _Tony_ voulait faire de sa journée ?

_Je voulais me saouler et m'endormir sur une table dans le laboratoire comme j'en avais l'habitude._

D'accord. C'était plutôt triste en lui-même. Tony n'avait jamais pensé que c'était triste, mais il le faisait aujourd'hui. Au moins, quand Loki en avait fini avec ses jeux, ils dormaient dans le même lit et de plus en plus Tony se réveillait dans les bras de l'homme. C'était nouveau et agréable. Au chaud et en sécurité.

Et les premières baises maladroites du matin, pendant lesquelles Loki tenait Tony tellement serré qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger lorsqu'il le martelait brutalement, comme la fois à Asgard, ou le maintenait et le branlait jusqu'à l'orgasme, étaient rapidement devenues quelques-uns des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

C'était maintenant au point que, quand Loki restait là jusqu'au matin, il ne voulait pas que Tony quitte le lit le matin à moins que le garçon n'arbore ce sourire mièvre du mec pleinement satisfait après l'orgasme.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre pour m'avoir rendu si faible._

"Déshabille-toi maintenant mon garçon. Et ne t'avise pas de me le faire répéter une troisième fois."

Tony retira sa veste et la jeta au sol.

"Doucement !" dit Loki avec irritation. "N'as-tu aucun décorum ?"

Tony ravala une réplique violente. _Et décorum est un mot stupide._ Il prit une seconde, fermant ses yeux noisette et prenant une profonde respiration, avant de relever ses mains. Il fit glisser son tee-shirt son ventre plat, sur ses abdominaux, révélant lentement l'ark bleu, avant de la passer par-dessus sa tête. Il le laissa glisser le long de ses bras musclés avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Sa peau hâlée ressentait déjà des picotements d'expectative. Il captura les yeux de Loki et y vit le plaisir tordu et la convoitise. C'en était trop pour Tony à ce stade. Il choisit un point au dessus de l'épaule droite de l'homme et ne croisa plus son regard à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas se faire happer par le monde de Loki.

Un monde où Tony se tenait, au centre de la scène, alors que Loki retirait tout ce qu'il avait en lui pour que le public puisse s'en repaître.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre pour me briser et me reconstruire à chaque fois qu'il me regarde._

Il se pencha lentement et enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Puis ses mains remontèrent vers la ceinture, la défaisant et en la retirant délicatement de chaque passant.

"Attends. Donne-moi ça...bon garçon. Reprends. Continue."

Tony déboutonna le haut de son jean, puis descendit lentement la braguette. Il fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses hanches étroites, qui chuta lui-aussi au sol, il était nu.

Tony se força à ne pas jeter un regard autour de lui. Il était très conscient qu'il y avait la fenêtre derrière lui. Pepper et lui n'avaient pas été stupides lors de la conception de la tour. Toutes ces fenêtres étaient sans tain, comme une cellule d'interrogatoire de police. Ils pouvaient voir dehors, mais les gens ne pouvaient pas les regarder, même avec un télescope ou une lentille grossissante. Pourtant, Tony pouvait imaginer les yeux de milliers de personnes derrière lui et les cheveux à l'arrière de son cou se hérissaient.

Il regarda Loki. Ce vague malaise était exactement ce que le dieu voulait.

Loki leva le doigt et fit un mouvement circulaire. Les mains de Tony se serrèrent alors que ses yeux se plissaient. Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent en signe d'avertissement. Tony se tourna lentement sur place, s'arrêtant avec un air renfrogné quand il fit face à Loki.

"Encore une fois".

Tony se tourna de nouveau. C'était puéril et dégradant. Il lui fallait chaque seconde de contrôle pour ne pas s'enfuir. _Ou ne pas fracasser son putain de stupide visage pâle._

"Encore une fois".

"Penses-tu que quelque chose aura changé ?" aboya Tony.

Les yeux de Loki rétrécirent. "Encore une fois" dit-il tranquillement et dangereusement.

Tony tourna sur place, en venant intérieurement à jurer comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

_Je le déteste tellement._

"Reste là un moment."

Tony regardait par la fenêtre, la respiration rendue difficile par la gêne et l'excitation. C'était comme s'il se noyait dans ce fantasme que Loki avait conçu. Il savait ce que le dieu regardait. Il pouvait presque sentir la cicatrice dans son dos se mettre à brûler. Tony avait l'impression qu'il pouvait presque sentir les lettres dans son dos.

"Tellement beau" gémit Loki. "Tout à moi, n'est-ce pas Tony ?"

Tony ne répondit pas. Au commandement, il se retourna pour faire face au dieu du mal.

_Qu'il aille en enfer._

"Sur mes genoux."

"Je te demande pardon ?" se moqua Tony.

"Tu vas demander. Mais pour le moment, sur mes genoux, mon garçon. Tu dois être puni pour ta désobéissance."

"Cela n'arrivera pas."

Tony s'attendait à un combat. Une dispute. Une crise, du sang et de la douleur. C'était la seule façon pour Loki de parvenir à ses fins. Parce que quoi que Tony pouvait vouloir, et, si Loki avait raison (ce qu'il n'avait pas), quoi que Tony pouvait _avoir besoin_, il n'était pas prêt à céder.

Mais Loki restait juste assis là. Tony était nu. Debout avec un air de défi et maintenant serait le bon moment pour partir. Pour aller dans la chambre et fermer la porte.

Il expira lourdement, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle. Il secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas."

Loki ne dit rien.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, bordel ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas !"

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et resta silencieux.

Tony réalisa tout son corps tremblait, il était pris de panique. "Fous le camp d'ici. Je ne joue plus à ce jeu !"

_Pris de panique à propos de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

"Je ne -" Il s'arrêta. "Tu ne peux pas-" Il tanguait, se balançait sur ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas rester, mais il ne pouvait pas partir. "Va te faire enculer. Je te déteste. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me faire entraîner dans toute cette merde."

Loki était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Assis sur le canapé comme une vieille idole d'un dieu oublié depuis longtemps. Mais cet ancien dieu était dans son appartement, dans sa vie et, plus inquiétant, dans son esprit. Loki le regardait avec de sévères yeux verts, le fixant avec insistance.

"Arrête ça. Putain arrête ça !"

Tony frémissait plus violemment maintenant. "Loki. A-arrête s'il te plaît."

Tony ferma les yeux et sentit ses pieds avancer. L'esprit de Tony se rebellait violemment mais son aine commençait à le démanger d'une manière qu'il connaissait trop bien. Son estomac se retournait. Il se sentait malade et tellement, tellement désespéré d'être touché par Loki.

Quand il fut en face de Loki, Loki attrapa la ceinture. Tony réalisa immédiatement ce que le dieu voulait avec une perspicacité née de...du _dressage_ de Loki et se retourna. Derrière lui, Loki attacha ses poignets avec la large ceinture de cuir. Tony gronda doucement quand Loki lui tapota le bras d'un air approbateur.

"Sur mes genoux."

Tony secoua la tête furieusement. "Tu ne peux pas faire cela."

"Je ne fais rien mon garçon, à part te donner mon commandement. C'est toi qui choisis de le suivre."

"Tu m'y obligeras si je refuse."

"Pas aujourd'hui."

"Je ne te crois pas, putain !"

"Pars, je ne t'arrêterai pas."

Tony se balança sur ses pieds, les yeux rivés au sol.

_Pars ! Pars maintenant ! Ça y est, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour montrer qu'il ne te possède pas ! C'est l'occasion que tu attendais ! Sors d'ici ! Montre-lui ce que tu penses de ses jeux!_

Tony se retourna et, refusant de regarder Loki, lançant des regards noirs droit devant lui, posa son ventre et ses hanches sur les genoux de Loki, la tête sur le canapé, les jambes pendantes. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, il avait le vertige et tremblait.

_Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_

_Parce que ça paraît si mauvais que ça doit être bon._

_Parce que je le veux autant que j'en ai besoin._

_Putain._

"Prends un moment pour te détendre, Tony. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que ça en l'air."

Il y avait une main dans ses cheveux, le touchant, l'apaisant, le caressant. Tony ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se calmer à nouveau. Avant qu'il ne se sente vraiment prêt, mais en vérité, il ne savait pas s'il serait jamais prêt, le premier coup s'abattit violemement.

_Merde !_

Tony hurla, cria et jura pendant les vingt premières frappes. Loki, tenant la ceinture qui lui liait les mains serrées, le maintenait sous lui et le frappait avec son autre main. La force était incroyable. Tony aurait tout aussi bien pu être un enfant par rapport à la puissance de Loki.

À vingt, il gémissait, jappait, grognait de douleur, en essayant de s'éloigner de la claque. À trente, il sanglotait de colère, en essayant de se tortiller loin de chaque coup. À cinquante, il resta finalement immobile, le regard flou, la respiration lourde, gémissant étrangement.

Pourquoi était-ce pire que la ceinture et les autres coups qu'il avait reçus ? En raison de la position ? Oui. Parce que c'était humiliant, dégradant ? Certainement. Tout contrôle lui ayant été retiré, tout ce que Tony avait à faire était d'accepter, ce qui était...libératoire. Son esprit errait dans un vide noir comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de ressentir.

Pouvait-on qualifier cette situation de méditative ? Il n'avait jamais vu cela dans aucun manuel de management du stress.

_Soixante-huit. Soixante-neuf. Soixante-dix._

Le corps de Tony frémit comme les coups acquéraient désormais une nouvelle force. Mais l'augmentation de la douleur fut couplée avec des pauses pendant lesquelles Loki cessait de le frapper pour lui caresser les fesses et les cuisses avec amour. Il pouvait sentir la bite de Loki dressée contre son ventre et la sienne pressée contre la cuisse de Loki. Tout autre coup semblait amener la bite de Tony à se contracter et à se durcir encore plus.

Il commença à réaliser à travers la brume de douleur et de luxure que ses hanches ondulaient maintenant, se levant pour rencontrer les claques et se tortillant dans les caresses. Tony ne bougeait pas consciemment, son corps réagissait de manière autonome.

"C'est bon ?" demanda Loki.

Tony hocha la tête rêveusement. Il se rendit compte à ce moment que Loki lui avait délié les mains depuis longtemps. Elles étaient tout simplement à ses côtés maintenant. Tony était _volontairement_ couché ici.

_Lève-toi ! Dis à Jarvis d'activer les nouveaux systèmes de sécurité - il y a une raison pour laquelle tu viens d'optimiser la sécurité de la tour ! Fais quelque chose putain !_

"Encore ?"

Tony hocha la tête. La fessée s'arrêta brusquement. Tony miaula lamentablement.

"Encore ?"

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Tony Stark ?_

_Où est le mal à obtenir enfin ce que je veux ?_

"Tony, que veux-tu ?"

Tony déglutit. "Plus. Oui, plus. S'il te plaît."

Les claques reprirent mais avec des pauses pendant lesquelles la main de Loki apaisait la peau brûlante.

"Plus fort ?"

"Oui."

Son corps tanguait avec la force des coups maintenant. Il grogna et poussa un petit cri, ayant besoin de chaque seconde. Ayant besoin de plus. Plus fort. _Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas._

Mais cela s'arrêta et trop vite. Loki repoussa Tony de ses genoux et le mortel roula sur le sol dans un état second.

"Ta bouche. Maintenant."

Tony tituba à genoux et avala la verge jusqu'à la base sans aucune pensée consciente. Loki gémit, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, les jambes grandes ouvertes, une seule main aux longs doigts pâles étroitement enroulée dans les cheveux de Tony.

Lorsque Tony poussa la bite profondément dans sa gorge, passant sa langue sur les bourses, la prise dans ses cheveux se serra douloureusement et il entendit un gémissement profond au-dessus de lui. Loki aimait la variété. Profond et rapide. La pointe de la langue taquinant le gland. Suçant fort ses couilles.

Mais lorsque Loki fut proche, Tony abandonna toute tentative de variété, prit la queue fermement dans sa bouche et commença son va et vient, suçant violemment.

"Ouiiii ! Oui, oh, oui Tony. Tu es magnifique !"

Le cœur de Tony bondit au louange, même si cela avait été dit dans un accès de concupiscence. Il avala le flux chaud, en prenant soin de ne pas en perdre une goutte.

Loki était déjà debout, traînant Tony dans la chambre et le jetant sur le lit. Le dieu trouva rapidement un tube de gel KY et en versa une bonne giclée dans sa main. Les jambes de Tony furent ouvertes et Loki prit position entre elles. Sa main englobait la longue queue de Tony et se mit à la caresser immédiatement, fluide et glissante du lubrifiant.

"Ah !" gémit Tony, ses hanches s'activant. C'était tellement mieux que de le faire lui-même. Les mains de Loki étaient grandes, fortes et chaudes. Il semblait connaître encore mieux que Tony lui-même comment le tenir, comment serrer sa poigne, où mettre la pression.

Tony grogna en sentant sa bite glisser dans et hors de la poigne. Ses jambes furent passées autour de la taille de Loki, son cul douloureux heureusement hors du lit, en lui donnant plus de puissance pour pousser ses hanches. Les jambes de Tony agrippèrent les hanches étroites comme il se rapprochait du point critique.

Les yeux verts étaient au-dessus de lui, le regardant intensément. Le regard de plaisir et de convoitise de Loki était terrifiant. Tony sentit tout son corps palpiter alors qu'il retournait son regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, les lèvres humides se séparèrent et Loki ne put y résister. La main libre de Loki se leva et poussa rapidement un doigt entre ses lèvres accueillantes.

Tony sursauta, mais frémit à nouveau. _Si bon_. _Si parfait._ Il suça le doigt dans sa bouche comme Loki commencait à baiser sa bouche. Un second doigt fut ajouté. Un pouce frottait sur le gland sensible de sa queue. Son cul le cuisait. Tony ne put pas se retenir davantage.

Il explosa soudainement, perdant le contrôle et jetant pratiquement Loki hors du lit. Il entendit vaguement les rires de plaisir du dieu, mais n'y fit pas attention comme il se perdait dans un bonheur parfait.


	23. À l'esprit

Tony descendit un autre verre et regarda autour de lui. Où était-il cette fois ? Il leva les yeux et aperçut l'affiche. Oh, c'est vrai. Il faisait de la retape pour le réacteur Ark dans un congrès réunissant les plus grands physiciens et ingénieurs du monde. Le discours s'était bien passé et il avait été accueilli avec intérêt. Un intérêt surprenant. Bien qu'il ait été chahuté par quelques physiciens nucléaires qui ne savaient pas quand il fallait admettre la défaite.

Toutes les conférences et les démonstrations effectuées pour la journée, le bar était maintenant carrément plein. Les physiciens, voyez-vous, sont des gens qui aiment la fête.

"Excusez-moi, Mr Stark ?"

Tony se retourna. C'était la non-Pepper. Molly. Depuis que Tony s'était retiré pour passer plus de temps avec les Avengers (et avec Loki), il n'avait plus été aussi important de pourvoir le poste de Pepper. Mais Pepper avait recruté Molly avant de partir alors elle était là, ponctuelle, efficace, sans aucun sens de l'humour.

Tony se demandait si cette femme était la dernière blague de Pepper. Apparemment, depuis l'incident Natalie-Natasha, le jugement de Tony dans ses choix d'assistantes était désormais remis en question. Alors Pepper lui avait laissé Miss Molly pas-drôle-du-tout.

"Vous savez, vous êtes absolument magnifique dans ce tailleur-pantalon" déclara Tony.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un commentaire approprié, Mr Stark."

"Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Tony, non ?"

"Oui, Mr Stark. Huit fois aujourd'hui. Il y a une jeune femme qui veut vous parler. Elle dit qu'elle vous connaît par un ami. Je ne peux que supposer que c'est un code pour une relation sexuelle."

"Vous parlez comme ça à votre petit ami ?"

"Je n'ai pas de petit ami. Voulez-vous que je la renvoie ?"

Tony se pencha vers la femme avant de se lever d'un bond. "Oh, Jane."

La femme se força un passage à travers l'équipe de sécurité de Tony, leur jetant un regard agacé mais accueillit Tony avec un sourire. "Salut. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés."

"Non, mais j'ai lu tous vos articles" déclara Tony. "Vous êtes plutôt douée pour une femme." Et voilà. Bien sûr, Tony n'en pensait pas un mot - Natasha et Pepper entre autres avaient réussi à le surpasser - mais Tony dirait n'importe quoi, juste pour voir la réaction des gens.

Elle sourit, le visage un peu tendu. "Et vous êtes vous-même assez talentueux pour un âne ivre."

Tony sourit. "Fantastique" dit-il, indiquant le siège en face de lui. "Vous avez de la chance, vous savez. Les astrophysiciens doivent généralement prendre la porte de derrière lors des congrès de vraie science. Si quelqu'un demande, pouvez-vous juste faire semblant d'être une prostituée ?"

"Je voulais vous parler."

"C'est bien. Les gens _veulent_ rarement me parler. Généralement, je dois les faire parler." Il la regarda avec scepticisme par dessus ses lunettes d'aviateur Initium "All In". Là dans le coin calme du bar de l'hôtel, ses gardes du corps maintenant la zone tranquille, Tony se sentait à l'aise avec l'alcool et le cadre. Le foyer de Tony Stark, playboy.

Jane Foster était à Thor. Thor était le frère de Loki. Loki était le foyer de cet autre Tony. Il semblait que, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, même quand le dieu n'était pas là, l'univers était réticent à le lui laisser oublier très longtemps.

"Je voulais vous parler de Thor."

"Vous voulez un verre ? Les femmes aiment généralement les cocktails, que voulez-vous ? Ils ont quelque chose ici appelé le punch Ark Reactor - Je pense qu'ils craignent, mais ça sonne bien. Il y a de la vodka dedans. Pardon ? Deux de ces trucs. Vous voulez autre chose ? " demanda-t-il à Jane.

_Elle est intelligente, séduisante et a réussi à mettre le grappin sur le dieu du tonnerre. Elle devient rapidement un chef de file dans son domaine, elle a vécu une invasion de Terminator géant et elle a renversé Thor deux fois avec une voiture. Combien de temps penses-tu vraiment que tu seras en mesure de jouer avec elle ?_

"Thor parle toujours en bien de vous. Il admire tous les Avengers, mais peut-être plus vous. Je pense que c'est parce que vous l'avez attaqué quand vous l'avez rencontré. Parce que vous n'y allez pas de main morte, métaphoriquement et littéralement, je pense que Thor a un faible pour vous " dit Jane.

_Je suis juste foutrement irrésistible pour ces frères Odin, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Où est notre golden boy ?"

"Il ne sait pas que je suis ici."

Tony haussa les sourcils. "D'accord...dans ma chambre ou dans la vôtre ?"

Jane roula des yeux. "Ce n'est pas ça du tout."

"Tant mieux parce que je suis celui qui recevrait un marteau dans la gueule."

"Il s'agit de..." Jane soupira. "Écoutez, vous connaissez Thor d'une manière que je ne connais pas. En quelque sorte, je ne sais pas - dans la bataille. J'ai juste besoin de savoir dans quoi je m'embarque."

"þjá ey ?" Tony était sûr qu'il ne prononçait pas tout à fait bien. Mais assez proche quand même.

Jane eut l'air surpris. "Il a-"

"Non" grimaça Tony. "Sa mère m'en a parlé, en fait. Peut-on garder ça pour nous ?"

"Très bien." dit Jane lentement, en le regardant de ses yeux vifs.

C'est une fille difficile à mener en bateau. Elle est tellement...posée. Tony sourit soudainement, plein d'une satisfaction sombre. _Bien, bien, bien. Thor est parti et s'est trouvé une autre mère. C'est ce que tous les garçons cherchent, n'est-ce pas ?_

"Quel est le problème ?"

"Je me sens comme s'il y avait une moitié de lui que je ne connaissais pas."

"Et vous voulez que je...?"

"Parlez-moi de Thor."

Tony la regarda. "Eh bien, il est grand. Musclé. Plutôt pas mal dans le genre "Regardez-moi ce corps". Désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez que je dise. Si vous voulez une analyse, Natasha est la personne qu'il vous faut, elle vous fera un bilan psychologique complet. Ce seront conneries, mais ça sonnera professionnel."

_Narcissique, compulsif, destructeur._ Non, Tony n'avait pas oublié.

Jane détourna les yeux un instant, comme les cocktails étaient placés sur la table basse devant eux. "Il...veut que je sois immortelle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens avec qui je pourrais parler de ceci sérieusement. Mais vous voyez ces choses démentes tout le temps."

"Alors, vous voulez que je vous parle de cela. Bon, eh bien, il est assez stupide. Et vous êtes si intelligente. Et il n'est pas _si_ attirant- "

"Non, je ne veux pas que vous me parliez de ça."

"D'accord." Tony s'interrompit avec un soupir, se sentant comme si cette femme était venue à lui pour une raison étrange, et qu'il la laissait cruellement tomber. "Très bien. Je pense que je comprends. Les Avengers. C'est dur et c'est dangereux et il est très probable que le reste d'entre nous va mourir horriblement à un moment donné. Pas d'inquiétude parce que je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose puisse tuer notre Lassie. Au moins sur cette planète. Vous n'avez donc pas peur qu'il meure. Vous avez peur de vous lier pour le reste de votre vie à quelqu'un d'une manière plus permanente que par un simple "je le veux". Vous ne serez pas en mesure de partir et vous ne serez même pas capable de coller votre tête dans un four pour y échapper. Et il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en un millier d'années et qui dit que vous l'aimerez aussi longtemps. Il s'agit de ça ? "

Jane le regarda à nouveau.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous vouliez que je vous dise, Jane. C'est tout ce que j'ai. Maintenant, Thor est un bon gars. Thor est quelqu'un de bien et je ne doute pas qu'il vous sera loyal et qu'il restera à vos côtés aussi longtemps que vous vivrez. Mais je suis sûr que le diable lui-même ne peut pas vous dire s'il va vous aimer pour le reste de l'éternité. "

"Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il...me quitterait ?"

"Non. Pas Thor. Qu'il vous aime ou non, il ne trahirait jamais son devoir."

"C'est exactement ça ! Je ne veux pas m'embarquer là-dedans et qu'à mi-chemin, Thor reste avec moi juste parce qu'il pense qu'il doit être là."

"Alors plaquez-le."

Jane eut l'air choquée par la suggestion. Tony sourit et prit son cocktail bleu. "Et voilà votre réponse. Ce n'est pas mauvais en fait, essayez."

"Pourquoi la mère de Thor vous a-t-elle parlé du lien ?"

_Putain de gens intelligents._ Et Tony aurait dû le savoir. _Tu ne sais jamais quand laisser tomber._

"Je lui parlais. À propos de l'immortalité de Thor et comment cela influerait probablement négativement sur votre relation. Vous savez. Quand vous commencerez à être vieille et que vous ressemblerez à une grand-mère."

"Merci."

"Vous êtes superbe aujourd'hui, cependant."

"Merci."

"Est-ce un cheveux gris ?"

Jane le regarda. "Thor a-t-il jamais mentionné une fille qui s'appelle Darcy ?"

"Si."

"Elle m'a prêté son tazer pour ce voyage."

"D'accord." Tony termina son cocktail en silence. Jane sirotait le sien, mais il semblait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Évidemment. Tony pouvait comprendre sa situation plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui en dire.

"J'espère que j'ai aidé...?"

"Oui. Je pense...je pense que j'avais juste besoin d'en parler à haute voix à quelqu'un qui... comprenait." Jane prit un moment, puis elle dit d'une manière quasi spéculative. "Savez-vous comment un hum-_Midgardien lié est_ appelé ? "

"Oh, c'était dans Jeopardy hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?" Tony sourit. "Curieusement, je connais la réponse. On l'appelle un Thrall."

"Cela vient de "captivé". Dans les temps anciens, un esclave domestique était enterré avec son maître ou sa maîtresse pour les servir dans l'au-delà. Que l'esclave soit mort ou non. On a des exemples d'êtres enterrés vivants avec leur maîtresse pendant l'ère saxonne. C'est de là que ça vient. Thrall. Cela signifie esclave".

Tony hocha la tête. "Cela veut tout dire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tony se sentait beaucoup de choses en commun avec la jeune fille. Il connaissait la décision à laquelle elle était confrontée parce que...parce qu'à chaque fois que Loki venait à lui, il devenait de plus en plus insistant sur le lien.

Même lors de leur dernière rencontre. Loki l'avait coincé dans la cuisine, le pressant contre le comptoir, faisant taire le bavardage inepte de Tony sur un film qu'il avait vu avec Bruce et Barton de ses doigts effilés pressés contre les lèvres de Tony. "þjá ey. Cela doit se faire bientôt."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui presse ?" Tony avait demandé d'un air narquois et pas du tout soupçonneux.

"Je ne peux pas espérer me cacher aux yeux de Heimdall indéfiniment. Malgré mes compétences, je ne suis pas fou, je ne peux pas éviter son regard très longtemps encore."

"Oh oui, je pense que je l'ai rencontré. Un gars sinistre".

"S'il te plaît, Tony" avait dit Loki, presque apaisant. "Pourquoi veux-tu retarder l'inévitable ? Crois-tu que tu trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui pourra te faire sentir aussi bien que je le fais ?"

Tony n'avait pas discuté avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Les yeux en face de lui étaient si résolus, étaient si certains. Pour Loki, Tony aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer de le convaincre que les océans étaient violets, il avait peu de chances de changer sa façon de penser. Au lieu de cela, il n'avait juste pas répondu.

Loki avait passé sa langue brutalement sur son oreille et murmuré : "Tu es à moi. Et je suis à toi. Pourquoi te priver de cela alors que tu as été perdu si longtemps ?"

_Perdu._ Pour Jane et lui, il avait fallu un être divin d'un autre univers pour être _trouvé_. Quelle était la probabilité pour que l'un d'eux puisse retrouver un tel être ?

"Comment est Thor quand il se bat ?"

"Foutrement incroyable. Aucun style, bien sûr. Mais bon sang, il faut le voir balancer son marteau."

Tony revint à sa chambre en vacillant quelques heures plus tard, miss Molly pas-drôle-du-tout jacassant inlassablement à son oreille. Elle finit avec "Alors, puis-je obtenir votre signature pour approbation, Mr Stark ?"

Tony tourna un visage livide vers elle. "Vous savez quoi, écrivez tout ce que vous venez de dire, parce que je n'écoutais pas. Mettez-le dans un e-mail avec en objet "les choses dont vous ne vous souciez pas". Puis supprimez-le et arrêtez de m'ennuyer avec ça."

"Je vous en reparlerai dans la matinée, Mr Stark" dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'appartement.

"C'est _Tony_ !" cria-t-il à son dos qui s'éloignait.

Tony se frotta le visage et prit un long moment pour réfléchir. Quel hôtel était-ce ? Et dans quel état d'ailleurs ? Il ferma la porte derrière Molly et attendit une seconde. Puis il se tourna brusquement, regardant dans la pièce. Pas de Loki. Il vérifia toutes les chambres. Rien. _Eh bien merde._

Il se jeta sur un canapé et prit une bouteille. Il l'ouvrit et but, sans particulièrement se soucier de ce que c'était. Ses doigts défirent la cravate noire autour de son cou et déboutonnèrent sa chemise jusqu'au ventre.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de décourager Loki. Croyez-le ou non, même la prodigieuse capacité de Tony à distraire le dieu obsessionnel avec des fellations commençait à lui faire défaut. Cette merde de þjá ey devenait une manie chez lui. Il en parlait à Tony tout le temps. Durant leurs ébats, il pouvait chuchoter sur la façon dont ce serait bon une fois qu'ils seraient liés. Il en parlait sans arrêt alors que Tony se mettait à genoux et le suçait.

Au début, Tony avait simplement demandé à Loki de laisser tomber. Cela n'avait jamais mené à rien d'autre qu'une punition. La seule réponse que Tony pouvait donner qui ne mène pas à la douleur ou à un engagement de sa part était le silence. Loki n'était pas satisfait du silence, mais l'alternative, un refus catégorique de Tony, avait déjà donné lieu à une nuit d'intense douleur et lui avait presque valu un voyage à l'hôpital.

Le corps de Tony frissonna à ce souvenir. La tête renversée en arrière, il fit monter et descendre sa main le long des muscles de son estomac. Encore une fois, Loki n'avait pas paru depuis deux nuits. Comme le temps passait, Tony se résigna au fait que cela serait probablement la troisième.

Ses doigts se serrèrent durement sur un mamelon et il siffla. Tony ouvrit les yeux. Toujours pas de Loki. Ce n'était pas juste. Tony n'a jamais eu à faire des plans cul, _il était _le plan cul. Sa main défit la boucle de sa ceinture et se glissa sous le tissu.

Il se mordit la lèvre quand il serra. La dernière fois que Loki était venu, il avait été...Tony expira alors que sa main travaillait, se souvenant de la cravache à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La piqûre avait été si intense. Il y avait eu une dispute, bien sûr, à propos de Bruce et Barton et du film. Tony avait joué pour aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait avant de finalement céder et de sourire quand les vrais jeux commencèrent.

Loki avait exigé beaucoup de lui cette nuit-là. Et Tony avait travaillé de son mieux pour obéir. Plus stricte était l'instruction, plus Tony avait voulu s'y conformer et quand il y avait réussi, Loki avait été si...élogieux.

_Bon garçon. Joli garçon. Doux garçon..._

Tony entendit le fracas du verre comme celui-ci glissait de ses mains et se brisait, mais l'ignora, ses hanches baisant l'air comme il caressait le gland avec le pouce, branlant sa queue. C'était bon, mais il avait besoin de plus.

Il força ses yeux à se rouvrir et se leva, titubant légèrement jusqu'à la salle de bains. La douche...peut-être. Mais les yeux de Tony se tournèrent vers la baignoire à la place. Une soudaine envie hystérique le prit et il remplit la baignoire d'eau froide. Il se déshabilla rapidement pendant qu'elle se remplissait et se plongea dedans.

Le froid fut un choc pour son corps alors que Tony se forçait à aller plus profond, la tête seule hors de l'eau. Son érection n'avait pas souffert du gel soudain, alors que Tony savait qu'il y avait un an, ou même cinq mois, cela aurait été le cas. Mais maintenant, le froid voulait dire sexe.

_Le froid veut dire sexe. La douleur veut dire sexe. La douche veut dire sexe. Les colliers, les fouets et les menottes veulent dire sexe. Tout veut dire sexe et le sexe veut dire Loki._

Il se branlait lentement, son érection grandissant; imaginant le corps froid de Loki autour de lui, le tenant, le forçant à faire toutes les choses sales et inexprimées que Tony avait toujours voulues, mais n'avait pas osé faire. Les choses qu'il ne ferait que quand il serait en sécurité et contrôlé. La bite de Tony palpitait visiblement dans sa main.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre pour n'être pas venu. Qu'il aille se faire foutre pour me réduire à cela._

La chaleur de la main de Tony réchauffait sa queue, mais quand il s'éloignait de cette zone, le froid de l'eau paraissait plus froid. Beaucoup plus. Il tremblait de froid, tremblait sous la montée des tensions dans son corps, son souffle haletant et erratique.

"Putain oui ! Oui, Loki !" Il haletait, ses hanches remuant furieusement.

Comment voyait-il Loki ? Comment l'homme...le dieu vivait-il dans son esprit ? _Mon dieu !_ La première image qu'en avait Tony était grande, le dominant complètement. Le contrôlant. Faisant Tony se sentir faible et impuissant, mais aimé et choyé. Tony se sentait comme un petit animal que Loki aurait sauvé un jour. Cela mit Tony en colère. Cela le rendait faible de désir. Cela le rendait si indispensable. Et cela le mettait encore plus en colère.

Tony gémissait, haletait. Sa main tremblante poussa rapidement un doigt dans son cul et commença son va-et-vient.

Loki. Grand. Dominant. Puissant. C'était l'image immédiate. La seconde chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la forte queue poussant dans sa bouche, glissant et le prenant avec abandon alors que Tony s'étouffait et bavait. Le goût. L'odeur. Tout était imprimé dans le souvenir que Tony avait de Loki.

Les jambes de Loki autour de lui, Tony à genoux entre elles comme un bon garçon. Des jambes longues, pâles et toniques. Puissantes. Belles.

"Oh, putain" gémit Tony. En esprit, son visage s'inclinait, suivant ces jambes.

L'estomac et la poitrine de Loki, plats et musclés, mais pas lourds comme son frère. Un corps mince et agile. Tony avait une fois fait courir sa langue à travers ce corps, partant de la queue, remontant le ventre, plongeant jusqu'au nombril, sur la poitrine qu'il couvrit de baisers, et finalement sur le cou avant de se glisser dans la bouche de Loki. Les mains de Loki s'étaient tendues et avaient serré les fesses de Tony de façon taquine, suggérant que le dieu avait apprécié la sensation autant que Tony.

_Je dois le faire à nouveau quand je mettrai la main sur lui._

Le corps de Loki était grand et mince. Tony était mince, mais plus petit. Quand Loki s'enroulait autour de lui, le tenant au lit pendant qu'ils dormaient ou s'inclinant vers le corps de Tony, alors qu'il le pilonnait, ils étaient pratiquement encastrés l'un dans l'autre. Le corps de Tony correspondait presque parfaitement à celui de Loki. Quand ils se faisaient face, leurs queues se frottaient délicieusement. Les jambes de Loki pouvaient s'enrouler autour de lui tandis que le visage de Tony se pressait dans le cou de son dieu.

Tony garda les yeux fermés hermétiquement, se perdant dans le flot de souvenirs. Deux doigts s'enfoncèrent durement. L'autre main de Tony abandonna sa queue, laissant l'eau froide refroidir sa queue pendant un certain temps alors qu'il jouait avec ses bourses. Il gémissait, se tortillait dans l'eau. Sa propre voix rebondissait sur les murs de la salle de bain et remplissait sa tête avec ses propres gémissements.

Il reconnut le son - c'était la voix du petit garçon que Loki avait éveillé en lui. C'était un bruit qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie avant le dieu.

Les mains de Loki avec ses longs doigts délicats qui pouvaient caresser jusqu'à l'extase ou laisser des bleus qui ne disparaissaient pas avant plusieurs jours. Des mains qui s'étaient une fois enroulées autour du cou de Tony et avaient bloqué ses voies respiratoires jusqu'à ce que Tony jouisse jusqu'à l'inconscience. La bite de Tony se tendit fort dans sa main comme il se souvenait de ses contusions. Chacune sur son corps avait une histoire et il se souvenait de chacune d'elles.

"Loki, Loki !"

Le cou de Loki. Les épaules de Loki. Mince, étroit, majestueux, élégant. Son visage, pâle, étroit et encadré de cheveux noirs. Ses traits affectueux et doux, ou sévères et cruels. Mais toujours ces yeux verts et perçants qui regardaient Tony, en Tony, le suivant partout, concentrés sur lui comme s'il était le centre de l'univers. Les lèvres, la langue rose s'élançant hors de sa bouche. Pour parcourir la bite de Tony.

"Oh putain !" gémit Tony. Il poussa trois doigts, le cuisant étirement le faisant se sentir complet. Il poussa violemment ses doigts, en essayant d'être aussi impitoyable que son dieu.

La voix. _Ouiii._ Loki, Loki à la langue d'argent avec cette voix et cette façon de parler, rendant Tony fou avec sa poésie murmurée, avec ses histoires de sexe et de luxure. Et toujours, dans les petits contes de Loki, Tony tenait le rôle principal. Le gentil garçon et la méchante panthère. Le gentil garçon capturé et forcé à apprendre jusqu'à quel point on pouvait ressentir la douleur et jouir encore.

"Loki !" s'écria Tony.

Son corps eut un spasme comme une onde de choc passait à travers lui et à travers sa queue. Il explosa et vit des lumières devant ses yeux. Il entendit le ballottement de l'eau, les éclaboussures heurtant le sol. Son corps tremblait violemment, douloureux et épuisé quand il retomba finalement dans l'eau glaciale. Tony cligna des yeux, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

Tony se hissa hors de la baignoire. Ses jambes flageolaient. C'était l'un des meilleurs orgasmes qu'il avait jamais eus.

"Tu vois" murmura-t-il d'un ton de défi. "Je n'ai pas besoin de lui du tout."


	24. Vegas

"Souffle sur les dés."

"Euh, non."

"Allez, Bruce!"

"Non."

Tony leva les yeux et les jeta. Les petits dés rouges rebondirent le long de la table. Il applaudit et fit un geste de triomphe quand ils s'arrêtèrent et que le croupier annonça : "Seven Out. Pari gagnant."

"Qu'est-ce que je disais !" dit Tony. Les femmes autour de lui riaient. Une blonde décolorée aux longues jambes passa une main sur son bras. Bruce roulait des yeux. Tony ramassa les dés à nouveau et les jeta à Bruce. "Allez, man."

Bruce les regarda comme si on lui avait jeté une grenade. "Non, v-vraiment je ne crois pas."

Tony balança quelques jetons sur la table. "Allez, lance-les."

"Combien viens-tu de miser ?"

Tony regarda les jetons sans aucun intérêt. "Euh, quatre, cinq mille ? Jette les dés."

"Je ne vais pas lancer les dés."

"C'est marrant". Tony pouvait voir qu'il n'allait nulle part en voulant entraîner son ami dans ce péché particulier. Il soupira et frappa la main de Bruce. Les dés sautèrent et roulèrent sur la table.

"Yo eleven. Pari gagnant".

Tony frappa Bruce dans le dos. "Tu vois ? Tu viens de doubler la mise. Viens, faisons une autre partie."

"Non." dit Bruce fermement. Un homme qui semblait doux et modeste et qui lançait des dés gagnants. Les femmes ondulaient maintenant des hanches dans sa direction. Tony sourit et finit son verre de scotch.

Il désigna Bruce et dit à la cantonade : "C'est lui le mec raisonnable. Il m'empêche de faire des bêtises." Les femmes riaient encore. Elles riaient pour rien, c'était leur genre. "Allez, on va trouver quelque chose à boire."

Bruce marchait dans l'ombre de Tony, les épaules voûtées comme ils se dirigeaient vers le bar privé; flambeurs, milliardaires et modèles seulement s'il vous plaît. Tony jeta un regard troublé à son ami recroquevillé (cela ne devrait pas être possible de se recroqueviller comme ça tout seul) et soupira. "Je t'emmène à Las Vegas et tu sembles toujours misérable. Comment peux-tu être malheureux à Las Vegas ?"

"Nous avons déjà essayé. Quand nous sommes allés au cinéma. Quand nous sommes allés au bar. Ça ne marchera jamais, Tony. Je suis mieux loin des gens."

"Comment est-ce possible ? Les gens sont tout."

Bruce rit doucement. "Oh man, cela explique tant de choses."

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique cinglante mais se ravisa. Parce que c'était vrai. Il vivait dans les yeux des autres. Il n'y avait jamais eu un moment de sa vie où il avait préféré être seul. Bon, quand il disparaissait dans son monde de science, loin de toute compagnie, c'était différent.

Cela l'était-il vraiment ? En public, il était le centre de l'attention. Des femmes stupides, comme celles à la table de craps, le suivaient apparemment partout où il allait. Cela faisait juste partie du truc. Il y avait aussi des femmes brillantes, des journalistes et des avocates qui voulaient entrer dans sa tête, et pas seulement dans son lit. C'était amusant. Enfin, il y avait des hommes qui l'admiraient ou le haïssaient. Peu d'entre eux, quel que soit le sexe, étaient devenus réellement des _amis_, mais Tony avaient besoin d'eux de toute façon.

Dans le laboratoire, il faisait semblant d'avoir une vie solitaire. Mais il avait inventé Jarvis, qui était tout aussi disposé à lui passer un savon que n'importe lequel de ses _vrais_ amis dans la vie - même si Tony rejetait ce mot. Jarvis était plus réel que certains des stupides papillons qui virevoltaient dans son entourage immédiat. Et n'oublions pas les bras de robots que, pour des raisons qu'il n'avait jamais pu expliquer convenablement, il avait rendus semi-autonomes. Dumb and Dumber.

Tony avait besoin d'être aimé et aimait être le centre de l'univers de chacun. Même si on le haïssait, c'était quand même de l'attention.

Des yeux verts qui se fixaient sur lui et lui seul, quand il était suspendu au plafond. Des yeux verts qui regardaient son corps frissonner violemment de douleur et de désir. Des yeux verts qui se concentraient sur lui quand il éjaculait et envisageaient chaque soupir et gémissement qui tombait de sa bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Des yeux verts qui le regardaient comme il allait et venait sur la plus étonnante-

"Tony".

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et leva les yeux. "Ah, merci - donnez-moi de l'alcool."

"N'importe lequel ?" demanda poliment la serveuse.

"Alcoolisé".

"Tout de suite, Mr Stark."

"As-tu commandé quelque chose ?" demanda Tony à Bruce quand la serveuse fut partie.

"Juste de l'eau."

"Oh s'il te plaît" dit Tony avec lassitude. Il remua inconfortablement pendant un moment. Il ne devrait vraiment pas penser à Loki pendant la journée. Surtout pas quand il était avec quelqu'un. Juste en y pensant son corps bondissait, quémandant comme un chien.

"À quoi pensais-tu ?"

"Peut-être que tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air. J'ai le numéro de cette super agence - il y a une fille qui s'appelle Tina-"

"Oublie ça" dit Bruce fermement.

"L'agence fait les mecs aussi."

"Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?"

"Tina étudie pour obtenir son doctorat en biologie moléculaire. Très brillante, très chaude. Tu vas l'adorer."

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie cette conversation" déclara Bruce désespérément, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. "Tu es impossible, Anthony Stark."

Tony sourit largement. "Tu aimes ça."

"Je _tolère_ cela. C'est tout. " Bruce leva les yeux, se frottant les mains d'un air absent, comme il se tournait vers le bar. Il était observateur, concentré sur les allées et venues des gens, en essayant de repérer comment ils fonctionnaient, à la différence de Tony qui leur rentrait directement dedans. "Tina ?"

"Tina Diamond. Pas son vrai nom. Elle ne voulait pas me le dire. Une fille géniale. Je vais te donner un numéro."

"Non" redit Bruce fermement.

"Rabat-joie."

Pourquoi voulait-il tellement fournir une prostituée à son ami ?

_Parce qu'il est mon ami et qu'il mérite de mener la grande vie sur ma carte de crédit. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour un gars qui supporte mes conneries._

_Bien sûr, Tony, c'est ce que tu dis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu essayes de cacher le fait que tu n'es plus exactement intéressé par ces dames._

Tony était inquiet à ce sujet, mais heureusement, Bruce lui fournit une occasion parfaite. Il demanda : "Est-ce que ta petite amie...désolé, c'est Martha, n'est-ce pas ? Oh oui, Lockley. Est-ce que Lockley ne serait pas un peu vexée par tout cela ?"

"Je lui ai dit que tu venais aussi. Cela semblait aider."

"Génial, donc je suis censé être ton gardien pour ce soir ?"

"Si c'est ton truc. Je peux t'appeler monsieur, si tu veux."

_Es-ce que c'est un flirt ? Putain, je pense que c'en est._

Heureusement, la serveuse arriva avec les boissons. Il y eut un silence quand Tony prit une longue gorgée de whisky et Bruce quelques gorgées d'eau. De l'eau. À Las Vegas. L'homme savait vraiment faire la fête.

"Tu devrais essayer avec Steve."

Le Capitaine la morale de sortie en ville avec Tony Stark ? _Ouais. Je préfèrerai jongler avec des ogives nucléaires..._

_Je dois jongler avec des ogives nucléaires. Ce serait tellement cool._

_Loki te tuerait._

_Et alors ?_

_Loki n'aimerait pas ça._

Tony se sentait un peu agacé que la perspective d'emmerder Loki puisse efficacement tuer son désir de numéros de cirque avec des bombes nucléaires. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'avec un fouet et du lubrifiant, Loki avait réussi à contrôler le désir de Tony pour les choses téméraires ou mortelles beaucoup plus efficacement que Bruce ou Pepper n'y étaient jamais arrivés avec de l'amour, de l'amitié et de la patience.

"Steve ne serait jamais partant pour ça."

"Mais moi oui ?" dit Bruce d'un ton qui paraissait le surprendre lui-même. Il l'était probablement.

Tony sourit doucement. "Eh bien, tu es un ami. Tu me supportes assez pour me plaire."

Bruce semblait un peu honteux. "Sérieusement, Tony. Je m'amuse. Je te remercie. Tout le monde n'est pas si désireux d'être dans la même pièce que moi. Mais toi...tu t'es dressé contre l'autre gars quand il était prêt à te démolir. Tu lui as parlé...tu m'as parlé. Tu es important pour moi...".

Tony se pencha et prit le verre d'eau de Bruce. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans cette chose ?" dit-il en reniflant. "Cela doit être de la vodka."

Bruce rit doucement.

Tony et Bruce partirent rejoindre leur lit vers deux heures du matin. Le Caesar Palace Penthouse était toujours l'hôtel favori de Tony à Las Vegas. D'accord, c'était un hôtel assez vieux et en termes de confort et de luxe, il pouvait trouver mieux au Bellagio. Mais il y avait deux chambres, un salon spacieux avec un bar et la vue. La vue était incroyable.

Et...et cela avait été l'hôtel préféré de son père. Retour aux sources.

Tony dit bonsoir à Bruce et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il regarda le lit avant de traverser la salle de bains, fermer la porte et se laver le visage dans le lavabo.

"Je commence à me lasser de te trouver avec lui."

Tony sauta au plafond et improvisa avant même que Loki ait fini sa phrase. "Et moi, je commence à me lasser d'avoir une crise cardiaque chaque fois que tu apparais, foutu diable à ressort !"

Loki ne paraissait pas impressionné. Tony sourit intérieurement, triomphalement. Il avait tellement espéré que cela arriverait. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir fait ce petit voyage juste pour en arriver à ça. Pour une fois, il allait sortir vainqueur de cette dispute. C'était le jour.

"Je ne vais pas le tolérer, Tony. Arriver à la tour Stark seulement pour être informé par ton serviteur mécanique que tu étais dans cet..._endroit_. "

"Tony Stark, jet-setter. Je vais où je veux."

"Plus maintenant. Ta seule responsabilité est d'attendre la prochaine fois où j'aurais besoin de ton corps."

"Je pensais qu'à l'extérieur, je devais agir normalement ? Eh bien, Tony va à Vegas avec ses copains. C'est ce que Tony fait."

"_Tony_ va être battu s'il ne fait pas attention. "

Tony leva les deux mains en guise d'avertissement. "Bruce est dans l'autre pièce."

"Il peut se joindre à nous s'il veut."

_Merde. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser._

_Merde. J'y ai pensé._

Peut-être le manque surprenant de dégoût à cette idée se vit-il sur le visage de Tony parce que la prochaine chose qu'il perçut, ce fut que Loki l'avait frappé violemment. Tony trébucha et tomba au sol. Il fut rapidement debout, reculant loin du dieu furieux.

"Oh Tony. Je vais te faire mal si fort, que tu me supplieras de te laisser t'évanouir" chuchota Loki doucement, tendrement, mais avec un feu dans les yeux. Il vit un couteau glisser entre les doigts de Loki.

Tony n'y avait jamais cru avant aujourd'hui - Loki l'avait autrefois accusé d'être l'instigateur, le manipulateur. Tony avait balayé le tout comme la merde habituelle que les hommes violents balançaient à leurs partenaires. Mais Tony avait organisé ce voyage en partie pour se libérer de Loki. Tony voulait le mettre en colère. Et la prochaine étape du plan était tout aussi manipulatrice.

Tony enleva sa veste comme il s'agenouillait. "Loki" susurra-t-il, retirant également sa chemise. "S'il te plaît. Je voulais te dire où j'allais. Croix de bois, croix de fer et tout, je le voulais. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai _besoin de_ toi, mais tu n'es jamais là. "

Tony rampa, un moyen sûr d'exciter Loki. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du dieu, sa tête juste au bon endroit. "Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais donné aucun moyen de communiquer avec toi" dit Tony, la jouant tristement.

Il sourit intérieurement quand Loki sembla hésiter. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main de Loki brièvement et il vit que le couteau avait disparu. Loki s'éloigna pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir intensément. Il se retourna. "C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu exiges que je fasse un geste ?"

"Je ne veux rien, Loki. Je suis à toi lorsque tu viens à moi, mais sinon, je dois continuer normalement. Si tu veux que je sois quelque part, si je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas à la tour Stark, comment pouvons-nous faire ? "

Loki regarda au loin, réfléchissant intensément. Il était clairement un peu confus. Tony retint son envie de se moquer de lui. De toute évidence, l'homme n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle. Tony fut soudainement pris de panique quand il se souvint qu'il était en fait ici avec Bruce.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, de vérifier que Bruce était encore enfermé dans la chambre, mais la porte ne voulait pas bouger.

"Fermée magiquement. Rien ne peut entrer ou sortir, pas même le son."

"Très cool" déclara Tony. "L'as-tu utilisé sur l'héliporteur ?"

"Sur l'héliporteur, j'espérais que nous serions surpris."

"Oh d'accord". Tony se retourna.

Loki paraissait encore un peu perdu. Tony eut un peu pitié de lui. "Veux-tu que je me déshabille ?"

Loki leva les yeux et hocha la tête. Tony retira le reste de ses vêtements lentement car il savait que c'était ce que Loki aimait. Il voulait une façon de communiquer avec Loki. Il voulait quelque chose pour montrer à Loki qu'il ne pouvait pas juste faire un saut quand il avait envie d'un plan cul. Tony n'avait pas été mis sur Terre pour des plans cul.

_Je veux l'appeler quand je veux. Je veux l'appeler pour le sexe, juste pour une fois._

"Je pensais que tu avais promis de me baiser "froid" encore."

Un petit sourire éclata sur le visage de Loki, trahissant son approbation à la convoitise de Tony. "Je me souviens pas d'avoir promis rien de tel."

Tony regarda la grande douche en marbre, pratiquement la même qu'à la maison. "Baise-moi sous la douche. Comme un Jotun."

"Supplie".

"S'il te plaît" Tony ronronnait. "Tu sais que tu le veux."

Tony tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et se força à se tenir sous le jet. Ce n'était pas aussi brûlant que la dernière fois, mais rester en dessous assez longtemps ferait le même effet. Loki s'appuya contre la porte de la douche, regardant Tony.

"Touche-toi."

Tony se pencha paresseusement pour attraper son sexe. Il fit de longs mouvements de haut en bas en regardant dans les yeux de Loki.

_Il est si beau quand vous le voyez dans la bonne lumière._

"Fort et chaud, Tony. Ensuite, nous jouons."

"J'ai de l'avance sur toi" siffla Tony entre ses dents serrées.

"Le jet d'eau est puissant, Tony, tu vas donc devoir gémir et pleurer plus fort. Fais-toi gémir, mon garçon."

Tony hésita un instant. "Es-tu sûr que Bruce ne peut pas entendre ?"

Loki ne répondit pas. L'homme garda les yeux sur Tony, il scintilla et fut soudainement glorieusement nu. Tony retint un soupir. Il fixa Loki, les yeux coulant sur son corps et regardant son entrejambe. Le dieu était excité, mais pas assez.

Tony ajusta le pommeau de douche de sorte qu'il restait sous le jet chaud mais pouvait se déplacer et atteindre la queue de Loki. Il la saisit tendrement et la caressa, faisant courir ses doigts sur le gland.

"Continue de te toucher, mon garçon" dit Loki en guise d'avertissement.

Tony marmonna de colère et recommença à se caresser, laissant sa main gauche sur lui-même et sa droite plus qualifiée sur Loki. "Ce sont juste les préliminaires, je ne veux pas ça; je veux ta bite en moi."

"Exactement. As-tu déjà pensé que t'ordonner de te donner du plaisir contre ta volonté - l'ironie dans le fait de t'ordonner de ressentir du plaisir malgré ton envie irrépressible de douleur, est juste une autre façon de te dominer ?"

La queue de Tony tremblait fort dans sa main alors que ses hanches remuaient et que sa bouche s'ouvrait largement. "Je n'y avais pas pensé" gémit Tony. "J'y penserai maintenant."

"Arrête."

"Tu dois te moquer de moi." Les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent dans un éblouissement.

"Où est le plaisir dans tout cela pour moi, si tu t'amuses ?"

Tony voulut riposter, mais laissa aller. La chaleur sous le jet le laissait fatigué et étourdi. Mais il obéit quand Loki lui dit d'augmenter la température.

"Tourne-toi".

Tony sentit des menottes dans son dos et un bandeau fut passé sur ses yeux. Le bandeau était bon, si bon. Le bandeau signifiait glace. "Pourquoi le bandeau ? Je t'ai déjà vu comme-"

"Reste tranquille."

"Alors, tu devras probablement me bâillonner" suggéra Tony.

"Ne sois pas si salope, mon garçon."

Encore une fois, la queue de Tony se crispa involontairement. C'était uniquement avec Loki qu'il avait le sentiment que son corps avait son esprit propre. Loki entra dans la douche derrière lui et Tony sourit d'extase au simple bruit de la porte de la douche qui se fermait.

Enfermé dans un monde privé de douleur et de plaisir. Piégé dans un petit monde sans rien ni personne que Loki. "Loki" souffla Tony sans réfléchir.

_Depuis quand les douches sont-elles devenues un délire ?_

_Depuis lui...  
_  
"Caresse-moi."

"Tu m'as attaché les mains, génie" rétorqua Tony. Il glapit comme la main de Loki giflait durement son cul.

"Je pense que tu verras que ce n'est pas impossible. Et parle moins. Tony Stark peut se moquer, mais quand je suis en compagnie de mon garçon, j'attends une obéissance silencieuse, complète et lascive."

Tony grogna et tendit les mains derrière son dos. Sa première surprise fut que, au prix d'un certain effort, il était possible de caresser Loki comme ça. Sa deuxième surprise fut de trouver la bite glacée.

Tony gémit comme il masturbait Loki. "Je veux que ce soit ma bouche" plaida-t-il. Ses mains devenaient glacées et il s'arrêta une ou deux fois pour fléchir ses doigts raides. "Putain, tu es tellement froid !"

"As-tu été un bon garçon aujourd'hui ?"

_Voyons voir...alcool, jeu et filles. Tout ce que Loki désapprouvait pour son garçon. Et peut-être - mais ce n'est pas confirmé - un petit flirt avec Bruce...  
_  
"Selon quels standards ?"

"Cela répond assez bien à la question, n'est-ce pas garçon ?"

"Si je te suce comme un bon garçon, je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu viendras, je ferai quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire sans me battre."

Loki semblait réfléchir. "Je peux te faire faire ce que je veux maintenant."

"Mais je ne me battrai pas. Juste pour une fois, n'aimerais-tu pas avoir une putain obéissante ?"

La gifle s'abattit violemment sur sa cuisse. Tony se mordit la lèvre mais continua sa tâche.

"N'utilise pas ce mot."

"Tu l'utilises !"

"Pour t'exciter. Putain, traînée, jouet - sont autant de mots qui suscitent ton excitation. Mais ne crois pas que je te considère comme quelqu'un de facile ou comme une pute. Quand tu parles de toi, tu es le_ garçon_, mon garçon et seulement le mien. Ton...comportement certes dévergondé n'est pas vil, mais l'expression de ta dévotion à mon commandement. "

Tony caressa la queue glacée derrière lui plus fort alors que la chaleur à l'intérieur de son estomac commençait à croître, se répandant et le remplissant comme les rayons du soleil. Il sourit joyeusement. "Tu _dois_ me laisser te sucer maintenant. "

"Avec la promesse d'obéissance à une date ultérieure de mon choix ?"

"Oui. Je le jure."

"La Promesse d'Obéissance" répéta Loki, mais cette fois Tony pouvait _entendre_ les capitales. C'était comme si Loki faisait une mise au point, la rendant officielle.

Tony se demanda tout à coup dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de douleur, beaucoup de chagrin à l'horizon. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit. C'était bon de savoir qu'il était encore capable de plonger jusqu'au cou dans des problèmes mortels, ogive nucléaire ou pas ogive nucléaire.

_Jouer avec une arme chargée est plus sûr que cela._

_Bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à l'orgasme lorsque je joue à la roulette russe._

"Très bien. À genoux."

C'était amusant. D'abord descendre en toute sécurité, sans glisser, puis trouver la queue dans l'obscurité de son bandeau. Loki rit et Tony savait qu'il éprouvait un plaisir pervers en le regardant essayer de le trouver dans le noir.

"Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te voir ?"

"Chut garçon."

"Tu es magnifique en bleu" susurra Tony.

"Suce".

Tony laissa glisser le gland dans et hors de sa bouche. Sous le jet chaud, la froide longueur était merveilleuse. De temps en temps, Tony devait s'arrêter, se retirant et inclinant son visage vers l'eau chaude. C'était magnifique mais tellement froid que sa langue s'engourdissait et sa mâchoire était saisie par le gel. Cela l'obligeait à donner un rythme plus lent à la pipe et que Tony doive s'arrêter temporairement était profondément excitant pour eux deux.

Loki ne força pas Tony. Tony reconnut l'hésitation de la part de Loki à se montrer trop violent sous cette forme. Tony savait qu'il allait devoir changer cela. Il voulait être forcé dans le lit et baisé violemment par un géant de glace. Ensuite, il pourrait rayer ça de sa liste des choses à faire.

Tony suçait avec force, passant de longs coups de langue sur le gland de Loki. Il entendit un gémissement de Loki. Tony aurait comparé ça à sucer de la glace, mais le goût de Loki était si puissant. C'était comme une sucette glacée.

_La sucette Loki.  
_  
Tony sentit une bulle de rire monter dans sa poitrine et il ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser. Il sentit Loki parcourir ses cheveux chauds et humides de ses longs doigts glacés et lui tirer le visage en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?"

_Putain. Sois juste honnête._ "Je ne peux pas croire à quel point je suis heureux avec toi." Tony se sentait presque honteux de sa confession, parce que jouer le jeu était une chose. L'admettre en était une autre.

Loki se mit à rire et poussa la tête de Tony à retourner à sa tâche. Tony le prenait plus profondément dans sa bouche, frissonnant sous les températures glaciales. Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait y gagner un mal de tête glacé.

"Es-tu prêt, mon garçon ? Je veux être en toi."

Tony ronronna son accord, retenant la bite dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que finalement Loki rit tendrement et la lui enlève. Tony laissa aller, un peu à regret. Il lui donna un dernier coup de langue avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la noirceur de son bandeau.

Tony miaula. "Enlève-moi le bandeau. Je me fous de ce à quoi tu ressembles."

"Du calme. Mets-toi dos contre le mur et relève tes genoux. Je tiens à te regarder cette fois."

Tony obéit et sentit des mains glacées saisir ses jambes et les lui ouvrir largement. Il fut préparé rapidement et lorsque Loki le pénétra finalement, Tony sauta presque au plafond, ses jambes glissèrent, en essayant de s'éloigner du froid. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas - il le voulait tellement. Mais la glace faisait hurler chaque nerf et son corps involontairement tentait d'échapper au rude traitement.

Contrairement à la première fois, son corps savait ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Ses muscles se crispaient, malgré ses tentatives pour se détendre. La force de Loki était au-delà de ce que le corps de Tony pouvait supporter et sa crispation ne le ralentissait pas du tout. C'était une poussée douloureuse et Tony eut un sanglot étranglé.

Conscient du fait que ce n'était pas exactement le bruit lascif que son partenaire aurait espéré, il haleta rapidement "S'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas !" Loki devait savoir, quelle que soit la douleur, que cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Une langue glaciale courut délicieusement sur ses lèvres. 'Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Tu as demandé le monstre et maintenant tu dois souffrir pour lui."

"Ouuiii" siffla Tony de plaisir.

Il y eut une pause. Loki déplaçait apparemment la pomme de douche parce que quelques secondes plus tard, un flot incessant battait fort contre sa poitrine et son visage, plus chaud que jamais. Le garçon sursauta et étouffa un peu quand il avala de l'eau.

La légère sensation de noyade le jeta dans un tout nouveau monde d'excitation paniquée. Les doigts de Loki couraient sur sa poitrine et son ventre. L'eau chaude était brûlante et les doigts froids traçant des motifs sur sa poitrine étaient glacés. C'était en partie en cause du bandeau, supposait-il. Avec un sens occulté, le toucher, le goût et l'odorat étaient incroyablement affûtés.

"Quelle est la différence entre le délire et la folie ?" haleta Tony. Il s'empalait de lui-même sur la queue. "C'est tellement bon !"

La langue froide de Loki glissa dans la bouche chaude de Tony. Il gémit en s'inclinant, désespéré d'en avoir plus. Sa bouche s'engourdit en quelques secondes. Loki le pilonnait violemment, rentrant et sortant de son corps. Une main froide vint rapidement le caresser.

"Arrête" gémit Tony, en essayant de retirer la main. "C'est trop tôt !" Il se tortilla et jura comme l'orgasme se rapprochait. Ses mains se débattirent dans les liens, essayant de se libérer pour repousser la main. Il haletait avec effort, s'obligeant à ne pas penser au plaisir mais à la douleur dans ses poignets et au froid qui dévastait ses nerfs. Mais cela le rendit encore plus dur. "Arrête, Loki ! C'est trop tôt !" plaida-t-il avec colère.

"La température de ton corps est en baisse" expliqua Loki d'une voix tendue et rauque. "Hypothermie".

C'était logique, ils étaient face à face. La queue de Loki était en lui et les jambes de Tony enroulées autour de ses hanches pour se soutenir, donnant à Loki le meilleur angle. Les jambes de Tony étaient rendues douloureuses par le froid. Et Loki était pressé contre le ventre de Tony. Fondamentalement, plus de Loki signifiait plus de froid. Plus de froid signifiait...et bien, plus de froid signifiait un Tony plus désespéré et excité. Mais cela signifiait aussi plus de chance de - et n'insistons pas trop sur ce point - mourir.

Tony sentit des doigts caressant sa bouche. Loki soupira tristement : "Tes lèvres sont bleues."

"Je m'en fous !"

"Chut. Jouis pour moi."

"Non !" cria Tony, sa crainte d'être entendu maintenant remplacée par l'inquiétude que Loki allait faire en sorte que ça se termine trop tôt. "Prends-moi plus fort ! Baise-moi ! Mon dieu, s'il te plaît !"

"Du calme, mon garçon. Jouis. Jouis pour moi, mon beau garçon."

Tony se retint aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais les paroles de ce putain de connard le faisaient se sentir si bien. Si merveilleux. Si désiré et si adoré.

"Merde" sanglota-t-il, indigné. Loki le caressa rapidement et Tony gémit et se tortilla furieusement quand ses couilles commencèrent à se contracter. "Putain Loki !" cria-t-il.

Tony céda, ruant dans la forme glaciale avec un abandon désespéré. Loki était implacable dans son martèlement et quand il vint, le froid paralysant Tony jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, cela suffit à faire basculer le playboy. Comme il atteignait l'orgasme dans le poing de Loki, il entendit le dieu lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille.

Comme Loki fermait l'eau, Tony tendit sa bouche, embrassant la peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

"C'était trop rapide" gémit Tony comme la peau sous ses lèvres se réchauffait soudainement. "Tu m'as floué !" Tony était en colère et bouleversé. Il se sentait comme si on lui avait donné le jouet qu'il voulait pour Noël, puis qu'on lui avait repris une heure après.

Loki semblait trop tendu. "Tu ne devrais pas réclamer le monstre comme ça. Ce n'est pas une récompense."

"Chaque moment passé avec toi est une récompense" dit Tony calmement. "Et quel monstre ?"

"Les monstres de glace qui hantent les cauchemars des Asgardiens. Tu ne devrais pas désirer leur contact."

Tony secoua la tête. "Et moi qui pensais être perturbé. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir la forme de glace si je la veux ?" Il embrassa la peau chaude. "Si je trouve un moyen de maintenir la température de mon corps suffisamment élevée, voudras-tu me baiser plus longtemps ?"

"Une telle entreprise fait-elle un usage approprié de ton génie ?"

"Sauver le monde ou plus de sexe. Entre l'énergie solaire et le Viagra, demande-toi qui gagne."

"Le Viagra ?"

Tony était sur le point de répondre quand il ferma la bouche rapidement. "À la réflexion, aucun. Je pense que ça pourrait te donner des idées."

Tony sortit en titubant de la salle de bain, regardant le réveil quand il s'effondra sur le lit. Génial. Quelques heures de sommeil avant d'être à nouveau debout. Bruce continuait à se lever ridiculement tôt, ce qui heurtait le mode de vie de playboy de Tony. Comme il s'endormait, il se rendit compte que Loki ne lui avait jamais donné de réponse sur un moyen de communiquer avec lui.

D'accord, alors il n'était pas sorti vainqueur de cette discussion.

_Appelons cela un match nul._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

NdT : Désolée, je ne connais pas les annonces du craps. J'ai essayé de me renseigner un peu mais j'ai préféré laisser les termes anglais. Si vous vous y connaissez un peu, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller une traduction.


	25. Discours

**N/A : Je vous dois des excuses ! Plusieurs personnes ont cru que la promesse que Loki a obtenue de Tony dans le dernier chapitre était la dernière étape avant le þjá ey ! Je suis désolée si j'ai donné de faux espoirs, parce qu'il n'en est rien. C'est en fait un point d'intrigue pour un chapitre futur. Je vous le promets, ça vient. En fait, je sais exactement quand cela arrive - chapitre 36. Je sais que tout le monde est très, très chaud pour ça mais je dois respecter Tony Stark; il ne cédera pas si facilement ! Je sais que c'est pénible mais soyez patients. Nous sommes à un tournant maintenant où Tony va commencer à céder, lentement mais sûrement. Je sais que cela ne se fait généralement pas de mettre une note si longue et si décousue au début d'un chapitre, mais puisque tout le monde était excité à ce sujet, je voulais être sûre que vous ne liriez pas pour être déçus. Comme je le disais, la Promesse d'Obéissance reviendra sur le tapis, mais comme argument dans une autre intrigue. Souvenez-vous, le lien entre Loki et Tony doit être voulu par les deux parties. Que Loki dise "mais tu avais promis d'obéir" ne le ferait pas. Je vais écrire pas mal au cours du prochain mois alors je pourrais publier un peu plus vite pour que nous puissions y arriver ! Voilà, c'étaient mes excuses un peu confuses...**

En tant qu'Iron Man, il devait voler, faire exploser des choses avec des lasers et sauver le monde. Des trucs d'adolescent. Très cool. En tant que Tony Stark, il devait donner des discours responsables. Pas cool...du tout. Tony tendit automatiquement la main comme un plateau passait, saisissant un martini qui était probablement destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne l'arrêta.

Von Doom semblait avoir été un feu de paille. Depuis son apparition au Mexique, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de lui. Tony et Bruce s'attendaient presque à que quelque chose se produise pendant leur séjour à Las Vegas, mais rien. Pour une fois, l'univers semblait être de leur côté. Tony était heureux d'être passé à travers les balles pour cette fois.

Tony jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Cet endroit puait l'argent. Où était-il maintenant ? Oh, c'est vrai. Il tira les fiches de sa poche et les foudroya du regard. L'écriture partait un peu cahin-caha. Tony estima, en génie qu'il était, qu'il était probablement ivre. Confortablement ivre. Il pourrait probablement se secouer s'il en avait besoin, mais pour le moment, il était heureux de profiter de l'instant.

"Je crois comprendre que tu es trop ivre pour lire tes fiches."

"Rhodey, tu me blesses."

Rhodes regarda Tony et siffla : "Tu ne peux pas t'enivrer dans la maison d'un sénateur".

"Eh bien c'est parfait parce que j'étais ivre avant d'arriver."

"Surtout pas celui qui s'occupe de lever des fonds pour ton grand projet de réacteur Ark dans l'Arkansas. Et l'un des rares qui soit complètement favorable aux Avengers."

"Qu'est-il arrivé au sénateur Stern, je l'aimais bien ? Très drôle" dit Tony, souriant sombrement à ce souvenir.

"Tony-"

"Hey, quelqu'un a-t-il déjà remarqué que l'Arkansas est un mot plutôt drôle ?" demanda-t-il aux gens autour de lui. Ils lui retournèrent tous des regards vides. "Non ? C'est juste moi ?" Il se retourna vers Rhodes. "Depuis quand te soucies-tu des Avengers ?"

Le verre lui fut retiré de la main tandis que Rhodes se tenait en face de lui, l'air sérieux. "Je vois ce que les Vengeurs sont, et ce qu'ils peuvent faire, vont faire pour ce pays. Je suis tout à fait pour, Stark. Mais vous avez besoin de soutien politique, que vous le vouliez ou non." Il frappa Tony à l'épaule. "Ne gâche pas ça."

Tony était sur le point de répliquer quand il vit un homme dans un manteau noir se retourner pour lui faire face. Loki le regarda à travers la pièce avec des yeux calculateurs. Cela suffit à faire dérailler complètement les pensées de Tony et à le dégriser de façon alarmante.

Et il était là, le garçon à l'intérieur de lui qui se pâmait d'être si près de son dieu. _Je suis au boulot !_ Tony siffla à son pitoyable autre lui-même. _Ouais, ou nous pourrions y aller et être punis dès maintenant. À toi de voir._

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le monde réel, Tony était l'homme de fer. Traiter avec le dieu psychotique de la destruction c'était bien quand il avait l'armure. Quel espoir Tony Stark, le milliardaire, avait-il ? Tout ce que Tony pouvait faire était de jouer devant un public et régler les problèmes à coups de dollars. Et construire une arme, mais il ne voyait rien autour de lui qui pouvait l'aider sur ce plan.

Loki n'était pas connu pour laisser Tony jamais placer un mot durant leurs jeux. Loki ne voulait pas entendre les mises en scène de Tony, il voulait entendre ses supplications et ses lamentations. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui restait ? Pourrait-il amadouer Loki ? Combien faudrait-il payer Loki, pour que le dieu lui donne une nuit de repos au lieu d'être plié de toutes les manières imaginables pour satisfaire un dieu fou ?

"Tu es complètement bourré, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Rhodes avec colère. Il leva les yeux vers son vieil et fatigant ami. "Tu as déjà fait ça alors que tu pouvais à peine tenir debout. Viens. Le discours a lieu dans le jardin."

Rhodes tira Tony à travers une série de doubles portes vitrées, hors de la salle et dans un grand jardin chinois. La tête de Tony tourna pour voir si Loki le suivait, mais il ne put le repérer dans la foule autour d'eux.

_Peut-être que je suis juste en train de l'imaginer. Je suis sur le point de devenir fou._

L'homme sur la scène l'annonçait et Tony laissa de côté sa déception pour la remplacer par son charme sans pareil. Il remercia le sénateur...il ne pouvait honnêtement pas se rappeler son nom, et prit place sur le podium. Il regarda ses fiches brièvement, puis les jeta par-dessus son épaule.

"On s'en fout. Je vais improviser" dit-il. Tout le monde rit.

Tony vit Loki debout sous un porche de la maison. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur lui.

"Oui, bien. Je suis Tony Stark et pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis Iron Man". Encore une fois, tout le monde rit. Qui l'ignorait ?

Tony commença son discours et c'était un bon discours. À propos de situations désespérées et de héros se dressant contre l'adversité. À propos du réacteur Ark "on me l'a une fois décrit comme une lumière éclairant l'humanité toute entière" déclara Tony en regardant le petit sourire de Loki.

Dans l'ensemble, il s'en sortit bien et sans détours majeurs qui auraient pu lui attirer des ennuis. Ce n'était pas comme lui.

Rhodes, souriant pour les caméras, serra la main de Tony et en fit mention du bout des lèvres. "Je m'attendais tellement à ce que tu fasses du _Tony Stark_. "

"Moi ?"

"C'est pourquoi j'appelle ça un putain de _Tony Stark_. "

Tony ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas eu la tentation de gâcher le discours pour un motif d'ordre personnel, ou tout simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Parce qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il y avait un dieu fou là-bas. Jouer avec de vraies munitions était inscrit dans son ADN.

Ficher en l'air un discours dans la maison d'un sénateur juste pour l'embêter, lui et tout le monde, semblait maintenant si trivial. Pourquoi gâcher un discours alors qu'on pouvait insulter un dieu, se faire battre jusqu'au sang pendant des heures avant que la même main qui avait amené tant de douleur se tende vers vous et vous caresse si tendrement jusqu'à l'orgasme ?

_Avant, tu ramassais des femmes lors de ces soirées, tu les ramenais chez toi et tu te les faisais, puis tu sonnais Pepper pour les jeter dehors au petit matin. Maintenant, tu crèves d'envie d'être puni par le frère de Thor._

_Et alors ?_

Quand ce fut enfin fini avec la séance photo et les félicitations, le problème fut, comme toujours, de se frayer un chemin à travers les lèche-bottes et les vautours. Autant d'autographes, autant de photos, tant d'indifférence de la part de Tony.

Son cœur tomba douloureusement quand il atteint l'endroit où Loki s'était tenu, seulement pour constater sa disparition. Mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par une ombre noire disparaissant par une porte et il la suivit. Il entra dans une sorte de bibliothèque, aménagée en salle d'attente. Tony ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Est-ce sans danger ?"

"J'en doute fortement. Cela t'inquiète ?"

"Non" souffla Tony, s'avançant.

Trois longues enjambées et il avait le dieu dans ses bras, l'embrassant profondément. La langue de Tony parcourait chaque centimètre - à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient c'était une révélation. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, la langue de Tony explorait la bouche de Loki. Rien ne changeait, mais c'était toujours un émerveillement.

Ce qui avait changé était leur synchronisme. Ils savaient maintenant comment l'autre allait bouger, ce qu'il ferait. Ce qu'ils voulaient, ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il n'y avait plus de dents qui s'accrochaient ou de pelotage maladroit. Tony sursauta légèrement quand ils retombèrent dans le canapé, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir ces délicieuses lèvres.

Loki le tirait vers le haut le canapé, disposant son corps, défaisant son pantalon. Tony se perdait juste dans le baiser, en attendant le premier ordre.

"Touche-toi."

La main de Tony se dirigea immédiatement vers sa bite durcie sans un moment d'embarras ou d'hésitation. Loki lui disait de se toucher, il se touchait. Loki disait stop, il arrêtait. Loki disait saute...Eh bien, Tony lui dirait probablement d'aller se faire foutre, mais peu importe.

"Tu vas jouir maintenant, mon garçon. Débarrassons-nous de ça maintenant avant de jouer. Tu dureras plus longtemps."

Tony grogna au petit sourire suffisant sur le visage de Loki, mais sa main ne s'arrêta pas. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit la main chaude de Loki sur lui, mais il n'était guère utile de demander. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Tony, il ruait et grognait déjà.

"Tu es parti trop longtemps" grogna Tony, sentant le besoin d'expliquer.

"Ça ne fait que quelques jours, mon doux garçon."

"Trop longtemps" grogna Tony.

"Je m'efforcerai de ven-"

"Chaque nuit. Je te veux chaque nuit" exigea Tony en serrant les dents comme sa queue battait dans sa main qui branlait follement.

Loki était encore au-dessus de lui, le regardant intensément comme si Tony était une créature fascinante. "Je pense que, si je le faisais, tu serais fatigué de moi. Tu me demanderais de partir. Tu me demanderais de te laisser de l'espace."

Tony grommela avec colère. "Même si je le disais, même si je me débattais, même si je te demandais de te partir, ne t'avises pas d'arrêter de venir !"

_Ai-je vraiment dit cela ?_

_Eh bien, c'est vrai._

"Je vais essayer, mon joli garçon." Loki repoussait délicatement les cheveux de ses yeux, retirant sa cravate, embrassant le cou chaud de Tony et défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. "Pour l'instant, j'ai un jeu un peu spécial à l'esprit. Tu vas me haïr et jouir plus fort que tu ne l'as jamais fait de ta vie. Ne lutte pas. Accepte le fait qu'il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire à part être mon petit vaisseau à remplir".

Tony était pantelant maintenant. Il était près et il n'allait pas tarder à-

Il fut soudainement sur le sol, sa tête frappant la pierre. Il cligna des yeux dans un état second alors que ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos avec sa propre cravate et une écharpe dorée venant du propre cou de Loki était enroulée deux fois autour de sa tête, le bâillonnant. De toutes les choses triviales à penser...l'écharpe portait l'odeur de Loki. Tony sentit une palpitation traverser son corps comme un battement de coeur.

Loki tira jusqu'à l'amener à genoux. La bite de Tony se dressait droit devant lui et appuyait douloureusement contre son ventre.

Loki sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Tony le fixa pendant un moment, tenta de cracher une salve de malédictions derrière l'écharpe d'or et essaya de se mettre debout. La main de Loki fut dans ses cheveux, le forçant à se remettre sur ses genoux, puis, dans un geste dont Tony se souviendrait à la fois dans ses cauchemars et ses rêves les plus sales pour le reste de sa vie, passa un collier autour de son cou.

_Il a mis un putain de collier sur moi !_

_C'est tellement chaud._

_Non ça ne l'est pas !_

Il grogna de fureur comme Loki ajouta une laisse au collier et se rassit sur le canapé en face de lui.

Tony pouvait voir ça en esprit. Sa veste avait été écartée si bien qu'il était là, encore vêtu, mais débraillé, la chemise blanche sur mesure entrouverte sur le gilet gris, le pantalon baissé sur ses genoux, sa queue dépassant de sous l'ourlet de la chemise, rouge, dure et tendue.

Attaché, bâillonné, portant un collier et tenu en laisse, à genoux comme un chien aux pieds de Loki.

"Un si beau petit garçon, tout habillé dans son costume, jouant à être un homme", chantonnait Loki, en donnant à la laisse une légère saccade.

Il lui lança un regard à travers des yeux rétrécis remplis de haine. La putain de prima donna était assise sur le canapé en cuir rouge comme si c'était un trône. Une main tenait la laisse, l'autre prenait un verre de vin rouge, qu'il devait avoir fait apparaître.

Loki but longuement et regarda vers son petit captif. Il fit un geste vers la salle avec le verre. "J'aime cette salle. Ça me rappelle mes quartiers à Asgard. J'ai eu tant de fantasmes de toi dans un cadre comme celui-ci, je pouvais à peine croire ma chance quand j'ai découvert cette salle. Tous ces rêves que j'avais quand j'étais torturé. Je me suis promis de les assouvir tous. Il semble que l'univers sourie à mes caprices".

_Eh bien, j'aimerais foutrement qu'il sourie aux miens._

"Quand tu auras finalement cessé tes faibles protestations et décidé de te lier à moi, nous aurons une maison sans portes et sans fenêtres. Tu ne seras jamais en mesure de partir. Mais ne tremble pas, mon petit animal, car je peux t'assurer que tu ne le souhaiteras jamais. Nous aurons une bibliothèque, comme celle-ci. Et une douche. "

Tony sentit sa bite jaillir, enthousiaste et ravi par les images que Loki suscitait. Tony se secoua avec colère à la trahison de son corps. _Il va juste me laisser à la fin ! Me trahir et me laisser !_ Il voulait crier à son corps enthousiaste.

Sa queue battait si fort en réponse, _peut-être, mais pense à comment il te fait sentir pendant qu'il est là._

Tony tremblait de rage et de dégoût, mais redirigea ses pensées pour se débarrasser de son érection.

_Pense à autre chose qu'à lui ! Des douches froides. Putain, non, pas des douches. Pas le froid. Pense à la douleur dans ta tête. Douleur, Loki poussant fort. Dominant._

Tony gémit lamentablement. Oh pour l'amour du ciel, n'y avait-il rien en lui que Loki n'avait pas déformé dans le sexe ?

_Pense à tout sauf Loki ! Steve Rogers._ Tony se surprit à rire. C'était étonnamment efficace.

Le dieu émit un "tss-tss" réprobateur. "Non, ça ne va pas" soupira Loki. L'homme se pencha et saisit l'érection de Tony. Tony gémit pitoyablement, en essayant de tirer ses hanches loin. "Garde tes vilaines pensées, mon garçon" le taquina Loki, le caressant de nouveau jusqu'à complète érection.

Dès qu'il l'eut obtenue, Loki se rassit à nouveau, remplissant son verre. C'était si douloureux, et Tony pensait qu'en tant qu' Iron Man, il avait assez bien expérimenté tous les types de douleur existant. Il s'était fait tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises, heurtant la terre avec suffisamment de force pour le tuer s'il n'avait pas eu l'armure. Balles, plaies par arme blanche et sans oublier le vainqueur toutes catégories, la bombe qui avait dispersé des milliers de minuscules éclats dans sa poitrine.

Il s'avèrait qu'il s'était horriblement trompé à ce sujet. Il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau niveau de douleur que seul un homme pourrait jamais comprendre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki le laissait dur et suppliant, mais jamais si longtemps et jamais si durement. Le problème était que la moitié du supplice venait de son propre esprit. La situation tout entière, l'humiliation et le manque de contrôle, lui donnait désespérément envie de baiser. Loki le touchait de temps en temps, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony, le long de son cou, gardant Tony en érection avec de minuscules caresses, mais sans le soulager.

Tony regardait le sol, son corps frémissant, les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Et c'étaient les mots. Les rêves qui se déversaient de la langue douée, de la langue d'argent de Loki créaient un tout nouveau monde dans l'esprit de Tony. Un monde où sa vie serait si simple et si libre...pas "libre" au sens de "liberté" évidemment. Mais libre de toute responsabilité et c'était la liberté d'une manière pervertie.

Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que Tony n'entende finalement le bruit de la fermeture qui descendait. Il leva les yeux pour voir la main libre de Loki tirant sur sa longue queue pâle. Tony fut déçu de voir que Loki était seulement en semi-érection. À un regard de Loki, Tony se déplaça, maladroitement à cause de son pantalon baissé, et se plaça entre les longues jambes habillées de noir. Il attendit, mais Loki n'eut aucun signe qu'il allait enlever le foulard.

Tony leva la tête, se pencha et frotta sa joue contre la bite de Loki. C'était un acte de pure soumission qui les excitait tous les deux.

Loki siffla un long "Ouuiiii."

Tony gémit comme sa propre queue se contractait douloureusement et, incroyablement, sentit la pulsation encore augmenter. Il frotta son visage contre la verge de Loki, encourageant l'érection avec le frottement.

Un coup brusque sur sa laisse lui fit lever les yeux. Loki tira à nouveau et Tony avança en trébuchant. Il était debout, se balançant légèrement quand Loki tira son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, lui retira ses chaussures et l'aida à se déplacer. Il fit une pause, comme si une idée le frappait après coup et souffla doucement sur la bite tremblante de Tony. Tony frissonna et gémit.

Loki se mit à rire méchamment et lui ordonna de se tourner. Il sentit Loki le préparer rapidement, trois doigts poussant immédiatement, couverts d'une sorte de lubrifiant. Tony était débout, tremblant, attendant. Une main saisit ses poignets liés, l'autre main tenant la laisse le guida vers l'arrière, ce qui obligea le garçon à s'empaler sur son dieu. Tony jeta sa tête en arrière et cria contre le tissu dans sa bouche.

Loki caressait son dos, en soupirant et en bougeant légèrement. Quand il fut satisfait, il se rassit, saisissant à nouveau son verre et se servant à boire. "Quand tu veux, mon garçon."

Tony frissonna, essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un instinct le forçait les fermer. Son corps tout entier semblait se briser.

Il grimpa sur le canapé, les mollets de chaque côté des genoux de Loki, les muscles de ses cuisses tremblant, et se laissa tomber. La queue frappa plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant et il ne l'avait pas encore reçue toute entière. Il gémit. C'était une position si différente de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Il tira de nouveau, aussi haut qu'il le pouvait et retomba de tout son poids. Encore plus profond, encore un long gémissement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force pour cela.

_Concentre-toi sur l'ordre que tu as reçu. Rien d'autre ne compte._ En haut. En bas. En haut. En bas.

Tony se rendit compte à ce moment que tout ce que Loki faisait était de laisser son garçon se torturer lui-même. Pourquoi diable Tony supportait-il toute cette merde ? Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Même s'il pouvait être libéré de Loki, se lever, partir pour toujours, il ne le voulait pas.

_Que le ciel nous vienne en aide, nous ne pouvons pas survivre l'un sans l'autre, mais nous allons probablement nous entre-tuer._

Tony se déplaçait rapidement maintenant, rebondissant sur la queue autant qu'il le pouvait. Distraitement, il pouvait entendre le grincement du canapé comme le capitonnage protestait. Il pouvait entendre le rire voilé de Loki.

"C'est ça mon garçon" souffla Loki. Une main lui caressait le dos. "Je vais venir en premier et si tu es très, très bon, je te laisserai jouir aussi."

Tony hocha la tête dans un état second, remuant, roulant des hanches, en serrant autant que possible, faisant tout pour que Loki vienne. Loki respirait fort derrière lui, geignait, pantelait, haletait. Il gémissait maintenant, ses hanches se levant pour rencontrer Tony.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, oui. Oui, comme ça. Déplace tes hanches comme ça. Oui, oui, oui ! Tony, oui, mon garçon. Mon garçon."

Tony était rendu fou par les mots de luxure. Il voulait lui faire face, voir son visage quand il lui parlait. Loki sembla lire dans son esprit. "Debout. Lève-toi, tourne-toi. Je veux voir ton visage. Ton beau visage, mon garçon, quand je jouis."

Tony ne perdit pas de temps pour obéir. Loki se cabra violemment quand il vint, cognant presque Tony au sol. Ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches, les tenant suffisamment serrées pour laisser des contusions. Pendant les dernières secondes, Loki souleva littéralement Tony de haut et en bas sur sa queue avec une force effrayante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement venu. Tout ce que Tony avait à faire était de se laisser faire et de laisser Loki l'utiliser.

Loki se laissa retomber dans le canapé, presque inconscient, souriant joyeusement. Tony tremblait fortement sous l'effet du désir et de la colère. Il grogna de colère derrière son bâillon.

"Chut, mon garçon. Laisse-moi profiter de l'instant."

Tony grogna de nouveau.

"Si ça continue, je vais te faire tenir dans le coin comme un mauvais garçon, et nous n'allons plus jouer."

Tony se força à attendre, tremblant, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulant de sa verge tendue alors que Loki semblait enfin s'extirper de sa torpeur. Il tapota le visage de Tony délicatement et une main serra son cul de manière possessive. Tony frémit sous l'acte avilissant.

Loki fit un geste du doigt et Tony, sentant sa fierté et sa force partir en lambeaux, se pencha en avant et laissa Loki embrasser son front, ses joues, son menton, sa mâchoire et son cou. Loki le dévisagea, le repoussa et le mit à genoux de nouveau.

"Combien de fois pouvons-nous faire cela avant que tu ne perdes le contrôle et que tu jouisses sans ma permission ?"

_Si seulement je le pouvais je le ferais maintenant. Mais j'ai besoin d'être touché. J'ai besoin que tu me touches ou je ne n'y arriverai pas.  
_  
Tony le regarda avec haine. Loki sourit benoîtement. "Ou nous pouvons couper court au jeu et te laisser venir maintenant."

Tony attendit. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas le choix à ce sujet.

Loki tapota ses genoux "Ici".

Tony se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Loki de nouveau. Loki saisit ses cuisses avec des mains fortes et poussa la poitrine de Tony vers le bas. Tony ne put s'y opposer, et la force pure de Loki l'amena à la position qu'il désirait. Tony se retrouva assis sur les genoux de son dieu, les jambes sur le canapé, mais son dos, sa poitrine et sa tête en arrière, à quelques centimètres du sol. C'était une position humiliante, débilitante, qui le laissait exposé, vulnérable et sachant que si Loki lâchait ses hanches, sa tête allait rebondir sur le sol de pierre.

Loki laissa Tony considérer ces faits pendant un long moment, avant que sa tête ne descende et qu'il ne commence à sucer Tony avec une malveillance sans bornes. Tony hurla et se débattit. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ou le repousser parce qu'il n'avait aucun effet de levier possible, de sorte qu'il était obligé de s'accrocher juste là, complètement à la merci de Loki. À tout cela s'ajoutait le sang se précipitant à sa tête, ce qui le rendait étourdi et pas du tout à l'aise, le faisant se sentir plus impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Loki ne continua pas plus longtemps ses jeux et permit à Tony d'atteindre une magnifique délivrance. Son corps tremblait quand la vague le submergea, faisant sursauter son corps comme un pantin. Un pantin contrôlé par son maître. Il explosa et Loki avala sa semence avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Tony glissa doucement sur le sol, se gargarisant piteusement.

"Maintenant, ne t'avais-je pas dit que cela en vaudrait la peine ?"

_Putain oui._

Tony fut détaché et rhabillé. Comme sa cravate était serrée autour de son cou, il la sentit tirée durement vers le haut, un substitut à la laisse. Tony dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter que la cravate ne l'étrangle. Il trébucha jusqu'à trouver Loki devenu Lockley, resplendissante dans une longue robe verte, fendue tout du long jusqu'à la cuisse de Lok...de Lockl... _putain_, de sa cuisse.

"Viens, Tony Stark. Ramène-moi chez toi et nous recommencerons."

Tony, les jambes un peu flageolantes, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, réussit à donner un bon spectacle pour les caméras en sortant de la maison du sénateur.

"Stark !"

"Putain non" murmura-t-il. Il tint Lockley serrée par la taille, se tenant plus lui-même qu'autre chose et se pencha vers elle. "S'il te plaît ne fais rien de trop..._Lokien_."

"Eh bien, je vais essayer Tony" dit Lockley avec condescendance.

Tony remarquait toujours une différence quand Loki était comme ça. Il parlait beaucoup plus...normalement ? Beaucoup plus comme une Anglaise normale que quand il était sous sa forme masculine. C'était perturbant de voir avec quelle facilité il pouvait se glisser dans ses personnages. À un certain niveau, cela inquiétait Tony. Quel masque Loki portait-il quand il baisait Tony ? Il aurait aimé croire qu'il n'en portait aucun, mais il était assez avisé pour savoir que cela ne pouvait être vrai.

Rhodes s'approcha. Il allait parler quand il fronça les sourcils. "Ça va Tony ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je pense qu'il est temps que je le ramène à la maison" déclara Lockley avec un roulement des yeux très parlant.

"Hey, je vais bien" déclara Tony rapidement, en jetant un regard sur elle. "Euh, Rhodey, c'est-"

"Lockley. J'ai deviné." Rhodes tendit une main. "Tony ne parle que de vous."

"Vraiment ?" dit Lockley joyeusement.

"Non, pas vraiment" déclara Tony rapidement.

"Tony n'était pas aussi fou de Pep-" Rhodes se redressa rapidement.

_C'est bien. Évoque l'ancienne petite amie en face de la nouvelle._

Tony lui lança un regard aigre. "Les militaires ne vous apprennent rien sur les femmes" siffla-t-il à l'oreille de Rhodes.

"C'est toi qui dis ça" riposta Rhodes.

"Eh bien, nous partons" dit Tony, traînant Lockley au loin. "Wow, ta taille est si mince. Pas toi, Rhodes. Ta taille est normale. Pour autant que je sache. On se voit la semaine prochaine."

"Que se passe-t-il la semaine prochaine ?" demanda Lockley.

Tony repoussa ses lunettes de soleil sur son visage. "Un truc de collecte de fonds."

"N'était-ce pas déjà une histoire de collecte de fonds ?"

"C'est un autre truc de collecte de fonds."

Ils s'en allèrent. Le voiturier amenait déjà l'Audi. L'attention de Tony allait vers les le paparazzi, inquiet du nombre de photos qui allaient apparaître dans les journaux avec lui et Lok-Lockl-la créature à son bras...qui semblait soudain avoir ses lèvres dans son cou.

"Arrête !" siffla Tony.

Lockley rit dans son cou, mais n'arrêta pas ses baisers aériens. Tony aurait facilement pu l'en empêcher, en s'éloignant ou même en le repoussant. Mais il ne le fit pas.

"Thor pourrait-il te reconnaître ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet. "Sur une photographie ?"

Une langue serpenta et glissa vers son oreille avant que la voix ne réponde : "Tony, Thor est toujours tombé dans mes pièges depuis que nous sommes enfants. S'il ne l'a pas remarqué avant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait soudainement un sursaut de génie". Elle renifla. "D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est bien trop occupé à tourner autour de sa petite Midgardienne."

"Hypocrite ?"

"Eh bien, mon Midgardien est de loin supérieur."

_Évidemment._

Tony parut de nouveau inquiet dos au flot de lumières scintillantes. "Peut-être que tu devrais juste, tu sais - disparaître."

"Non"

"Loki-"

"Non." Et la discussion fut close.

Une fois que la voiture fut prête, Tony l'emmena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le monde devint un champ de flashs et de micros poussés devant lui. Il adressa un rapide salut aux journalistes et grogna à son oreille : "Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une femme en ce moment que je dois en avoir plein le cul avec toi."

"Mauvais choix de mots, Tony. Tu en auras toujours plein le cul avec moi."

"Je me demande pourquoi il a fallu que je dise ça."

Ils descendirent les dernières marches jusqu'à la voiture. Tony ouvrit la porte pour elle comme un vrai gentleman et une fois qu'elle fut assise, il s'assit lui-même dans le siège conducteur.

"Dois-tu porter ça ?" fit la douce voix féminine à côté de lui.

Il regardait droit devant lui comme il s'éloignait des paparazzi. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'en renverser un. Encore une fois. "Je suis Tony Stark, je porte des lunettes de soleil."

"Tout le temps ?"

"Oui."

"Mais c'est la nuit" souligna Lockley.

"Depuis quand est-ce ton rôle de faire mes choix en matière de mode ?" exigea Tony.

La Loki féminine roula des yeux mais ne dit rien.

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai une discussion sur mes lunettes de soleil avec une femme qui est en fait un homme, qui est en fait un dieu, qui est en fait un Géant de glace et...et je suis toujours dans une putain de meilleure humeur que je ne l'ai été depuis...peu importe ".

"Bon à savoir" soupira-t-elle. "Donc, Martha Lockley a fait ses débuts."

Tony se mordit la langue. "Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Nous devons faire quelque chose à ce sujet."

"Cela ne te regarde pas. Justin et moi avons déjà créé une identité. Je suis une brillante ingénieur qui a récemment perdu son emploi dans une compagnie britannique. Je suis ici en Amérique pour passer un entretien d'embauche aux Industries Hammer."

"En couchant avec Tony Stark ? Le PDG de son principal concurrent ?"

"Je suis une femme indépendante avec une forte volonté, Anthony. Je fais ce que je veux. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un le demande, nous leur dirons que nous ne parlons pas boutique à la maison."

Tony avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve enfiévré. "C'est complètement fou. Et je pense que tout ça te plaît trop." Tony regarda Loki-Lockley."Tu es toujours un _mec_, tu te souviens ? "

"Le genre n'est pas seulement subjectif mais entièrement basé sur la culture. Je suis le dieu qui fait faire les choses les plus incroyables à ton corps. Au-delà de ça, qu'importe à quoi je ressemble ?"

Tony regarda derrière lui. Le il-elle-peu importe-ça avait raison.

"Raisonnablement incroyable" c'était tout ce que Tony était disposé à admettre.

"Maintenant, revenons à la tour. Je tiens à jouer davantage avec toi."

"Écoute, je suis partant, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse faire grand chose ce soir" déclara Tony avec une grimace.

Il se sentait complètement épuisé et même maintenant, faire la moindre chose lui demandait un réel effort. Merde. Il préférait mourir que de le reconnaître à haute voix, mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'il le croyait.

Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et sursauta comme une main se posait sur son entrejambe. Lockley serra doucement.

"Et je dis que je peux te faire bander à nouveau en huit minutes avec rien de plus pour m'aider que les vêtements que tu portes."

Tony resta bouche bée devant elle, puis, distançant la Mercedes rouge derrière lui, reprit le trajet jusqu'à la tour. "Non, tu ne pourras pas. Je suis crevé."

"Si tu réussis à tenir pendant huit minutes, tu gagnes."

"Je gagne quoi ? "

"Je te communiquerai le lieu de mon logement actuel. Tu pourras l'utiliser pour ton plaisir personnel" ronronna-t-elle. "Ou passer l'information à ton SHIELD. Comme tu voudras."

Tony y réfléchit un moment. "Et si je perds ?"

"Si tu es dur et partant après huit minutes de mes soins, tu seras à moi."

"Je suis déjà à toi" murmura Tony avec agacement.

"Je veux que tu consentes à te lier à moi. De toute évidence, tu résistes pour sauver les restes de fierté dont je n'ai pas encore réussi à te dépouiller. Tu te lieras avec moi finalement et dans le même temps, tu devras travailler plus dur pour conserver mes bonnes dispositions " dit-elle sèchement. Elle s'arrêta, se calma. "Alors. Je te veux, pendant une semaine, enchaîné et nu et prêt à me servir. Dis au SHIELD que tu prends un peu de repos, sur un bateau au milieu de nulle part, je me fiche de ce que tu leur diras. Dis-leur que tu es occupé à te faire prendre par un dieu si tu veux. Annule tes engagements à Stark Industries. J'exige 168 heures, pas une seconde de moins, de toi nu et offert à moi. Tony, lampadaire." finit-elle d'une voix ennuyée, mais aussi un peu fâchée.

Tony sursauta quand il réalisa, heurtant presque le lampadaire alors que son imagination se déchaînait à ces pensées. Il fit une vive embardée au milieu de la route.

_Une semaine avec un dieu fou.. lié pour l'éternité avec un dieu fou..._

"La semaine prochaine ?"

"N'importe quelle semaine que je choisirai."

"Alors, tu te pointeras un jour et me demanderas cette semaine ? Cela ne semble pas juste."

"Alors, puis-je te suggérer de ne pas perdre ?"

Tony s'arrêta à un autre feu rouge. Il prêtait rarement tant d'attention aux aspects juridiques de la conduite, mais le lent trajet lui donnait le temps de réfléchir. Il fit même le tour de quelques blocs supplémentaires pour se donner plus de temps. "Et, quand tu prendras tes huit minutes là, peu importe, tu seras comme ça ?" il désigna la forme féminine.

Elle rit, ses yeux verts scintillant. Au moins, c'étaient les mêmes. "Non, mon garçon. Tu ne peux pas prétendre que cette forme t'excite pour moitié autant. Je crois que tu serais probablement en mesure de tenir ces huit minutes si j'étais comme ça."

Tony jeta un regard en arrière. Il y avait pensé aussi. Loki était à couper le souffle sous cette forme, bien sûr. Une sérieuse concurrente pour n'importe laquelle des femmes avec qui il avait jamais couché. Mais il y avait quelque chose de si merveilleusement mauvais et bon à la fois à être dominé par un autre homme. Tony sentait dans sa chair que, si une Loki féminine était sexy, un Loki mâle était carrément obscène.

Et Tony apprenait qu'il y avait une partie sombre au fond de lui qui était finalement alimentée par son dieu.

"Huit minutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire en huit minutes ?"

"Nous avons conduit pendant un certain temps maintenant, Tony. Ne me dis pas que tu es perdu."

"Rien pour t'aider que-"

"Les vêtements que tu portes."

"Comment cela fonctionne ?"

"Tu pourrais ajouter à cette liste un lubrifiant, mais si tu souhaites te conformer à nos règles strictes, je serai heureux de m'en passer. Pour ton bien, cependant, je ne le conseillerai pas."

Tony rentra dans la tour Stark, descendit dans le parking et se gara. A côté de lui, il perçut du coin de l'œil une lueur. Il l'ignora, et tambourina des doigts sur le volant pour un long moment. "Et si je gagne, je peux communiquer l'emplacement au SHIELD ?"

"Sans conséquence, mon garçon." La voix était profonde, caressante et glorieusement masculine une fois de plus.

"Mais pour toi ?" dit Tony. Les grands yeux noisette se tournèrent vers le dieu, pleins de défi et de peur.

Loki sourit. "Tu pourrais peut-être me prévenir ? Sauf si tu veux que je sois capturé ?"

"C'est la dernière chose que je veux." Tony ferma les yeux et sortit de la voiture. "D'accord. Huit minutes."

"Le temps commence lorsque ton cul est sur le lit, mon garçon."

Tony et Loki entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Il monta en silence. Les yeux de Loki étaient fixés au plafond. Tony regardait son reflet dans la vitre. Il était fatigué et usé. Il doutait fort que Loki puisse obtenir quelque chose de lui à ce moment. Il tenait à peine debout.

"Tes lunettes de soleil. Retire-les. Nous sommes à l'intérieur, Tony" Loki soupira comme un parent fatigué. "Honnêtement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt."

"Cela vient du gars" déclara Tony lentement et précisément, sans le regarder, "qui porte un casque avec _des cornes d'or_. "

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent. Tony se dirigea vers le lit, se laissa tomber et regarda Loki passer devant lui, cherchant le gel KY dans la salle de bains. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, il s'approcha de Tony, une longue main descendit et retira les lunettes de son visage. Tony sourit.

"Tony Stark cache ses yeux au monde, parce que ses yeux trahissent le garçon qu'il est. De grands et beaux yeux de chiot. D'accord mon amour, porte tes lunettes de soleil pour le monde. Mais avec moi, ces yeux sont miens et je ne veux pas les voir cachés. "

"D'accord" déclara Tony qui réalisa soudainement à quel point sa voix semblait faible et jeune.

"Recule. Contre la tête de lit."

Tony s'exécuta. Loki prit un certain temps pour retirer les chaussures de Tony, puis son pantalon. Il dénoua la cravate de Tony et l'utilisa pour lui lier les mains. "Allons-nous commencer ?" demanda Loki. Il défit les boutons de la chemise de Tony de manière aguichante.

Tony sourit. "Jarvis, démarre le chronomètre. Décompte à huit minutes."

"Oui, monsieur. À partir de maintenant."

"Tu ne me crois pas ?" demanda Loki, exprimant sa déception à chaque syllabe. Ses yeux dansaient avec ravissement cependant.

"Pas un instant."

Loki émit un tss-tss. Il versa une rasade de gel sur ses doigts et prépara Tony avec de longs mouvements d'étirement. Deux doigts furent poussés immédiatement et Tony soupira sous l'étroit étirement.

C'était bien, c'était merveilleux, mais la biologie élémentaire jouait contre Loki. Tony ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia malgré tout la sensation. Des lèvres glissaient le long de son cou.

"J'aime ça" murmura Tony.

"Bien."

"J'aime ça" ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque, en regardant Loki sérieusement. "J'aime tout de ça."

_J'aime ça, j'aime ceci. Tu évites de dire ce que tu veux vraiment dire._

_Lâche._

"Cela ne finira jamais."

"Promis ?" dit Tony, et il fut en colère en entendant la fêlure dans sa voix. Il voulait être fort, être Tony Stark. Il ne voulait pas demander pour être heureux. Il voulait exiger.

"Je ne vais pas te quitter. Et je ne laisserai pas ça finir. Tony, peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair. Dans les siècles à venir, tu vas balancer, je n'en doute pas, entre me vouloir et me haïr, entre essayer de fuir et ramper pour te mettre à genoux. Cela ne fait aucune différence. Que tu me veuilles, ou me déteste, ce ne prendra fin que lorsque je mourrai. " Loki poussa plus fort et un pouce rejoignit les quatre doigts. Tony fut étiré plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

"Oh putain !" siffla-t-il. Une main gifla durement son visage, puis caressa doucement la peau cuisante.

"Tony", ronronna Loki. Il le gifla à plusieurs reprises, caressant ensuite la joue maltraitée. "Concentre-toi sur ma voix." Une gifle. "C'est juste toi et moi". Une gifle. "Et personne ne viendra te sauver." Une gifle. "Abandonne parce que tu n'as pas d'autre choix." La main sortit et fut remplacée presque sans heurt par une queue.

Tony gémit et enroula ses jambes autour de Loki, le tenant près de lui. Loki sortit la ceinture du pantalon de Tony, laissant tomber le vêtement sur le sol. Tony pensait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais il était fou de croire qu'il savait ce que le dieu du mal pensait.

À la place des coups, la ceinture fut passée autour de son cou et la boucle tirée contre sa gorge.

Serrée. Plus serrée. Trop serrée. Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent comme il commençait à paniquer. Il lutta, mais c'était inutile et tout ce que cela amena, fut de presser la queue contre sa prostate. Il s'étrangla et résista à Loki alors que ses terminaisons nerveuses éclataient de plaisir.

"Ne panique pas, Tony. Tu sais- écoute-moi ! Tu sais que je ne te tuerai pas, je ne pourrais jamais tuer mon garçon_. Je t'aime_, Tony. J'ai besoin que tu te détendes. "

Tony voulait lui faire confiance. À un certain niveau, il lui faisait confiance, mais l'instinct prenait le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il résista, se tortilla et miaula, poussant son corps contre Loki.

"C'est ça, mon garçon. Un peu plus."

À la limite de s'évanouir, la ceinture fut desserrée brièvement et Tony réussit à aspirer en une bouffée désespéré avant que ses voies respiratoires ne soient refermées.

"Tu fais ça si bien, mon garçon. Juste un peu plus."

Tony se cambra, se tendit et se débattit, son corps défaillant sur le lit, les jambes lançant des coups de pied en l'air, remuant constamment sur la queue enfouie dans son corps. Sa vision s'assombrissait sur les côtés, son regard se concentrant avec inquiétude sur le dieu tenant sa vie entre ses mains.

Tony sentit son corps palpiter avec l'énergie du désespoir. L'adrénaline se répandait en lui. Il eut de soudains, et horribles, flash backs de sa torture en Afghanistan. Mais c'était Loki. Loki. Loki qui allait jouer, le torturer et l'entraîner dans quelque chose que Tony voulait et méprisait à la fois, mais Loki n'allait pas le tuer. Tony y croyait. Il rua, ses hanches balançant contre la queue et sentit son corps plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant.

Puis la ceinture fut détachée pour la dernière fois. Tony haletait et soufflait, sa vision s'éclaircissant comme il aspirait de l'oxygène. Loki se pencha et caressa doucement la bite durcie.

"C'est un bon garçon" souffla Loki, une lourde convoitise dans la voix.

"Huit minutes, monsieur" déclara Jarvis.

Tony cligna des yeux, se ressaisissant enfin comme il baissait les yeux. Loki caressait doucement la queue dressée de Tony, passant joyeusement ses doigts sur le gland, déjà glissant du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Tony regarda de nouveau avec une stupéfaction vertigineuse et rencontra les yeux verts de Loki.

Le dieu souriait doucement, tendrement, les yeux fixés sur Tony. La main lâcha la ceinture pour glisser dans les cheveux de Tony, repoussant la frange. "Un si bon garçon, Tony. Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir."

L'approbation, aussi fou que c'était dans cette situation, était comme un soleil chaud dans sa poitrine, grandissant et le remplissant. _Approbation_. Tony Stark n'avait jamais obtenu d'approbation, ni de son père, ni de ses amantes ou de ses amis. Parce que Tony Stark ne voulait pas d'approbation. Parce que Tony Stark était un géant et un héros et un fils de pute arrogant.

Il détourna les yeux, clignant difficilement pour arrêter le déferlement d'émotions dans sa gorge. "Arrête ça" dit-il d'un ton bourru.

"C'est bien, mon amour. Il y a quelques endroits en toi où je ne vais pas tenter de forcer le passage. Pas encore. Mais un jour, je vais posséder et dominer chaque partie de ton corps et de ton âme. Emmure ces parties secrètes de ton âme si tu le souhaites. Mais tu es dur, et j'ai gagné. Et dans un avenir pas trop lointain, je vais réclamer mon lot. Pour l'instant, nous allons passer la nuit à faire l'amour. Je vais délier tes mains, mais dis-moi, veux-tu que je retire la ceinture ? "

Tony bougea, sentant la verge dure de Loki cogner contre sa prostate à nouveau. "Non" murmura-t-il. "Laisse-la."


	26. Perspicacité

Tony se réveilla le lendemain matin au son d'une botte tapant le plancher. Il ouvrit des yeux hagards. Il vit du cuir noir...une botte à talon, tapant le sol avec impatience. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand son cerveau livra finalement l'information à son corps.

"Putain, Natasha ! Ne frappes-tu donc jamais ?" Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre comme il se redressait. Aucun signe de Loki. Il se retourna vers la rousse, puis baissa les yeux. Le drap de lit le couvrait seulement à moitié. Normalement cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais il était très conscient du fantôme de Loki s'accrochant encore au lit. "Cela ne pouvait pas attendre ?"

"Ta nouvelle copine n'était pas là quand je suis arrivée. Elle à dû partir très tôt. Cela doit être agréable d'avoir quelque chose en commun."

_Merde. Pas assez réveillé pour régler ce problème._

"Ma nouvelle quoi ?"

"C'est dans tous les journaux, Tony. Un ingénieur employé par Hammer Industries ? Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ?"

"Quoi ?" L'esprit de Tony ne fonctionnait pas aussi vite qu'il le devrait. Loki l'avait besogné assez minutieusement la nuit dernière.

"Si tu fais cela juste pour emmerder Hammer, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle est chaude, ça oui. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit ton genre."

Chaude. Froide. Tellement de sexe. Tony sourit comme un chat qui a eu de la crème. Il était réveillé maintenant, se ressaisissant. "Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un savon à cette heure ? "

"Il est midi."

"J'étais occupé la nuit dernière" Tony bailla, se frottant les yeux. "Très occupé."

Natasha fit une grimace. "J'en suis ravie..." dit-elle, le sarcasme dégoulinant de sa voix. "Et nous sommes en retard à cause de cela. L'opération publicitaire pour les Avengers, tu te souviens ? Tu te lèves, tu prends une douche et on y va."

"Ai-je mentionné à quel point j'avais été occupé la nuit dernière ?" dit Tony avec un authentique sourire de satisfaction. "Très occupé. Toute la nuit."

"Tu passes un très bon moment avec cette femme, n'est-ce pas ?" déclara benoîtement Natasha. "Cela explique certainement pourquoi tu as agi récemment d'une manière qui ne te ressemble pas."

"Il faut une sacrée personne pour me tenir aussi occupé."

Natasha cria quelque chose en russe avec un air de dégoût et lui jeta son pantalon. "Lève-toi, habille-toi. Nous devons y aller. Et essaie d'arrêter d'être si heureux."

"Toi et Barton ne vous lâchez pas totalement, alors ?"

"Sors du lit, Tony Stark, avant que je te casse les bras."

Natasha le traîna pratiquement jusqu'à la dernière opération publicitaire des Avengers. Une de plus dans une longue liste d'événements. Le problème était, comme il l'avait toujours été, que le changement était mal perçu. Tony avait connu ce petit désagrément humain tôt dans la vie. Les innovateurs en font souvent l'expérience. Les gens disent qu'ils veulent du changement, mais ce qu'ils veulent vraiment, c'est qu'aujourd'hui soit à peu près pareil qu'hier. Et un groupe de héros surhumains arrivant à la rescousse était une idée assez nouvelle à appréhender. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que vous auriez lu dans un livre comique, mais c'était réel.

Donc, des dizaines d'opérations et de conférences avaient été données pour le public. Aujourd'hui, la conférence de presse avait lieu au sommet d'un gratte-ciel de New York, appartenant à Tony, évidemment. Disposer des ressources d'un milliardaire était quelque chose que le SHIELD n'avait jamais hésité à exploiter.

C'était la chose habituelle, Iron Man et le Captain America dans leurs costumes, assurant les médias du monde entier qu'ils étaient une force oeuvrant pour le bien, la paix, l'amour et tout le tralala.

Steve était professionnel et militaire devant les caméras, attirant à lui les générations les plus âgées et les soldats. Tony était Tony et le monde entier se pâmait pour lui. Comme d'habitude. Ses yeux parcouraient la foule, mais sans aucune conviction. Loki n'apparaitrait pas ici, entre tous les lieux possibles. Pas avec Natasha à l'affût.

Tony fit signe à la foule avec un sourire comme la Russe susmentionnée se dirigeait vers lui. "Souris, Red, tu passes à la télévision."

Natasha sourit et agita la main distraitement. Depuis l'invasion, son visage avait été tellement médiatisé qu'elle ne pouvait plus exactement se déplacer incognito désormais. Tony la soupçonnait d'être assez amère à ce sujet, étant donné qu'elle était espionne de nature. Elle était maintenant condamnée à faire face aux médias, comme le reste d'entre eux.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers Tony et dit : "Tony, je dois encore te parler. À propos de Lockley."

Tony sentit son pouls s'accélérer, mais murmura en retour : "D'accord."

"La vérification de ses antécédents fait apparaître quelques zones d'ombre."

Tony garda son sourire pour les caméras mais intérieurement, il bouillait de colère. "Putain, c'est quoi ces vérifications sur les gens avec qui je couche ?"

Steve termina un discours inspiré, auquel Tony n'avait pas prêté un soupçon d'attention et les trois Avengers quittèrent la plate-forme tandis que leur chef officiel des relations publiques répondait aux questions. Tony et Natasha se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité la plus éloignée du toit, loin de la foule de flashs et de micros.

"Tony nous ne faisons pas des vérifications d'antécédents sur les personnes avec qui tu couches. Il n'y a pas assez d'heures dans la journée. Mais quand cela devient sérieux-"

"Hou là, ninja. Qui dit que c'est sérieux ?"

"Toi. Tu as changé depuis que tu es avec elle. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour la garder. Contrairement à lorsque tu étais avec Pepper et que tu attendais d'elle qu'elle se plie à tes caprices."

"Non."

"À quand remonte ta dernière virée ? Dans ta voiture ou dans ton armure ? À quand remonte ta dernière explosion à Stark Industries ? À quand remonte ton dernier verre ? Même avec Pepper tu avais tes moments de démence puérile. Plus maintenant. C'est seulement quand Lockley te plaque que tu redeviens fou. Sinon, tu commences vraiment à te ranger."

"Ne contrôle pas ma vie privée" aboya Tony, s'éloignant, la chaleur empourprant son visage. Embarras et colère.

_Elle a raison. Loki t'a dressé._

Natasha le suivit implacablement "Des parties de son histoire sont vides. D'autres zones présentent trop de détails."

_Faites confiance à ce connard de Hammer pour foirer quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une putain de fausse identité._

Natasha parlait encore. "Tony, j'ai vu des vérifications d'antécédents comme ça avant - c'est la carte de visite d'un espion."

"Tu penses que Lockley est une espionne ?"

"Est-ce possible ?"

"Non" dit Tony, fermement et définitivement.

"J'aimerais la rencontrer."

"Non !" aboya Tony à nouveau. _Putain non !_

"Elle s'est immiscée dans ta vie et..." Natasha s'arrêta, soupira et l'amena à lui faire face. "Quand j'ai été envoyée sous couverture pour devenir ton assistante personnelle, je n'ai pas utilisé l'hypnose ou la télépathie pour t'inciter à m'engager. Je me suis présentée sous l'apparence qui te plaisait - une femme sexy dans des vêtements près du corps que tu pourrais agiter sous le nez de Pepper pour la rendre jalouse et possessive vis à vis de toi".

Tony regardait au loin, essayant de l'ignorer. Parfois, il se retournait et adressait un petit signe à la foule. Steve était posté dans un autre coin, les regardant attentivement. Ses grands yeux bleus observateurs étaient fixés sur Tony avec un air presque méfiant. Avec un peu d'agacement, Tony réalisa que Steve savait exactement ce qui se passait ici et était probablement dans le coup.

"Quand je suis devenu l'assistante de Pepper, je portais des costumes pantalons et les cheveux en arrière. Je suis devenu officiellement un clone de Pepper."

"Cela ne fait-il pas tout simplement de toi une garce manipulatrice ?"

"Maintenant, tu as soudainement une femme dans ta vie aussi intelligente que toi-"

"Pas tout à fait."

"Aussi arrogante que toi, avec des attentes aussi élevées que les tiennes...ça peut marcher. Et si cela est vrai alors je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse pour toi Tony." Elle soupira avec un haussement d'épaules. "Mais on ne me paie pas pour espérer que tout ira pour le mieux."

_Elle est trop proche. Elle commence à aller trop loin. Putain. Qu'elle aille se faire voir._

"Cela t'embête-t-il que Fury m'ait fait entrer dans le SHIELD en dépit de tes recommandations ?" ricana Tony.

"J'ai eu tort."

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai eu tort, Tony. Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais faire partie des Avengers. Une partie précieuse."

"Je suis désolé, tu avais quoi ?"

"Je ne me trompe pas à ce sujet" dit-elle gravement. "Quelque chose ne va pas avec Lockley. Qu'elle soit avec toi sur ordre de Hammer ou de Doom ou de Loki, elle est là pour un but précis. Je me rends à l'évidence. Vous êtes tous les deux trop heureux pour que cela soit réel. Cela n'a aucun sens. "

"Attends" dit Tony, la colère grimpant d'un degré supplémentaire sous le ton arrogant, sûr de soi. "Tu dis que ce n'est pas réel..._parce que je suis heureux_ ?"

"Je suis désolée Tony, mais les gens comme toi..." Elle soupira doucement. "Les gens comme _nous_ ne sont jamais heureux. "

"C'est ton problème", dit Tony, laissant sa visière levée, mais refermant son casque maintenant. "Mais tu sais quoi, tu as probablement raison. Et si tout cela est bidon, alors elle partira et je serai malheureux. Et si cela est vrai, je vais trouver un moyen de tout foutre en l'air, alors elle partira et je serai malheureux. " Il abaissa la visière. La voix, désormais mécanique, dit : "Alors, de toute façon, Red, tu auras ce que tu veux - un foutu Tony aussi vide que tu l'es."

Tony sauta du toit du gratte-ciel, voltigeant dans le ciel clair sous les acclamations de la foule.

xxx

"Tony" chantonna une voix.

Quelques heures après, de retour dans son laboratoire, loin de cette foutue Natasha et de sa perspicacité, Tony leva les yeux de son écran vers la voix apaisante. Loki s'approchait de lui comme s'il était le gars le plus heureux du monde. C'était en telle contradiction avec l'actuelle humeur morose de Tony que cela lui permit de s'extirper quelque peu de ses sombres pensées.

Tony haussa un sourcil. Il avait demandé l'heure à Jarvis il y avait à peine une minute, et il était alors midi. Il devrait parler à Loki de Natasha...mais il y était curieusement réticent. Au lieu de cela, il lui dit : "Un peu tôt, non ?"

"J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, mon garçon." Loki lui enfonça un tube doré dans la main.

Tony le regarda fixement. Il était de la taille de son poing, avec de complexes motifs dorés imprimés en relief, fermé par un arrondi à ses deux extrémités. Peut-être la meilleure description revenait-elle à le comparer à un luxueux mais petit bâton en or.

Il leva les yeux vers Loki. "La vache, tu n'aurais pas dû." Tony retourna vers l'écran en tournant délibérément le dos au dieu.

"Tu as demandé un moyen de communiquer avec moi."

Tony abandonna son écran précipitamment et recentra son attention sur le tube. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus à voir. "Je pensais à un téléphone."

"Tony, que ferais-je avec un téléphone ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais m'appeler."

"C'est mieux" approuva Loki.

"Tu pourrais jouer au solitaire."

La forte main pâle se referma sur celle de Tony, enroulant ses doigts autour du tube. "Pense à moi, Tony."

"Tu peux surfer sur le web avec un téléphone."

_Penser à Loki. Pas exactement une chose difficile à faire, n'est-ce pas ? La plupart du temps, tu dois te forcer à cesser de penser à lui._

"C'est tellement stupide. _Je vais_ te procurer un iPhone si tu es trop fauché-" il tressaillit légèrement quand le tube se mit à briller d'une lumière vert bleuté. "D'accord. Eh bien, c'est bizarre."

D'une poche intérieure, Loki sortit un tube identique, mais celui-ci brillait d'un rouge carmin. "Et maintenant, je sais que tu as besoin de moi."

"Un peu primitif. Pas d'options. En un mot, ennuyeux". Tony l'examina, tentant de piger comment il fonctionnait. Vraisemblablement, il y avait une sorte de noyau radioactif qui émettait l'énergie lorsqu'il était déclenché par la chaleur de sa main-

"C'est magique, Tony. Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de découvrir ses secrets. Je déteste ça quand tu penses trop."

"Peu importe" murmura Tony, l'ignorant. "Et quand tu as envie de moi, cela brille-t-il de la même couleur ? Ou en rouge ?"

"Tony, si je te veux, je te prends. Je n'ai pas besoin d'appeler. Si je te veux, tu le sauras par ma queue dans ton cul."

Il leva les yeux au ton de Loki. "Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur." railla sombrement Tony. Il était sur le point de mettre le tube dans sa poche quand Loki saisit son poignet dans une prise puissante et menaçante.

"Ne te sers pas de ça pour jouer avec moi, mon garçon, ou je vais devenir méchant."

"_Devenir_ méchant ? " demanda Tony, incrédule. "Tu ne l'es pas en ce moment ?"

"Bien sûr que non" dit Loki d'un ton presque désinvolte. "Pourquoi penses-tu que tes amis sont toujours en vie ?"

Tony regarda le dos de Loki comme l'homme s'éloignait et poussa le tube dans sa poche. "Putain de drama queen" murmura-t-il en reprenant son light pad et en essayant de se perdre dans les plans d'une nouvelle armure améliorée.

Loki regardait les vitrines accueillant ses modèles précédents. Il tapota la vitre.

"Bas les pattes, Mr Freeze."

"Thor possède une salle pleine d'armures dans ce genre. Pour afficher son héroïsme...et pour s'exhiber devant ses admirateurs serviles."

Tony ne répondit pas, les yeux vacillant entre Loki et l'image numérique tournante du Mark VIII. Il ouvrit la poitrine dans l'image et parcourut des yeux les composants car il y avait eu un défaut récurrent à cet endroit dans les simulations. Il avait tendance à prendre trop de puissance du réacteur Ark si bien qu'à tout moment, cela pouvait créer d'intenses décharges à travers les plaques du corps principal.

"Une fois, il a baisé une fille contre une de ses armures."

Bien que Tony n'écoutait pas vraiment, suffisamment de mots parvinrent dans son cerveau pour le chambouler. "Quoi ?" dit-il alarmé.

Loki regarda, sachant qu'il avait piégé Tony. "Je n'aime pas être ignoré Tony. Quand je suis dans la pièce, je demande toute ton attention."

Tony cligna des yeux. "Alors...Thor _n'a pas_ baisé une fille contre-"

"Ne viens-je pas de dire qu'il l'avait fait ? On peut se demander s'il regardait la fille, ou l'armure" dit Loki sarcastiquement.

Le corps lourd et musclé de Thor plaquant une fille contre le mur, la tenant par une jambe, martelant et grognant et-

_Putain ! N'allons pas sur ce terrain._

Tony secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de l'image. Jusqu'à présent, Tony avait réussi à faire avec ce problème particulier en se convainquant qu'il n'était pas, pas vraiment, gay. Ou bi. Loki ne comptait pas parce qu'il n'était pas humain.

C'était une vérité aussi stable qu'un château de cartes et il commença à envisager que ça ne dégringole très vite.

_Thor n'est pas humain non plus donc il n'y a pas de problème à imaginer ça._

_Non, cette pensée ne t'aide pas autant que tu aimerais qu'elle le fasse, Tony._

Tony éteint l'écran. "Tu sais, tu agis comme si tu le haïssais encore, mais je ne te crois pas. Plus maintenant. Je pense que cela te manque d'être son frère."

"Garçon, si tu veux être battu tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me mettre en colère."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma.

_Non, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion pour le moment._

Tony se dirigea lentement vers Loki, qui regardait intensément le Mark IV. Il pressa ses lèvres dans le cou de Loki. "Si je ne l'ai pas encore dit, merci pour le tube. C'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin pour réussir à caler cette chaise."

Loki se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu demandes juste pour ta punition."

"Peut-être."

Les doigts de Loki se refermèrent autour du cou de Tony et il le poussa sur la vitrine. Tony se détendit contre elle. Ils savaient tous les deux, à la seconde où Loki l'avait mentionné, ce qui allait se passer. Et que cela allait se passer violemment.

Une main maintenant puissamment son cou contre la vitrine, Loki abaissa son autre main pour effleurer doucement, encore et encore, l'entrejambe de Tony. Tony cligna des yeux, respirant normalement sous la légère pression sur sa gorge, regardant Loki. La main commença à se frotter contre lui plus fermement et il gémit en se sentant durcir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, littéralement figés, la main de Loki variant les pressions contre son entrejambe jusqu'à ce que Tony soit incontestablement prêt. Il grimaça quand l'étroite proximité se fit très inconfortable.

Loki se pencha pour mordiller et sucer la langue de Tony. Tony se poussa vaguement contre la poitrine du dieu, envisageant presque la perspective de se battre, mais laissa finalement retomber ses bras en signe de soumission.

Une fois que Tony en fut à se tortiller contre son dieu, son érection ne demandant qu'à être libérée, Loki se recula. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il se léchait béatement les lèvres, savourant le goût de Tony. La queue de Tony eut un élancement particulièrement important en voyant la joie apparente sur le visage de Loki.

Les troubles yeux verts s'ouvrirent et se rivèrent au plus profond de Tony. "Enlève tes vêtements."

Tony n'avait jamais obéi à un ordre plus rapidement dans sa vie. Son pantalon tomba au sol et il le balança de côté.

"Tout".

Tony se leva, frissonnant, nu et soumis dans son propre laboratoire. Et _cela arrivait _quand Loki commençait à jouer ses petits jeux. L'homme se tenait juste là, en attendant ...quoi ? Tony frissonna. Il commença à se laisser tomber à genoux, mais un bras l'arrêta.

_D'accord. Pas ça._

Il essaya de se retourner, mais fut encore une fois arrêté.

Il leva les yeux à travers sa frange avec un sourire innocent mais effronté. "Je suis à cours d'idées, Loki."

"Tu pourrais demander."

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ?" demanda Tony plaintivement.

"Demande-moi ce que tu désires."

_Je préfèrerai mourir._

_Vraiment ?_

_D'accord. Je préfèrerai assister à un millier de discours de Steve sur l'honneur et le devoir._

Tony resta tranquille. Silencieux. Mais Loki se tenait devant lui, l'écrasant de toute sa puissance. Comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde. Tony tremblait sous son regard et tenta de s'éloigner, mais encore une fois, un bras puissant le repoussa contre la vitre.

"Bordel, Loki" aboya Tony, mais sans aucune conviction.

Il frissonna encore. Il ne faisait pas froid dans le laboratoire, mais son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Cela ressemblait à de la fébrilité. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il voulait se battre, balancer un coup de poing, courir, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

"Je pars" dit-il. Cette fois, il fut attrapé et projeté en arrière plus durement. Sa tête heurta le verre. "Va te faire foutre !"

Loki se tenait là, impassible.

"Va te faire foutre, connard !"

Rien.

"Loki, allez. S'il te plaît." Tony se frotta les yeux avec lassitude. "Loki, s'il te plaît."

Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent et son cœur battit plus vite quand les vêtements de Loki se mirent à briller avant qu'il ne se retrouve nu devant son petit compagnon. L'esprit de Tony luttait violemment pour ne pas le faire, mais ses yeux semblaient irrésistiblement attirés vers le bas. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il vit à quel point le dieu était dur.

Ses yeux furent happés par le regard vert en face de lui. "S'il vous plaît, baisez-moi."

"Ton langage n'est pas approprié, réessaie."

Tony grogna. "S'il vous plaît...prenez votre garçon."

"Le prendre où ?"

"Loki, j'en ai marre de jouer à ces jeux."

La main de Loki saisit la queue de Tony dans une excitante, mais bien trop forte prise. Tony gémit, luttant contre l'envie de repousser l'impitoyable main.

"_Ceci_ suggère le contraire. Ceci," Tony glapit sous une autre forte pression "est la raison pour laquelle je te préfère nu. Ton corps est plus honnête que ta bouche ne le sera jamais. Alors, réessaie. "

_Va te faire foutre, sors de ma tête._ Tony frissonna. Loki devait être télépathe en plus du reste. Il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Tony constata qu'il était haletant. Il se sentait étourdi.

_Dis-lui juste ce qu'il veut, tu n'as pas à le penser !_

"S'il-" Tony secoua la tête. "Putain, pourquoi dois-tu jouer avec moi ?"

"Parce que c'est amusant."

_Touché*._

"Parce que tu le veux."

_Ok, ce n'est pas difficile. Dis-le._

"S'il vous plaît, prenez votre garçon dans son cul" marmonna Tony. Sa queue tremblait dans l'étreinte de Loki.

Le dieu sourit à Tony méchamment comme il notait sa réaction. "Joli garçon" corrigea Loki.

Cette fois encore, sans qu'il soit besoin de mots, le corps de Tony montra à Loki exactement l'effet que lui faisait cette description.

La bouche de Tony mentit. "Va au diable."

"Tu n'obtiendras jamais ce que tu veux si tu n'apprends pas à demander."

Tony n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il avait _exigé_. "Je le jure, un jour je vais te tuer - frère psychotique de Thor ou pas."

"Oui, mon cher, et en attendant ?"

"S'il vous plaît prenez votre jo-" le mot se coinça dans sa gorge. "S'il vous plaît, prenez votre joli garçon. Dans le cul. Contre le mur. Fort. S'il vous plaît."

Loki repoussa Tony et l'envoya contre la vitrine. "Avec plaisir, mon petit" ronronna-t-il.

Tony bougea ses hanches comme un doigt huilé préparait le chemin. L'autre main de Loki caressait les cicatrices sur son dos et Tony trouva ça presque aussi agréable que la préparation. "Dis-moi comment tu le veux."

"Dur. Rapide. Sale." bredouilla Tony.

"Que disons-nous ?"

"S'il vous plaît."

"Bon garçon" souffla Loki.

Tony frissonna quand il sentit Loki se plaquer contre lui, sentant la poitrine chaude contre son dos et les mains douces caressant ses hanches et sa taille. "S'il vous plaît" gémit Tony comme la pause durait trop longtemps.

"Chut maintenant, patience. Tu as prié ton dieu comme un bon petit adorateur et tu recevras. Mais ne prétends pas que ton engagement s'étend au-delà."

Tony grogna. "Cela fait-il une différence que je sois là ? Parce qu'il y a plein de poupées gonflables que tu pourrais-" Tony cria fort quand Loki frappa sa tête contre le verre.

Tony jura et cria à travers ses dents serrées quand cela fut suivi par un coup de poing dans le dos qui fit son rein heurter son estomac. La douleur était aveuglante et chassa toute pensée hors de sa tête, en dehors de Loki et de la douleur. Il aurait pu tomber à genoux s'il ne s'était pas forcé à rester debout sous la seule force de sa rage.

"Sale fils de-"

Une main blanche couvrit sa bouche brièvement, interrompant sa tirade pour que Loki puisse lui parler à l'oreille. "Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça." dit calmement, doucement Loki mais avec une autorité qui ne tolérait aucune désobéissance. "Tony, écoute-moi maintenant. Tu ne diras plus jamais ça. Comprends-tu ?"

La main fut retirée.

Tony sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier. "Mais tu-" murmura-t-il, mais il fut coupé.

"Ne pense même pas à faire des excuses pour un si petit péché. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis déçu. Je ne vais pas te punir pour cela si tu reconnais ton erreur et tu t'excuses. Tu ne devras jamais redire une chose si terrible. Maintenant, comprends-tu ?"

"Oui" marmonna-t-il.

La main de Loki le touchait, le caressait comme un petit animal et la douleur disparaissait rapidement sous les douces attentions.

"Désolé" murmura-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait dit, mais il le fit.

_Ouais, désolé que mon rein se soit trouvé sur le chemin de ton poing ! Tête de noeud !_

Un doigt se tortillait à l'intérieur de lui, le caressant et appuyant profondément. "Ça va, mon amour. Tu es vraiment un bon garçon. Tu as juste tes moments de mauvaise humeur. Nous avons des siècles pour corriger ça. Dis-moi ce que tu es."

Tony sentit sa queue pulser, tout heureux que Loki entretienne ce besoin en lui d'être...d'être aimé. Même si c'était de manière tordue.

Tony avait mis au défi Loki d'admettre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un jouet pour le dieu et le dieu ne s'était pas contenté de le nier mollement. Il avait montré à Tony à quel point il trouvait insultante sa suggestion. Cela avait rendu Tony heureux d'une sombre façon. Il était le centre des attentions de Loki et c'était ce que Tony avait toujours voulu.

Le désir obscurcissait son esprit maintenant, le détournant de sa colère et de son dégoût de lui-même. C'était le stade auquel Tony avait secrètement aspiré - lorsque Loki l'amenait dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour gagner sa délivrance. "Je suis votre bon garçon" murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Il bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Loki resta debout, sa main immobile, laissant Tony s'empaler de lui-même, glissant sur son doigt. Tony se pâma comme il poussait en arrière et constatait qu'un deuxième doigt l'avait rejoint.

"Dis-moi ce que tu es."

"Je suis un bon garçon" dit Tony, toute hésitation disparue. "Votre bon garçon."

"Et que veux-tu ?"

"Je veux que mon dieu me prenne le cul."

"Comment ?"

"Brutalement, violemment, s'il vous plaît."

"Où ?"

Tony sursauta quand il constata qu'il était soudain forcé par quatre doigts. "Juste ici."

Loki embrassa les épaules de Tony pendant quelque temps alors que Tony remuait ses hanches, puis l'absence soudaine des doigts signifia que les préliminaires étaient terminés.

Long, dur, impitoyable, Tony gémit quand Loki poussa et s'immobilisa, enfoui au plus profond de lui. Tony pouvait sentir la bite tendue à l'intérieur de lui comme Loki prenait un moment pour souligner son contrôle.

Le visage de Tony était pressé contre la vitre. D'où il se tenait, son réacteur Ark se réfléchissait sur la surface et illuminait le cercle dans la poitrine de l'armure en face de lui. C'était presque comme si l'armure était en vie indépendamment de lui. Il cligna des yeux, regardant intensément le masque sans vie de l'Homme de Fer.

Sans vie, mais semblant lui lancer un regard bizarrement accusateur.

_Hé, quoi ! Je ne peux pas être un héros tout le temps._

Loki fit bouger ses hanches et la tête de Tony se rejeta en arrière dans un grognement guttural comme il se sentait étiré. Loki attrapa ses cheveux et repoussa son visage vers la vitrine.

Tony s'arc-bouta contre la vitre. Ayant résolument décidé d'en finir avec la manière douce, une main agrippée dans les cheveux de Tony, l'autre attrapant son bras gauche, Loki abandonna toute retenue et pilonna Tony avec violence.

Tony glapit, gémit et jura pendant les premières poussées, essayant d'entrer dans le bon état d'esprit. Puis il se détendit, s'arc-boutant contre la vitre et regarda le masque. Ses paupières papillonnèrent comme sa bite réclamait sa libération et ses orteils se recroquevillèrent sous l'effet du plaisir. Il était soufflant, haletant, pantelant. Son souffle était chaud, couvrant le verre de buée.

"Oui, oui, oui" chuchota Tony. C'était trop intense pour crier. "Oh Loki, oh s'il vous plaît, oui, oh mon dieu."

Loki s'approcha plus près, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Tony. "Je t'aime, Tony. Tu sais que je t'aime. Si étroit, si chaud et si doux. Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'utilise mon garçon, mon garçon. Je ne pourrais jamais vouloir quelque chose comme je te veux."

Tony gémit, remuant ses hanches rapidement. "S'il- s'il te plaît continue de parler !"

"Chut, détends-toi. Tu sais que je vais te faire jouir. Mais tu jouiras quand je serai prêt pour toi et à mes conditions. Arrête de bouger. J'ai dit stop ! Bon garçon. Tu vois ? Finie la course folle, la panique frénétique de l'orgasme parce que tu le sais. Tu sais que je vais m'occuper de cela pour toi. Tu jouiras sous mes soins et tout ce que tu as à faire est d'attendre. Ne vois-tu pas à quel point ta vie sera merveilleuse ? Avec moi ? Tu n'auras même plus le contrôle sur tes propres orgasmes, tu me feras confiance pour savoir quand et comment jouir. Chut, ne tremble pas comme ça. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Être pris en charge. Pour que tu puisses être pour toujours mon précieux et pernicieux petit garçon. Relaxe-toi. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Nous allons jouir ensemble, mais pas avant l'heure. Ce sera tellement bon, Tony. Tu me remercieras pour t'avoir retiré tout contrôle. "

"Oui, oui, oui !"

"Je suis toujours si heureux quand tu es d'accord" déclara Loki avec un méchant petit sourire sournois. Quand Tony était sobre (sobre étant défini ici comme pas ivre de Loki), c'était le genre de phrase qui lui donnait envie de balancer un coup de poing. Maintenant, cela le laissait juste étourdi et faible.

_Ivre de Loki._ C'est tout à fait ce qu'il était. Il était ivre de Loki.

"Tu vas me briser" se plaint Tony piteusement.

"Non."

"Je v-vais m'effondrer."

"Alors, je te retiendrai."

"C'est trop."

"Tu sauras faire face." Loki s'arrêta. "Pas d'autres plaintes que tu souhaiterais formuler ? Honnêtement Tony, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui fasse autant d'histoires que toi. Laisse-toi aller et laisse-moi jouer."

Loki bascula ses hanches et trouva un autre endroit à marteler. L'esprit de Tony devint flou et léger comme lorsqu'il éclusait une bouteille de whisky avec quelques verres de bière pour la faire descendre plus vite. Sa main cogna contre la vitre alors il atteignait un niveau supérieur, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se tenir.

La position permettait à la main de Loki de descendre sous le bras de Tony et de jouer avec un mamelon gentiment d'abord, puis brutalement. Le visage de Tony, déjà tendu et crispé par la douleur et le plaisir prit une nouvelle apparence de plaisir.

"Joue" répéta Tony sourdement, le mot ayant couru dans sa tête lourde jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement pris racine et grandi. "Joue avec moi."

Il y eut un tendre baiser dans son cou. "Toujours."

Il balbutiait vaguement. Comment diable n'était-il pas encore venu ? Sa queue battait furieusement dans l'air, pulsant et palpitant. Tony gémit dans un long cri. Loki était silencieux depuis quelques minutes, mais quand il se remit à parler, le cœur de Tony sauta d'allégresse.

"Chut, mon garçon. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Tu es une petite créature si bruyante ! Je suis près maintenant. Nous allons jouir ensemble."

"Oui, oui, s'il vous plaît ! Oui !"

Loki le pilonnait violemment. "Préférerais-tu être ici avec Thor ?" lui siffla Loki à l'oreille.

La surprise de Tony fut seulement contrecarrée par son besoin désespéré. Il secoua la tête violemment. "Non, non, non !"

"Dis-moi !" siffla Loki, avec encore plus de véhémence.

_Putain. Et je pensais que j'avais des problèmes._

"Je te veux ! J'ai besoin de toi, Loki ! Je ne voudrais jamais de lui !"

"Parce que tu es à moi" gémit Loki.

_Mon dieu, on dirait qu'il supplie._

"Je ne voudrais jamais de Thor parce que je suis à toi, juste à toi ! Qu'à toi !"

"Caresse-toi" souffla Loki.

La main de Tony saisit sa queue et après avoir passé si longtemps sans se toucher, le contact fut électrique.

_Putain ! Il a raison ! Il sait comment me faire sentir comme ça. Il sait mieux que moi comment me faire sentir comme ça !_

"Jouis, garçon" haleta-t-il. "Jouis maintenant !"

Tony s'étouffa dans un hurlement quand il atteignit l'orgasme. Le son se termina dans un sanglot alors que son corps semblait se retourner à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle contraction de son corps avant. Au moment même ou l'orgasme le dévastait, il avait senti Loki jouir à l'intérieur de lui. Sa propre jouissance avait éclaboussé la vitrine du Mark VI. Ce qui était exactement ce dont Loki avait eu l'intention, bien sûr.

Il leva des yeux troubles vers le masque de l'armure, regardant l'Iron Man détaché de son corps. Et pour la première fois, Tony eut l'impression qu'il était séparé de ce monde. C'était comme s'il le voyait comme ça pour la première fois - l'armure n'était pas une partie de lui, c'était juste quelque chose qu'il portait.

_En fait, je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de toi._

Tony se détesterait pendant des jours et des jours pour avoir pensé cela.

Il glissa sur le sol quand ses genoux cédèrent finalement et se retrouva recroquevillé aux pieds de Loki. Le gars était déjà habillé, l'air complètement calme. Cela n'avait d'autre but que de faire Tony se sentir plus faible.

Loki le ramassa et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Tony n'eut ni la force ni l'énergie de protester.

"Je ne veux pas être à Thor" murmura Tony sourdement.

"Bien. Je te tuerai plutôt que de le permettre."

Tony regarda dans les yeux verts. Le dieu fou était tout à fait sérieux. _C'est un truc effrayant._

Il réalisa que tout son corps tremblait légèrement, ses muscles protestant contre les événements de l'après-midi. "Thor n'est pas assez bon pour être mauvais."

Les baisers et les caresses de Loki s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il eut un rire tranquille, joyeux. "Mon étonnant petit garçon. Je suis si heureux que tu commences enfin à comprendre.

xxx

"Natasha veut interroger Lockley."

"Chut et concentre-toi."

"Je peux faire les deux, ce n'est pas sorcier."

"Je demande ton attention complète, mon garçon."

Tony serra les dents de colère et se remit à passer l'éponge sur les épaules et le cou de Loki. Cela avait tendance à arriver après l'orgasme. Son cerveau était tellement embrumé que Loki pouvait le convaincre de faire n'importe quoi et alors il se retrouvait au milieu d'un jeu, qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté s'il avait été sobre.

L'éponge descendit caresser la poitrine svelte et musclée en petits cercles. Le savon moussant répandait une odeur de lavande dans la salle de bains. Ce n'était pas le savon de Tony, et il souligna rapidement ce point. Quelque chose que Pepper avait laissé derrière elle. L'odeur se fit plus présente alors que la mousse se formait dans l'eau dans laquelle Tony se lavait désormais avec Loki.

_Putain._

_Viens avec moi sous la douche, avait-il dit. Il m'a pratiquement traîné ici et m'a mis le savon et l'éponge dans les mains. Lave-moi, a-t-il dit. Et j'ai juste versé le savon comme un bon petit garçon._

_Putain._

"Natasha est comme un chien après un os. Elle ne va pas renoncer."

"Chut."

Tony regarda sa main se déplacer vers les bras puissant, amenant l'éponge vers le bas. La silhouette d'un dieu asgardien, ses muscles si bien dessinés que Tony pouvait les nommer. Deltoïde, biceps, triceps, brachial...Tony déglutit inconsciemment. C'était intimidant de laver les bras qui l'avaient serré contre lui et immobilisé tant de fois. C'était un acte de soumission. C'était comme s'il remerciait le corps en face de lui pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il passa à l'autre bras. Loki restait immobile et silencieux, les yeux fixés sur Tony avec une intensité presque effrayante.

Tony se déplaça autour de Loki pour commencer à laver son dos. Trapèze, grand dorsal, obliques...Tony avait appris tout cela quand il construisait son armure. Pour concevoir un métal solide qui puisse s'adapter à quelque chose d'aussi flexible que la forme humaine, la biologie avait été un must.

Mais quand il concevait l'Iron Man, il ne savait pas qu'un jour il allait penser à tous ces termes nu dans une douche, lavant son dieu.

Tony attrapa le pommeau de douche et rinça le savon. "Voilà" murmura-t-il tranquillement.

Loki le regarda d'une manière pénétrante, secoua légèrement la tête et saisit l'épaule de Tony. Avec une force inhumaine, il le poussa vers le bas, ce qui obligea Tony à se laisser glisser sur ses genoux. Exactement ce que Tony voulait éviter.

Il soupira, légèrement frustré, et souleva l'éponge sur les jambes de Loki. Il commença par les mollets, passant l'éponge de haut en bas sur la peau tendue. Soléaire. Plantaire. Gastrocnémien. Il se déplaçait lentement, essayant de retarder l'inévitable.

Quand il atteint...cette zone, il y passa l'éponge rapidement et passa à autre chose, une rougeur lui montant au visage. Putain. Avec tout ce que Loki lui avait fait, comment cela pouvait-il être embarrassant, entre toutes choses ?

Tony se leva, un peu comme s'il était dans un rêve et finit de rincer Loki avec la pomme de douche. Bon, cela avait été un peu précipité et pas aussi complet que le haut. Mais à la surprise de Tony, Loki était heureux d'en rester là.

"Tourne-toi, mon garçon."

Tony se retourna et vit que l'éponge avait été arrachée de sa main. Ah. Tony réalisa soudain où se nichait le véritable intérêt de Loki dans cet exercice. Loki commença par le dos de Tony, les épaules et le cou en glissant encore et encore sur sa peau. Il s'agissait d'un examen médico-légal bien plus que les soins de Tony ne l'avaient été.

L'éponge traçait les muscles complexes du haut de son dos quand Loki parla. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler avec cette femme. Elle est, comme tu le dis, persévérante. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être démasqué à ce stade."

"Alors, comment-"

"Ne parle pas."

"Je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment comment se déroule une conversation."

"Si tu parles, je vais arrêter" dit Loki simplement.

Tony se mordit la langue. Il y eut une pause quand Loki prit plus de savon. Il en utilisait plus que Tony et l'odeur de la lavande (une lavande _virile, bien sûr) _emplit la douche. L'éponge quitta son dos pour être remplacée par des mains pétrissant les muscles du bas de son dos. Tony gémit sans réserve.

Loki était accroupi derrière lui. L'éponge passa délicatement sur ses fesses, mais ne s'attarda pas. Au lieu de cela, Loki passa beaucoup plus de temps sur les jambes de Tony que Tony ne l'avait fait pour Loki. L'éponge était comme une extension des doigts du dieu, il la déplaçait il si habilement. Et encore une fois, il y eut un bref moment où l'éponge fut remplacée par un massage léger sur ses cuisses.

Tony se maudit lui-même comme il tremblait de sentir le souffle de Loki sur son aine, mais le dieu se leva et passa devant Tony. Il essuya l'espace creux sous sa gorge puis passa un long moment à glisser encore et encore sur sa poitrine et son ventre, faisant très attention d'éviter d'être trop près du réacteur. Au lieu de cela, il s'attarda sur les tétons, les titillant d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que les sens de Tony soient réveillés par la chaleur de l'eau, l'odeur de fleurs et la stimulation de son corps.

Il regarda Loki, le dévisageant à travers une brume de désir.

Loki lui retourna son regard avec un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers ses bras. Il les couvrit de savon, tendant la main pour pétrir les muscles une fois de plus. Tony gémit doucement.

"Lève les bras" ordonna-t-il.

Tony hésita un instant, avant de s'exécuter un peu à contrecœur. Il leva les bras et Loki déposa du savon sous ses aisselles. Contrairement à la logique, c'était beaucoup plus intime que tout le reste. Que Tony ait lavé Loki était une forme de préliminaires. Cela tenait plus à l'attention pleine et entière qu'au lavage.

Pas pour Loki. Loki se concentrait sur l'acte de s'occuper de son garçon et de tous ses besoins. Et cela incluait un lavage clinique, bien qu'intime.

"Tourne-toi".

"Ça suffit" murmura Tony anxieusement.

Les yeux de Loki lancèrent un avertissement. "Tourne-toi".

Tony se retourna, baissant légèrement la tête. Loki s'accroupit à nouveau et tapota l'intérieur des jambes de Tony. Tony frémit, déglutit, et écarta davantage les jambes. Loki leva le bras, passant encore et encore l'éponge sur ses fesses. Elle descendit, appuyant doucement de plus en plus profondément entre ses fesses.

Le visage de Tony brûlait d'embarras, et il serra et desserra les poings, contenant ses pensées. Mais Loki ne la retira pas. Une fois qu'il eut donné deux ou trois coups d'éponge approfondis, il se leva. Il jeta l'éponge et, à la place, utilisa ses mains et la pomme de douche pour rincer la mousse sur le corps de Tony.

Tony ferma les yeux pendant que l'eau coulait dans ses cheveux et sur les mains de Loki, couvertes de shampooing, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Il frictionna et caressa le crâne de Tony et réussit à lui vider la tête de tout, à part la sensation. Les muscles de son cou se détendirent, ses épaules se relâchèrent comme son corps s'abandonnait.

Ensuite, le shampooing fut rincé. Une main courut dans son dos, se glissa jusqu'à son ventre et saisit son érection dans une ferme mais tendre étreinte. "Tu es dur, mon garçon."

Tony hocha la tête silencieusement.

"Reviens dans la chambre et je m'occuperai de ça."

Tony suivit le dos nu de Loki jusque dans la chambre. Il se tint là où Loki le voulut et laissa la moitié supérieure de son corps être poussée sur le lit alors que ses jambes restaient au sol. Incliné et consentant. Il attendit patiemment pendant que Loki allait chercher le lubrifiant.

_Une petite pute bien dressée. C'est ce que tu es devenu. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit aussi tordu et qu'il m'ait réduit à ça, quelle excuse pitoyable pour -_

"Détends-toi, Tony" souffla Loki.

Le corps de Tony se détendit immédiatement sous l'ordre, la voix intérieure de la colère semblant soudain moins importante. "J'ai besoin de toi" gémit Tony.

"Chut, je suis là."

Tony sentit les doigts le préparer délicatement, ne poussant ou n'étirant pas trop brutalement ou trop rapidement. C'était suffisant pour amener ses hanches à se tortiller désespérément. "C'est si bon", gémit-il.

Loki prit beaucoup de soin cette fois, lubrifiant Tony, l'étirant lentement, versant de l'huile sur sa propre bite si bien qu'au moment où il s'enfonça, c'était si doux et si bien préparé, que Loki semblait simplement glisser en lui.

Tony eut un profond gémissement rauque de plaisir.

"Encore une fois" Loki chuchota dans une quasi-supplique. Il recula et s'enfonça à nouveau.

Encore une fois, un profond gémissement rauque de plaisir vibra à travers le corps de Tony. "Loki !" haleta-t-il. "Loki !"

"Penses-tu que tu seras en mesure de te contrôler ?" demanda Loki en se retirant avant de pousser à nouveau, encore plus lentement.

Tony secoua la tête avec un rire misérable. "Honnêtement, non. Non, je ne pense pas que je pourrai."

"Je comprends" dit Loki doucement, en caressant le cul de Tony tandis que le garçon sentait les chaînes s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, écartant ses jambes et les attachant. Les chaînes autour de ses poignets tirèrent son corps vers l'avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étalé, attaché au lit jusqu'à la taille, le reste du corps rivé au sol.

Loki s'enfonça profondément et se pencha en avant, utilisant de l'huile pour lui masser le dos. Tony gémit pitoyablement et essaya d'amener ses hanches vers l'arrière. Loki allait faire durer ça et l'entraîner dans la folie. Il souffla, grogna et gémit, mais Loki était beaucoup trop concentré à explorer le corps chaud et tremblant de son garçon écarté devant lui.

"Loki" plaida Tony.

"Chut".

Loki attendit longtemps avant de commencer et ce ne fut alors qu'une poussée douce. C'était à peine du sexe et ce n'était certainement pas la baise frénétique dont Tony avait besoin. Tony haletait et se tortillait désespérément, se lançant dans un mouvement effréné pour amener Loki à le prendre.

Mais le dieu se balançait juste d'avant en arrière, attendant que Tony cède finalement, s'effondrant avec des halètements et des petits sanglots. "S'il vous plaît !" gémit Tony.

Loki était silencieux, contemplant sa détresse avec des yeux compréhensifs. Tony supplia et se tordit encore un moment avant de finalement abandonner. Sa queue battait, son corps palpitait, sa tête lui tournait. Et pendant tout ce temps, la longue verge épaisse glissait lentement dans et hors de lui jusqu'à finir par à peine bouger.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux alors qu'il était étendu, tremblant, attendant.

Loki s'avança en rampant sur le dos de Tony, sa queue appuyant plus profondément, ses bras se tendant pour l'étreindre. "Je t'aime, Tony" souffla Loki. "Les Avengers ne joueront pas un rôle dans notre relation."

Puis il le martela, poussa fort pour forcer son chemin dans le corps de Tony. Tony jura, sa vision s'éclaircissait, son corps ripostait, ruait et se débattait, mais tout ce temps, il était de plus en plus proche.

"C'est bien, c'est bon" souffla Loki de manière encourageante.

Tony serra les dents et repoussa ses hanches désespérément, participant à son propre anéantissement. Il scanda ses "oui" et ses "oh mon dieu" alors que Loki haletait à son oreille. Plus Loki le pilonnait, plus sa queue frottait contre le bord du lit. Il allait jouir et jouir bientôt.

"Allez, Tony" souffla Loki.

"Oui, oui !" Tony haletait de reconnaissance. Il gémit et vint, sa semence éclaboussant le drap de lit, ses jambes tremblantes le lâchèrent.

Loki le suivit, ne lâchant pas Tony. L'angle était désormais inconfortable et étroit, mais Loki n'allait pas s'arrêter avant de jouir. Avant que la position ne devienne trop douloureuse, ses jambes furent libérées. Loki grogna de colère comme il poussait Tony sur le lit, le faisant remonter et le pénétrant rapidement.

Tony resta immobile quand Loki le martela. C'était peut-être le grand changement de sa vie. Se faire un homme ? Inhabituel mais pas nouveau. Et ce n'était pas une chose contre laquelle il avait une objection particulière. Ce n'était juste pas quelque chose qu'il avait fait régulièrement. Jouer avec le feu ? Pas nouveau du tout.

C'était la passivité. Il avait couché avec des centaines de femmes et de ce qu'il ne supportait pas chez certaines de ses partenaires, c'était les femmes qui restaient passives au lit, immobiles comme des statues, pendant que Tony les baisait. Immobiles comme des poupées gonflables. Cela l'agaçait. Tony voulait cette baise frénétique et déchaînée qui l'excitait tellement. Puis s'éclipser discrètement dans la matinée avant que cela ne devienne important ou sérieux.

Maintenant, Tony restait immobile. Laissait Loki faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas du désintérêt de la part de Tony. C'était de l'acceptation. Et Loki ne l'_utilisait_ pas. Toute l'attention de Loki était concentrée sur la créature sous lui. C'était l'intensité de la passion de Loki qui faisait abandonner à Tony toute tentative de contrôle.

La main de Loki caressait son dos. "Bon garçon" murmura Loki, dans un grognement comme il poussait durement. "Un si bon garçon".

Loki cria quand il jouit, frissonnant violemment et s'effondrant sur le dos de Tony. Tony était coincé, écoutant juste le souffle de Loki qui commençait à se calmer. Une main se tendit et lui caressa les muscles du bras tendrement. "Je vais devoir réfléchir. Je ne peux pas risquer une implication du SHIELD maintenant. Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas soumis au þjá ey. Tu vas obéir et tu ne causeras plus de dispute au sein de ton équipe. Tu comprends ? Comporte-toi bien et laisse-moi les machinations politiques, tu n'es pas de force pour elles. "

"Et quelle est ma force ?" bouda Tony, à peu près certain qu'il allait avoir droit à une plaisanterie sexuelle.

"Tu es un visionnaire."

Tony fut surpris.

"Tu vois le monde comme il devrait être et avec tes si belles mains tu plies le métal et l'électricité pour qu'ils s'adaptent à ta vision. Tu offres ta vision au monde et tu laisseras le souvenir d'un père de l'innovation. Tu traites avec le monde tel qu'il pourrait être." Loki embrassa le cou de Tony tendrement. "Je traite avec le monde tel qu'il est."

_C'est peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait dite._

Tony refoula l'émotion. "Et moi qui pensais que tu allais répondre les fellations."

"Mon amour, bien que je serais heureux de t'enchaîner à mon lit pour l'éternité, je ne sous-estime pas le fait que tu es un grand homme. Pourquoi devrais-je nier la vérité ? La conquête d'un grand homme, d'un homme de ta force et de ta compétence est bien plus un triomphe pour moi que la conquête du faible et du stupide. "

Tony se tortilla un peu, encore épinglé par le poids de Loki, toujours lié avec ses mains sur sa tête. "J'ai besoin d'une autre douche après cela."

"Quelle bonne idée, mon garçon. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?"

Tony sourit malgré lui et secoua la tête. "Relâche-moi. Je dois trouver des vêtements." Il s'habilla, les yeux de Loki fixés sur lui alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce. "Je vais chercher de quoi manger."

"Ensuite, tu reviens."

"Évidemment". dit Tony avec un sourire espiègle.

Tony se rendit la pièce principale et jura violemment en réalisant qui s'y tenait. La brusque intrusion dans son monde onirique lui donnait l'impression que le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Natasha se leva, tenant un manuel ouvert à la main. "Caractéristiques du comportements compulsif." lit-elle d'un ton clair. "Arrête-moi si quelque chose te semble familier-"

"Jarvis ! Empêche-la d'entrer dans ma putain de tour !"

"Je vous présente mes excuses, Monsieur."

"Comportement incontrôlé", dit-elle, lisant une liste, "Comportement persistant malgré les conséquences. Actions présentant un risque élevé. Actions auto-destructrices. Lutte perpétuelle et désir de contrôler le comportement. Beaucoup de temps passé à créer des fantasmes de sexe, de jeu ou d'achat-"

"Sors de ma-"

"Une séparation nette entre vie familiale, professionnelle et vie sexuelle secrète."

Tony tressaillit malgré lui.

"L'individu devient très discret et très inventif. Des changements d'humeur drastiques avant et après l'action." Elle leva les yeux. "Cela te rappelle quelque chose ?"

Tony secoua la tête avec colère...et honte. "Sors de ma tour."

"Est-elle là-dedans ?"

"Non."

"D'accord. Alors tu es juste aussi bruyant avec toi-même ? "

_Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Une voix masculine ? Qui pourrait dire qu'il s'agissait de la sienne ou de celle de Loki, quand elle était convaincue qu'il voyait une femme._

Tony ferma la porte derrière lui fermement. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire. Mais tu ne vas pas me gâcher ça. Tu comprends ?"

"Je n'essaie pas de gâcher quoi que ce soit, Tony" déclara Natasha, presque doucement. "Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui se passe. C'est mon travail."

"Elle n'aura pas d'entrevue avec toi."

"Tony, tu entends ce que tu dis ?" cassa Natasha. "Tu parles comme un mâle dominant et ce n'est pas toi."

_Moi ? Dominant ? Si tu savais..._

"Tu es un imbécile, mais tu es un gentleman et tu ne vas pas rester là et prendre les décisions pour elle. C'est une adulte. Laisse-moi lui parler. Maintenant. Ça le me suffirait pour aller voir les administrateurs et les convaincre qu'il n'y a rien à craindre."

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. "Tony" déclara une voix apaisante et féminine.

Tony ferma à demi les yeux et eut un soupir de frustration. Lockley glissa vers lui et se dirigea vers les fenêtres de la plate-forme. "Venez, agent Romanoff. Si nous parlions à l'extérieur ?"

Tony se prépara à les suivre mais un éclair dans les yeux de Lockley le fit hésiter. "Je vais attendre ici, alors." dit-il sèchement. "Pendant que vous bavarderez, mesdames ?"

Natasha lui jeta un regard désobligeant. Lockley se contenta de se retourner et sortit. Tony aurait pu écouter. Jarvis aurait pu lui transmettre la conversation, mais le regard que Loki lui avait lancé le faisait hésiter. Il jura avec colère et s'éloigna vers le laboratoire où les choses étaient tellement plus simples.

Peut-être une demi-heure plus tard, Natasha était à ses côtés. "C'est une femme intéressante que tu as trouvé là."

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans ma tour ?" demanda Tony, sans la regarder.

"Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincue. Elle cache quelque chose...mais je suis sûre qu'elle éprouve quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle se soucie de toi. Mais elle cache quelque chose, Tony. Elle a menti. Elle le fait bien mais je connais les menteurs. C'est une bonne menteuse."

Tony l'ignora.

"Qu'elle se soucie de toi ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne travaille pas pour Loki."

Tony se leva brusquement. "Pourquoi parles-tu de Loki ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ou Doom ou Hammer. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ou elle est juste opportuniste." Natasha pencha la tête. "Mais tu t'es déjà demandé si elle avait un lien avec Loki n'est ce pas ?"

Tony se tourna avec colère. Cela l'ennuyait que Natasha soit incapable de deviner que Lockley était Loki mais puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre.

_Dans ces circonstances, est-ce que j'aurais réalisé qui était Lockley ? Probablement pas._

"J'ai dit Loki simplement à cause de la façon dont elle ment. Cela m'a rappelé la façon dont il ment. Loki ment en se servant de la vérité, c'est ce qui rend ses mensonges si dangereux. Parce qu'aucun mensonge ne peut être totalement réfuté. Et une fois que vous avez semé l'idée qu'une part du mensonge est la vérité, alors la réaction naturelle est de juste accepter le reste. Tony...sois prudent. "

"Tu me laisses tranquille maintenant ?"

"Je vais parler aux administrateurs. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un danger immédiat, mais..." elle laissa la phrase en suspens. Elle lui lança un regard plein de pitié et partit.

Tony laissa tomber son écran et remonta rapidement vers l'étage principal. Loki était assis sur le canapé, les jambes pendant de l'accoudoir d'une manière négligemment élégante. Son visage était froncé et tendu, mais il ne semblait pas trop inquiet ou en colère. "Cette femme avait depuis longtemps gagné mon admiration. Elle est...talentueuse. Pour une Midgardienne."

Pincement de jalousie.

_Putain. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il tout le temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être à lui alors pourquoi devrait-il être à moi ?_

"Vraiment ?" déclara Tony benoîtement.

Loki leva les yeux. "Elle a une grande perspicacité."

Tony soutint le regard aussi longtemps qu'il le put, mais baissa les yeux après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers le bar. "De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

"L'agent Romanoff tentait d'interpréter mon caractère et mes intentions."

Tony frotta sa barbiche comme il réfléchissait. "D'accord, nous devons gérer cela. Nous ne pouvons pas trouver de solution miracle, nous devons-"

"Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Je vais gérer cela. Tu ne te concentres sur rien d'autre que ce que je t'ai dit."

Tony claqua une bouteille sur le bar avec un bruit sourd. "Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Tu ne peux pas me parler comme- putain de merde. Va te faire foutre, j'emmerde ton contrôle, ton autorité, fait chier ! Tu veux que je me lie avec toi ? Cela dépend entièrement de mon bon vouloir et tu ne me donnes absolument aucune raison de dire oui, pauvre con ! "

Loki le regarda de haut et n'eut même pas la décence de le contredire. Il était clair qu'il considérait l'éclat comme une crise de colère et pas plus.

"Sors" déclara Tony.

Loki se leva avec un soupir. "Normalement, je te battrais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te prendre, mais j'ai déjà un rendez-vous."

"Avec qui ?" demanda Tony rapidement, en colère.

Loki s'évapora dans l'air. Tony jura à nouveau et jeta la bouteille vers l'endroit où la silhouette s'était tenue. Elle vola à travers la pièce et se fracassa contre la porte de la chambre. Près de lui, Natasha avait laissé le livre G_uide de base des troubles mentaux_ ouvert à la page trente-six, chapitre Comportement obsessionnel compulsif.

XXXXX

* _Touché : en français dans le texte_


	27. Hammer

Thanos. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire.

Bon, pour être honnête, il y avait quelques petites choses. Des bribes d'une très vieille littérature, quelques peintures rupestres qui semblait indiquer quelque chose de Titan-esque. Mais aucune garantie que c'était le bon Titan. Comme les Asgardiens occupaient une place prépondérante dans la culture scandinave, les Titans, eux, semblaient appartenir à la culture grecque. Mythologiquement parlant, ils étaient au-dessus des dieux, plus vieux, plus puissants et avaient gouverné l'univers jusqu'à ce que les dieux prennent le contrôle.

En dehors de cela, Tony était dans une impasse.

L'approche scientifique ne le fit pas beaucoup progresser non plus. Les relevés qu'ils avaient établis à partir du portail en Corée du Nord s'étaient révélés plus utiles que les précédents réalisés à New York parce qu'un équipement y avait été installé pour analyser le Bifröst. Ils avaient relevé les données directement sur le portail et maintenant Tony savait au moins _comment_ ils étaient faits. Mais pas pourquoi et sous l'influence de qui.

C'était plus qu'un désir amer de vengeance sur la créature qui motivait Tony. Bien que cela fut à peu près au centre de ses préoccupations. Mais c'était plus que ça. C'était quelque chose de Tony pouvait faire pour montrer à Loki qu'il était plus qu'un jouet. C'était quelque chose que Tony seul pouvait faire et le faire pour Loki.

_Qu'il aille se faire foutre s'il pense que je ne réussirai pas. Qu'il aille se faire foutre s'il pense que je ne suis plus Tony Stark._

Tous les écrans s'éteignirent à la fois. Tony leva les yeux, agacé par l'interruption de ses pensées. "Jarvis, tu as fermé le projet."

"Oui, Monsieur".

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pensé que c'était plus sage, Monsieur. Je crains que vous n'ayez un visiteur."

"Ton serviteur mécanique a plus de cervelle que toi, mon garçon."

Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent. _Oh merde._ Il se leva, se tourna...et recula aussi nonchalamment qu'il pouvait du...ne tournons pas autour du pot ici, du dieu _furieux_. Il était habillé comme il l'était à Stuttgart, mais son sceptre avait sans aucun doute été rechargé.

_Ah._

"Comment ça va aujourd'hui, chéri ?" demanda Tony avec un petit sourire.

_Merde._

Tony réussit à esquiver le premier tir. Il le manqua et atteignit une armoire, détruisant un panneau et faisant s'écraser au sol l'équipement à l'intérieur. Il regarda la pièce, reculant légèrement. _C'est la première fois qu'il m'attaque vraiment depuis que nous nous voyons._

"Vraiment, c'est une réaction exagérée" déclara Tony.

Tu veux dire, _attaqué_ avec quelque chose de plus que ses mains ou des couteaux. Ou l'étranglement. Ou les engelures. _Écoute, il y a une mince limite, d'accord ? Ça se tient, si tu ne pousses pas la réflexion trop loin._

"J'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir une toute nouvelle dispute" déclara Tony. "Au moins, tu penseras à autre chose qu'à cette histoire de thrall." Tony évita un autre tir de lumière bleue. Derrière lui, le mur de séparation en verre se brisa en mille morceaux. "Pas loin !"

La main de Loki était sur son cou, l'étranglant. _Putain qu'il se déplace rapidement._ Tony leva les mains, essayant de desserrer la prise avant d'être projeté en arrière contre une voiture. Il atterrit sur le capot, mais avant qu'il ait pu se relever, la lame du sceptre était sur sa gorge.

"Tu cherches la punition ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut que tu sois si-"

"Tony Stark ?" termina Tony.

_Peut-être que maintenant il va comprendre. Il doit comprendre. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble s'il pense que je vais changer._

Malgré le petit sourire de Tony, Loki ne réagit pas à la tentative de charme de Tony. "Pourquoi cherches-tu le Titan fou ?"

"Je pensais l'inviter à boire une bière. Putain, tu croyais quoi ?" dit Tony avec colère.

"Ce n'est pas ton problème !"

"Tu es mon problème !" Tony resta bouche bée après avoir dit ça, avant que le choc ne se dissipe finalement et qu'il ne referme brusquement la bouche.

_Il l'est._

_Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un sentiment utile en ce moment._

"Oh, vraiment ?" dit Loki méchamment.

"Non."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais si possessif. Mes manières diaboliques ont-elles finalement brisé tes défenses, es-tu prêt à te soumettre ? Es-tu prêt à lier ton âme à la mienne pour l'éternité ?"

_Donne-moi le temps, Loki. J'y viens._

C'était peut-être la moitié du problème. Loki voulait jouir pleinement de sa victoire, il ne pouvait pas être simplement heureux d'avoir réussi à atteindre son garçon. Il voulait jeter sa victoire au visage de Tony, le forcer à admettre à quel point Tony avait besoin de ça.

Tony ne changera jamais, il sera toujours Tony. Et Loki, aussi affectueux et doux qu'il pouvait se montrer, était Loki. Et il voulait que le monde entier réalise son génie. Pour le célébrer...comme le monde l'avait toujours fait avec Thor.

"Jamais, connard !" siffla Tony, en essayant de repousser le sceptre.

Loki éloigna la lame, mais à la place appuya la tige d'or contre le cou de Tony, les mains de chaque côté, épinglant Tony au capot. Tony leva les mains pour repousser le sceptre de qui se rapprochait de sa gorge. Il cria et donna des coups de pied, sentant le bassin de Loki écrasé contre le sien comme le dieu se penchait jusqu'à être proche, trop proche, des lèvres de Tony. Tony leva le bras pour le frapper, mais comme le sceptre du dieu lui écrasait la pomme d'Adam, il le saisit désespérément à deux mains de nouveau, le repoussant.

_C'est comme une version extrême du développé couché. Se pratique uniquement avec un Asgardien psychotique._

C'était une compétition violente entre eux. Son cœur battait la chamade, la bile emplissait sa bouche, le sang lui battait aux oreilles. C'était plus réel que n'importe quel combat qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Le visage de Loki était sévère et furieux, regardant fixement le mortel, poussant la barre d'or plus près de la gorge de Tony. Les jambes de Tony étaient de chaque côté du corps de Loki, battant l'air désespérément alors que sa respiration était de nouveau coupée. Comme l'obscurité descendait sur sa vision, les lèvres de Loki se penchèrent vers celles de Tony.

"Promets-moi d'arrêter de chercher le Titan fou et je te laisse vivre."

Tony le dévisagea, la peur et la panique le consumèrent un temps, mais presque aussitôt disparurent. Malgré son manque de souffle, il parvint à rire sincèrement. Loki le regarda, interloqué.

"Je ne te crois pas." chuchota Tony. Il poussa violemment et le sceptre quitta sa gorge. "Je ne te crois pas !"

Loki le maintint sur la voiture pendant quelques secondes de plus, avant de se reculer, emportant son sceptre. Tony tomba à genoux, suffoquant, cherchant son souffle. Loki se tenait, impassible, regardant le garçon à genoux. "Thanos n'est pas un jeu. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux affronter, Tony. Il est à craindre et à éviter. Pas à rechercher."

"C'est ce que tu dis" cracha Tony.

"C'est ce que dit n'importe qui ayant un cerveau, Tony."

Tony sentit une main saisir son bras et littéralement le remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses pieds. Il chancela sur place pendant un moment. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te caches de lui ? Dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part ?"

Loki le regarda et se détourna.

"Si tu étais à Asgard, ils seraient en mesure de te protéger, mais tu n'y es pas. Tu te caches ici dans un trou creusé par Hammer de sorte _que je_ dois faire quelque chose ! "

La tête de Tony bascula violemment sur le côté quand Loki le gifla à la volée. Tony trébucha contre une table de travail et se redressa rapidement. Mais le dieu ne parla pas alors Tony continua.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, putain ? Thor veut que tu reviennes. Odin veut que tu reviennes. Ta mère veut que tu reviennes. Tu pourrais être de retour à Asgard, en sécurité et protégé de Thanos et jouer encore les Iago à la cour. Et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux ! Mens tant que tu veux mais je ne suis pas le seul à perdre le contrôle de ses pensées après l'orgasme ! Je t'ai entendu toi et tes lamentations sur le temps passé ici. Tu n'es heureux que quand tu causes des troubles et n'est-ce pas tellement mieux de faire partie du gang et causer des problèmes plutôt que d'essayer de le faire de l'extérieur ? "

Loki se tourna vers lui. "Alors, c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Non, c'est ce que _tu_ veux. Je peux le dire, Loki, tu es fatigué d'être le rebelle solitaire. Rentre chez-"

_Ouch._

Et il tomba sur le sol. Il se hissa jusqu'à la position assise, la tête lui tournant. Clignant furieusement des yeux, levant la main douloureusement jusqu'à sa bouche, Tony grimaça. Il regarda ses doigts et vit du sang. Il lança un regard noir à Loki. "Tu paieras les factures du dentiste."

"Je vais-"

"Ouais, ouais, me punir. Très bien. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison."

"Non tu es-"

"Laisse-moi reformuler. J'ai _toujours_ raison. "

Loki tergiversa, l'air crispé et en colère. "Tu ne devrais pas me faire ça, mon garçon."

"Peu importe, connard."

Loki ferma les yeux, se frottant le visage avec lassitude. "Tu crois que je peux juste débarquer dans les salles du Père de tout chaque fois que la fantaisie m'en prend ? Et pourquoi voudrais-je, même pour un instant, faire des courbettes à cet imbécile décati ? Renonce à tes vaines tentatives pour me renvoyer, je ne vais nulle part. Tu m'appartiens et tu obéiras. Tu es un enfant stupide et égoïste. "

Tony était sur ses pieds, le corps palpitant de ressentiment. "Et tu es une putain de merde arrogante. Comment oses-tu me dire ça et me demander de me lier à toi pour l'éternité ? J'essaie de t'aider ! Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux allumer et éteindre à chaque fois qu'il t'en prend l'envie ! Je suis Tony Stark ! Tony Stark et je vais trouver Thanos et le détruire et il n'y a personne dans l'univers, à part toi semble-t-il, qui ne pense pas que je puisse le faire ! Le putain de Loki, le putain d'escroc qui prétend m'aimer quand on sait tous les deux que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un coup en passant ! Retourne à Asgard, fais ce que tu fais le mieux et provoque des putains de troubles et laisse-moi faire ce que je fais."

La colère et la bile contenues dans le cri prirent presque une vie propre, suspendues en l'air et criant leur fureur longtemps après que Tony ait enfin cessé de parler. Il se retourna vers son ordinateur, retournant les écrans et regardant sans les voir les lectures de données, souhaitant que l'analyse diagnostique se termine des heures avant le temps habituel. "Va te faire foutre."

Il y eut un long silence comme ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle. Puis des lèvres se pressèrent soudainement contre l'arrière de son cou sur la peau trop sensible à la racine de ses cheveux.

"Fais ton possible pour me tester, pour me repousser. Tu apprendras que je ne partirai jamais. J'ai des siècles pour te le prouver."

"Je ne vais pas arrêter de le chercher, pauvre débile" dit brusquement Tony.

"Je sais."

"Je vais le trouver."

"Je sais. C'est ce qui me fait peur."

Tony sentit un soupir involontaire quitter son corps comme ses muscles se détendaient. "Pars."

"Non"

"S'il te plaît, pars."

"Encore une fois, je refuse. Et maintenant ?"

"Tu finiras par le faire." Des mois pour y penser et Tony était toujours aussi sûr de ce fait.

"Si je pars, ce sera seulement de ce monde. Et si je le fais, je te traînerai derrière moi, même si tu protesteras probablement à chaque étape du chemin. Tu ne seras jamais seul sans moi."

"Je ne serai pas ton garçon traîné à travers les couloirs d'Asgard comme un caniche en laisse."

"Alors tant pis. Ce sera bien mieux et beaucoup plus excitant si je dois te chercher, te traquer et te traîner dans mon lit par la cheville."

"Tu n'as commencé tout cela que parce que tu voulais baiser Thor."

"Comment nous avons commencé est sans rapport avec pourquoi nous continuons."

"Et pourquoi ?" chuchota Tony.

"Parce que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, et toi non plus, je l'espère."

Tony bougea ses hanches, ses fesses se frottant contre l'entrejambe de Loki comme un gros chat satisfait. Ils restèrent silencieux comme les hanches de Tony ondulaient et tous deux fermèrent les yeux, appréciant le long moment. "Loki ?"

"Oui, mon garçon?"

"As-tu déjà fait ça dans une voiture ?"

Ils trébuchèrent en se déshabillant l'un l'autre, traversant le laboratoire et Tony se retrouva finalement plaqué contre son Aston Martin. Tony tint Loki, les bras passés autour de ses épaules comme l'homme l'étreignait, leurs bites durcies se pressant l'une contre l'autre dans une merveilleuse friction. Loki avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de Tony, le couvrant de suçons et de baisers tandis que Tony prenait une seconde pour réfléchir.

Bien que cela aurait été un délire dévastateur de baiser dans le roadster Ford Flathead 1932, c'était la voiture que lui et son père avaient passé des années à réparer. Et alors qu'il supposait que, à un certain niveau freudien, devenir volontairement le jouet sexuel d'un dieu nordique était un acte de pure rébellion contre son père et contre tout ce qu'il avait voulu pour lui...il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à déconner avec la mémoire du grand homme. C'était...inconvenant.

L'Aston Martin contre laquelle Loki semblait déterminé à encastrer son corps était tout simplement trop petite. Tony repoussa Loki et tenta d'entraîner Loki. "L'Audi" dit-il de manière convaincante, mais Loki ne semblait pas s'en soucier de toute façon. Lorsqu'il comprit à quelle voiture Tony faisait allusion, il tira son garçon vers elle, cessant à peine ses taquineries. Les lèvres de Loki étaient maintenant sur sa poitrine, léchant sa peau intensément.

Tony ouvrit la porte, mais dût arrêter comme il sursautait et se cabrait. Loki avait vissé sa bouche sur un mamelon et le suçotait et le mordillait fortement. Avant Loki, Tony n'aurait jamais pensé que cela figurerait en tête de liste des choses qui le faisaient grimper au plafond, mais maintenant il en avait besoin comme il avait besoin de l'air qu'il respirait.

Il réussit à se glisser dans la voiture et Loki le suivit rapidement. Pendant quelques minutes gênantes, chacun chercha sa place. Ce n'était pas un grand espace et cela signifiait que Loki et Tony étaient forcés de se rapprocher, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Loki sourit et tendit le bras pour fermer la porte. Tony sourit béatement quand Loki recommença à le plaquer désespérément. Tony sentit un soupir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Loki n'était pas le seul à avoir ses fantasmes, après tout. L'odeur du cuir de la voiture, la vue de Loki dans sa voiture, nu. L'Ark illuminant la scène d'une douce lumière bleue. Tony se tortilla et remua de cette manière si familière. _Oh mon dieu !_

Les mains de Tony s'enroulèrent autour des fesses de Loki, pétrissant les muscles fermes entre ses doigts, les tenant serrés comme il se frottait contre lui en puissantes poussées. La stimulation constante contre sa queue s'intensifiait comme la pulsation grandissait.

À sa grande surprise, Tony sentit ses doigts se déplacer vers son mamelon, le pinçant et le tordant. Il entendit glousser Loki au-dessus de lui. "Mon petit garçon, c'est bien, c'est bon. Abandonne-toi à ton désir. Il n'y a aucune honte entre nous. Cède à la convoitise débridée que je suscite en toi. Je vais louer ton impudeur, ou la punir. Mais si tu ne prends pas le risque, tu ne pourras jamais être comblé. "

Sa vision commençait à devenir floue et son corps était comme une ligne sous tension. Et Loki n'était même pas en lui. "Je-vais-jouir" s'étouffa-t-il.

"Si tu veux. Mais tu ne quitteras pas ce véhicule jusqu'à ce que je l'ai fait."

Tony refoula son envie. Il ne voulait pas, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Loki en lui. Il se mordit fortement la lèvre. Loki arrêta de se frotter contre Tony, se pencha et guida sa bite maintenant complètement en érection dans le corps impuissant de Tony. L'espace étroit de la voiture impliquait que les poussées dans le corps de Tony soient lentes. Mais les jambes bien écartées de Tony, plantées sur la banquette arrière et le siège du conducteur impliquaient que, lorsque Loki poussait brutalement, il rentrait entièrement à l'intérieur et dominait Tony complètement.

Tony gémit comme Loki le martelait lentement mais profondément. "Loki, je vais, je vais-" gémit Tony. Sa queue s'agitait déjà dans l'air.

"Chut, mon garçon. Non, ne te touche pas. J'ai dit non ! C'est bien. C'est ça, tiens l'appuie-tête si cela peut garder ces vilaines mains loin de toi-même. Tu es un si bon garçon, Tony" dit Loki avec douceur. "Ta petite érection m'appartient et je veux qu'elle reste là pendant que je m'amuse. Un garçon désespéré de jouir est un garçon obéissant. Peux-tu lever les hanches pour moi ? Un peu plus ? Voilà, n'est-ce pas mieux ? N'est-ce pas plus profond ? Ah, voici l'endroit ! Ton corps tout entier tremble comme une feuille ! Et encore. Et encore. Ha, des cris et des gémissements que je ne t'avais pas encore entendu pousser, mon aimé. Combien peux-tu encore en supporter ? Je ne t'ai pas encore fait jouir sans aucune stimulation sur ta queue. Mais je garde ce petit défi pour l'avenir quand j'aurai plus de temps pour jouer avec toi. Pour l'instant, je veux apprécier le son de tes sanglots aussi longtemps que possible. "

Tony se débattait, ruait, se tordait comme Loki poussait impitoyablement et frappait sa prostate à chaque fois. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et il se perdait dans les mots de Loki.

_Les mots de Loki. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça. Personne d'autre ne le fera jamais._

Après ce que Tony aurait juré avoir été des heures d'exquise torture, Tony reçut finalement l'ordre. "Touche-toi, mon amour."

La main de Tony s'activa furieusement. Loki attrapa ses hanches si étroitement que Tony savait qu'il se réveillerait avec des contusions. Loki se pencha et referma une main puissante sur celle de Tony, stoppant efficacement son branle fanatique. Il serra et Tony glapit comme la prise devenait trop serrée.

Il releva la tête avec colère, les yeux déçus et suppliants.

"Il y a trois vérités que tu dois accepter si tu veux te débarrasser de ces cauchemars qui t'affligent."

_Putain de merde ! Il va me faire une conférence maintenant entre tous les putains de moments !_

"D'abord, Je t'aime, Tony Stark. Deuxièmement, tu as besoin de moi, non seulement pour survivre, mais pour être heureux. Troisièmement, je vais me servir de ton corps sans me fatiguer de lui pour le reste de ta vie." Loki prit un moment pour repousser les cheveux de son visage humide tandis que son autre main maintenait sa prise étroite sur la bite de Tony. "Maintenant, tu ne jouiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas convaincu que tu as compris ces trois faits. Répète. Maintenant !"

"Tu m'ai-aimes" murmura Tony, lentement et douloureusement. "J'ai be-besoin de toi. Pour survivre. Pou-pour être heureux." Il prit une profonde et chancelante inspiration. "Et tu vas me prendre, pour toujours."

Loki secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas que tu y croies. Alors, répète-le."

Et il en fut ainsi pendant quatre bonnes minutes, peut-être même plus. Tony obligé de répéter les trois mêmes phrases encore et encore, tandis que Loki le regardait profondément dans les yeux et refusait d'accepter que Tony pensait ce qu'il disait.

"Si tu m'aimais, tu ne me ferais pas ça !" cria Tony avec véhémence.

"Veux-tu que je m'arrête ?"

Tony haleta et grogna.

"Veux-tu que je m'arrête ?"

"Non, non !" admit Tony.

"Alors, pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas, si c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Je ne sais pas" murmura Tony dans la confusion et la détresse.

"En veux-tu plus ?"

"Oui !"

"Plus de mauvais traitements ou plus d'amour ?"

"Les deux."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'excite le plus ?"

"Les sévices" gémit Tony.

"Que veux-tu ?"

"Les sévices."

"De ?"

"Toi".

"Quelles sont les trois vérités ?"

Tony secoua la tête et lui dit: "Tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes vraiment. J'ai totalement besoin de toi. Et tu vas me baiser pour le reste de ma vie. Je te crois."

Loki le branla, durement et rapidement et Tony vint puissamment, son sperme éclaboussant le cuir autour d'eux et même le plafond de l'Audi. Tony pantelait, haletait, clignant des yeux pour arrêter de loucher.

Il avait mal partout et putain que c'était bon !

Loki se pencha et captura les lèvres de son petit garçon. "C'était bon ?"

Tony hocha la tête, presque en larmes mais les retint de toutes ses forces. "Mieux encore" confirma-t-il. Il se sentait complètement vidé.

Loki extirpa son corps fragile de la voiture, le jetant sur son épaule comme un enfant et le ramena à l'étage jusqu'à son lit. Tony grimaça quand une main se leva et gifla son cul à plusieurs reprises d'une manière taquine.

"Eh bien, j'en veux encore un peu plus. Ta petite prestation m'a terriblement excité. Je suppose que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, si je t'allonge sur le lit et que je te prends un peu plus longtemps ?"

"Si, j'y vois un inconvénient !" dit Tony alarmé. "Je proteste !"

"Assez pour me demander de partir ?"

Tony ferma la bouche rapidement. Loki le jeta sur le matelas et s'allongea sur son corps étendu. "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Il soupira avec délice en se frayant un chemin en Tony sans hésitation.

xxx

Tony sentit le souffle de Loki sur son cou alors qu'ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, Loki niché dans les bras de Tony. Le dieu était endormi, mais, étrangement, Tony était curieusement éveillé après tant de sexe. Depuis que Loki avait commencé ses visites, il dormait généralement comme une souche.

Comme l'homme murmurait dans son sommeil, Tony ressentit une soudaine vague de...possessivité. Il ne l'avait pas ressentie avant. La plupart du temps, il se sentait submergé et contrôlé. Quand il s'agissait Loki, vous pouviez autant revendiquer un droit de propriété sur lui que sur la lune.

Mais maintenant...il n'avait pas voulu ressentir de la possessivité pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir que Loki soit sien pas plus qu'il n'était sûr de vouloir être à Loki.

Tony se demanda soudainement ce que Loki faisait, loin de cette chambre et pas parce qu'il craignait que le dieu ne cause un préjudice global. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que cette créature qui le possédait, aille posséder quelqu'un d'autre.

Il dût s'endormir à un moment donné, parce qu'il fut doucement réveillé par un baiser dans le cou, Loki murmurant : "Je reviendrai" avec une rapide caresse sur ses fesses. Il grogna, agacé par le comportement taquin de Loki à une heure si matinale, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, le dieu était déjà parti.

"Monsieur, il est temps de se lever."

Tony grommela. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est midi."

"Quand est-il parti ?"

"Il y a quelques heures, Monsieur."

Tony se força à quitter le lit et à rentrer dans la douche. Il pensa à Loki, à quel point il se sentait endolori dans toutes les parties sensibles et ressentit encore ce sentiment de propriété. Pas uniquement le droit de Loki sur lui, mais également son droit sur Loki.

Apparemment, son esprit avait médité sur le problème toute la nuit parce qu'il s'était réveillé avec une idée complètement arrêtée sur ce qu'il allait faire.

"Annule tout ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui, Jarvis."

"Monsieur, vous avez un rendez-vous avec votre tailleur à une heure et demie auquel vous étiez très désireux d' assister."

"Oh oui. Alors annule tout le reste. J'y vais d'abord et je ferai un détour par Adirondack sur le chemin du retour." Tony sourit légèrement. "Il est temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Justin Hammer."

xxx

Tony entendit une sonnerie et leva les yeux. Un homme en uniforme hocha la tête et Tony le suivit dans une autre pièce d'un gris déprimant, dans laquelle s'alignaient des boxes équipés de téléphones et de vitres. Il s'assit dans un box au hasard et examina ses ongles, juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il y eut une autre sonnerie irritante et la porte de l'autre côté de la salle s'ouvrit. Un homme vêtu d'orange s'assit sur la chaise face à Tony de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ses menottes furent retirées.

Tony leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Justin Hammer, notant distraitement le numéro du prisonnier et fut déçu par son apparence tout sauf défaite. En fait, il était exactement le même, ce qui contraria Tony. Peut-être qu'il pourrait payer un garde influençable pour qu'on arrête de le nourrir ou un truc dans ce goût là.

Il décrocha le téléphone et attendit que Hammer fasse de même.

"Eh bien ça alors, je crois que c'est Tony Stark."

"La couleur vous va bien, Justin."

Justin sourit froidement, le regardant comme s'il voulait cracher de l'acide. "Maintenant, de tous mes invités, vous étiez le dernier auquel je m'attendais. Mais c'est si gentil à vous de faire tout ce chemin alors que vous devez être tellement occupé avec les invasions extraterrestres et autres joyeusetés."

"Je n'ai pas encore rencontré de joyeusetés, mais je vous le ferai savoir."

"Vous êtes un petit rigolo."

"Dites-moi," Tony dit lentement "ce que vous avez fourni d'autre à Loki que des trojans et des mercenaires."

Hammer sembla momentanément surpris, mais se reprit rapidement. "Qui ?"

"Écoutez, peut-être que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui que de regarder le plafond toute la journée, mais je suis effectivement un peu pressé. Fêtes, sexe, jeu, ce genre de choses. Donc, pourrait-on arrêter les conneries ? "

"Vous savez," dit Justin avec un rire amer "il m'a promis que vous alliez mourir. C'était la première fois. Maintenant, moi," il leva une main avec un petit rire: "Je m'y suis opposé. Bien sûr, Tony. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars à embaucher un tueur à gages professionnel, vous le savez. Mais vous n'êtes pas mort et il a dit que c'était parce qu'il allait vous faire souffrir d'abord. "

"Et vous n'y voyez aucune objection ?"

"Eh bien, pas autant que vous pourriez le penser."

"Cela ne m'étonne pas."

"Il a dit qu'il allait vous détruire. Et détruire l'Iron Man devant tout le monde. Et maintenant, vous êtes ici, assis là dans votre costume Armani et vos stupides lunettes de soleil-"

"C'est un Ralph Lauren."

"Vraiment ? Belle coupe."

"Merci, ça s'appelle une coupe Anthony, vous y croyez ? Mais à votre place, je ne me débarrasserais pas de votre belle combinaison orange, je parie que vous devez faire tourner toutes les têtes ici avec ça."

"Tout ce passe comme sur des roulettes pour vous, n'est-ce pas Tony ?"

Tony ne répondit pas, mais son sourire était suffisant. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fourni à Loki ?"

"Des mercenaires, des logiciels, des armes bien sûr. Des cachettes à travers le monde. Les trucs habituels d'un super méchant. Le gars sait ce qu'il veut, j'aime ça."

"Dites-moi où ses cachettes se trouvent."

"Non. Savez-vous combien je me fais avec toute cette merde ? Dieu du méfait ou quoi qu'il soit ? Quand je sortirai, je vais acheter la Pennsylvanie. Hammer Industries sont de retour dans les affaires. Et il m'aide à améliorer mes conditions de vie alors que je suis temporairement-"

"Coincé en taule ?"

"En congé."

Tony lui lança un regard furieux comme Justin se lançait maintenant dans un petit monologue minutieusement répété sur le pouvoir. À la façon dont il parlait et aux phrases qu'il utilisait, Tony savait pertinemment qu'il paraphrasait Loki. Il pouvait l'entendre. Loki avait donné à Justin plus qu'un peu de pouvoir et des discours de commandement et écouter Justin parler maintenant, c'était comme entendre du Shakespeare joué par la Lollipop Guild*.

Tony resta assis tranquillement et devint de plus en plus en colère contre le petit bâtard arrogant. _Dieu, si ce petit peigne-cul n'était pas derrière une vitre, je lui casserais le nez._

Une chose dont Tony était à peu près sûr, c'est qu'ils ne baisaient pas ensemble. Justin était l'habituel petit con prétentieux et Tony était sûr que si cet homme partageait la même domination que Tony, il serait différent.

_Le suis-je ?_

Peut-être que Tony essayait juste de s'en persuader, parce que penser que ce minable moins que rien puisse être un objet de désir pour Loki reviendrait à dévaloriser ce que Loki ressentait pour Tony. Après tout, si Loki avait une Aston Martin, n'auriez-vous pas une moins bonne opinion de lui si vous l'aperceviez dans une Nissan Micra ? Tony repoussa les images de Loki et de Justin, sentant son estomac se nouer.

Le playboy se leva, fit un signe de tête à un gardien pour qu'il le laisse sortir. "Loki est un gars qui va vous poignarder dans le dos tout en vous souriant au visage. Rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un dieu qui a plus de mille ans et que vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre avorton. Et je suis Tony Stark. Malgré tous vos efforts à tous les deux, je suis toujours là. Alors, quelles conclusions en tirez-vous ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en vais. Il y a le vaste monde qui m'attend dehors, que vous n'allez pas voir pendant un certain temps. Mais je vous ferai envoyer des cigarettes. Vous pourrez vous en servir pour racheter votre cul. "

xxx

"Tony" souffla une voix.

Le doux appel était presque devenu une routine dans le monde de Tony. Il illustrait quel genre de soirée il était susceptible d'avoir. Un "Tony" doucement prononcé entraînait généralement une soirée riche en sexe. Un bras saisissant le sien, le traînant vers la chambre avec un "garçon" âprement grogné...Eh bien, cela signifiait une soirée également riche en sexe. Mais en général, seulement après quelques heures de sang et d'ecchymoses.

_Que préfères-tu alors ?_

Tony ne voulait pas vraiment répondre à cette question. Il était de plus en plus préoccupé par sa réponse. Parce que le sang et la douleur obligeaient Tony à se rappeler que tout cela était juste pour assouvir une envie. Dernièrement, il n'en était plus si sûr...

Tony leva les yeux comme Loki s'approchait de lui. Il regarda sa montre. Cinq heures depuis qu'il avait quitté la prison. _Eh bien, nous savions tous que ça allait arriver, non ?_ "Hey Loki."

Loki avait l'air enjoué mais...Tony se flattait que, après tant de mois avec cet homme, il pouvait lire un peu en lui maintenant. Il était enjoué...mais brusque. Tony fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Loki s'accouda au bar à côté de Tony. Il portait des vêtements asgardiens plus légers que l'habituelle armure de cuir noir et vert, ou que celle avec les cornes d'or.

_Un jour, je vais devoir lui demander...il ne m'a jamais pris en portant ce casque..._

Tony lui jeta un regard méfiant. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?"

_Merde._

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne peux pas simplement être intéressé par ce que mon garçon a fait aujourd'hui ?"

"Tu as toujours une raison de demander. Tes raisons ont des raisons."

Loki lui fit ses yeux de biche et bougea jusqu'à être pressé contre le corps de Tony. Tony pouvait ressentir la chaleur de son corps, le sentir, se noyant dans la proximité. Ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de Tony. Tony sentit la chaleur de son corps le réchauffer, le laissant un peu étourdi par un flot de désir. Le dieu se lécha les lèvres, les rendant brillantes et superbes, et se pencha en avant pour que sa joue frôle celle de Tony. Il fredonna légèrement à l'oreille du playboy.

Tony frissonna. _Alors, c'est ça être séduit._

"Parle-moi, Tony" roucoula Loki.

"Eh bien...je suis allé au bureau. Première fois depuis des mois."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais. Ils avaient débarrassé mon bureau."

Loki eut un bruit de gorge encourageant. Tony pouvait sentir le souffle de Loki sur son cou, créant de la chaleur et le faisant frémir. Une main fine et délicate mais traîtreusement forte caressait sa main. Tony pouvait sentir son cerveau s'embrumer.

"Puis je suis allé voir mon tailleur."

"Encore des costumes ? Tony, je me demande pourquoi tu prends cette peine..." dit Loki en le lorgnant d'une manière carrément lubrique.

Tony leva les yeux, réagissant plus à l'agréable pincement à l'estomac qu'aux mots susurrés par Loki. La bouche ouverte de Loki courait sur son cou, sa langue sortant occasionnellement. "Et après ?"

Tony haussa vaguement les épaules, se forçant à se calmer comme il passait sur le point dangereux de sa journée. "Je suis revenu à la tour, je suis allé à la salle de sport et j'ai passé le reste de la journée dans le laboratoire. C'est à peu près tout."

"En es-tu sûr ?"

_Il ne peut pas savoir. Pas vrai ?_

_Bien sûr qu'il peut._

"Ouais. Enfin bon, comment s'est passée ta-"

Tony cria de douleur quand son poignet fut violemment tordu dans son dos. Le bras libre de Tony jaillit, empêchant son visage de se fracasser contre le bar quand Loki l'envoya contre ce dernier.

Il protesta violemment, le côté droit de son visage et sa poitrine aplatis sur le comptoir. L'autre main de Loki, les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui tenait fermement la tête. "Que s'est-il passé après le tailleur, Tony ?" déclara Loki d'une voix nonchalante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous-" s'exclama Tony, mais il glapit comme Loki tirait plus fort vers le haut. La douleur irradia à travers son épaule et son dos.

"Que s'est-il passé après le tailleur, Tony ?"

"Je suis revenu à la-ah ! Putain !"

"Que s'est-il passé après le tailleur, Tony ?"

"Arrête !"

"Que s'est-il passé après le tailleur, Tony ?"

"Je-" grimaça Tony. "Va te faire foutre, très bien ! Je suis allé voir Justin Hammer ! Quelle putain de règle divine ai-je enfreinte cette fois ?"

"Tony, Tony, Tony" soupira Loki avec lassitude. "Tu cherches les problèmes."

Tony grogna. "Fais attention avec mon bras - cette montre vaut plus qu'Asgard !" cracha-t-il, mélodramatique.

Loki soupira. Tony sentit un mouvement et fut surpris de voir Loki placer sa Rolex parfaitement en face de son visage.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda Loki, sans attendre de réponse avant de tordre son bras plus fort.

Tony hurla, son bras libre se débattant contre le bar. "Putain ! Merde !" cria-t-il, plus pour soulager la douleur que pour obtenir quelque chose de ses protestations.

"Fais quelque chose d'utile avec cette main libre, mon garçon, et déboutonne ton pantalon."

"Non !"

Loki souleva la tête de Tony et l'abattit de nouveau sur le bar. Tony glapit, son esprit bouillonnant dans son crâne. "S'il te plaît ?" roucoula Loki.

Le pied de Tony s'abattit sur celui de Loki. Tout ce que cela lui apporta, c'est que Tony avait maintenant un pied très douloureux. "Oh, merde !"

Loki rit sombrement et Tony savait qu'il roulait des yeux. "Eh bien, tu dois être félicité pour tes efforts, je suppose."

Tony sifflait et crachait sa colère, mais il enlevait déjà son pantalon. Il tomba au sol, s'emmêlant autour de ses chevilles. Tony rougit légèrement au rire délicat de Loki.

Loki fit courir ses doigts sur son boxer. "Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu porter de sous-vêtements, mon garçon."

"J'étais chez le tailleur !" siffla Tony.

Loki le tira vers le bas, le laissant sur ses chevilles également. C'était humiliant, bien plus que d'être simplement nu. Cela faisait de lui un enfant à nouveau. Loki donna à son cul une tape affectueuse. Tony se tortilla avec colère et fut réprimandé par encore plus de pression sur son bras cruellement tordu.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es puni, Tony, que nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser."

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour moi d'être-" commença Tony mais il fut interrompu.

"Si tu n'avais pas pensé qu'aller voir Hammer était une erreur, alors tu n'aurais pas menti."

_Prends-toi ça dans les dents, le génie._

Loki n'attendit aucune tentative d'explication. Tony glapit à la première claque, mais serra les dents et plissa les yeux contre le comptoir, se forçant à rester silencieux.

_Dieu, ça va me rendre tellement dur._

La piqûre se mua en élancement, jusqu'à ce que son cul tout entier lui cuise. Une fois que son dos fut rouge vif, Loki se déplaça pour frapper ses cuisses.

Tony grogna furieusement, mordant sa langue quand il réalisa que son visage était mouillé de larmes involontaires. Il se rendit compte qu'il respirait profondément, et qu'il tremblait. Attendant que Loki décide que c'était fini. Attendant qu'il s'arrête.

Loki s'arrêta...finalement. Tony flottait dans une brume de douleur et de désir. _Comme d'habitude._ C'était un état dans lequel Loki était apparemment déterminé à le garder en permanence. Un état où la résistance de Tony était brisée au point que, avec le traitement approprié, le garçon aurait fait tout ce que Loki demandait.

Loki s'arrêta et prit un peu de recul.

Tony se lécha les lèvres, les yeux rouges et humides et sachant inconsciemment que Loki ne le tenait même pas. Tony était toujours penché, la poitrine et le visage contre le bar, debout là à attendre que quelque chose arrive.

"Hum...Magnifique."

Tony frissonna.

"Ne bouge pas."

Loki sortit, le laissant. Tony ne pouvait et ne voulait pas bouger. Le garçon attendit patiemment.

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Enlève le reste de tes vêtements, mon garçon. Et viens ici. Rampe."

Tony obéit, un peu plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait été pleinement éveillé. Il se déplaçait comme s'il était dans un rêve.

"C'est un bon garçon" le complimenta Loki comme Tony se glissait dans la chambre. "Sur le lit, face vers le bout. À genoux et mains sur le lit."

Tony se positionna. "Loki" murmura-t-il.

"Chut. Me fais-tu confiance pour te donner du plaisir ?"

"Oui."

"Alors détends-toi. Tout ce que je te ferai, tu l'accepteras. Parce que tu sais, mon garçon, que tu vas jouir."

"Oui."

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Oui, mon dieu."

La queue de Loki était soudainement en face de son visage. "Adore-moi."

Tony suça avec plaisir, ses hanches se balançant comme sa tête allait et venait. Il ronronnait et s'étouffait, sa langue s'activant sur les veines.

"Ouiii, mon garçon ! Tu es divin ! Tu es si beau, oui ! Suce-moi, oui !"

Tony accéléra avec ravissement.

_Putain. Si j'avais une queue, elle remuerait._

La main de Loki, serrée dans ses cheveux, le forçait à aller plus profondément qu'il n'en était vraiment capable. Tony essaya de rejeter la tête quand Loki le ramenait vers le bas. Il émit un faible, misérable son, quand une de ses mains quitta le lit pour repousser la cuisse de Loki.

"La main sur le lit Tony. N'essaye pas de contrôler. Juste un peu plus longtemps."

Tony hocha la tête et retira sa main. Loki le tenait maintenant, et Tony se sentit faible quand la queue sortit finalement. Il toussa et cracha.

"Bon garçon, tu le fais si bien" le calma Loki.

Tony sentit l'indésirable sourire niais sur son visage.

Loki était sur le lit derrière lui et Tony, _comme un putain de Chihuahua_ _bien dressé,_ bascula son bassin vers le haut, le dos plongeant comme il présentait un meilleur accès.

_Mon dieu, tu pourrais aussi bien aboyer._

Le dieu lui donna une petite tape alors qu'un doigt caressant entrait en lui. Quand le troisième doigt entra, ils tournèrent, trouvant sa prostate et caressant doucement mais fermement, avec un rythme qui laissait entendre que Loki pourrait garder la cadence aussi longtemps que ce bâtard suffisant le voudrait.

"Oh, c'est bien garçon. Chante pour moi."

Tony se tortilla et poussa, de petits gémissements, des halètements et de faibles plaintes coulaient joyeusement de sa bouche. Les doigts de Tony agrippèrent les draps alors que son corps brillant, luisant, dansait pour son dieu.

"Mm, mm, mm" gémit Tony, les yeux flous. Le gémissement se changea en un halètement puis en un soupir tremblant quand Loki passa brièvement un doigt sous la queue de Tony. _Dieu me vienne en aide._ Loki jouait de Tony comme d'un instrument.

"Oh Tony" souffla Loki. "Tu ne sais pas, tu ne comprendras jamais...tu ne croiras jamais. Ton corps contorsionné, chaud, pantelant est mon étoile polaire. Tes grognements, tes sifflements et tes jappements de douleur, ma mélodie. Tes halètements, tes cris et tes gémissements de désir, mon mantra. Ton corps, ton visage, le son que tu émets à ton paroxysme, mon paradis. " Tony fut poussé vers le lit et renversé, ses jambes en l'air encadrant la tête du dieu. Loki se frayait déjà un chemin en Tony avec une urgence manifeste. "Je vais te prendre, mon garçon. Dis-moi que tu le veux."

"Je le veux ! S'il te plaît !"

Loki le martela durement. Tony se sentait presque baver sous la pression de Loki et de son propre désir. Il essaya de regarder le beau visage au-dessus de lui, planant au-dessus de lui comme une lune d'argent. Mais l'intensité du regard de Loki pesant sur le visage de Tony, dévorant chacun de ses halètements et de ses frissons était difficilement supportable. Loki avait l'air affamé, comme si, quel que soit le plaisir, la douleur et l'émotion qu'il tirerait de Tony, cela ne serait jamais assez. Il avait presque envie de dévorer Tony.

Tony tourna plutôt son attention sur ses pieds qui faisaient de petits cercles dans l'air comme Loki le pilonnait désormais.

"Ah !" gémit longuement Tony, son dos se cambrant. "Oh ! Dieu !" Il regarda ses orteils se recroqueviller, ses mollets se tendre. "Oh ! Oh !" Tony émettait de petits gémissements plaintifs de détresse. Son corps était prêt à jouir, demandait à jouir, tout en lui était prêt, mais il avait besoin qu'on touche sa bite tendue.

Il baissa les yeux pour la voir, appuyée contre son ventre, rouge, suintante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. C'était plus douloureux que tout ce que Loki lui avait déjà fait subir.

La main de Tony se déplaça instinctivement vers elle : "Touche-la et je te lie les mains" souffla Loki, n'arrêtant pas son pilonnage.

Tony jura, sanglota, serra les poings mais ne se toucha pas. Quand Loki plia les jambes par-dessus sa tête, pénétrant plus loin dans son malheureux garçon, Tony sursauta et cria un peu comme le lit faisait une brusque embardée vers le bas.

_Tout simplement génial. Le connard en a cassé un autre._

Le lit se balançait de manière inquiétante. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'affreuse excitation.

Tony gémit des "s'il te plaît" désespérés encore et encore, les larmes coulant sur le visage. Comme les "s'il te plaît" ne semblaient pas pénétrer le cerveau de Loki embrumé par une lourde convoitise, Tony lança des "pitié", répétant le mot encore et encore.

"Non" répondit Loki d'une voix tendue. "Je suis si pr-proche. Nous viendrons ensemble ou pas du tout !"

Tony se secoua. _Putain ne dis pas ça ! Je vais mourir !_ "S'il te plaît, viens !" supplia Tony.

"Parle-moi, convaincs-moi que tu es mon garçon."

"Je le suis ! Je suis ton garçon ! J'ai besoin de toi, Loki, je ne peux pas-putain oui ! Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à toi ! Tu me fais me sentir si complet, si comblé, si- oh mon dieu oui ! Je déteste quand tu n'es pas là ! Je veux que tu ne sois nulle part ailleurs qu'avec moi ! Pas dans la clandestinité, pas à Asgard et pas avec Justin ! Avec moi, juste moi ! Sois en moi ! "

La main de Loki masturba soudain Tony si fort qu'il aurait pu le broyer. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument alors que ses cris d'orgasme se mêlaient à ceux de Loki.

Ils s'effondrèrent, haletant violemment, Tony essaya de rouler sur le côté, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Loki se pencha sur son bras et dit : "Ne t'approche plus de la prison, mon garçon."

Tony se lécha les lèvres inconsciemment et dit d'une voix rauque : "Va au diable."

xxxxxxxxx

*Lollipop Guild : référence au film _le Magicien d'Oz _dans lequel les Munchkins, joués par des acteurs de petite taille, viennent chanter "we represent the Lollipop Guild" avec une voix de canard.


	28. D00M

Tony rentra dans l'héliporteur, ignorant ostensiblement le regard sceptique de Natasha et vit Thor félicité par Steve. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?"

Thor tourna des yeux souriants sur Tony. "Mon ami ! Jane Foster a accepté de devenir ma femme."

"Hey ! Félicitations" déclara Tony. "Le dieu du tonnerre et une mignonne astrophysicienne - vous y croyez ?"

"Mignonne ?"

"Sur un plan platonique et purement désintéressé" déclara Tony rapidement.

Thor sourit et l'attira à lui de ses bras puissants.

"Ouah, fils de-!" piailla Tony quand Thor le serra douloureusement. Sérieusement, Tony aurait juré que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol pendant une seconde. Il vit Natasha détourner son visage et Barton se moquer de lui.

"Jane m'a parlé de votre conversation" dit Thor calmement.

Pendant une seconde, Tony se demanda dans quel pétrin il était.

"Elle m'a dit que tu l'as aidée dans sa décision. Elle a dit que tu l'avais aidée à se décider à se lier avec moi. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, Tony."

"Pas de problème, mec" couina Tony. "Sérieusement, lâche-moi."

Thor le relâcha et Tony vit la joie dans ses yeux. Il savait que Thor et Loki n'avaient pas de lien de sang. Des parents complètement différents. Mais il y avait un éclat semblable dans leurs yeux. Il le voyait plus dans Thor que dans Loki. Les humeurs de Loki étaient toujours teintées par l'attente de la douleur future. Pour Thor, la vie était un joyeux divertissement.

"Je suis content pour toi" dit Tony, un peu plus calmement tandis que les Avengers derrière lui commençaient à parler entre eux. "Vraiment."

"Merci, Tony."

"Jane est quelqu'un de bien. Elle me plaît."

"Elle m'a dit que la reine t'avait parlé du þjá ey."

Tony jura intérieurement. "Jane est une petite menteuse."

"Ma fiancée n'est pas une menteuse."

"Si, elle l'est, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne te parlerait pas de ça." Tony partit ou au moins essaya.

Encore une fois, une grande main puissante l'arrêta. "Pourquoi ma mère t'a-t-elle parlé de ce sujet ?"

"Parce que j'ai mis mon nez dans tes affaires comme je mets mon nez dans tout ce qui ne me concerne pas. Que puis-je dire ? C'est une sorte de passe-temps chez moi."

Thor le regardait intensément. "Je ne doute pas que tu aies demandé. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'elle t'ait répondu."

"Il faudrait le lui demander."

"Tu es mon frère d'armes. Tu as combattu à mes côtés. Tu es mon ami et maintenant tu contribues à assurer le bonheur de ma promise et le mien. Pourtant, tu me caches quelque chose, Tony Stark. "

Tony le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard fixe. "Rien que tu aies besoin de savoir."

Thor soutint son regard pendant un long moment, puis sourit à nouveau. "Ne nous prenons pas la tête à ce sujet. Je suis trop heureux de la nouvelle. Nous reparlerons de ça à l'avenir. Ce que je dois te dire, c'est que Jane et moi voulons que tu sois là pour le rituel du þjá ey. "

"Euh, non. Non, non, non. Je ne fais pas les mariages. Pas du tout. Jamais. Je crois que je ne serais même pas présent au mien."

"J'insiste mon ami et il en va de même pour Jane. À sa demande, ce sera avant la fin de l'année à l'endroit où Jane et moi nous sommes rencontrés."

"Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce que "non" veuille dire."

"Tu seras là avec Erik Selvig et Darcey. Tu les apprécieras, ce sont des gens honorables."

"Suis-je en train de parler dans le vide ?"

À ce stade, Fury et Hill interrompirent leur conversation. "Très bien, écoutez-"

"Thor est fiancé" dit Tony, désignant le coupable.

"Oui, je sais. Félicitations, Thor."

Thor hocha la tête, un sourire toujours radieux sur le visage. Tony ne pouvait honnêtement pas se rappeler une fois où il avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi ouvertement joyeux. Enfin, aucun adulte. Les enfants étaient souvent juste incroyablement heureux, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Parce qu'ils n'attendaient rien. Thor était comme ça. Il vivait dans l'instant, alors que la première pensée qui avait surgi à l'esprit de tout le monde, et Tony les mettait au défi de le nier, était, _combien de temps cette relation va-t-elle durer _?

C'était cruel et personne ne le dirait, mais ils étaient tous des adultes ici. Sauf Thor, évidemment. Et ils avaient tous été blessés à un moment ou un autre. Bien que Tony ait remarqué que Natasha n'avait pas cherché pas à mettre son putain de grain de sel dans cette histoire. Hypocrite.

"Vous partez tous pour Atlantic City. Nous avons des raisons de croire que Victor Von Doom envisage une attaque dans l'heure."

"Pour quelle raison ?" demanda Barton.

"Nous avons intercepté une communication entre des acolytes de Doom."

"Et vous les avez entendus dire qu'il y aurait une attaque sur Atlantic City ?"

Fury paraissait, pour une fois, un peu mal à l'aise. "Nous les avons entendu parlé d'une conversation qu'ils avaient entendue à propos d'une attaque sur Atlantic City."

"Alors..." déclara Tony, soucieux de clarifier les choses. "Nous allons à Atlantic City, qui ne possède rien d'autre qu'un aéroport, car nous avons entendu des gens discuter de quelque chose dont ils avaient entendu parlé ?"

Fury semblait intérieurement d'accord, mais il dit : "C'est ce que nous avons qui se rapproche le plus d'une piste. Nous la suivons. Que cela vous plaise ou non, on y va."

"Très bien," déclara Tony avec un haussement d'épaules, "mais je fais un détour par le casino sur le chemin du retour. Qui vient avec moi ?"

Personne, apparemment.

Contre toute attente, ils étaient juste en train de se préparer quand un rapport urgent arriva de la part de l'équipe du SHIELD déjà sur le terrain. Une armée de robots défilait dans la rue principale, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Vous ne détestez pas ça quand une vague supposition s'avère vraie ? Cela crée un mauvais précédent.

"Pourquoi donc Doom construit-il de meilleures robots que toi ?" demanda Barton avec un sourire sombre.

"Va donc tailler tes putain de flèches, Barton."

Tony y avait beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps. Les robots, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu sur le film, étaient bons. Mais maintenant, il avait l'occasion de les voir de près. La fierté de Tony était déjà sur un terrain glissant en ce moment avec l'évolution "du garçon". Ce serait le comble si le joli garçon de Latvérie, qui avait participé à cette conférence à Seattle dix ans auparavant en se pavanant comme un paon, venait à surpasser Tony Stark.

Tony se souvenait de Victor, avant l'accident, comme d'un industriel plein d'avenir. Le Times l'avait même proclamé "le prochain Stark", ce qui avait énervé Tony et Victor pour des raisons totalement différentes. Maintenant, il était de retour sur la scène mondiale et semblait bien résolu à se faire un nom en tant que super méchant. Typique.

Le groupe de héros ne tarda pas à arriver sur le site et fut confronté à la même scène que celle déjà visionnée au Mexique. De lourds robots humanoïdes en métal noir, marchant à l'unisson en faisant presque trembler le sol. Sur leurs dos se trouvaient de grands triangles verts, flèches pointant vers le haut. Uranium.

_Ou des indicateurs pour "insérer les piles ici"._

Leurs têtes étaient d'un design très basique, juste une boîte en forme de cône sur une sorte de support qui leur permettait de la bouger. Leurs visages étaient vides, à part une longue bande de vert qui courait sur l'intégralité du cône et leur fournissait leurs données visuelles et audio.

Les gens fuyaient la progression du mur de métal, mais pas assez vite. Les bras des robot étaient levés au niveau du coude, dirigés droit devant. Leurs mains étaient des mitrailleuses et créaient une pluie de balles qui venait faucher quiconque devant eux. C'était terrifiant de voir les vagues de gens qui tombaient à terre, morts. L'air au-dessus d'eux était saturé du bruit des cris et des explosions. La ville était en plein chaos.

Steve se précipita en avant, jetant son bouclier au-dessus d'une mère et de sa fille. "Allez, allez" cria-t-il. Ils coururent, atteignirent une rue latérale et sprintèrent au loin.

Steve revint et dicta ses ordres rapidement, le bruit du métal en marche se rapprochant.

"Barton, Tony, montez, commencez à tirer. Dites-nous où ils vont. Thor les retiendra. Natasha, prends à gauche, je vais prendre à droite. Hulk, fais ton truc."

Bruce était déjà en train d'exploser dans un amas de chair verte avant que Steve ait fini de parler.

Tony attrapa Barton sans ménagement et les propulsa en l'air.

"Il fut un temps où tu prévenais" dit Barton, un peu agacé.

Tony roula des yeux et laissa tomber l'archer sur le toit le plus proche avant de tourner dans les airs pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. "D'accord...ils déboulent depuis l'océan. Forçant les gens à refluer vers l'intérieur. Ils ont déjà détruit un hôtel et tout le monde a envahi le Martin Luther King Boulevard."

Tony était vraiment un génie, vous savez. Comme il regardait autour de lui, la visière collectait tous les détails dont il avait besoin, les noms des rues, les noms des bâtiments, la localisation de tous les Starbucks et Krispy Kreme* de la ville.

_J'ai inventé ça. Parce que je suis brillant. Parce que je suis plus qu'un jouet sexuel._

"Quelqu'un doit se rendre à l'église luthérienne St Andrew by-the-Sea. Les gens y courent pour se mettre à l'abri et ils seront piégés quand les robots arriveront. Il y a quatre groupes, l'un venant de l'océan, un plus petit venant de l'aéroport, un autre de l'est et le dernier descend de l'intérieur des terres. L'endroit commence à être bondé. "

La voix de Steve se fit entendre, tendue et crispée, dans leurs oreillettes. Il devait se battre furieusement là-bas. "Tony, tu t'occupes du groupe qui arrive de l'intérieur, aucun d'entre nous ne pourra y être à temps. Quel est le plus groupe le plus important ?"

"Celui qui vient de l'océan. Ils se dirigent vers le bas de la rue principale, droit sur vous."

"Je vais rester ici avec Hulk. Thor, tu prends le flanc venant de l'ouest. Natasha, Barton, vous prenez le dernier."

Ce n'était pas un plan génial, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Tony descendit vers les cibles qui lui avaient été attribuées. Les robots n'étaient pas rapides, mais ils étaient solides. Il fallait déployer des efforts incroyables pour les faire tomber. Peut-être le seul avantage de l'armée de métal de Vanko, c'est qu'ils tombaient plutôt rapidement, même s'ils étaient plus rapides et d'un design plus évolué que ces gars-là.

C'était typique du Victor dont il se souvenait. Il avait tendance à partir avec un objectif en tête et à tout faire pour y parvenir. Il était lourdaud, déterminé et obsédé par la structure.

_Ouais. Et tu es capricieux, inconstant et obsédé par ton image._

_La ferme._

Tony devait reconnaître ça à Doom. Ces trucs n'étaient pas beaux, mais ils faisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire avec une habileté admirable. Pendant que vous étiez occupé à essayer d'en descendre un, les autres étaient occupés à faire des ravages ailleurs. Les abattre un par un, c'était impossible. Il devait y avoir un moyen plus facile.

Tony se dirigea vers le Stade Lloyd Pop. Un groupe de robots avaient rassemblé et acculé un groupe de personnes au milieu de l'herbe. Les gens se bousculaient et paniquaient, contraints de s'agglutiner, cernés par la mort. Il y eut des cris et des hurlements quand des personnes tombèrent et furent piétinées par la foule autour d'eux. Les bras des robots, mitrailleuses en main, se levèrent et épaulèrent.

L'Iron Man atterrit entre eux. "Tout le monde à terre !" hurla-t-il. Tout le monde tomba au sol. Les lasers de Tony jaillirent, décapitant les huit robots les entourant et quelques autres qui se dirigeaient dans leur direction.

Tony agita le bras et une réserve de puissance se détacha. "À couvert, allez, bougez !" cria-t-il. Les gens se mirent à courir, trébuchant dans leur fuite.

Tony était à nouveau en l'air, dégommant des robots. "Ils acculent les gens et les abattent" déclara Tony. "Je viens d'en sauver quelques uns mais ça se produit partout."

"C'est un massacre" cracha Steve avec colère.

Tony décrivit des cercles au-dessus d'une route, saisit le bras d'un enfant qui allait se faire écraser par une ligne de robots et l'emporta vers la barrière de voitures de police la plus proche.

"Reculez" ordonna-t-il au capitaine. "Ils avancent et vont vous cerner. Reculez de dix mètres au moins."

Tony vit une ligne de robots s'approcher. Il vola vers eux, faisant tomber la tête de l'un, en tirant deux dans leurs visières, arrachant les bras du dernier. Les deux avec les visières abimées titubaient, endommagés mais toujours dangereux.

Tony les frappa aux jambes et ouvrit le panneau de commandes à l'arrière de leur cou. Il examina les fils rapidement alors qu'ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, saisit un fil et tira fortement.

Le robot s'effondra bruyamment au sol.

"Bon, écoutez" dit Tony à ses amis. "Robots 101. Faites tomber le panneau à l'arrière du cou. Trouvez le fil avec la base rouge sous la plaque du fond et tirez. Morts les robots. Enfin, déconnectés."

"Compris !" répondit Natasha, rejointe par les affirmations des autres.

Eh bien, c'était déjà ça. Mais ce n'était pas la solution que Tony avait espéré. Tony refoula un nouvelle vague de robots, mais ils continuaient à venir. "Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main sur le côté ouest" appela Tony. "J'ai quelques centaines de personnes refugiées dans un hôtel et un cordon de police qui me semble un peu limité."

"Attends, Tony, je suis sur le chemin" lança Barton.

"Eh bien, Dieu merci, Barton, parce que tu sais ce que je me disais ? Je me disais que ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin en ce moment, c'est d'un gars combattant des robots avec un arc et des flèches."

"Va te faire foutre**, **Buzz l'Éclair."

Tony sourit joyeusement. Lui et Barton avait toujours eu une ...il était difficile de mettre une étiquette sur leur relation. De l'avis de Tony, au moins. Pepper aurait été là, elle aurait eu un mot pour ça. _Des frères_.

Tony resta sur le terrain, taillant des robots en pièces, en évitant le feu de mitrailleuses. Un oiseau dans l'air, un blindé au sol. Tony aimait son armure. À un moment donné, il redirigea le bras d'un robot pour assommer ses camarades. Un vieux truc, mais oui, c'était drôle.

"Eh bien, Tony Stark."

Tony se tourna vers la voix mélodieuse vaguement familière pour voir le menaçant Von Doom qui se tenait au-dessus de lui sur le pont détruit. Sa cape vert foncé tourbillonnait autour de lui, son visage de métal sombre fâcheusement familier. Génial. Un autre méchant faisant une scène. Ces gars-là étudiaient-ils tous dans le même manuel ?

"Hannibal Lector" déclara Tony. "J'ai adoré votre dernier film."

"Toujours à faire des blagues, Tony ?"

"C'est un don, je ne vais pas le nier."

Il y eut une explosion dans le fond et le bruit des cris et des sirènes se fit plus intense par dessus le bruit constant de coups de feu. L'atmosphère semblait lui correspondre, le faisant paraître plus grand, plus menaçant. "Tony, Tony, Tony. _Le_ Tony Stark, toujours un playboy arrogant et égocentrique. Même si vous avez un esprit brillant, sans aucun doute...pour votre génération."

_Est-il en train de me traiter de vieux ?_

"Vraiment sympas les robots, soit dit en passant" dit Tony, balançant subrepticement un coup de pied à un robot à terre. "On dirait Gort dans _le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta_. Alliage de titane et de tungstène ? Et un noyau d'uranium. Joli."

"Rares sont ceux qui peuvent comprendre, et encore moins apprécier ce que j'ai fait ici."

"Ils ont une petite faiblesse" dit Tony, tenant le fil avec sa base rouge.

"Ce ne sont que des prototypes. Je vous assure, Iron Man. J'ai mieux en stock."

_Et ces prototypes avaient déjà détruit une ville et ne font actuellement qu'une bouchée de la seconde._

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte ?"

"La destruction".

Tony devait lui reconnaître au moins ça. Parmi les super-vilains fous avec lesquels il avait déjà eu cette petite discussion, c'était la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter de la réponse."Eh bien, il va y en avoir beaucoup." Tony tira une roquette sur la silhouette.

Doom ne bougea pas. La roquette le heurta dans une explosion de flammes rouges et jaunes. Il tituba brièvement en arrière, puis se redressa. "À mon tour" dit-il.

Tony fut touché par ce qui ressemblait à une décharge électrique, venant apparemment de nulle part, qui aurait été tirée sur lui. Mais cela ne le laissa pas dépourvu. "Jarvis ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, Monsieur, puissance à 200%."

"Brillant".

Tony s'élança avec les propulseurs au maximum contre Von Doom. Les deux furent projetés en arrière et percutèrent un bâtiment, y créant un large cratère.

Tony frappa à coups de poing le visage de métal et regarda avec une horreur fascinée l'enveloppe extérieure de son gantelet se fissurer. Une main gantée de noir, semblable à une griffe, attrapa le bras de Tony et serra. Le métal déjà endommagé se froissa comme du papier.

"Eh bien, c'est impressionnant", déclara Tony.

Le poing de Doom le frappa en plein sur la visière. Il fut projeté en arrière, mais réussit à se rétablir en l'air avant de heurter quelque chose. Jarvis devenait fou, faisant le point sur ses systèmes alors que Tony clignait des yeux et secouait la tête, essayant d'arrêter l'alarme.

Doom enjamba un boîtier noir et en sortit un lance-roquettes. "Vous, entre tous, devriez apprécier ceci" dit en visant. "À côté de ça, un missile Jericho ressemble à un pistolet à eau. Maintenant, ne bougez plus."

Tony partit comme un éclair très haut vers le ciel et un bip l'avertit que le missile avait été lancé et verrouillé. "Jarvis, que peux-tu me dire ?"

Une image de la roquette fut mise en place pour que Tony l'étudie.

"Pourrais-je vous suggérer de ne pas être frappé par ceci, Monsieur ?"

"C'est noté."

La première réaction de Tony fut d'essayer de le perdre dans le dédale des bâtiments. Mais si Tony analysait correctement l'image, c'était une charge très puissante et quand cette chose exploserait, elle allait raser un tiers de la ville.

"Les gars, je quitte la fête un moment" déclara Tony comme il filait au-dessus de l'eau avec la chose derrière lui. "J'ai un missile verrouillé sur moi."

"Que pouvons-nous faire pour aider ?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas." Tony déploya ses contre-mesures en vain.

Ce missile était très perfectionné. Putain. Depuis que Tony avait abandonné la course aux armes, il craignait de se faire dépasser. Il semblait qu'il ait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

Steve caquetait toujours comme une vieille poule. "Fais demi-tour et laisse Hulk-"

"Si Hulk le détruit, cela détruira aussi une bonne partie de la ville."

"Si tu plongeais dans l'eau-"

"Il me suivra. Il est conçu pour suivre n'importe quoi à travers n'importe quoi."

"Alors nous devrions-"

"Steve ! Ça ne marchera pas !" dit Tony avec colère. Cet homme ne comprenait-il rien ? "La première chose que je doive faire, c'est d'emmener cette chose aussi loin que possible. Ensuite, j'aviserai. Je réfléchis toujours mieux quand je suis sur le point de mourir."

"Tony, aucun cavalier seul, tu te rappelles ?" dit Natasha.

_Garçon._

La voix de Loki, celle qui avait passé les derniers mois à marteler le subconscient de Tony. Le magnifique et menaçant visage du dieu lui apparut et cria après lui. Parce qu'il risquait une vie qui appartenait au dieu.

_Putain de merde._

Si Tony était blessé par cette chose, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Tony serra les dents avec colère. "Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'avoir un plan, _capitaine_, parce que cette chose n'est pas une grenade. "

Tony fit un arrêt brusque et se retourna. Le missile, avec moins de maniabilité, prit un moment pour basculer et le suivre. L'Iron Man prit un autre virage serré et réussit à mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et la fusée. Puis il monta en flèche dans le ciel, plus vite qu'un avion.

Steve s'adressa à lui à travers le système de communication. Son ton était tel que Tony comprit que le capitaine pouvait avoir un plan. "Tiens bon, Tony. Tu vas devoir te laisser tomber et rapidement."

Tony entraînait le missile vers le haut, misant sur la hauteur pour que la glace cause des dégâts. C'était un vieux truc, qui ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il gelait plus rapidement que le missile et ses systèmes étaient déjà recouverts de givre. "Pourquoi ?"

"Nous allons voir jusqu'à où Hulk peut jeter quelque chose...et avec quelle précision."

"Merveilleux" dit Tony sèchement. "Jarvis. Propulseurs au maximum à mon commandement. Nous allons heurter l'eau durement."

"Monsieur, je ne conseillerais pas cela."

"Cesse de te comporter comme un imbécile nerveux."

_Tu es en train de laisser l'équipe t'aider. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es à court d'idées ? Parce que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour penser à ta propre solution ?_

_Non.. parce que Loki me tuerait si je me blessais._

_Putain, je vais le tuer pour me changer à ce point._

"Maintenant !" cria Steve.

Tony fila dans les airs et plongea vers l'océan, les propulseurs et la gravité jouant leur rôle, ce qui veut dire que, quand il percuta l'eau, il la percuta fort. Il s'enfonça de presque un mile sous la mer.

Au-dessus de lui, un bus vola jusqu'au missile. Même sous les vagues, il sentit l'implosion. Il dût bouger rapidement pour éviter les retombées de métal.

"Tony ?" appela Steve. "Tony !"

"Garde ta culotte pailletée Steve, je vais bien." Tony surgit à la surface de l'eau, montant en flèche et déjà prêt au combat. "Où est Doom ?"

"Je le vois", dit Barton. "Il est toujours sur le pont du boulevard Brigantine."

Tony partit, abattant les robots sur son chemin. Quand il trouva Doom, il leva les bras, les panneaux coulissants en arrière. "Hé Victor !"

L'homme se retourna et le regarda.

"Tu m'as raté !" Tony lui envoya toute sa puissance de feu.

Doom trébucha et tomba. Tony descendit en piqué et saisit Doom par le cou, le jetant par delà la rocade.

Thor était dessous et tenta de l'achever. Mais il y eut soudain un bruit assourdissant et une boule de lumière crépitante encercla Doom. Le dieu le regarda d'une manière menaçante et parut décider qu'il valait mieux traiter ce problème comme il traitait tous les autres, et abaissa violemment son marteau.

Mjölnir fut rejeté en arrière, par dessus l'épaule de Thor et projeté dans l'air. Comme la lumière devenait plus brillante, Thor et Tony reculèrent, couvrant leurs visages. Le crépitement dans l'air était intense.

Cela s'arrêta aussi subitement que cela avait commencé. Quand ils se retournèrent, le méchant avait disparu. Thor leva les yeux vers Iron Man, toujours debout sur la route, regardant le large cercle de feu dans le béton à l'endroit où Doom s'était tenu et avait été englouti dans la bulle d'électricité.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Tony se mordit la langue. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'était très cool."

"De la magie ?" demanda Thor.

Tony roula des yeux. "Victor n'est pas Loki. C'est de la science. Mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça."

"Nous devons le savoir" dit Steve. "S'il est capable de disparaître après un coup pareil, nous devons savoir comment il s'y prend et où il va."

Tony lui répondit à peine. Des milliers d'idées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour expliquer comment Doom s'y était pris, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour prouver qu'il _pouvait_ avoir procédé ainsi. Clairement, Tony passait à côté de quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Cela l'énervait.

Bien, il devait reconnaître ça au méchant. Il présentait un défi à résoudre. Et dieu sait que Tony appréciait les énigmes.

XXX

"Une sacrée bataille."

Tony se retourna pour voir Loki appuyé contre le bar.

"Il s'est enfui."

"Oh non" dit Loki, plutôt condescendant.

Tony soupira, se frottant le visage. "Je suis vraiment crevé, Loki. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir."

"Mais tu ne vas pas protester ? Pas de dispute ou de discussion ?"

"Je suis crevé" répéta Tony. "Je ne veux pas me battre et je ne veux pas que tu partes. Viens donc, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu."

Tony frotta son cou alors qu'il se dirigeait paresseusement vers la chambre. Il retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit, se sentant plus épuisé maintenant qu'il était étendu sur le matelas moelleux.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, il sentit Loki presser son corps nu contre le sien, ses lèvres courant sur son front et embrassant les petites rides d'expression. "Toute bataille dont tu reviens indemne mérite récompense."

"Hum" Tony ronronnait paresseusement.

"Tourne toi".

Tony se tourna lentement et Loki caressa ses cheveux, tapota son dos et, inévitablement, fit aller ses doigts en Tony. Le préparant lentement avec de l'huile.

Tony était pratiquement endormi, il aurait dû être endormi, il aurait dû être inconscient après la journée qu'il avait vécue. Mais..._putain de merde_. Loki utilisa sa magie et soudain des parties de lui étaient plus éveillées qu'elles ne l'auraient dû.

"Oh, pour l'amour du-" gémit Tony. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je suis censé vivre avec ça."

Loki eut des petits bruits de gorge apaisants. "Ton corps ne te demandera jamais ce dont il n'a pas besoin. Si tu n'as pas besoin de jouir, cela n'aurait pas été aussi facile de te faire bander."

"C'est de ta faute. C'est toujours de ta putain de faute."

"Ton corps sait ce qu'il veut et je vis pour le satisfaire, lui, et non ton esprit indécis."

Tony grommela avec colère et commença à cambrer ses hanches en arrière sur les doigts. "C'est si bon" murmura-t-il.

"Bien."

"Je suis prêt" déclara Tony.

Loki ne perdit pas de temps, poussant et frappant presque immédiatement le bon endroit.

Tony sursauta, sa poitrine bondissant hors du lit, cambrant le dos, les muscles crispés, des lumières dans les yeux. "Oh putain !" _Eh bien, je suis définitivement réveillé maintenant_. Tony haletait comme Loki le prenait maintenant presque paresseusement. "Oui, oui !"

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui comme les doigts parcouraient ses cheveux, les caressant dans le mauvais sens avant de les lisser à nouveau. "Il est bon de t'entendre si consentant."

"Loki, putain s'il te plaît, Loki!"

Loki eut un tss-tss réprobateur et appuya sur la tête de Tony avec la main qui ne tenait pas la hanche, ce qui amena le visage de Tony sur l'oreiller. "Chut, mon garçon. Tu sais très bien que les meilleurs orgasmes viennent de la retenue du plaisir."

Tony gémit. _Génial. Encore une nuit de jeux._

_Et tout ce que je voulais faire était dormir._

"Oui, Loki" murmura-t-il.

"Gentil garçon".

Loki se laissait aller maintenant à un rythme plus lent, caressant chaque centimètre carré du corps hâlé de Tony. Ses hanches roulaient contre le garçon et Tony se sentit momentanément loucher alors que la verge à l'intérieur de lui semblait le toucher partout à la fois.

Tony se décala légèrement. Le haut de son corps reposait sur le lit, ses jambes écartées. C'était une position sombrement symbolique pour Tony. C'était ainsi Loki l'avait pris la première fois et pour une raison quelconque, cela faisait Tony apprécier la position d'autant plus.

"Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé..." dit Loki doucement.

"_Tu_ parles. Tu parles tout le temps, pourquoi penses-tu que je sois toujours si dur ? "

Loki rit, franchement et honnêtement. "Tu me rends tellement heureux quand tu dis de si belles choses."

"Assez pour te taire et me baiser ?"

"Non."

"Connard."

Tony tortilla ses hanches vers l'arrière, tentant d'obtenir un peu plus de sensations du dieu, son précédent état d'épuisement désormais oublié. C'était le problème d'avoir un amant avec beaucoup plus de savoir-faire et d'endurance que vous. Tony était désespéré d'être amené au bord d'une merveilleuse extase, mais Loki pouvait rester comme ça trois fois plus longtemps que Tony.

_Foutus dieux._

Le seul moyen pour Tony d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, c'était de coopérer. "De quoi veux-tu parler?"

"C'est le problème. Veux-tu parler des Avengers ? Non, je vois dans la crispation de tes épaules la réponse à ma question. Parlons des industries Stark alors, du réacteur Ark. De science."

"Pourquoi ?" Tony ne pouvait retenir le soupçon dans sa voix.

"Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que j'aime entendre ta voix autant que tu aimes entendre la mienne ?"

"Tu me dis toujours de me taire" riposta Tony avec irritation.

"Uniquement quand j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur ce que je te fais. Mais j'aime t'entendre parler, Tony."

Tony se lécha les lèvres. "J'essaie de résoudre les problèmes de coûts. Le réacteur Ark est trop cher pour être une véritable alternative viable aux combustibles fossiles. Pétrole, gaz, charbon. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?"

"Tu es important. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimes, à part ton masque de fer. Je veux tout savoir."

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, ce n'est pas du fer. C'est un alliage d'or et de titane. Et tu ne parles jamais de toi. Tu parles. Tu parles tout le temps. Mais tu parles toujours de moi. Je ne sais rien de ta vie, sauf ce que tu murmures accidentellement après avoir joui ".

"Tu es ma vie."

_Putain. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça avant._ Tony sentit de nouveau l'excitation dans son aine comme la chaleur commençait à se répandre en lui. Il pressa ses hanches vers l'arrière désespérément. "Baise-moi fort, s'il te plaît Loki", gémit-il avec insistance.

"Je veux-"

"Nous irons au restaurant ! Avec des bougies et de la musique et tout ce que tu voudras ! Ou marcher sur la plage ou autre chose, je m'en fiche ! Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !" La voix de Tony était rauque et enrouée par l'émotion. "Dis-moi encore que je suis ta vie, puis _montre-le moi_ ! "

La main de Loki se glissa sous le ventre plat et tonique de Tony, les doigts serpentant autour de la longue et douloureuse verge, la caressant lentement. "Tu es ma vie, Tony Stark. Maintenant, reste immobile et silencieux pendant que je réduis ton monde en lambeaux."

"Oui !"

XXXXXX

Krispy Kreme : chaîne qui vend des donuts


	29. 168 heures

Tony arpentait le laboratoire avec colère, les mains crispées sur la lettre manuscrite qu'il avait trouvée sur le comptoir de la cuisine ce matin. "Fils de pute - il n'a aucun putain de droit d'_ordonner_ que je fasse quoi que ce soit ! "

"Oui, Monsieur."

"S'il pense que je vais juste-"

_Tu as juré. Tu as promis. Tu vas faire marche arrière maintenant ?_

_Putain, pourquoi pas ?_

_Parce que je veux tellement ça que j'aurais rampé pour lui si cela ne devait pas avoir lieu bientôt._

Tony expira, tentant de se calmer. "Enculé. Enculé de sa mère."

Tony jeta la lettre au loin. La chose stupide avec le papier, c'est que, quand vous le jetez, il fait rarement ce qu'il est censé faire. La lettre décrivit un arc paresseux dans les airs et atterrit retournée à ses pieds. Même les choses que le dieu du mal avait _touchées_ ne faisaient pas ce qu'elles auraient dû faire.

"Appelle Fury."

Il y eut une pause. "Quoi ?"

Tony leva les yeux au ton sortant des enceintes. "Quoi ? Le moment est mal choisi ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez une vie privée, parce que je n'y crois pas."

Fury semblait impatient. C'est probablement mieux, pensa Tony. Ainsi, il ne voudrait sûrement pas passer trop de temps à discuter. "Que voulez-vous, Stark ?"

"Je fais une pause. Je quitte les Avengers. Je m'en vais."

"Pour combien de temps ?" cassa Fury.

Tony regarda le papier à ses pieds avec une amertume croissante. "168 heures, pour être précis."

Tony était en retard. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Pourquoi diable devrait-il être à l'heure pour ce salaud ? Il allait sans se presser avec son sac de voyage et atteignit l'endroit décrit par Loki dans sa lettre à 4h10. Il comprenait pourquoi, il se trouvait dans un angle mort des caméras, au milieu de Central Park. Les arbres encerclaient la zone, rendant les choses sombres et mystérieuses.

"Pourquoi ici et pas à la Tour Stark ?" demanda-t-il.

Loki sortit de l'ombre comme le putain de showman qu'il était.

_Je suis un putain de showman. Je suis juste énervé qu'il le fasse mieux que moi._

"Si j'étais apparu à la Tour Stark et que je t'avais emmené de force, tu aurais eu quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher. Mais non, tu es venu à moi comme la désespérée, dévergondée petite chose que tu es."

"Ah-ha. Bon, y va ? Il fait froid ici."

Les yeux de Loki se portèrent sur le sac de voyage et il eut un ricanement. "Je me demande pourquoi tu as apporté des vêtements. Tu n'en auras pas besoin."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. "Laisse tomber."

Loki se dirigea vers lui, le tentant de ses lèvres avant de passer près de lui lentement mais d'une manière toujours prédatrice. "Voici Tony Stark. Sorti de sa tour et juste avant qu'il ne se rappelle pour quoi il est fait. Ces quelques minutes avant que tu ne te rappelles ta place, quand tu essaies encore de t'affirmer. Brandis ta résistance comme on dresse un château de cartes et je la détruirai. Lorsque tu te rappelleras ta place, tu t'étaleras comme une flaque à mes pieds."

Tony regarda sa montre ostensiblement.

Loki saisit son cou violemment, l'attirant près de lui. Ce fut différent du voyage inter-royaume qu'il avait fait avec Thor. C'était comme être tourné intérieurement à l'envers et revenir. Sa vision devint sombre et floue, puis redevint normale comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tony tomba à la renverse comme le voile autour de lui se levait et atterrit lourdement sur un sol de pierre.

"Enlève tes vêtements."

"C'est quoi ce bordel-"

"Retire-les, maintenant !"

"Donne-moi une chance" dit sèchement Tony, tentant encore de comprendre ce qui se passait. "C'était quoi ce bordel ?"

Un couteau fut pressé contre son cou. Tony cria et saisit la main, essayant de le repousser mais il était trop fort.

"Ok, ok, ok !" apaisa Tony, commençant à défaire les premiers boutons. "Détends-toi, Loki. Je suis juste un peu étourdi, c'est tout."

"Ne joue pas l'humilité maintenant, petite salope. Penses-tu que je vais simplement pardonner ton retard délibéré ? Ta petite arrogance ?"

_Cela semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment. Putain, pourquoi ai-je délibérément essayé de le faire chier ?_

"Tu seras puni."

_Ah,_ pensa Tony avec un sourire grandissant comme il se débarrassait de ses vêtements rapidement. _Voilà pourquoi._

"Mets tes vêtements dans le sac. Je le ramènerai à la tour. Il n'y a rien là-dedans dont tu auras besoin."

Tony leva les yeux vit que le dieu était vraiment sérieux. Quand Loki avait murmuré ces mots obscènes, disant à Tony qu'il allait passer une merveilleuse et terrible semaine nu, tenu en laisse et sur les genoux, Tony avait cru que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme.

Il déglutit et, avec une finesse délibérée, eut ce petit sourire qu'il savait que Loki aimait. _Ce sourire_ qui faisait toujours soupirer Loki. Effronté, charmant, innocent. Le petit garçon de Loki. "Je pourrais avoir un peu froid."

"La pièce est chauffée. Il y a des couvertures sur le lit - tu ne quitteras pas le lit, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à penser à cette semaine, mon garçon."

_Garçon._ C'était bien. Loki semblait se calmer. Joue le jeu.

"Tu penses à tout" déclara Tony avec un petit rire, rangeant ses vêtements.

"Je ne pense qu'à toi."

_Oh ce n'est pas juste. Putain. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il le dise ? Et avec cette voix ? Je me sens déjà durcir._

Tony attendit, à genoux, nu sur le sol de pierre. Loki quitta la salle pendant un moment pour ranger le sac. Le garçon leva les yeux quand il pensa être seul.

C'était une grande salle en pierre avec un plancher et un plafond en bois. Il semblait y avoir une salle de bains cachée par une cloison dorée. Il n'y avait rien ici, à part un fauteuil en cuir à haut dossier à côté d'une cheminée, deux armoires en bois épais et un grand lit circulaire au milieu de la pièce.

Le petit sourire de Tony disparut quand il réalisa quelque chose qui aurait dû être évident. Comme sur ces images de casse-tête où quelque chose de vraiment évident manquait mais que vous étiez pourtant incapable de voir jusqu'à ce qu'on vous mette le nez dessus. Il se leva en tremblant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ai-je dit que tu pouvais te lever ?" fit une voix docte derrière lui.

"Loki ?"

"Oui, mon amour ?"

"Où diable est la porte ?"

"La porte ?"

Tony se retourna avec colère et un peu de peur. "Les pièces ont des portes" dit-il lentement et furieusement.

Loki sourit comme le bâtard malfaisant qu'il était. De la même voix lente et condescendante, il dit : "Celle-ci n'en a pas." Il rit au grognement de rage de Tony. "Je ne t'ai jamais menti, mon tendre amour. Pas de portes, pas de fenêtres. Mon rêve constant est de te mettre dans une boîte, sain et sauf, et de t'en sortir seulement pour jouer."

Tony se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. "Et à la fin de la semaine ?" dit-il calmement.

Loki pinça les lèvres alors que ses yeux parcouraient le plafond. "Nous verrons bien."

Tony trébucha en arrière, seulement pour trouver Loki s'élançant vers lui et le tenant dans ses bras avec douceur. "Chut chut chut, mon doux, mon petit, mon garçon. Détends-toi. Je ne faisais que plaisanter."

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la veine jugulaire pulsant dans son cou, alors que Tony cherchait à maîtriser sa respiration. Il avait été au bord de la panique.

"Un accord est un accord, comme tu le dis. 168 heures, pas plus, pas moins. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un fantasme de ma part de te garder ici, mais en réalité, je n'oserais jamais. J'aurais peur que cela ne te brise. Que cela ne blesse ton âme, même si toi tu n'y crois pas, moi oui. Tu es une belle et sauvage créature, la captivité ne te conviendrait pas. "

Tony ferma les yeux. "Putain, je te déteste."

"Je ne pourrais jamais regretter aucune de mes actions si elle te rendent si heureux."

"Est-ce que je te semble foutrement heureux en ce moment ?"

"Oui" Loki souffla contre l'oreille de Tony, une main glissant vers le bas et saisissant sa bite en érection. Tony siffla. "Oui, mon garçon. J'ai bien peur que oui. Je pense que tu as le désir secret d'être enfermé, même si tu ne veux pas l'être."

Loki s'éloigna pendant que Tony prenait un moment pour se calmer. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa que ses bras le couvraient inconsciemment. Il pesta contre son embarras ridicule et s'obligea à les décroiser. Ce n'était pas comme si Loki ne l'avait pas vu nu mille fois auparavant.

"Tu ne vas pas sérieusement me laisser sans rien à porter ?"

"Oui, le voilà." Tony se retourna et vit Loki qui tenait le collier de cuir qui lui était déjà familier. Son estomac eut un merveilleux soubresaut. "À genoux et rampe vers moi. Maintenant."

Une centaine de différentes remarques méchantes, moqueuses, joviales ou carrément grossières se précipitèrent dans sa bouche, ne demandant qu'à être dites. Tony se mordit la langue et tomba à genoux, sentant sa queue méchamment déloyale devenir de plus en plus dure et chaude.

Il rampa docilement et ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à quoi le balancement de son cul devait ressembler. Il déglutit quand il arriva aux pieds de Loki.

"Veux-tu cela ?" demanda Loki, en caressant malicieusement le visage de Tony avec le cuir.

"Fais-le. Pourquoi dois-je supplier ?"

"Parce que je suis fatigué d'être l'oppresseur maléfique qui hante tes pensées. Il est temps pour toi de comprendre ce que tu es. Maintenant, supplie pour ton collier, ou je te ramène à la Tour Stark."

_Choisis le retour, putain ! Rien ne vaut ta putain de fierté !_

"S'il vous plaît...mettez-moi le collier. Je veux le porter, je veux être baisé et puni."

_Profite du sexe tant que tu veux. Comprends juste que chaque instant que tu passes ici t'entraîne de plus en plus loin de Tony Stark et d'Iron Man._

_Et quel bonheur l'un ou l'autre m'a-t-il apporté ? Tony Stark colportait la mort et l'Iron Man m'a fait perdre Pepper._

"Bon garçon" loua Loki et Tony frémit en entendant la boucle qui s'ouvrait.

Tony le regarda avec des yeux éblouis. "Merci."

Ce n'était que le premier jour, et Tony était déjà prêt à dormir pendant un mois. Il avait été puni, pendu et roué de coups. Dix coups de canne pour chaque minute de retard. Son dos, ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient couverts d'une centaine de parfaites lignes rouges. Puis Loki l'avait baisé alors qu'il était accroché au plafond.

Il fut tiré sur le lit et sucé durement une fois de plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit geignant et griffant les draps, suppliant pour sa délivrance. Ce qui, évidemment, ne lui fut pas accordé. Loki exigea d'abord son attention sur sa propre érection avant que Tony ne soit finalement autorisé à jouir, ruant sur le lit comme un animal en chaleur.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois qu'il eut mangé et se fut baigné dans une grande baignoire en or, Loki avait exigé de tout recommencer. Tony sentait que son corps allait se briser.

"C'est bon ?" demandait gentiment Loki après chaque acte de domination.

"Encore" gémissait Tony, et Loki souriait et l'embrassait.

Le deuxième jour se révéla tout aussi intense. Il fut allongé sur le ventre sur le lit circulaire, les oreillers entassés sous ses hanches, présentant son cul parfait à son dieu. Tony gémit comme Loki se glissait en lui.

"Il ne devrait pas être possible de jouir autant de fois en une seule journée" murmura-t-il en signe de protestation.

"Je suis un dieu, Tony."

"Je ne parlais pas de toi."

Loki ne se précipitait pas. Tony commença à avoir l'impression que ce n'était pas censé être une semaine de sexe sauvage. Loki était juste...Loki voulait juste être avec Tony, d'une manière bizarre. Il voulait être en Tony. Recouvert de Tony. Posséder Tony. Tony réalisa que, d'une manière malsaine et tordue, il ne s'était jamais senti plus estimé, plus désiré, plus convoité de toute sa vie. Loki voulait chaque pouce de lui. Loki voulait se noyer en Tony.

Pour un playboy qui voulait que les attentions de tous soient fixées sur lui, c'était presque...presque le paradis.

Le dieu glissait dans et hors de lui avec de longues poussées, mais son objectif principal était de caresser, lécher et mordiller le cou, les épaules et le dos de Tony. Ses doigts glissaient encore et encore sur les cicatrices du bas de son dos. "Mon garçon."

"Toujours" souffla Tony. La sensation était incroyable comme le bassin de Loki s'activait contre lui. "C'est si bon."

"Mon garçon approuve."

"Ouiiiii" siffla Tony.

Loki tourna le haut du corps de Tony et tandis que ses hanches étaient épinglés au lit par les poussées de Loki, plus d'oreillers furent poussés contre son dos pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer confortablement. Loki le tenait là, passant un bras autour de lui pour le garder tranquille et le soutenir alors qu'il l'embrassait profondément.

Tony soupira et frissonna, en inclinant la tête en arrière pour offrir à Loki un meilleur angle. "Putain, c'est mieux que de sauver le monde" soupira-t-il avec un petit rire.

Loki fronça les sourcils avec un vague déplaisir. Il bascula ses hanches, poussant durement vers le bas et frappant tout contre la prostate de Tony. Les yeux de Tony s'élargirent sous le choc comme son corps sursautait involontairement. Il laissa échapper un balbutiant cri d'extase.

"Je l'espère" murmura Loki avec mécontentement. Ses hanches semblaient figées dans cette position, martelant encore et encore cet endroit magique. Tony ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des yeux de Loki, les yeux rivés sur son visage sévère, sa propre figure devenue un masque de plaisir impuissant, haletant durement à chaque coup.

"Oui, oui, oui !" gémissait Tony à chaque poussée, ses ongles griffant les muscles fermes du bras de Loki alors que ses yeux dilatés rendaient le monde autour de lui plus net et lumineux. "Ne-ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas! Oui !"

"Être ma pute personnelle est mieux que d'être l'homme de fer" siffla Loki. Le sentiment l'avait apparemment énervé. Typique de Tony d'ouvrir la bouche et de se causer tant de mal. "Dis-le !"

"Être, ta, pu-pute, est," Son esprit en pilote automatique, uniquement préoccupé par son orgasme, Tony trébuchait sur chaque mot alors que le martèlement devenait plus violent. "Mieux que, oh, putain, Loki !" Il était si proche maintenant, il était à deux doigts de basculer.

Les hanches de Loki s'arrêtèrent net. Tony hurla et chercha à atteindre sa queue. Loki attrapa son poignet, le tenant en arrière. "Dis-le !"

"Va te faire-"

"Tu ne veux pas _vraiment_ dire ça, mon garçon. "

Tony regarda dans les yeux magnifiques et impitoyables et lui embrassa les lèvres presque dans un acte d'imploration. "Être ici, avec toi comme ça, c'est mieux que d'être avec les Avengers."

En espérant que Loki ne s'attarde pas trop méchamment sur la reformulation. Même dans son esprit embrouillé par la luxure, Tony ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que peut-être, juste peut-être, Loki lui apportait un bonheur plus parfait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en éprouver à être un héros.

Loki l'avait remarqué, bien sûr. Ses yeux étaient durs, mais il sembla finalement se laisser fléchir. "Ne te touche pas. Tes orgasmes m'appartiennent."

Tony hocha la tête et gémit ses remerciements quand le pilonnage recommença. Loki le laissa au bord de l'orgasme pendant de longues, merveilleuses et douloureusement angoissantes minutes avant de se baisser et de le branler délicieusement. Tony se cambra et gémit, éjaculant partout sur le lit.

Loki s'étendit finalement contre le corps humide et brûlant de Tony, qui tentait de se maîtriser. Le dieu resta complètement immobile, la respiration difficile. Tony pouvait sentir que son orgasme avait excité Loki et que l'homme avait lui-même été proche de l'extase.

Finalement, il soupira, retrouvant le contrôle, et recommença à aller et venir en lui. Lentement, sans précipitation. Loki avait toujours taquiné et menacé Tony avec son endurance divine. Mais, venue d'une compréhension que leur temps serait toujours trop bref, l'endurance entrait rarement en jeu.

Maintenant, cependant, Loki jouissait de sa capacité naturelle à se retenir plus longtemps que n'importe quel mortel. Tony grommela pitoyablement, sentant le rythme lent et voluptueux des poussées et sachant que Loki n'était pas près d'en avoir fini avec lui.

Tony frémit, le corps luisant de sueur, couché dans les restes de son précédent (et probablement pas dernier) orgasme. Tony ne s'était jamais de sa vie senti plus utilisé pour le sexe. C'était comme vivre le sexe, en être couvert et le respirer, et Loki ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde.

"Jouis maintenant, Loki" dit Tony, essayant de paraître fatigué des attentions de dieu. Au lieu de cela, il eut l'air pitoyable et suppliant.

"Reste calme et silencieux, garçon. Je n'exige rien d'autre que de toi que tu restes immobile."

"Tu vas me faire bander de nouveau" murmura Tony avec colère, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une certitude.

"Pauvre chose" dit Loki avec mépris. Il était couché sur le dos de Tony, frottant son visage dans ses cheveux et respirant son parfum comme un gros chat. "Et quand tu banderas, je jouirai et pas toi. Tu seras obligé de faire toutes sortes de vilaines choses avant que je ne t'y autorise."

Tony gémit sourdement, mais ferma les yeux, se détendant devant l'inévitable.

Au troisième jour, Tony commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa santé mentale. Tantôt exagérément sociable, tantôt savant fou solitaire, il était soit au milieu d'une foule, centre de l'attention de tous, soit seul dans son laboratoire. Une seule autre fois dans sa vie avait-il été enfermé dans une pièce avec une autre personne et il n'aurait certainement pas couché avec Yinsen.

Là, il avait passé presque 50 heures nu dans un lit avec un dieu tout aussi nu s'employant à entraîner son corps prématurément dans la tombe. C'était une situation intense à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir survivre. Passer deux jours avec quelqu'un, c'était bien, mais vous saviez toujours que vous pouviez vous lever et partir si l'autre personne commençait à vous porter sur les nerfs.

Tony ne pouvait pas faire cela ici. En effet, au milieu du premier jour, il avait déclaré que tout ça était stupide et avait essayé de quitter le lit. Loki avait été très, très en colère à ce sujet et quand il eut fini de..._corriger_ Tony, Tony ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait voulu partir.

Alors, Tony ne se débattait plus quand Loki explorait son corps, et en retour, Loki écoutait Tony parler de tout ce qu'il voulait. Il passait des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Et ce qui était excitant, c'était que, même si Loki léchait le ventre de Tony, ou jouait avec ses cheveux, ou lui frottait le dos, il écoutait toujours chaque mot et pouvait même faire de réponses sensées. Il était même drôle, faisant Tony rire malgré lui.

En fait, tout ce que Loki faisait disait clairement que son petit garçon était le centre de son monde.

Cependant, les jours passés ainsi commençaient à affecter Tony. Loki fut contraint de garder Tony au lit tout en le nourrissant de soupes et d'eau. Tony était lessivé, vidé dans tous les sens du terme. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû crier stop, demander à s'abandonner à la merci de l'amour que Loki prétendait avoir pour lui, il ne le fit pas. Il le voulait. Il voulait plus. C'était juste dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se déplacer sans assistance.

"Si tu acceptais le lien, liant ton âme à la mienne, tu pourrais avoir plus d'énergie pour me satisfaire."

Tony n'eut même pas l'énergie de lui dire _d'aller se faire foutre_. "Nous devrions avoir un mot de sûreté", murmura-t-il plutôt.

Loki pencha la tête, sa main caressant doucement la poitrine de Tony, les doigts jouant avec le métal du réacteur ark. "Un mot de sûreté ?"

"Quand...tu sais. Les gens qui font ce genre de choses. Ils ont un mot qui veut dire que tu dois arrêter."

Loki fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Cela me semble contre-intuitif. Ce n'est pas le soumis qui a le contrôle. C'est le dominant. Le soumis ne devrait pas avoir la suprématie sur son propriétaire."

Tony n'eut même pas l'énergie de lever les yeux au ciel. _C'est triste quand vous n'avez même pas la force de tendre le doigt du milieu à un dieu._ "Il ne s'agit pas...le soumis ne devrait jamais avoir à l'utiliser. C'est uniquement en cas d'urgence. "

"Si le dominant ignore simplement le mot ? Si le dominant sait ce qui est le mieux ?"

"Laisse tomber" murmura Tony. Il était trop fatigué.

"Veux-tu un mot de sûreté ?"

Tony renifla. "Tu l'écouterais ?"

Loki était silencieux. À la surprise de Tony, l'homme semblait effectivement considérer sérieusement la proposition. "Oui."

Tony déglutit. "Je...je ne sais pas."

Loki passa sa main dans sa magnifique et longue chevelure noire, puis eut ce petit sourire sournois et rusé qui rendait Tony si faible intérieurement. "Que dirais-tu de "Fury" ?"

La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit. "C'est tellement mal à bien des niveaux. Ouais. C'est parti pour Fury."

Loki rit de plaisir à l'approbation de Tony. "Je veux te prendre maintenant."

"Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de m'y opposer."

Loki regarda tristement vers lui. "Je ne peux pas. J'ai un jeu très spécial prévu pour plus tard. Tu dois récupérer. Tu dois dormir. Ce ne sera pas amusant si tu ne peux pas bouger."

La promesse d'un jeu spécial fit des merveilles sur le taux de récupération de Tony. À la fin de la journée, il était de nouveau- bien qu'un peu faible- sur ses pieds. Il se sentit soudain nu...d'accord, il était nu, mais récemment, cela n'avait pas eu d'importance.

Se tordre dans un lit avec un dieu fou enroulé autour de votre corps est une chose. Cela devenait moins facile quand Loki était maintenant entièrement vêtu et ne le prenait pas. Cela ne faisait qu'illustrer le nouvel usage et la nouvelle place de Tony dans leur relation. Loki vêtu, puissant, aux commandes. Tony, enfermé dans une pièce sans issue, complètement dépendant de Loki, entièrement nu à l'exception de son collier.

Il refoula son excitation. C'était facile avec la colère montant lentement dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa une couverture sur le lit.

"Laisse ça" ordonna Loki.

"Il fait froid" mentit Tony.

"Je te veux nu, mon garçon."

"Et je ne veux pas attraper une pneumonie."

"Oh, je te le promets, je te tiendrai chaud."

Tony lâcha la couverture en peluche de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea vers Loki. Il lui indiqua une chaise. Tony s'assit et fut immédiatement pris au piège par des lanières de cuir s'enroulant autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il jura et se débattit, en colère et frustré.

Loki s'éloigna de lui, ignorant ses exclamations. Il revint avec une grande assiette de nourriture. Tony lui jeta un regard noir, haletant violemment, se retenant encore de jurer avant d'avoir soigneusement évalué la situation. Loki posa le plat sur ses genoux et commença à couper la viande et les légumes en petits morceaux. De temps en temps, il mangeait délicatement.

Finalement, il leva les yeux, comme s'il avait oublié que Tony était dans la pièce. "Calmé ?"

Tony serra les dents. Loki prit du...poulet ? et quelques légumes sur la fourchette et la tint en face de la bouche de Tony.

Tony le regarda. "Pas moyen."

"Ouvre grand, garçon."

"Va au diable."

Loki sourit et se pencha. Il déposa un petit, doux baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Tony. "Tony" souffla Loki. "Assis devant toi se tient un homme d'une patience infinie. Assis devant toi se trouve un homme qui a rêvé de toi et de ce qu'il te ferait pendant un an. Je suis un dieu qui vit depuis un millier d'années et qui vivra des milliers d'années encore. " La bouche de Loki était contre l'oreille de Tony maintenant. Tony regardait droit devant lui, la colère, l'excitation et...la peur pesant contre sa poitrine. "Garçon...les étoiles tomberont dans la mer avant que je ne me fatigue de cela. Je resterai assis aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Tout ce qui arrivera, c'est que...la nourriture sera froide."

Tony constata qu'il haletait, tremblant légèrement en réaction à la situation. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de moment où Tony avait pu placer une réplique cinglante. Il était coincé maintenant. Avec Loki, ces moments devenaient beaucoup trop courants.

Tony...ferma les yeux. Les ouvrit. Resta assis pour ce qui sembla être des heures. Et...

"Bon garçon" souffla Loki, glissant le poulet dans sa bouche.

Tony avala. "Eh bien, tu n'es pas Wolfgang Puck* n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta-t-il.

"Je suis désolé" dit Loki humblement, mais avec un éclat dans les yeux qui disait qu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il prit un verre de vin sur le sol avec un petit rire : "Je suis sûr que ce sera plus à ton goût" et l'amena aux lèvres de Tony.

Tony prit une longue gorgée, comptant sur la brûlure familière de l'alcool pour lui épargner la situation complètement inédite.

"J'apprécie tout ceci intensément" déclara Loki avec un sourire éclatant. "Nous devrions faire cela tout le temps."

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. "On pourrait réserver au Masa*, tu sais. Ce n'est pas difficile, je connais le propriétaire."

"S'ils te permettent de dîner nu, je n'ai pas d'objection."

"C'est tellement puéril."

"Ouvre grand."

Cela continua pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Tony était toujours furieux, la chaleur lui montant au visage et les brûlant, mais il ouvrait la bouche comme Loki le nourrissait lentement. Le repas se déroula en silence, le regard de Loki rivé sur lui pendant qu'il mangeait. Tony évita ses yeux, regardant fixement le mur du fond.

Quand le repas fut enfin terminé, Loki prit un moment pour laisser ses doigts tracer le métal du réacteur ark puis courir le long de son ventre, caressant son flanc amoureusement. La main se déplaça jusqu'à sa cuisse et à sa bite en érection.

_Il fait foutrement froid ici. Ce n'est pas de l'excitation, c'est de la biologie. Qui est excité par le fait d'être nourri comme un enfant ?_

Les doigts de Loki lui caressaient délicatement la tête.

_Il ne s'agit pas d'être nourri. Il s'agit d'être obsédé._

L'obsession de Loki pour Tony consistait à assouvir chaque besoin du playboy.

Tony grommela avec colère. Loki sourit cruellement et le détacha de la chaise.

Tony fut immédiatement sur ses pieds, et s'éloigna. Mais le problème avec cette putain de chambre était qu'il n'y avait nulle part où il pouvait aller, bordel ! Il regardait tout sauf le dieu dément derrière lui. Il aurait préféré affronter Hulk avec rien d'autre qu'une fourchette en plastique plutôt que d'avouer combien il avait..."Ton jeu était nul."

"C'était le dîner, Tony, pas un jeu."

Son esprit s'éclaircit légèrement. Mais il lui jeta encore un regard furieux. "Tout est un jeu pour toi."

"Et tu aimes ça, mon garçon."

Tony regarda au loin. _Oui._

"Sur le lit."

"Va sur le putain de lit" marmonna Tony avec irritation.

Loki soupira d'un ton exaspéré et se jeta dans le grand fauteuil. Il faisait face au lit et Loki s'y affala, une jambe passée au-dessus de l'accoudoir. Il avait un grand verre de vin rouge à la main. Il était l'image même du pouvoir silencieux, sophistiqué, arrogant.

Tony se mit à genoux au milieu du moelleux lit rond . "Eh bien ?"

Loki sourit. "Tu pourrais vouloir prendre un moment pour te calmer."

"Je m'ennuie facilement."

Des lèvres furent subitement dans son cou. Comme Tony glapissait et s'éloignait, Loki..._le clone de Loki_ l'attrapa et le tira en arrière. Encore une fois, après tout ces mois, une histoire murmurée, une fantaisie lubrique sortie de la bouche de Loki semblait sur le point de se réaliser.

_Putain, pas question !_

Tony regarda Loki, celui de la chaise. "Sérieusement man, écoute, je suis désolé, je-" Tony sursauta et gémit quand la main du clone s'enroula autour de sa bite toujours déloyale et se mit à la caresser doucement. La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit et il gémit. L'autre main remonta sa poitrine pour caresser et pincer ses mamelons. Tony grimaça sensiblement et amena ses hanches contre la forte verge derrière lui.

"Loki, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le faire. Même moi, j'ai des principes. D'accord, ce ne sont pas des principes élevés, mais je - putain !" La queue du clone poussait en lui avec une force implacable. Dans cette position, à genoux sur le lit, Loki - celui qui était derrière lui - devait pousser fort pour entrer.

"Écarte les jambes" chuchota le clone. "Vite, garçon."

Tony s'exécuta et Loki, le clone, poussa plus fort. Il écartelait Tony largement, douloureusement, incroyablement. Le martelage ne serait pas profond, mais la pénétration elle-même était si brutale qu'elle faisait haleter Tony avec un sourire niais sur le visage. _Si étroit !_

"Loki c'est trop bizarre, je-" Sa tête s'était tournée contre l'épaule du Loki derrière lui quand l'homme avait léché son cou. Mais le clone lui saisit la tête et le força à regarder le Loki dans le fauteuil.

Le dieu était toujours là, toujours souriant, buvant son verre de vin, les yeux concentrés sur l'expression de Tony. "Ne résiste pas, Tony. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as jamais rêvé ? Tout seul, mordant l'oreiller et te complaisant dans l'image de ton désir pervers."

_Putain, comment sait-il cela ?_

"Ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas pareil !" protesta Tony dans un soupir déchirant comme Loki, l'autre, allait et venait en lui de lui tout en caressant la queue de Tony avec toute l'habileté dont Tony savait l'original capable. "Les fantasmes que tu peux avoir ne comptent pas ! Tout le monde sait ça !" Le stress de la situation le faisait haleter.

Il se poussa contre le Loki derrière lui anxieusement. "C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Le clone est celui qui regarde, pas toi. Pas toi."

_Et pourquoi exactement penses-tu que ce serait mieux ?_

Loki (dans le fauteuil) rit. "Crois-le si tu veux, mon garçon."

"Cela doit être ça. Tu veux me sentir, tu veux être en moi" dit Tony, tentant désespérément d'appliquer une certaine logique à cette situation complètement folle. "Tu ne peux pas me ressentir de là-bas."

Loki secoua la tête. "Si, je peux. Je peux voir, entendre et sentir tout ce que mes clones font. Je me suis fixé un petit défi ce soir, Tony. _Je vais me retenir aussi longtemps que je le pourrais_. "

Le clone Loki, si c'était un clone, lui chuchota à l'oreille : "Mais toi, mon garçon chéri, tu vas éjaculer tout ce que je pourrai tirer de ton corps juvénile."

Tony frémit quand sa tête fut tirée en arrière et que le Loki derrière lui domina sa bouche. Une main sur la hanche, l'autre tenant son visage, passant le pouce sur la barbiche. La sensation était presque électrique.

"Humm, c'est bien, garçon. Laisse-moi prendre ta langue entre mes dents. Oui, oui, c'est bien."

C'était mal. C'était tellement mal de savoir que la langue qui était dans sa gorge n'était pas celle chuchotant ces mots merveilleux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sa queue se contractait violemment.

Tony glapit et se débattit quand il sentit une main, une troisième main saisir sa bite d'une main de fer. Un main serrée dans ses cheveux, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser, l'une autour de la taille, gardant ses hanches immobiles alors que le clone poussait. Maintenant, une troisième main le branlait délicatement.

Non, non, non, non, c'est trop bizarre. Cela doit cesser. Maintenant. Maintenant. Il avait un mot de sûreté n'est-ce pas ?

_Utilise-le ! Allez ! Dis Fury !_

_Pour l'amour du ciel, Tony !_

Tony fut arraché à son baiser, seulement pour être attiré dans une baiser tout aussi intense avec l'autre Loki, maintenant sur le lit. Il miaula, tenant les épaules de ce nouveau Loki alors que l'autre s'enfonçait dans son corps. Le Loki dominant sa bouche tendit les mains et saisit ses fesses, les étirant plus largement. Donnant à l'autre Loki un accès plus profond.

C'était trop bizarre. Un Loki aidant l'autre Loki à le baiser jusqu'à l'inconscience. C'est tout simplement trop mal et il était temps de dire stop. Maintenant. Tout de suite. D'une minute à l'autre. Tony poussa son corps contre Loki, l'embrassant furieusement, se tenant à ses épaules et caressant les cheveux noirs, encore et encore.

"Je te veux, je te veux" gémit Tony dans la bouche du clone tandis que ses mains caressaient le moindre centimètre de peau crémeuse qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Son regard vacilla par delà l'épaule du Loki auquel il se tenait désespérément pour voir le siège toujours occupé. Trois Loki. Trois Loki dans une chambre. Trois Loki obsédés par la volonté de le faire jouir de la manière la plus démente qu'il ait jamais connue de sa vie.

"C'est tellement dingue" gémit-il au Loki dans le fauteuil.

Loki sourit. "Je sais. N'est-ce pas tout simplement délicieux ?"

La main de Tony se tendit désespérément vers son érection, mais trois voix identiques dirent : "Non, mon garçon."

Tony étouffa un rire hystérique quand sa main fut repoussée. _Putain, cela ne peut pas arriver !_

"Si tu es si désespéré d'utiliser cette main, utilise-la ici" chuchota le Loki dans ses bras. Tony vit sa main refermée sur la queue de Loki et le caressa furieusement.

Tony était pilonné durement par celui qui était derrière lui et comme le martèlement contre sa prostate se faisait de plus en plus intense, il se vit presque ramper hors du lit pour l'éviter. L'autre Loki le tenait serré, chuchotant doucement des encouragements à son oreille, en lui disant de se concentrer sur ses caresses sur la queue de Loki plutôt que sur sa propre sensation. Tony branla plus fort, sentant la queue glisser dans et hors de sa main merveilleusement.

"Tu le fais si bien, mon garçon" déclara le Loki toujours assis.

Une main lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. "Si bien" déclara celui enfoncé en lui.

"C'-c'est-si-si mal" Tony haletait, écrasant son cul sur la queue de Loki tandis que sa main caressait aussi rapidement et aussi puissamment qu'il le pouvait la queue du Loki en face de lui.

_Si c'est si mal, pourquoi es-tu si désespéré ? Pourquoi espères-tu secrètement que cela ne finira jamais ?_

_C'est la faute de Loki. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça._

_Bien sûr. Crois-y si c'est ce que tu veux._

Le Loki derrière lui le tira en arrière et l'embrassa. Tony gémit comme l'autre Loki sur le lit l'attira vers ses lèvres. Il était utilisé par les deux; son attention était demandée par les deux. _Comme si une putain de prima donna n'était pas suffisante à gérer._

Comme il interrompait un autre baiser, à bout de souffle, il se retourna, le corps tremblant violemment sous la force de la baise et le stress de la situation, pour voir Loki toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

Tony poussa un gémissement, mais ne demanda toujours pas d'arrêter. "C'est trop, je ne peux pas !"

"Si, tu peux."

"Loki s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas juste !"

"Chut maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce dont tu as besoin."

Le Loki devant lui le tira sans ménagement sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il guida la bouche de Tony vers une longue queue.

"Je sais pourquoi tu es si anxieux. C'est ce qui te manquait, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?" Le Loki qui guidait son sexe à la bouche de Tony, chuchotait doucement.

"Non, non, je ve-veux que cela cesse."

"Je n'aurais pas dû être si égoïste et t'empêcher d'avoir ce que tu veux, mon garçon. Tu te sentiras tellement mieux une fois que tu m'auras dans ta bouche."

Le Loki derrière cingla son cul avec force. L'esprit de Tony se noya dans une sombre luxure que seul Loki lui avait jamais inspirée. "Oh et merde, rien à foutre" gronda-t-il et il avala la bite avec une insouciance joyeuse.

Il était perdu dans le sexe et la sensation. C'était Loki et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il répondait à la poussée maintenant, jetant ses hanches en arrière sauvagement, accueillant volontiers la queue derrière lui. Il suça et lécha la bite dans sa bouche.

_Oh, et il avait tellement raison._ Tony avait besoin de Loki dans sa bouche. Cela lui donnait quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer en dehors de lui-même. Cela rendait tout ça juste un peu plus supportable. Une main le branlait puissamment. Douloureusement. Les yeux de Tony se révulsèrent alors qu'il se précipitait vers son orgasme. Il vint, se débattant, s'étouffant sur la queue enfoncée dans sa gorge.

Quand il fut finalement apaisé, il fut retourné. Les jambes en l'air, Loki s'enfonça de nouveau en lui et ne s'arrêta plus. Le cruel salopard avait fait pencher sa tête sur le côté du lit maintenant et il regardait le Loki original alors qu'il était pilonné encore plus violemment.

L'autre Loki était penché, capturant son sexe épuisé entre ses lèvres. C'était trop sensible, trop douloureux et Tony grimaça de douleur. "Putain, non ! Non, je ne peux pas !"

"Si, tu peux."

"Tu dois arrêter !"

"Dois-je ?"

"Putain, Loki, tu vas me tuer !"

Loki hocha la tête. "Je pense que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, non ? Et je respecterai cet accord. Dis le mot. _Le mot_. Et j'arrête. "

Tony déglutit. Les clones ne montraient aucun signe de vouloir arrêter. Il sentit un sanglot étouffé dans sa gorge. "S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus."

"N'est-ce pas à ça que sert le mot de sûreté ? Dis le mot, et je rappelle les clones. C'est si simple."

_Dis Fury !_

_Non ! Je ne veux pas le dire !_

"Loki, s'il te plaît, arrête ça !"

Loki fit un bruit de gorge apaisant avec un sourire tendre. "Mon garçon, je ne pense pas que tu saches ce que tu veux. Ta requête est claire, le mot est sur le bout de ta langue, mais tu n'as pas _envie_ que ça s'arrête. Oh, mon aimé. Tu es épuisé et confus. Détends-toi et aies un autre orgasme. Ensuite, décide de ce que tu veux. "

"Va te faire foutre, je ne peux pas !" protesta Tony faiblement, pleurnichant comme un enfant épuisé.

Mais contre toute croyance sa queue durcissait déjà, Loki...la bouche du_ clone_ de Loki faisait des merveilles sur son corps. La tête brune allait et venait et, alors que ses orteils se recroquevillaient, il s'accrocha au cou de l'autre Loki. Ses hanches se cambraient et sa bouche était largement ouverte. Ses mains battaient l'air, essayant de trouver quelque chose à attraper pour se soutenir.

"Oui, tu le peux. Et tu vas le faire. Lorsque tu auras une nouvelle fois hurlé ton plaisir, nous aurons une autre petite conversation comme les hommes civilisés que nous ne sommes pas et nous déciderons si tu peux être pris une troisième fois." Loki but son vin délicatement alors que son garçon commençait à se tortiller et à supplier pour sa délivrance.

XXXXXXX

*Wolfgang Puck : chef cuisinier autrichien célèbre aux États-Unis où il possède plusieurs restaurants. Il a aussi participé à la version américaine de Top Chef.

*Masa : restaurant japonais de Manhattan, considéré comme l'un des plus chers au monde.


	30. Ici

Tony sentit les clones le quitter, deux orgasmes plus tard. Il était couché au milieu du lit, douloureux, vulnérable et faible. C'était une bonne douleur. Il se sentait pratiquement paralysé. Il regarda, impuissant, le Loki original se lever finalement du fauteuil, enlever ses vêtements un à un et arriver vers lui nonchalamment.

Les longs doigts caressèrent son visage. "La bouche ou le cul, mon garçon ?"

Tony se lécha les lèvres. "La bouche."

"La bouche, quoi ?"

"La bouche, mon dieu."

Tony ouvrit la bouche comme la queue de Loki se glissait en lui. Il referma les lèvres autour d'elle et fut reconnaissant que tout ce que Loki exigeait de lui était de rester immobile comme il bougeait. Aucun des clones de Loki n'avait joui. Tony supposait qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas vraiment. Le vrai Loki était resté assis calmement, ressentant chaque seconde mais se contenant tout le temps. _Parlez-moi du pouvoir de la volonté_. Une main immobilisait sa tête et la queue allait et venait. Tony se sentait si...comblé et si calme. Flottant sur un nuage de désir enfin satisfait.

Toute sa vie, il avait senti le manque de...quelque chose. La puissance ? L'argent ? L'approbation ? L'amour ? Était-ce vraiment aussi simple que ce dont il avait besoin était une bonne baise violente par un dieu nordique ? Rectification, un dieu nordique et deux clones. Peut-être. Tout ce que Tony savait, c'était qu'il se sentait enfin complet et qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à analyser davantage.

Au-dessus de lui, Loki grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron asgardien, sortit de la bouche épuisée et se caressa jusqu'à l'orgasme. Le garçon le sentit contre sa hanche, coulant lentement. Tony sourit. Il était reconnaissant, à ce stade, il était tellement engourdi qu'il se serait probablement noyé.

Loki avait l'air faible et épuisé. Il enjamba Tony et s'enroula autour du corps de son garçon, tirant une couverture sur eux.

"Je t'aime."

Les yeux verts de Loki s'ouvrirent. "Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis, Tony Stark."

Tony ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Les lèvres de Loki se pressèrent contre sa joue. "Je t'aime Tony. Et je ne serai jamais libéré de toi, comme tu ne seras jamais libéré de moi. Maintenant, dors. Tu auras encore 90 heures de servitude quand tu te réveilleras."

_Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais._

Tony frémit lorsqu'il sentit le sommeil le saisir et les lèvres de Loki se poser sur ses épaules. _Merde. Je vais trop loin._

xxx

Cinquième jour. Tony se réveilla et gémit quand il sentit encore les lèvres de Loki sur son dos. Peut-être que Loki n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser toute la nuit.

"Va-t'en" murmura Tony sans aucune conviction.

"À quel point serais-tu déçu si je le faisais ?" dit la voix ronronnant derrière lui.

_Assez déçu, en fait._

Tony ne répondit pas. Il s'étira et se mit sur ses coudes. Il grimaça cquand la douleur afflua de nouveau, mais il se surprit à sourire. Tony n'avait jamais eu vraiment peur de la douleur, pas plus que du plaisir. Autant la douleur que le plaisir vous montraient que vous étiez vivant. La seule chose que Tony ait jamais craint était d'être incapable de ressentir. Maintenant, il ressentait tout le temps.

_Je suis de nouveau vivant._

"Quel est l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui ? Baiser, baiser et encore baiser."

"Surveille ton langage ou tu seras bâillonné, en plus du collier, garçon. Je vais t'apprendre à adorer."

Pendant une seconde, Tony ne comprit pas vraiment. Son esprit tournait au ralenti dans cette pièce et, comme un petit bateau sur un lac, était entièrement dépendant de la direction des forces autour de lui. En vérité, il était principalement conduit par la façon dont son désir le prenait. "Adorer quoi ?"

"Ton dieu."

"Je ne suis pas croyant."

"Et comme je le dis, je vais t'apprendre. Ce sera agréable pour moi de te voir ainsi."

Tony roula des yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit. "Je ne fais pas de jeu de rôle."

"Moi non plus. Qui d'autre voudrais-je que tu sois ? Nul mieux que toi ne me vient à l'esprit. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas améliorer ce qui est déjà à moi."

"Hé, personne ne _m'améliore_. "

"Peut-être est-ce pourquoi tu as besoin de moi."

Tony constata qu'il était traîné hors du lit. En dépit de ses protestations de colère, il fut tiré sur le sol où il fut laissé en un tas inerte. Son corps palpitait de la douleur de la nuit dernière, mais d'autres parties de lui étaient parcourues par un fourmillement d'attente.

Loki passa devant et désigna une place au milieu de la pièce. "Ici."

"_Ici_ ?" répéta Tony avec colère, rechignant à dire le mot.

"Ici, mon garçon." sourit Loki, sachant exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Tony siffla et grogna pendant une longue minute, puis rampa jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. "Foutu connard" cracha-t-il.

_T'as-t-il dit de ramper ?_

_Non._

_Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?_

Tony frémit légèrement alors qu'il tentait de répondre à cette question et échouait.

Loki repartit et ouvrit l'une des armoires qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait pas été utilisée. Il en sortit une cravache et revint. "Uniquement pour corriger", dit-il avec un sourire. "Maintenant, quand tu adores, tu dois comprendre pourquoi tu le fais."

"Parce qu'un psychopathe m'a enfermé dans une pièce sans issue. Sérieusement. C'est comme si j'étais dans un putain de film _Saw_, interdit aux mineurs".

"Ce sera ton dernier commentaire de la matinée, Tony."

"Peu probable". Tony grimaça, son commentaire accueilli par un violent coup de cravache contre sa cuisse.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa peau qui piquait et vit apparaitre une délicate marque rouge. Il sourit, reprenant son souffle. Il était vivant.

"Tu le feras, Tony. Tu apprendras à me vénérer et tu sauras alors comment demander grâce quand le moment arrivera où tu auras vraiment, vraiment épuisé ma patience. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, garçon et dis-moi que c'est peu probable."

_Eh bien, ce serait un mensonge. Bien sûr que ça va arriver._

Loki prit alors un ton de maître d'école. "D'abord, prêtons attention à la position. Assieds-toi sur tes jambes, tête vers l'avant, les bras appuyés sur les cuisses. Maintenant, mon garçon."

Tony obéit à contrecoeur. _Si tu veux jouer le jeu, tu dois suivre les règles._ Tony trichait avec la vie, mais il ne trichait pas souvent quand il jouait. Il avait triché dans ses relations d'affaires, menti à ses conquêtes, trompé la mort, mais il n'avait jamais caché une carte dans sa manche au poker. Allez expliquer ça. Juste une partie de l'énigme qu'était Tony.

"Bien. Très bien." Loki passa quelques moments à lui tourner autour avant de commencer son discours. Tony frémit comme les doigts parcouraient ses cheveux, les caressant à contresens avant de les ramener vers l'avant. "Pourquoi adores-tu ? Ce n'est pas un acte qui doit être commis sans réfléchir ou il ne devrait pas être entrepris du tout. Quand tu adores, tu ouvres ton esprit et ton âme à ton dieu, lui permettant d'atteindre ton essence même et une telle chose ne devrait pas être faite négligemment. "

"Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà dit que ton ego avait la taille de-" Tony siffla quand la cravache s'abattit sur son cul.

"Veux-tu mettre fin au jeu, Tony ? L'adoration est un acte de dévotion. De prosternation. La manifestation que tu reconnais une force plus grande que la tienne. Elle peut être synonyme d'amour, ou simplement de soumission."

_Putain, il est tellement en mode dieu psychotique maintenant. Assez pour vous faire cracher._

Tony serra les dents comme le sermon se poursuivait. C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il avait cessé d'aller à l'église la minute où il n'avait plus eu à y aller. Tout d'abord, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Deuxièmement, à cause de ce message qu'ils essayaient d'imprimer en lui, qu'il pourrait y avoir une grande force surnaturelle assise sur un nuage et qui serait mieux que lui.

Eh bien, clairement le type sur le nuage n'avait pas rencontré Tony Stark. Tony Stark était mieux que n'importe quel dieu et avait des admirateurs pour en témoigner.

Une claque contre sa joue le réveilla. "Je n'apprécie pas d'être ignoré, Tony."

"Si tu avais quelque chose à dire qui valait la peine d'être écouté, peut-être -" Tony retint le mot alors qu'il était tiré en arrière par les cheveux et que de terribles coups pleuvaient sur cette cuisses.

Loki arrêta après peut-être une demi-douzaine de coups. "Tu commences à me mettre vraiment en colère, mon garçon. Tu peux jouer ou être utilisé. Je te donne une dernière chance de prendre toi-même la décision ou je vais le faire pour toi."

Tony grinça des dents pendant un moment, avant de soupirer de frustration et de confesser amèrement : "Je veux jouer. C'est juste...difficile" termina-t-il dans un murmure.

"Je sais. Un homme tel que toi admettant qu'il est la moitié la plus faible. Qu'il est l'adorateur, et non l'adoré. Je n'envie pas ta position, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis si bon pour toi, mon petit garçon. Ne ris pas. Je pourrais être très, très méchant. Et pourtant tu jouis et tu te tortilles de joie constamment sous mes soins. N'es-tu pas reconnaissant envers ton dieu pour sa miséricorde ? "

"Si" dit Tony d'une voix rauque.

"Ne veux-tu pas me montrer que tu m'es reconnaissant ?"

"Si."

"Veux-tu que notre temps ensemble s'achève ?"

"...Non"

"Es-tu prêt à supplier ? Car c'est bien ce qu'est la prière. Une supplique chuchotée à un dieu pour gagner ses faveurs. Je t'ai déjà appris à prier, Tony. Tu as un talent inné pour la prière et cela me plaît énormément." Loki avait recommencé à tracer des cercles autour de Tony, tendant parfois la main pour caresser le visage ou les cheveux de Tony. "Mais nous parlons d'adoration, ce qui est différent de la prière. Et même s'il y a différentes façons de faire, l'acte est toujours accompli avec le même cœur. _Humble_, Tony. C'est le mot sur lequel je crois que tu devrais te concentrer. Si c'est possible...ha ! Ne fronce pas les sourcils ainsi. Maintenant, je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses à moi et à rien d'autre. "

Les entrailles de Tony se tortillaient d'embarras et de colère. C'était tellement stupide. Il ferma les yeux, maudit et jura intérieurement. Comme plus rien ne venait du dieu, Tony rouvrit les yeux pour voir l'homme au-dessus de lui, assis sur une chaise en face de lui. Les yeux verts étaient rivés sur lui.

Il y eut un long silence. Tony haussa les épaules. "Et maintenant ?"

Loki ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder. Tony murmura un gros mot et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à la conception de sa dernière armure. Il pensait à peut-être essayer de créer une forme d'invisibilité comme sur l'héliporteur. Ce serait utile.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda le dieu mais n'obtint aucune forme de réponse. Bougeant inconfortablement, il essaya d'évaluer depuis combien de temps il était ici. Cela paraissait faire une heure, mais c'était sans doute exagéré.

Il pensa aux progrès qu'il faisait sur la navette. Il était presque prêt à commencer la construction du moteur pour tester sa puissance. Il pensa aux Avengers et à ce qu'ils faisaient. Il pensa à Pepper et à ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il pensa à tout et à rien, mais pas à Loki.

Tony remua avec colère, roulant les épaules, essayant de se mettre à l'aise. Les cinq jours d'effort l'avaient totalement épuisé et maintenant il vivait simplement sur l'énergie que Loki lui donnait. Si Loki n'avait pas été là, Tony serait juste allé dormir pendant un mois.

_Tout cela est foutrement inutile et constitue un gaspillage de notre temps commun. Tout ça pour nourrir son putain d'ego._

Tony leva de nouveau les yeux. Loki attendait toujours. Ce connard semblait pouvoir attendre éternellement.

_Il sait que tu ne le fais pas._

_Comment peut-il savoir ce que je pense ?_

_Il le sait._

Tony se lécha les lèvres et capitula finalement. Clairement, cela n'allait pas finir avant qu'il n'ait joué le jeu.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Loki. Il suivit à peu près le même schéma que la nuit où il avait pensé à Loki, seul dans son bain froid, alors qu'il se branlait jusqu'à l'orgasme. Intérieurement, il détailla le corps de Loki et il s'imagina touché, caressé et pris violemment. L'esprit de Tony dévia un peu et s'arrêta soudainement sur le goût. Le goût de Loki, de son sexe, de sa bouche, de sa peau. Tony frémit vaguement et agréablement. La sensation. Celle du corps svelte de l'homme sur lui, de ses cheveux entre les doigts de Tony, de la bouche du dieu sur son cou. La chaleur glorieuse. _Putain oui, c'est bien._

Un soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il pensa à lui, allongé, face vers l'avant avec Loki allant et venant en lui. À lui, couché sur le dos, les jambes en l'air avec Loki le baisant brutalement. Allongé entre les jambes puissantes et suçant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger la mâchoire.

Il pensa à adorer. Tony, bien qu'en ayant une compréhension limitée, savait que ça allait de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que d'allumer une bougie jusqu'à l'auto-flagellation. Cela fit Tony se tortiller. L'idée de se faire mal, non pas parce que Loki l'ordonnait, mais parce qu'il voulait le faire _pour_ Loki. C'était pousser le délire un peu trop loin, mais Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'explorer le fantasme plus profondément. L'idée d'utiliser une cravache ou un fouet contre lui-même tandis que Loki le regarderait. Pour prouver que Tony voulait la douleur, voulait exhiber sa souffrance devant le dieu fou qu'il adorait.

Ses pensées devenaient floues et lentes maintenant que son esprit revenait sur Loki. Tout en Loki était soudainement parfait. Il n'y avait pas de fautes, pas de défauts...juste un dieu qui amenait le corps de Tony à faire les choses les plus extraordinaires et, au lieu de s'éloigner de l'adversaire vaincu, revenait pour amener Tony à tout recommencer.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand il sentit Loki près de lui. Il leva les yeux rêveusement. La réalité était tellement mieux. Loki était toujours habillé, mais le regardait impérieusement, tout comme dans les fantasmes de Tony. _Les_ _rêves se réalisent._ Une main fut amenée devant le visage de Tony.

"Embrasse-la".

Les lèvres de Tony se pressèrent contre la main tendue. Pas violemment, pas lubriquement. Juste docilement. Avec soumission. Ne prenant pas plus que ce que Loki offrait.

"Embrasse mes bottes."

La tête de Tony s'inclina et il pressa sa bouche contre le cuir noir, de manière si automatique, si irréfléchie qu'il se demanderait ensuite pendant des mois si Loki ne l'avait pas contrôlé d'une certaine manière. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Mais c'était un espoir auquel Tony se cramponnait juste au cas où il n'était pas aussi perturbé qu'il commençait à le croire.

"Est-ce que tu commences à comprendre ?"

"Oui, mon dieu" murmura Tony.

"Te sens-tu libre ?"

Tony fit une pause, laissant son esprit se détendre. Une grande partie de sa vie avait été remplie de colère et de tristesse et d'un immense désir de tout contrôler autour de lui...de peur d'être blessé. Peut-être que c'était la vérité. Mais ici et maintenant, il n'y avait rien qui le menaçait (sauf si vous comptiez le dieu fou avec une cravache). Il pouvait juste être lui-même. C'était reposant, apaisant et oui, c'était libérateur d'une manière plus profonde que la liberté elle-même.

"Oui."

"Veux-tu adorer davantage ?"

"Oui, Loki."

Loki se rassit, défit son pantalon, et sortit sa queue. Il fit une pause pendant un long moment avant de lui faire signe avec autorité. Tony rampa, se mit à genoux et glissa la verge entre ses lèvres si naturellement que c'était comme s'il était né pour le faire.

Tony Stark n'aurait jamais pu s'accommoder d'une religion au quotidien. Cela aurait été trop quelconque. Il était un milliardaire, alors peut-être, s'il avait été plus bête, la Scientologie aurait-elle pu faire l'affaire. Mais Tony Stark était Tony Stark et il ne se serait jamais mis à genoux pour quelqu'un d'autre que le dieu du Mal.

"Tu es un petit animal si gentil, Tony. J'ai besoin de toi."

Tony allait et venait, acceptant l'éloge du dieu.

"Tu es fatigué et bouleversé. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que cette nouvelle obéissance puisse durer. Mais nous en profiterons tant que nous le pourrons et tu ne devras pas te sentir déçu quand nous partirons d'ici et que ton agressivité naturelle reviendra. Nous savons tous les deux maintenant ce que tu peux devenir, même si j'ai dû te plier à ma volonté pour t'amener à ça. Ce sera notre petit secret. "

Tony s'étouffa sur la queue, la poussant dans sa gorge. Il obligea son corps à se détendre, retint son souffle un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le pouvait et recommença. Les halètements et les gémissements de Loki étaient tout l'encouragement dont il avait besoin pour continuer. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de poursuivre. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait le faisait baver légèrement. Il suça le gland, allant et venant sur la longueur, ronronna et fit tout ce qu'il savait faire.

Loki releva son menton pour le regarder. "Nous allons revenir au lit, mon garçon. Nous avons ton besoin pressant à gérer, après tout."

Tony cligna des yeux et gémit soudainement en réalisant à quel point il était dur. Il n'avait pas réalisé, ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'était agi. Tout son être avait été concentré sur Loki.

"Que veux-tu faire ?" demanda doucement Loki.

"Tout ce que tu veux" répondit Tony. C'était lui enlever un grand poids que de ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions. Il ne voulait pas avoir à décider.

Alors, Loki ramena la bouche de Tony sur sa queue pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de finalement le glisser dans le lit. Tony s'allongea patiemment tandis que Loki le préparait avec de douces caresses. "De quoi as-tu besoin, mon garçon ?"

"De toi".

Loki sourit et glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Tony. "J'ai un si bon petit adorateur. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai besoin de ça."

"Si doux, si bon. Si beau. Laisse-moi t'aimer, Tony."

Tony fut poussé sur le ventre et ses jambes furent écartées. Il attendit patiemment et soupira quand il fut pénétré jusqu'à la garde. "Merci."

Loki le caressa tendrement, avant que la baise ne commence sérieusement. La bouche de Tony béait alors qu'il ne se concentrait sur rien d'autre que le basculement de ses hanches, serrant ses muscles, répondant au corps de Loki, faisant tout pour rendre ça bon pour lui.

Et Loki appréciait. Il grogna ses _bons garçons_ dans l'oreille de Tony, une main le soutenant sur le lit, l'autre saisissant la gorge de Tony et la serrant. Tony pensa aux ecchymoses qu'il aurait et sourit.

"Tony, Tony" murmura distraitement Loki comme il le martelait. "Oui mon garçon chéri, oui. Je vais jouir en toi, ma douce petite créature."

Tony hocha la tête et bascula son corps plus fort contre Loki. Le dieu vint de manière explosive, criant à l'oreille de Tony, terminant dans un gémissement haletant. Le garçon du dieu sourit et attendit que le corps au-dessus de lui s'apaise. La bite dans son cul perdit de sa vigueur avant que Loki ne se retire et roule sur le dos.

Il poussa Tony sur le côté et le regarda avec scepticisme. Il émit un tss-tss réprobateur à la vue du besoin désespéré de Tony. "Non, ça ne va pas. Tu sais à quel point je suis contrarié quand mon garçon ne jouis pas régulièrement. Couche-toi à côté de moi."

Tony vibrait d'émotion. _Putain, tu t'entends ?_

Tony...non. _Le garçon_ repoussa _Tony_ dans un coin. Il jouissait trop de la situation pour le laisser gâcher cela. Si cela avait un quelconque sens.

Loki l'embrassa tendrement. "Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Quelque chose de bon et de doux pour amener ton corps à l'orgasme. Je pense que nous allons commencer par t'attacher. Ne serait-ce pas agréable ?"

Les bras de Tony furent attachés derrière son dos et il trembla de joie. Les yeux verts de Loki pétillaient. "Dois-je te sucer ?" Il semblait considérer intensément l'idée. Tony attendit patiemment. Loki sourit. "Oui, je pense que oui. Mais tu devras attendre. J'ai besoin d'une minute pour récupérer."

Tony attendit, calme et patient. Le _Tony_ intérieur était finalement silencieux et le garçon était désespéré d'embrasser ce moment où il était libre du doute, de la méfiance et de la haine de soi.

Loki soupira finalement. "Oui, je pense que nous y sommes presque, mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de mon petit garçon."

Tony fut poussé sur le côté, loin de Loki, les mains disponibles, mais toujours liées et il gémit de plaisir comme une queue était poussée entre elles "Caresse-moi, Tony" chuchota Loki, totalement inutilement puisque Tony avait commencé à la minute où il avait senti la bite entre ses doigts.

Une fois que Loki fut à nouveau entièrement dur - _putain, je voudrais avoir ce genre de temps de récupération -_ Tony fut de retour sur le dos. Loki se déplaça sur lui et Tony déglutit immédiatement quand le sexe descendit dans sa bouche. Puis il réalisa. Il réalisa quand Loki fit courir une langue divine sur ses couilles douloureuses.

Tony gémit contre la verge dans sa bouche. _Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_ Putain, c'était nouveau. La tête de Tony s'activa furieusement, un nouveau feu de convoitise brûlant en lui. Il faisait un 69 avec le petit frère de Thor dans une pièce sans portes et sans possibilité d'évasion. Putain, c'était si mal que c'en devenait bon.

Les attentions de Loki étaient paresseuses et languissantes, suçant le gland mais surtout ses couilles, ne lui permettant pas d'approcher de l'orgasme, mais le faisant sentir tellement bien. Le rythme tranquille faisait s'activer Tony plus fort sur Loki, encouragé par la promesse de plénitude, plutôt que par la plénitude elle-même.

Le poids au-dessus de lui, les poignets derrière le dos, les taquineries sur sa verge faisaient Tony se sentir plus intensément vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant. Loki rit, roula des hanches et s'enfonça triomphalement. "Oh, mon dieu, mon dieu. Si j'avais su que tu étais si impatient, je n'aurais pas repoussé ça pendant si longtemps. Tu t'amuses, pas vrai, mon garçon ?"

Tony grogna et gémit, suçant comme si sa vie tout entière dépendait de l'orgasme de Loki.

"J'aime un animal avide" soupira Loki avant d'avaler Tony.

La contorsion entre le couple devint intense alors que les deux étaient de plus en plus proches. Le cœur de Tony battait si fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Il combattait son propre besoin, déterminé à goûter Loki premier. Mais il allait perdre. Il pouvait le sentir, à la crispation de son corps, il était si proche.

Loki, de l'avis de Tony, tricha comme le bâtard sournois qu'il était. Tony rua violemment quand deux doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui et il hurla sa jouissance. Le goût de Tony sembla amener Loki au bord de l'extase et le garçon sentit la poussée et le frémissement sur son visage comme la queue dans sa bouche venait enfin.

Loki se retira et tomba sur le côté, donnant de l'espace à Tony pour respirer. Tony pouvait voir le dieu haleter, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Il parut sérieux une seconde alors qu'il rassemblait ses esprits, puis sourit de toutes ses dents à Tony. "Je pense que cela doit être ma position favorite jusqu'ici. Nous allons le faire plus souvent, Tony."

"Tout ce que tu veux." murmura le garçon.

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tout ce que je veux."

"Loki ? Combien de temps maintenant ?"

"Environ 78 heures."

Tony serra les dents, ravala son humiliation et admit la vérité. "Ça va trop vite", dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"78 heures et je te ramène à la Tour. Cela ne signifie pas que nous n'aurons plus de relations sexuelles. Peu importe où je te baise, Tony. Tant que c'est toi."


	31. Latvérie

Tony jeta un grain de pop-corn à Bruce parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Et parce que c'était drôle. Il sourit quand il atterrit dans les cheveux du médecin. Bruce s'en débarrassa sans même un regard.

"Comment était ta semaine de congé ?" demanda Bruce.

"Très bien."

Étonnante. Magnifique. Incroyable. Une minuscule partie sombre de Tony n'avait pas voulu quitter cette pièce. Ou ces bras. Il avait voulu se rouler en boule sous les draps et ne jamais en ressortir. Il avait voulu se noyer dans le monde de Loki. Il avait voulu vivre le fantasme que Loki avait créé et ne jamais plus se sentir comme Stark.

Mais...

Le problème était, comme cela aurait dû être évident dès le début, que Loki essayait de casser les habitudes pathologiques de Tony. Et avec tous ses partenaires précédents, tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'à un point. Quand il devait décider s'il voulait s'engager ou prendre la fuite.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours choisi la fuite. Il arrêtait de répondre aux appels, évitait de les voir ou leur mentait, tout simplement.

Ou il les poussait tellement à bout, se montrait si horrible, qu'il les incitait à le quitter. C'était plus facile, bien sûr. Se montrer tellement intenable poussait les gens à le fuir et il n'avait alors pas à admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas s'engager.

C'était leur faute, évidemment. Pour ne pas réussir à le gérer.

_Comme Pepper._

Il aurait pu calmer Pepper. Il aurait pu être moins...Tony Stark. Il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Parce que rien ne valait son orgueil. Parce qu'il était Tony Stark, le plus grand homme que le XXIe siècle ait produit. Et si ses partenaires ne pouvaient pas accepter cela, alors pourquoi aurait-il dû plier ?

C'était l'autre côté du monologue intérieur de Tony. _Soit je suis un faible et gémissant petit garçon suppliant pour se faire baiser soit je suis un salaud arrogant et égocentrique._

_Qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment ?_

Loki s'était un peu calmé avec son obsession fanatique du þjá ey grâce à l'attitude de Tony pendant cette semaine. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

Le problème était...Tony Stark.

Le problème était Iron Man.

Le problème était que Tony ne pouvait pas simplement être Tony. Après toutes ces années à jouer le personnage pour la presse, pour le public, il avait oublié à un moment donné comment être lui. Maintenant sa vie était une sacrée pagaille et Loki n'admettait pas "non" comme réponse. Il n'était pas Pepper. Loki n'allait pas attendre et espérer. Loki s'obligeait à être patient alors que, en ce qui le concernait, la réponse était évidente.

Loki avait ramené Tony après leur semaine, le déposant dans son lit dans la tour. Cela avait été comme se réveiller d'un rêve merveilleux pour se rappeler à quel point le monde réel était merdique.

Loki avait passé la langue sur son oreille et dans son cou, descendant jusqu'à l'omoplate. Désormais, c'était presque une sensation aussi naturelle pour Tony que de cligner des yeux. "N'était-ce pas plaisant ?" roucoula le dieu.

Tony ronronna vaguement.

"Je supporte difficilement de te quitter."

Tony avait repoussé la tentation de se laisser aller à la sensation. "Trop fatigué. Je te raccompagne." Il sourit en recevant une claque sur la cuisse.

"Tu devras t'occuper des Avengers tôt ou tard."

"Hein ?"

"Fais quelque chose avec eux. Laisse-les poser des questions. Dissipe leurs soupçons et ne laisse pas les choses s'envenimer. Tu sais que j'ai raison, mon garçon."

"Oui, oui, tu as toujours raison, très cher" dit Tony d'une voix soumise.

"Si je voulais un réacteur ark, un jet ou une gueule de bois, je m'inclinerais devant ton incomparable expérience" dit sombrement Loki. "En politique, tu t'en remets à moi."

"Tu es encore là ?"

Loki soupira et partit. Tony avait passé quelques minutes à se tortiller intérieurement, ennuyé que Loki ait raison, agacé de n'avoir pas eu l'énergie d'argumenter, agacé de n'avoir pas dit ce qu'il voulait dire. _Tu es encore là ?_ Tout ce que Tony disait à Loki était censé lui faire comprendre qu'il était une nuisance dans sa vie.

Mais il était à deux doigts d'éclater. Tony pouvait sentir les prémices de la rébellion dans sa poitrine. Le salaud intérieur revenait, plus fort encore. Sans doute énervé d'avoir été ignoré si longtemps.

_Mais je me suis amusé._

_Non, tu as vendu ton cul. C'est ce que tu as fait._

Tony allait devoir décider tôt ou tard. Loki n'allait pas reculer. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ce soit plus tard.

"Un sou pour tes pensées ?"

"Bruce, je brevette mes pensées pour des millions. Un sou ne suffirait tout simplement pas."

Tony leva les yeux, secoua ses sombres pensées alors que le reste de la troupe se joignait à lui et à Bruce dans la tour Stark. Tony se leva, demanda à Jarvis plus de pop-corn. "La soirée cinéma", dit Tony d'une voix solennelle, "est officiellement ouverte."

Thor se jeta dans un fauteuil avec joie et amena Jane sur ses genoux. Barton jeta un regard de côté à Natasha et s'assit un peu à l'écart du groupe.

Natasha s'assit à côté de l'archer, mais Steve resta debout à côté du canapé, les mains posées sur le dossier. "Où étais-tu la semaine dernière ?" demanda Steve.

Bien sûr, si Loki avait été là, il les aurait embrouillés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si confus qu'ils auraient accepté l'explication la plus simple. L'astuce consistait à ne pas mentir, mais à tourner suffisamment autour du pot pour que la personne créée le mensonge elle-même.

Tony n'était pas Loki. "On ne pose pas de questions pendant la soirée cinéma."

"Je parie qu'il était avec cette fille", déclara Barton.

"On ne fait pas de paris pendant la soirée cinéma."

"C'était comme si tu avais été rayé de la carte" déclara Natasha. "Je m'attendais à ce qu'on te retrouve mort ou dans une cellule de prison quelque part."

"On ne-" commença Tony, mais il fut interrompu par Bruce.

"Allez les gars. Tony a le droit de profiter de son temps autant que le reste d'entre nous. Que faisiez-vous tous la semaine dernière ?"

"Jane et moi avons visité votre Yellow Stone Park, Jane pensait que cela me plairait. Elle avait raison, cela m'a beaucoup rappelé Asgard", déclara Thor, passant encore à côté de la question. Jane sourit délicatement, passant la main sur le bras de Thor.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. "D'accord. Je suis sûr que nous sommes tous ravis que Thor et Jane aient eu des relations sexuelles dans un parc national. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de voter. _Tigre et Dragon_, _Alien_ ou _Piège de cristal _?"

_Tigre et Dragon_ et _Piège de cristal _arrivèrent à égalité des votes alors ils regardèrent les deux. À la fin, après une longue discussion où on expliqua à Thor la signification de "Yippie-Kay-yee, pauvre con" tout le monde s'excusa et partit. Évidemment. Il était minuit passé, les provisions de bière et de nourriture étaient épuisées depuis des heures. Il n'avait plus de pop-corn, pop tarts et tout ce dont le dieu du tonnerre avait pris goût.

Jane adressa à Tony un sourire alors qu'elle partait. C'est une chic fille, pensa Tony tendrement.

Maintenant, à une heure du matin passée, il ne restait que Tony, Steve et Bruce, apparemment endormi dans son fauteuil. "Désolé, ce n'était pas en noir et blanc", déclara Tony, se moquant presque inconsciemment.

Steve haussa les épaules. "C'était correct."

"_Piège de cristal_ est _correct_ ? " Tony leva les yeux, désespéré par le vieil homme. _Il est encore là pour une bonne raison._

La dite raison ne fut pas longue à venir.

Steve se pencha en avant, les bras sur les genoux, regardant Tony attentivement. "Je ne vais pas mettre mon nez dans ta vie personnelle, Tony. Vraiment pas. Mais tu disparais pour une semaine avec une femme qui a un passé trouble. C'est un problème pour tout le monde. Tu dois te le rappeler, tu fais partie de quelque chose de plus grand maintenant. "

Tony renifla. "Crois-le si tu veux. Je suis encore un citoyen lambda. Hey, _Citizen Kane_ ! C'est ce que nous devrions voir la prochaine fois."

"Je n'ai jamais aimé ce film."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas, GI Joe." Tony vida le reste de la bouteille.

Steve soupira. "Lockley doit venir pour une entrevue. Elle le doit. Ce serait pareil si moi ou Bruce ou quelqu'un au SHIELD trouvait quelqu'un. Même Jane Foster a été interrogée quand il est devenu clair qu'elle et Thor formaient un couple."

"Non."

"Tony-"

"Lockley ne sera pas interrogée. Que nous soyons ensemble ne constitue pas une crise nationale."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ?"

Tony ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait penser à une réponse qui n'amènerait pas de problèmes. "C'est...Tout ce que je peux faire avec elle...Ça n'a rien à voir avec aucun d'entre vous. Pas avec toi, pas avec Fury, pas avec cette foutue Natasha ou avec n'importe lequel d'entre vous qui blablatez derrière mon dos. Tout ce que vous avez à décider, c'est si je dois partir ou rester ! Une minute vous êtes ravi que j'ai été _dressé_, ensuite vous y voyez une histoire digne de _la Taupe_. C'est foutrement ridicule."

Steve regarda au loin, moitié confus, moitié en colère. "Tu fais partie d'une équipe dont la première responsabilité est la sécurité du monde. Tu dois faire des compromis dans ta vie. Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est que de se sacrifier pour une cause supérieure."

"Va te faire foutre. Tu n'as pas à me dire ça. J'ai fait des sacrifices. Peut-être pas comme toi, mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas un foutu suffisant crétin content de lui."

Steve se leva. "Tu as tort. Fury reste en retrait sur ce sujet. Il estime que tout ce qui t'incite à cesser d'essayer de provoquer la Troisième Guerre mondiale parce que tu t'ennuies est un don de dieu."

Tony haussa les épaules. Oui. _Un don de dieu. Tu es plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le penses._ "Et que Fury ne soit pas spécialement préoccupé par le sujet, ce n'est pas assez pour te faire lâcher l'affaire ?"

Steve le regarda froidement, le remercia pour la soirée et partit.

Tony soupira, poussa un juron et se tourna vers le "dormeur" Bruce. "Quand t'es-tu réveillé ?"

L'homme remua, s'étira. "Quelque part autour de _Citizen Kane_."

"Oui."

Bruce retira ses lunettes brièvement et se frotta les yeux. "J'ai toujours aimé ce film."

"Lèche-bottes."

"Alors qu'est-ce que Lockley en pense ?"

"Elle ne veut pas s'impliquer avec les Avengers. Elle a déjà été interrogée par Natasha, que veulent-ils de plus, bordel ?"

"Je ne la blâme pas. Lockley, je veux dire. Où étais-tu pendant une semaine ?"

"J'ai une île dans la Méditerranée" mentit Tony. Eh bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il possédait vraiment une île et c'était tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait pas dit que c'était là qu'ils étaient. Il avait tourné autour de la vérité et Bruce avait comblé le vide avec son propre mensonge.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

Tony adressa à Bruce un regard qui en disait long. Bruce détourna le regard, embarrassé. "Je suis désolé pour elle."

"Hey !" dit Tony. Ensuite, il grommela "Crois-moi, c'est tout le contraire."

"Vraiment ?"

"Peut-être que c'est ce qui m'attire tant. Je ne suis pas habitué à être...je ne sais pas."

_La femme. Dis-le. Tu n'es pas habitué à être la femme dans une relation._

_Putain, ferme-la._

_Non, cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas fait marcher ton cerveau. Il est temps de recommencer à réfléchir._

Bruce sourit. "Tony, je suis content que tu sois si heureux. Et ne les laisse pas tout bousiller...si tu es sûr."

"Sûr de quoi ?"

"Personne ne veut te voir souffrir, Tony."

"Parce que j'ai un comportement destructeur ?"

"Parce que nous nous faisons du souci pour toi."

Tony renifla, secouant la tête. "Non, pas eux."

"Eh bien, moi oui", répondit le médecin d'une voix calme.

Tony se retourna et lui lança un regard. "Tu te soucies vraiment de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Putain, Bruce. Ne le fais pas. Je laisser tomber les gens. Je le fais toujours."

_Pepper, les Avengers, Rhodes, son père...toutes les femmes qu'il avait fréquentées._

Bruce ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Une heure trente-cinq heures du matin, Monsieur", répondit Jarvis à Bruce.

Tony posa le DVD sur la table. "Nous avons le temps pour Alien, alors."

Il nota le léger hochement de tête de Bruce, le seul homme au monde qui, dans l'intérêt national, ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lever du pied gauche.

"J'ai foutrement le droit à ma vie privée", dit Tony, toujours agacé.

"Bien sûr."

"Capitaine Glaçon n'avait pas à me dire le contraire."

"Bien sûr que non."

Tony jeta une bouteille. Elle atterrit en plein dans la poubelle avec un bruit satisfaisant. "Quand je suis avec lu-elle...je me sens pas seulement survivre mais _vivre_. Tu vois ? "

"De tous ceux que je connais, il m'a toujours semblé que tu vivais davantage que la plupart des gens."

"Je me sens vivant avec Lockley. Vraiment. Je me sens bien dans ma vie. Bien dans ma peau. Comme si j'étais réellement Tony - plus Tony que je ne l'ai été depuis des années. Je me sens comme avant...avant Stark Industries, avant tout, avant que je..."

"Tony. Qui cherches-tu à convaincre ?"

_Moi._

"Merde. Je ne sais pas." Tony se frotta le visage. Il était confus et ivre, fatigué et avoir de la compagnie en ce moment pouvait se révéler désastreux. "Je suis bon pour aller me coucher."

"Moi aussi" dit Bruce avec un soupir, se forçant à se tenir sur ses pieds. "Tu l'aimes ?"

"Bien sûr. Si tu veux."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse", souligna Bruce.

Tony appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. "C'est la meilleure réponse que tu puisses avoir. La meilleure réponse que Lockley puisse avoir, aussi. Maintenant, que dirais-tu de travailler ensemble sur ce moteur demain ? Pour la nouvelle navette."

Bruce se glissa à travers les portes et lui sourit en retour. "Ça me semble bien. Rendez-vous demain."

"Oui."

Xxx

Une bombe à retardement. N'était-ce pas ainsi que Bruce avait une fois décrit Loki ? C'est ainsi que Tony se sentait en ce moment. Son esprit était une bombe à retardement.

"À quoi penses-tu, mon garçon ?"

"À rien."

Loki roula sur le côté, le drap jusqu'à la taille et les yeux baissés sur le corps également demi-nu de Tony. À la lumière de la lune se déversant par les fenêtres, le couple semblait presque surnaturel. Tony regardait le plafond, les rouages de son esprit tournant si vite qu'on pouvait presque les entendre.

"Ce n'est sûrement pas rien. Il y a une ride entre tes yeux. Très déplaisant. Je peux soulager ça, si tu veux. En me forçant un passage si profondément que tu ne sauras pas où tu finis et ou je commence."

_Tentant.  
_  
"Ou peut-être en t'allongeant sur mes genoux et en te donnant une bonne fessée."

_Aussi tentant.  
_  
"Peut-être plus tard. J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

Les yeux de Loki pétillaient de rire. "Si cela te permettait de réfléchir plus vite, aimerais-tu entendre ce que Justin pense de ta situation actuelle ?"

"Cela pourrait te surprendre, mais non, je me fous de ce que Hammer peut penser."

"Justin pense que Von Doom extrait du fer."

Tony renifla. "Alors, arrêtez tout, nous avons une crise nationale sur les bras !"

"Et il a été vu au Wakanda."

"Loki, que fais-tu..." Tony s'arrêta.

Les lèvres de Loki s'inclinèrent sur les siennes par petites touches. "Fer" lui dit-il en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Tony. "Wakanda." Un autre baiser. "C'est l'endroit où se trouve," encore un baiser , "la plus grande source de..."

"Vibranium" murmura Tony.

"Fer". Un baiser. "Vibranium." Un baiser. "C'est pareil."

"Adamantium. C'est vraiment..." Tony s'arrêta. C'était comme assembler la dernière pièce du puzzle. Tout devenait clair. D'accord, il y avait encore quelques trous mais..."Intelligent. C'est vraiment intelligent. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?"

Tony regarda Loki et se traîna hors du lit. La semaine passée avec Loki l'avait rendu presque inconscient de sa nudité. Il se leva, en regardant la silhouette sensuelle dans le lit."Toi" dit-il d'un ton accusateur, le pointant du doigt. "Depuis que tu as débarqué dans ma vie, j'ai perdu la main !"

_Il te détruit !_

"Ta "main" est née de la colère et la dépression. Les génies sont, de par leur nature même, malheureux et seuls."

Einstein, Léonard de Vinci, Turing. Tesla. Tony les connaissait tous - combien de fois avait-il été comparé à chacun d'entre eux ? C'était Hemingway lui-même qui avait dit : "Chez les gens intelligents, le bonheur est la chose la plus rare qui soit."

"Tu es _heureux_ et donc ta _main_, comme tu l'appelles - ce continuel bouillonnement de pensées sombres qui était jusqu'ici le bruit de fond de ta vie, a cessé. Tu as maintenant un but plus élevé. Tu sers un dieu... "

"Tu es vraiment le plus arrogant, égocentrique fils de pute que j'aie jamais rencontré" cracha Tony. "Et je sais de quoi je parle, d'accord ? Ce titre fut le mien."

"Viens ici, Tony."

"Je veux réfléchir."

Il s'attendait à une dispute, mais Loki soupira et haussa les épaules. "Réfléchis donc. Reviens au lit lorsque tu auras terminé."

"Tu sais, il y a une semaine, ça m'aurait valu une punition."

Loki rit vaguement. "Ne sois pas si déçu, mon garçon. Réfléchis et nous jouerons plus tard."

_Génial. Vraiment génial._ Maintenant que Loki se moquait de savoir si Tony restait ou partait, Tony voulait rester. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment l'enfant que tout le monde disait qu'il était.

Tony rampa sur le lit et lentement, si douloureusement lentement, tira les couvertures à lui. Il sourit en lui-même et glissa soigneusement sa langue de l'extrémité de la queue de Loki jusqu'aux couilles. Tony répéta le geste sans arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la queue commencer à durcir. Puis il abandonna toute prudence, prit le gland dans sa bouche et suça, passant la langue encore et encore sur la peau sensible.

Un large et voluptueux sourire éclata sur le visage pâle et une main vint caresser la tête de Tony. "Tu es un si bon garçon, Tony. Oui. Oui, fais-moi plaisir et la récompense suivra."

Tony ronronnait, les vibrations pulsant sur la queue de Loki. Les doigts de Loki se serrèrent alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient dans un parfait "O" de plaisir.

Tony laissa la queue et pressa la bouche contre les couilles de Loki, léchant et suçant. Les vocalises au-dessus de lui étaient de bon augure. Il alterna pendant un moment, partageant son attention entre la queue et les bourses.

Il leva les mains, loin de sa propre taille pour éloigner la tentation. Il chercha sous le lit et réussit à refermer les doigts sur une des tubes de lubrifiant qui semblaient joncher la chambre. Il le tendit vers le haut pour que Loki puisse la voir tandis que sa bouche continuait à s'activer.

Loki prit le tube des mains de Tony et lui tapa sur la tête. Tony se retira et se retourna. Loki lui écarta les jambes, pressa ses doigts en lui et l'étira rapidement. Tony se cambra avec plaisir. Puis le dieu grimpa sur le dos de Tony, s'enfonça, saisit la tête de Tony et l'amena en arrière, exposant son cou aux suçons-

"Monsieur, Thor est dans la tour."

Tony voulut se ruer hors du lit, mais Loki le retint. "Non !" siffla-t-il, ses hanches s'activant vivement maintenant, écrasant Tony implacablement. "Non, pas question !"

"Putain, ah, oui, non ! Loki, descends !" dit Tony, paniqué, luttant pour se détacher de son dieu exigeant et partir en rampant. Loki riposta, tirant encore sa tête en arrière, cambrant son dos douloureusement et agrippant l'un des bras de Tony suffisamment fort pour causer des ecchymoses.

"Laisse-moi !" cria Tony, parvenant presque à déloger Loki. Mais comme un animal, comme une panthère, Loki grogna, mordant la nuque de Tony comme il s'enfonçait plus loin. La bite de Tony palpita alors qu'il gémissait. "Non !"

_Oh mon dieu, oui !_

La panique folle d'être surpris, la détermination animale de Loki de mener l'accouplement à son terme, l'idée de Thor se dirigeant vers eux, tout le faisait se débattre plus fort, se tortiller frénétiquement dans le lit comme jamais auparavant. C'était excitant et cela le faisait bander si fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait se briser.

_Le mot de sûreté !_

_Fury !_

_Oublie ça ! C'est tout simplement trop bon !_

"Jarvis ! Où est Th-putain, Loki, oui ! Où est Thor ?"

Loki s'enfonça violemment et Tony étouffa, sa prostate endurant le brutal martèlement, des feux d'artifice s'allumant dans sa tête, l'étourdissant. "Ne prononce pas ce nom alors que je te prends !" cria Loki.

"Putain ! Merde !" cria Tony alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner du violent traitement. Il allait exploser, il allait jouir et se briser en mille morceaux, oh mon dieu, cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon ! "Va-t'en, s'il nous trouve comme -ah ! Plus fort s'il te plaît !"

"Je m'en fiche !" aboya Loki. "Tu ne pars pas tant que- oui, Tony, débats-toi ! Bats-toi contre moi, tu sais que tu ne peux pas l'empêcher, tu vas jouir mon doux garçon !"

C'était plus intense que cela ne l'avait jamais été, chacun luttant, Loki luttant pour garder Tony sous lui comme il se débattait et Tony combattant Loki, repoussant l'orgasme, terrifié de se faire surprendre. Tony attrapa le bout du lit et essaya de se libérer, se tordant et ruant et pourtant, forçant encore inexplicablement ses hanches vers l'arrière, s'empalant encore et encore sur Loki.

Depuis combien de temps cela n'avait-il pas été si brutal ?

Trop longtemps.

Tony lutta plus fort, les jambes se dérobant, sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son halètement venant de la lutte autant que du sexe.

"Thor est-"

"Ne répond pas !" aboya Loki à Jarvis.

"Il pourrait être à l'extérieur !" riposta Tony avant de glapir, oui, il glapit vraiment quand Loki trouva un nouvel angle pour le marteler. Tony émit un faible _oooh_ qui fit grogner Loki de triomphe. Tony cligna des yeux pour se débarrasser du flou qui envahissait sa vision. "Putain oui, ne t'arrête pas ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi !"

"Reste tranquille pendant que je me sers de toi, garçon !" cria Loki dans les cheveux de Tony. "Tu ne quitteras pas le lit avant que je n'aie joui en toi si profondément que tu en sentiras le goût !"

La main de Tony trouva le bras de Loki et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent et griffèrent, laissant des sillons rouges et un peu de sang. De manière frustrante, cela sembla avoir la réaction inverse à celle que Tony avait espérée puisque Loki gémit longuement et poussa si fort que le lit émit des grincements violents.

"Tu as dit son nom dans notre lit", siffla Loki. "Je vais te faire jouir si fort que tu ne penseras plus jamais à son nom ! Je vais jouir, je vais te pilonner dans ce lit, je vais te remplir mon petit animal !"

"D'accord, très bien, continue !" dit Tony désespérément. Loki se servait de la magie, non ? Il pouvait sûrement fermer cette pièce ? La rendre silencieuse. "Allez, Loki !" plaida-t-il.

"Supplie !"

"Putain non, je ne vais pas - il pourrait arriver à tout-"

"Supplie !"

"Loki, tu peux-" Tony se sentit pris dans une nouvelle vague comme sa queue était sur le point d'exploser. Putain ! Loki allait jouir et Tony n'était pas loin.

Il tenta de repousser encore le moment. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, son corps tremblait, ses muscles étaient endoloris par la tension. Il connaissait ce sentiment. S'il jouissait, il allait s'évanouir et comment exactement allait-il expliquer avoir été surpris dans cet état ? Surtout si Loki disparaissait et qu'il était surpris comme ça tout seul.

Que faire si Loki ne disparaissait pas ? Que faire s'il restait ? Et Thor allait-il les surprendre ainsi ? Tony serait impuissant. Et Thor le retournerait, l'embrasserait brutalement et le maintiendrait contre lui alors qu'il s'enfoncerait-

"Oh merde, oh merde" Tony se mit à geindre quand de toutes nouvelles images, jusqu'alors négligées, affluaient dans sa tête. "Oh putain ! Loki !"

"Supplie !"

"S'il te plaît jouis, jouis s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de dieu, Loki, s'il te plaît !"

"Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens !"

"À toi, à toi, à toi, à toi, à toi !" cria Tony.

"Monsieur, Thor demande l'accès à l'étage du penthouse."

"N-!"

Loki plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Tony. "Oui !"

Tony hurla dans la main. Loki lui mordit l'épaule. La poussée avait ralenti maintenant afin de ne pas créer trop de bruit mais elle était encore ferme et profonde et faisait se recroqueviller douloureusement les orteils de Tony. "Tu ne vas pas bouger jusqu'à ce que j'ai joui ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?" siffla-t-il à l'oreille de Tony, en donnant une poussée particulièrement violente. "Jarvis peut verrouiller la porte, mais je n'empêcherai pas le son de sortir de sorte que tu ferais mieux de te mordre la langue !"

Depuis l'autre pièce, Thor appela Tony. Tony frémit, gémissant comme la panique le faisait se tordre d'extase. "Loki, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie" murmura-t-il désespérément.

Les mains de Loki lui gardaient la bouche fermée, couvrant son nez pendant un bref moment, coupant le son. Coupant l'oxygène. Poussant Tony à l'extrême limite de l'orgasme.

"Tu ne peux blâmer personne d'autre que toi-même, mon garçon" chuchota Loki à l'oreille de Tony. Tu ne devrais tout simplement pas aimer autant ça."

Tony sursauta quand la porte fut secouée. Loki le martela plus fort quand Thor appela à nouveau et Tony frémit et se débattit, se perdant dans la gloire de l'instant. Loki pilonnait son garçon, dans la dernière ligne droite maintenant. Les yeux de Tony louchèrent, ressentant Loki, s'envolant sous sa domination... mais dans son esprit, il y avait une queue poussant entre ses lèvres, tout aussi exigeante, tout aussi dominatrice et pendant que Loki montait son petit garçon, Thor prenait sa bouche durement avec une épaisse queue presque conçue pour le bâillonner et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter parce que Loki lui maintenait les bras sur le lit...

Tony et Loki vinrent ensemble, quasiment à l'unisson, Tony se débattant dans le lit, Loki s'enfonçant violemment. Loki maintint la bouche de Tony fermée, bloquant ses gémissements et mordant fortement l'épaule de Tony pour étouffer les siens.

_Putain ! Cela va laisser une marque._

Tony s'effondra, pratiquement paralysé par l'orgasme et le dieu s'effondré sur lui, haletant et pantelant. Tony, à la lisière de sa conscience, entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et se refermer. Thor avait apparemment abandonné et était parti.

"Merci putain", murmura Tony sourdement. Le garçon regarda Loki avec un agacement fatigué. "Tu as fini ?"

"Ça ira pour un moment, je pense" soupira Loki, épuisé.

Tony se demanda si oui ou non il allait commencer la dispute maintenant, mais décida que non. Il soupira de colère et posa sa tête sur ses bras.

"Mens-moi, garçon, et dis-moi que ça n'était pas le meilleur à ce jour."

"Je ne mens pas. C'était incroyable. Mais nous ne devons plus jamais faire ça."

"Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre la décision."

Tony grommela. "C'est encore de Thor qu'il s'agit. Cela a toujours tourné autour de Thor. Tu veux juste l'emmerder et tu m'utilises pour le faire."

"Monsieur, les Avengers tentent de rentrer en communication avec vous."

Tony se frotta le visage comme Loki se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, ignorant totalement les commentaires de Tony. "Ne réponds pas. Je ne parle à personne. Prends un message."

Il y eut une pause. "J'ai pris le message, Monsieur. Je crois que vous aurez envie de l'entendre immédiatement."

Tony soupira. "D'accord."

La voix de Natasha retentit, ferme et en colère. "Tony, viens sur l'héliporteur _maintenant_. Nous avons un rapport sur Doom et nous partons dans l'heure. "

Tony sauta hors du lit comme s'il avait été électrocuté, l'inévitable sentiment de culpabilité lui rongeant l'estomac. "Merde" murmura-t-il.

Loki fut contre lui en quelques secondes. "N'y va pas."

"Quoi-non ! Ne sois pas ridicule !"

Une main blanche et fine attrapa fermement sa tête tandis que l'autre le caressait du ventre vers l'entrejambe. "Reste, mon garçon. Je pourrais te rappeler ta promesse."

"Quoi ?"

"La Promesse d'Obéissance. Je pourrais te l'ordonner. Par le serment que tu as fait. Ramène ton cul sur le lit."

Tony regarda Loki intensément dans ses yeux si verts. "Tu es sérieux ?"

Loki soutint un moment son regard avant que ses yeux ne se fixent finalement au loin.

Tony le repoussa durement et se glissa sans élégance dans sa combinaison en latex noir. Il évita le regard furieux et déçu de Loki.

La voix douce le suivit depuis la chambre : "Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi empressé pour moi que tu l'es pour eux."

"Loki", se plaignit Tony.

Tony sortit sur la plate-forme et les bras mécaniques fixèrent les plaques de fer à son corps. Le dieu le suivit, entièrement vêtu, mais s'attardant dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Je serai parti pendant quelques heures tout au plus. Est-ce que," il regarda Loki alors que son casque était verrouillé sur sa tête. "Seras-tu là quand je reviendrai ?"

Loki lui lança un regard noir. "Veux-tu que je le sois ?"

Tony se mordit la langue pour retenir les mots. Abaissant sa visière, il jeta un dernier regard à Loki avant de sauter hors de la plateforme, volant en direction de l'héliporteur.

_Tu ne pouvais pas lui demander d'être là quand tu reviendrais ? Était-ce si difficile à dire ?_

_Non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit là._

_Menteur._

Il accéléra un peu, passant suffisamment vite dans le ciel pour rattraper un avion de chasse. "Je suis en chemin, les gars."

"Où étais-tu ?" fit la voix réprobatrice de Steve.

"Crois-le ou pas, je ne reste pas assis dans mon armure en attendant qu'on m'appelle."

"Oublie ça" dit Steve avec colère. "Rejoins-nous en Latvérie."

La Latvérie est une petite nation qui, par pur esprit de défi, a réussi à maintenir ses frontières et à ne pas être englouti par ses voisins, la Croatie, la Hongrie et la Serbie. Ceux qui le quittaient y faisaient souvent référence en tant que "vieux pays" et mon dieu, c'était juste. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir mais ses massives montagnes noires, ses vieilles demeures et ses châteaux réussissaient à en faire un lieu étrangement envoûtant.

Ce n'était pas une destination touristique, sauf pour les fervents et suicidaires grimpeurs qui, malgré les témoignages accumulés au cours des siècles, continuaient à tenter d'escalader ses montagnes. Certains réussissaient à revenir vivants. Plus souvent qu'à leur tour, on retrouvait les autres, le visage flottant dans la rivière.

En termes d'industrie, il y avait peu à dire. La Latvérie est un petit pays avec une économie très fragile. Et donc, le jeune, talentueux, et brillant Victor Doom, après avoir fait fortune en Amérique, avait réinjecté beaucoup de cet argent en Latvérie. Il était un héros national et en tant que tel, pratiquement intouchable dans son pays natal.

Tony se demanda si les Avengers allaient être accueillis par des torches et des fourches en arrivant. Il était diablement sûr que si tout cela dégénérait, il ne faudrait pas attendre d'aide de la population locale.

Quand il atterrit à côté de l'héliporteur par un après-midi latvérien habituel (ciel sombre, froid et sur le point de pleuvoir), ce fut pour saluer une équipe tout sauf fringante. Bien qu'aucun ne lui ai adressé de commentaire sur son retard, Steve lui lança un regard de réprimande. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?"

"Quoi, tu veux un dessin ? J'ai une petite amie, Paillettes." dit Tony d'un ton cassant.

"Tous nos agents de renseignements nous disent que Doom supervise la construction de ses Doom Bots dans le parc industriel Laran à environ 10 minutes au sud d'ici", déclara Barton.

"Depuis quand avons-nous décidé d'appeler ces choses Doom Bots ?" demanda Tony.

"Que préférerais-tu ?" demanda sèchement Barton.

"Non, Doom Bot, c'est bien. Je me demandais juste."

Steve intervint. "Les principales sources d'énergie viennent d'un seul bâtiment. Nous allons l'encercler, puis le cerner. La meilleure façon de procéder est de le prendre au dépourvu."

"Vraiment ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était préférable de prendre les gens quand ils étaient _sur leurs gardes_. "

Steve donna ses ordres et Tony se propulsa en l'air pour prendre position autour du parc industriel.

Si vous pouviez appeler ça ainsi. Ce n'était pas un parc industriel issu des industries Stark. C'était un petit groupe de bâtiments rouillés, semblant abandonnés, et qui tenaient ensemble par la seule force de cet entêtement dont ses créateurs semblaient avoir à revendre.

"Cet endroit est d'un barbant", murmura Tony. "Pas un Starbucks à la ronde."

"Tu ne peux pas mesurer la civilisation en termes de cafés, Tony", dit Bruce à son oreille.

"Regarde. Où sont les centres commerciaux ? Où est la vie nocturne ? Où sont les bars qui vendent des cocktails avec des ombrelles ? Cet endroit est un vrai trou."

Tony attendit le feu vert. Il se sentait plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à partir en mission. Son corps se sentait faible et à vif. Cela lui faisait toujours ça après avoir couché avec le dieu fou. C'était comme si Loki le dépouillait de son armure, de ses défenses, de son esprit...et baisait son âme. Il avait mal partout, métaphoriquement et littéralement.

_Putain._

_Cela n'aurait pas été si difficile que ça, non, de lui demander d'être là ?_

_J'aurais eu l'air faible._

_Et alors ?_

_Est-ce qu'il voudrait toujours de toi si tu le suppliais ?_

Tony se vit hausser les sourcils de surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il envisageait les choses sous cet angle. Jusqu'à quel point sa résistance était-elle motivée par la peur que Loki puisse...le trouver ennuyeux ?

_Ha ! Oublie ça. Je suis Tony Stark et je ne suis jamais ennuyeux.  
_  
Captain America lança l'appel. "On y va !"

Les six héros se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal d'où l'énergie était originaire, Thor et Natasha courant vers l'entrée principale, Steve se dirigeant vers l'arrière pour couper toute possibilité de fuite, Barton et Tony avec leurs points de vue élevés abattraient tout ceux qui tenteraient de prendre la tangente et, comme d'habitude, l'incroyable Hulk fut simplement libéré et autorisé à s'atteler à ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

Cela aurait pu être parfait. Tout boy-scout en latex et tout connard de sauveur de chatons qu'il était, Steve Rogers savait planifier une attaque. Tony ne pouvait pas le nier. Cela aurait pu être parfait.

Ils ne s'approchèrent pas.

Le bâtiment explosa, mais pas en feux d'artifice ou en flammes. Du point de vue de Tony, c'était comme quand vous balanciez un coup dans un rocher et que plein de petites bestioles en sortaient. Des robots noirs jaillirent des murs, du toit, des portes et des fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de bâtiment, juste des centaines d'automates formant un grouillement de noir et un flamboiement de vert.

Les Avengers furent immédiatement plongés dans un combat très chaotique. Le bruit des tirs quasi perpétuels déchira le ciel. Comme ils étaient cernés de toutes parts, ils affrontaient tous plusieurs Doom Bots à la fois.

"Tony !" appela Barton. "Natasha !"

Tony la vit et fondit comme une balle, tirant Natasha par le bras d'une particulièrement mauvaise bagarre et l'emmena loin des combats.

"Merci", cria-t-elle contre l'air qui les fouettait. "Dépose-moi là-bas !"

Natasha fut de retour au combat aux côtés de Steve. Thor se frayait un chemin vers eux, frappant les robots à gauche et à droite. Hulk se contentait de les attraper et de les fracasser, souvent en se servant d'un robot pour en taper un autre, et Barton en abattit plusieurs en tirant depuis un toit proche.

Le combat fut intense, Tony parvenant tout juste à garder une petite avance. Peu importe combien vous en abattiez, il semblait en avoir toujours plus. Et ceux-ci avaient certainement été mis à jour. Même si le câble était toujours retirable, il était plus difficile d'y accéder. Ils étaient plus rapides, plus résistants, plus adroits.

Il jura quand l'un d'eux faillit l'attraper. Leurs réflexes étaient meilleurs également.

Tony fonçait sur un Bot quand il entendit un cri. Il le descendit rapidement avec un laser dans la tête et se retourna pour voir un robot, son pied massif sur Captain America et un laser vert en prenant le visant à la tête.

Steve se tortillait contre le béton sale, ses doigts s'étirant désespérément pour tenter d'atteindre son bouclier qui était juste un tout petit peu trop loin.

L'Iron Man fondit, frappant la tête du robot et tirant un laser dans le trou créé pour faire bonne mesure. Il se renversa sur le côté et Tony atterrit, aidant Steve à se relever.

Tony releva sa visière. "Le moment est mal choisi pour faire une petite sieste", plaisanta-t-il.

"Il m'a frappé, d'un côté à l'autre de la place !" Steve avait le souffle coupé. Il avait récupéré son bouclier, mais se tenait douloureusement la poitrine.

"Eh bien, je l'ai eu", dit Tony, un peu troublé. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Steve d'être battu à si plate couture que Tony pouvait rire à ses dépens. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai à personne que tu t'aies fait botter le cul comme une fille."

Steve regarda le robot récemment décapité et secoua la tête. "Non, pas ça."

Tous deux regardèrent autour d'eux, levèrent les yeux...et les levèrent plus haut, attirés par un grincement métallique. Une ombre s'abattit sur eux quand quelque chose vint occulter la lumière du soir. Un immense automate se déplaçait bruyamment entre deux bâtiments rouillés et se dirigeait lentement vers eux. Un mur de métal. Une montagne de métal. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement, mais il avançait avec l'élan irrésistible d'un glissement de terrain.

"Ça" dit Steve, assez inutilement.

"Ah," dit Tony. Il rabattit sa visière et dit d'une voix mécanique, "c'est de l'adamantium."

"Ouais. Ça y ressemble" déclara Steve douloureusement.

Tony regarda Steve. "Tu es prêt pour ça ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. "J'ai le choix ?"

Tony s'envola alors que Steve rejoignait les Avengers. Cela allait être une épreuve par équipe. La chose ne s'arrêterait cependant pas devant l'équipe des Avengers. Tony tira quelques coups au jugé juste pour détourner la chose de Steve jusqu'à ce que l'équipe se soit rassemblée.

La machine formée de métal noir était lourde et se déplaçait laborieusement. Elle était semblable en tous points à ses petits compagnons, sauf que son armement était beaucoup plus sophistiqué. Elle s'arrêta, regardant vers Tony avec sa bande verte. Tony s'écarta légèrement quand des rayons jaillirent de la bande. C'était un scanneur filaire - très sophistiqué, qui le passait en revue et vraisemblablement, identifiait l'Iron Man.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle leva les mains.

Tony avait noté que cette chose était lente et lourde et encombrante par rapport à ses camarades. Mais quand les extrémités de ses mains s'ouvrirent pour révéler un trou de la taille d'un canon, d'où sortit, dans un crépitement d'énergie, une boule lumineuse, scintillant d'un vert criard, Tony décida que le jeu était terminé.

Il monta en flèche, évitant de justesse les deux boules d'énergie verte tirées sur lui. Il y eut un bruit intense qui le laissa presque sourd.

"Putain de merde !" jura-t-il.

L'avantage qu'il avait maintenant était qu'une attaque comme celle-ci ne pouvait pas être répétée immédiatement. Cela devait demander une puissance phénoménale.

L'Iron Man fondit vers le bas, se laissant tomber en piqué et ouvrit le feu sur le colosse alors que le reste des Avengers poursuivaient leur combat sur le terrain. Bien que la majorité d'entre eux faisaient encore face aux Doom Bots de taille normale, Tony et Hulk se concentraient sur le grand.

Hulk hurla, sauta sur la machine et la frappa dans la poitrine. Elle recula, se redressa et frappa Hulk dans la mâchoire. Tony frissonna de gêne alors qu'il regardait Hulk battre légèrement en retraite. _Putain_.

"Thor, mon pote, je pense que celui-ci est pour toi !" cria Tony.

Hulk sauta sur la machine, saisissant un bras et frappant le géant de métal au sol. Il y eut tout à coup un raclement de métal quand les plaques bougeaient et changeaient de place. Tony contemplait la scène. La chose avait la capacité de se déplacer dans presque tous les sens en transformant ses plaques de manière à se tourner dans le sens qu'elle voulait.

Cela rappelait quelque chose à Tony mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler quoi alors qu'il esquivait un autre tir de vert.

"Tony, cette chose semble en avoir après toi" dit Barton.

"Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, putain."

"Repliez-vous vers la navette !"

Tout le monde sentait son cœur tressauter sous le choc. La soirée semblait plus sombre, la fusillade plus bruyante...le goût amer de l'adrénaline dans leur bouche d'autant plus perturbant. Ils se battaient encore, mais avec un soudain sentiment désespéré d'inanité.

"Nous pouvons le faire, Steve !" cria Thor.

"Non ! Repliez-vous !" cria Steve en retour. "Nous sommes en infériorité et ces choses continuent d'arriver ! On part !"

Barton cria quand Natasha fut touchée. Oeil-de-Faucon utilisa une tyrolienne pour quitter la plate-forme, décapiter un robot d'un coup de pied alors qu'il levait son arme pour achever la Veuve Noire.

Hulk tombait sur le colosse de toutes ses forces, mais quelle que soit l'énergie qu'il y mettait, les plaques se déplaçaient et les parties de l'armure endommagées étaient remplacées par de nouvelles. Il devait y avoir une limite, un nombre fini de fois où il pourrait le faire, mais les Avengers s'épuisaient rapidement.

Thor hurla de frustration, leva son marteau et le lança directement au visage du grand Doom Bot. Il s'écrasa contre sa tête, la faisant voler en éclats. Des panneaux de métal tombèrent au sol, aplatissant une douzaine de petits robots.

Ils marquèrent une pause, attendant, espérant...

Les plaques se décalèrent et une nouvelle tête apparut en quelques minutes. Tony était tellement ébloui, en contemplant cette merveille de technologie, qu'il ne vit pas le bloc de métal volant vers lui. En dépit de tous les avertissements retentissant dans son casque, il se pencha trop tard pour éviter d'être projeté contre le côté d'un bâtiment, aplati comme une mouche sous une chaussure.

"Tony !"

Tony tomba au sol, mais il n'était pas vraiment blessé. L'armure avait absorbé le coup, mais plusieurs de ses principaux systèmes étaient endommagés. Il leva les yeux vers les bots qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Mais Thor était déjà là, les repoussant, se créant un chemin à coup de marteau.

"Retour à la navette, maintenant !" rugit Steve.

Les Avengers coururent vers la navette mais Tony fut lent à les suivre. "Allez Tony !" cria Steve. Il traînait Natasha et Barton vers la navette. Une ligne de robots descendait aussi vite qu'une vague noire.

"Attendez !" cria Tony. Il ramassa un robot à terre, le plus intact qu'il put trouver, et la jeta dans la navette. En bondissant sur la plate-forme, il regarda autour de lui.

Hulk grondait face à la vague qui déferlait. Hulk était énorme. Trop gros pour la navette. Ils l'avaient toujours su, mais d'habitude le combat était terminé et Bruce avait assez de temps pour se calmer.

Hulk n'allait pas céder maintenant.

"Il va les retenir pour nous" déclara Thor.

"Ouais, et après ?" répondit sèchement Tony. Il regarda Steve qui comprit. "Partez sans nous. Ramenez Barton et Natasha sur l'héliporteur."

Tony sauta hors de la navette et se dirigea vers Hulk. "Allez, mon pote vert. La fête est finie."

Mais Hulk reprenait déjà le combat, taillant les robots en pièces, les fracassant. Tony siffla de frustration. "Très bien, très bien" murmura-t-il. Il visa l'incroyable Hulk de son laser, le frappant entre les omoplates avec une explosion qui aurait été mortelle pour toute autre créature sur la planète.

La créature hurla de douleur et se tourna pour contempler la silhouette rouge volante.

"C'est ça, blâme le gars avec les lasers", déclara Tony. Il se retourna et fila au loin, très conscient que Hulk le prenait en chasse.

Croyez-le ou non, ce n'était pas exactement le match inégal que vous pouviez attendre. Bien sûr, dans un combat au corps-à-corps, Hulk gagnerait toujours. Et d'ailleurs, non seulement il gagnerait, mais enfoncerait l'Iron Man dans le sol comme un clou.

Mais Tony avait le vol, l'agilité et l'intelligence de son côté.

Ils traversèrent les terres escarpées de la Latvérie rapidement, vers l'ouest. Tony gardait juste une longueur d'avance sur l'incroyable Hulk, faisant feu sur lui par intermittence pour garder son attention. Hulk hurla, laboura le sol, jeta tout ce qu'il put trouver à Tony, depuis des rochers en passant par des voitures et même de petits arbres.

"Tu sais, toi et moi, on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble" rappela-t-il.

Hulk hurla.

"Je pourrais t'emmener à un concours du plus grand mangeur de quelque chose. Cela pourrait être marrant." Tony plongea rapidement, en évitant un jet de rocher. "Ou au bowling. Peu importe."

"Monsieur, j'ai identifié un emplacement approprié."

"Allons-y. Aussi amusant que cela soit de se défouler à travers la campagne désormais croate, nous somme un tout petit peu trop près de la civilisation à mon goût."

"Oui, Monsieur".

Tony se laissa tomber à quelques mètres de sorte qu'il était à portée de Hulk et accéléra. Hulk rugit à nouveau, se déplaçant plus vite, mains tendues pour saisir l'exaspérant branleur dans son armure rouge comme un enfant courant après un papillon.

Tony vola directement sur la falaise et, avec l'irrésistibilité d'un poids lourd, Hulk suivit. L'Iron Man monta e pique comme un oiseau dans l'air...Hulk tomba comme une brique dans la rivière.

Il y eut un plouf qui fit s'élever l'eau dans les airs à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Lorsque Tony atterrit sur la rive, il y avait des poissons sautant sur l'herbe, cherchant à rejoindre l'eau. Il en envoya un ou deux dans l'eau alors que Hulk refluait et que Bruce apparaissait.

L'homme se débattit hors de l'eau, ressemblant à un chat qui se noyait, et se laissa tomber sur la rive.

"Tu devrais vraiment avoir une sorte de sac de voyage pour des occasions comme celles-là", dit Tony. "Même s'il est facile maintenant de se rendre en Croatie, ils ne vont pas apprécier de te voir te promener comme un exhibitionniste qui a oublié son manteau."

"Arrête de plaisanter", déclara Bruce, semblant un peu plus en colère qu'il ne s'autorisait généralement à l'être. "C'était une chose idiote, stupide à faire, Tony. J'aurais pu te tuer."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi."

Bruce s'arrêta, le regarda un peu honteux. "Je...je te remercie."

Heureusement pour Bruce, avoir à marcher en ville nu comme le jour de sa naissance lui fut évité par l'arrivée de la navette au-dessus d'eux. Tony leva les yeux vers les portes qui s'ouvraient. Il saisit le bras de Bruce. "On s'en va."


	32. Un rendez-vous

Analyse d'après match. Et le verdict : "C'était peut-être le travail le plus merdique que nous ayons fait", grommela Tony.

Il y eut un silence et Fury soupira. "D'après ce que Steve m'a dit, vous étiez en nette infériorité numérique et sous armés."

"Être en infériorité numérique et sous armés n'est pas nouveau", souligna Tony. "C'est notre lot habituel."

"Steve a appelé. Il estime que si, par exemple, Loki voulait détruire New York, puis notre monde, Doom voulait juste faire une démonstration. Il ne voulait pas détruire la Latvérie. D'après ce que nous disent nos satellites, à la minute où vous êtes partis, les robots se sont repliés. Bien qu'ils semblent avoir pris le maquis; nous n'arrivons pas à les trouver."

Tony était en colère. Thor était en colère. Tous les Avengers étaient en colère. Ils étaient tous, à leur manière, très obsessionnels et très belliqueux. Ils étaient tous le genre d'hommes et de femmes pour qui quitter un boulot à moitié fait était...agaçant.

Bruce tourna un visage fatigué vers Fury. "Comment vont Barton et Natasha ?"

"Ils sont blessés, mais ils vont survivre."

"Puis-je les voir ?"

"Nous avons de bons médecins sur l'héliporteur, Bruce. Ils vont bien."

Bruce haussa légèrement les épaules. Tony connaissait l'opinion de Bruce sur les médecins du bord. Il les qualifiait, en un mot, de _militaires_. "Et Steve ?"

"Il doit se défouler sur son punching-ball, je parie", déclara Tony. Il se tourna vers Fury. "Je veux ce Bot. Je vais le démonter pièce par pièce. Je vais trouver un moyen de les anéantir. Et ensuite je l'enfoncerai dans le cul de Victor-"

"Vous aurez votre chance." Fury tourna un oeil sévère vers le milliardaire. "Je n'envisage même pas une minute de vous en empêcher, vous êtes un branleur, mais vous êtes un génie."

"C'est ce qui est marqué sur mes cartes de visite."

"Mais laissez-nous 24 heures pour l'étudier. Pas- vingt-quatre heures. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ensuite, nous vous le livrons à la tour Stark. Nous ne voulons pas de mauvaises surprises."

"La grande machine", déclara Thor, semblant se réveiller dans un grognement. "Cela m'a rappelé le Destructeur asgardien."

"Voilà !" fit Tony, grandement conforté dans ses dires. "Doom vole juste les idées des autres. Il n'a aucune imagination."

Fury fronça soudainement les sourcils. C'était un tel changement dans son comportement que Tony en vint à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Fury éluda la question et partit sans un mot.

"D'accord...bizarre." Il se tourna vers Bruce qui partait. "Tu veux que je te ramène ?"

"Je prends mon poste au dispensaire."

"Tu es un assommant petit Samaritain, tu sais ?"

Bruce lui fit un petit sourire. "Merci pour aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît, ne le refais plus jamais."

"Pourquoi les gens me demandent de faire des choses qu'ils savent que je ne ferai jamais ?"

"Nous nous accrochons tous à l'espoir que tu nous écouteras un jour." Bruce partit.

Tony leva les yeux et se retourna. Thor déambulait sans but, semblant un peu perdu.

_Tu étais juste de l'autre côté de la porte derrière laquelle je me faisais magistralement baiser par ton petit frère._ Tony frissonna. Embarrassant. Mais il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas l'intention de Loki depuis le début. Faire que Tony se sente mal à l'aise avec Thor.

Ou une de ses intentions. Loki avait toujours plusieurs plans sur le feu, après tout.

Il décida de ne pas céder au vague désir de ne pas être près de Thor, dans le cas où ce serait ce que Loki voulait. "Mon grand, quoi de neuf ?"

Thor leva les yeux. "Rien, je crois, Tony."

Tony roula des yeux intérieurement. "Que fais-tu ? Tu pars voir Jane ?"

Thor secoua sa tête blonde. "Jane est sur le point de faire une...découverte capitale. Je ne veux pas la déranger en ce moment."

_J'aimerais que ton frère soit aussi foutrement prévenant._

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Thor regarda autour de lui. "Je pense que je vais aller au gymnase."

"Le gymna-oh, la salle de gym. Le gymnase de l'héliporteur craint. Viens à la tour Stark."

"Je ne veux pas te déranger."

"Viens."

Tony et Thor passèrent l'après-midi à la salle de gym. C'était toujours une expérience humiliante. Le travail de Tony se porta vers le cardio tandis que Thor levait des poids avec une main, quand Tony ne pouvait le faire qu'avec les deux et encore, non sans se déchirer un muscle.

Traîtreusement, les yeux de Tony s'attardèrent sur Thor un peu plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Mais il fut surpris de constater que, alors qu'il faisait indubitablement plus attention...la tension des muscles, la légère pellicule de sueur, la façon dont sa langue sortait sur sa lèvre inférieure, ne le faisait pas autant frissonner que, disons, les yeux pétillants de Loki. Le parfum de Loki. La main de Loki se collant à sa-

Tony secoua la tête et tourna la musique un peu plus fort, alors qu'il commençait un jogging. Pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir la gaule.

Voilà en quoi Loki le transformait. Tony avait le sentiment qu'une charge sexuelle le traversait, le rendant si conscient du monde autour de lui. Mais alors qu'il le remarquait, la laisse de Loki l'empêchait de...Dieu seul sait quoi.

_Tu blâmes Loki pour ta libido ?_

Remarque pertinente. Mais avant Loki, ses pulsions se portaient sur les femmes et sur des pratiques sexuelles normales. Pas sur les hommes ni sur le désir d'être ligoté.

Fondamentalement, Tony n'était pas intéressé par un autre homme que Loki. Mais ce par quoi il était intéressé, non, en fait, ce par quoi il était devenu obsédé, c'était la domination.

Il secoua la tête et accéléra la vitesse du tapis roulant.

Ensuite, ils traînèrent sur la plate-forme, contemplant la ville, buvant de la bière. Tony dût se rappeler à chaque moment de ne pas essayer de suivre le rythme du dieu. Thor termina sa énième bière et, à la grande envie de Tony, tendit la main pour en prendre une autre.

Tony se pencha, les coudes sur ses genoux, un verre de whisky à la main qu'il roula entre ses paumes. Il y avait un silence agréable entre eux et même si Tony hésitait à le rompre, c'était l'occasion qu'il attendait depuis des mois.

"Thor...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le royaume de Thanos ? Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?"

Thor se raidit légèrement, prit une gorgée de sa bière et jeta un regard noir à Tony. "La décadence, la mort et les ténèbres, Tony. Je ne veux pas m'étendre là-dessus."

"Dis-moi".

"Pourquoi ?"

"Simple curiosité." Tony comprit que cela ne le mènerait nulle part avec Thor. "Peut-être que tu veux en parler, je ne sais pas. Tu n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur quand tu es revenu, alors je n'ai pas demandé. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle de la _prévenance_. Dis-moi maintenant. Comment avez-vous trouvé Loki ? "

"Nous avons attaqué le royaume, l'avons trouvé enchaîné et nous avons difficilement réussi à le ramener. Que peut-on dire de plus ?"

Tony haussa les épaules, mais ne dit rien.

Thor prit une autre longue gorgée, termina sa bouteille et tendit la main vers une autre. Il soupira et, avec réticence, commença son récit. "Quand nous sommes arrivés, ce qui nous a frappés, c'était le silence. L'immobilité. Pas de vie, pas d'arbres ou d'animaux, rien. Il n'y avait même pas un souffle de vent. C'était le silence de la tombe. Le monde là-bas est gris et poussiéreux, avec des montagnes massives et un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Nous n'avons été accueillis par aucune armée, aucune force. Nous avons été laissés à errer dans les terres."

Il regarda par-delà les toits de New York, ses yeux bleus fixes, sa mâchoire carrée tendue. "J'ai envoyé plusieurs de mes hommes trouver de la nourriture, de l'eau et un abri. Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont revenus, à moitié morts de faim. Nous ne comprenions pas. Comment pouvaient-ils être dans cet état en seulement quelques heures ? Ils nous disaient qu'ils avaient erré pendant des jours. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Le temps est difficile à évaluer dans un monde crépusculaire où il n'y a ni couchers ni levers de soleil. Jusqu'à ce que cela m'arrive. J'ai réalisé que le temps là-bas n'était pas fixe. Pour certains, le temps semblait s'écouler en jours et, pour d'autres, en secondes. Après cela, j'ai gardé mes hommes ensemble, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que nous soyons séparés pendant des jours et abattus. Nous avons erré pendant un temps incalculable. "

"Nous avons finalement trouvé ce qui semblait être une sorte de camp. Il était rempli des cris des Chitauri et...d'autres créatures."

"Quelles étaient les autres créatures ?"

"Je...c'étaient d'immondes créatures difformes. Pire que celles que nous avons vues à New York, et plus rapides. Plus fortes. Plus grandes. Le camp était établi entre deux montagnes. C'était l'entrée de quelque chose, un poste de garde. Nous avons pris le camp, mais nous avons perdu beaucoup d'hommes dans ce premier combat. Nous avons pris le contrôle du camp, en avons fait notre base. Mes hommes souffraient à ce moment - il n'y avait pas de lacs, pas de terre...nos réserves s'épuisaient. Beaucoup ont parlé de revenir en arrière, au point que je craignais qu'ils ne se rebellent contre mes ordres."

"Qu'as-tu fait ?"

Thor sourit amèrement, avec l'air las du monde du soldat. "Je leur ai dit que tous ceux qui souhaitaient quitter mon armée pouvaient le faire."

"Et alors ?"

"Aucun n'est parti."

Tony n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas son frère, qu'il aille dans la vie en croyant que tout le monde était un bon camarade et qu'il balance un marteau, ne signifiait pas que Thor n'était pas intelligent. Il n'était pas _brillant_, mais il avait l'air silencieux de...

Quand quelqu'un croyait que vous étiez une bonne, honnête et noble personne, et le croyait avec une telle sincérité, même si vous ne l'étiez pas, vous ne vouliez pas le laisser tomber. Vous vouliez vous rallier derrière Thor, non pas parce que vous croyiez en ce qu'il croyait, mais parce qu'il était un bon gars. Il était juste...tellement bon qu'il en devenait manipulateur, mais en ne sachant pas que c'était ce qu'il faisait à tous.

"Désolé, ne me laisse pas t'interrompre."

"Plus nous avancions sur cette terre, plus nous rencontrions de résistance. Des petits groupes, apparemment sans commandement ou organisation. Nos troupes se réduisaient quotidiennement. Puis...puis nous l'avons trouvé."

Thor soupira et prit une autre bière, enlevant la capsule métallique avec ses doigts. Thor, dieu du tonnerre, n'avait pas besoin de décapsuleur. Plutôt cool.

"Il n'y a pas de grande histoire ici, Tony. Pas de grande charge livrée dans la bataille et pas de bravoure. Peu importe ce que Fandral et les autres te diront. Ce fut un raid désespéré pour sauver un homme, puis pour nous sauver d'une incessante vague noire de carnage. Ce n'est pas une histoire que j'aurais plaisir à raconter un jour à mes enfants. "

"Je pense que tu te sous-estimes", déclara Tony avec un petit rire. "Je veux dire, vous avez survécu. Je ne suis pas un héros antique, comme toi. Pour moi, la survie est le but, et non le décompte des pertes. "

Thor acquiesça vaguement, acceptant le point de vue de Tony sans, évidemment, être le moins du monde d'accord avec lui. "Mon frère pense de la même manière. C'est le résultat qui lui importe."

"Eh bien, nous sommes des hommes d'action."

_Maintenant, si tu ne couchais pas avec lui, n'aurais-tu pas trouvé insultant le commentaire de Thor ? Le fait que toi et Loki vous ressemblez ?_

_Putain. Oui, je l'aurais pensé._

_Eh bien, c'est trop tard maintenant._

Thor, au grand soulagement de Tony, semblait bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour méditer le commentaire de Tony à n'importe quel niveau métaphysique. "Mon peuple raconte une histoire...une histoire sur deux frères qui vont mourir. Et l'aîné demande au plus jeune de garder la tête haute avant que le coup ne tombe. Le plus jeune répond que, étant donné qu'ils vont mourir de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce si important _? Parce que, quand tout ce qui vous reste est la mort, c'est essentiel_ ".

Tony hésita pendant un moment. "Euh...non. À ce stade, je serais à la recherche d'une porte de sortie."

"Peut-être que tu es plus sage que moi, Tony. Je ne prétends pas mes manières sont les bonnes. Simplement que je ne pouvais pas imaginer me comporter autrement."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Nous l'avons trouvé." Thor regarda la route, envisageant un moment des dizaines de récits indignes de lui, puis avala une autre longue gorgée. "Je sais ce qu'il a fait, mon ami. Les gens qu'il a tués et les lieux qu'il a détruits. Mais il est mon frère. Nous avons joué ensemble, enfants. Il a sauvé ma vie comme je l'ai sauvé la sienne et il fut un temps où nous comptions totalement l'un sur l'autre. Personne dans les Neuf Royaumes ne mérite...ça."

"Dis-moi".

"Tu ne me remercierais pas pour les images."

"Parle-moi quand même."

Thor claqua sa bouteille sur le sol. "Pour que tu puisses te repaître de la souffrance de mon frère ?" rugit-il avec colère.

"Pour que je puisse comprendre, Thor."

_Oh, regardez-moi. J'essaie l'honnêteté pour une fois._

Thor le regarda, mais son visage s'apaisa devant la calme expression de Tony. "Il...il y avait...c'était comme si..." Thor prit une grande inspiration. "De grands blocs de roche planaient dans l'air...en apesanteur. Suspendus au-dessus de la terre et aux rochers, il y avait...des blocs métalliques" Thor fit un geste, indiquant trois grandes marques sur son bras, "passés à travers ses bras et fixés aux rochers. Son bras étaient anormalement tendus. Il était accroché par les bras à deux rochers et ses jambes étaient... boulonnées ensemble à un rocher, faisant office de poids, l'écartelant. Il y avait du sang...et...des parties de son corps étaient éparpillées sur le sol, il était clair que tout ce qui lui était fait était...réparé. Repoussait. "

"Prêt pour la fois suivante", déclara Tony, le visage inexpressif.

"Il y avait le feu. Les lames. Les coups. Le poison. L'électricité. La noyade. Loki...il était détruit. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère...crier de manière si...impuissante. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu supplier..." La voix de Thor s'arrêta brusquement.

Les entrailles de Tony se tordaient. La voix du garçon hurlait à la trahison. Il n'aurait pas dû presser Thor pour plus de détails sur la façon dont son dieu avait été torturé. Mais le rationnel Tony avait un besoin de savoir. Tony devait comprendre son dieu fou.

Thor se frotta les yeux de son avant-bras. Clairement, les images le hantaient encore maintenant. "J'ai été déçu, même si cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit enfui d'Asgard. Après une année de...il ne se serait pas volontiers soumis de nouveau au pouvoir de quelqu'un. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre que ce n'est pas _le contrôle_ que nous voulons, mais seulement qu'il trouve la paix. "

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Nous avons dû le découper."

"Comment ?"

Thor regarda Tony avec une expression angoissée et l'estomac de Tony comprit avant son cerveau. "Le métal...si c'en était vraiment, _ne pouvait pas_ être détruit" expliqua Thor tristement, répondant à la question de Tony sans en dire davantage.

"Putain", dit Tony, finissant son verre et s'en versant un autre. Il n'avait jamais vomi dans la tour avant...mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour commencer. Il combattit les embardées dans son estomac.

"Ses membres...ont _repoussé_ étonnamment rapidement. Il était clair que, dans son royaume, Thanos n'était pas prêt à laisser Loki mourir, mais voulait qu'il connaisse une éternelle et atroce douleur. "

"Putain", répéta Tony.

"Je l'ai porté tout le chemin du retour. Je ne le laissais que pour repousser les hordes."

"Et c'est pourquoi tu es le héros", dit Tony, réconfortant.

Thor secoua la tête. "Je ne me suis pas senti comme tel. Je l'ai déçu de trop nombreuses façons. J'étais trop arrogant, trop impétueux, trop égocentrique pour voir ce qui arrivait à un homme que j'aimais pourtant tendrement. Si j'avais vu plus tôt la haine qui fondait sur lui... "

Tony soupira. "Écoute, je ne suis pas le docteur Phil*. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui serait arrivé si tu avais réalisé que Loki devenait fou. Mais, tu vois, il est en fuite depuis longtemps maintenant et n'a pas encore causé de troubles, alors...c'est quelque chose, non? "

Thor hocha la tête. "Oui. Oui, c'est une pensée réconfortante en effet."

"Eh bien, voilà."

Thor fronça vaguement les sourcils. "J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi." Il se tourna vers Tony avec un sourire. "Ta générosité envers celui qui vous a fait du mal, à toi et à ton peuple, est noble, Tony Stark."

"J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les laissés-pour-compte", déclara Tony avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Sérieusement ? Est-ce que tu essaies de le lui dire ?_

_Je ne sais pas, tu crois ?_

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois sensible à ses souffrances."

Tony haussa les épaules. _Non. Je ne suis pas prêt pour cela._

"Qu'en est-il de Thanos ?"

Thor haussa les épaules. "Il n'y avait aucun signe du titan. Nous n'avons pas attendu de le rencontrer."

"Sage décision." Thor termina sa dernière bière et Tony demanda avec curiosité : "Où habites-tu quand tu n'es pas avec Jane ?"

"Sur l'héliporteur."

"Ce n'est pas marrant. Reste ici. J'ai une douzaine de chambres d'invités et la seule personne qui les utilise jamais est Bruce. Prends-en une à l'étage en dessous."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Bien sûr, Boucle d'Or, elle est à toi. Je crois que Bruce campe dans celle à gauche de l'ascenseur, alors fais ton choix parmi les autres."

Thor sourit chaleureusement. "Merci mon ami. J'apprécie grandement."

Tony regarda Thor partir. "Jarvis ? Tu écoutais ?"

"Oui, monsieur."

"Peux-tu ajouter l'enregistrement au projet Thanos ? Je veux garder les détails."

"Oui, monsieur. Pourrais-je vous rappeler que vous êtes censé assister à une collecte de fonds dans une heure ? Hogan est en chemin avec la limousine."

La vie publique de Tony se partageait entre le réacteur ark du laboratoire, les opérations publicitaires pour les Avengers et les collectes de fonds. Il était actuellement au Metropolitan Museum of Art, à déguster des boissons sophistiquées et à avoir des discussions tout aussi sophistiquées mais ternes avec des gens qui, pour la plupart, voulaient de l'argent.

"Salut, vous êtes Tony Stark, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non."

"Mais-"

"Dégagez."

Après tout, ce n'était pas _sa_ collecte de fonds, alors il n'avait aucun besoin d'amuser la galerie.

C'était le projet d'un autre milliardaire et ami, un homme qui, comme Tony, avait compris que s'accrocher à sa richesse depuis trop longtemps commençait à devenir obscène. Alors il faisait la promotion de la recherche contre le cancer et avait entraîné Tony dans le projet pour un million de dollars ou plus.

Une fois que les discours furent finis et que tout ce qui restait à faire était de se mêler aux autres, Tony s'éloigna du groupe principal vers une galerie plus calme. Il vit que Hogan le suivait, alors il le renvoya au bar. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans une galerie d'art ?"

"À vous ? N'importe quoi", déclara le costaud Hogan en roulant des yeux, mais il partit quand même.

Il y avait un tableau près d'ici que Tony voulait particulièrement voir. Il le trouva dans une salle voisine avec les peintures classiques, venu d'une époque où l'art consistait à capturer la vraie vie sur une huile et non à barbouiller trois carrés rouges sur une toile.

Il se tenait devant sa trouvaille, la regardant fixement avec scepticisme. Il n'avait jamais été un passionné d'art. C'était le truc de Pepper. Mais elle l'avait traîné de galerie en galerie et cela avait déteint sur lui. Assez pour savoir que ce _Rubens_ avait une certain talent.

La petite plaque blanche sur le côté disait qu'il s'agissait de "L'Enlèvement de Ganymède", peint en 1611, prêté par le musée d'Orsay.

Tony inclina la tête, comme si un changement d'angle pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre. Zeus, roi des dieux, était représenté sous la forme d'un aigle géant. Comme souvent dans la Grèce antique, évidemment. Il enlevait Ganymède pour l'emmener sur l'Olympe pour être son immortel échanson.

_D'accord..._

Vous voyez, jusqu'à tout récemment, ces bizarres fragments de mythologie n'avaient pas joué de rôle dans ses pensées. Maintenant, toutefois, Tony se posait comme une sorte d'expert amateur. Mais seulement pour les mythes qui avaient trait à son cas particulier.

Tony sentit une main courir dans son dos. Il se retourna et sauta presque au plafond.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre, Tony ?" demanda Lockley d'un ton enjoué, mais ses yeux froids étaient un avertissement.

Tony pensait devenir fou, mais...Loki était sous sa forme publique, vêtue d'une robe éblouissante et le regardait de ses beaux yeux verts. "Je ne baise pas dans une galerie d'art", déclara Tony avec fougue.

"Tu as vraiment une bite dans la tête, mon garçon. Ce n'était pas mon intention."

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?"

Tony regarda Loki attentivement. Pas de colère, pas d'yeux lançant des éclairs. Il conclut que ce ne serait pas le cas si Loki était venu pour...lui dire un _mot_ à propos de son après-midi passé avec Thor. Cela pouvait signifier qu'il savait mais n'avait pas de remarques à faire, ou qu'il ne savait pas. Tony ne voulait pas le savoir.

"J'allais te poser la même question."

Tony regarda de nouveau le tableau.

"Tu es attiré par celui-ci ?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il était là. Je me suis...intéressé à ce mythe dernièrement."

"Pourquoi ?"

Tony soupira et expliqua, remarquant l'amusement ravi sur son visage. D'accord, c'était Lockley. Mais quand il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux et la courbe supérieure de sa bouche, il souhaita farouchement voir cette expression sur le visage de Loki.

"Très approprié." dit Lockley.

"Il fut le seul des amants de Zeus à jamais avoir été fait immortel."

"Il y a beaucoup de parallèles en effet."

"Pas vraiment. Zeus était un roi."

Lockley lui jeta un regard de colère et s'éloigna pour regarder les autres tableaux. "Ne crois pas que parce que nous sommes en public, je ne vais pas te battre."

"Promis ?"

Tony nota la légère détente de la silhouette et le petit rire. Il suivit Loki. Lockley. Peu importe. Loki s'arrêtait à chaque tableau, commentant parfois un certain aspect qui lui plaisait. Tony faisait juste de son mieux pour hocher la tête, mais le commentaire sarcastique avait réussi à se faire un chemin en lui.

"Essaie de te détendre."

"Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? Tant que je _jouis_ quand on me le dit- "

Loki leva les yeux, lui lançant un regard furieux. "Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu es dans cet état d'esprit."

Tony se sentait un peu décontenancé. Parce que bien sûr, c'était vrai. Quand il se braquait, il avait tendance à être mesquin et irascible. _Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mesquin et irascible._

Il haussa les épaules. "Laisse-moi me rattraper. Je crois me souvenir que je t'avais promis un repas à un moment donné pendant qu'on baisait. Allons manger un bout ailleurs."

"Retour à la tour ?"

"Un restaurant."

Lockley lui lança un regard étrange. "Très bien."

Tony trouva Hogan et l'entraîna vers l'entrée du musée. "Va chercher la voiture, ramène-la vers la zone de livraison, nous allons passer par le sous-sol et te rejoindre, je connais le directeur de la galerie, il me doit bien ça."

"Pourquoi ? Des robots de Doom ? Des ninjas ? Des aliens ?"

"J'emmène quelqu'un au restaurant, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je veux juste être discret à ce sujet."

"Vous, _discret_ ?" demanda Hogan, comme s'il utilisait le mot pour la première fois. "Vous vous sentez bien ?"

Tony vit les yeux de Hogan lui sortir tout à coup de la tête quand il aperçut la silhouette mince et cambrée de Lockley dans sa longue robe noire. "Waouh."

"Hé, baisse les yeux" dit sèchement Tony, gêné.

"Désolé. Ouais. Bien sûr. Je vais chercher la voiture. Hé, pourriez-vous me donner son numéro ?"

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. "Tu veux le numéro de téléphone de ma petite amie ? Trouve t'en une."

"Ouais, mais je veux dire, après."

"La voiture, Hogan."

Tony regarda l'homme battre en retraite avec quelque chose comme du dégoût grandissant dans sa poitrine. Pas contre Hogan, bien sûr que non. Hogan était génial et Tony était heureux de l'avoir trouvé. C'était vraiment un mec bien avec qui il aimait bavarder.

Mais Hogan avait dit ce que les gens pensaient. Et c'était ce qui le gênait. Ils pensaient que Tony allait passer la nuit avec Lockley, puis ce serait terminé et qu'elle serait de nouveau disponible. Bien sûr. Parce que Tony couchait une fois avec une femme, puis s'en désintéressait. Hogan disait seulement ce que tout le monde savait être vrai.

Cela dégoûtait légèrement Tony de lui-même.

Le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de devenir cette personne. Il ne s'était jamais dit à lui-même à l'université qu'il allait un jour être un putain de pathologique connard égocentrique. C'était arrivé comme ça. Il n'avait pas prévu de devenir _ce_ Tony Stark, pas plus qu'il n'avait prévu de devenir le Marchand de mort ou l'Iron Man.

Il n'avait pas non plus prévu de devenir le garçon. Cela s'était imposé à lui aussi.

_Pas si je l'accepte._

Une main blanche se posa sur son bras tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient sur son cou. "Cela ne te dérange pas, mon gentil garçon ?"

_Je pourrais l'accepter. Devenir peut-être plus que le playboy. Plus que ce que je suis maintenant. Qu'y a-t-il à perdre ?_

Tony se ressaisit. "Bien sûr que non", dit-il, la prenant par la main. "Allez, descendons à la voiture."

Le restaurant Uva Trattoria était fait pour ceux qui avaient plus d'argent que de bon sens. Ce qui était servi ici présentait plus la marque de l'art que de la nourriture. L'excellente cuisine était présentée dans un bel agencement de couleurs, arrangée avec soin en motifs délicats pour le plaisir des yeux. Le goût n'était apparemment pas un problème. Ce truc aurait dû être présenté dans une galerie d'art, pas dans un restaurant.

Puis il y avait les prix. Un plat de coq au vin qui, en fin de compte, était une façon chic de dire ragoût de poulet, coûtait l'équivalent de quelques transplantations cardiaques, ou de la scolarisation d'un enfant.

D'accord, peut-être exagérait-il, mais c'était joliment cher pour un morceau de poulet en sauce. Et même si Tony était prêt à dépenser une fortune pour ses voitures, costumes et gadgets, s'il avait faim, il allait au McDonald le plus proche. Il n'était pas difficile en matière de nourriture.

Il y avait très peu de tables dans la salle. Peu de personnes pouvaient s'offrir cet endroit, de sorte qu'une quinzaine de tables seulement occupaient l'étage du restaurant. La pièce était rectangulaire, et fermée d'un côté par une grande baie vitrée. Elle s'étendait tout le long du mur, du sol au plafond.

Tony connaissait cet endroit car il s'adressait à ces milliardaires qui voulaient dîner à l'abri des médias sans être dérangés. Tony y était allé une fois et n'y était pas retourné après avoir réalisé qu'il était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation de discrétion. Où était le plaisir dans tout cela ?

_Toutefois bien utile quand tu sors avec le dieu du chaos..._

À l'une des meilleurs tables, à côté de la fenêtre, Tony tira la chaise pour Lockley comme un parfait gentleman. Seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait pris l'autre siège. Le regard sévère qu'elle lança à Tony disait tout.

Dans un corps de femme, certes, mais c'était toujours le dieu qui était ici.

_D'accord.  
_  
Tony regarda Loki passer en revue le menu, apparemment avec désintérêt. Il avait rarement vu le dieu manger. Il picorait généralement dans ce que Tony avait à manger.

Les dix premières minutes de cette petite mascarade furent...embarrassantes. Et Tony se disait qu'il pourrait complètement être pardonné pour son malaise et sa piètre performance lors de ce rendez-vous. Après tout, il s'agissait de son premier rendez-vous avec un dieu. Et de son premier rendez-vous avec une femme qui était en fait un homme.

Le serveur se dirigea vers eux. "Bienvenue M. Stark. Et bonsoir à votre invitée. Commencerons-nous par un apéritif ?"

Tony ouvrit la bouche-

"Juste de l'eau", déclara Lockley. "Et nous allons commencer avec les Saint-Jacques, puis l'agneau. À point. Je vous remercie."

Tant le serveur que Tony gardèrent le silence, cette flagrante violation de procédure les choquant tous les deux. Mais Lockley eut un sourire éclatant qui ramena le garçon à lui. "Bien sûr. Je vous remercie."

L'homme partit. Probablement pour se précipiter sur Twitter et révéler au monde que Tony Stark avait été complètement émasculé par sa copine.

Tony sentit la colère monter comme de la bile dans sa gorge. Il saisit l'eau et but une longue gorgée, en essayant d'éteindre le feu à l'intérieur de lui, avant de parler. Sa bouche forma des mots que sa gorge ne pouvait pas dire. Finalement, il se décida pour : "Tu es juste un petit connard, tu sais ?"

"Et qu'ai-je fait pour te déplaire, cette fois ?"

"Tu le sais très bien", dit Tony sombrement.

Lockley se pencha en avant, ses longs bras minces appuyés sur la table. "Dans la chambre, dans la salle de bains, dans ce restaurant - aussi longtemps que tu vivras, tu m'appartiendras. Secoue-toi, Tony, et serre les dents."

"En public, je suis Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark ou pas, si je te déshabillais maintenant, tu aurais encore "Mon garçon" gravé dans le dos."

Tony se leva. "Je vais aux toilettes, si cela ne te dérange pas_, bien sûr_." cracha-t-il avant de se détourner sans attendre une réponse.

Il s'éloigna avec colère, traversa la salle et entra dans les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans un box et prit un moment pour réfléchir, appuyé contre la porte, regardant le plafond.

_Peu importe où ni quand, ni comment, Loki n'arrêterait pas de se foutre de lui._

_Alors, pars ! Fuis ! Dis à Thor ce qui se passe, et reste dans les parages pour regarder quand Loki sera transformé en chair à pâté par Mjölnir._

Tony réalisa que l'image ne le réjouissait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Après quelque temps, il se frotta le visage et repoussa ses émotions. En sortant de la cabine, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. _Décide-toi. Tu retournes à la table ou tu dégages._

Tony retourna à l'étage principal, ses yeux se rivant presque immédiatement sur Lockley. Il hésita un peu...

Et retourna à la table.

Le milliardaire s'assit avec ressentiment, regardant les yeux de Lockley vagabonder par la fenêtre. "Espères-tu sérieusement que je reste sobre toute la soirée ?"

"Si tu es gentil, tu pourras avoir un bourbon sur glace avant de partir."

"Tu vas me distribuer l'alcool au compte-gouttes ?"

Lockley lui lança un regard sévère. "Peut-être que j'arrêterai quand tu auras appris à boire de façon responsable."

"Écoute, putain de-", avec effort, Tony fit refluer la riposte venimeuse.

Loki inclina la tête sur le côté. Il tendit une main fine et saisit la main de Tony, un pouce caressant l'os de son poignet. "Mon pauvre petit garçon. Est-ce que mes manières dominatrices te dérangent ?"

Tony lui retourna son regard, mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda le serveur déposer une corbeille de pain sur la table et s'en aller.

"C'est du pain. Puis-je manger du pain ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?"

Tony attrapa un petit pain et commença à le beurrer. Mieux valait avoir quelque chose à faire que de continuer à bouillonner de rage. Il mâcha pendant que Lockley le regardait, d'une manière presque obsessionnelle.

_Putain, pourquoi ai-je suggéré cela ?_

_Pour parler._

_Oh oui, c'est vrai._

"Que fais-tu ? Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je veux dire. Si tu as l'intention de dominer le monde, tu prends ton temps."

Lockley haussa les épaules. "Mon attention a été quelque peu distraite dernièrement."

"Par ?"

Loki lui lança un regard.

Tony lui retourna son regard. "Mais c'est toujours ton plan, pas vrai ? L'Armageddon comme il est décrit dans les livres ?"

Lockley se pencha en arrière, regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre. "Je suis ici, sauf quand je n'y suis pas. C'est tout ce qu'i en dire."

Tony attendit, mais rien d'autre ne vint. Il regarda attentivement le dieu. "Je crois que tu en as marre d'être le rebelle. C'est plus amusant de mettre la pagaille à la cour d'Asgard, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que tu es maintenant, c'est le malade dans la rue qui te crie des insultes et te jette des pierres si tu t'approches trop près."

Les yeux verts brillaient dangereusement, mais le dieu resta immobile.

Tony pensait qu'il avait fait valoir son point de vue. Et il ne voulait pas pousser le dieu si loin qu'il pourrait le frapper au plein milieu du restaurant. _Putain, les images..._alors il recula avec un soupir. "Parlons d'autre chose."

"Parlons du þjá ey."

"Parlons d'autre chose."

"Des suggestions ?"

Tony se recula tandis que le serveur disposait les plats en face d'eux. Loki sourit au second serveur, un peu plus jeune que le précédent et certainement hétéro, à en juger par la façon dont le sourire de Lockley le troubla assez pour se prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Tony regarda sa copine, mais resta silencieux. Il piqua la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, morose. "Je n'aime même pas les Saint-Jacques. Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu me demander avant de commander ? Non."

"Ne fais pas d'histoires. Tu vas aimer."

"Non je n'aim-."

"Parle-moi."

Tony se mordit légèrement la langue. "C'est le problème, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi toi et moi parlons-nous, bordel ?"

Les yeux verts le capturèrent intensément. "Je vais écouter ce que tu as à dire. Tu sembles penser que nous ne parlons pas parce que je m'en fiche. Tony, on ne parle pas, parce que tu ne le veux pas."

_Nous baisons. Nous ne parlons pas. Parler signifie...cela signifie plus que le sexe._

"Tu veux rester assise ici et m'écouter parler, je ne sais pas, de voitures ?"

Lockley termina une Saint-Jacques et prit un peu de pain. "Parle-moi, Tony. À propos de ce que tu veux. Parle-moi, c'est tout."

Mais il fallut attendre que les entrées soient débarrassées et que le plat principal soit servi et, entre les deux, l'attente embarrassante fit enfin baisser sa garde à Tony. Au début, il était hésitant, puis il parla de tout et de rien, trouvant en Lockley un public ravi.

Il savait que Loki savait écouter. La semaine passée dans la chambre sans porte le lui avait appris. Mais c'était avant, après et parfois pendant leurs ébats. Là, c'était...un rendez-vous.

Une fois que Tony se fût arrêté, Loki commença à parler. Il se montra vague avec les détails de son enfance, mais Tony avait été tout aussi évasif.

Ce dont Loki était prêt à parler était de sa vie ultérieure. Quand il apprenait à utiliser la magie, quand il était en compagnie de Thor pendant son âge d'or. Sa tentative ratée pour s'emparer d'Asgard. Loki parla de manière presque obsessionnelle de ses plans pour Tony une fois qu'ils seraient liés ensemble pour l'éternité.

Tony ne revint à la réalité que quand Lockley proposa "Tony ? Un dessert ?"

Tony leva les yeux vers le serveur, clignant des yeux alors que son esprit revenait à la réalité. "Euh ... non." Il se retourna vers Lockley avec son plus charmant sourire de playboy. "Je pense que nous prendrons le dessert à la tour."

XXXXXXX

* Dr Phil : Phillip McGraw, un ancien psychologue qui anime un show télévisé où les gens viennent exposer leurs problèmes.


	33. À moi

**N / A : avertissement pour chapitre sombre.**

Tony n'était pas naturellement câlin au lit. Même avec Pepper, il y avait un rapide câlin, puis les deux se couchaient de chaque côté du lit. Loki n'était pas tellement câlin mais crampon. Tony n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière, les bras de Loki se refermaient autour de lui et si Tony résistait trop, il était menacé d'une fessée. Parfois, Tony prenait le dieu au mot. Parfois, il prononçait simplement un gros mot et essayait de trouver le sommeil.

Il était réveillé maintenant, les bras du dieu serrés autour de sa poitrine, l'homme pressé contre son dos. Le visage de Loki était appuyé contre la tête de Tony. Parfois Loki se déplaçait légèrement, murmurait vaguement, mais sinon, il restait immobile.

Après le...le rendez-vous, Tony avait ramené la jolie Lockley aux longues jambes à la tour. C'est alors que la, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, que la normalité s'était terminée. Le monde normal pour Tony Stark. À la minute où ils furent dans la tour, le monde du garçon commença, Loki était réapparu et Tony avait été traîné au lit et...

Eh bien, non. Il n'avait pas été baisé dans le lit. Cela aurait été la normalité pour le garçon. Tony aurait voulu être baisé dans le lit, mais cette fois avait été...différente. Cela avait été plus profond, plus intime, plus passionné et non vicieux ou dominateur. Loki avait passé plus de temps à le serrer contre lui tenir, à le caresser, à chuchoter des mots d'amour à son petit garçon. Il avait attendu que Tony bouge en premier, qu'il conduise les ébats. Ils avaient bougé l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient été dans l'esprit de chacun.

Cela avait été, en un mot, _passionné_.

Cela inquiétait Tony. Se servir de Loki _autant que Loki se servait de lui_ pour satisfaire cette démangeaison sombre et sale était bien. Vouloir se fondre dans les bras de l'homme, être choyé, aimé...

_Je voulais juste me faire baiser._

Il devait être très, très tôt le matin. Ou très tard dans la nuit. Tony n'était pas sûr. Il voulait se lever, se débarrasser des pensées qui l'envahissaient. Il voulait aller au labo et démonter quelque chose. Puis la remonter, mais en mieux. Il voulait s'éloigner de ces bras.

Il caressa paresseusement l'idée de se lever. Cela réveillerait l'homme derrière lui, ce qui conduirait à une punition, ou au sexe. Ou les deux. Ce serait bien aussi. La punition le distrairait de cette pensée inquiétante que le sexe devenait..._intime_ .

Après la longue conversation au restaurant, Tony commençait à réaliser qu'ils entraient dans une nouvelle...phase. Les choses devenaient...compliquées. Engagées. Des pensées de Loki, de sexe et...d'_union_ flottèrent devant lui comme une brume scintillante, jusqu'à ce que ses sombres préoccupations reviennent en force.

_Qu'il aille se faire voir. Qu'il aille se faire voir, lui et tout ce qui le concerne. J'étais bien avant qu'il débarque._

_Non, tu étais malheureux._

Il avait toujours été malheureux. Il avait fait face avant.

Tony balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit, seulement pour sentir une main attraper son bras dans une prise ferme. "Où vas-tu ?"

"À la salle de bain", murmura Tony, s'éloignant. Il entra dans la salle de bain et utilisa les toilettes.

Il resta un moment devant le lavabo, se regardant dans le miroir. Il se passait quelque chose qui se passait et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était à la frontière maintenant, il était temps. S'engager ou prendre la fuite ?

_Putain. Je dois me décider maintenant. Les choses deviennent beaucoup trop intenses pour prétendre que cela n'a pas d'importance._

_Je suis Tony Stark, putain ! Je ne vais pas devenir l'esclave éternel de quiconque !_

Loki l'avait suivi, apparemment fatigué d'attendre. "Reviens au lit, Tony."

"Je ne peux pas pisser tout seul ?"

"Non, plus maintenant", dit Loki, mais sans méchanceté. Une main forte saisit son bras et le tira hors de la pièce. "Je pense que nous avons passé tous les deux assez de temps seuls. Et maintenant, nous pouvons être seuls ensemble."

"Ne me touche pas."

"Tu penses à l'union. Au þjá ey. As-tu décidé ? "

"Putain, ne recommence pas", dit Tony avec colère. "Je t'ai donné ma réponse et tu m'as presque tué."

"Parce que ta réponse était non. J'espère que maintenant tu as réalisé que ce n'est pas une réponse que je vais accepter."

"Alors, mon seul choix est de ne pas répondre."

"Ton seul choix est de répondre oui."

"Tu sais quoi, pourquoi n'irais tu pas faire un saut en dehors de la tour. Connard."

Tony retira son bras hors de la portée de Loki et se remit au lit avec colère. Loki se tenait au dessus de lui, le regardant, mais Tony ferma les yeux et fit furieusement semblant que Loki n'était pas là. Si cela était encore possible. Bientôt, le dieu sortit de la chambre.

Tony soupira et se tourna sur le ventre.

_Merde._

Il dériva pendant un moment dans le noir avant d'entendre soudain le retour Loki. Tony cria quand il fut sorti du lit par les cheveux. "Viens donc, petit garçon. Il semble que la punition soit tout ce qui t'intéresse."

Tony fut traîné par un bras dans le salon et tiré sur ses pieds.

Loki désigna un grand fauteuil. "Assieds-toi."

"Il est six heures et demie du matin", objecta Tony.

"Qu'ai-je dit qui t'a fait penser que je demandais l'heure ? Assieds-toi."

_Il veut l'intimité. Je suis celui qui veut qu'on lui fasse du mal._

_Lequel d'entre nous se sert de l'autre ?_

Cette pensée fit se rebeller chaque cellule du corps de Tony Stark violemment contre ce monde, ce monde sombre et dévasté où il avait été entraîné. Un poison recouvert de sucre, qui le consumait, le détruisait et lui faisait vouloir davantage.

Tony se rappellerait et regretterait cette journée pour le reste de sa vie.

Tony craqua.

Son visage revint vers Loki dans un rictus souriant. Tellement Tony. "Oh, on en revient là ? Il y a quelques heures, tu me tenais contre toi et tu me caressais comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Est-ce que le mot bipolaire signifie quelque chose pour toi ?"

"Le prénom que tu déprécies si allègrement en le raccourcissant en _Tony_ signifie inestimable. Anthony. Inestimable. Et je te ramènerais dans cette chambre maintenant et adorerais chaque pouce de ton corps si c'était ce que tu voulais. Mais je pense que tout ce que tu veux de moi, c'est que je te fasse mal. Alors, choisis. Assieds-toi dans le fauteuil et soumets-toi ou va au lit et laisse-moi t'aimer."

Tony ne voulait pas choisir. Bien sûr que non, il ne voulait pas choisir ! Il voulait être forcé. Parce que s'il choisissait volontairement ce que Loki ferait de lui...cela ferait de lui tout ce que Loki avait dit qu'il était. S'il choisissait l'un ou l'autre, il participait.

"Et toutes ces fois où tu m'as murmuré que tu m'aimais," ricana cruellement Tony.

Loki le regarda sévèrement. "Et je t'aime réellement. Maintenant choisis."

"C'étaient juste des mensonges. Tu es un petit monstre tordu qui ne peut pas accepter le fait que son frère est meilleur que lui. Maintenant tu essaies de jouer le grand méchant et même ça, tu es incapable de le faire proprement. Tu _m'aimes ?_ Non, quelque chose comme toi est incapable de ressentir ça. "

_Tu essaies de le mettre en colère. Tu essaies de lui faire du mal pour qu'il te punisse. Tu détruis tout autour de toi parce que c'est trop dur d'affronter la vérité._

_Merde._

"Choisis".

"C'est juste de la surcompensation, tu sais. Thanos t'a attrapé et a fait de toi sa petite chienne, tu me fais maintenant la même chose !"

Loki tressaillit.

"Thor m'a tout raconté, il t'a trouvé pleurant comme une petite fille ! Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es pas un méchant, tu es une putain de blague ! Une triste petite merde tordue incapable de réussir quoi que ce soit ! "

Tony s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait été touché par une balle. Les yeux de Loki étaient fixés sur lui, mais cette petite lueur qui y brillait quand ils jouaient avait disparu. Il paraissait juste indifférent maintenant.

_Loki m'a donné un mot de sûreté. Mais il n'en a jamais eu un lui-même._

Tony sentit un noeud lui serrer la gorge.

_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça._

"Quoi ? Tu vas juste rester là comme un putain de débile ?" dit brusquement Tony.

_S'il te plaît, fais-moi mal. Règle le problème._

Les yeux de Loki flamboyaient dans la lumière de l'aube. "Choisis".

_Putain non, non...s'il vous plaît...je ne peux pas...j'ai tout gâché._

"Je..." Il y eut un silence de mort. La pièce devenait plus lumineuse maintenant que le soleil se levait. Tony aurait préféré qu'elle reste sombre. Plus claire elle était, plus la douleur sur le visage de Loki devenait évidente. "Je..."

Tony ferma les yeux, se frottant le visage. Il se sentait malade. Il y avait eu ce moment, il y avait des mois de ça, quand Pepper était partie pour la dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux et l'excuse aux lèvres. "Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça", avait-elle murmuré.

Il y avait eu ce bref moment où Tony avait su qu'il aurait dû lui courir après. La ramener avec lui. Tout lui promettre. Tout faire pour arranger les choses. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était resté là, avec la douleur de savoir qu'il aurait pu les sauver tous les deux et ne l'avait pas fait.

_De la fierté. C'est tout ce que c'est. Et tu la laisses te baiser à chaque fois._

"Je..."

Choisis la chambre et montre à Loki que tu l'aimes aussi. Mais Loki saurait que Tony jouait là-dessus parce que Loki lui avait fait comprendre que c'était ce qu'il préférait le matin.

Choisis le fauteuil, laisse-le te punir. Mais Loki penserait que c'était tout ce que Tony voulait de...de leur relation.

Putain. Oui, se dit-il. _Leur relation._ C'était sombre et tordu et désespéré mais c'était la relation de Tony et il préférait mourir et la perdre. Si seulement il n'était pas si...si Tony Stark. Si seulement il avait compris avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Parce que Tony Stark finissait par tout détruire.

"Loki..."

"Choisis".

"Je ne sais pas."

"Qu'est-ce qui est si difficile ? Va dans la chambre ou assieds-toi dans le fauteuil."

Tony fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta. "Je ne-"

"Choisis !"

Tony leva les yeux. Le visage blessé en face de lui était devenu furieux. C'était une colère sombre que Loki arborait généralement dans leur chambre.

Tony se surprit à rire. Loki inclina la tête, le regard furieux. Tony baissa la tête. "J'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki sembla rapetisser. Il détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Tony le regarda désespérément. _S'il part, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire._ Loki soupira et posa son front sur la vitre.

Tony se racla la gorge. "J'ai besoin de toi. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes. J'ai besoin d'être puni. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me punir." Tony s'arrêta. Dans l'ensemble, il estimait avoir assez bien résumé les choses. _Mieux vaut s'arrêter là, alors_.

Loki se retourna. Il était toujours en colère, toujours peiné. "Choisis".

Tony sentit ses entrailles brûler et se tordre. Il se dirigea vers son amant et saisit sa main, le tirant vers la chambre. Loki regarda Tony se coucher et amener son dieu vers lui, tirant le corps élancé vers lui. "Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, Loki", dit Tony, embrassant doucement les lèvres minces. "Mais ne pars pas."

Loki expira longuement, comme s'il avait tout retenu à l'intérieur. "Tony, je ne vais pas partir. Je ne vais jamais partir. Arrête. Arrête de croire ça, il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire ou faire. Je ne pars pas. Je ne partirai jamais. Je t'aime. Je ne t'aime pas juste _bien_."

Ça fait mal. _Peut-être que tu vas apprendre à cesser d'être un tel connard._

_C'est_ _lui qui a commencé._

_Non, ce n'est pas lui. Pas cette fois._

Tony passa ses bras autour de Loki, lui suçotant la langue, l'attirant vers lui. Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent et Tony se frotta contre Loki comme un chat demandant à être caressé. Tony embrassa le cou de Loki, sa mâchoire, son épaule, tout ce qu'il pouvait embrasser, apaisant la peau chaude sous ses lèvres par de douces caresses. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, lui tirant de nouveau la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Loki. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais montré si tendre avant. Il avait toujours eu les attentions de Loki concentrées sur lui. Pas l'inverse.

_La question n'est-elle pas là ? Tu ne te l'es jamais avoué à toi-même. Tu ne le lui a jamais avoué._

Parce que, pour résumer, le dieu avait dit à Tony qu'il l'aimait presque tous les jours. Et Tony avait gémi et boudé comme un enfant et avait repoussé toutes les avances de Loki, même si, secrètement, Tony le voulait.

_Il me dit qu'il m'aime chaque fois qu'il me voit._

_Combien de fois le lui ai-je dit ?_

_Une fois. Je crois._

_Putain. J'ai détruit une autre relation._

Loki était tendu. Raide et inébranlable. Ses yeux étaient froids. Tony ferma les yeux, évitant son regard. "Veux-tu plutôt me faire mal ?"

Loki roula sur le dos, son corps chaud quittant Tony. "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais assez te faire mal."

"Tu pourrais essayer."

Loki renifla. "Et je m'étais suis réveillé de si bonne humeur..."

Tony fit courir ses doigts le long du bras de Loki. "Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as appris pendant cette semaine là. Je pourrais t'adorer, si tu voulais ?"

"Si tu te crois obligé de demander, alors tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Ne nous insulte pas tous les deux en faisant semblant."

Tony aurait pu faire valoir qu'il n'aurait pas fait semblant, mais il l'aurait fait pour sauver sa peau, et non pas parce qu'il voulait vraiment _adorer_ (selon les idées folles de Loki sur le sujet). Ce n'était pas une option possible.

_Tu pourrais essayer de t'excuser, putain._

Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas présenté ses excuses. Mais le mot se coinçait dans sa gorge. Il se pencha pour prendre le sexe de Loki dans sa bouche, mais son visage fut repoussé. "Non."

Tony se rassit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. "Je...je vais...descendre au labo. Tu n'as qu'à...venir me trouver là-bas si tu me veux, mec."

_Arrête-moi ! Ne me laisse pas partir !_

Loki ne dit rien.

Tony toussa, essayant de desserrer le noeud dans sa gorge. "Je dois réparer ce...ce défaut dans la nouvelle visière. Tu devrais voir ça, c'est comme être sous LSD", dit-il avec un petit rire. Loki fixait le plafond. Tony ne pouvait même pas être sûr qu'il ait écouté quoi que ce soit.

"Donc, c'est notre première dispute. Ha. Nous en rirons plus tard." Il frémissait en passant un jean et un t-shirt et attrapa ses chaussures avant de sortir de la pièce. "Peut-être à plus tard. Je...serai juste...en bas." Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur, hors de la salle qui était soudainement devenue horriblement oppressante et cliqua sur le bouton d'accès au laboratoire.

Son corps glissa au sol alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

_C'est fini._

Il sursauta violemment quand les portes se rouvrirent. Loki les repoussait avec une force surnaturelle, le métal et la mécanique produisant d'horribles grincements et frottements, comme sa force s'exerçait sur le moteur. Les yeux du dieu lançaient des éclairs. "Va dans le fauteuil."

"Qu-"

"Va dans le fauteuil !"

Tony se précipita, arracha ses vêtements et s'assit. Ses bras étaient déjà en position d'être attachés avant que Loki ne soit à ses côtés. Le cuir s'enroula autour de ses poignets, de sa taille et de ses chevilles.

Tony se lécha les lèvres et murmura : "Merci."

Tony contempla le pâle visage plein de colère, et sentit sa queue déjà commencer à se raidir. Loki le saisit et le branla brutalement. Tony gardait les yeux rivés sur Loki comme il devenait plus dur sous la violence du mouvement.

_Dis le !_ "Je vais accepter le þjá ey."

Loki le gifla durement. "Ne dis pas ça maintenant."

"Je le ferai."

Une gifle. Le visage de Tony bascula sur le côté. Sa peau lui piquait sous le coup.

"Je n'accepterai pas cela maintenant."

Tony le regarda, l'anxiété et l'horreur dans les yeux. "Quoi, tout à coup tu ne veux plus ?"

La tête de Tony partit de nouveau sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux et ravala son sang. Ce n'était plus une gifle, mais un coup de poing. Il gémit et sentit son sexe palpiter dans la main de Loki alors qu'il il sentait la douleur dans sa mâchoire. La douleur le rendait plus dur encore.

_Il arrive à me faire ça._

"Tu ne peux pas me transformer en _ça_ et me laisser", siffla Tony.

"Toi et moi allons nous lier, sois-en sûr. Mais je ne vais pas t'écouter me faire des promesses maintenant. Promesses que tu oublieras dès que tu auras joui. Ne parle plus à moins que je ne te parle."

Tony ferma la bouche et pencha la tête en arrière sur le siège. La main sur sa queue et la douleur dans sa bouche le précipitaient vers l'orgasme. Il grogna, se tortilla, incapable de bouger davantage en raison de ses liens si serrés. Il voulait crier qu'il avait besoin de cela, qu'il voulait cela, qu'il était si heureux que Loki lui fasse ça. Mais il garda la bouche fermée.

"Tu penses que je vais te laisser jouir ?"

Tony le regarda à travers des paupières lourdes, des yeux pleins de luxure et se lécha les lèvres. La vérité était probablement sa meilleure carte. "Non."

"Petit génie". Loki s'éloigna. Tony poussa un cri désespéré, mais retint ses mots. Loki allait vers le comptoir. "Je ne te hais point, Tony."

_Brillant ! Nous allons enfin dans la bonne direction cette fois._

"Je suis juste las de tes jeux. Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez sévère avec toi."

_S'il te plaît, sois sévère._

Loki revint, une bouteille à la main. De la vodka. Il l'ouvrit et poussa le goulot dans la bouche de Tony. Tony s'étrangla, mais but rapidement. C'était ça ou être noyé. Loki ne lui en donna pas beaucoup, mais assez pour lui procurer cette sensation d'agréable chaleur.

Le long goulot de verre fut retiré de sa bouche. Tony frissonna quand Loki rinça une lame. "Tu vas rester complètement immobile."

Tony hocha la tête. Loki commença avec son avant-bras. Tony ne pouvait pas regarder la lame aiguisée traverser la partie inférieure de son bras, le coupant, l'ouvrant. Sa respiration ralentit, sa queue lui faisait mal et palpitait. Il regarda Loki, chancelant de douleur et de plaisir. Les yeux de Loki étaient concentrés, fixés entièrement sur son art.

Tony baissa les yeux et blêmit. À un certain niveau, il s'était attendu à des mots. Loki avait déjà montré le désir de se graver dans le corps de son garçon. Mais, en dehors de cela, Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Salope. Putain. Traître.

Quelque chose qui lui fasse mal. Quelque chose qui lui rappelle sa place. Quelque chose qui prouve que sa tentative pour mettre fin à leur relation avait juste révélé l'ingrate et agressive créature sans valeur, qu'à un certain niveau, profond et sombre, Tony avait toujours cru qu'il était.

Il ne s'attendait pas _à MON AMOUR_.

Tony regarda Loki en état de choc. "Je suis désolé", dit-il immédiatement.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait arrêté avant ? La fierté. Pourquoi était-ce plus facile à dire maintenant ? Parce qu'avant, il pensait que _désolé_ serait bien la dernière chose que Loki entendrait de lui avant de le quitter. Et Tony n'avait pas voulu donner au dieu la satisfaction de le quitter avec le son de ses larmoyantes supplications dans les oreilles.

Mais Loki ne partait pas. Il coupait Tony - sans haine ni violence - mais avec amour. _Mon amour_. Au lieu de détruire leur relation et voir Loki s'en aller, Tony réalisa qu'il aurait pu détruire leur relation et voir Loki arborer chaque jour ce regard froid.

"Loki, je suis désolé", dit Tony plus fort, les yeux fixés sur le visage froid et distant comme la lune alors que Loki se déplaçait et se postait devant l'autre bras.

"Loki, je-ah !" Tony grimaça quand les coupures recommencèrent.

Il se força à regarder cette fois quand la lame s'enfonça à travers la chair, créant des boucles rouges qui coulèrent sur son bras et sur le fauteuil. T.E.N.D.R.E.

Tendre. Mon tendre amour.

"Loki, s'il te plaît, je suis désolé !" Il haletait, de chaudes larmes lui tombant sur le visage pendant que Loki l'assassinait avec des mots d'amour.

Loki se mit à genoux et la lame fut contre la cuisse de Tony. Il resta là. Les yeux verts de Loki se levèrent vers lui silencieusement.

Tony le contempla, clignant des yeux pour tenter de se débarrasser des larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir. "Coupe-moi", supplia-t-il.

Loki recommença et sa peau fut ouverte. Le sang coulait sur sa cuisse. C'était presque libérateur. Chaque coupure lavait la douleur.

"Ouii", haleta Tony. Sa queue palpitait. Loki était si proche de sa longueur douloureuse mais n'y jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Tony se retourna rapidement. A. et D. étaient déjà gravés. O.R.A.B.L.E.

Loki se tourna vers l'autre cuisse.

"Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, n'arrête jamais"? gémit Tony.

À. M.O.I.

_Mon amour. Tendre. Adorable. _À moi.

Tony pantelait, se tendant contre les liens cuir, la tête renversée regardant le plafond sans le voir. Il pleura d'extase quand le froid l'engloutit. Il baissa les yeux pour voir un Loki à la peau bleue le sucer.

"S'il te plaît !" cria Tony.

C'était tellement incroyable et insoutenable. Comme la bouche d'un homme est plus chaude que sa peau, la bouche d'un Jotun paraissait plus froide que ses mains. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau niveau de froid pour Tony. Cela lui faisait mal au-delà de l'imaginable et cela le propulsait à un niveau d'extase qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

"Loki, Loki, Loki !" Le nom ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Il devenait un chant, une prière.

C'était de l'adoration. C'en était vraiment. C'était ce que Loki avait demandé et c'était ce que Tony lui donnait maintenant. Il jeta la tête en arrière et implora son dieu pour sa pitié.

Tony se débattait et se tordait, mais était maintenu à la limite du plaisir. Loki le libéra et il cria de frustration.

"Tu as un mot de sûreté. Utilise-le."

Tony secoua violemment la tête. _Jamais._

Il hurlait encore quand la bouche revint. Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il pourrait supporter ça longtemps. C'en était trop, cela faisait tellement mal. La douleur et la souffrance qu'il ressentait...et qu'il avait causées.

Si seulement Loki l'avait battu comme plâtre. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile à gérer.

Tony sanglotait comme un enfant quand Loki le laissa encore une fois, son érection pulsant désespérément. Des mains chaudes caressaient ses épaules. Il leva les yeux vers les doux yeux verts. Loki soupira et l'embrassa. Le cœur de Tony palpita. "Je comprends, Tony. Je sais que nous aurons encore beaucoup de luttes dans les siècles à venir."

Loki se mit à genoux en face de lui et appliqua soigneusement un baume sur chaque lettre. Il parlait lentement et doucement. "Une fois que nous serons liés, tu finiras par comprendre que je ne te quitterai jamais. Cela apaisera ton besoin de détruire avant d'être détruit."

"Non", gémit Tony.

Loki leva les yeux. "Non, quoi ?"

Tony replia sa cuisse droite loin de doigts de Loki. Les blessures aux bras et à la cuisse gauche guérissaient déjà, se réduisant maintenant à de minces coupures et auraient probablement complètement disparu avant le dîner.

À moi saignait encore.

Loki regarda Tony, ne semblant pas comprendre et voulut appliquer le baume.

"Non", gémit Tony avec encore plus d'insistance. "Laisse-le."

Loki comprit cette fois. "Cela laissera une cicatrice", dit-il lentement.

Tony hocha la tête. Loki le caressa doucement. "Reste tranquille pendant que je finis de te soigner."

Une fois que Loki eut fini, il tira son garçon hors du fauteuil et l'aida à passer sous la douche. En fin de compte, Loki décida que le poids mort de Tony était une trop grosse corvée pour lui et conjura des chaînes pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il le lava soigneusement, et pressa un doigt enduit d'huile en lui. Tony gémit et sa bite encore massivement dure se crispa, rappelant à son propriétaire qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle pouvait toujours le rendre fou.

"Quand j'aurai terminé de te laver, je vais te prendre."

Deux doigts glissaient dans et dehors. Trois. Quatre. Tony essaya de s'éloigner. "S'il te plaît...trop près..."

"Chut. Retiens ton orgasme, mon garçon. Je te promets que cela en vaudra la peine."

Tony lutta pour garder le contrôle. Loki en finit avec son lavage et le porta dans la chambre. "Sur le ventre ou sur le dos ?"

"Je veux te voir." _Comme ça, je sais que tu es toujours là._

"Sur le dos, alors", dit Loki, retournant Tony sur le lit.

"Je t'aime", dit doucement Tony alors que Loki lui écartait les jambes.

"Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Détends-toi." Loki s'enfonça immédiatement. Tony avait été tellement concentré sur son bourbier de douleur et de luxure qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Loki était excité et impatient.

Le martèlement fut intense, beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici. À sa grande honte, Tony vint avec un cri explosif après la troisième poussée. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui pendant que Loki continuait, mais Tony ne se souvint de rien de plus. Comme il glissait dans l'inconscience, il entendit Loki haleter violemment contre son oreille et le son des chairs frappant l'une contre l'autre comme il se poussait en lui. Le son se fraya un chemin dans ses rêves.

Tony se réveilla dans l'après-midi. Il avait fait des cauchemars dans lesquels il se réveillait et trouvait Loki parti. Au lieu de cela, il vit le dieu lire un livre dans le lit à côté de lui. Tony se pencha pour dire quelque chose, puis s'effondra dans un gargouillis de douleur. Putain. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se déplacer avant des heures.

"Je resterais tranquille si j'étais toi", dit négligemment Loki, en tournant une page.

"Merci de me prévenir", grogna Tony.

"Je t'en prie. Si tu as besoin d'uriner, je trouverais une bouteille. Sinon, j'ai commandé de la nourriture dans un restaurant à emporter comme ton serviteur mécanique me l'avait suggéré. Je vais te nourrir ici."

Tony leva les yeux. Loki lui sourit et il n'y avait rien, qu'une tendre préoccupation sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il être sûr que ce n'était pas du cinéma ? "Je..." Il ne savait pas quoi dire. "Je vais bien. Ne reste pas si tu ne le veux pas."

"Mon stupide garçon. Qui va s'occuper de toi si je ne le fais pas ?"

**A / N : C'est devenu vraiment sombre. Nous savions tous que ça allait arriver. Ces deux là sont tout simplement trop têtus, fiers et forts pour céder (Loki "cède" tout autant que Tony le fait) sans une explosion.**

"**La grande discussion", comme elle devait naturellement arriver, était quelque chose dont je voulais me libérer maintenant de sorte de ne pas devoir y faire face plus tard. Ça va s'éclaircir maintenant, je le promets.**


	34. Réconfort

Après la _grosse dispute_, qui avait laissé à Tony une nouvelle cicatrice à reluquer à la dérobée, Tony et Loki étaient arrivés à une nouvelle compréhension. Tony avait...explicitement, accepté le besoin de Loki de se lier avec lui. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas fixé de date ou d'heure, Tony convenait maintenant que cela arriverait. Cela les avait rendus plus proches d'une façon que Tony avait secrètement espérée.

Oh, ils se battaient encore comme chien et chat, mais la douleur de penser que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve fugace avait quitté Tony.

Et...et après ce que Tony avait appris de Thor...

Tony voulait faire quelque chose pour Loki. Pour essayer de lui faire comprendre... Tony n'utilisait pas le _mot en L*_ et ce n'était pas juste parce que l'objet de son désir était actuellement un dieu mâle fou. Tony ne disait tout simplement pas...ça. Mais il y avait un genre de mariage qui approchait et d'ici là, il y avait beaucoup de possibilités de faire du mal à Loki.

Tony voulait se rebeller, se moquer et se battre de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne voulait pas _blesser_ Loki. Pas lui faire du mal comme il l'avait fait au cours de leur dispute.

Loki était fou de Tony et Tony conservait sa santé mentale en prétendant qu'il était forcé. Et même s'il était improbable que cela puisse jamais changer, clairement trop d'indifférence et de haine de la part de Tony blessait Loki.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques jours. C'était la faute de Tony. Le Doom Bot avait accaparé toute son attention. Après plusieurs mises en garde, il avait été décidé qu'il était préférable de laisser le bot sur l'héliporteur. Sauf, bien sûr, si Tony voulait arborer ce teint rayonnant de santé que donnait l'uranium. Qu'il le veuille ou pas, Tony n'avait tout simplement pas les équipements nécessaires pour traiter cette matière hautement radioactive.

Bruce et lui avaient passé des heures à se pencher sur ses circuits. Après plusieurs jours passés à essayer leurs trucs de geeks, Tony et Bruce avaient finalement admis leur défaite. Il n'y avait plus rien à apprendre des restes du soldat métallique. Toutes les informations pertinentes avaient été envoyées à Jarvis pour qu'il en fasse bon usage. Bruce avait murmuré quelque chose sur un vieil ami qui pourrait être en mesure de les aider et était parti pour Hong Kong.

Tony avait fauché quelques composants dans le laboratoire de l'héliporteur et les avait ramenés à la tour Stark, estimant qu'à force d'obstination, il pouvait apprendre quelque chose de plus.

Non qu'ils n'aient pas appris beaucoup de choses. Ils savaient comment les combattre maintenant, où se situaient les faiblesses dans l'armature et les articulations.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Tony. Doom devait déjà être en train de les améliorer et de concevoir de nouveaux plans. Bientôt, tout ce qu'ils savaient serait obsolète. Tony voulait découvrir une de ces faiblesses de base qui était inhérente aux créations de Doom. Elle devait bien être quelque part. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était Tony Stark. Il devait avoir fait une erreur quelque part et c'était à Tony de la trouver.

L'équipe s'était méchamment fait botter le cul lors de leur dernier combat. Tony ne voulait plus jamais que cela se reproduise. "Jarvis, combien de temps encore avant que les diagnostics soient terminés ?"

"Trois minutes de moins que lors de votre dernière demande, monsieur."

"Quand ai-je demandé pour la dernière fois ?"

"Il y a trois minutes, monsieur."

Tony se mordit la lèvre. "Et maintenant ?"

"Monsieur, surveiller un diagnostic ne le fait pas aller plus vite. Pourrais-je vous suggérer de penser à autre chose ?"

Tony réfléchit pendant un moment...puis sourit avec jubilation. Il sortit le tube d'or, passa son pouce sur les motifs et pensa à son dieu.

"Mon beau garçon"? dit calmement la voix sensuelle.

"Hé"? déclara Tony.

Loki était debout au milieu de la pièce, le regardant avec curiosité. "Mon petit garçon m'a appelé ? Est-il possible qu'il ait désespérément besoin de son dieu ?"

"Toujours."

L'aveu de Tony sembla momentanément stupéfier Loki, mais il se reprit rapidement. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres fines alors qu'il commençait à se déplacer. Il arpentait le sol devant lui, comme s'il voulait désespérément mettre la main sur Tony mais se retenait.

Tony ne voulait pas qu'il se retienne. Tony voulait se faire baiser.

"Je suis content que tu aies appelé".

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr. Récemment, j'ai découvert un trésor midgardien. Je veux jouer ce soir."

Tony leva les bras. "Eh bien, je suis là."

"Oui, oui tu l'es. Mais je souhaite que nous allions à notre endroit spécial."

"Endroit spé...Tu veux dire la pièce sans fenêtres ni portes."

"Et aucune chance de t'échapper", déclara Loki, se léchant les lèvres avec impatience une fois de plus.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Endroit spécial sonne mal. Et ce n'est pas le bon type de mal."

"Nomme-le, mon amour et c'est ainsi qu'il sera désormais appelé."

Tony réfléchit. "Nous pourrions rester classiques et appeler cela un cachot."

Mais l'expression sur le visage de Loki dit à Tony qu'il n'était pas réjoui du tout par l'idée. Il détourna le regard et haussa les épaules. "Si c'est ce que mon garçon souhaite. Cependant, je suis consterné que tu puisses penser que je pourrais te permettre de rester, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, dans un cachot."

Tony réalisa que, entre toutes les personnes, Loki avait vécu cette expérience. Il s'engueula pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

_Tu vois ? Même lorsque tu essaies d'être sympa, tu fous tout en l'air._

Il s'avança, se rapprocha et passa une main sur le visage de Loki. "Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'appeler chez-nous ?"

"Ce n'est pas ici, chez toi ?"

Tony haussa les épaules. "Non. C'est juste la tour."

Loki sourit, les yeux brillants. "Je vais avoir tellement de plaisir avec toi ce soir."

Tony soupira et secoua la tête. "Des promesses, encore des promesses."

"Diagnostic terminé, monsieur."

"Quoi ?" demanda Loki, perplexe.

"Ignore-le", déclara Tony. "Allons-y."

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce sans fenêtre, ni porte, l'ordre de se déshabiller lui fut immédiatement donné. Il était clair pour Tony qu'il ne serait jamais habillé dans cette salle. Cela ne lui posait pas problème. "Sur le lit ?" demanda Tony, se dirigeant vers lui.

Une gifle taquine le frappa sur les fesses. "Ne présume de rien, mon garçon."

Tony se tourna face à Loki et le regarda.

"Tu as sans doute remarqué que quelques petites choses ont été ajoutées à notre..._chez-nous." _Loki souffla le mot comme si c'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais dite.

Tony regarda autour de lui. "Eh bien, il y a une chaise là-bas qui a été vissée au sol."

"Devine où tu vas ?"

"J'adore les devinettes", murmura Tony en se dirigeant vers la chaise.

Elle était couverte de sangles et il se détendit, fermant les yeux pendant que Loki liait et serrait chacune d'entre elles. Celle qui plaisait le moins à Tony était la sangle sur son front, maintenant sa tête en place. La dernière passait sur sa poitrine, juste sous son réacteur ark.

Loki tira trop fort et il grimaça. Loki s'arrêta. "Cela doit être serré, mon jouet, mais pas douloureux. Tu comprends ? Je vais te faire confiance pour me le dire et ne pas mentir car je crois que tu aspires à mes jeux autant que moi. Trop serré ?"

Tony hocha la tête. La sangle devint plus souple. "Et maintenant ?"

Tony marqua une pause, son côté espiègle et provocateur refaisant brièvement une apparition. Mais il voulait jouer. Il le voulait tellement.

Tony secoua la tête et marmonna : "Trop lâche."

"C'est un art délicat. Entraver la respiration sans l'interrompre." Loki planta un délicat baiser sur la joue de Tony. "Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tout sera parfait."

Une fois que Tony ne put plus bouger un muscle, les doigts de Loki tapotèrent l'ark dans sa poitrine. "Combien de temps cela peut-il être retiré avant la mort ?" demanda Loki, passant les doigts encore et encore sur le métal.

Tony calcula rapidement. "Environ cinq minutes d'affilée."

"Nous allons dire quatre minutes", déclara Loki, d'un ton presque savant. "Et combien de temps avant la douleur ?"

"Entre une minute et une minute et demie si mon rythme cardiaque est stable quand il est retiré. Quelques secondes seulement s'il bat trop vite."

Les doigts de Loki s'enfoncèrent dans l'ark et le retournèrent. Tony calma sa respiration autant qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit le clic inaudible et regarda Loki le retirer. Il le tint dans sa main avec soin. "Je n'y avait pas trop réfléchi la première fois", dit-il, faisant courir ses doigts délicatement sur le métal.

Tony sentit monter le sentiment de panique instinctive chez lui, mais il n'avait pas réellement peur.

_Je lui fais confiance. Je lui fait vraiment confiance. Putain. Quand est-ce arrivé ?_

Loki se pencha légèrement, regardant dans le trou dans sa poitrine. Il y glissa la main. Il l'examinait à la manière d'un médecin consciencieux. Pepper avait poussé des cris d'orfraie et détesté. Lui avait demandé de ne jamais le refaire. Loki prenait le temps d'apprendre.

Il leva les yeux vers l'expression curieuse de Tony. "S'occuper d'un garçon signifie plus que de le garder sexuellement satisfait", expliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. "Je dois savoir comment te garder en bon état."

Tony ne pouvait pas parler. L'instant tout entier était bizarrement intime et doux. Une chaleur agréable se répandait en lui en dépit de sa position vulnérable.

_Je lui fais confiance._

Loki embrassa son muscle pectoral et replaça le réacteur ark. Il regarda la lumière. "Cela peut-il être alimenté par n'importe quelle source d'énergie ?"

"Tout ce qui ne me tuera pas."

"De la magie ?"

"Aucune idée."

Loki caressa doucement le ventre de Tony. "Je pense que c'est assez pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre plus de pression sur toi."

"Donc, pas de sexe ?" demanda Tony avec effronterie, bien que secrètement déçu. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

Loki se mit à rire et secoua la tête. "Ne sois pas stupide, mon garçon. Tu n'échapperas pas à ton devoir aussi facilement."

Tony sourit intérieurement. "Mon devoir est de sauver le monde et de payer mes impôts. Pas de tailler des pipes."

"Tais-toi, mon aimé."

"Ce n'est certainement pas un devoir inscrit dans la constitution."

Le dieu l'embrassa passionnément, interrompant ses bons mots, et poussa un bâillon entre ses lèvres. Celui-ci était différent d'un bâillon-boule. C'était juste une plaque de métal conçue pour pousser la langue de Tony vers le bas. C'était une sensation étrange.

Loki se dirigea vers la plus grande des deux armoires. Il caressa le bois amoureusement. "Tous mes jouets sont ici. Ha. Des jouets pour mon jouet. Selon tes normes, la plupart d'entre eux seraient considérés comme démodés ou obsolètes, mais ils ont encore leur utilité. Cependant, mes dernières découvertes sur Midgard se sont révélées révolutionnaires." Loki le regarda avec un sourire diabolique. "Comment aurais-je pu deviner que les talents de ta pitoyable race étaient entièrement tournés vers le sexe ?"

Tony voulut lui cracher au visage. Le réacteur ark, la découverte de l'ADN, le voyage dans l'espace. La race humaine a inventé plus que le Viagra.

Loki revint avec un bandeau. "On ne regarde pas !"

Tony fut laissé dans l'obscurité. Il soupira tristement et attendit. Et attendit encore.

Rien ne vint.

Il attendit longtemps.

Rien.

Soigneusement, prudemment, il commença à tester les sangles. Cela attirerait l'attention de Loki s'il le voyait se débattre dans ses liens.

Mais il n'y eut ni réprimandes, ni contact.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il essaya de se déplacer de manière à pousser le bandeau, mais la sangle maintenant sa tête en place ne permettait pas le mouvement. Aucun mouvement n'était possible. C'était étouffant. C'était désagréable avant. Maintenant, c'était inquiétant.

Il gémit légèrement. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Tony essaya d'appeler, mais le bâillon transforma son appel en un gargouillis incompréhensible.

Il commença à paniquer. Il pensait être abandonné. Être coincé là pour Dieu sait combien de temps. Dans une pièce sans fenêtres ni portes dans un monde qui n'était, semblait-il, accessible que pour Loki. Tony ne savait même pas où cet endroit était situé dans le monde. S'ils étaient encore dans le monde.

Il était haletant. Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Il sentit son estomac faire des embardées. Il essaya de calculer depuis combien de temps il était assis et abandonné.

Tony haletait, mais la sangle sur la poitrine l'empêchait de prendre une respiration complète.

Il se débattait violemment maintenant, se cambrant et jetant son corps d'un côté à l'autre. Mais les attaches étaient parfaites et il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un pouce.

Son monde partit en vrille, éclata en morceaux, se dissout jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un garçon, criant, la poitrine secouée de sanglots, pleurant pour attirer l'attention.

"Chut, chut, chut, mon gentil garçon, je suis ici", les mains de Loki caressaient son visage et ses épaules. "Je ne t'ai pas quitté un instant, je suis resté en face de toi. Je suis ici."

Tony ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé, les larmes coulaient, lourdes et continues. Loki caressa et apaisa Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement calmé. Il se sentait étourdi, fatigué et malade.

Les doigts de Loki lui caressèrent la main. La seule chose que Tony pouvait faire était bouger ses doigts, agripper et lâcher les bras du fauteuil. Loki profita de cela. "J'aimerais jouer avec toi, mais je comprends que cela soit psychologiquement stressant. J'ai passé des mois dans une semblable obscurité dans une cellule d'Asgard avant mon évasion. L'expérience peut se révéler...enrichissante. Avec un peu de contrôle sur tes émotions et ton esprit, tu peux atteindre un niveau d'inconscient si...libérateur. Mais il est clair que tu n'es pas prêt pour cela. Alors, lève deux doigts si tu souhaites arrêter et te reposer un peu. Un si tu souhaites continuer ."

Un doigt.

Probablement pas celui auquel Loki s'attendait.

Loki rit légèrement. "Je suis sur Midgard depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand je suis insulté. Peu importe. Je te ferai payer ça au moment opportun."

Tony sourit intérieurement. Le connard l'avait bien cherché.

"J'ai plusieurs nouveaux jouets et je n'arrive pas à décider lequel utiliser sur toi en premier." La voix de Loki lui parvenait de loin. Il comprit quand il entendit le bruit de l'armoire qui s'ouvrait. "Hum..." Loki semblait réfléchir.

Tony attendit. Trop tôt cependant, le silence redevint trop lourd à supporter. Les larmes lui piquaient de nouveau les yeux. Il émit un bruit derrière son bâillon.

"Chut, je suis toujours là. Je fais mon choix." Il y eut une pause, puis Loki dit : "Je vais choisir celui-ci pour commencer. Cela fait longtemps que tu attends la douleur."

Le cœur de Tony sauta de joie.

"Nous allons commencer sur un réglage faible."

Il y eut un tressaillement, une sensation de brûlure dans son bras qui prit fin aussitôt qu'il l'eut ressentie. Il aurait sauté de sa chaise s'il n'y avait pas été attaché. Il cria dans le bâillon.

Loki émit un tss-tss agacé. "Peut-être un peu plus faible, alors. Vraiment Tony, je l'ai testé sur moi d'abord et je l'ai à peine senti. Tu es vraiment une petite créature délicate."

Cela recommença, cette fois sur sa cuisse. Cela n'allait pas être moins douloureux. C'était clair comme deux et deux font quatre.

_Que Dieu me vienne en aide, le foutu dieu du chaos a découvert l'aiguillon électrique. Je suis foutu.  
_  
Maintenant, il savait pourquoi le bâillon était différent. Un bâillon poussant sa langue vers le bas pour ne pas risquer de l'avaler. Si Tony avait espéré que Loki s'ennuierait de ce jeu rapidement, ce n'était pas un signe encourageant. Tony sursauta à nouveau, sentant le fort picotement de douleur sur sa hanche. Une autre fois, sur sa jambe. Il y eut une pause et Tony fit une brusque embardée (ou tenta de le faire contre le bondage trop serré) quand il sentit une décharge sur son cul.

"Ha ! Quelle merveille", susurra Loki, ravi. Tony sentit le choc contre son cul à nouveau et cria en signe de protestation.

Il y eut une longue pause. Tony sursauta quand il sentit le métal sur son mollet, mais il n'y eut pas d'électricité. Les deux petites pointes de métal glissèrent jusqu'à sa jambe, traversèrent sa cuisse, dépassèrent son estomac et se posèrent sur son mamelon.

Tony se redressa, l'estomac noué par l'attente. Il y eut une décharge. Et une autre. Et une troisième. Le corps de Tony fit une embardée et frissonna. Il geint, pleurnicha et gémit. Une langue chaude glissa soudainement glisser de part et d'autre du mamelon maintenant excessivement sensible. Tony se délectait de la sensation, en retirant chaque once de plaisir parce qu'il savait-

Il y eut un choc contre l'autre mamelon. Et un autre et un autre. Puis les lèvres vinrent le taquiner sévèrement comme elles l'avaient fait pour son semblable. Tony se gargarisa du poids de l'émotion et frissonna en sentant que le bâillon était retiré.

"Mot de quatre lettres commençant par F", dit Loki avec douceur.

"Fuck'', gémit Tony.

Il entendit le rire joyeux de Loki et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Non", réussit à répondre Loki, après s'être finalement repris. "Non, mon agaçant garçon adoré. Notre mot de quatre lettres, commençant par F qui signifie stop. C'est ta dernière chance avant un moment."

_Fury.  
_  
Tony ne dit rien.

"Rien à ajouter ?"

"Fuck".

"D'accord." Le bâillon fut remis et serré. "Je commence à voir les avantages de ce mot de sûreté. Il signifie assurément que tu ne pourras blâmer personne que toi-même pour ta souffrance."

_Tais-toi et fais-moi mal, drama queen._

Les chocs reprirent. Ils étaient tous tellement stratégiques. Si parfaitement placés pour blesser et exciter. Loki semblait tellement perdu dans le plaisir de voir son garçon tressaillir de tout son corps que les décharges semblèrent durer des heures.

Tony se tenait mollement aux liens, tressaillant de douleur, frissonnant inconsciemment. Il entendit Loki soupirer. Il revint à la réalité en réalisant que la dernière décharge avait été administrée depuis quelque temps.

Il entendit un bruit. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour l'identifier, mais quand il comprit, Tony gémit avec passion.

"C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?" dit Loki, la voix altérée par les attentions qu'il se prodiguait.

Tony gémit encore. Il pouvait pratiquement déjà sentir le goût de Loki, si vifs étaient ses souvenirs de cette queue.

"Peut-être. Gémis pour moi, Tony. Bon garçon". Loki rit doucement. "Un si beau jouet. Tu auras ta récompense, bien sûr." Tony fut détaché et traîné sur le lit.

Loki rit à nouveau sous cape. Il s'assit sur le visage de Tony et pendant une seconde, fourra sa bite dans la bouche avide de Tony, puis se pencha pour prendre la longueur de Tony dans la sienne.

Tony fredonnait avec ravissement, ouvrant plus grand pour le prendre plus profond, soulevant son corps pour pouvoir enrouler son bras autour des hanches de Loki et l'amener plus bas. Comme la dernière fois, l'attention de Loki sur la bite de Tony était paresseuse et lente, plus conçue pour encourager Tony dans son désir que pour le soulager. Tony n'avait pas besoin d'être encouragé.

"Ça fait trop longtemps, Tony", dit Loki calmement. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. C'était juste une constatation.

Tony hocha la tête, le suçant plus fort, saisissant les hanches de Loki, l'amenant plus près. Il pensa à répondre, mais décida de simplement jouer le garçon pour le moment.

"Il ne faut pas laisser cela se produire à nouveau," dit-il doucement, puis avala Tony jusqu'à la garde pour éviter tout désaccord.

_Putain non, non, jamais ! Je ne te quitterai jamais plus d'une minute !_

Les hanches de Tony remuèrent mais furent ramenées contre le lit, coincées sous le poids de la force de Loki. Loki décidait du rythme. Loki décidait quel plaisir il ressentait et quand.

_Putain oui !_

Et pendant tout ce temps, les hanches de Loki allaient et venaient contre le visage de Tony, contrôlant également quel plaisir il ressentait et quand.

_Ne laissez jamais cela finir_.

Combien de fois avait-il pensé ça avec cet homme ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé ça avant lui ? Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir jamais songé. Pas avec cette sorte de passion violente.

Tony se tordait, se tortillait, son corps devenant fou tandis que sa bouche se cramponnait à la longueur de Loki. Bien trop tôt, Loki grogna et Tony sentit le jaillissement dans sa bouche. Il s'étrangla et s'étouffa comme le flot forçait son chemin dans sa gorge. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il allait se noyer sous lui, il fut littéralement assommé par son propre orgasme. Il se cambra violemment et sentit Loki qui l'avalait goulûment.

Tony s'affaissa quand il eut finalement terminé, lentement écrasé par le poids d'un dieu tout aussi épuisé. Loki roula finalement de côté et amena Tony à lui. Tous deux dormirent un moment, chacun rêvant de l'autre.

Tony se réveilla quelques temps plus tard, recroquevillé dans le grand lit. "L'aiguillon", murmura-t-il lourdement.

Loki se pencha sur lui en quelques secondes, embrassant sa peau avec la bouche ouverte. "Oui, mon amour ?"

"Tu le referas ?"

"Oui. Je suppose que mon garçon a aimé ?"

"Oh oui."

"Je suis content. J'ai cru que j'avais été un peu trop dur."

"J'aime le méchant Loki, parfois."

"Ne suis-je pas méchant tout le temps ?"

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent et il regarda le lit. Au-dessus de lui, les lèvres de Loki sur son cou et son épaule se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Tony se tourna à demi pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. "Tu sais que tu ne l'es pas."

"Je ne sais rien de tel. Tout ce que je peux dire, mon garçon, c'est que si tu as vu quelque chose d'autre en moi, c'est entièrement inspiré par toi."

Tony roula sur le dos et Loki se décala sur le dessus. Le mouvement était si naturel pour tous les deux et Tony leva sa nuque pour permettre à Loki l'accès à son lieu de prédilection. Ses lèvres et sa langue caressèrent la peau sensible de la veine jugulaire de Tony.

"J'aurais aimé que tu viennes avant. J'aurais aimé que nous nous soyons rencontrés il y a des années." Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela, mais il était trop tard pour essayer de mentir maintenant.

Loki sembla réfléchir à cela sérieusement. "Non, tu ne serais pas devenu l'homme de fer. Je ne l'aurais certainement pas permis. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, je ne nie pas son importance pour qui tu es aujourd'hui." Loki se pencha en arrière momentanément, offrant à Tony son sourire le plus sournois. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Nous avons des milliers d'années pour rattraper mon retard. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est que j'aurais dû te traîner dans la chambre au lieu de te jeter par la fenêtre."

Tony laissa Loki employer sa magie sur lui alors qu'il gisait immobile, le regard fixé sur rien. Bientôt, Loki prit Tony dans ses bras comme un enfant. Tony se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été soulevé ainsi alors qu'il était conscient. D'accord, il y avait eu ce pompier, mais c'était différent. Là, c'était une façon plus intime de le porter. Il n'aimait pas la vulnérabilité qu'il éprouvait ni la puissance marquée qui émanait de Loki.

"Je peux marcher. Arrête ! Putain, Loki, lâche-"

"Du calme, mon garçon." Loki se dirigea vers la salle de bains. "Je sais que nous avons jusqu'ici favorisé les douches, mais maintenant je veux te montrer les avantages d'un bain."

La magie de Loki avait rapidement rempli la grande baignoire d'or avec de l'eau chaude et glissa Tony dedans comme un enfant qui proteste.

Une fois que Tony fut jusqu'au cou dans l'eau chaude, toutes ses angoisses disparurent. Il soupira et gémit quand Loki se glissa dans l'eau avec lui. Loki avait l'air inquiet, scrutant la moindre trace de malaise ou d'inquiétude sur le visage de Tony. Tony le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"Ton réacteur ark. Je m'inquiétais-"

"Je n'ai pas pensé ce truc à moitié. Cela ne risque rien dans l'eau."

"Cela ne te fera pas mal ?"

"Peut-être si je suis vilain" dit Tony, d'une voix profonde et rauque. Une partie de lui voulait se recroqueviller et mourir. _Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de dire ça_. L'autre partie était tout excitée par le plaisir étonné qui éclairait le visage de son dieu.

_Je suis à lui. Si je ne peux pas dire ce que je veux avec lui alors à quoi ça sert ?_

"Tu es un si bon garçon aujourd'hui."

"J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, tu sais." _Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le dire ?_

Tony n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Loki sourit : "Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, mon aimé." Loki se détendit et se rapprocha.

Il y eut quelques déplacements avant que Loki soit finalement au-dessus de lui, les jambes de Tony accrochées aux hanches étroites et terriblement puissantes du dieu.

_Préliminaires_, pensa-t-il intérieurement. _Depuis quand suis-je devenu un fan des préliminaires ?_

_Peut-être depuis que tu es avec un dieu qui te fait jouir trop tôt, ou trop douloureusement ou de manière si bizarre que tu à peine le temps de faire attention à ton plaisir. J'ai appris à apprécier les moments tendres.  
_  
Tony gémit tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la mince figure, l'amenant vers lui. Les lèvres de Loki s'ouvrirent et une langue rose passa doucement sur elles, les faisant paraître pleines et brillantes. Tony accepta l'invitation, entrant sa langue dans la bouche suave et chaude.

Loki rompit le baiser pour respirer, "Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas garçon ?"

Tony captura à nouveau les lèvres minces, une main amenant la tête plus près. Trop tôt, leurs pelvis s'écrasèrent, leurs sexes chauds et humides glissèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Alors que le rythme s'accélérait, Tony eut peur de jouir trop vite. Il essaya de retirer ses hanches. "Non, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça."

"Alors, comment veux-tu jouir ?"

Tony se décala légèrement en silence, commençant à s'habituer à l'espace confiné et au prédateur le tenant contre lui. S'il avait pensé que la douche était l'exemple parfait de Loki le dominant dans un petit espace, ce n'était rien comparé à cela.

La douche...

"Jusqu'à quelle température peux-tu amener cette eau ?"

Loki haussa les épaules. "Avec la magie...aussi chaude que plusieurs soleils. Pourquoi..." Loki sembla comprendre. Il soupira. "Je commence à me demander si tu n'es pas plus amoureux du monstre que-"

Tony attrapa fermement les cheveux de Loki et le força à le regarder. "Arrête ça. Arrête, putain. Tu n'es pas moins toi lorsque tu es sous ta forme de géant de glace que moi quand je porte mon armure."

Loki le regarda d'un air de défi. "Je ne veux pas de l'Iron Man."

"Et je veux tout de toi. Si tu ne peux pas accepter tout de moi, c'est très bien. Tant pis pour toi. Mais je veux chaque centimètre de toi et je veux que chaque pouce soit à moi. Maintenant, arrête de me faire perdre mon temps et baise-moi !"

Tony grimaça quand l'eau commença à bouillir. Mais immédiatement, la glace l'entourait, le tenait. Tony s'accrocha à lui. C'était le paradis, cela devait l'être. Tony était converti, il croyait enfin. C'était le paradis. Le paradis, c'était un bain brûlant et un Jotun enroulé autour de vous, poussant ses hanches froides contre votre corps et une queue glaciale se frottant douloureusement, délicieusement contre la vôtre.

"En moi", supplia Tony d'une voix faible. "En moi, en moi, en moi, en moi, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît."

Loki se pencha, guidant sa queue glaciale dans le cul de Tony. Quand il poussa, même si Tony avait prié pour ça, le garçon se rejeta encore en arrière, essayant d'y échapper. Son bras attrapa le côté de la baignoire, essayant presque de se hisser en dehors. C'était une réaction instinctive dont Loki jouissait secrètement. Il se réjouissait de voir le corps de Tony en grande détresse sous l'intrusion douloureuse, mais sachant que non seulement son garçon suppliait pour ça, mais aussi qu'il mendierait pour plus.

Tony passa de longues minutes à se tortiller, à se débattre, à donner des coups de pied impuissants. La glace se frottait contre des terminaisons nerveuses qui n'avaient jamais été conçues pour ressentir ça et putain que c'était bon. L'eau se répandait autour d'eux et éclaboussait le sol. Il rua, sentit la queue aller et venir en lui et gémit de plaisir tordu.

Il était échoué comme un poisson mort quand Loki eut finalement pitié de lui et prit le contrôle. "Calme-toi, mon garçon."

Au commandement, les tous nouveaux os dociles dans le corps de Tony se tassèrent pour le forcer à rester tranquille. Son corps frissonna sous l'effort fourni pour obéir.

"C'est bien."

Tony sourit à l'approbation. Avec Loki, il y avait tant de possibilités de gagner une tape sur la tête. Avec son père, il avait dû obtenir les meilleures notes, entrer dans la meilleure université, avoir son diplôme avec mention, prendre le contrôle d'un empire industriel. Et l'approbation, quand elle arriva finalement, avait été si minime.

Avec Loki maintenant, Tony devait rester tranquille. C'était difficile, mais quand il le faisait, il pouvait sentir Loki satisfait qu'il ait obéi et cela le transportait, lui donnait des ailes.

"L'obéissance crée sa récompense", souffla Loki.

Quand Loki commença à le marteler, Tony louchait déjà. "Oh putain ! Oh, c'est foutrement bon !" cria-t-il. C'était tellement plus intense et plus profond que sous la douche car ils étaient couchés et Loki avait plus de place pour le pilonner.

Le corps de Tony se soulevait hors de l'eau à chaque poussée. Ses bras tendus saisirent et agrippèrent la poitrine si joliment dessinée. Il tint bon, claquant des dents, le dos brûlant quand Loki poussa plus fort.

"Parle-moi", gémit Tony. Tony craignait que son petit discours d'avant sexe ait mis Loki en colère.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter.

"Mon petit garçon, si malheureux et si excité par mes sévices. Gémis-tu pour jouir ? Dois-je le permettre ? Je trouve que ton corps fonctionne d'autant mieux quand tu es désespéré. Comment serait-ce si je te gardais nu et en érection pendant plusieurs décennies ? Pense à l'esclave que j'aurai alors. "

Tony gémit à nouveau. "Oui, oui, tout ce que tu veux, tout" murmura-t-il distraitement, se concentrant sur la solide longueur poussant vers l'avant, frottant chaque terminaison nerveuse, frappant sa prostate, sur l'étincelle de lumière et de plaisir qui s'embrasait à l'intérieur de lui, et sur son estomac qui faisait des culbutes. Alors la queue se retira, laissant juste le gland reposer à l'entrée de l'anneau serré. C'était comme si Loki emportait ses entrailles avec lui et Tony se prépara à l'assaut final. Et là, cloué sous la peau bleue, le regard fixé sur les yeux rouges remplis de convoitise, Tony pouvait presque se convaincre que cela ne devait jamais finir.

Mais cela finit et bientôt Loki le martelait dans un sprint final. Tony fut poussé contre le rebord de la baignoire, Loki le maintenant. Tony dût pencher la tête pour rester hors de l'eau comme la force exercée sur lui le faisait glisser vers le bas. "Regarde-moi dans les yeux - mes yeux, mon garçon ! Ne t'avise pas de détourner le regard une seule seconde, même pas quand je te ferai jouir. Regarde-moi !"

Tony se força à lever les yeux. L'ordre absolu de Loki, sa possessivité et son contrôle étaient trop pour Tony. "Je-suis-oh, putain" gémit Tony. Il jouit et sa vision se fit à la fois vive et floue. C'était comme avoir des feux d'artifice derrière ses yeux, comme si son corps avait été amené au point d'implosion et explosait maintenant.

Tony dériva entre conscience et inconscience et enregistra faiblement un cri de félicité au-dessus de lui, puis-

Loki frappait dans son dos. Tony toussa et cracha. Il était sur le plancher de la salle de bains. Il leva les yeux, encore étourdi. Loki avait l'air furieux.

_Évanoui deux fois en une journée. Un record.  
_  
"Qu-oi ?" gémit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"Tu as failli te noyer, stupide enfant !" cracha Loki.

Tony y repensa et sourit avec volupté.

"Arrête de sourire comme un idiot", siffla Loki.

Tony leva de nouveau des yeux séduisants pour aguicher Loki. Tony roula sur le côté, son corps humide et lourd apparaissant désormais plus divin que celui de Loki. Tony se lécha les lèvres et sourit au frisson de Loki.

"C'était mieux." Tony soupira, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur des lèvres humides.

Loki le contemplait. "Comment arrives-tu à me faire ça, Tony ? Pendant mille ans, j'ai vécu et pris chaque personne et chaque chose dont j'avais envie. Comment se fait-il qu'un petit garçon ait pu faire basculer mon monde dans un cauchemar si merveilleux ?"

Tony leva les hanches et entendit le gémissement de Loki s'étouffer dans sa gorge. "Tu veux encore me baiser ?"

Loki secoua la tête. Tony ne pouvait pas y croire, mais le dieu reculait vraiment. Tony sourit intérieurement.

"Non, tu es trop faible. Je ne peux pas...tu as presque-"

Tony lécha à nouveau ses lèvres. "Allez..." ronronna-t-il.

Loki hésita un long moment, avant de finalement prendre Tony dans ses bras et de le déposer sur le lit, le disposant presque comme pour un sacrifice humain. _Putain, d'où cette image sort-elle ?_ Tony se retourna et lui présenta ses fesses.

"Je ne veux pas risquer-"

"Frappe-moi."

"Tony-"

"Frappe-moi."

Tony sourit quand la première gifle arriva. C'était comme tomber dans un vieux rêve, chaque seconde si méticuleusement planifiée. Facile, compréhensible. Confortable. La calme certitude de son garçon avait déjà apaisé les inquiétudes de Loki, et il lui administrait la fessée avec suffisamment de violence pour faire trembler le corps de Tony. Il gémit de joie et se tortilla entre les draps.

"Reste tranquille", ordonna Loki. Le ton était de retour.

"Oui, mon dieu", soupira Tony.

_Je n'aurais jamais accepté le þjá ey si je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir mon mot à dire avec lui. Juste de temps en temps._

_Je suis toujours Tony Stark, après tout._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* L word : parfois, en anglais, au lieu de dire certains mots plus ou moins tabous, on n'en mentionne que la première lettre. Par exemple, on parle du "F word" ("le mot en F") pour dire "fuck". Quant au "L word", c'est une manière de dire "love" ou "lesbienne" (comme dans la série du même nom). Comme Loki n'est pas Lockley, Tony précise sa pensée...


	35. Joyeux anniversaire

L'anniversaire de Tony Stark était toujours un événement dans l'agenda mondain. Cette année ne faisait pas exception. Il avait réservé tout le dernier étage d'un hôtel du centre de la ville et quand la direction se plaignit que le bruit devenait trop fort, il racheta tout simplement l'hôtel.

Il s'amusait - pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire la fête comme ça depuis Pepper, puisqu'elle désapprouvait. Bien sûr, il y avait eu ce moment désespéré après que Loki ait disparu après leur retour d'Asgard. Mais il l'avait fait pour faire revenir le dieu. Maintenant, Tony voulait tout simplement s'amuser. Le bar était ouvert et gratuit pour tous, les bains à remous étaient pleins, et les pistes de danse étaient bondées de gens prêts à danser jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Tony déambulait parmi eux tous, c'était ainsi que le Stark en lui vivait. Il aperçut Bruce partir sur le coup de 22 heures. L'homme lui jeta un regard et un sourire d'excuse avant de s'esquiver. Mais Tony savait que ce n'était pas son truc et appréciait qu'il ait au moins fait l'effort. Steve s'était éclipsé encore plus tôt. Barton et Natasha étaient quelque part, probablement sur l'un des balcons contemplant la scène comme des oiseaux de proie. Cela laissait Thor et Jane, enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin, quelque part.

Étonnamment, bien qu'invité, Fury avait choisi de ne pas venir.

Et le départ de Bruce était à peu près la dernière chose dont Tony se souvenait. La fête, qui avait commencé en début de soirée ne se termina pas avant 6 heures du matin. Même maintenant, il avait du mal à se rappeler.

Tony se souvenait d'être revenu en voiture jusqu'à la tour, mais pas de s'être garé. Il se souvenait du sang sur le tableau de bord. L'odeur marquée du caoutchouc et de la fumée. Il pensait se souvenir d'avoir été traîné.

Tony grimaça quand la lumière le réveilla. "Argh".

Il avait mal partout. Putain. Ça allait être une gueule de bois de chez gueule de bois. Sa tête flottait et paraissait sur le point d'éclater. Cognait et faisait mal. Bref, c'était atrocement douloureux.

"Argh", répéta-t-il lamentablement.

"Certainement le mot qui convient", fit une voix sèchement réprobatrice.

Tony fronça les sourcils, paupières fermées. "Loki ?" coassa-t-il.

"Oui."

"J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux, mais je pense que je vais mourir." Tony sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui et sut que Loki s'était assis. Il gémit comme le mouvement lui donnait la nausée. La lumière intrusive s'atténua et Tony fut certain que Jarvis avait déroulé les stores.

"Jarvis, peut-on s'assurer que personne ne pénètre dans la tour ?" demanda Loki.

"Fais ce qu'il dit, Jarvis", murmura Tony.

"Tony, j'aimerais que tu boives cette eau, que tu prennes une douche et que tu me rejoignes dans le salon."

"Loki, j'aimerais que tu parles moins fort, que tu m'apportes des antalgiques et que tu ailles te faire foutre", murmura Tony.

La gueule de bois. Depuis quand avait-il la gueule de bois à ce point ? Où étaient passés les jours où il pouvait boire comme un trou jusqu'à sept heures du matin, dormir pendant vingt minutes, puis présenter un missile qui faisait ressembler tout ce que les militaires avaient possédé jusqu'alors à une fronde ?

_Ça, c'était avant, mon ami._

Il ressentait une douleur dans le dos. Une douleur dans le cou. Une douleur dans la poitrine. Il leva la main pour se frotter sa tête et grimaça en sentant un imposant pansement sur sa tempe. "C'est quoi ce truc ?" gémit-il de douleur.

"Maintenant, mon garçon."

Tony grommela avec colère et chercha le verre d'eau avec les yeux à demi fermés. "Quoi, pas de citron ?" demanda-t-il alors que Loki quittait la chambre. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Il fallut une bonne heure et demie avant que Tony se sente enfin prêt à aller dans le salon. Il passa un peu de temps à examiner le pansement. Il réussit à le faire avec soin et vit ce qui avait dû être une grande entaille s'étendant sur toute sa tempe gauche. Mais elle avait guéri remarquablement vite. Tony soupçonnait la magie de Loki d'y être pour quelque chose. Si seulement il pouvait se rappeler comment il avait récolté cette entaille.

Probablement de la même manière que pour l'énorme ecchymose sur sa poitrine.

Tony était sûr qu'il se souviendrait si lui et Loki avaient joué la nuit dernière, mais étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, ce n'était pas certain. _Ah bien. Je suis sûr que c'était amusant._ D'un autre côté, Loki n'était jamais jusqu'à présent allé jusqu'à lui ouvrir la tête, alors ce n'étaient peut-être pas...comment appeler ça ? Un accident sexuel.

Loki était assis sur le canapé du salon, le regard vague. Les stores étaient baissés sur les grandes fenêtres et une lumière douce filtrait dans la pièce. Tony fut silencieusement reconnaissant pour la prévenance du dieu.

"Demande à ton Jarvis de ne pas nous déranger."

"Jarvis, tu as entendu Reindeer Games."

"Oui, monsieur."

Loki se leva et se retourna. Il avait l'air...sérieux. "Des anniversaires. Seul un Midgardien pense à célébrer l'année supplémentaire qui le rapproche de la tombe."

Tony marcha jusqu'au bar. "Pas d'anniversaires à Asgard, alors ?"

"Que fais-tu ?"

"Je me sers à boire", déclara Tony. Il ouvrit la petite armoire. "Ou je pensais je le faire." Il passa en revue toute la cuisine. Enfin, il se retourna vers Loki avec le sourcil levé. "Quoi ? J'ai été vilain alors tu me prends tous mes jouets ?"

"Les journaux disent que tu as fêté tes trente-huit ans."

"Et alors ?"

"C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde ment sur son âge."

"Tu viens d'avoir quarante ans."

Tony grimaça. Quarante ans. Alors putain quoi ? Il pouvait y faire face. Regardez Capsicle, il était vieux et toujours bon pied bon oeil. "Et alors ?"

Loki avait l'air furieux. _Oh-oh. Saute d'humeur._ Tout son corps tremblait, mais quand il parla, sa voix s'éleva calme et apaisante. "J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur ton peuple. Quarante ans est considéré comme vieux."

_Vieux_. Tony sentit la colère monter dans sa poitrine. "Charmant. Tu n'es pas non plus un perdreau de l'année."

"Ton âme est jeune, mais ton corps est sur le déclin."

Tony se mit à rire, incrédule, tendant les mains. "Suis-je censé rester là sans rien dire pendant que tu me traites de vieillard ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, connard."

"Et tu imposes ça à ton corps. L'alcool. L'Iron Man. Tu as percuté un lampadaire avec ta voiture la nuit dernière !"

"Moi ?"

_Ah._

Tony fouilla dans ses souvenirs épars. Un crissement des pneus. Un arrêt brusque. Du sang sur le tableau de bord.

_Ah_.

Beaucoup de sang sur le tableau de bord. Une ecchymose sur la poitrine à l'endroit où la ceinture de sécurité l'avait retenu. Des douleurs dans le cou et dans le dos. Traîné hors de la voiture sur le béton froid avant d'être soulevé et transporté.

_Ah._

_Maintenant, je me souviens._

"Oh ouais. Je n'allais pas vite cependant. Je pense que je reculais en fait."

"Tu as de la chance que je t'ai suivi depuis la fête."

"Eh bien, comme on dit, on n'est jamais seul avec un harceleur. Merci, à charge de revanche. Maintenant où est mon Jack Daniels ?"

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent dangereusement. "Je vais te punir pour ton mépris délibéré pour ta propre vie. Je vais te punir pour ta négligence à assurer ta sécurité-"

"Si tu crois un instant que je vais me calmer parce que je vieillis, alors je dois te prévenir, tu sors avec le mauvais gars."

Loki continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. "Et tu m'as promis de te soumettre au þjá ey. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais si près de la mort ! Est-ce encore une autre passive façon d'éviter d'être avec moi, en mourant de stupidité avant de te laisser soumettre ? Je vais t'obliger à te soumettre. Je vais ensuite te baiser jusqu'à l'inconscience. Quand je me serai satisfait avec ton corps, tu tomberas à genoux et tu me supplieras de te lier à moi. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, mon garçon ? Nous ne quitterons pas cette tour avant que tu ne sois lié à moi pour l'éternité ! "

Tony regarda le dieu. Il était plus en colère que Tony ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses yeux passaient du vert au rouge. Le bleu apparaissait et disparaissait sur sa peau. Il ressemblait à Bruce quand il était sur le point de se transformer en Hulk.

Habituellement, même quand il jouissait, le dieu était tellement posé. Si calme. Il pouvait bien projeter de fouetter Tony jusqu'au sang, mais il le lui disait avec une voix douce et un sourire. Maintenant, il semblait perdre complètement le contrôle.

Tony retint un grognement de rire.

La colère de Loki était drôle à bien des niveaux. Principalement drôle parce que, le matin de son...

_Dis-le._

Hier, le matin de son _quarantième anniversaire,_

_Putain._

Hier, quand Tony s'était regardé dans le miroir ce matin-là, il avait été frappé par une révélation - et ce fut vraiment littéralement douloureux.

La colère de Loki était drôle, parce que le dieu ne comprenait pas que son anniversaire avait été...d'accord. Tony ne voulait pas dire son _dernier tour de piste_, parce que, que cela plaise ou pas à Loki, Tony allait continuer à arpenter la piste aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

_Appelons cela mon enterrement de vie de garçon._

"D'accord."

La colère de Loki retomba. "Quoi ?"

Tony sourit méchamment. "Oh, surpris ? Cela te coupe l'herbe sous le pied, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et tes foutues crises de colère", murmura Tony. "Et tu as le culot de m'appeler l'enfant ? óðr áss. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. J'ai étudié." Tony se tourna vers la chambre à coucher, arrachant ses vêtements. "C'est de l'asgardien, il ne faut pas avoir inventé la poudre pour comprendre. Et je m'y connais en poudre, prima donna. Alors, n'y avait-il pas une bonne baise en premier sur ta liste ?"

Loki le suivit, clairement complètement perdu. "Je ne comprends pas."

Tony rampa sur le lit, offrant à Loki le spectacle magique de ses hanches se balançant. "Dois-je te faire un dessin ? Nous baisons, tu fais de la magie."

"Tu as toujours refusé le þja ey."

"J'ai été frappé par une révélation."

"Tony-"

"Juste là", répéta Tony, en essayant de mettre l'accent sur sa réticence à expliquer ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement. _Dis-le, pauvre mauviette ! Tu fais la crise de la quarantaine._ "Maintenant, viens sur le lit, minn guð", dit langoureusement Tony.

Loki pencha la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. "Ta prononciation laisse beaucoup à désirer."

"Viens ici et forme ma langue alors."

"Viens-tu de m'appeler dieu fou ?"

Tony sourit malicieusement - óðr áss. Il avait été très heureux d'avoir mis ça au point. "Je t'ai aussi appelé _mon dieu_", souligna-t-il diplomatiquement. "Minn guð_._ Maintenant, viens sur le lit."

Loki obéit en silence. Il se coucha sur le lit, fit disparaître ses vêtements et attendit Tony. Tony bondit vers sa tâche, baissant la tête, capturant la bite alanguie dans sa bouche, s'activant avec plaisir. Loki siffla et se tortilla. Tony aimait ça.

Une fois qu'il fut dur, Tony se prépara rapidement et se positionna de lui-même sur la longueur du dieu fou. Il agrippa les épaules de Loki, se positionna confortablement et sentit Loki embrasser doucement l'intérieur de son poignet. Tony laissa échapper un soupir sans aucune pensée consciente. Il passa un bref moment à laisser le gland pousser légèrement sur l'anneau, mais sans pousser vers le bas. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps.

"Le collier ? La laisse ?"

Loki pencha la tête à l'empressement de Tony. "À quoi joues-tu, mon vilain petit amour ?"

"Le collier. La laisse. Maintenant."

Tony sentit le cuir se matérialiser sur son cou et ramassa la laisse, la déposant dans la main de Loki. Il poussa sur le sexe, soupirant quand il passa le premier anneau serré de muscles. Il fredonnait de plaisir quand il se laissa couler tout le long. Ouvrant les yeux rêveusement, il regarda Loki. "Je suis à toi, Loki. Et parce que je suis obéissant, comme le petit garçon que tu veux que je sois, je pense que je devrais avoir une récompense."

"Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour."

"Comme c'est gentil", dit Tony, un peu sarcastique, roulant des hanches contre le dieu. Loki soupira tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. "Je veux jouir en premier."

"Oui, mon amour."

"En toi."

Loki regarda Tony, le visage complètement impassible. _Poker face._

Tony s'écarta légèrement, et la laisse se tendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse bouger plus loin. "Tu vois ? Toujours à toi. Je ne contrôle pas. Mais je veux être en toi, Loki."

Loki était toujours silencieux. Tony leva les hanches et contempla le scintillement dans les yeux verts et la légère ouverture des lèvres de Loki. Tony se pencha et passa sa langue à travers elles.

_Tu veux que je me lie à toi ? Montre-moi que je ne suis pas seulement ton jouet._

Il se retira et recula. Tony se déplaçait lentement, attentivement, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que Loki lui dise d'arrêter. Loki ne le fit pas. Le dieu écarta les jambes pour que Tony puisse bouger entre elles. Quand le garçon arriva là, il sentit le léger coup sur la laisse comme il atteignait la limite. Le haut de son corps devait aller vers l'avant pour réduire la distance alors que ses jambes se plaçaient dans la bonne position.

Alors il se tint là, prêt. Il regarda Loki. Le dieu inclina la tête sur le côté et fit glisser lentement la laisse entre ses doigts, ce qui donna à Tony plus de place pour bouger.

Tony se redressa et versa du gel KY sur ses doigts. Le garçon se lécha les lèvres, désireux de commencer, mais curieusement nerveux. Il poussa un doigt en Loki. C'était chaud et serré. Son corps s'électrisa sous la sensation. Il entendit le soupir au-dessus de lui et sourit. Tony fit aller son doigt lentement, prudemment.

"Tu ne vas pas me faire mal, Tony. Tu peux utiliser plus de force, plus de doigts", déclara Loki doucement.

Tony leva les yeux, sûr de lui et sérieux. "Peut-être que je veux juste passer du temps en taquineries. Y as-tu pensé ?"

Loki réfléchit et hocha la tête.

"Alors, tais-toi et laisse-moi jouer."

Loki soupira et secoua la tête. "Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour."

"Recule tes jambes."

Les genoux de Loki se levèrent, s'écartèrent. Être agenouillé entre ces jambes pâles, ses doigts rentrant et sortant dans son dieu était peut-être l'une des choses les plus excitantes que Tony ait jamais faite. Il rentra plus profondément, se léchant les lèvres et ajoutant un autre doigt. C'était merveilleux et il le fit durer aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Dieu seul savait quand il aurait la possibilité d'amener Loki à faire ça une nouvelle fois.

_Et si c'est aujourd'hui, si c'est le jour où je vais...me marier...je ne veux pas que cela arrive avant d'avoir eu un moment de contrôle dans cette relation._

La queue de Loki était dure, elle s'appuyait contre son ventre. De temps en temps, Tony se penchait et lui léchait le scrotum, c'était une cible trop tentante pour être ignorée.

Le dieu se tordait maintenant, haletant et gémissant. "Tony" lui dit-il.

"Patience", réprimanda Tony.

Il baissa les yeux. Il avait quatre doigts à l'intérieur, maintenant. Le velours glissant et chaud s'était refermé sur ses doigts et Loki réussissait à les prendre rapidement et profondément. Tony se demandait s'il avait fait cela avant. "Combien de temps penses-tu que je pourrais te sucer avant que tu ne viennes ?"

Les dieux avaient de l'endurance, non ? N'était-ce pas ce que le salaud lui avait toujours dit ?

"Je pensais que tu voulais me pénétrer", déclara Loki, un peu agacé.

"Est-ce que cela te semble être une réponse à ce que je t'ai demandé ?"

"Je peux me retenir."

"Bien", dit Tony. "Je veux te goûter pendant un moment."

Un moment qui s'avéra être un long moment. Tony était au paradis sachant qu'il ne serait pas arrêté par Loki exigeant sa libération. Tony n'avait jamais nié qu'accomplir cet acte sur son partenaire produisait toutes sortes de merveilleux effets sur son propre corps. C'était excitant, c'était splendide.

C'était...contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, cela rendait Tony puissant. Il avait le contrôle ici, il pouvait décider quel plaisir Loki ressentait et comment. Et les croissants gémissements et miaulements de magnifique détresse étaient incroyables.

"Mon garçon, arrête", dit Loki soudainement. La laisse fut tirée légèrement. "Je ne veux pas jouir. Pas tant que tu n'es pas à l'intérieur de moi."

Tony se recula, un peu déçu de ne pouvoir rester entre ces jambes pour toujours.

Même si, avec le recul, sa mâchoire lui faisait mal maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé quand il avait la queue dans sa bouche. Tony sourit largement. "Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?"

"Pardonne-moi, mon amour. J'ai perdu le compte après dix minutes."

"Tu devras faire mieux la prochaine fois", gronda Tony avec un sourire narquois.

"Tais-toi et prends-moi", siffla Loki.

Tony se positionna à l'entrée et s'arrêta. C'était...intimidant. Il se sentait comme si, d'une seconde à l'autre, Loki allait l'arrêter et le frapper au visage. Tony leva les yeux, un peu inquiet quand il entendit le rire.

"As-tu besoin d'une permission, mon gentil garçon ?" demanda Loki. Le regard perdu et confus avait disparu. Le Loki des cauchemars de Tony et de tous ses rêves mouillés était de retour. Le dieu leva un doigt et lui fit signe malicieusement. "Allons, mon garçon", ronronna-t-il. "Jamais dans tes rêves les plus fous tu ne pourrais imaginer le plaisir de pénétrer un dieu. Ne laisse pas passer cette opportunité."

Tony hocha la tête inconsciemment et poussa sans autre préambule.

"Oh mon dieu", il eut le souffle coupé, les mains s'enfonçant dans les hanches de Loki alors que l'étroitesse du dieu le tuait littéralement.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas été le pénétrateur. Et des décennies qu'il n'avait pas pénétré un homme. C'était tellement plus serré qu'une femme. Ses yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête quand il commença à pousser. Enfin, ses couilles se pressèrent contre le cul de Loki. Il s'arrêta, haletant, la tête roulant en arrière comme la merveilleuse étroitesse l'engouffrait.

Il sentit une légère traction sur la laisse. C'était presque comme si Loki lui maintenait les pieds sur terre. Sans cela, il aurait pu facilement flotter dans l'espace.

"C'est bon ?" demanda Loki doucement.

Tony hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

"Veux-tu que je reprenne le contrôle maintenant, mon garçon ?"

Tony acquiesça de nouveau.

Il sentit Loki remonter ses jambes et les faire pivoter autour des hanches de Tony et, au même moment, il était assis et le poussait vers le bas. Presque comme dans un mouvement de lutte. C'était un mouvement trop fluide - il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il n'ait pas fait ça avant, pensa Tony. Tony était toujours à l'intérieur de son dieu, sa queue serrée comme dans un étau par les muscles divins, mais maintenant, Loki était assis sur lui, caressant autoritairement le visage de Tony.

_Alors tu es à nouveau le soumis._

_Eh bien, oui...mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais._

Tony se tortilla pendant un long moment, en essayant de d'appréhender les sensations écrasantes. Loki attendit que Tony soit calmé, haletant, pâmé et se demandant s'il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose de plus serré ou plus chaud de toute sa vie.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que tu désires, mon petit animal ?"

Tony mit ses mains sur la tête. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Des liens de cuir joignirent ses poignets et les attachèrent.

"Le bâillon ?"

Tony secoua la tête. "Embrasse-moi."

Loki captura sa bouche. Leurs langues se battirent pour dominer alors qu'elles glissaient sauvagement l'une sur l'autre. Tony cria dans la bouche de Loki quand les hanches du dieu bougèrent finalement. Il allait et venait sur la bite de Tony et Tony se cambra et bougea.

"Rapide ou lent ?"

"Lentement, pour commencer", répondit Tony.

Loki s'exécuta. Il se déplaçait lentement et Tony rejeta la tête en arrière, se concentrant sur la sensation comme il glissait dans et dehors du passage étroit et chaud. Chaque nerf de son corps était connecté à sa bite. Il pouvait sentir la puissance dans les muscles de Loki, l'agrippant fermement. C'était presque douloureux et c'était d'autant mieux pour Tony. La douleur rendait la situation irrésistible et Tony, malgré son heure de contrôle, désirait toujours être celui qui était dressé, celui qui perdait complètement pied.

C'était excitant.

_Plus que ça._

"Rapide, violent", commanda Tony car il devenait trop dur de se retenir.

Loki le montait violemment. Le lit tremblait de façon alarmante. Tony pouvait entendre couiner les ressorts du lit. Le mouvement faisait voler son monde en éclats. Il tira fort sur les liens, il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient là. Loki, tellement conscient des besoins et désirs de son amant, tira fortement la laisse vers le haut. Tony, les yeux fermés, sentit la domination de Loki sur lui à travers cette action et il gémit gutturalement de plaisir.

"Je vais...je vais...je vais-" chevrota Tony, se tortillant et se tordant.

"Mon garçon. Je t'en prie, jouis, jouis à l'intérieur de moi."

Tony cria le nom de Loki en jouissant. Loki ralentit ses mouvements, tirant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de Tony. Il regarda le mortel avec des yeux tendres comme il s'évanouissait.

Tony se réveilla dans les bras de Loki peu de temps après. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour retrouver ses esprits, mais une chose était très apparente et appuyait fortement sur sa cuisse.

"Tu es toujours en érection", murmura Tony.

"Tu dormais. Je ne voulais pas la perdre."

"J'étais inconscient", précisa Tony, un peu amèrement. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de bien à son ego d'être si bien travaillé par son dieu qu'il perdait conscience après l'orgasme. Cela le rendait...impuissant dans les bras de Loki. Bien qu'agacé, Tony sourit doucement.

Il revint à la réalité quand les lèvres de Loki glissèrent sur son cou. Tony se décala légèrement. "Veux-tu me-"

"Que veux-tu faire de ça, Tony ?"

Tony réfléchit. "En moi."

"Tu en es sûr ?"

"En moi."

"Chut, détends-toi. J'en ai envie depuis un moment maintenant. Ça ne sera pas long."

Tony se détendit dans les bras de Loki comme le dieu poussait en lui. Loki avait raison. Après un court moment passé à s'enfoncer en lui, ce qui fit violemment frissonner le corps de Tony, Loki fut haletant, referma ses dents sur l'épaule de Tony et le mordit quand il éjacula.

Quand il eut fini, il soupira, embrassa Tony sur la joue et tira les couvertures à eux. "Dors un moment."

"Reste avec moi."

"Jusqu'à ce que les rêves te prennent. Mais je dois partir. J'ai des préparatifs à faire."

"Le þjá ey ?"

"Oui."

"D'accord."

"Tony ?"

"Oui ?"

"Joyeux anniversaire."


	36. þjá ey

Tony resta au lit un long moment après s'être réveillé. Il regarda le plafond. On y était, alors. Le jour J. Il allait faire Dieu sait quelle cérémonie vaudou avec Loki, sauter la tête la première dans une magie ancienne - à laquelle il ne croyait même pas - se lier à un autre pour l'éternité, tout ça pour ne pas perdre l'homme dont il avait désespérément besoin. Un homme qui se trouvait être un dément et ancien dieu nordique du chaos avec lequel il était censé être ennemi.

C'était une si mauvaise idée que Tony ne pouvait même pas croire qu'il l'envisageait seulement. Même lui, le Roi des Décisions Épouvantables, même lui, ne pouvait pas être si stupide.

Mais...

Ils étaient...incroyablement bien ensemble. Cela faisait tellement adolescent de dire ça, mais c'était vrai. Tony ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. N'avait jamais vécu ça. Tony se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti de sa vie.

Tony passa un moment dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents, prit une longue douche, se lava le visage. Il repoussa sa frange, nota les mèches grisonnantes qu'il s'échinait généralement à couvrir.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit son plus beau costume. Plus tard, il se demanderait pourquoi. Peut-être à ce moment où il était le moins Stark de sa vie, il devait au moins se raccrocher à son apparence. Il fixa des boutons de manchette et arrangea son col.

_D'accord. Bien. Plus moyen de reculer._

Le playboy milliardaire poussa la porte. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais quoi que c'était, il fut déçu. Loki était étendu paresseusement sur un canapé, lisant un livre. Autrement, rien ne semblait déplacé.

Loki leva les yeux, détaillant Tony d'un air sceptique. "Tu vas quelque part ?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as aucun style que tu dois te moquer du mien."

"Je te préfère avec moins."

"Tu me préfères nu."

"Oui."

Tony sourit et se dirigea vers le bar. "Si cela ne te dérange pas de me rendre l'alcool que tu m'as fauché, je t'en serais reconnaissant. Je suis d'humeur à me saouler."

"J'ai besoin que tu sois sobre pour ça."

Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent momentanément. "Pour quoi ? Oh, c'est vrai - alors nous le faisons vraiment ?"

_Doucement, peut-être qu'il ne réalisera pas que tu n'as pensé à rien d'autre._

"J'ai besoin que tu restes sobre, pour que tu ne puisses pas dire plus tard que tu étais ivre et que je t'ai forcé à faire cela."

Tony souleva la languette métallique d'une canette. "Un coca light ?"

"Je veux que tu me le demandes. Je veux que tu supplies."

"Un coca _light_, tu vois. Pas que je sois inquiet au sujet de ma silhouette ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste meilleur. "

"Tony..." soupira Loki.

"Tu veux un coca ?"

Loki secoua la tête, fatigué comme les parents d'enfants de cinq ans peuvent l'être. "Non, je ne veux pas de coca, light ou autre. Je te veux. Maintenant."

"Je suis plutôt crevé pour l'instant."

"J'ai déjà entendu ça."

"Hé !" protesta Tony.

"Tu recules ? Encore ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit cela."

Les yeux de Loki se rétrécirent légèrement. "Alors que dis-tu, Tony ?"

"On le fait ou pas ? Je suis fatigué de tourner autour du pot."

"Il n'y a pas à avoir peur, Tony. C'est une belle chose."

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. "Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?"

"Pas moi, mais je l'ai vu se faire entre un ancien dieu asgardien et une jolie petite nymphe venue de l'un des Neuf Royaumes."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Ils ont vécu ensemble à Asgard pendant plusieurs centaines d'années."

Tony savait qu'il devait y avoir plus. "Et ensuite ?"

Loki haussa les épaules. "Il est mort pendant une bataille. Contre les Géants de glace. Comme c'est dans l'ordre des choses, elle s'étiola et mourut."

Tony voulait vraiment, vraiment à boire. "Et bien, cela semble marrant." Il se tourna vers le bar, puis se retourna en se souvenant qu'il était vide. "Et si je meurs, tu trouves juste un autre mec." Il passa devant Loki, sans le regarder, se dirigeant vers le téléviseur.

"Tu me crois si versatile ?"

Tony ouvrit le placard. "Où est ma vodka d'urgence ?"

"Avec le reste. Réponds à ma question."

"Je pense que tu as vécu un millier d'années et que tu vas vivre encore pendant des milliers d'autres."

"Avec toi".

"Et si je meurs ?"

Loki sourit et c'était ce sourire étrange, dangereux et maniaque que Tony avait appris à connaître, aimer et craindre tout à la fois. "Je ne le permettrai pas."

Tony leva les épaules, mal à l'aise. "On va le faire ou pas ?"

"Pas avant que tu ne me le demandes. Pas avant que tu ne supplies."

"Allez, vas-y."

"Non."

Tony savait ce qu'il faisait. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait. Loki avait besoin que Tony ne puisse pas s'appuyer sur cet argument plus tard quand des accusations comme "mais tu m'as obligé" commenceraient à fuser. Tony se tortillait intérieurement. Après sa...après avoir craqué, dit ces choses terribles à Loki, même Tony ne pouvait être sûr que cela ne se reproduise jamais.

Tony avait un mot de sûreté. Loki avait besoin de ça.

Il ferma les yeux brièvement et se souvint du _À moi _gravé sur sa cuisse. Cela lui avait laissé une cicatrice comme le _Mon garçon._ Le _Mon garçon _excitait Tony quand il le touchait. Le _À moi _ le faisait frissonner au souvenir de la domination. Il l'utilisait comme un souvenir, comme un avertissement personnel que toute haine de sa part envers Loki serait accueillie par un amour douloureux, absolu, dévastateur.

C'était perturbant, angoissant et peut-être la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver.

"Tu veux que j'implore ?" demanda Tony amèrement. "Je ne supplie jamais."

_Ha ! Quand ne l'as-tu pas fait avec lui ?_

"Je comprends", dit Loki doucement. "Et je suis désolé. Mais il le faut."

Tony s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Il ouvrit le col de sa chemise, laissant sa cravate pendre et déboutonna les boutons du haut. La lumière bleue scintillait doucement sous sa chemise. "Des femmes se sont jetées à mes pieds, tu sais."

"Cela a dû être amusant", dit Loki benoîtement.

"M'ont supplié de leur faire des enfants." Tony buvait son coca, essayant de se convaincre que c'était du scotch. Du scotch pétillant, d'accord. "J'ai été désigné neuf fois comme le Célibataire le Plus Convoité par Time Magazine."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, Tony ?"

"Tu as de la chance de m'avoir", dit Tony, les yeux fixés sur Loki.

Loki pencha la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres. "Oui. C'est pourquoi tu vas être mon thrall. Je vais pas te laisser aller n'importe où maintenant que je t'ai. Je me suis toujours montré parfaitement clair à ce sujet. Je te veux, Tony Stark, maintenant et pour toujours. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. " Les yeux de Loki brillèrent et son sourire s'élargit. "Allez, mon amour. Ce n'est pas si difficile."

Tony regarda le sol. "Je veux être à toi, Loki."

"Dis-le moi".

Tony leva les yeux, lança un regard furieux mais céda et dit : "Je veux être lié à toi, je veux être ton thrall."

"Oui ?"

"S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, Loki. Tu m'as déjà promis de ne jamais me laisser, donc faisons cela et passons à autre chose. Comme ça, nous pourrons mettre fin à cette dispute et en commencer de nouvelles."

"Encore."

"Neuf fois le Célibataire le Plus Convoité."

"Tony."

"Je te hais", murmura Tony. "S'il te plaît, Loki, je t'en supplie. Fais-moi tien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et je n'ai jamais été aussi apaisé. C'est grâce à toi."

Loki se leva, se détourna. Pendant une minute, Tony crut qu'il le quittait après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Loki avait commencé tout cela pour détruire Tony. Ce serait le moment de partir. Un Tony humilié et vaincu de fond en comble, suppliant pour être lié. Implorant pour se marier.

Au lieu de cela, Loki se dirigea vers son sac. Il en sortit un long ruban noir ressemblant à une bande de tissu.

Tony regarda Loki contempler le ruban avec une quasi adoration. _Quelle déception._

Tony haussa un sourcil. "C'est tout ?"

"Oui."

Tony sourit, affectant le choc. "Mais ce n'est pas de l'or. Je pensais que tout ce qui venait d'Asgard était en or."

Loki l'ignora. "Normalement, il y a une cérémonie publique devant le peuple d'Asgard. Odin use de sa magie et il y a un sacrifice. Tu me pardonneras si je préfère que nous le fassions en privé et sans la bénédiction du Père de tout."

"Et, j'espère, sans répandre de sang sur le sol", déclara Tony en matière d'avertissement. "Quel genre de sacrifice ?"

"L'Asgardien présente une proie à son thrall. Historiquement et symboliquement, cela a été conçu comme une preuve que le thrall serait soutenu par son Asgardien et ne mourrait pas de faim."

"Eh bien, nous pouvons commander une pizza, si tu veux."

"S'il te plaît, essaie de prendre cela au sérieux, Tony."

"Si tu veux du sérieux, alors puis-je suggérer que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour cela ?"

Prêt à tout pour appartenir à Loki, mais faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le décourager. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

"Viens ici."

"Cela va être magique, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas à cette merde."

"Viens ici."

"On ne pourrait pas plutôt s'enfuir à Las Vegas ? Ils font des mariages Elvis."

"Viens ici".

Tony se déplaça précautionneusement vers Loki. Loki allait probablement agiter les mains et marmonner un peu de magie et puis ils pourraient simplement clore le débat. Comme la plupart des couples mariés. Pour certains, le mariage était un événement important et émouvant et pour d'autres, le mariage servait souvent juste à rendre leur partenaire heureux. Il ne voulait rien dire sur le long terme.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony."

"Je ne suis pas inquiet. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire." Tony s'installa juste en face de Loki, levant les yeux vers le visage qui régissait sa vie, ses rêves et ses cauchemars et détourna rapidement le regard. "C'est une putain de perte de temps."

"Donne-moi ta main."

Tony hésita et s'exécuta.

"N'aie pas peur, Tony."

"Je n'ai pas peur."

"Détends-toi".

"Je suis détendu", dit Tony entre ses dents serrées.

"Cela va juste faire momentanément un peu mal."

"Quoi ?" demanda Tony, alarmé. Le sourire de Loki s'épanouit sur son visage étroit, rusé et cruel. Tony renifla. "Connard", murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Loki saisit la main de Tony et enroula le ruban autour de leurs poignets. C'était un noeud assez compliqué à réaliser quand n'aviez qu'une seule main pour le faire, mais Loki y réussit assez bien.

"Nous n'avons pas rester trop longtemps comme ça, hein ?" demanda Tony. "Parce que, excuse-moi de te le dire, ça fait un peu bizarre."

"Chut, mon enfant."

"Et je ne me vois pas aller à l'entraînement sur l'héliporteur comme ça. Cela serait un peu gênant."

"C'est un moment que j'ai imaginé tous les jours pendant plus d'un an", déclara Loki doucement, mais sérieusement. "S'il te plaît, essaie de ne pas te montrer si méprisant à ce sujet."

Peut-être que c'était le ton utilisé par Loki. Il n'était pas menaçant, il n'évoquait pas de punition. C'était juste une supplique solennelle et triste pour que Tony agisse comme un adulte, pour une fois dans sa vie. Tony l'avait entendue mille fois avant, venant de centaines de personnes.

"Désolé", murmura-t-il. Il leva les yeux quand une main chaude caressa son visage.

"Je vais passer le reste de ma vie à te soumettre à moi par la douleur, le plaisir et la domination pure. Mais pour l'instant, en ce moment, je veux que tu veuilles ceci."

_Parce que cela ne fonctionnera pas si tu ne le fais pas._ Les non-dits flottaient dans l'air. Tony déglutit et hocha la tête.

Loki souleva sa main libre au-dessus de leurs mains liées et commença à marmonner quelque chose en asgardien. Malgré le désir de Tony de laisser Loki avoir son moment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être Tony. Tout ça était si stupide et inutile.

Il sursauta d'inquiétude quand le ruban commença à bouger et à serrer comme un serpent noir. Instinctivement, il essaya de retirer sa main. Loki glapit et serra sa main plus fort. Tony remarqua qu'une brûlure apparaissait sur la main de Loki.

Le dieu avait cessé de psalmodier et foudroyait Tony du regard. Quand il parla, cependant, c'était toujours du même ton apaisant. "Ne te recule pas, Tony. La magie sent que je te force et ne permettra pas que le rituel se produise."

"Tu es brûlé !"

"Cela continuera à brûler tant que tu me repousseras", dit Loki doucement, mais les yeux durs. Tony pouvait voir qu'il souffrait.

Il se détendit, relâcha son bras. Loki respira fort et fléchit soigneusement sa main liée, grimaçant de douleur. Il tira le ruban légèrement vers l'arrière avec une grimace. Il y avait une brûlure profonde, rouge et noire imprimée sur sa peau. Le sang coulait, c'était atroce. Tony pouvait sentir la main de Loki trembler sous la sienne comme il luttait contre la douleur.

"La magie a un prix", expliqua-t-il doucement. "La magie a une part de vie propre. J'ai marché au milieu d'elle, je l'ai canalisée en moi et l'ai utilisée à volonté, mais je ne la possède pas. Je ne peux pas m'en rendre maître." Le regard de Loki se riva sur Tony. "Toute ma vie, j'ai appris à apprivoiser et contrôler une force d'une beauté merveilleuse, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais jamais la posséder vraiment. Sachant qu'un jour, elle pourrait me tuer. Et tu te demandes comment il est possible que je te contrôle si complètement, Tony, quand je m'entraîne pour t'avoir à moi depuis bien avant ta naissance. Crois-moi. Je suis ce dont tu as besoin. Je te connais, je sais tout de toi, comme personne d'autre ne te connaît. Et, pour cette raison, je te respecte comme personne d'autre ne te respecte. Je te donnerai toujours ce dont tu _as besoin_, au lieu de ce que tu _veux_."

Tony déglutit douloureusement.

"J'ai besoin que tu cèdes", grogna Loki.

"Je ne céderai jamais", siffla Tony.

"Tony", déclara Loki en guise d'avertissement. Il leva les épaules, se calma. "Maintenant, puis-je continuer ?"

Tony lui jeta un regard noir, mais hocha la tête. Loki revint à la cérémonie, sa main libre au-dessus de leurs mains jointes, murmurant des mots étrangers à Tony. Cela ressemblait à de l'asgardien, mais pas tout à fait. Presque comme de l'asgardien, mais avec un accent différent ? Tony ne pouvait pas le dire. Cela sonnait sexy, cependant. Le ruban bougea, comme animé d'une vie propre et devint plus compliqué et complexe. Il glissa sur sa main jusqu'à devenir une sorte de bracelet autour de son poignet.

Tout d'un coup, il commença à se transformer en or, scintillant et éclatant.

"Putain, je le savais. C'est toujours de l'or avec vous autres", murmura Tony.

Un épuisement accablant commença à le faire chanceler. Ses yeux devinrent flous et son corps se balança dangereusement. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut que la main de Loki avait quitté la sienne. Il ouvrit des yeux voilés pour voir qu'ils étaient encore attachés par le ruban, un long fil d'or entre eux. Il brilla d'un éclat blanc et se fondit dans leur peau.

Tony tomba à la renverse.

Il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin en or. Comme celui dans les quartiers de Loki à Asgard. Mais celui-ci avait des chaînes blanches qui l'attachaient aux quatre coins du lit. Il était nu, ce qui n'était pas une énorme surprise, mais ressentit une douce chaleur autour de lui, comme s'il y avait une cheminée dans la chambre. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité autour du lit.

Ce dont il aurait sans doute dû s'inquiéter était l'immense panthère noire recroquevillée à ses pieds. Tony pouvait l'entendre ronronner mais jugea préférable de ne pas la réveiller. Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle remonta vers lui, sa forme gracieuse se balançant pendant qu'elle se déplaçait, révélant la puissance de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne sur sa poitrine. Tony réalisa alors qu'il ne semblait pas avoir son réacteur ark, mais encore une fois, c'était un de ces petits détails qui ne le dérangeait plus.

La panthère noire le dévisagea de ses yeux verts et se pencha pour lui lécher le visage, encore et encore. Tony essaya de s'éloigner mais les chaînes blanches le maintenaient en place. Il soupira de gêne légère et se détendit légèrement, laissant la panthère le lécher.

"Tony".

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Il y a un chat sur moi", murmura-t-il lourdement.

Il y eut une pause. Puis une voix dit, s'efforçant apparemment de ne pas rire, "Je n'en vois aucun, mon amour."

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, rassemblant ses esprits. "Quoi ?" Il se frotta le visage, se retournant dans son le lit à la tour Stark. Loki était couché à côté de lui, la poitrine secouée d'un rire silencieux. "Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Tony, groggy.

"Quel chat ?"

"Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ce chat."

"C'est une pratique midgardienne habituelle ?" demanda Loki, ses dents blanches étincelant.

Tony lui jeta un regard de colère. "Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur", cracha Tony. Il se frotta à nouveau le visage. "Je me sens comme si j'avais la gueule de bois. Encore. Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Six heures du matin."

"Quoi ? "

"Six heures du matin, samedi", précisa Loki.

Tony réfléchit. "J'ai dormi pendant un jour et demi?"

"Il fallait s'y attendre", dit Loki doucement, en caressant les cheveux de Tony possessivement. "Le lien est un processus éprouvant pour le partenaire mortel. Certains n'y survivent même pas."

Tony frappa la main avec colère. "À quel moment allais-tu me parler de ça ?"

"Maintenant, évidemment. Si tu étais mort, il n'aurait pas été nécessaire de te l'expliquer."

"Sale fils de pute." Tony balança ses jambes hors du lit et se dirigea en chancelant de la salle de bains. "Tu sais quoi ? Entre ça et la traversée vers Asgard, toi...vous deux, toi et Thor ! Putain de frères Odin...Argh ! Connards ! Je vais pisser, prendre une douche et trouver de quoi manger. Ensuite, je vais t'en mettre une dans la tête ! "

"Reviens vite", dit Loki placidement alors que Tony refermait la porte sur lui.

Tony s'adossa à la porte, prenant un moment pour se reprendre. Il sauta au plafond quand il entendit la voix de Loki à travers la porte. "Et quand tu auras terminé, tu devras me laisser prendre ton corps magnifique."

"Oh, _je devrai _?"

"Tu ne pensais pas que le seul but du þjá ey était l'immortalité ? Tony, attends un peu de ressentir ce que c'est maintenant quand je te prends. Ce que c'est quand deux corps qui partagent une âme liée vibrent à l'unisson. Nous serons à l'intérieur l'un de l'autre comme tu ne l'as jamais ressenti. "

Soudain, l'envie de tuer le monstre n'était plus aussi pressante que celle de se faire baiser par lui.

"D'accord", soupira Tony, se sentant un peu impuissant.

Tony se sentait mieux qu'il ne voulait le croire. Il se sentait...comme s'il sortait d'une gueule de bois. Mais rien ne semblait différent. Tout semblait même relativement normal. Pas de feux d'artifice, pas de bouleversement de sa vie, rien de ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Lorsque Tony quitta la chambre quelque temps plus tard, il trouva un amas de nourriture sur la table. Loki, qui n'avait apparemment aucune idée de ce que Tony voudrait, avait clairement ordonné à Jarvis de commander tout ce que Tony commandait généralement comme plats à emporter. Chinois, italien, thaïlandais. Cela avait été tout simplement entassé sur la table.

Tony haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mangeait ce genre de choses à sept heures du matin. C'était la première fois qu'il les mangeait chaudes, cependant. Il était juste surpris que ces établissements soient ouverts si tôt. Mais pour un client comme Tony Stark, ils n'auraient jamais refusé une commande.

Tony enfourna de grandes quantités de poitrine de porc croustillant, de riz au jasmin et de sauce hoisin dans sa bouche.

Loki le regarda par-dessus le canapé où il semblait plongé dans un autre livre. Était-ce tout ce que l'homme faisait ? Comploter pour conquérir le monde, lire et prendre le corps de Tony sur n'importe quelle surface qui se présentait ?

"Charmant", murmura Loki avec un léger dédain.

Tony se tourna vers lui avec colère. "J'ai dormi pendant un jour et demi à cause de toi."

"C'était certainement le moment le plus paisible que j'ai passé avec toi."

Tony roula des yeux avant d'entamer une part de pizza pepperoni. "Où est l'alcool ?"

"Pas d'alcool."

Tony s'arrêta, pensant à l'avenir. "Pouvons-nous - je veux dire, peu importe, mais nous pourrions aller dans cette pièce."

"Celle dont on ne peut s'échapper", déclara Loki benoîtement.

Tony lui jeta un regard noir. Il aurait aussi bien pu dire _Loki, s'il te plaît enferme-moi quelque part dont je ne pourrai jamais partir._ "Nous pouvons rester ici si tu veux, mon cher", dit Tony d'un ton soumis.

"Non, je pense que nous devrions aller chez nous."

"Tout ce que tu voudras, chéri", railla Tony, sauvant ce qui restait de son orgueil. Tony termina rapidement son repas, qui s'acheva par quelques verres d'eau. "Allons-y", dit-il, beaucoup trop vivement.

Loki sourit et ferma son livre. "Bien sûr, mais tu ne _veux pas vraiment_ y aller, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu es juste la malheureuse victime dans tout cela. "

"Évidemment", déclara Tony. "Maintenant, allez."

"Enlève tes vêtements. Tu ne les emportes pas."

"Sérieus-"

"Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux."

Tony leva les yeux et se déshabilla rapidement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de m'habiller", murmura Tony sombrement.

"En effet, _je_ ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu prends la peine de t'habiller", convint malicieusement Loki.

Loki s'avança et prit Tony dans ses bras. Tony serra les dents contre l'obscurité, ce sentiment d'être retourné. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça. Mais au moins ce n'était pas une traversée.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il dépassa Loki et se jeta pratiquement sur le lit. Il entendit le rire de Loki derrière lui, mais l'ignora. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, attendant patiemment sur ses genoux.

Loki scintilla et dit : "Un petit quelque chose pour toi, mon amour. Pour t'être bien comporté pendant le rituel." Ses vêtements lourds habituels se transformèrent en un jean noir et une chemise verte, presque identiques à ceux des fantasmes secrets de Tony.

_Putain, comment a-t-il su ?_ Tony retint un gémissement. Son dieu était si beau.

Loki ouvrit la braguette de son jean et Tony rampa pour prendre dans sa bouche l'offrande de Loki. Loki soupira, la tête en arrière et une main posée sur la tête de Tony. Tony frissonna pendant un long moment après le premier mouvement d'enthousiasme. _Putain de putain._

Loki avait eu raison. C'était mieux que jamais. Son corps frissonnait d'excitation alors que chaque centre du plaisir dans son cerveau s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël.

Tony passa beaucoup de temps à juste expérimenter, suçant et léchant, se balançant d'avant en arrière et ressentant ce sentiment intérieur de plénitude. Il se retirait et ce sentiment disparaissait, laissant un vide froid à l'intérieur de lui. Il la reprenait dans sa bouche et, soudain, il était au-delà des ses rêves les plus fous.

Tony ne continua pas longtemps. Même s'il adorait cela, cette plénitude était si merveilleuse qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il s'écarta de nouveau. "Loki, s'il te plaît. Juste pour une fois, pas de jeux, je veux juste que tu me prennes."

Loki dégagea les cheveux de Tony de ses yeux et prit un tube de lubrifiant dans sa poche, il en versa une giclée pour lui, l'étala sur sa queue et versa le reste dans la main de Tony. Tony l'étendit rapidement, sans vergogne, se préparant avec des doigts rapides et maladroits.

Quand Loki se déshabilla et le rejoint sur le lit, Tony enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Loki. "Tu es un petit garçon impatient, n'est-ce pas ?" Loki soupira de plaisir en se frayant un chemin en Tony.

"J'ai besoin de ça !" soupira Tony.

"Je sais", susurra Loki. "Je sais."

Il le pénétra et pour une seconde, lui et Tony se perdirent complètement dans la sensation. Tony ne l'oublierait jamais. Un trou dans sa poitrine, dont il avait jusqu'alors ignoré la présence, était finalement comblé. Il avait le sentiment que ses yeux se décillaient, il contemplait un nouveau monde de couleurs. Il pouvait sentir chaque texture contre sa peau. Il pouvait tout à coup goûter Loki à nouveau dans sa bouche. Tout était pur et intense. Tony se trouvait encore sous Loki, ayant presque trop peur pour bouger.

Loki, qui semblait tout aussi étonné, se reprit le premier et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément. Tony pensait qu'il allait exploser de plénitude. La tête de Loki retomba sur l'épaule de Tony et le dieu haleta pendant un long moment. "Je ne-" bégaya Loki. Il se déplaça, Tony gémit bruyamment et Loki frémit avec un soupir désespéré. "Je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé- Oh Yggdrasil ! Oh Tony, oh oui !"

Tony ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire. Il pensait que, même s'il clignait des yeux, tout volerait en éclats.

Loki marmonnait en asgardien et haletait sur lui, l'émerveillement et l'extase dans les yeux. Ouvert et franc, Loki se perdait dans l'instant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Tony auparavant. Loki cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Frissonnant, il ressortit complètement.

Tony sanglota presque quand le froid se précipita pour combler le creux de sa...sa...putain. Loki avait raison. C'était une âme. "En moi, s'il te plaît !" s'écria-t-il.

Loki commença à pousser lentement. Il ne s'agissait même pas de sexe. Jouir était la dernière chose qu'ils avaient à l'esprit. Ils étaient presque trop intimidés par l'idée. Était-ce ce que cela faisait d'être si proche ? Il s'agissait d'être connecté à un monde de sensations. Tony leva la main et amena Loki sur sa poitrine, alors que les hanches du dieu bougeaient paresseusement.

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais me sentir comme ça", murmura Tony.

Loki hocha la tête silencieusement.

"Je t'aime tellement", dit Tony, se sentant comme s'il tenait un pistolet contre sa tête. C'était sans aucun doute la chose la plus effrayante qu'il ait jamais faite. Il attendit, se sentant comme s'il chancelait sur le bord d'une falaise.

Loki leva la tête et l'embrassa. "Je t'aime aussi, Tony."

Tony cligna des yeux. _Putain non, ne t'avise même pas, Tony. Ressaisis-toi !_ "Bien", dit-il, forçant son ton fanfaron. "Maintenant, sois gentil et baise-moi dans ce lit."

Loki sourit et s'exécuta.

Mieux que la drogue, mieux que l'alcool, mieux que les voitures rapides ou mieux que sauver le monde. Tony ferma les yeux, s'accrochant au corps pantelant de Loki et ne put retenir son sourire.

**N/ A : Avant que quiconque ne demande, ce n'est pas un cliffhanger, c'est vraiment la fin du chapitre :) Je pense que le lien était plus au centre de leur nouvelle connexion que le sexe. Mais n'ayez crainte, il y a encore beaucoup de cochonneries à venir et d'autres effets du lien se feront sentir quand nous progresserons. **


	37. Un moment d'inconscience

"Arrête ça."

Tony leva les yeux de son verre. "Arrêter quoi ?"

"De sourire. Ça devient ennuyeux." Natasha haussa un sourcil. "Tu as eu ce sourire rivé au visage toute la journée."

"J'ai remarqué ça aussi", dit Steve.

"Vraiment, GI Joe ? Très intelligent de ta part." déclara Tony. "Et j'ai porté mon masque toute la journée, donc je conteste les faits. Maintenant passez-moi la sauce soja."

Un repas après un combat, comme après l'attaque Chitauri à New York. Cela arrivait de temps en temps, généralement après une victoire et tant qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé. Ces derniers temps, cela se produisait après les combats les plus ennuyeux. Si ennuyeux était un mot que vous pouviez vraiment utiliser.

C'était le mercredi après le week-end de son anniversaire et la première fois qu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ses amis Avengers depuis le...mariage. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, même s'il avait le sentiment que cela devait être imprimé sur son visage.

Ce repas arrivait après une bataille assez ennuyeuse. Cela avait été plus une manoeuvre politique qu'autre chose. Avec Doom qui se tenait tranquille, préparant sans doute de nouveaux coups tordus, les Avengers avait été envoyés à Prague où un nouveau groupe terroriste s'était formé et commençait à se développer. Ils leur étaient tombés dessus, avaient trouvé le risible laboratoire où ils avaient créé, ou essayé de créer, des bombes sales et les avaient remis aux officiels afin qu'ils soient jugés.

Envoyer les Avengers pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial avait semblé exagéré, mais au moins cela envoyait le message que les groupes terroristes devaient désormais potentiellement faire face à Hulk. Cela donnerait à chaque terroriste en herbe de quoi réfléchir.

Pour Barton et Natasha, il s'agissait d'une mission comme une autre. Steve était tout simplement heureux de servir son pays comme un bon petit soldat. Tony n'était pas sûr de ce que Thor et Bruce pensaient à ce sujet, mais personnellement, cela donnait à Tony le sentiment d'être utilisé.

_Et pas dans le bon sens._

Les Avengers n'étaient pas censés être une autre branche du gouvernement.

_Loki a raison. Natasha a raison. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à la politique._

Donc, aujourd'hui, c'était sushi. Ils picoraient dans les plats passant sur le grand comptoir tournant du restaurant, mangeant, riant et parlant de tout ce qui n'avait pas trait aux explosions, à la mort ou à l'infamie en général.

Thor n'avait pas été très chaud au début, ces petites bouchées de poisson ne correspondant pas à sa conception de la nourriture. Cependant, le comptoir roulant l'enchantait, ses grands yeux bleus vifs suivaient les plats colorés qui passaient, saisissant tout ce qui lui faisait envie et créant une montagne de bols. Inutile de dire qu'il avait complètement ignoré les baguettes.

Tony était assis de l'autre côté de la table, picorant ses tekka et terminant son saké chaud. Il était en train de se perdre dans un fantasme sexuel qui se déroulait dans la salle de bain d'un avion avec un grand dieu pâle quand Natasha et Steve décidèrent de lui tomber dessus.

Natasha le fixa avec son habituel regard détecteur de mensonges. "Tu as passé le week-end avec Lockley ?"

"N'as-tu donc aucune vie personnelle ?"

"Était-elle aussi dans la voiture ?" demanda Natasha.

"Quelle voiture ?"

"Celle que tu as enroulée autour d'un lampadaire", intervint Steve.

"En arrière. Comment t'y es-tu pris ?" demanda Barton, apparemment modérément impressionné.

Tony soupira, mais il avait déjà pensé à ça auparavant. "Je n'étais pas dans la voiture."

"Alors, qui était au volant, Tony ?"

Tony haussa les épaules et ouvrit les bras. "J'ai vu les dégâts quand ils l'ont remorquée. Vous pensez vraiment que je serais assis ici après ça ?"

"Tu étais tellement ivre ce soir-là que tu ne te souviens probablement même pas."

"Je me souviendrais si j'avais eu la tête ouverte, non ?" demanda Tony. "La voiture était bousillée."

"Où est-elle maintenant ?"

"Transformée en canettes de coca, probablement. Je l'ai mise en morceaux pour récupérer les pièces. Et je n'étais pas si ivre que ça. Je suis retourné à la maison et oui, Lockley et moi avons passé le week-end...à faire des trucs. Quel crime ai-je commis cette fois ? "

"Tu ne veux pas savoir qui t'as volé la voiture ?" demanda Natasha.

"C'est bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas savoir", ajouta Steve.

Tony leva un doigt, l'agitant devant eux : "Maintenant, vous voyez, c'est elle qui a toutes les idées. Et vous, tout ce que vous faites, c'est d'en rajouter des tonnes."

"Tu as eu un accident de voiture ?" demanda Bruce.

"C'est un nouveau jeu ? N'avons-nous pas déjà établi que je n'étais pas dans la voiture ?"

"As-tu été blessé ?"

"Je n'étais pas dans la voiture, Bruce."

_Si tu restes assis ici plus longtemps, tu vas finir par te trahir._

"D'accord", dit Tony en se levant. "Je rentre chez moi. Mais c'était amusant, on devrait continuer à sauver le monde de temps à autre. Le repas est pour moi. À moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne veuille régler la note de Thor. Il en est encore à calculer le taux de change pour ses gelds."

Tony s'éloignait déjà quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Son cœur se serra.

"Gelds ?"

"Quoi ?" Tony se retourna, grimaçant intérieurement.

Barton fronçait les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'un geld ?"

"Des pièces", déclara Thor. "C'est la monnaie asgardienne."

Tony haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. "Waouh, je dois avoir passé trop de temps à Asgard."

"Et tu as appris la langue ?" dit Natasha, incrédule.

Tony lui lança son plus bel air supérieur. "Je parle quatre langues. Et toi ?"

"Dix."

"Personne n'aime les frimeurs", déclara Tony. "J'en sais quelque chose. Y a-t-il seulement dix langues dans le monde ?"

"J'ai fini aussi." annonça Thor en se levant et en poussant Barton et Steve. "Et je voudrais te parler, mon ami."

"Très bien", dit Tony, quittant le restaurant avec l'homme. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Tony décida que la seule façon pour lui de la jouer était d'être Stark. "Tu as quelque chose pour moi ? Seulement, je suis en retard dans mon agenda de playboy."

"Il y a quelque chose de différent en toi, Tony. Je ne peux juste pas dire quoi."

"Ah-heu. C'est tout ?"

"Non", dit Thor avec un sourire. "Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. Je disais simplement...ce n'est pas grave. Je suis heureux que tu sois heureux, Tony."

_Le serais-tu si tu savais ?_

"Ce que je voulais dire; j'étais à Asgard jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

"Passer ton temps à faire des allers et retours ne doit pas être bon pour toi", dit Tony, se comportant de manière désintéressée, composant un numéro sur son téléphone et l'élevant à son oreille.

"La reine a demandé que je t'adresse une invitation à retourner à Asgard à l'avenir."

"Je pensais que je ne pouvais pas revenir sans mourir ?"

"En effet", déclara Thor avec un soupir. "C'est vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer sa demande. Bien que cela soit bizarre."

"Hogan, c'est moi. Ramène la voiture, d'accord ? Merci. Allez, Thor, je t'écoute."

"Je disais, c'est bizarre-"

"Tu as transmis le message. Merci. Dis à ta mère que c'est une offre généreuse, mais je ne vois pas cela se produire bientôt. Ou dans un million d'années. Ou jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici ma voiture."

_Eh bien, c'était insupportable._

Tony laissa le héros debout sur le trottoir comme il s'éloignait. Loki lui avait assuré que Thor ne saurait pas. Ou du moins, il ne saurait pas avec certitude. Mais il pourrait...

À la façon dont Loki décrivait cela, ça ressemblait à un sixième sens. Comme quand plusieurs femmes se retrouvaient ensemble. Quand l'une d'entre elles était enceinte, les autres, la plupart du temps, le _savaient toutes_. Mais lorsqu'on leur demandait d'expliquer, elles recouraient inévitablement à des phrases toutes faites comme "elle est tout simplement rayonnante". C'était une chose à laquelle vous étiez sensible, surtout si vous l'aviez déjà vécu. Mais vous n'auriez jamais vraiment pu expliquer _pourquoi_.

Thor pouvait avoir un pressentiment à ce sujet, mais, sans doute parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore expérimenté, il n'était pas en mesure de vraiment savoir. Pas comme les autres Asgardiens le pourraient.

Et la reine avait soudainement envie de le revoir. Savait-elle, vraiment ? Elle pouvait _savoir_ que Loki avait toujours tendu vers ça, mais elle était dans un monde tout à fait différent en ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas _savoir, savoir_, si ?

_Ceci devient un peu puéril, tu ne crois pas ?_

_N'est-il pas simplement temps de dire la vérité ?_

Tony pensa à le dire franchement à Thor.

_Non._

_Ou peut-être si je pouvais être certain que le marteau était enfermé quelque part._

Comme Tony pénétrait dans le hall d'entrée de la tour, il ne fut pas du tout surpris d'y trouver Loki. "Tony, Tony, Tony", souffla la voix caressante.

Tony gémit. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois, bordel ?" demanda-t-il.

Loki se pressa contre le corps de Tony, ses bras enlaçant la poitrine du playboy. "Chut", souffla le dieu à son oreille.

Tony roula des yeux et se détendit dans l'étreinte. Dieu sait ce qui avait provoqué cette humeur, mais Tony allait en profiter pendant qu'il le pouvait. Une langue chaude et humide parcourut son oreille.

"Thor a remarqué", dit Tony, essayant de paraître désinvolte sur le sujet.

"Étant donné que je ne suis pas blessé, je présume qu'il n'a pas réussi à identifier le changement."

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il va devenir fou ?"

Loki rit. "Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je fait de toi mon thrall ?"

_Si je suis coupable d'être Tony Stark, alors il est coupable d'être le Trickster._

Tony essaya de repousser Loki, légèrement en colère. "Putain, je le savais."

"Calme-toi, mon amour. Je te taquine", dit Loki, le ton de réprimande résonnant si moqueur au vu du sourire qu'il arborait.

Tony lutta avant d'abandonner finalement, dans l'impossibilité de se dégager de la prise de fer. "Honnêtement, je te déteste parfois."

Loki rit doucement. Tony frémit de plaisir quand la langue parcourut son cou. "Et je ne suis pas vraiment fan des léchouilles, tu sais", mentit Tony dans un grognement.

Le corps de Loki se frotta contre lui. Tony se pencha, donnant à Loki un meilleur accès à son cou.

Tony était encore excité et, à vrai dire, un peu terrifié par les séquelles du lien. Ce n'était pas une sensation facile à décrire. Ce n'était pas le classique mon coeur bat la chamade, je souffre quand il n'est pas là, bla bla bla. Tony pouvait fonctionner très bien sans lui. Et oui, il pensait à lui tout le temps. Mais il faisait déjà cela avant le vaudou.

En toute honnêteté, Tony ne se sentait pas différent d'avant.

En dépit de toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses, il était encore Tony.

Les effets étaient vraiment notables quand Loki était là. Ce n'était que quand Loki était de retour dans la chambre que Tony sentait un poids, dont il avait jusque là ignoré la présence, lui être soudainement retiré. Qu'il ressentait soudainement une sensation de chaleur quand il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu froid. Qu'il trouvait soudainement que le monde était clair quand il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait été sombre.

Quand Loki était parti, Tony ne faisait que s'en sortir.

Quand il était là, Tony vivait.

Quand la main de Loki descendit vers son pantalon, Tony essaya de la repousser. Il y eut une brève lutte et Loki, de toute sa force, repoussa la main de Tony au loin. Loki le saisit fermement.

Tony siffla quand Loki renforça sa prise et caressa son aine à travers le tissu du jean. C'était inconfortable et merveilleux.

"Arrête", cracha Tony.

"Non."

Tony cligna des yeux quand l'autre main vint caresser sa poitrine, attrapant son mamelon et faisant durcir le petit bouton. Loki sortit le t-shirt hors de son jean et remonta sa main pour que ses longs doigts froids puissent pincer et tordre.

Tony sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus laborieuse, ses hanches remuaient inconsciemment, baisant lentement la main qui le serrait.

"Arrête", répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Non", murmura Loki en baissant la braguette de Tony.

Tony frémit comme la main de Loki, un peu froide sur une peau si chaude, enroulait le pouce et l'index autour de la base de sa queue. Tony sentit monter un gémissement spontané dans sa gorge. Loki ne le caressait ni ne le branlait, il se contentait de le tenir. Debout, tenant Tony bien plus efficacement qu'il ne l'aurait pu avec une laisse. Cela faisait Tony se sentir faible.

"Putain", souffla-t-il. "Arrête."

Loki mordillait la base du cou de Tony, ses dents refermées sur la clavicule. "Dis-moi d'arrêter une fois de plus et je le ferai", avertit-il sombrement.

Tony déglutit et ne dit rien.

En vrai connaisseur, Loki attendit que les balancements et les halètements de Tony aient le bon niveau avant de le libérer de ses bras. "Viens maintenant", lui fit-il signe, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Tony remit rapidement ses vêtements, grimaçant légèrement comme le pantalon était maintenant juste un peu trop serré. Il le suivit avec colère, s'affaissant contre le mur de l'ascenseur. "Je suis occupé aujourd'hui, tu sais."

"Tu pourras bricoler avec tes jouets quand j'aurai joué avec le mien."

"Va te faire foutre. Et je voulais dire que je suis occupé par un _vrai travail_. J'ai une conférence téléphonique à cinq heures. "

"Il sera toujours temps plus tard."

"Vraiment ? Y aura-t-il un moment où tu ne voudras pas de sexe ?"

Loki était calme, réfléchissant apparemment. Puis il décocha un sourire rayonnant à Tony. "Non, tu as absolument raison. Il n'y aura jamais un moment où je ne voudrais pas de ton corps." Ses yeux verts pétillaient si joyeusement que Tony dut se détourner, cachant ainsi le sourire sur son propre visage.

Tony secoua la tête quand l'homme sauta pratiquement de l'ascenseur. Tony le suivit, semblant maintenant complètement découragé. "Tu ne veux pas me poser des questions sur ma journée pour commencer ? J'ai contrecarré les plans d'une bande de terroristes d'aujourd'hui."

"Je suis content pour toi. Maintenant, déshabille-toi."

Tony soupira et se dépouilla lentement. Loki le regarda avec joie, avant d'attraper son poignet et de le tirer dans la chambre. "Barre les portes et abaisse le pont-levis", les mots de Loki flottaient joyeusement. "Aucune interruption. Juste toi et moi et une nuit de soupirs."

Tony se lécha les lèvres. "Personne dans la tour, Jarvis."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Pas d'interruption", déclara Tony. "Sauf si c'est un appel d'urgence."

"Non, même si c'est un appel d'urgence", avertit Loki.

"Je ne peux pas-" commença à rétorquer Tony, mais les mots s'achevèrent dans un gémissement quand la main de Loki s'élança, saisissant son membre dans une main de fer et le caressant avec une énergie frénétique.

"Voilà", murmura Loki, "Nous y sommes."

Tony sentit le sang se précipiter, son érection devenant rapidement presque douloureuse.

"Un si bon garçon", déclara Loki. Il rit. "Maintenant, dis-moi à quel point tu es heureux d'être mon thrall."

"Ouais, je suis tellement content de pouvoir t'aider dans ta croisade contre Thor."

"Ah, tu as cru à mes affreuses, affreuses paroles en bas ?" Loki tendit l'autre main pour repousser la frange de Tony de ses yeux, la caressant et l'éloignant de son visage."Allez, mon précieux petit garçon. Ne perds pas ton temps à t'inquiéter de ma méchanceté quand tu pourrais être en train de jouir."

Tony déglutit comme sa queue palpitait et se contractait dans la main de Loki.

"À quel point es-tu heureux d'être mon thrall ?"

"Certainement un sept sur dix", déclara Tony avec un petit sourire sombre.

Loki le frappa violemment au visage et sa queue se contracta à nouveau, répondant à la montée de l'excitation. Le regard de Tony était lourd et flou maintenant. "Encore."

La gifle fut plus forte et il sentit son visage lui piquer. Tony glapit sous le choc quand le pouce de Loki, ramassant les gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, en massa le gland.

Tony frémit et se pencha en avant, mendiant silencieusement un baiser. Loki accepta, inclinant la bouche. La langue de Tony s'y glissa, dansant avec celle de Loki.

Il voulut saisir le bras de Loki, mais Loki repoussa sa main. Tony se sentait chanceler sur ses jambes alors qu'il tentait de soutenir le pilonnage énergique de la bouche de Loki. Mais sans Loki le laissant le tenir, il était juste un homme faible et étourdi debout avec la bite dans un poigne de fer.

_Cela ne peut pas être juste le sexe._

_Comment peut-il me rendre si heureux d'être en vie ?_

"Combien de temps dois-je rester ici avant que tu ne me baises ?" gémit Tony.

"Tourne-toi".

Tony lui jeta un regard maussade avant de se retourner. Loki poussa ses doigts en profondeur. Tony prenait plus sur la première pénétration qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Cela l'étirait encore, mais il n'y avait plus de douleur.

Les doigts de Loki poussèrent fermement et quand ils atteignirent la prostate, la frottèrent sans avertissement. La bouche de Tony était grande ouverte, il haletait, les yeux bien fermés contre la montée croissante de plaisir. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient comme il combattait pour garder le contrôle. Dire qu'il avait des feux d'artifice derrière les yeux n'était tout simplement pas rendre justice à ce qu'il ressentait.

"Te souviens-tu t'être jamais senti comme ça ?" demanda Loki à l'oreille de Tony.

Tony secoua la tête sauvagement.

"Es-tu heureux d'être mon thrall ?"

"Peut-être", coassa Tony désespérément. Cela avait quasiment épuisé son ultime résistance.

Loki gloussa et claqua ses doigts, baisant brutalement le cul de Tony. Tony se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'échapper aux sévices. "Ah !"

"Penses-tu que tu aurais pu rester sur tes pieds, en ressentant ça, avant le lien ?"

"N-ah-ga !"

Le dos de Tony se cambra alors qu'il était toujours sur la pointe des pieds, c'était une sensation étrange. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être suspendu en ce moment et ne pas avoir à se soucier de tomber.

"Es-tu heureux d'être un esclave ?"

"Ah-oh-huh", haleta-t-il.

Loki se dégagea et tapota le dos de Tony. "Au lit maintenant."

Tony trébucha sur le lit, tomba maladroitement sur le matelas, rampa vers l'avant à l'aveuglette. Loki le suivit, jamais bien loin.

Il attira Tony vers lui, sur ses genoux, enlaçant le garçon dans ses bras. Tony sentit que ses bras étant plaqués contre ses flancs. La bouche de Loki était de retour contre son oreille. "Peux-tu ressentir cette...plénitude ? Dans ta poitrine. Dans ton âme...notre âme. Entière et complète et unique. Je n'ai pas pu penser à autre chose depuis le lien."

Tony répondit quelque chose d'incohérent.

Loki amena sa tête à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Tony gémit et se tortilla un peu sur ses genoux. Du coin de l'œil, il constata la nudité soudaine de son partenaire avant d'avoir vu le scintillement.

Quand les dents de Loki capturèrent la langue de Tony et commencèrent à la suçoter, Tony se tortillait encore. Et le membre en dessous de lui commença à durcir et à appuyer contre ses fesses. Tony haletait de désir, cherchant désespérément à être pris, impuissant à y arriver. Il se débattit faiblement mais Loki n'y prêta aucune attention.

Son rythme. Ses règles. Son contrôle.

La bite de Tony était humide de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, coulant de manière incontrôlable. Il pleurnicha et gémit quand Loki alla mordre, sucer et lécher son cou.

"Maintenant, es-tu heureux d'être mon thrall ?"

"Oui !"

"Es-tu heureux d'être un esclave ?"

"Oui, oui !"

Loki épingla les bras de Tony d'une main, l'autre se pencha et le caressa doucement.

Tony se débattit et voulut s'éloigner de la main. "Non, non, en moi", supplia-t-il.

Loki le saisit et le branla brutalement. Tony rejeta la tête en arrière, par-dessus l'épaule de Loki, alors qu'il criait d'extase et de colère. Il vint dans le poing, frissonnant quand ce fut terminé.

Quand tout s'arrêta, Tony se sentait complètement mou. Éveillé mais paralysé. Il sentit Loki bouger sous lui. "Avant d'être un esclave, tu te serais évanoui", murmura Loki.

Tony ne pouvait pas se concentrer, il flottait dans le brouillard qui l'entourait. Il aurait dû perdre connaissance, son corps le voulait, mais il était encore éveillé. Il fut soulevé...puis retomba. Il ne pouvait même pas gémir, il se laissa tomber sur la bite de Loki, pris impitoyablement, la gravité et le dieu jouant contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement pris jusqu'à la garde, positionné contre les genoux de Loki.

Loki haletait et gémissait. Tout ce que Tony pouvait faire était de le regarder fixement et de frissonner. Il sentit des lèvres parcourir son dos, y laissant des baisers mouillés.

"Ce n'est pas à propos de Thor. Il n'a plus été question de vengeance depuis si longtemps."

Tony fut levé à nouveau. Encore une fois, il s'affaissa et Loki frémit et haleta derrière lui. Il s'accrocha à ses bras, incapable d'amener son corps à réagir. Loki le hissa de nouveau; le laissa glisser encore le long de sa queue dure. C'était presque l'apogée du côté passif de leur relation. Loki avait tellement souvent voulu que Tony soit ainsi avec lui, mais pour l'instant, il était juste utilisé.

Loki se frotta le visage dans les cheveux de Tony, ses mains caressant les cuisses de Tony. "Avant d'être un thrall, combien de temps penses-tu qu'il aurait fallu pour que tu sois à nouveau prêt ?"

_Des putains de jours après un orgasme comme ça.  
_  
Loki apaisa Tony, lui caressa les épaules et le dos pendant un moment, avant de commencer à lui caresser doucement les couilles. Tony grinça des dents dans l'attente de l'inconfort, mais rien ne vint. Habituellement, après une telle activité, le toucher aurait été trop douloureux, trop pénible. C'était de la biologie élémentaire.

_La biologie humaine.  
_  
Tony était Tony 2.0 maintenant. _Amélioré avec une aptitude supplémentaire pour le sexe sauvage, humide et avide._

Tony aurait souri s'il avait pu bouger. Même les muscles de son visage étaient morts, comme s'il était du coton dans les bras de Loki.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Loki ne reprenne ses caresses, frottant et pinçant doucement le gland. Tony respirait presque en phase avec les actions de Loki. Ses muscles tremblaient maintenant. Sa langue était épaisse et lourde, mais il essaya quand même. "S'il-."

_S'il te plaît arrête ? S'il te plaît plus ?_ Tony n'en avait aucune idée.

"Chut, mon garçon. Tu n'es pas en position de discuter."

_C'est ce qu'il veut et tout ce que j'ai à faire est de l'accepter.  
_  
"Détends-toi et accepte ce que je veux faire de toi. Quel choix as-tu ?"

Loki souleva Tony et le laissa couler à nouveau. Le corps de Tony tressaillit sous l'étirement. Sa queue commença à durcir une fois de plus. Tony tenta de bouger, mais le regretta immédiatement quand la queue à l'intérieur de lui frappa sa prostate. Sa queue palpitait douloureusement dans la main de Loki alors que ses terminaisons nerveuses criaient d'extase.

"Nous y sommes", dit Loki d'un air approbateur. "Prêts pour plus. J'ai un jouet si merveilleux, je t'aime tellement. Maintenant. Dis-moi. Es-tu heureux d'avoir été transformé en esclave ?"

Tony hocha lentement la tête.

"La vérité est beaucoup plus crédible lorsque tu te passes de mots. Les mots sont si trompeurs. Es-tu heureux ?"

Tony tourna la tête, pressant doucement les lèvres encore et encore contre le front de Loki. Tony frémit quand Loki le souleva de nouveau et le laissa retomber. Cela continua pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Loki enlace soigneusement la taille de Tony de ses bras et s'incline jusqu'à ce que Tony soit à plat ventre sur le lit.

Loki se déplaça avec une habileté étonnante, son membre ne sortant à aucun moment de Tony, pas même alors qu'il souleva les hanches de Tony pour glisser un oreiller en dessous. Il le glissa sous Tony et repositionna la bite de Tony de sorte qu'elle était pressée entre son corps et l'oreiller.

Tony était un peu plus près maintenant, se léchant les lèvres, clignant des yeux et se refermant sur le membre à l'intérieur de lui, souriant malicieusement en entendant le léger gémissement de Loki.

"Es-tu mon esclave ?"

_Oh putain, ferme-la. Anxieuse prima donna.  
_  
Tony plissa légèrement les yeux. "Je suis ton compagnon."

Loki resta silencieux pendant un long moment alors que ses doigts passaient dans les cheveux de Tony.

Finalement, il dit : "Oui. Oui, tu es mon compagnon. Mon partenaire. L'autre moitié de mon âme. Mais tu es aussi mon thrall. Mon esclave. Mon garçon. Est-ce que cela signifie que tu n'es rien de moins pour moi ? Plus qu'un esclave et plus qu'un partenaire. Tu es à moi, Tony. Dis-le. "

"Je suis à toi."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

Tony ferma les yeux comme son combat interne arrivait à un terme explosif. "Je suis ton esclave."

"Et ?"

"Ton compagnon." Tony se décala, essayant de se retourner. "Je veux te voir", murmura-t-il lamentablement comme Loki posait une main douce mais puissante entre ses omoplates, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

Soudain, Loki, le clone de Loki, était en face de lui, à genoux au pied du lit. Il tendit la main et saisit celle de Tony. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors que Tony plongeait dans les yeux verts.

"C'est une belle chose que le lien", dit Loki avec douceur. "C'est une chose extraordinaire que nous avons faite, Tony. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul."

Tony gémit allègrement quand Loki commença à bouger. Il se tourna légèrement, mais des doigts se posèrent sur son visage et l'obligèrent à regarder en face de lui. "Non. Derrière toi, c'est juste du sexe. Je suis ici. Regarde-moi, garde les yeux sur moi."

Tony regarda Loki alors que sa queue plongeait et poussait dans son corps, l'étirant et le sondant. Comme elle allait de plus en plus profond, Tony tira la main de Loki à lui. Des mains si blanches, si parfaites et si minces et...

Avant que l'esprit de Tony n'ait pu émerger suffisamment pour déterminer exactement ce qui n'allait pas, Loki lui chuchota des mots apaisants, sa main libre caressant son visage.

La pensée déjà évanouie, les hanches de Tony commencèrent à se tortiller, créant une chaleur et un frottement contre l'oreiller qui allait le faire jouir et ce, très bientôt.

Loki reconnut les signes, la légère tension sur le visage de son garçon et l'augmentation des halètements. "Quand tu veux, mon amour. Quand cela te semblera bon."

Tony roula des hanches vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte, son champ de vision se rétrécissant toujours plus, les yeux rivés sur Loki.

"Oh, j'aime quand tu danses pour moi, Tony."

C'était le point de non-retour, le moment où il poussait son corps trop loin, et quand il tomberait, il ne serait pas en mesure de brider sa libération pour tout l'or du monde.

"La crispation de ta mâchoire, le froncement entre les sourcils, la bouche à motié ouverte et pantelante...c'est de l'art, Tony. La façon dont tu vis tes orgasmes est un spectacle étonnant."

Avant, cela aurait été effrayant. Le sexe avec Loki, cela avait toujours été effrayant. Loki avait poussé Tony à ressentir le sexe d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. Le sexe avec Loki, c'était s'obliger à s'abandonner et jouir, un aveu de combien il le voulait.

"Si j'avais un peu de considération pour le reste du monde, je t'attacherais et je t'exhiberais, te faisant jouir encore et encore pour que tous puissent admirer cette oeuvre d'art. Ha. C'est malheureux pour eux que je ne partage pas."

Tony grogna, haleta à travers ses dents serrées comme il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Le visage de Loki se plaça en face du sien, voulant partager ce moment que Tony ressentait, ses lèvres si proches de Tony qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

"C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu es si parfait."

Tony sentit un spasme agiter son corps quand il atteignit finalement sa délivrance. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il serra la main de Loki à lui broyer les os. Il ne cria ni ne hurla, il resta silencieux en dehors d'un halètement étranglé.

Le haut de son corps s'effondra, son visage appuyant contre la main de Loki comme la poussée derrière lui se faisait plus violente. Loki vint dans un hurlement qui se termina par un petit son de délivrance.

Loki tomba aux côtés de Tony, haletant et gémissant alors que son clone encourageait Tony. "Allons, mon petit", dit-il, soulevant Tony et le reculant pour que sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller à la tête du lit. "Dors un peu."

"Attends", souffla Tony. Il tendit maladroitement la main vers Loki.

Quand Loki se rapprocha, arborant un froncement de sourcils perplexe, Tony lui prit la main et la tira vers lui.

"Ta main."

Les mains révèlent tant sur leurs propriétaires. Les mains de Thor, habituées à manier un marteau, étaient grandes et rêches. Loki avait des doigts de pianiste, longs et fins. Manucurés.

Mais maintenant, il y avait une croix blanche partant à mi-chemin sur sa main et se terminant au niveau du poignet, la deuxième ligne croisant la première à proximité de l'articulation de son pouce. Cela ressemblait à une vieille cicatrice, mais Tony s'enorgueillait de connaître le corps de Loki ainsi bien que le dieu connaissait le sien.

"Ta main", répéta Tony.

Loki rit et s'agenouilla à côté de la tête de Tony. "Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon amour, la magie aime manigancer ses mauvais coups autant que moi...C'est juste un petit rappel. Que la contrainte contre mon tout nouveau petit compagnon ne sera pas tolérée." Loki souriait. Il semblait impressionné par la magie. Presque fier.

_J'ai fait ça._

_Il me rend si heureux et je lui ai fait ça._

Cela avait été une réaction, juste une réaction instinctive qui avait amené Tony à reculer face au ruban en mouvement. Ce n'était pas de la réticence.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette toute petite réaction laisse une cicatrice.

"Je-" commença Tony.

"Retiens ces mots, les mots que je sais que tu veux dire. C'est une petite cicatrice, c'est tout. J'en ai déjà laissé plein sur ton corps. Il était temps que j'en ai une aussi. Elle nous sera très utile. Elle me rappellera de ne jamais me montrer trop méchant. "

Tony sentit ses yeux se fermer peu importe comme il luttait pour les maintenir ouverts. "Seras-tu là ?" demanda Tony.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. Je ne serai pas de retour avant demain soir. Je serai là après ta petite collecte de fonds. J'attends que tu en reviennes _sobre_, mon garçon. "

"Mais...ton clone..."

"Oui, quelle belle idée. Laisser derrière moi un clone pour te bercer pendant que tu dors et prendre encore et encore ton corps gémissant jusqu'à ce que tu implores pitié. Mais hélas, je ne peux maintenir mon image lorsque mon corps est dans un autre monde."

Tony fronça les sourcils. "Asgard ?"

"Non, pas Asgard. Il y a sept autres royaumes."

"Jötunheim ?"

"Va dormir."

Comme Tony commençait à glisser dans...eh bien, le sommeil était un mot trop optimiste. Comme il glissait dans l'inconscience, il sentit le véritable Loki se lever, scintiller pour reprendre son apparence habituelle et planter un bref baiser sur la tête de Tony avant de tirer la couverture sur lui.

"C'était divin", entendit-il doucement murmurer le dieu. "Merci."

xxx

Quelque temps plus tard, lorsque Tony eut finalement réussi à réunir ses esprits, il retourna à contrecœur au travail. Une fois par semaine, il avait une heure de conférence vidéo avec les principaux dirigeants de Stark Industries. C'était fatigant, ennuyeux, mais l'occasion idéale pour asticoter son PDG.

Tony était de retour dans le laboratoire, assis à son bureau et parlait aux moniteurs autour de lui. Les visages étaient suspendus dans la lumière, tous le regardaient, écoutant Tony exposer ses plans pour le réacteur ark. C'était l'une des choses géniales quand vous étiez milliardaire, personne n'osait vous dire de la fermer.

Il en termina enfin, sa vision de l'avenir si solide dans son esprit qu'il était convaincu que c'était possible. Il se tourna vers les écrans, oubliant presque qu'il parlait à des gens. "Eh bien ?"

Deux des trois visages semblaient d'accord. Jimmy, ou James Conway, semblait en colère.

_Pepper me manque. Mais elle me manque pour son esprit._

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jimmy ?" demanda Tony, sa main malaxant une balle anti-stress d'un jaune lumineux avec un visage souriant dessus.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Ah non ?"

"Tony, nous nous développons trop vite, trop tôt", dit-il en se redressant et en se penchant plus près de l'écran. "Si nous nous implantons en Asie maintenant, nous allons nous retrouver avec une charge financière écrasante, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment résoudre le problème."

"N'est-ce pas votre travail ?" demanda sombrement Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Jimmy se rassit, croisant les bras avec colère. "Vous avez fait appel à moi en tant qu'homme d'affaires, pas en tant qu'adepte. Faites ce que vous voulez, Tony. Mais faites-le au détriment de la société et nous aurons des problèmes."

"En fait, je pense que vous réaliserez que ce sont vos problèmes, pas les miens." Les yeux de Tony se portaient maintenant vers les deux autres visages. Des ingénieurs et des gars en qui il avait confiance. Même si l'un d'entre eux était une femme.

Le fait était que ces deux personnes pensaient qu'il était génial, parce qu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il essayait de faire.

_Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne la politique, non ?_

_Et une petite action irréfléchie peut faire tellement mal._

"Merci les gars", dit-il, avant d'éteindre les moniteurs. L'image du milieu s'agrandit au point que Jimmy occupait maintenant tout l'écran. "Quoi de neuf ?"

"Vous ne devriez pas les inviter à ces réunions."

"Ce sont mes meilleurs ingénieurs. Ils sont ceux qui savent ce qui se passe à Stark Industries."

"Non, moi je le sais", dit Jimmy avec colère. "Je sais ce qui s'y passe."

"Vous connaissez l'argent et rien d'autre."

"Je ne suis pas un visionnaire, ou un ingénieur, je tiens les comptes. Je fais de la politique. C'est tout ce que je fais. Et si vous pouviez faire cela, vous Stark le grand génie, alors vous feriez mon boulot."

Tony renifla. "Votre travail est ennuyeux."

"Mon travail est la seule chose entre vous et la ruine financière. Vous êtes un égocentrique, vaniteux, égoïste-" Jimmy s'arrêta, jura violemment et se frotta les mains sur le visage. Il se retourna vers Tony et rit sans gaieté. "Vous savez, Picasso n'a jamais vendu un tableau de toute sa vie."

"Pourquoi parlons-nous de Picasso ?"

"Tesla est mort sans le sou."

"Vous éclairez ma journée, vous savez ?"

"Vous avez besoin de moi."

Tony se mit à rire. "Waouh. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je suis flatté, mais vous n'êtes pas mon type."

Jimmy semblait au bout du rouleau.

_Un tout petit moment d'inconscience. Et Loki se retrouve avec une cicatrice._

_Un tout petit moment d'inconscience et j'ai réussi à faire tant de mal à tant de gens ._

Tony soupira, serrant la balle anti-stress dans son poing. "Vous ai-je jamais parlé de la première chose que j'ai inventée ? C'était un programme très spécifique qui permettait aux ordinateurs d'apprendre. Une vraie informatique cognitive et les premiers pas pour passer avec succès le test de Turing. Bien plus perfectionné que toute ce qui peut exister. Si j'ose dire. Et j'ose. Je l'ai écrit sur le dos de mon livre de maths lors de ma deuxième année à l'université. Il m'a fallu près d'une journée pour le perfectionner. Bon, j'étais jeune. Trois ans plus tard, je l'ai donné à un gars que j'aimais bien et à qui je faisais confiance, parce qu'il travaillait sur l'intelligence artificielle et avait plus les capacités pour l'utiliser à bon escient que moi . Un mois plus tard, il l'éditait comme le sien. Cela s'appelle désormais le Code de Scrivener".

Jimmy regarda Tony attentivement. "J'ignorais cela."

"Ce n'est pas exactement une histoire que je raconte en soirée."

"Vous pourriez le poursuivre."

"Je pourrais."

"Mais ?"

Tony haussa les épaules. "Pratiquement toutes les IA de la planète utilisent ce code. J'ai changé le monde, que le monde le sache ou non. Vous savez," Tony s'assit maintenant, en regardant l'homme sur l'écran en toute sincérité. "Vous savez ce que je veux ? En fait, c'est une mauvaise question. Je veux tout. C'est ça être un connard égocentrique, futile et égoïste. Savez-vous ce dont j'ai besoin ? Un laboratoire. Prenez-moi tout le reste et je pourrais ne pas être heureux, mais tant que j'aurais un laboratoire, je vivrais. Retirez-moi mon laboratoire et je suis mort ".

_Je ne peux pas vivre à Asgard en étant le jouet de Loki._

"Je...crée. Je crée des choses dont vous, _les __comptables,_ ne pourrez jamais rêver. Mais vous avez raison, je n'y connais rien en politique. Je ne m'y connais pas en finances. J'emploie donc des personnes comme vous, et tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous me laissiez seul pour pousser la compréhension technologique de la race humaine aussi loin que je le peux avant que, comme Picasso, Tesla et De Vinci, je meure seul accroché à mon dernier chef-d'œuvre ".

_Je ne vais pas mourir seul. Plus maintenant._

"L'invention pure ne peut pas porter une entreprise", fit valoir Jimmy.

"C'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire."

_Je suis Tony Stark. Je suis le propriétaire de Stark Industries et je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un gars qui rêve probablement en noir et blanc._

_Je suis Tony, j'essaie de composer avec le fait que je suis à la fois Stark et le garçon. Le compagnon et le jouet de Loki. L'Iron Man, l'un des plus grands héros de la Terre, qui est destiné à vivre tant que Loki vivra._

"J'essaie de vous aider, Tony."

_Un jour à la fois, mais aujourd'hui va être une mauvaise journée pour quiconque tentera de "s'occuper" de moi._

Tony se mit à rire. "J'ai remarqué. Tout le monde me dit toujours ça et, pour être honnête, c'est une des principales raisons pour lesquelles je n'y crois pas vraiment. Qu'ils mentent ou qu'ils disent la vérité, et je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pathétique. Je suis un génie, évidemment, mais faut-il vraiment un QI à trois chiffres pour voir que je ne vaux pas les efforts que tout le monde semble disposé à faire ? Donnez-moi mon laboratoire, murez les portes et foutez le camp. Suis-je si charmant, beau et sexy que vous tous ne pouvez tout simplement pas vous en empêcher ? "

_Pourquoi les gens comme Bruce et Loki et tous les autres ne peuvent tout simplement pas comprendre ?_

Tony leva les yeux. "Je veux un réacteur ark sur tous les continents et, si possible, dans tous les pays avant que je meure. C'est ce que nous allons faire. Si la Chine participe, le reste de l'Asie suivra."

Face à la détermination de Tony, l'infortuné PDG de Stark Industries se remit en colère. "Vous voulez constituer votre héritage. Très bien, je comprends. Je veux m'assurer que les milliers de personnes travaillant pour Stark Industries gardent leur emploi demain !"

"Comprenez-vous que le réacteur ark pourrait arrêter les guerres ? Les guerres de ressources ne tarderont pas. Nous sommes déjà partis en guerre pour le pétrole. Le réacteur nous assurera que cela n'arrivera plus jamais !"

"Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser Stark Industries juste pour faire entrer votre nom dans les livres d'histoire-"

"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mon nom est déjà dans les livres d'histoire. Et je ne suis pas une note dans la marge, je suis un putain de chapitre à moi tout seul et je suis dans l'index."

"Les actionnaires et moi ne vous laisserons pas vous couler l'entreprise pour-"

"Mon entreprise. Stark Industries. Tony Stark. Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Cela ne nous mène nulle part."

"Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à parler ?"

Jimmy s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, secouant la tête sans rien regarder. Tony n'était pas aussi contrarié que son collègue. Cela lui venait de quarante ans à croire que vous étiez toujours dans le vrai et que tout le monde autour de vous était un tout petit peu trop stupide pour comprendre.

Mais le temps passé avec les Avengers, son amitié avec Thor et Bruce et sa toute nouvelle soumission lui avaient appris la patience et la docilité. Peu importe ce qu'il voulait croire, cela l'avait quelque peu changé.

_Plus qu'un garçon, plus que Tony et plus que l'Iron Man._

_Marchant dans un monde nouveau, ne sachant rien de plus que je ne veux pas revenir à ce que j'étais._

Il soupira, lança la balle en l'air à plusieurs reprises et la rattrapa.

"Il y aura un réacteur ark sur chaque continent avant ma mort" dit Tony, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune discussion. "Comment cela se fera, nous pouvons en discuter."

"Oui, et avec les Avengers et cette putain d'armure," dit Jimmy en roulant des yeux "vous pourriez mourir demain."

Tony sourit. "Et à quel point espérez-vous que cela arrive ?"

"Vous n'en avez aucune idée."

Tony se mit à rire et soupira. "Établissez-moi un plan. Montrez-moi ce que vous valez. Je ne vais pas le balayer d'un revers de la main. Mais je n'ai pas à accepter quoi que ce soit, compris ?"

Jimmy hocha la tête et mit fin à l'appel. Tony soupira de nouveau, il se sentait lessivé.

_Assez de travail pour la journée. Il est temps de s'amuser._

Tony retourna à sa voiture, déterminé à voir s'il pouvait construire une armure dans la voiture, de sorte que d'une simple pression sur un bouton, il pourrait revêtir l'armure tout en conduisant.

Ce serait tellement cool.

**N / A : Ce n'est pas mon chapitre le plus fort, certes. Mais, juste pour vous faire revenir, je vous le dis maintenant : dans le chapitre suivant, quelqu'un va découvrir le pot aux roses...**


	38. Surpris

"Bienvenue, monsieur. Comment était-ce ?"

Tony s'extirpa de la voiture. "Comme d'habitude", dit-il, incapable de cacher sa déception. "Ces choses-là ne m'amusent plus."

"Je suis désolé d'entendre cela, monsieur."

Comme Loki l'avait exigé la veille, Tony était horriblement sobre. _Seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de boissons décentes à cette soirée._ Sans parler de cette vieille douairière qui, malheureusement, avait tendance à se montrer aux mêmes soirées que Tony, et qui s'était dirigée droit sur lui. Dans de telles circonstances, il valait mieux ne pas tituber quand on tentait de prendre la fuite.

Il monta jusqu'à l'appartement et dès qu'il arriva, il récupéra rapidement le tube d'or dans la chambre et le caressa tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Loki se matérialisa devant lui. "Comment était-ce ?"

"Génial", mentit Tony en se versant un verre. "J'ai jeté mon argent par les fenêtres, bavardé avec les dames, jonglé avec des couteaux, le truc habituel."

Loki inclina la tête. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu jongler avec des couteaux ?"

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier d'admettre que je ne fais parfois des choses que pour t'embêter. Dans quel royaume es-tu allé ?"

"Pardon ?" demanda vaguement Loki.

Tony le regarda avec curiosité. "Tu as entendu. Dans quel royaume es-tu allé après notre baise précipitée d'hier soir ?"

"Baise _précipitée_ ? J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que c'est allé trop vite pour toi, Tony. Parce que je me ferais une joie de prolonger tes souffrances si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment."

Tony leva les yeux au ciel "Alors, tu ne veux pas en parler."

"Non." soupira Loki. "Sers m'en un aussi."

"Eh bien, j'ai eu une longue, longue conversation complètement improductive avec mon PDG", déclara Tony. "Il ne veut pas s'implanter en Asie."

"Si tôt ? Étant donné le climat économique, cela représente sûrement un risque."

Tony leva les yeux avec émoi. Loki haussa dédaigneusement les épaules. "Justin aime parler. Je le laisse faire."

"Justin n'y connaît rien. Et "climat économique" est un code pour "mon entreprise ne va pas bien."

"Si tu le dis, mon amour."

"Connard condescendant", murmura Tony. Il lui tendit son scotch, mais avant que Loki ne puisse le boire, Tony attrapa sa bouche pour un chaste baiser.

Loki le regarda dans les yeux. "Hum, très agréable. Pourquoi ?"

"Quoi, j'ai besoin d'une raison ?" demanda Tony. Puis il sourit, se pencha et referma ses lèvres sur celles de Loki, caressant la langue à l'intérieur, explorant la bouche présente dans chacun de ses rêves. Il gémissait joyeusement, tenant l'épaule de Loki et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de se rapprocher.

_Bâtard ridiculement grand._

Loki passa sa main dans le dos de Tony. Le baiser dura... des lustres, sembla-t-il, avant que Tony ne lâche enfin la bouche de Loki. Involontairement, mais bon, un gars doit respirer. Il haletait doucement, regardant Loki avec des yeux légèrement dilatés, le visage en feu et les lèvres rouges.

"J'ai acheté une nouvelle voiture, aussi", dit-il à Loki sur le ton de la conversation.

"Merveilleux".

"Une des Ford GT40 originales."

"Celle-ci, c'est pour la conduire ou pour la regarder ?" demanda Loki. Son visage était doux et curieux, son ton recelait une légère moquerie.

Tony roula des yeux. "Tu n'as même pas de voiture. Alors, tu veux baiser ou pas ?"

Loki soupira de nouveau. "Eh bien...Très bien alors."

Tony renifla et s'allongea contre le bras du canapé, tirant son dieu à lui. Loki se rapprocha et Tony enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Le visage pâle plongea alors vers lui, embrassant Tony profondément.

Tony se laissa sombrer, se complaisant dans cette douceur nouvelle. Loki se déplaça et Tony regarda la courbe de son oreille dans les cheveux noirs alors que ses lèvres descendaient le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Loki passa ses mains sur le tissu contre le ventre de Tony, se déplaçant pour caresser sa poitrine encore couverte. Il joua brièvement avec la veste de Tony, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres minces comme s'il souriait à une plaisanterie privée.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?"

Loki riait doucement maintenant. "Toi".

"Une voiture est une œuvre d'art en elle-même, tu sais."

"Tout ce métal et toutes ces courbes. Et tu t'es construit une armure fusée. Méchaphilie."

"Ce n'est pas une armure fusée. Je ne suis pas Jetpack Johnny*. Et qu'est-ce que...?"

Les dents de Loki étincelaient presque quand il lui lança un regard lubrique. "Fétichisme de la technologie."

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas dire le contraire."

"Et comment moi, un simple dieu et un Géant de glace, suis-je censé rivaliser avec ta GT40 ?"

Tony rigola. "Oh, je suis sûr que tu sauras penser à quelque chose."

Les doigts de Loki caressèrent son visage, descendirent à sa veine jugulaire et au col de sa chemise, qui était soudainement très inconfortable alors que montait la chaleur. Le dieu défit délicatement le nœud papillon, douloureusement lentement. Tony soupira légèrement quand sa chemise fut ouverte et que l'air frais vint apaiser sa peau brûlante. Rejoint presque immédiatement par les lèvres avides de Loki. Loki se pencha, souple et agile comme un chat, embrassant et léchant Tony de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre. Tony gémit en entendant les bruits de succion et commença à ressentir l'agitation sans équivoque dans son aine. Les lèvres revinrent pour prendre les mamelons de Tony dans sa bouche, sucer et faire courir sa langue d'avant en arrière sur les petits bourgeons durcis.

"C'est nouveau", dit Tony langoureusement. "C'est agréable."

Tony sentit que sa chemise était retirée de son pantalon et réalisa que le bâtard sournois l'avait ouvert pendant qu'il le léchait. Une main descendit pour caresser brièvement la queue en semi-érection avant que ses bras ne viennent s'enrouler autour de Tony, l'embrassant profondément.

Tony leva les mains pour ouvrir la chemise de Loki, d'une façon un peu plus excitée et beaucoup plus rapide que le douloureusement lent déshabillage de Loki ne l'avait été. Il la retira des épaules de Loki et ses mains soulevaient déjà le t-shirt noir sur sa poitrine puissante avant que les longues et fines mains de Loki ne l'arrêtent.

"Ah, ah, ah,", souffla Loki d'un doux ton réprobateur.

La bouche de Loki retourna dans le cou de Tony. Le playboy gémit et replia ses jambes autour de Loki, amenant haut ses hanches comme un animal en chaleur. Un rire fit grimacer Tony.

"Je pensais que tu appréciais la tendresse", souffla Loki. "Après tout, c'est toi qui a commencé."

"Oui ! J'aime !" murmura Tony désespérément. "Je suis, je suis juste...putain, Loki, je ne pourrai jamais gagner avec toi ! Quand tu es brutal, je veux que tu sois doux et quand tu es doux, je veux que tu me conduises au lit ! Peu importe ce que tu me fais, c'est trop pour moi. " Tony entendit ses paroles geignardes et rit de sa propre contradiction. Cela le laissa étourdi. "Putain, je vais devenir fou avec toi."

Loki rit aussi. "Quelle adulation, Tony. Allons, tu vas me faire rougir. Maintenant, sois gentil et reste immobile pour moi. Maintenant du calme. Il y a encore beaucoup de magie à créer ici et j'ai besoin de ton obéissance."

Tony resta immobile et silencieux. Loki sourit d'un air approbateur, mordilla sa mâchoire et prit son oreille entre ses lèvres. Tony gémit avec délice et se cambra à chaque baiser mouillé, la respiration haletante, les paupières lourdes, ne pensant à rien, ne cherchant pas à contrôler, existant juste pour ressentir.

Soulevant Tony brièvement, Loki fit glisser sa chemise et baisa les épaules ainsi révélées, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du mortel et susurrant légèrement. Les jambes de Tony se serrèrent autour des hanches étroites. Tony passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et lisses de Loki et entendit le soupir du dieu dans son oreille.

"Peu de gars peuvent arborer des cheveux si longs avec style", dit Tony, les doux cheveux dans ses doigts. "Ne change jamais cela."

"Si c'est ce que mon garçon veut." Loki retira finalement le dernier des vêtements de Tony. Tony sursauta quand la glace le recouvrit. Il frissonna, en levant les yeux vers le visage bleu de Loki.

"Oh Loki", murmura-t-il avec bonheur.

Il tendit la main et attira le visage de Loki vers lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu ce visage. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour regarder Loki profondément dans ses yeux rouges, lui donnant son plus beau sourire effronté. Il se pencha et passa sa langue sur les volutes et spirales sur sa peau.

Oui, c'était froid. C'était gelé et cela faisait trembler violemment Tony. Mais la douleur et la sensation de malaise n'était plus là.

_Donc, le lien est payant, finalement.  
_  
"Enlève ça", murmura Tony désespérément, tirant sur le pantalon de Loki.

Loki laissa Tony lui retirer le reste de ses vêtements. En fait, il rit légèrement devant l'enthousiasme de Tony.

Quand Tony attrapa le membre glacé, le pompant joyeusement, le dieu de la glace caressa son visage de sa main bleue. Tony leva les yeux vers les grands et souriants yeux rouges.

"Cette forme est le cauchemar de tout Asgardien. Pour les enfants midgardiens, c'est l'équivalent de leur croque-mitaine. Le monstre sous le lit. J'ai passé mon enfance à faire des cauchemars sur les créatures qui arboraient ce visage. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais, je me croyais maudit. Comme si un mal caché en moi était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais été aimé. Mais quand je te vois, mon petit garçon chéri, et ces grands yeux plein d'adoration et de convoitise que tu portes sur moi maintenant, je commence enfin à accepter ce corps. "

Tony caressa rapidement l'érection de Loki, son autre main glissant sur la mince poitrine bleue. "Je n'aime pas cette forme plus que celle d'Asgard", dit-il sincèrement. "Tu es tout simplement excitant, peu importe la couleur."

Il se pencha et lécha le mamelon de Loki. Au gémissement de Loki, il plaqua sa bouche dessus et le suça aussitôt. La main froide de Loki se glissa autour du cou de Tony et resta là alors que la main du garçon caressait encore plus désespérément la queue glacée.

Ils passèrent un long moment comme ça, Tony suçant et léchant et remerciant l'univers pour pouvoir enfin jouer avec ce beau corps pendant des heures sans finir aux urgences pour des engelures ou une hypothermie. Loki se contentait de tenir Tony, profitant de l'acte d'adoration désintéressé de son garçon.

Tony s'arrêta, haletant. "Oh mon dieu, viens en moi ! Viens en moi."

Loki sourit et amena Tony dans la chambre en le tenant par la main. Le conduisant comme un enfant. Tony regarda le corps bleu bouger, nu, les muscles saillants, des tourbillons et des remous partout sur son corps.

"Reste ici."

Tony attendit sur le lit aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait. Tony n'était pas connu pour sa patience. "Oh, allez !" s'exclama-t-il. "Sur ta gauche, tiroir du haut, dans le fond. Allez !"

Loki revint de la salle de bains, un rire silencieux faisant frémir sa poitrine. "Précoce enfant. Penché vers l'avant, les mains sur le lit."

Tony se pencha et murmura douloureusement, "Allez, Loki, je suis si excité." Tony frémit et se tortilla quand les doigts glacés le préparèrent. Il gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière.

"Comment est-ce ?"

"Extraordinaire", expira Tony merveilleusement.

"Non", dit Loki avec un petit rire. "Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?"

Tony prit un moment quand il réalisa ce que Loki lui demandait. "Ressens-tu le froid ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Bien que je ne ressente pas davantage la chaleur."

"C'est froid", souffla Tony. "Cela me traverse et me caresse. Je suis si chaud et le froid fait frissonner mon corps instinctivement. C'est bizarre."

"Mais tu aimes ?"

"Oui !" cria Tony, implorant Loki de le croire.

Loki ne semblait pourtant pas persuadé. "Convaincs-moi, mon garçon."

"Quand tu me touches comme ça, cela m'oblige à ne penser à rien d'autre. Le froid me fait comprendre exactement où tu es et ce que tu veux." Tony se surprenait lui-même, mais il n'aurait pas dû.

Avant Loki, il n'était pas un amant très expressif sur ce dont il avait besoin ou sur ce qu'il désirait ou comment il le voulait. Le sexe était le sexe. Maintenant, Loki lui apprenait lentement ce que voulait son corps et l'entraînait à le demander.

"Veux-tu que je te prenne ?"

"Oui, oui, s'il te plaît !"

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux et comment tu le veux."

"Je veux que tu me prennes le cul, sur le lit, brutalement, jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses et que tu t'effondres sur moi."

"Et toi ? Veux-tu jouir ?"

"Oh oui."

Loki rit à la faconde de Tony. "Détends-toi et embrasse-moi."

La position n'était pas commode, mais il y avait quelque chose de si délicieux à embrasser un homme qui tortillait ses doigts à l'intérieur de vous. Cela fit soupirer Tony de joie. La langue de Tony plongea dans la bouche gelée, se délectant du froid qui avait été auparavant si douloureux.

Les doigts s'activaient toujours, le caressaient, le tranquilisaient, l'étiraient et le conduisaient silencieusement vers la folie. "Tu es un vrai bâtard", gémit Tony.

"Ne pense pas que ta petite flatterie m'encouragera à t'amener à l'orgasme plus rapidement, Tony. Je veux me faire plaisir."

"Allez, bon sang", siffla Tony entre ses dents serrées. Si Loki ne se dépêchait pas, il allait éjaculer maintenant.

"Rabat-joie. Attends un peu", Loki se pencha et tira sur un câble, relié au lit et au secteur.

Tony fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise finalement ce que c'était. "Une couverture chauffante ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule. "Quoi, ta hanche te joue des tours, vieillard ?"

Le corps de Tony connut un élancement d'agréable douleur quand Loki le frappa dans le dos. Il sourit à lui-même.

"Sur le lit."

Tony s'y glissa. "Quand as-tu pu glisser ce truc en douce ?" Déjà, le lit commençait à se réchauffer. C'était le genre de couverture qu'on glissait sous le drap de lit, plutôt que sous la couette.

_Putain, qui se soucie de savoir quand il a installé une couverture électrique ? Je suis foutrement excité, là._

"Viens ici", exigea Tony, saisissant le bras de Loki et l'attirant à lui.

Il captura les lèvres bleues et glissa immédiatement sa langue entre elles. La chaleur de son sexe, la chaleur du lit, le froid glacial de son partenaire. Tony frémit, amenant le géant de glace plus près et enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille étroite.

"Oui, Loki, oui", murmura Tony, lui caressant les cheveux avec passion.

"Dis-le, Tony. Tu le fais si rarement."

"Dire quoi ?" dit Tony distraitement.

"Dis ce que je te dis tout le temps, mais que je dois pratiquement t'arracher de la bouche."

Tony ouvrit les yeux quand il réalisa. "Je... Je suis désolé. C'est juste...cela n'a jamais été facile, c'est-" Tony se maudit d'être si...Tony. "Je t'aime, Loki."

"Merci", murmura Loki avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Tony.

De la glace. L'enveloppant, poussant en lui, l'étirant plus largement et le faisant haleter d'extase croissante.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, s'accrochant aux épaules bleues. Sa vision était floue, rétrécie, il ne regardait rien, ressentant simplement. Le froid contre la chaleur écrasante donnait à Tony des frissons continuels. "Oh oui Loki, tu es si bon ! Je, je...je t'aime vraiment, je t'aime."

Loki émit de petits bruits étouffés en poussant violemment. Tony était étendu, coincé sous la force glaciale et psalmodiait bruyamment.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, crois-moi je t'aime", Tony haleta comme le martèlement s'intensifiait. Le lit tremblait, ses yeux louchaient. "Putain ! Putain !" il activa son corps contre celui de Loki aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les deux silhouettes vivant au rythme de leurs contorsions.

Ils allaient venir rapidement maintenant, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Mais l'angoisse de l'orgasme avait disparu pour Tony. Il avait été énervé et ennuyé que son illustre dieu le fasse éjaculer si rapidement, qu'il fasse terminer cela si tôt. Mais la panique n'était plus là, parce que maintenant il commençait à comprendre que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter. Tony allait jouir, très bientôt maintenant, se débattant et ruant dans le lit et ensuite Loki le retournerait et recommencerait.

Tony n'avait pas à se soucier que ça allait bientôt finir, parce que Loki n'allait jamais cesser de le baiser. Pour l'éternité.

Cette image traversa l'esprit de Tony et son corps bondit. "Putain, je vais-" il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il se débattait, suffoquait, se noyant dans le plaisir.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendit crier Loki à son tour et sentit son corps frissonner violemment contre le sien.

Son corps recouvert de transpiration était reconnaissant d'être encore coincé sous le corps froid. Loki scintilla et reprit sa forme ase, encore haletant, murmurant distraitement en asgardien.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils en fixant le le plafond. Comme un besoin de réconfort pour calmer son inquiétude, Tony passa délicatement les bras autour de Loki.

Le dieu, tellement en phase avec les désirs, besoins et inquiétudes de son garçon, leva les yeux. "Quelles sont les causes de cette perplexité, mon garçon ?" Loki murmura, en frottant la légère ride entre les sourcils de Tony. "Tu sais que ton dieu n'aime pas te voir réfléchir au lieu de jouir."

"C'était très...vanille*."

Loki pencha la tête, fronçant les sourcils. "Je ne me rappelle pas le goût."

"Non, cela signifie...Eh bien...nous avons _fait l'amour"_, dit Tony, gêné par l'expression. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'un adulte devrait utiliser, à son avis. "Nous n'avons pas baisé ou joué, nous avons juste...fait l'amour." Cela semblait être la seule expression pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Les yeux de Loki s'élargirent. "Faire l'amour" dit-il d'un air rêveur, semblant découvrir l'expression. "Je crois que j'aime bien."

"C'était...je dois me lever", dit-il distraitement. Il essaya de sortir du lit, commençant à ressentir l'habituel besoin de prendre ses distances avec le dieu.

Loki le laissa sortir du lit, mais lui saisit le bras, l'empêchant de rentrer dans la salle de bains. "Est-ce que le fait que tu m'aimes est si effrayant pour toi ?"

"Oui", dit Tony honnêtement. "Pas parce que c'est toi. C'est juste effrayant en général."

"Je peux être cruel avec toi si tu veux."

Tony se tortillait intérieurement. "Je veux que tu sois cruel quand nous jouons...pas parce que je ne peux pas faire face à cette intimité."

"Je peux te baiser de tant de manières, mon gentil garçon." Loki sourit en parcourant des yeux le corps de Tony. "Es-tu prêt ?"

Tony renifla. "Sérieusement ? Après cela, je ne suis pas-"

Loki se pencha sur le lit et prit la bite de Tony entre ses lèvres. Il le taquina pendant quelques minutes avant de se retirer. "Es-tu prêt ?"

_Putain de lien._

"Il serait inutile d'essayer de répondre non." gémit pitoyablement Tony.

Loki le tira dans le lit. Les deux luttèrent en silence pendant un moment avant d'être finalement pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps entremêlés si naturellement.

"Deuxième round ?" demanda Tony avec un sourire arrogant.

"Bien sûr", ronronna Loki.

Tony pencha voluptueusement la tête en arrière hors du lit, laissant les lèvres de Loki déposer de légers baisers sur son cou...avant de jurer violemment et de repousser Loki. "Bruce !"

Il attrapa un peignoir, le passa en toute hâte et courut hors de la pièce. "Jarvis, arrête l'ascenseur !"

À l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, Bruce s'était recroquevillé dans un coin comme un animal effrayé, tremblant et clignant des yeux. "Tony, laisse-moi partir", lui dit-il. Du vert commençait à apparaître sur sa peau. "Laisse-moi partir, Tony !" Son corps frissonnait et se transformait, mais le Hulk était forcé à reculer, Bruce tirant fortement sur sa laisse, l'obligeant à battre en retraite. "S'il te plaît", murmura Bruce.

Tony n'était pas sûr que ces derniers mots aient été prononcés pour lui ou pour l'incroyable Hulk.

"Bruce, souffle pour moi", déclara Tony d'une voix qui semblait tout à fait calme.

Ses yeux regardaient désespérément vers la chambre à coucher. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus; Loki aidant et blessant Bruce ou Bruce blessant Loki.

Non, en fait, ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus était que Bruce lui fasse du mal. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être jeté à travers sa propre fenêtre. "Bruce, calme-toi."

"Me calmer ?" dit le petit homme, incrédule, avec un petit rire. "Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je t'éloigne du gouffre vert", déclara Tony d'un ton apaisant.

"C'est Loki", souligna Bruce.

Tony se retourna vers la chambre à coucher. "Vraiment? Je n'avais-"

"Non, arrête ça. Ce n'est pas drôle."

"Sors de là", dit Tony, faisant un geste vers la porte de l'ascenseur.

"Non !" dit Bruce, alarmé. "Non, je ne crois pas." Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs en direction de la chambre.

"Tu as peur de lui ?"

"J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire", déclara Bruce. Il déglutit, ses yeux se posant tristement sur Tony, soutenant son regard plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. "J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais te faire."

Tony marqua une pause. "Attends...Donne-moi une minute pour prendre quelques vêtements et nous en parlerons dans le lab- au quatrième étage."

Tony se détestait pour ça, mais le quatrième étage était un étage sécurisé. Il pourrait être hors de la salle en quelques secondes et y enfermer Hulk. Cela avait été l'idée de Bruce - un endroit où il pourrait être enfermé, ailleurs que sur l'héliporteur, qui pourrait assurer sa sécurité. Et il avait déjà clairement fait savoir au SHIELD que la tour Stark était sa prison favorite.

Bruce hocha la tête désespérément. "Oui. Oui. Nous devrions aller au quatrième étage."

"Je vais aller-"

"Tony, c'est Loki ! Il est fou, c'est un assassin, il en a après Thor !"

"Eh bien, sans vouloir offenser l'homme qui se transforme en une verte machine à tuer haute de dix pieds, oui, on pourrait dire de chaque personne que je fréquente qu'elle est folle."

"Il va te tuer, il va te faire du mal !"

Tony s'avança et, malgré les protestations de Bruce, attrapa son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux. "Non, il ne le fera pas."

Bruce frémissait violemment. "Va-t'en."

"Attends, je vais chercher mes vêtements."

Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et enfila un jean et un t-shirt. Loki était debout, tout habillé, le regardant froidement. "Où vas-tu ?"

"Juste en bas avec Bruce."

"Et si je t'en empêche ?"

"Tu te feras botter le cul par Hulk et je devrais encore faire refaire le plancher."

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent dangereusement et il saisit douloureusement le poignet de Tony. "Il est dangereux. C'est un monstre, Tony."

Tony retira son bras. "Tu sais que c'est drôle ? Je viens d'avoir exactement la même conversation avec lui."

Il enfila ses chaussures rapidement et jeta un regard vers le dieu furieux. "N'as-tu pas une cour asgardienne à manipuler ?"

"Tu veux que je te laisse avec cette chose-"

"Va-t'en", déclara rapidement Tony.

Loki parut sur le point de discuter mais se ravisa. "Je reviendrai dans quelques heures."

Tony le regarda avec scepticisme. "Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne vas pas perdre les pédales ?"

"Nous sommes liés, mes droits sur toi sont consolidés et légitimés. Tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant et il n'y a pas d'urgence à corriger ton comportement. Nous avons tout le temps du monde."

"À moins que tu ne meures. Dans ce cas, nous mourons tous les deux."

"Dans ce cas regrettable, j'aurais sûrement en tête des préoccupations plus importantes que ta désobéissance."

"Donc, je ne vais pas avoir d'ennuis pour ça ?"

"Oh, je vais te battre jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce, Tony. Mais nous pouvons le faire plus tard."

"Très bien", dit sèchement un Tony agacé avant de sortir de la chambre, retournant vers son ami.

"Tony".

"Quoi ?"

Loki soutint son regard avec une expression sérieuse et déterminée. "Si je reviens et que je te trouve blessé...tu n'es pas le seul à avoir gagné en force grâce au lien. Mes pouvoirs ont grandi et même si je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de tuer le monstre, je lui ferai regretter d'avoir jamais existé. "

Tony réprima un frisson. Le ton de Loki ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Tony se souvenait lui avoir entendu avant qu'ils soient ensemble. Le mauvais Loki. Les méchantes promesses que Tony savait qu'il honorerait.

Tony rejoint rapidement Bruce dans l'ascenseur. Le corps de l'homme était penché légèrement, ses bras griffant les murs, la tête baissée, sa frange retombant devant ses yeux.

"Jarvis, au quatrième étage."

"Vi-vite", balbutia lamentablement Bruce.

"Oui, monsieur. Voulez-vous que je contacte le SHIELD ?"

"Sûrement pas."

"Appelle-les", murmura Bruce. Il leva les yeux. Ses yeux virèrent au noir. "Je ne leur dirai rien sur... Ha. Je ne serai pas en mesure de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Mais ils doivent savoir-"

"Non, il ne s'agit pas de Loki. Tu es déjà en probation après ta petite bagarre dans le bar, Maverick". Tony attrapa l'épaule de Bruce, essayant de réconforter le petit homme. "Nous allons nous occuper de ça entre nous et en secret."

Les portes métalliques brillantes s'ouvrirent et Bruce se jeta pratiquement hors de l'ascenseur, trébuchant dans la pièce.

Le quatrième étage est une grande pièce blanche, le sol, les murs et le plafond avaient été massivement renforcés. Il y avait un compartiment en verre, mais pas pour le Hulk. Le verre séparait en deux une petite pièce. D'un côté de la salle, il y avait une porte qui donnait sur l'immense salle blanche, et, de l'autre côté, sur les portes de l'ascenseur.

Le but étant de pouvoir venir et d'observer Hulk sans se faire tabasser à la minute où vous sortiez de l'ascenseur.

Bruce se jeta sur la porte sécurisée. "Ouvre-la."

"Non", dit Tony, tirant à lui l'une des deux chaises. "Parlons d'abord-"

"Ouvre la porte." La voix de Bruce était d'un calme forcé.

"Parlons-"

"Maintenant !" hurla Bruce. Sa voix était un rugissement, forçant son chemin hors du petit corps.

Tony ne pouvait pas le nier, il était terrifié.

Il regarda attentivement Bruce. "Allez," dit-il doucement. "Tu ne vas pas laisser Loki te remonter comme ça, hein ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser, moi, entre tous, t'asticoter comme ça ?" Tony fit prudemment un pas en avant. "Il y a plein de raisons pour faire sortir Hulk dans ce monde. Ma vie sexuelle n'est pas l'une d'elles."

Bruce frémit à nouveau, mais sembla retrouver une certaine sérénité. Il se laissa couler au sol, mais sa main tenait toujours résolument la poignée de porte. Il détourna le visage lamentablement, l'enfouissant dans le creux de son bras tendu.

Tony soupira, abandonna la chaise et alla s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de Bruce.

"Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Non."

"D'accord." Tony marqua une pause. _Eh bien, tu savais que tu finirais par te faire prendre._ "Ecoute, je sais que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de-"

"Es-tu fou ? Tony, il est dément, il se sert de toi, il est-"

"Nous sommes liés. En quelque sorte. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. C'est permanent. Le point important étant que, si tu le tues, tu me tues, Bruce."

Ce fut une conversation longue et douloureuse. Mais pour une fois, Tony ne plaisanta pas. Il dit à Bruce tout depuis le début, en laissant de côté les détails sur le sexe bien sûr. Bien qu'il...y fasse des allusions, en douceur. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation à nouveau si le gars finissait par comprendre de lui-même.

À la grande surprise de Tony, la nature de leurs jeux n'inquiéta ni ne dégoûta l'homme. Pour une machine enragée de dix pieds de haut, il accepta remarquablement bien les choses.

"Le truc, c'est que j'ai besoin de lui. C'est...c'est fou, dangereux et stupide, mais c'est comme ça. Ne me dis pas qu'à cause de cela, j'ai perdu ton amitié parce que tu pourrais vraiment me voir pleurer." Le ton de Tony était sarcastique. Mais son cœur se brisait.

Bruce secoua la tête. "À part l'esprit, tu n'as rien perdu, Tony."

"Certains pourraient dire que je n'en ai jamais eu." Tony jeta un regard de côté. "Je voudrais te demander...ce n'est pas parce que c'est un homme, hein ?"

Le regard que Bruce lui renvoya disait tout. "Je m'en ficherais même si tu te tapais un cheval, Tony. Tu peux..._te faire_ qui tu veux. "

"Eh bien, je ne me tape pas un cheval. Les gens jaseraient. Ce que j'allais dire, si c'est ce à quoi tu pensais, c'est qu'il y a quelques zones troubles autour de la personnalité de Loki."

"Lockley ?"

_Petit malin._ "Oui."

"Putain", gémit Bruce, ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. "Tony, je m'en fiche, honnêtement, je m'en fiche, sauf qu'il va te tuer."

"Il ne va pas me tuer", déclara Tony. "Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait me faire d'autre, il ne le fera pas."

"Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

"Oui."

"Putain", répéta Bruce. Il se tut pendant un long moment. Tony fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne tremblait plus. "Je ne vais pas demander parce que ça ne me regarde pas, mais il s'agit de sadomasochisme : jusqu'à quel point te fait-il mal ?"

"Assez pour me faire jouir", déclara grossièrement Tony. Il n'essayait pas d'être cruel, ou d'embarrasser son ami, il avait juste besoin que Bruce comprenne. Bruce lui lança un regard et Tony soupira. "Des ecchymoses, des coupures, ce genre de chose. Des engelures à l'occasion, si j'ai de la chance. Mais pas de fracture."

_Si on oublie la première fois.  
_  
"Des coupures ? Profondes ?"

_Très._

"Pas vraiment." mentit Tony.

Bruce savait qu'il mentait. "Je veux que tu fasses un check-up au laboratoire."

"Même si je serais ravi de jouer au docteur avec toi, mon pote, il n'en est pas question."

"Parce que cela ne lui plairait pas ?"

"Non, parce que je ne veux pas."

"Tu vas venir au laboratoire avec moi et je vais faire un check-up, ou je vais aller là-bas et lui dire exactement ce que je pense de lui."

Tony roula des yeux. "Et si nous allons au laboratoire et que Hulk sorte ?"

"Tu crois ?"

Tony réfléchit. "Ça pourrait arriver."

"On y va", déclara Bruce fermement. Il soupira alors. "Peut-être plus tard. Quand je serai plus calme."

"Que puis-je faire ?"

"Laisse-moi seul un moment", répondit Bruce.

Laisser Bruce seul avec ses pensées n'était pas vraiment ce que Tony voulait faire. Bruce avait, encore plus que lui, tendance à laisser ses pensées sombrer dans un véritable bourbier. Et, alors que Tony buvait pour faire face, Bruce, lui, explosait.

Tony ne pouvait pas penser de mal de Hulk, cependant. Hulk avait recraché la balle que Bruce s'était tiré dans la bouche pour en finir. Pour cela, il serait éternellement reconnaissant à l'incroyable Hulk.

"Très bien", dit Tony, lui tapant sur l'épaule. "Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin."

Tony remonta à l'appartement. Loki était parti, laissant la chambre propre et bien rangée comme c'était son étrange habitude.

"Jarvis, pouvons-nous avoir une brève discussion sur le caractère incroyablement fâcheux de ce qui vient de se passer ?"

"Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais vous avez alloué à Bruce des privilèges spéciaux. Et il a utilisé le code pour obtenir un accès immédiat."

"Mais tu ne m'as pas averti parce que..."

"Monsieur, vous avez demandé quà ne pas être dérangé à quatre heures cinquante-huit et treize secondes." Jarvis parlait comme s'il essayait de marquer un point.

"Ouais, je comprends." Tony soupira. En définitive, Jarvis était toujours un ordinateur et ne pouvait fonctionner que dans les limites fixées par Tony. Il soupira et se frotta le visage. "A-t-il dit ce qu'il y avait de si urgent ?"

"Non, monsieur. C'était peut-être une question concernant le SHIELD, voulez-vous que je les appelle ?

"Non. Autrement, je devrais expliquer pourquoi Bruce ne m'a pas donné le message."

"En parlant du Dr Banner, monsieur." L'écran lumineux s'alluma.

Tony leva les yeux et regarda. Bruce titubait, se jetant d'un mur à l'autre de la grande salle.

"Jarvis, sécurise-"

"Oui, monsieur, c'est déjà fait."

Bruce faisait son Hulk out.

Tony entendit le rugissement à travers les haut-parleurs quand l'autre gars frappa le sol, sauta sur les murs et donna des coups de poing dans tout ce qu'il rencontrait.

Il soupira de nouveau avec lassitude. Il alla lentement dans la chambre, récupéra quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Quand Tony entra dans le box de verre au quatrième étage, Hulk se retourna, ses petits yeux furieux se concentrant sur lui. Il se jeta sur le box, frappant des poings et des pieds, essayant de le pulvériser. C'était le même matériau que pour la cage sur l'héliporteur, mais avec des améliorations made in Stark. Il y eut à peine une fissure quand Hulk martela la vitre.

Tony déposa les vêtements soigneusement pliés sur la table métallique. "Pour quand tu seras plus calme", déclara-t-il à la force verte écumante de rage.

Hulk hurla.

Tony sortit son light pad, mit ses écouteurs dans le vain espoir de bloquer les rugissements de Hulk et commença à concevoir l'espace cabine de la nouvelle navette AOTS, concue par Stark.

AOTS. Tony sourit légèrement. Il se demandait combien de personnes comprendraient.

Peut-être une heure plus tard, il vit du coin de l'œil Bruce ramasser les vêtements. Il garda les yeux fixés sur l'écran jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit entièrement habillé. Bruce paraissait malheureux. Il lui tendit l'écran. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Bruce lui lança un regard étrange avant de le prendre. ""Pas mal", dit-il. "J'aime bien." Il zooma sur quelques fonctionnalités. "Tu avais prévu beaucoup de choses en matière de sécurité pour l'autre gars."

"Juste au cas où."

"Tu m'aides sans me juger, Tony. C'est pourquoi tu es mon ami." Bruce le regardait sérieusement.

Tony eut un sourire radieux. "Je sais que j'ai tendance à penser que tout tourne autour de moi, ce qui est souvent vrai. Mais il s'agit vraiment de _moi_, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je t'aiderai sans te juger."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de cela."

"Bruce", soupira Tony. Il se frotta le visage. "Je suis...heureux. Pour la première fois depuis...et bien, pour la première fois. Ce n'est pas prudent ou malin ou logique, mais c'est...moi." Tony n'était pas sûr de vendre convenablement son histoire.

Bruce s'assit lourdement sur la chaise libre. "Je ne sais pas, Tony. Ne me laisse pas...découvrir les choses par moi-même. Parle-moi."

"D'accord. Nous avons assez parlé de cela maintenant", dit Tony, pas méchamment, mais fermement.

"Tu ne penses pas que tu places trop de confiance dans...cette conception ?" termina Bruce avec un long regard vers Tony.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Ça va marcher."

"Peux-tu en être sûr ?"

"Non, mais parfois, on doit prendre le risque."

"Mais tu risques la vie d'autres personnes."

"Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Je ne demande à personne de monter à bord de l'AOTS, et même si je le faisais, je ne le ferai pas si je ne croyais pas que c'était sans danger. À ce sujet, Bruce, tu dois juste me faire confiance ". Tony examina attentivement l'homme. "Alors...Qu'est-ce qui t'amenais à la Tour ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Bruce avec lassitude. "Oh. Barton et-" il sursauta, tâtonna sur l'écran pour regarder l'heure. "Oh, putain. Barton et Natasha devraient être ici maintenant."

"_Oh_" gémit Tony. "Mais c'est le week-end."

"Monsieur-"

"Ouais, ouais, fais-les monter", grommela Tony. "Nous les rejoignons à l'étage."

Bruce mit Tony au courant autant qu'il le pouvait sur le chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand ils sortirent, Barton et Natasha attendaient, un lourde valise métallique reposant aux pieds de Barton.

Natasha regarda soigneusement les deux amis et demanda : "Bruce, où sont tes chaussures ?"

"Euh", dit Bruce, trébuchant alors qu'il tentait de mentir.

Si les deux agents arrivèrent à la conclusion que Hulk était apparu, ils n'en dirent rien.

Tony jeta un regard en biais à Bruce et frappa dans ses mains. "Alors, Bruce m'a dit que vous m'avez apporté un nouveau jouet."

Natasha s'approcha et lui remit la valise. "Nous pensons que c'est un missile de Doom. Eh bien...une nouvelle version. Originellement..."

Tony sortit le missile. Un missile Mark II de Stark Industries. Tony le retourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Les mains griffues de Doom avaient travaillé sur lui et l'avaient corrompu et abâtardi.

"Il a fait cela délibérément", dit Natasha gentiment. "Il te provoque. Il te renvoie ton passé dans la figure."

Tony se retourna sans un regard. "Je n'ai pas honte de tout, vous savez. Putain, regardez-moi. Est-ce que je ressemble au _héros pénitent_ pour vous ? Mes armes étaient des merveilles de la technologie. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai créé. "

Tony ignora le noeud dans son estomac. Ses armes avaient repoussé les limites de la science, il avait fait des choses que certaines personnes jugeaient impossible. Il avait plié le métal pour l'adapter à sa réalité, plutôt qu'au monde dans lequel les autres vivaient.

Doom avait prostitué sa technologie, la transformant en cela. Du métal noir tordu autour de son missile comme des lianes s'enfonçant dans les épines d'un rosier. Pauvre chose.

"Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"Il faisait partie d'un tir de barrage essuyé par l'USS Impétueux qui s'était trop approché d'une des installations de Doom. Celui-ci n'a pas explosé."

"Probablement pas de déclencheur."

"Ou abandonné exprès pour que tu le trouves", dit Bruce, tranquillement.

"On a pensé que ce serait un truc pour les geeks", intervint Barton avec ce qu'il supposait sans doute être un ton de joyeuse camaraderie. "Comprendre ce que Doom fabrique en ce moment."

Tony regarda Bruce du coin de l'œil. L'homme vacillait, se balançant sur ses pieds, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour former des mots puis se refermant. Tony savait qu'il devait faire sortir les deux agents dès que possible, parce que Bruce était encore indécis. "Très bien. Laissez-moi ce truc. Je vous appelle si quelque chose arrive."

Malgré les inquiétudes de Tony, Bruce attendit jusqu'à ce que le couple reparte en toute sécurité. "Allons au laboratoire."

Tony passa les doigts sur le nouveau, méchant métal sur son missile. "Oui, allons voir ce que le méchant monsieur a fait à la pauvre chose."

"C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais", déclara Bruce avec un regard dur. "Nous allons faire un examen médical."

"Quoi ? Non, je veux jouer avec mon nouveau jouet !"

"Tais-toi, Tony et viens."

Tony grommela tout le long du chemin jusqu'au laboratoire, s'assit sur la table qui était devenue leur pseudo-brancard et marmotta avec colère tandis que Bruce préparait un certain nombre de choses. "Je vais bien."

"Bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera rapide. Enlève ta chemise, s'il te plaît."

Tony eut l'air vaguement inquiet. "Je vais garder mes vêtements si cela ne te dérange pas."

"Tony", déclara Bruce, mi-fatigué, mi-contrarié. "Je suis un professionnel de la santé."

"Paie-moi un verre d'abord."

"Tony !"

Tony fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et attendit. En fin de compte, devant le calme tranquille de Bruce, il retira également son jean. "N'y a-t-il pas une sorte de règle qui dit que tu ne peux pas jouer au docteur avec tes amis ?" demanda Tony.

Bruce sortit un stéthoscope. "En fait, tout ce qu'il en est, c'est "dans la mesure du possible, vous devez éviter de fournir des soins médicaux à tous ceux avec qui vous avez une relation personnelle étroite". Dans la mesure du possible étant notre clause de sauvegarde."

"Ah-euh, ouais, intéressant - autre chose, où diable as-tu trouvé un stéthoscope ici ?"

Bruce lui lança un regard en frottant le pavillon du stéthoscope sur son bras. "Je travaille ici aussi, tu te souviens ? J'apporte des trucs ici depuis des mois."

"Euh. Je n'avais pas remarqué."

"Et maintenant, nous savons pourquoi", murmura Bruce. "Cela pourrait être froid", dit-il, en appuyant le pavillon contre la poitrine de Tony.

Tony sourit : "Oh, crois-moi, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça."

Le visage de Bruce se fit très concentré. Tony, étant Tony, s'ennuya après une demi-minute. "Alors, quelle est la conclusion ? Ai-je un cœur ?"

"Chut."

"Pepper était toujours à la recherche d'une preuve à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais été sûr de ses conclusions."

Bruce resta silencieux pendant une minute de plus, puis soupira. Il s'écarta avec un hochement de tête. "Ton rythme cardiaque est bon."

"Ce qui, vu les circonstances, tient un peu du miracle."

Tony sursauta quand Bruce se déplaça autour de la table. La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit pour protester, mais il se força à regarder droit devant et à garder le silence. Parce qu'il devait montrer...ce n'était pas un secret honteux. C'était la vie privée de Tony. Il n'avait pas honte ou...il se força à continuer à regarder la table en face de lui.

Il entendit Bruce prendre une grande inspiration quand il vit...

Bruce toussa. "Je...je vais...vérifier tes poumons."

"Très bien."

Tony sentit le stéthoscope dans le bas de son dos. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage et ferma les yeux en imaginant ce que Bruce devait penser. Puis il le repoussa hors de sa tête avec un effort surhumain. "Tu sais, ce que je fais ne blesse personne d'autre que moi. Quand tu succombes à ta faiblesse particulière, tu détruis des villes", cracha Tony.

Bruce se tut un moment. "Je sais, Tony. Ne compare pas cela avec ce que je suis. Tu es juste paumé. Je suis un monstre."

Tony sentit son moi intérieur se rouler en boule et mourir. "Écoute, je ne voulais pas dire-"

"Je ne t'agresse pas, Tony. Je ne te juge pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de dégainer ton...autodéfense aussitôt. Je ne fais rien d'autre que de m'assurer que tu n'es pas en danger."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je me soucie de toi."

Tony serra les dents pendant le reste de l'examen pour empêcher d'autres malheureux épisodes de _Tony-esse._

Bruce se recula, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu. "Merci."

_S'il te plaît et merci, si gentil et si correct._

Bruce prit un échantillon de son sang. D'autres tests furent effectués en silence, Tony évitant tout contact visuel. Quand Bruce eut enfin fini, Tony remit rapidement sa chemise. Il avait toujours détesté les examens médicaux.

Les yeux de Bruce furent attirés par son autre cicatrice et il trembla vertement pendant un long moment avant de finalement reprendre le contrôle. Tony jeta nerveusement un regard en biais à son ami. "Alors, quel est le verdict ?" demanda Tony.

Bruce leva les yeux de la console où la prise de sang venait de remonter. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta légèrement les yeux. "Tu es...en bonne santé. Remarquablement. Ta vue, ton ouïe et tes réflexes se sont améliorés. Ton système immunitaire est en surrégime, mais sans effets négatifs apparents. Si on se fie aux tests sanguins, ton foie est comme neuf, tu vas...vraiment très bien. "

"Bien."

"Il y a autre chose».

"Quoi ?"

"Il y a un nouveau...quelque chose dans ton sang. C'est comme un anticorps, mais pas tout à fait."

"Cela ne signifie rien pour moi."

"T'a-t-il injecté quelque chose ?"

Tony haussa un sourcil. "Que crois-tu que nous passons notre temps à faire, Bruce ?" dit-il sèchement. "Aucun d'entre nous n'éprouve de fétichisme pour le médical."

"Tu en es sûr ?" demanda Bruce, ignorant sa grossièreté.

"Je l'aurais remarqué. Pourquoi?"

"Ton corps produit un nouvel anticorps dans le sang - un anticorps que les humains ne possèdent pas. Voilà pourquoi."

Tony haussa les épaules. " Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux."

"Puis-je essayer quelque chose ?"

"Bien sûr."

Bruce s'approcha et, avant que Tony ne puisse s'y opposer, lui entailla légèrement la main avec un scalpel. "Aïe !"

"Ne fais pas le bébé", déclara Bruce. Il examina d'un oeil critique une lumière blanche scintiller et la coupure guérir. "Voilà donc à quoi servent ces anticorps."

"Ça fait mal !"

"Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, je suis sûr que non."

Tony regarda Bruce. Bruce semblait un peu honteux d'avoir dit cela, alors Tony décida d'en rester là. "Je suis en bonne santé. Heureux ?"

"Loin de là", murmura Bruce. "Mais...tu es heureux. Tu es en bonne santé et à partir de maintenant, tu viens me voir. D'abord. Et pas parce que je suis entré sans prévenir. D'accord ?"

"Oui maman."

Bruce semblait toujours malheureux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout cela ?"

"Tout cela...?"

"Maintenant que je sais pour vous deux."

Tony haussa les épaules. "Il faudrait le lui demander."

Bruce eut un rire sombre, illustrant exactement ce qu'il pensait de cette idée.

"Tu veux m'aider ?" demanda Tony. "Fais en sorte que Natasha et Steve arrêtent de mettre le nez dans mes affaires. Ils sont méfiants, mais ils se méfient de Lockley. Ils n'ont pas encore fait le rapprochement."

"Tony, personne ne pourrait sauter à cette conclusion. Pas même Natasha. Je veux dire...depuis quand peut-il changer de forme ?"

Tony haussa les épaules maladroitement. "Tu veux son explication ? Il ne se métamorphose pas comme toi tu te transformes en l'autre gars. Il manipule seulement notre perception pour que nous voyons ce qu'il veut nous faire voir." Il accueillit le regard vide de Bruce avec un haussement d'épaules. "Ne me demande pas, mec. C'est de la magie."

"Tu veux que je t'aide-"

"Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu le ferais ?" demanda Tony.

Bruce détourna les yeux. "Je... je ne vais pas le leur dire. Si c'est ce que tu veux."

"Bien." Tony réarrangea ses vêtements. "Avons-nous fini ?" demanda Tony. Puis, conscient qu'il avait l'air de vouloir se débarrasser de Bruce, il ajouta : "Tu veux m'aider pour le missile ?"

"Non."

Tony détestait l'idée de s'arracher à son nouveau casse-tête, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Bruce maintenant. "Peut-être que nous pourrions faire quelque chose. Un film ?"

Bruce secoua la tête, l'esprit clairement ailleurs. "Pourquoi le laisses-tu te faire du mal ?"

C'était une question que Tony s'était posée avant, mais, animé d'un vrai désir de répondre correctement à son ami, il y réfléchit encore. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu peur de la douleur."

"C'est une réponse ?"

Tony haussa les épaules. "Loki est un dieu nordique dément. Ça m'excite. Tout m'excite dans cette situation. Et ce n'est pas vraiment la douleur qui m'excite, c'est le danger. Je me bats contre des avions de chasse et contre des extra-terrestres portant des armures de métal épaisses de plusieurs centimètres . T'ai-je jamais apparu comme un homme sain d'esprit ? J'aime le risque."

Bruce avait l'air triste. Tony pencha la tête, vaguement compréhensif et ajouta : "Pensais-tu vraiment que j'allais me caser et finir mes jours avec une gentille petite femme, trois enfants et un chien ?"

Bruce secoua la tête, les sourcils toujours froncés.

"Je suis..." _Désolé. Je ne dirais pas cela. Bruce est génial, mais je ne lui appartiens pas, pas plus qu'aux Avengers. Je n'appartiens même pas à Loki, peu importe ce qu'il peut penser._ "J'ai désespérément besoin d'un verre. Allez viens, je connais un bar génial."

XXXXXX

_* Johnny Jetpack : personnage d'un livre pour enfants qui se construit un réacteur dorsal._

_* Vanilla : c'est un terme utilisé pour désigner quelque chose de normal, un peu ennuyeux. Par extension, il peut être utilisé pour désigner un rapport sexuel "classique" sans jeux un peu pervers._


	39. Malveillance

Tony revint à la tour en titubant quelques heures plus tard. Bruce avait choisi de ne pas revenir avec lui. Il avait dit avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

_Très bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi._

Tony se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas s'asseoir et bouder, non ? Il avait des choses à faire. "Jarvis ? Dis à Dumb de ramener le missile ici et lance un scan. Assurons-nous qu'il n'y a pas de fil-piège ni aucun autre piège de Doom."

"Monsieur, je détecte une instabilité dans votre démarche."

"Quoi ?"

"Êtes-vous ivre, monsieur ?"

"Juste éméché. Je peux très bien manipuler des matières explosives."

"Je vais demander aux pompiers de se tenir prêts, monsieur."

"Ta foi en moi est touchante, Jarvis."

Un peu plus tard, Tony réunissait ses outils. En vérité, il n'était pas aussi chancelant qu'on aurait pu le croire. Il était plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Le missile reposait sur un support, le tenant au-dessus de la table pendant que le rayon rouge du laser le parcourait de haut en bas.

C'était un véritable affront. Retors et malfaisant, Doom chiait sur sa création.

"Je ne décèle rien d'anormal dans l'enveloppe extérieure, mais quelque chose m'empêche de scanner le cœur."

"Eh bien, cela ressemble à un piège."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Ouvrons-le, alors."

"Oui, je pensais que vous diriez ça, monsieur. Puis-je suggérer l'aide des bras robotisés ?"

Tony renifla. "Tu plaisantes ? Quand leur QI sera supérieur à la température ambiante, j'y réfléchirai." Tony tendit les bras et attrapa un outil.

"Monsieur, Loki demande que vous le rejoigniez dans la chambre."

Tony fit une pause. Il se retourna vers le missile. "Jarvis...Dis-lui que je suis désolé, mais que je travaille là-dessus."

"Oui, monsieur."

_Eh bien, étant donné qu'il m'a déjà promis une raclée...  
_  
Tony commença à retirer le boîtier très délicatement. Il s'avéra que le fonctionnement interne n'avait pas non plus été épargné par les sombres desseins de Doom. Il retira les puces de données, les câbles et le boîtier avec soin, essayant d'atteindre la charge utile, qui, au lieu d'être un explosif, semblait être une petite boîte doublée de plomb.

Loki entra dans la pièce. "Je n'apprécie pas de passer après tes jouets."

"Ne fais pas ta drama queen", déclara Tony. "C'est important."

Loki pencha la tête. "Doom ?"

"Oui."

Il soupira : "Pourquoi le laisser autant t'ennuyer ?"

"Il me cherche. Il essaie de me baiser. Je ne laisse personne faire ça", cassa Tony.

Loki se lança dans un discours, rappelant que Tony était à lui et que Doom le manipulait tout simplement et Loki savait ce dont il parlait et bla bla bla.

"Ah-heu", dit Tony d'un air absent.

Tony écoutait vaguement Loki, prêt à prouver qu'il avait écouté si le dieu piquait une crise, mais il avait appris à accorder toute l'attention possible à son dieu exigeant alors qu'en réalité, il continuait ce qu'il avait commencé.

Alors que Loki continuait son petit monologue, _oh et il aime tellement monologuer ainsi,_ Tony retira soigneusement la petite boîte des entrailles de l'engin, et la plaça sur la table.

Il l'examina avec précaution. Il y avait une soudure tout le long du côté du métal noir. Tony tendit la main mais, avant d'avoir pu le toucher, sa main fut arrêtée par la puissante poigne de Loki.

"Non."

"Mais je dois l'ouvrir."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que..."

_Tony Stark en action._ C'est ce qui lui avait valu autant de mal, ce pourquoi il avait essayé de provoquer l'incroyable Hulk, ce pourquoi il avait volé très haut dans la glace au-delà du point de non retour, ce pourquoi il avait poussé tout le monde autour de lui jusqu'au point de rupture, juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

"Parce que...c'est là." Tony regarda Loki et la boîte. Chaque cellule de son corps lui disait de l'ouvrir. "Alors quoi ? Je le garde comme presse-papier ? Comme élément décoratif ?"

Loki se pencha pour regarder la boîte. Tony soupira, un peu vexé, et se tourna vers l'enveloppe extérieure de la bombe. Il y avait des traces laissées par un outil, mais rien que Tony reconnaisse.

Loki tendit la main.

"Oh, alors tu peux l'ouvrir, mais pas moi ?"

"Tais-toi, mon enfant."

Tony regarda à travers le couvercle ouvert. Des explosifs, un gaz chimique mortel, un joyau mystérieux d'un lointain royaume. Tout pouvait se trouver là, mais non. Victor n'avait vraiment pas d'imagination. Loki retira la petite clé USB.

"Pourquoi l'envoyer par FedEx," Tony dit d'une voix sortie tout droit d'une publicité, "quand vous pouvez l'envoyer par missile ?" Comme Tony avançait pour la prendre, le poing de Loki se referma sur elle. "Hé ! C'est à moi !"

"C'est de la pure malveillance", dit calmement Loki. Ses lèvres bougèrent jusqu'à frôler doucement l'oreille de Tony. "Et la pire chose que tu puisses faire à un manipulateur est de _l'ignorer_. "

_Et tu devrais le savoir._

"Je veux voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans."

"Bien sûr que tu le veux. Et c'est pour ça qu'il gagne à chaque fois."

Tony le regarda et força la main de Loki à s'ouvrir. Loki regarda Tony télécharger les données avec une expression de pitié. Cela mit Tony en colère. Il regarda les lignes de code défiler sur l'ordinateur.

"C'est vraiment lourdement codé. Ça va prendre du temps." Il se frotta la tête. "Ça va prendre beaucoup de temps, parce que je ne peux pas risquer de mettre ceci sur le réseau si c'est un virus. Et sans le réseau, cela va prendre des jours. Peut-être des semaines. Merde."

"Alors laisse-le, pour l'instant. J'ai tellement de douleur à infliger à ton corps. Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt ça ?"

"Je ne peux pas y croire, mais en fait, ma réponse est oui."

"Tu ne peux pas y croire ? Après tout ce temps, après le nombre de fois où tu as joui sous mes seuls coups, tu ne peux toujours pas y croire ?"

Tony se sourit à lui-même. Puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Bruce est...eh bien, il n'est pas heureux. Mais il va garder notre secret."

Loki ne répondit pas.

Tony se retourna pour le regarder avec curiosité : "Tu n'y crois pas, c'est ça ?"

Loki haussa les épaules. "C'est sans importance pour moi maintenant. Nous sommes liés. Le Père de tout lui-même ne serait pas en mesure de nous séparer. Je ne crains pas les Avengers", dit-il avec un léger ricanement.

Tony leva les épaules avec lassitude. "Je veux jouer", dit-il.

Loki s'avança et passa la main sur le visage de Tony. Le dieu se pencha et prit la lèvre inférieure de Tony entre ses dents, mordant avec un peu trop de force pour que ce soit agréable. Tony siffla de plaisir, tendit sa main pour caresser l'aine de Loki, flattant l'excitation de Loki.

Presque immédiatement, ils furent chez eux, dans la pièce sans issue. Tony n'attendit même pas l'instruction et retira aussitôt ses vêtements. Il les tendit à Loki. "Pourrais-tu me rapporter mon light pad ?" demanda-t-il.

Loki hocha la tête avant de disparaître.

Tony se frotta le cou. Il se sentait tendu et fatigué. Il avait passé de longues heures dans le bar avec Bruce à parler de tout et de rien. Et une fois que Bruce avait commencé à le faire parler, il avait été presque impossible à arrêter. Cela l'avait mis à plat et maintenant il voulait juste se sentir bien. Ne pas penser. Juste ressentir et regarder dans ces yeux verts et savoir que, peu importe à quelle hauteur il planait, ces yeux le ramèneraient dans ce monde. Qu'il pouvait lâcher prise et tomber, mais qu'il serait toujours ramené sur terre.

Le lit rond semblait l'appeler, mais il résista à l'envie. Il était le garçon ce soir et il obéirait aux règles.

Il avait expressément demandé à Loki _hé, c'est quoi ce délire avec un lit rond_ ? Les yeux de Loki avaient brillé méchamment quand il s'était expliqué avec beaucoup d'expressions asgardiennes. D'après ce que Tony avait compris, les lits ronds étaient utilisés à Asgard, mais pas dans les maisons _respectables._

Pour faire clair, on en trouvait dans les bordels. Sans vouloir trop insister là-dessus, Tony était la prostituée officielle de Loki. D'après ce que Tony avait compris, avoir un lit rond dans la maison familiale était tabou, sombre et sale, et c'était une provocation à laquelle Loki prenait un grand plaisir.

C'était un truc asgardien.

_C'était comme avoir un sex-swing dans votre salon._

C'était probablement aussi une truc de prince rebelle. Il venait s'une famille si noble et respectable. Après toute une vie à s'être montré calme et courtois, et un bon fils, Loki traversait maintenant sa période difficile. Vous savez, écouter de la musique à fond, avoir son jouet sexuel privé, essayer de conquérir le monde, ce genre de trucs.

_Nous sommes tous passés par là._

Honnêtement, Tony s'en foutait. Un lit était un lit. Et, à ce stade, tenter de contester l'idée qu'il était l'animal sexuel de Loki était assez vain. Ce n'était pas comme si Loki était le seul à avoir ses fantasmes sombres et sales.

Loki réapparut et plaça soigneusement le light pad sur le dessus d'une armoire. Il regarda Tony et fit un geste de la tête. "Contre le mur."

Tony se dirigea vers le pan de mur avec des menottes et, après un moment d'hésitation, se tint face contre le mur. Il leva les bras, le métal descendit en serpentant et vint saisir ses poignets. "Loki", soupira-t-il.

Loki répondit à la supplique silencieuse par un moment de réconfort, des caresses dans son dos et des pincements taquins sur ses fesses. "Tu vas être puni pour m'avoir renvoyé", murmura Loki. "Tu vas être puni et tu apprécieras chaque moment."

Tony sourit. "Viens là", le réprimanda-t-il.

Un bâillon fut poussé dans sa bouche et attaché derrière sa tête. Vint le premier coup et il tenta rapidement d'en identifier l'instrument. De par la piqûre et la position, il crut que c'était une cravache. Quelque chose que Loki avait utilisé sur lui avant.

Il pensait à une cravache en se basant sur les recherches qu'il avait pu faire, mais c'était probablement en réalité un équivalent asgardien. C'était plus court, fait d'une pièce de cuir plus souple que notre cravache habituelle. C'était fait de cuir tressé avec deux bandes de cuir plus larges au bout. D'après ce que Tony pouvait percevoir (et, surtout, ressentir), cela faisait plus de bruit que de mal.

Le claquement était juste là pour faire Tony frémir et se tordre dans l'attente de la douleur. Fondamentalement, Loki préparait Tony au rythme, c'était l'esprit de Tony qui créait plus de douleur et d'affolement qu'il n'y en avait réellement.

_Putain, je l'aime tellement._

Maintenant, cela ne voulait pas dire que le fouet ne faisait pas un mal de chien. Il hurla en sentant une gifle de cuir, une sensation de brûlure dans le bas du dos, puis une douleur sourde. Il haletait, se préparait et hurlait de nouveau, les bras et le dos tendus, tentant de se hisser et de s'éloigner, essayant d'échapper au douloureux inconfort. Ensuite, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses esprits, tout son corps se détendait, prêt pour le coup suivant.

"Vas-tu continuer à te comporter si mal ?"

Tony grommela quelque chose dans son bâillon.

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, mon garçon."

Tony cria dans le bâillon comme un coup s'abattait sur son dos. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, à bout de souffle, réussit à tirer doucement vers le bas, toujours accroché à la chaîne.

"Partir avec cette...chose...Tu n'espérais pas t'éviter la souffrance, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?"

Tony commença à éprouver des vertiges quand la douleur atteignit un nouveau stade. N'aurait-il pas dû avoir peur ? Être terrifié par l'idée que ce dieu fou allait le tuer ?

Il ne l'était pas.

"Oseras-tu nier que tu n'as jamais posé les yeux sur l'homme derrière la bête ?"

_Que dit-il ?_

_Il dit que tu as le béguin pour Bruce._

Tony revint suffisamment à lui pour protester timidement à travers le bâillon.

"Chut. C'est en partie ma faute, pour avoir réveillé la salope en toi. Et je n'y suis pas aussi vigoureusement opposé que tu pourrais l'imaginer. Cependant, si quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche, je t'obligerai à regarder pendant que je le tuerai. Ensuite, je te ferai jouir sur son cadavre. Me fais-je bien comprendre ?"

_Putain !_

Tony marmonna dans le bâillon, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire. Probablement un croisement entre _je t'aime aussi_ et _putain de psychopathe_.

"C'est vrai, mon petit. Parce que tu es à moi, tu sais ?"

Tony gémit quand le garçon se redressa et implora pour plus de punition.

Il y avait une grande différence entre Loki qui le frappait impitoyablement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une misérable chose bafouillante, sanglante suspendue dans les chaînes, et cette douleur de longue haleine. Loki avait un véritable talent pour ça, prolongeant la souffrance de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse presque goûter sa douleur dans l'air.

Les profonds halètements, les muscles qui se tendaient et se relâchaient, le sentiment d'être dépouillé de tout contrôle, _putain, c'est si bon._

C'était le truc que Loki lui enseignait, le bon type de douleur était juste une autre façon de concevoir le sexe et Tony était déjà raide sous les coups de fouet.

Les rêveries sur Bruce ou Pepper ou Thor, c'était très bien, mais putain...qui d'autre dans le monde pourrait jamais le faire se sentir comme ça ? Pourquoi voudrait-il même tromper Loki ?

Tony frissonna, voulant être touché, taquiné, giflé et baisé. Des images de sexe inondaient son esprit. Des doigts qui le labouraient, l'étiraient et le prenaient. Loki baisant sa bouche, jouissant, le retournant et s'enfonçant dans le cul de Tony.

"Les vilains garçons ne jouissent pas avant de s'être repentis. Te repens-tu pour ton mauvais comportement ?"

Tony resta silencieux.

Il sentit un autre coup, presque paresseux celui-ci, et siffla. Mais le choc initial et la douleur diminuaient. Il se tenait maintenant mollement, tremblant, concentré sur son excitation et son besoin d'être dominé. Il sursauta avec un gémissement à un autre coup, mais la douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient maintenant et il se sentit tomber dans une brume de désir.

Il sentit le corps chaud et malheureusement toujours vêtu de Loki pressé contre son dos. Le dieu baissa soigneusement la lanière de cuir et retira la boule hors de sa bouche.

"As-tu retenu ta leçon ?"

Tony se lécha les lèvres. "Non."

"Je ne le pensais pas non plus", Loki soupira et remit le bâillon en place.

Il retourna à sa place et Tony sentit débuter une nouvelle pluie de coups. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, hurlant, pleurant et priant pour sa libération - quelle libération, ça il n'en était pas sûr.

Peut-être dix minutes plus tard, Loki avait enfin fini. Tony pouvait entendre son soupir de plaisir comme il contemplait le dos, le cul et les cuisses rouges de son garçon. Il tira une chaise juste derrière Tony et s'assit. Tony pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui et il adorait. Même comme ça, il était Tony Stark, le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Accroché au mur comme une oeuvre d'art. Le beau garçon capturé par son dieu. Ganymède et Zeus accrochés dans la galerie. Tony accroché sur ce mur.

Il volait dans un brouillard de luxure et de douleur, l'esprit errant béatement. Il était enveloppé dans des bras puissants, il gémissait sous des lèvres froides...toutes ses rêveries tourbillonnaient dans sa tête comme des feuilles prises dans le remous de l'eau. Forcé, baisé. Doucement et brutalement. Mordu. Griffé. Jouir.

"Quels beaux petits gémissements tu pousses, mon amour", murmura Loki.

Tony sortit suffisamment de sa béatitude pour réaliser qu'il avait ronronné et pleurniché doucement. Même maintenant, un léger embarras commença à colorer ses joues, mais il le repoussa. Parce que si Loki avait aimé le bruit, c'était bien.

"Il est temps d'être pris, mon garçon. Veux-tu que je te détache ?"

Tony secoua la tête.

Loki glissa des doigts huileux en lui et les yeux de Tony s'élargirent, il haleta, son corps brutalement secoué de sa rêverie béate pour devenir fou de désir.

_Allume-moi et éteins-moi._

Loki donnait de légers coups maintenant, avec insistance, son membre simplement pressé contre le bord. Tony se décala, frissonnant, attendant aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait. Mais il gémit sa supplique à travers le bâillon. Les mains du dieu vinrent pincer et tirer les mamelons de Tony. Les hanches de Loki remuèrent, Tony sursauta et grogna comme Loki frappait l'endroit.

"Allez", murmura Loki.

Tony frissonna de gêne et de désir. Il savait ce que Loki voulait et il passa un méchant et sombre moment à tenter de se convaincre de refuser. Mais, savoir que Loki gagnerait toujours rendait seulement Tony plus dur et plus désespéré. Il amena ses hanches vers l'arrière, s'empalant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, s'écartant des chaînes et du mur.

Il s'arrêta, soufflant bruyamment contre le bâillon. Il pouvait voir sa position en esprit, les bras maintenus serrés contre le mur, le dos cambré et les hanches relevées. Ses jambes écartées et sa queue se balançant dans les airs, c'était une position humiliante et dégradante. Cela devait paraître si désespéré, si débauché.

Loki ne bougeait toujours pas, il restait juste là. Le dos de Tony était tendu devant Loki, resplendissant des marques de fouet et le dieu y faisait courir ses mains de haut en bas. Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur des épaules de Tony et les massèrent doucement.

Le corps de Tony frémit, se maintenant dans la position inconfortable, sentant la tension dans le bas du dos et des hanches. Loki poussa légèrement. Tony glissa plus loin et sursauta quand il s'empala de lui-même, une fois de plus.

"Tu saisis l'idée maintenant, mon petit."

Repoussant l'embarras loin de son désir, Tony remua frénétiquement du bassin, allant et venant sur le membre immobile de manière lubrique. Ses propres grognements et hurlements emplirent ses oreilles et le firent grincer des dents, mais, à ce point, le Hulk lui-même n'aurait pas pu arrêter Tony. Il volait littéralement, sa vision se rétrécissait, il soufflait fort, émettait des grognements désespérés.

Loki tendit la main, tenant Tony dans une prise paresseuse, sans le caresser, proposant simplement son poing pour que Tony plonge dedans. Tony maudit Loki pour lui faire faire ça, se maudit lui-même pour ne pas être capable d'arrêter.

Les chuchotements de Loki se frayèrent un chemin à travers la rancoeur de Tony, "Tu le fais si bien, mon garçon. C'est ça...c'est ça, splendide créature."

Les yeux de Tony se révulsèrent, son corps se tendit comme il sentait la crispation dans ses couilles. Ses orteils se recroquevillaient.

Il vint en hurlant dans son bâillon, les yeux écarquillés, le corps agité de spasmes, il se serait écroulé si les mains de Loki n'avaient pas retenu ses hanches.

"C'est un bon garçon", souffla Loki alors que le sperme de Tony coulait le long du mur.

Tony réussit finalement à remettre le poids de son corps sur ses pieds. Il cligna des yeux, se balançant légèrement. Loki était encore en érection. Le garçon gémit quand les mains de Loki caressèrent ses flancs.

Loki le détacha et le soutint jusqu'au lit, le poussant sur les oreillers moelleux et sous les couvertures. Il retira le bâillon d'entre les dents de Tony et l'embrassa passionnément. "As-tu retenu la leçon ?"

Tony sourit : "J'ai oublié de quoi il s'agissait."

Loki le gifla, avec un petit sourire. "Jamais je n'ai eu une créature qui m'ait fait travailler si dur."

Tony soupira mais s'arrêta en entendant le son sortir presque comme un ronronnement. Loki cligna des yeux en entendant le son, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il tomba pratiquement sur le cou de Tony, l'embrassant, le léchant et le mordant.

"À quatre pattes, mon garçon."

_Pas de protestations aujourd'hui. Juste un gentil petit garçon qui ne veut pas penser.  
_  
Tony se plaça en levrette et Loki le monta aussitôt. Après quelques coups péremptoires, Loki s'installa dans un rythme tranquille qui, estimait Tony, allait durer un moment. Il sursauta quand une queue se posa soudainement sur ses lèvres. Un clone demandait l'entrée et Tony l'engouffra avidement.

Il ne s'habituerait jamais à cela, dusse-t-il vivre pendant une centaine d'années. Il ne saurait s'habituer à Loki le prenant brutalement par derrière alors qu'il plongeait dans et hors de sa bouche.

C'était trop, trop bizarre, trop mal.

"Heureux, mon garçon ?"

Tony ronronna son accord, amenant ses hanches en arrière sur les poussées insistantes de Loki. Le membre sortit et Tony se lécha les lèvres, en attendant qu'il revienne.

"Et quelle leçon sommes-nous censés avoir retenu de tout cela ?" demanda Loki. Il y avait un avertissement dans son ton. Pas d'obéissance, pas de bite.

Tony grogna intérieurement. "Je ne dois pas te renvoyer en faveur de Bruce", murmura-t-il avec colère.

La bite revint dans sa bouche et étrangla Tony momentanément. "C'est bien, garçon."

Tony se balançait entre les deux exigeants Loki, faisant de son mieux pour les contenter, laissant son esprit se détendre alors qu'il se concentrait sur Loki. Loki siffla légèrement. Tony connaissait très bien ce son et se prépara. Il sursauta quand une main le tint serré et que le dieu éjacula dans sa bouche.

Il avala et se recula en haletant. Il se retourna rapidement pour réaliser qu'il était seul sur le lit. Il se retourna vers le visage souriant de Loki.

Tony lui rendit son sourire et rit. "Quand diable as-tu permuté ?" demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Loki rit aussi et se pencha, embrassant les lèvres légèrement gonflées de Tony. "Quand je t'ai détaché du mur" dit-il.

"Bâtard sournois."

Loki hocha la tête. "Merci."

Il caressa les cheveux de Tony comme s'il s'agissait d'un gentil animal de compagnie. Il s'éloigna un instant et revint avec le light pad de Tony. Loki tourna Tony sur le côté, remontant les couvertures sur lui alors qu'ils se couchaient en cuillères et lui passa son light pad.

"Voilà", dit-il. "Cela te fera te tenir tranquille pendant que je dors."

Tony leva les yeux au ton condescendant de Loki, mais se détendit dans l'étroite étreinte et commença à taper sur l'écran, alors que Loki fermait les yeux.


End file.
